Mientras dormias :::
by sakura-kine
Summary: Secuela de "Para que nadie nos separe". Tras caer en tu largo sueño ya nada tiene importancia, soy tan patetica que ya ni el alcohol calma mi dolor. Disculpen la demora u.u
1. Chapter 1

**(Ni un solo personaje de este fic me pertenece, todos le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores)**

**.- Prologo-.**

** Después de la tormenta **

El tiempo paso tan rápidamente que prácticamente ni lo había sentido, el dolor aun hacia mella en ella, como no hacerlo, hacia poco mas de dos meses había perdido al amor de su vida y a sus dos amadas hijas, se sentía vagamente sola, no importando que tuviese a su alrededor mas de un millón de personas preocupadas por ella, eso le era irrelevante, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la preocupación que todos imponían a su fatídico estado emocional y a sus patéticas actitudes, ella solo se hundía mas en su dolor e ignoraba a todo cuanto se le interponía entre si misma y su vergonzosa manera de lidiar con la amargura de sus desgracias. Sus responsabilidades estaban sin importarle en lo mas minimo, que mas daba todo aquello, que mas daba tener todo ese reino y a toda esas seguidoras si su esposa no estaba a su lado. Pese a su estado, la organización iba bien, muy bien para como estaban las cosas, gracias a la perfecta organización entre las herederas y alguna que otra ayudadita de las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento (antiguas Hime´s), las misiones eran realizadas con éxito, no importando el nivel que llegasen a tener, inclusive las de alto nivel eran cumplidas exitosamente al pie de la letra sin ni un solo percance.

Las estudiantes del instituto regularmente preguntaban por todo lo que había sucedido, pero nadie sabia nada, todo mundo estaba a la espera de una clara explicación, y sobre todo la respuesta a la pregunta mas evidente de todas ¿Dónde estaban los dos primeros pilares?. Nadie respondía esa pregunta, ni el mismísimo hermano mayor de la líder del clan, este solo evadía hábilmente a cada chica que le preguntaba aquello y fingía demencia e indiferencia ante cada pregunta relacionada con su hermana y su cuñada. No había día tranquilo para el joven doctor, entre sus estudios, el trabajo y la fatídica aglomeración de las fangirl´s de su hermana alrededor suyo era como vivir en el mismísimo infierno, y ni que decir de la hora en que llegaba a la mansión, ahí solo era dolor, mucho dolor y sufrimiento, ver a su hermana postrada en esa cama en estado vegetativo era como morir en vida, saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla era tan doloroso que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie sin romper en llanto; y por si fuera poco estaba su cuñada, ella y su vergonzoso y comprensible estado de autodestrucción, sumida entre las botellas de alcohol y su llanto desesperante, el cual era escuchado por las noches antes de que el cansancio la venciera. Le chica apenas comía, casi no dormía y en todo ese tiempo no había tenido contacto humano. Solo se quedaba ahí, sentada en la sala sumida en el alcohol hasta muy entrada la noche, cada noche se acercaba al frágil cuerpo de su inerte esposa y la veía dormir, antes de caer dormida rompía en llanto suplicante, rogando que la dueña de su corazón despertara un mísero minuto, solo eso necesitaba.

Dos meses, dos meses habían pasado ya, en lo cuales cierta castaña que había dividido su alma por fin había logrado un gran avance en las vidas de todas las personas que había pasado a su dimensión. Habían sido los dos mese mas largos y agotadores de su vida. Solo esperaba la confirmación de los fragmentos de su alma para que por fin pudiera ver nuevamente a la dueña de su corazón, algo le decía que su chica la necesitaba mas que nada en le mundo, pero dado que los fragmentos de alma pertenecientes al mundo de las ex-mikos y al de las antiguas Hime´s aun tenían algunos problemas no había podido regresar a su dimensión real, con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que permanecer en aquella situación por esos dos largos meses.

Y ahora se preguntaran, ¿Dónde esta realmente el alma Sakura? , no es nada sencillo de explicar, de hecho es mucho mas complicado que el origen mismo de los diez pilares originales. Mas de cuarenta partes de su alma rondaban entre cinco de las dimensiones, y en una de ellas se encontraba su cuerpo inmóvil. Mientras que otras protegían las demás dimensiones había un fragmento mas que permanecía en la nada, un fragmento del alma de Sakura que retenía en ella los hermosos momentos que la misma había pasado en compañía de su amada esposa. Ella permanecía en una dimensión de su misma creación, una donde nada existían mas que ella misma y nadie mas, una dimensión temporal a la que nadie tenia acceso, y es ahí donde controlaba cada movimiento de los demás fragmentos de alma.

El primer plano solo era una enorme habitación en blanco, con muebles alrededor y una enorme mesa de centro, en las paredes solo había espejos, ni un solo cuadro, ni una sola puerta, ni una lámpara que iluminara la estancia, solo eso y la presencia de la joven líder del clan Yunokichi. Durante todo ese tiempo había dirigido a los demás fragmentos desde ese lugar, forjando la vida de los visitantes y de las herederas en sus mundos correspondientes.

No había tenido gran problema con eso, solo unos pequeños detalles con las familias de Chikane, Himeko, Shizuru, Shizuma y Natsuki, de ahí en fuera todo fue relativamente bien, nada que no se pudiera resolver con una larga platica en "Familia". El patriarca Himemiya desde que fragment Chikane anuncio el hecho de que estaba enamorada de fragmet Himeko, una chica muy hermosa pero de familia de clase media, desaprobó la relación desde un principio; Hideki Himemiya puso miles de retos a las chicas con tal de separarlas definitivamente, pero ni uno solo le resulto conveniente, ya que cada reto parecía unir mas a las jóvenes, algo que le hervía la sangre, por otro lado, podía notar a leguas el hecho de que su "hija" sonreía mas estado cerca de la joven Kurusegawa que en cualquier otra ocasión. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con la orientación sexual de su hija pero al final de cuentas termino cediendo al verse amenazado con la indiferencia de su primogénita al tratar de asuntos empresariales. Además debía admitir que ambas hacían una hermosísima pareja, solo puso una condición, el quería nietos a como diera lugar, al momento de decirles eso los fragments solo sonrieron y le anunciaron que eso no seria problema alguno.

Después de eso se vino el problema de de la familia Kurusegawa; fragment Chikane tuvo que mantenerse tranquila a pesar de tener esas terribles ganas de asesinar al padre de la real Himeko, después de todo ese hombre lo único que hizo fue llegar y empezar a maltratar al fragmento que representaba a la chica Kurusegawa, después de que se calmaron un poco las cosas los Himemiya hablaron con el padre de Himeko. Este se negó rotundamente a que su hija, su única hija sostuviera una relación con otra mujer, ¿pero acaso le estaban preguntando?, obvio que no, solo le estaban avisando pues las chicas ya habían anunciado su romance al mundo entero, (así se entero el tipo del asunto). Los Himemiya se indignaron en cuanto escucharon como el padre de Himeko hablaba vulgaridad y media sobre la primogénita Himemiya, estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando escucharon el sonido de una muy dura cachetada dada por la mismísima fragment Himeko al patriarca Kurusegawa. _"No me importa que seas mi padre, después de todos estos años a ti no te debo respeto ni cariño, no te perdonare ni un insulto mas y mucho menos si es dirigido a la mujer que amo". _Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la rubia antes de sacar casi a patadas a su "padre" de la residencia de donde ahora vivía (para ser mas especifica, ahora vivía en la mansión Himemiya, petición del patriarca Himemiya). Después de eso el hombre no volvió nunca mas, al menos no durante el ultimo mes, o eso era lo que fragment Himeko creía, ya que fragment Chikane actuó como seguramente habría actuado la real heredera Himemiya, después de lo sucedido "hablo" nuevamente con su "suegro" y este después desapareció misteriosamente de la vida de ambas, lo único que dejo fue una carta a su hija pidiéndole perdón, (recuérdenme no hacer enojar a una chica así T-T). De ahí no hubo mas percances con esa dimensión salvo las miradas celosas de las fangirl´s de Himemiya, quienes fulminaban con la mirada a la joven rubia. Pese a eso nada las incomodaba, ni las habladurías ni las miradas recelosas, absolutamente nada, solo se dedicaban a forjar el futuro de las jóvenes herederas en el día y por las noches mandaban sus reportes a la fragmento de alma líder.

Lo que si le causo un gran dolor de cabeza al fragmento líder fue lo que sucedió en Fuka Guken, tras haber terminado el ultimo año de preparatoria, Shizuru tenia el deseo de quedarse en la escuela, algo que no pudo cumplir fragment Shizuru, el que ella se quedara un año mas en la escuela no perecía estar en los planes de sus padres, quienes sin previo aviso la habían comprometido con el hijo de un gran magnate de negocios, ni tiempo le dieron de reaccionar, solo la abordaron en la escuela y se la llevaron sin decirle nada. Otro caso fue el que tuvo que pasar fragment Natsuki, el padre de la joven Kuga solo había aparecido en la escuela argumentando que era el tutor legal de la chica y pidió su traslado a una escuela en estados unidos, donde el ahora vivía con su otra familia, fue el mismo día en que fragment Shizuru había sido secuestrada por sus padres cuando el padre de Kuga había aparecido casi ordenándole que empacara sus cosas. De ahí todo fue caos, un exquisito y delicioso caos que estaba fuera del control de cualquier ser humano, pero creo que estas chicas no eran precisamente humanas, por lo que les valió todo y resolvieron las cosa como ellas creían que las herederas las habrían resuelto. Fragment Natsuki en cuanto piso tierra americana comenzó el tramite de emancipación legal (esto es prácticamente divorciarse de los padres argumentando maltrato, abandono de responsabilidades o lo que sea que funcionase frente a un jurado para obtener la libertad), además de ello logro mantener su pensión mensual y un lujoso departamento en la ciudad natal de Shizuru. Logro conocer a su hermana menor, al principio le tomo cariño pese a que esta la veía con malos ojos, después de tratarla mejor se dio cuenta que la malcriada solo la quería para obtener información para su madre; y ni que decir de la madrastra quien al verla la escudriño de pies a cabeza dando su desaprobatoria, y como no si la chica era mucho mas hermosa que ella y su pequeña hija.

Eso a fragmento Natsuki le importo un comino, y sabia perfectamente que a la real Natsuki le daría los mismo, la chica era tan orgullosa que nunca perdonaría a su padre por haberla abandonado en el pasado y que nunca aceptaría a esa mocosa como su hermana menor después de enterarse de lo que madre e hija planeaban. La fortuna estuvo de su lado y el proceso no duro mas de tres días (¿Fortuna o magia? Que opinan ustedes), en cuanto piso tierra nipona fue donde ya tenia planeado. Durante su estancia en E.U. mantuvo contacto con fragment Shizuru y juntas planearon su "golpe de estado" contra la familia Fujino.

El día de la boda se podía ver como la novia pese a ser el día mas desagradable de su vida una enigmática y ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, no importaba lo mal que fueran las cosas para ella y lo bien que fueran para su familia, ella mantenía su sonrisa en su lugar.

Eran cerca de las doce del medio día, hora pautada para la ceremonia religiosa para celebrar la unión de dos de las mas grandes familias de Kioto, los Fujino y los Minomoto. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de los Fujino, digno lugar para celebrar la boda de una princesa empresarial como lo era la heredera Fujino, claro que nadie esperaba que en medio de la ceremonia apareciera cierta pelinegra interrumpiendo la boda justo en el momento exacto, como un príncipe rescatando a su princesa, así es como la escena se presento, y como no, si fragment Natsuki llevaba puesto un elegante traje digno de un príncipe montando un elegante y magnifico caballo blanco. El como burlo la seguridad del lugar fue toda una odisea digna de un caballero. Las cosas a la hora de clímax fueron todo un caos, se pudo ver una matriarca Fujino casi al borde del colapso y a un patriarca enfurecido por la osadía de la jovencita de cabellera azulada. Pero lo peor fue cuando fragment Natsuki confeso a los cuatro vientos que amaba a fragment Shizuru, no importándole nada ni nadie mientras una mano le indicaba a la castaña que la tomara para salir de ahí. Miles de guardias se arremataron en la entrada con armas en mano, todos listos para disparar a la orden del heredero Minomoto, esto les causo gracia a los fragmentos de alma, ellas no podían se lastimadas por nada, pero sabían que no podía revelarlo por nada del mundo, pero lo que si podían hacer era usar una cantidad considerable de magia para salir del apuro. Los siguiente fue lo mas bochornoso para los pobres hombres, la peli azul solo se bajo del caballo y los miro fijamente, sus ojos brillaron y estos enseguida cayeron presa del encanto de la joven mujer, y todo contra su voluntad, estaban consientes de que proteger a la joven raptora estaba muy mal, pero no podían evitar protegerla, su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente y por si fuera poco, cuando las chicas se habían perdido a la distancia y ellos recobraron su voluntad, sin previo aviso y sin que nada los tocara su ropa desapareció completamente dejándolos como dios los trajo al mundo.

Los siguientes días los fragments los pasaron encerradas en el departamento de la joven Kuga en al ciudad de Kioto, la comida a ellas no les hacia falta, ellas sobrevivían gracias a la considerable cantidad de energía mágica que el fragment original les mandaba día a día, no salían si no era necesario. Las constantes amenazas por parte de la familia Fujino no faltaron, inútilmente buscaron a su heredera por todo el país sin encontrarla, no imaginándose que esta se encontraba en su ciudad natal. Claro que era obvio que los fragments no se dejarían atrapar a la ligera, y es así que canalizaban su magia en una perfecta ilusión para que nadie las viera. No fue hasta que los padres de la castaña desistieron del matrimonio que las chicas decidieron salir del escondite. De ahí las cosas fueron un poco menos complicadas, batallaron para que los padres de la castaña aceptaran la relación entre ellas, mas de una semana se la pasaron en disputa, pero los Fujino desistieron, después de todo Shizuru era su única heredera. Claro que pusieron condiciones a morir, la primordial era la boda, aunque en algo si estaba de acuerdo era que la chica Kuga era muy joven y viéndolo mas detenidamente su hija también lo era, aun que por ellas no había problema, después de todo las originales ya estaban casi a un paso de la boda. Otra condición, muy tonta por cierto, era lo de la descendencia, querían nietos, la absurda pero comprensible misma condición que el patriarca Himemiya, cuando les pusieron esa condición muy a duras penas pudieron retenerse las ganas de reír. Otra condición era que ambas tomarían posesión de la compañía y la dirigirían en cuanto se casaran, algo para lo que Shizuru había sido educada desde pequeña, en cambio Natsuki ni pio sabia de eso, pero con ayuda de la castaña sobrellevaría las cosas, además de que afortunadamente una ramificación de la compañía Fujino tenia acciones en una importante fabrica de motocicletas, cosa que le caería como anillo al dedo a la chica Kuga.

De ahí en adelante no hubo problemas, ambas regresaron a Fuka, fragment Natsuki regreso a la escuela para terminar sus estudios, mientras que fragment Shizuru se dedicaba a la universidad, ambas entraron a la empresa Fujino casi de inmediato, aun que se suponía que seria hasta después de casarse, decisión que tomaron ambas para ir acostumbrándose a la hornada laboral. Fragment Shizuru fácilmente consiguió ser tan popular como lo fue la heredera Fujino en la preparatoria, y sus notas eran la envidia del toda alumna, pero lo que mas le envidiaban no era su belleza ni sus perfectas notas, sino la hermosa muza azulada que iba a recogerla todas las tardes a las puertas de la universidad. Por otro lado fragment Natsuki realizo un cambio espectacular en la vida de la joven Kuga, logro posicionarla en el cuadro de honor y cambio radicalmente su forma tratar los asuntos escolares, lo único que no quiso cambiar fue la peculiar forma de ser de la chica, siempre fría con los demás y muy amigable y dulce con quienes lo merecían, en especial con la chica Fujino.

Terminado el asunto de Fuka llego el de Astraea, otro dolor de cabeza para la hija de los dioses, Kinesuki Sakura. Graduándose la gran Etoile, fragment Nagisa quedo indefensa, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar con la ayuda de los demás fragmentos de alma, las que sin duda eran demasiadas alumnas, todas divididas entre las tres academias. Con ella no hubo percance, lo que si le fastidio su regreso a su mundo fue la familia Hanazono. Al parecer el futuro que la castaña trato de evitar no se desvaneció del todo, retrasando lo que parecía inevitable, una confrontación familiar. Fragmet Shizuma se las arreglo para deslindarse de sus responsabilidades empresariales relacionadas con sus padres, incluso declino la herencia por parte de ellos, no le importaba el dinero ni la empresa, lo único que le importaba era la felicidad de las herederas de los pilares. Batallo con respecto a al compromiso forzado, tenia que hacer bien las cosas a prueba de errores ya que "la vida" de fragment Nagisa dependía de ello; al percatarse de que los Goldsmith eran la familia con la que tenia que emparentar ni se inmuto en averiguar mas, solo paso el reporte al fragmento original y este se encargo de desaparecer a la que perecía ser la ultima ramificación de los Goldsmith de esa dimensión. Al enterarse los Hanazono de la desaparición de su futura familia no supieron que hacer, por otro lado, fragment Shizuma por fin se deslindo de ellos completamente. Rehízo la vida de la heredera y forjo su propio camino lejos de sus padres. Pro hubo alguien que después de enterarse de esto fue en su ayuda, nada mas ni nada menos que la abuela de la original Shizuma, la que por alguna extraña razón se percato de que esta jovencita no era su nieta real, pero sabia que la chica que estaba usurpando el lugar de su nieta no tenia malas intenciones y la ayudo en todo lo que pudo, incluso la nombro su heredera legitima dejando a su hijo solo con lo que el y su esposa habían logrado forjar con su esfuerzo (mas específicamente, dos pequeñas empresas a las que no ponían atención alguna), dejando a la "usurpadora" con toda la ramificación de empresas importantes a su cargo.

Después de todo aquel ajetreo la chica por fin pudo descansar un poco en la dimensión del vacio, ajena a lo que sucedía en su mundo real, ignorando el espejo que reflejaba su realidad.

Y ahí se encontraba, dormitando un poco después de haber solucionado hace unos minutos atrás lo sucedido con los Hanazono. Sumamente cansada y sin energías apenas y podía mantenerse despierta, no había nada que le preocupara por el momento, no al menos hasta que en un arranque de curiosidad miro de reojo el espejo que reflejaba su mundo, un inmenso nudo en la garganta apareció inesperadamente mientras unas lagrimas trataban de salir de sus ojos sin su permiso, se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y fue directo al espejo casi tratando de entrar en el aun sabiendo que eso aun era imposible, no al menos hasta que la noche llegara y la luna apareciera, y parecía ser que en su mundo apenas era el medio día. Y ahora era que se daba cuenta de que no importaba que tanto poder tuviera, solo era una chica de catorce años que tenia en su hombros una gran responsabilidad, solo una chica, eso era, una indefensa chica (quizá no tanto) que lo único que deseaba en el mundo era evitar que sus seres queridos sufrieran, una terca, orgullosa, dulce y frágil chica que anhelaba un mundo sin dolor ni sufrimiento. Sus lagrimas se hicieron presentes casi un minuto después de ver a su amada esposa en su fatídico estado autodestructivo. Estaba tan ajena a lo que sucedía en su mundo que no pudo evitar que las cosas llegaran a tal grado, se sentía inútil, patética, se sentía como una chiquilla que había perdido su objeto mas preciado.

Lloro, lloro amargamente como una pequeña de tres años durante mas de dos horas, imposibilitada de ir a ayudar a su esposa, obligada a permanecer ahí por el resto de la tarde de su mundo. Y fue ahí que se percato de algo o mas bien alguien, con pánico miro a su alrededor buscando al individuo que logro infiltrarse en ese lugar sin que ella lo notara antes, pero no importo que tan alerta estaba ni por donde miraba, simplemente ahí no había nadie mas que ella.

Tranquila pequeña. – dijo una voz asustando a la joven chica castaña. – Soy incapaz de hacerte daño. – hablo de nuevo la voz que parecía pertenerserle a un hombre de edad madura.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Qué quieres? . – pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a todos lados buscando aun al intruso.

El quien soy aun no lo puedes saber, al menos no mi nombre por el momento, el como entre es muy fácil de decir pero complicado de realizar, si que batalle para romper tus barreras, – se carcajeo un poco el hombre. – lo único que deseo es ayudarte, tal vez no pueda hacerlo físicamente porque yo me encuentro en otro plano astral, pero al menos podre darte consejos. – dijo la voz con un tono tan dulce que logro calarse un poco en la joven chica. – solo confía un poco en mi. – finalizo la voz.

¿Cómo pretendes que confié en alguien cuyo nombre y apariencia no conozco?. – pregunto la suspicaz castaña sosteniendo su modo de defensa, como respuesta solo escucho al hombre reírse feliz por su respuesta.

Tu padre te educo muy bien. – volvió a reírse. – Mira, que te parece si durante el tiempo en que dure tu sueño yo te voy diciendo quien soy, además podre ayudarte para que nunca mas suceda lo que ahora con tu mundo y tu esposa, si bien no estoy físicamente si lo estoy . – se carcajeo nuevamente. – ilógico, lo se, pero yo estoy en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez, además cuatro ojos podrán ver mejor lo que sucede en cinco mundos.

No necesito ayuda, yo puedo sola. – dijo decidida.

Tenias que salir a tu madre, a veces Nadeko es igual de terca que tu. – murmuro con algo de resignación en su voz. La chica al escuchar el nombre real su madre bajo la guardia y seco las lagrimas que aun eran visibles en su rostro.

¿conoce a mi madre?. – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en el sillón rente a los espejos.

Conocerla, prácticamente yo la crie a ella y a tu padre…. – se callo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, esto a Sakura le gusto, había logrado sacarle al hombre algo de información importante. – No cabe duda de que eres una líder de nacimiento, sabes como manipulara las personas.

Manipular es una palabra muy fea, yo prefiero decir que soy ellos mismos los que caen en su propia red de encubrimiento. – sonrió la chica un poco mas tranquila, si sus suposiciones eran correctas quizá aquella voz le pertenecía al padre de los diez pilares.

Dios santo, si que eres una chica excepcional, no cabe duda de que nos llevaremos bien. Bueno, como lo he de suponer de seguro estarás pensando que soy el padre de los pilares, no te desmentiré por que eso es verdad. – tal confesión casi hace que la chica se callera de la impresión. – veo que te impacto esto ultimo. Después entraremos en ese tema, lo primordial ahora es ver lo que aras con respecto a tu dimensión, tienes que ir y ayudar a Tomoyo, por lo que veo aun es de día, y mientras la luna no salga el hechizo del collar no se activara, la única solución que conozco es que alguien te convoque. – suspiro. – con que digan tu nombre seria suficiente, yo me encargaría del resto, el problemas es que se necesita un nivel considerable de magia en el invocador para que funcione y las únicas que poseen ese poder son…- fue interrumpido.

Las herederas, cierto. – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios y un todo de voz alegre.

Así es. – respondió mecánicamente sin percatarse del tono de voz de la chica.

Yo puedo encargarme de eso, ¿Usted podría encargarse de lo demás?. – pregunto una esperanzada castaña. Como respuesta obtuvo una afirmativa y se dispuso a actuar.

La aparición de lo que ella consideraba ahora como su "abuelo" le había caído del cielo, ahora solo quedaba mandar una señal para que alguna de las herederas dijera su nombre, la solución a esto era sin duda alguna mandar los repostes y de ahí las chicas harían el resto. Se levanto de su asiento con toda la determinación del mundo pero a pensar bien las cosas se detuvo en seco había algo que le impedía siquiera realizar ese procedimiento durante el día y era por ello que el hechizo del colgante de su esposa solo funcionaba por las noches de luna llena.

Ya pensé en eso, lo que aremos será juntar el fragmento de alma que esta en la ciudad Yunokichi y la que esta aquí liderando los demás fragmentos, no habrá problema si yo me encargo de liderarlas mientras tu lidias con los problemas de tu dimensión, después de todo todos los fragmentos tiene un vinculo contigo, si algo les pasa podrás regresar de inmediato aquí y por mi no te preocupes, se la carga que tienes que soportar para llevar las riendas de todas esas almas, no te digo que será fácil para mi, aun no se como lo haces ver de esa manera, pero como un Kinesuki te puedo decir que no me rendiré, dare todo de mi para que arregles todo, a lo mucho tendrás asta mañana por la mañana, el tomar las riendas de esto y mantener abierto el portal astral desde donde me comunico contigo es muy pesado para alguien como yo; insisto en que aun no se como es que alguien tan pequeña logra superarme incluso a mi, dios de los dioses.

_Lo mismo me estoy empezando a preguntar yo, ¿será por que tengo un equilibrio perfecto en mis poderes?, seguramente es eso. _Pensó al castaña antes de seguir con lo que estaba.

De un solo chasquido desaparecieron los muebles dejando alrededor solo los espejos y en medio de ellos la joven chica, la castaña solo alzo su mano mientras serraba los ojos y la magia hacia el resto. Miles de recuerdos en forma de líneas de luz multicolor empezaron a emerger de las dimensiones de las herederas, todos aglomerándose en la palma derecha de la joven líder hasta formar una pequeña esfera de energía que sin ningún miramiento la joven lanzo al espejo que representaba su dimensión. De inmediato los recuerdos creados por los fragmentos se desparecieron por toda la ciudad en busca de todas las chicas que no pertenecían a la dimensión de la líder Yunokichi. Todas las ciudadanas notaron aquello pero no se alteraron, pudieron notar por una milésima de segundo los poderes de su líder acompañando esas líneas de luz que se dirigían la mayoría, al parecer, a la institución mientras que otras pocas a los campos de entrenamiento de las Yunokichi de elite y otras pocas a la mansión Yunokichi.

Nadie sabia que pasaba, pero no les daba la impresión de que fuese algo malo pues a distancia se podía distinguirá la energía de la líder del clan, y aun que parecía ser muy ligera y desaparecía de inmediato no dejaba dudas de que sin duda aquello era obra de Sakura Kinesuki. Las estudiantes apenas y notaron este hecho, solo las mas avanzadas lograron percibir la escancia de la joven castaña, pero tras dejar de sentirla pensaron que fue obra de su imaginación y que aquellas luces seguro fueron provocadas por alguien mas cuya presencia no conocían.

Las que de plano ni dudaron fueron las herederas, al notar como esas luces se dirigían a ellas abrieron las ventanas y miraron atentas por lo fuese a suceder, gustosas recibieron en sus manos aquellos lazos de luces y estos se fueron acumulando hasta formar lo que eran pequeñas esferitas, las cuales por cierto se incrustaron en los colgantes que alguna vez Sakura les cedió para otorgarles poderes. Pocas soportaron la tremenda carga de recuerdos que de la nada aparecieron en su mente tras lo sucedido. Tomo mas de media hora en que todas se recuperaran y volvieran a tomar asiento. Las profesoras tenían una vaga noción de lo que había sucedido, después de todo todas las profesoras eran Yunokichi´s de elite, todo para mantener cien por ciento seguras a las herederas de los pilares, las que por cierto habían sido separadas entre las academias de la luna y el sol, pero aun después de eso seguían viviendo en la residencia del cerezo.

A la hora de la salida las herederas se reunieron en su antiguo salón de clases, donde alguna vez los dos primeros pilares les impartieron clases, todo después de liberarse cada quien se su sequito de fangirl´s, una vez reunidas se miraron mutuamente sin decir una sola palabra, por su mente solo rondaba una palabra o mas bien una persona. Y así, sin mas todas soltaron un suspiro, después sonrieron y al mismo tiempo dijeron lo que todas pensaban.

Sakura. – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Y así, una inmensa luz plateada rodeo el cuerpo del fragmento líder en la dimensión del vacio, un segundo, solo eso basto para que el fragmento de alma líder desapareciera de esa dimensión momentánea y se incrustara en el frágil cuerpo inerte de la lidere del clan. Un segundo, eso es lo que basto para que medio mundo sintiera el despertar de ese enorme poder, el cual solo le pertenecía a una sola persona.

En cuanto los seres mas cercanos a esa chica sintieron su poder despertar no dudaron y fueron a checar si no era solo una ilusión lo que sentían. Touya y Yukito desaparecieron en una ráfaga de viento en medio del hospital frente a la mirada desconcertada de las enfermeras y doctoras; Kero ni termino su junta con las Yunokichi de elite y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo a ver lo que sucedía, las herederas en un solo parpadeo ya estaban a la entrada de las gran habitación principal, y un segundo después todos estaban ahí reunidos, no podían entrar, no sabiendo que Tomoyo seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de este suceso, después de todo el alcohol es mal amigo, además de ello aun estaba la barrera que la misma amatista había colocado para que nadie la interrumpiera durante el día.

Sakura despertó entre pétalos de flores de cerezo, toda la cama era cubierta por una pequeña capa de estas flores rodeando su cuerpo, su esposa estaba a un lado suyo, son el cabello enmarañado, la piel mas blanca que de costumbre, los labios resecos y en la mano derecha una botella de alcohol a medio tomar mientras que en la izquierda sostenía una cajetilla de cigarrillos casi vacía. Aparto su mirada con algo de desilusión, pero al mismo tiempo comprensible pues ella quizá habría hecho lo mismo en esa situación. Miro a su alrededor, todo era un verdadero desastre, comida echada a perder en los muebles, botellas vacías de cerveza y whisky por todo el piso, colillas de cigarro hasta por debajo de la alfombra, los muebles quemados, ropa tirada por todo lados, las toallas de baño mojadas en el piso cercano a la puerta de este y por si fuera poco todos los espejos rotos, sin duda alguna todo era un completo desastre. Tomo dos segundos arreglar todo, solo eso y nada mas, después todo quedo como si nada; la castaña recostó a la amatista en al cama y la dejo descansar un par de horas; no fue hasta que noto un pequeño rugidito de parte de su estomago cuando recordó que no había consumido alimentos sólidos en dos meses. Se miro al espejo, nada fuera do lo que recordaba, incluso sus ojos estaña carecientes de brillo, justo como lo recordaba, la única diferencia es que ahora si podía ver bien, ya no veía solo oscuridad y la silueta de su esencia mágica. Los ruiditos de su estomago se hicieron mas audibles y es así como ya sin mas remedio salió del lugar para ir a la cocina y comer algo. Lo que no esperaba era que la puerta estuviera trabada y que esta le impidiera sentir la presencia de las personas que estaban del otro lado, con un mínimo esfuerzo deshizo el hechizo que la aprisionaba en la habitación.

Los recién llegados solo se quedaron mirando la puerta mientras esta se habría dejando ver la figura de la joven chica que salía por ella, estáticos y sin aliento se quedaron al ver la imagen de la joven castaña salir de la habitación. Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes casi de inmediato, los gritos de emoción y euforia fueron retenidos al ver como la castaña les imploraba un poco de silencio, en primera por que el segundo pilar permanecía dormido y ella aun no se acostumbraba a tanto escándalo después de tantos dias en completa soledad.

Bajaron directo a la sala para conversar un poco, pero apenas y se habían sentado cuando la castaña rogo por algo de comida.

Puffff, este es el inicio de la secuela del fic, este se llamara "Mientras dormías" y le seguirá creo yo un grandioso epilogo creo yo muy esperado para quienes odiamos a Shaoran, "Juicio justo". Waaaa cuantos proyectos y yo con tan poquito tiempo, solo tengo dos meses de vacaciones ja ja ja.

En fin, calculo que este fic no tendrá mas de 13 caps, pero dado k calcule k en el anterior serian solo diez y me salió un poco mas del doble no aseguro nada. Siento yo k el prologo me salió algo flojo o no se k opinen ustedes. Ahí me dicen, va!

Ya saben, dudas preguntas y/o comentarios son bien recibidos, solo absténganse de majaderías jejeje.

Bueno, cuídense hermosuras, ahí nos estaremos leyendo, bye.

P.D. : disculpen las faltas de orrografia xD


	2. Chapter 2

**::: Poniendo orden :::**

Una hora, solo una hora había pasado desde su despertar, no había hecho nada aun para aclarar las cosas con las personas que le rodeaban, solo comía, comía como nunca en su vida, estaba algo cansada pero no lo demostraba, aun así todos en el comedor lo sabían, se notaba en sus ojos el terrible cansancio pero no decían nada, preferían que ella hablara, pero eso seria después, cuando ella terminara de ingerir todos esos alimentos que había pedido, no era para menos, la chica no había ingerido alimentos sólidos en dos meses, su cuerpo solo recibió sueros intravenosos y nada mas. Todos la miraban expectantes, tenían miedo, miedo a que la chica frente a ellos fuese una cruel ilusión, y todo por que la esencia de la chica parecía no estar presente, como si de un ser no existente se tratara, y eso les aterraba, por que de ser así el mismísimo doctor lo sabría, pero ya nada era viable cuando se trataba de la líder del clan.

El semblante sereno de Sakura y los tenedores en su lugar les anunciaban que era hora de contestar a sus preguntas, pero la chica no las respondería ahí, llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada y su piel ya se veía pálida, así que salieron al jardín. El aire fresco le sentó de maravilla a la chica castaña, el sol en su piel era la sensación mas cálida que había sentido hasta el momento después de dos meses, no espero a que los demás la siguieran, ella corrió contenta por todo el jardín hasta llegar al lago, se sentó a la orilla del muelle y remojo sus pies con alegría, los demás la siguieron casi corriendo, querían que ella hablara pero no podían presionarla, pero ella no hablaba, solo sonreía y miraba alrededor, como esperando que algo pasara o que alguien la encontrara. Cinco minutos, solo ese tiempo basto para que por fin hablara la chica.

Bueno, tengo poco tiempo así que pregunten de una vez. – les dijo sin siquiera mirarlos. Todos sintieron morirse, el pequeño kero voló a la cabeza de su ama y se quedo ahí observando la nada, con lagrimitas en sus ojos acaricio la cabeza de la chica y no dijo nada. Yukito casi tuvo que detener a Touya para que este no se abalanzara contra su hermana para reprenderla por tenerlos a todos tan preocupados. El chico se calmo y respiro profundo, apenas iba a hablar cuando vio como la más pequeña de las herederas se acercaba a la líder.

Lo siento. – dijo Ellis mientras su mano derecha se apoyaba en el hombro izquierdo de su líder par sentarse alado de su líder. Sakura miro interrogante a rubia y dejo que esta prosiguiera. – No pude evitarlo, fue usted quien me pidió que evitara esto y yo no lo he cumplido, he defraudado su confianza. – unas lagrimas traicioneras comenzaban a emerger de sus amatistas ojos. Sakura de inmediato recordó que fue en aquella noche tan triste y especial a la vez que le había pedido eso a la rubia.

No te preocupes. – la abrazo y limpio sus lagrimas, después de hacerlo un pucherito se formo en sus labios. – Y ya deja de tratarme así, soy muy chica para que me traten mis hermanas pilares como todo un adulto, el que sea la líder del clan no significa que ustedes me deban tratar así. – la escena hiso sonreír a mas de una de las presentes, era verdad, a la castaña nunca le gusto que los demás la trataran de esa forma. – ustedes de ahí atrás, ¿Cuando piensan hablar?. – les dijo a todos los demás presentes. De inmediato todo se acercaron con una sonrisa en sus labios, hacia ya tanto tiempo que no veían esa sonrisa en los labios de la chica que les parecía prácticamente una eternidad.

¿Qué paso? ¿Como es que estas de regreso? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? .- preguntaron todos a la vez dejando casi sorda a la chica.

Valla, si que tienen dudas. Veamos, lo que paso ya lo saben, dividí mi alma y mande cada fragmento de ella a cada mundo representando a cada visitante que deje pasar a esta dimensión, esos fragmentos durante todo este tiempo han forjado un futuro para todos lo que no pertenecen a mi dimensión real, un fragmento mas estuvo suspendido en una dimensión vacía donde controlaba cada aspecto que los demás le mandaban a solicitar, mi cuerpo aun tenia un pequeño fragmento de mi alma y otro esta en el colgante que tiene Tomoyo, se suponía que yo no regresaría hasta hoy en la noche, cuando haya luna llena, todo era por que así podría recuperar toda mi energía y venir mas seguido por las noches, pero dado los acontecimientos que sucedieron en mi ausencia me vi en la necesidad de regresar antes. – respiro profundamente antes de continuar. – regrese para poner el orden, el que al parecer ustedes supuestamente están llevando a cabo, pero no es así, hay cosas que deben hacer y no las han hecho, mis deberes no tenían porque hacerlos, de eso se encargarían las Yunokichi de elite, Kero y Yue. – miro con reproche a las herederas. – su único deber era y sigue siendo estudiar, el segundo escalonamiento es en un mes y no han aprendido ni la mitad de lo que ya deberían saber, además. – miro detenidamente a Yue. – espero que recuerdes lo que te e encargado a ti Yue, y a ti también Kero. – su voz era muy seria, cosa que notaron todos. – por hoy solo me quedare hasta mañana por la mañana, en cuento salga el sol dormiré nuevamente, tengo miles de cosas que averiguar en los demás mundos y mas de cuarenta fragmentos de alma que dirigir. – nadie decía nada, no sabían que decir y la líder del clan continuo. – me ayudarían mucho si siguieran mis peticiones, solo quiero que sean felices, y me temo que si siguen como hasta hora perderán algo mas que tiempo y esfuerzo, el futuro pende de un hilo, aun que mirándolo detenidamente solo depende de una persona. – miro disimuladamente a la chica Kuga. – pero nada es viable, el futuro lo forjamos todos, yo solo estoy haciendo todo cuanto puedo para dejarles otro futuro, uno en su propio mundo y no en este, su deber será forjar el de esta dimensión. Además falta poco para que entiendan el porque de mis decisión. Hay cosas que yo no podre hacer y que ustedes tendrán que realizar mas por si mismas que por nadie mas.

¿Que quieres decir con eso Sakura-chan?. – pregunto una muy intranquila Nagisa. Todas al instante miraron preocupadas a la joven líder. Esta a su vez comenzó a reír divertida de la situación.

Saben, si les dijera lo que pasaran seria como arruinarles la sorpresa, además no será nada que no puedan resolver, la vida no es vida si uno sabe lo que pasara en ella. – dijo Sakura recordando los problemas que dijo haber tenido el mago Clow cuando vivió en el pasado.

Ella tiene razón. – hablo por fin Touya. – si supiéramos lo que pasara en cada momento de nuestra vida no seria vivir, sino dejar que las cosas pasaran sin ponerle ni un solo esfuerzo por vivirla, es mejor así. – fijo su mirada en su hermana. – Oi, Sakura ¿Qué es esa esencia que te envuelve? . – dijo sin mas llamando la atención de todos, y es que nadie mas que el lo había notado, un ligera esencia rodeaba el cuerpo de la castaña impidiendo que la energía natural del a chica fluyera y pudiese ser reconocida fácilmente.

Es un secreto. – rio por lo bajo, ella sabia a que se refería su hermano, la energía que la envolvía era nada mas ni nada menso que de su "abuelo", pero era algo que aun tenia que averiguar bien. La respuesta desconcertó a todos, pero era en vano preguntarle pues sabían que la chica no diría nada. – Bueno, tengo muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo para poner un poco de orden. – miro a la chica Kuga. – Natsuki, ¿Podrías acompañarme?. – prácticamente ni le había preguntado, solo la tomo de la mano y desapareció en la nada dejando a las herederas muy desconcertadas y sobre todo a una Shizuru algo inquieta.

Ambas reaparecieron en un lugar desconocido para la chica Kuga, en cuanto aparecieron decenas de mujeres ataviadas con túnicas blancas rodearon al a joven líder mostrándole miles de reportes y guiándoles a los diferentes laboratorios para checar los resultados que había obtenido durante los últimos meses, Sakura solo observaba, firmaba los reportes y checaba cada documento que le presentaban con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Kuga por su parte no sabia que hacer, se sentía extrañamente feliz en ese lugar, como si ese enorme laboratorio fuese su lugar preferido en la tierra, miraba a todos lados y mientras mas veía mas le interesaba el saber que hacían ahí y el propósito de esos experimentos, incluso logro divisar a algunas Yunokichi de elite siendo monitoreadas mientras sostenían una batalla simulada, todo eso le interesaba, quizá solo era la sangre Kuga de su madre que estaba despertando en ella, pero aun así, todo eso, el laboratorio, los experimentos, el compañerismo y las ansias del saber científico la llamaban enormemente, quería estar ahí, con todas las demás científicas investigando cosas, encontrando soluciones para los problemas de la organización que no podían ser resueltos con facilidad ni magia simple, podía detectar fácilmente el aura de Sakura rondar todo el lugar, como si la chica siempre estuviese ahí, miro intrigada a la líder del clan, pero esta no despedía de su cuerpo su energía mágica, su esencia aun era encubierta por esa otra esencia desconocida para ella, pero, si la castaña no era la que irradiaba esa bruma tan característica suya, entonces ¿Quien era o que era lo que poseía tal don? Miro a todos lados buscando la respuesta, pero no la encontró, era como si el mismo edificio estuviese irradiando la presencia de Sakura desde cada rincón posible, llegaron aun ultimo laboratorio, uno que tenia por nombre "The children", Natsuki sintió como un enorme peso se le posicionaba en el corazón y le quitaba las ganas de seguir caminando, Sakura lo noto de inmediato y la ayudo a proseguir, ya estaba cerca de su objetivo y no permitiría que la oportunidad se le escapara, en cuanto ambas entraron notaron algo raro en el lugar, había muy poca gente, demasiada poca a comparación de hace dos meses donde la líder había dejado investigando a mas de cincuenta investigadoras en ese laboratorio, en cuanto la líder ingreso, las pocas mujeres que aun permanecían ahí le explicaron que después de su desaparición las encargadas del proyecto fueron reasignadas y que la mayoría de sus subordinadas se habían ido con ellas, a Sakura esto la molesto grandemente, solo quedaban ocho mujeres investigando aquello que había encargado ella misma y con la poca ayuda apenas y lograban terminar las operaciones y ecuaciones necesarias, pero obviamente no lograban poner el proyecto en investigación de campo ni experimentar con ello pues las encargadas del proyecto se habían encargado de desaparecer cada dato y muestra disponible argumentando que esas eran las reglas del laboratorio, a Sakura casi le da un paro cardiaco al saberlo, de ser así todo estaba retrasado y aun no vería la posibilidad de que ese proyecto fuese llevado a cavo, y de ser así la existencia de las niñas peligraba, mando a llamar a las antiguas encargadas del proyecto "The children". En cuanto estas pisaron el laboratorio un aura de superioridad las rodeaba, se sentía muy importantes pues habían logrado grandes avances en un proyecto no autorizado por la líder del clan, ellas habían iniciado su propia investigación con grandes resultados, pero para su desgracia había usado cepas de las muestras que la misma líder del clan les dio, habían usado la sangre de la líder del clan, y claro, como esta estaba desaparecida creían que la clonación era la respuesta idónea para levantarle el animo al segundo pilar y poner orden en la organización, y ahí es cuando Sakura puso mas atención al aura del lugar, todo el edificio estaba inundado con su esencia, pero solo con la esencia, no con su magia, esto si la calmo un poco, pero aun así estaba furiosa. Y ahí estaban las mujeres, creyendo que lo que sus ojos veían no era mas que una ilusión creada por las Yunokichi investigadoras del proyecto "The children" para que les dejaran usar las cepas que aun tenían disponibles, y se rieron, mas bien se burlaron de lo que ellas creían era un tonto intento por alcanzar las cepas y continuar con un proyecto "inútil" como ellas lo creían, la chica Kuga no entendía que pasaba pero tenia el presentimiento de que ese proyecto era muy importante para ella, no, mas bien para todas las herederas de pilares, incluyendo a los dos primeros pilares, de no ser así la líder del clan no estaría tan alterada, se mantuvo al margen y observo la situación, su cuerpo era cubierto por la sombra de uno de los aparatos del laboratorio por lo cual ni una de las Yunokichi recién llegadas la vería.

El aire de superioridad era lo que mas le molestaba a la líder del clan, ese maldito ego era lo que mas odiaba y ahora lo veía frente suyo, las mujeres se mofaron de ella en cuanto pidió una explicación de su actitud, no era por nada, pero esas mujeres si que se las gastaron al sentirse superiores al mismísimo primer pilar principal estelar, a las investigadoras que aun quedaban del proyecto "The children" les dio mala espina el aire de superioridad de sus antiguas jefas, pero habían recibido la orden de la líder en no inmiscuirse mientras ella hablaba con las ex-encargadas.

¿Están consientes de que violaron una orden oficial directa y que ahora están siendo impertinentes con su líder? . – pregunto sarcástica la castaña. Como respuesta recibió más risas y más insultos.

Oh, por favor niñas, no nos hagan reír, ¿De verdad creen que esta tonta ilusión lograra asustarnos?. – murmuro una de las mujeres, de cabellera negra y corta con ojos negros. – Seguro es una de esas escuinclas de la institución, verdad. – intento agarrar el cabello de Sakura para tirar de el, esto no lo tenia permitido nadie, maltratar a la líder del clan era como apuñalar a la organización, las investigadoras están sudando frio antes esta situación , pero antes de que esas impertinentes tocaran a Sakura el disparo de un arma mágica impidió el avance de esa mujer, evitando el daño futuro a la castaña líder del clan.

Estas idiota si crees que dejare que le hagas daño, esa chica ha hecho mucho por mí y no permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima. – murmuro Natsuki desde las sombras empuñando su pistola mágica.

¿Quién te crees escuincla? Sal de ahí inmediatamente, te castigare por retar a una Yunokichi de un rango superior. – murmuro la mujer mientras sobaba su mano. – sal de ahí de una vez y dinos quien eres. – y así Natsuki lo hizo, pero no por que la mujer lo pidiera, sino por que la castaña le dio la indicación de que lo hiciera, pero no bajo su arma, al contrario, incluso saco la otra.

Mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, hermana de línea de vida del antiguo sexto pilar principal estelar, heredera del sexto trono Yunokichi. – dijo muy segura de si misma imponiendo su nombre como Yunokichi. – Y dudo que tú estés en un rango superior al mío. – sonrió ególatra por su rango en la institución.

Se..señorita…Ku..Kuga. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? .- pregunto nerviosa la mujer.

Viendo como rogara por su rango y vida después de ver la semejante estupidez que a cometido. – le indico que mirara a Sakura. – esa chica de ahí, pese a no tener la misma esencia, es Sakura Kinesuki Kinomoto, hija de dioses, líder del clan, primer pilar principal estelar. – ante la afirmación de la chica Kuga todas las recién llegadas comenzaron a temblar.

Tienen cinco minutos para desmantelar su laboratorio, regresarme las cepas que les otorgue, desaparecer sus experimentos y presentar su renuncia como investigadoras. – dijo fría la líder del clan.

De inmediato las mujeres salieron como alma que llevaba el diablo de desmantelar su laboratorio clandestino y mandar las cepas a la líder del clan. Sakura si que estaba enojada, tomo mas de madia hora el que se calmara finalmente, recibió las cepas y las checo detenidamente, pero esto no termino ahí, claro que no, una sola llamada basto para que las Yunokichi de elite pusieran bajo custodia a las ex–investigadoras y esperaran un juicio, el que seria dentro de mucho tiempo por la falta de un consejo de hechiceras. Además mando a traer los experimentos y checarlos ella misma, sintió morirse cuando vio los fetos de si misma, la clonación era algo que no estaba permitido pues desafiaba las leyes mismas del dios creador, su padre, Amahadara. Ella no podía hacer aquello, no podía simplemente desconectar los aparatos que mantenían con vida a esos tres fetos de su persona, las tres bebitas aun no estaban completamente formadas pero eso no impedía que la chica se sintiera identificada con esas tres existencias, de no ser por las palabras de Natsuki quizá nunca hubiera desconectado a esas bebitas.

"Usted sabe que no sobrevivirán sin poderes mágicos, los cuales solo usted debe poseer, dejarlas vivir impondría un cambio al futuro ya visto, pondría en peligro su propia existencia, mandarlas a otra dimensión no es viable, pues usted es una pareja predestinada, clonar a su esposa es algo que nunca se atrevería a hacer, esas investigadoras pasaron por alto que su existencia un una línea perfecta, esas niñas no sobrevivirán ni un mes mas sin sus poderes mágicos, agonizarán antes de nacer pues la energía mágica no puede se clonada sino heredada, es mas humano desconectarlas y dejar que descansen en paz mientras aun duermen suspendidas"

Eso fue lo único que necesito escuchar la castaña para tomar valor y desconectar a las niñas, mando a enterrarlas en un lugar especial, un lugar donde descansarían en paz por siempre y que les representaría por miles de años, el árbol de cerezo mas antiguo en toda la ciudad. Natsuki si que quedo afectada por lo sucedido, no fue anda grato tener que presenciar aquel suceso ni mucho menos ser participe de ello, pero era algo inevitable, todo lo que le dijo a la castaña era verdad, esas niñas no podían seguir viviendo son su energía mágica, pero esta ya no podía ser dada, solo podía ser heredada, era lo mas humano hacer aquello. Cuando todo ya había pasado y todo mudo se había calmado Sakura reasigno a mas investigadoras a ese proyecto, era de suma importancia el que ese proyecto tuviera frutos cuanto antes. A ese proyecto fueron reasignadas mas de treinta Yunokichi´s investigadoras de elite (hechiceras tan experimentadas en el campo la investigación y que se consideraban todas unas maestras en el campo de batalla) que anteriormente habían estado regadas por todo el mundo, pero aun faltaba la encargada general de la investigación, la que anteriormente era ella, pero con los acontecimientos recientes ella no podría estar ahí mas de un par de horas al mes, además de que la rama científica no le era demasiada llamativa y la distraía de sus deberes como líder del clan.

Y es ahí cuando la chica Kuga se intereso por el proyecto, tenia la urgente necesidad de enterarse de que trataba aquel tan importante proyecto denominado "The children". El semblante serio que puso Sakura cuando Natsuki le pregunto fue todo un espectáculo de ver, medio mundo se paralizo, era increíble que a estas alturas las herederas aun no supieran de lo que era el proyecto "The children ". Sakura llevo a la princesa de hielo a los comedores públicos de los laboratorios y ahí le comento todo lo referente al proyecto. A Natsuki casi le da un infarto al enterarse de lo que era el proyecto, nunca se imagino que de esa investigación dependiera el nacimiento de sus hijas y sobrinas, fue ahí cuando comprendió el enojo de la chica Kinesuki cuando el proyecto fue suspendido. Lo que si la sorprendió era que la castaña le pidiera ser la encargada general del proyecto, estaba renuente desde un principio, después de todo ella no sabía ni pio de nada relacionado con la rama científica, a lo que la castaña solo respondió a realizarle algunas preguntas de magia, del trabajo de su madre y por ultimo del como ella creía que se relacionaba la magia con la rama científica, casi se cae de la silla cuando se dio cuenta de que su sangre de investigadora se encendía cada que combinaba en su mente la magia y la investigación, Sakura solo rió divertida ante la sorpresa de la chica, basto un minuto hablando de la señora Kuga para que la chica comprendiera que ella había heredado mas de su madre que de su padre.

Natsuki no entendía el como sabia tantas cosas de ese tipo, quizá era porque de pequeña paso mucho tiempo en laboratorios con su madre y algo de ello se le había pegado, y ahora con la magia en su sangre todo le resultaba mas fácil puesto que esta se relacionaba con todo lo existente en los miles de mundos, sin duda alguna el ser una investigadora estaba destinado desde el día en que nació en el lecho Kuga.

Natsuki después de meditarlo un minuto termino aceptando, lo que si no esperaba era que tendría que pasar menos tiempo con la castaña dueña de su corazón puesto que tendría que ir directo de la escuela al laboratorio, pero ya se las arreglaría, tendría que matarse con el trabajo y el estudio con tal de cumplir con todo, pero aseguraba que pasaría tiempo de calidad con su novia, aun que tampoco sabia como le aria, después de todo de esa investigación dependía el nacimiento de sus hijas.

Sakura le pidió en sobremanera que mantuviera en secreto el proyecto lo mas que fuese posible, de enterarse las herederas no pararían de hacerle preguntas y no la dejarían trabajar en paz, era comprensible, después de todo todas ellas habían quedado prendadas de sus hijas, Natsuki comprendió de inmediato, sabia que su novia le haría miles de preguntas sobre el donde estaría pero ya se las arreglaría después, ahora lo único que podía hacer era ponerse al corriente con los pequeños avances que habían hecho las mas antiguas del proyecto.

Sakura dejo a la joven futura doctora Kuga en los laboratorios, ya después iría por ella ya que la chica seguramente no sabia ni donde se encontraba la salida. Lo siguiente en la agenda Kinesuki era ir donde los campos de entrenamiento de las Yunokichi de elite, donde seguramente se encontraban entrenando las antiguas Hime´s.

En las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban miles de hectáreas de bosques y planicies utilizados para el entrenamiento de las Yunokichi de elite, todo con tal de separarlas de las cercanías de la ciudad ya que sus niveles de poder fácilmente podrían dañar a las ciudadanas y los edificios de los alrededores. El grupo de Yunokichi´s de elite no ascendía a mas de cien mujeres, las cuales se habían mantenido así desde hacia mas de diez años puesto que no habían reclutado a nadie con el nivel necesario para ser un miembro de ese grupo.

Mai, Mikoto y Nao demostraron ser un perfecto trío de ataque y defensa, ni una sola de las demás Ex–Hime´s lograba penetrar en su defensa para vencerlas, el único equipo que quedaba a la par de ellas era el de Miyu, Alyssa y Akira, todo un caso si alguna de las demás intentaba acercársele. Sakura se quedo observando las batallas de las chicas por unos minutos, era impresionante lo hábiles que eran todas, en menos de dos meses ya habían logrado controlar los poderes mágicos que se les habían otorgado y los dividían perfectamente en cada hechizo. Lo que si la sorprendió aun mas era ver a dos personas que no deberían estar ahí, casi se cae de la rama del árbol donde se encontraba sentada al ver a Takumi Tokiha y a Haruka Suzushiro siendo entrenados por las Yunokichi de elite, y mas la sorprendió el hecho de que Mai dejara que su hermano menor practicara después de su operación al corazón.

Ambos tenían una coordinación envidiable para cualquier estudiante de la institución, aun no lograban el nivel de sus demás compañeras pero se notaba que si practicaban por un poco mas lograrían estar al nivel de sus demás compañeras. Puso un poco mas de atención y noto como el chico y la joven Okuzaki se lanzaban miraditas coquetas, esto ya lo esperaba, por otro lado no esperaba que la chica Suzushiro se sonrojara con la dulce mirada de Yukino, lo que significaba que probablemente los sentimientos de la chica estuviesen siendo correspondidos.

Todos los presentes estaban entrenando cuando de repente un grupo de chicas apareció, todas con el mismo uniforme de entrenamiento, ahí si que la castaña se desconcertó, las recién llegadas eran del grupo de chicas provenientes de Astraea Hill, las únicas faltantes eran Shizuma y Nagisa y de ahí todas estaban presentes preparándose para iniciar el entrenamiento. El desempeño de esas jóvenes era el mismo que el del joven Takumi y de la gritona Haruka (quien diga k la chica no es gritona es que no ha visto la serie). Estuvo ahí por unos minutos mas, solo observando, ocultando su presencia de las Yunokichi de elite para que no notaran que ella estaba viendo el entrenamiento. Desafortunadamente un incidente con los poderes de la pequeña Kagome la obligo a moverse rápidamente descuidando la barrera que ocultaba su presencia. De inmediato las entrenadoras la rodearon apuntándole con sus armas ante la mirada expectante de sus alumnas.

Claro que después de ver de quien se trataba le ofrecieron disculpas. Sakura se enorgulleció de las chicas de elite, basto una milésima de segundo para que reaccionaran y defendieran a las más débiles y otra milésima de segundo en darse cuenta de quien era en realidad, algo muy diferente de lo sucedido en el laboratorio del lago. Después de ese suceso tenia planeado hablar con las visitantes cuando sintió la presencia de otras personas acercándose, las reconoció de inmediato, eran Makoto, Otoha y la pequeña lirio, las tres ataviadas con el mismo uniforme. Completamente desconcertada pidió a las Yunokichi de elite hablar con ella a solas.

Explíquenme esto. – casi ordeno, pero su tono no era autoritario sino sereno, muy calmado. – no es que me desagrade, solo quiero saber que paso. – intento tranquilizar a las pobres mujeres que prácticamente estaban temblando.

Hicimos lo que usted pidió. – comento la líder de ellas, una mujer de edad mediana de cabellera corta azulada y ojos marrones. – al principio solo iniciamos con las Ex-Hime´s, pero con el tiempo ellas fueron trayendo a sus demás compañeras pidiéndonos entrenarlas. – termino de decir la mujer, cuyo nombre era Kaoru.

Con el pasar del tiempo nos dimos cuenta del potencial de estas chicas y las hemos seguido entrenando. – secundo otra mujer, la segunda al mando del entrenamiento, de cabellera corta y castaña con ojos azules. Su nombre era Ushio.

Comprendo, pero….- miro al grupo de chicas. - ¿A cuantas misiones las han mandado y que rango tenían? – regreso su mirada seria al trío de Yunokichi´s que parecían no entender a que conllevaba esa pregunta.

Se han llevado a cabo 54 misiones de rango superior, 38 de case alta, 27 de clase media y 127 de case baja, todas culminadas exitosamente y realzadas por las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento. Solo 35 de ellas fueron en las afueras de Tomoeda y todas fueron acompañadas por más de una Yunokichi de elite al realizarla. – respondió la tercera al mando, una mujer alta de cabellera negra y larga de ojos negros. Sakura se sorprendió de lo que había dicho Sumika, sencillamente no esperaba tales resultados, pero eso confirmaba el buen juicio de esas tres entrenadoras, no por nada eran las generales de todo el batallón de Yunokichi´s de elite.

Increíble…..—guardo silencio unos segundos mientras miraba a las estudiantes detenidamente. – necesito una demostración. – sonrió ante la cara de asombro que mostraron las maestras. – yo escogeré a las rivales….pelearan….conmigo. – se aparto de las Yunokichi y fue directo con las estudiantes, las miro detenidamente a todas y comenzó a tomar su decisión. – Amane, Chiyo, Miyuki, Kagome, Makoto, Otoha, Tsubomi y Chikaru, levántense y prepárense, en cinco minutos pelearan conmigo. – les dijo sin la menor reserva, impactando a las elegidas e inquietando a las profesoras.

Desapareció y reapareció en la mansión, camino silenciosamente por toda la habitación tratando de no romper el sueño de su aun dormida y ebria esposa, fue directo al armario y saco de el su traje de batalla mas sencillo, el mismo que utilizo cuando peleo contra los diez antiguos pilares. Después de un solo parpadeo este se acoplo a su cuerpo, regreso donde el lecho matrimonial y se sentó en la orilla, contemplando el tranquilo dormir de su esposa, no soporto la tentación y acaricio su rostro, de inmediato su nombre salió casi como un suspiro de los labios de su amada amatista. La castaña sonrió complacida y se despidió de su amada besándola en la frente.

Por otra parte las chicas seleccionadas sentían morirse, no entendían el porque de tan repentina decisión, es mas, no sabían que la líder del clan ya había despertado, morían de nervios pues nunca habían sostenido una pelea con un pilar, habían escuchado rumores sobre los poderes de las herederas e incluso del primer pilar, pero con respecto a los del primer pilar todo era casi un enigma, solo sabían rumores sobre sus fantásticas confrontaciones cuando era mas chica y lo que era peor aun, ya habían escuchado sobre la batalla que los anteriores pilares sostuvieron con los dos actuales.

Apenas iban a discutir sus posibilidades cuando vieron aparecer nuevamente a la líder del clan, ataviada con ese uniforme del que creían solo era un mito, por que ni una de ellas la había visto con otro uniforme que no fuera el de la institución, al verla sintieron un miedo recorrer cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, la chica se vea tan decidida, tan fuerte y deslumbrante, se vea a distancia que su poder era inmenso y que de cometer un erros podría n perder la vida. Sakura noto el miedo que imponía, algo extrañada se acercó a la profesora líder y le pregunto el porque de esa reacción de las chicas, de inmediato las tres profesoras se sonrojaron y confesaron que quizá se habían propasado un poco al contarles las historias de sus tiempos como Card Captor y sobre todo la gran batalla que los dos pilarse sostuvieron con los antiguos.

Muerta de la risa se acercó a las chicas y les dijo que no debían temerle, que solo era una pequeña prueba y nada más. Sakura les dio unos minutos mas para organizarse mientras les impartía una mini clase sobre los requerimientos de una Yunokichi de elite, lo que al parecer las profesoras pasaron por alto.

"Una Yunokichi de elite debe ser mas que una simple hechicera. Debe estar por encima del rango normal de una Yunokichi, debe tener un perfecto control en sus poderes y saber subdividirlos en cada uno de los hechizos que realizara, debe tener un perfecto control de su elemento clave y así lograr una ventaja en el campo de batalla, debe saber anticiparse a cada movimiento de su contrincante, debe tener el conocimiento basto de toda la gama de hechizos existentes, pero por sobre todo debe saber como tomar ventaja del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, debe saber ocultar su presencia a la perfección, debe saber cual es el manejo adecuado de su armas y debe especializarse en por lo menos en el arte de la espada, una Yunokichi de elite debe estar dispuesta a todo por el bienestar de la organización, pero es gracias a todos esos requerimientos que se piden que ni una sola Yunokichi de elite a perecido en toda la historia de esta organización, las Yunokichi de elite están el las tres categorías mas poderosas de lo que es la base de esta organización, en primera base están los diez pilares principales, le secundan las Yunokichi del consejo y en tercera posición están las Yunokichi de elite. Ser una Yunokichi de elite es uno de los trabajos mas extenuantes de todos, son guerreras excepcionales y regularmente son llamadas a misiones fuera de la ciudad e incluso del país. Espero que teniendo en cuenta todo esto ya estén listas para demostrarme lo que tienen. "

Tras le breve explicación de la castaña todas estaban mas ilusionadas, se veían decididas y deseosas de pasar la pequeña prueba y demostrarle a la líder del clan lo capaces que eran de ser parte de las Yunokichi de elite, Sakura se veía entusiasmada, se podía ver que esas chicas no se reprimirían solo por ser su oponente la líder del clan. Las profesoras llevaron a las demás estudiantes a un lugar más seguro a unos metros de ahí, pusieron un campo de fuerza y esperaron a que la batalla comenzara.

Las primeras en atacar fueron Amane y Chikaru, ambas ya casi expertas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambas eran un dúo perfecto de ataque, pero Sakura era demasiado hábil para ellas dos, aun así le costaba algo de trabajo repeler cada ataque de parte de esas chicas, aun estaba cansada y solo las Yunokichi de elite notaron esto, aun así sabían que interrumpir la pelea conllevaría a un castigo. La pelea se prolongo por mas de un minuto, a cada ataque Sakura perdía rapidez y agilidad, Amane logro notar esto y se detuvo casi en seco, por otro lado Chikaru no se detuvo para nada y siguió atacando, Sakura logro evitar una patada de parte de la morena y esta le dio fuertemente al príncipe de Spica quien se había detenido anteriormente, Amane callo al suelo casi inconsciente y respirando entrecortadamente, Chikaru se distrajo y eso fue suficiente para que Sakura tomara ventaja haciéndole perder el equilibrio. "Distraerse no esta permitido Chikaru, al hacerlo ponemos en peligro las vidas de nuestras compañeras; confiarse tampoco esta permitido Amane, no importa que tan débil y cansada se vea tu contrincante, no te apiades de ella y termina la misión" les reprendió la castaña con ambas ya tiradas en el suelo exhaustas, no lo demostraron pero en verdad les costo mucho trabajo seguir el ritmo de la castaña.

Las siguientes en enfrentar a la líder fueron Tsubomi y Chiyo, ambas hábiles en el manejo de armas, para su ventaja la líder del clan no utilizaría mas que su báculo mágico y anda mas, al momento de convocarlo muchas quedaron maravilladas por el terrible poder que despedía la chica, sin duda alguna la bruma rosada de la que habían oído no fue mentira pues ahora esa bruma casi les impedía moverse tranquilamente, para hacerles mas fácil las cosas a las chicas Sakura uso la transformación base de su báculo, de usar la mas poderosa las asustaría mas, asimismo que de convocar la transformación mas poderosa conllevaría a romper la esencia que la encubría y dar a conocer a todo el mundo que ya había despertado, eso incluía a su esposa, algo que no quería que pasara.

La pelea inicio y termino en un minuto, ambas eran buenas eso ni dudarlo, pero en cuanto de espadas se trataba no por nada Sakura fue entrenada por su hermana mayor, quien en un principio se le conoció como "El relámpago blanco" la mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos, de un solo movimiento las desarmo a las dos y las dejo indefensas, "Si su especialidad no es la espada deberían buscar otro tipo de arma, a veces el arma mas poderosa no es la que tiene el mejor filo, sino la que mejor se acopla a tu personalidad, lo suyo no es la sangre, y confieso que tampoco es lo mío, usen mi ejemplo y especialícense en los bastones, son los que mejor se acoplaran a ustedes, pero no esta por demás tener en cuenta lo hábiles que son con las espadas". Tras decirles esto la castaña perdió el equilibrio, asustando a todas las presentes, mas sin embargo no permitió que nadie se le acercara, aun tenia que mantenerse firme ante todo, de no hacerlo no seria capaz de llegar hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Las siguientes oponentes fueron Makoto y Otoha, ambas ya habían aprendido a controlar su elemento base, ambas controlaban el fuego, Sakura pese a su cansancio se mantuvo tranquila, ya sabia como terminaría la cosa, y aun que no le agradaba debía seguir con las lecciones y hacerles entender a esas chicas que aun tenían muchísimo que aprender para llegar a ser Yunokichi´s de elite, pero admiraba su entusiasmo. La batalla inicio, una oleada de fuego por parte de Otoha cubrió por completo a Sakura, inquietando a las presentes, pero nada que la chica no pudiera resolver, ante la mirada atónita de las presentes el fuego se transformo en un enorme bola que fue ascendiendo lentamente, un segundo después Sakura se encontraba sosteniendo esa enorme bola de fuego y sin mas la hizo desaparecer. Makoto por su parte inicio su ataque incendiando sus manos e intentando un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no funciono, tenia un buen control sobre su elemento, eso no dudarlo, pero a Makoto le faltaba mucha practica en el combate y carecía de agilidad, tenia poco balance y no le costo nada de trabajo a Sakura derribarla con un solo golpe. Otoha quiso aprovechar el que la castaña estuviera distraída con Makoto e intento atacarla, la castaña simplemente anulo su ataque sin siquiera haberla visto venir sobre ella. "Makoto, has trabajado tanto en controlar tu elemento que olvidaste mantenerte en forma, has perdido agilidad, tu balance es pésimo y te falta mucha practica de campo; Otoha te cohibiste, lo note, aun así quisiste aprovechar mi distracción e intentaste atacarme, pero ten en cuenta que habrá oponentes que te dejaran ver lo que deseas con tal de obtener ventaja y hacerte caer, nunca te confíes aun cuando veas que llevas la ventaja".

Para la batalla final solo quedaron Miyuki y Kagome, a esta última le faltaba muchísimo para poder controlar sus poderes, pero ambas eran buenas en los hechizos, solo basto una mirada cómplice entre ambas para iniciar su ataque. Miyuki invoco una densa neblina, lo suficientemente densa como para evitar que alguien viera lo que sucedería, de inmediato Sakura la disipo dejando a el campo completamente mojado, para cuando hizo eso Miyuki ya tenia listo su próximo hechizo, de alguna manera logro inmovilizar a la castaña, de hecho fue gracias a los pequeños charcos de agua que dejo la castaña anteriormente, ya que estos se transformaron en una extraña mescla pegajosa que se había pegado a los pies de la castaña sin que esta se diera cuenta, Sakura se impresiono, Miyuki era buena, muy buena, pero no tanto como ella, en un parpadeo logro zafarse del hechizo y revertirlo contra Miyuki, esta se enojo y algo fastidiada se deshizo del problema, pronto Miyuki canalizo su energía en una esfera de energía y la lanzo a la castaña, esta la esquivo pero le llevo una milésima de segundo percatarse de que esa esfera golpearía a la pequeña Kagome, la niña parecía no reaccionar por lo que Sakura corrió en su ayuda, mas sin embargo la esfera desapareció a menos de un metro de tocar a la pequeña Kagome dejando a la castaña muy confundida, para cuando Sakura se percato de lo que pasaba ya estaba atrapada nuevamente, algo le impedía moverse y no importaba que hechizo utilizara no podía zafarse de el, y ahí cayo en cuenta, la combinación de dos poderes, Miyuki radicaba en el poder de la luna y Kagome en el poder del sol, aun siendo de día y pese a que los poderes de Kagome aun no podían ser controlados a la perfección la chica aun tenia el poder del sol a su favor, tomando la energía solar podía hacer que sus hechizos fueran los mas poderosos no importando que estos solo requirieran una cantidad escasa de control y energía, algo que la favorecía por el memento, en cuanto a Miyuki pues, ella si controlaba bien sus poderes y tenia un basto conocimiento de los hechizos, además de que la luan comenzaba a salir dándole un poco mas de fuerza a sus hechizos, si bien la batalla fue simple la verdad las contrincantes quedaron exhaustas, ahora comprendían el porque esa chica castaña era la líder del clan, Sakura solo se libero de los hechizos y se relajo, estaba muy contenta. "Felicidades, son muy buenas, supieron hacerme bajar mi guardia, solo trabaja un poco mas con en control de energía Kagome-chan, Miyuki-san es demasiado amable con sus hechizos pero así esta bien por el memento, son un buen equipo"

Tras la ultima batalla Sakura reunió a todas nuevamente y les dio su completa aprobación para seguir entrenando, les indico a las profesoras los puntos débiles que radicaban en su enseñanza y dejo que las chicas prosiguieran con sus actividades. No obstante, aunque la idea de quedarse a verlas entrenar era tentadora, aun tenía cosas que hacer, apenas iba a retirarse cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro pidiendo unos minutos de su atención.

Yuuki Nao-san ¿Qué se le ofrece? . – pregunto la castaña algo desconcertada.

Yo…solo ... - murmuro roja como un tomate, cosa que notaron todas las presentes, pero Sakura sabia de que se trataba el asunto y espero a que la chica hablara. – quería agradecerle….por lo que hizo en mi dimensión con mi vida. – termino de decir esto ultimo tan rápido que apenas y se le entendió.

No se preocupe, no es nada, ese sentimiento que guarda en su pecho no esta solo, todas sus compañeras sienten lo mismo y desean expresarlo, no se cohíba mas, socialice con ellas, deje de ser tan fría y cruel como lo era en su dimensión, ya no hay razón para serlo, ya se lo había dicho antes, no tema expresarse por que aquí no será juzgada. – la abrazo tiernamente. – no temas ser usted misma, recuerde que dentro de ese caparazón de rudeza aun vive la dulce mujer que su madre siempre deseo que fuera. – le susurro al oído. – su madre vendrá pronto Yuuki-san, no deje que se lleve una mala impresión y se preocupe por usted. – le dijo al oído a modo de secreto.

Después de esa escena por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se vio a una Yuuki Nao sonriendo sinceramente, algo que sorprendió en sobremanera a sus compañeras, pero lo que mas las sorprendió fue verla llora, pero se notaba que esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Un minuto, solo eso, la líder del clan cayó al suelo inconsciente y no despertó hasta después de un minuto. Las Yunokichi de elite ya prácticamente estaban a punto de llevarla al hospital, después de todo ese era el protocolo en ese tipo de casos. Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un terrible dolor en el pecho, fue tal que incluso la hizo retorcerse por unos segundos en el suelo, con lo cansada que estaba y con el sentido del dolor apenas despertando, apenas resistió aquello sin gritar. Un minuto después se encontraba rumbo al concilio para ver a las ancianas del consejo, no importando la preocupación que dejo plantada en las chicas hacia un minuto atrás en los campos de entrenamiento. Sakura ya estaba consiente de la situación de las mujeres mas poderosas después de los diez pilares, pero era algo que no podía evitar, el tiempo ya había llegado, su hermana se lo había advertido antes de irse, ya solo debía ir a desearles un buen viaje.

Sin duda la castaña estaba hecha un lio, después de las mini batallas quedo tan sucia e impresentable que nadie la reconocería seguramente. Apenas eran las siente de la noche, su esposa aun no despertaría por lo que tenia tiempo de ir y darse un baño rápido. Llego a la mansión en un parpado, se quito su traje de batalla y se metió a la bañera, ahí, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, aquel hombre le habla nuevamente.

"_Perdona lo de antes, es muy difícil mantener las riendas de todo, aun no entiendo como lo haces, pequeña. No te preocupes, ya lo tengo controlado, termina de poner orden que aquí todo esta controlado". _

Tras haber escuchado esas palabras la castaña se relajo aun mas, paso mas de veinte minutos en la bañera, incluso estuvo a punto de dormirse, su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado que le pedía urgentemente dormir un par de horas, pero claro que no lo haría, no tenia tiempo que desperdiciar, salió de la bañera y comenzó a secar su cuerpo lentamente. Se coloco la bata y salió del baño rumbo al armario para sacar aquel vestido tan especial que a las ancianas del consejo les fascinaba, aquel que la hacia lucir tal cual reina era de su organización, aquel vestido que pese a ser hermoso a ella no le agradaba del todo, el único vestido que consideraba demasiado ostentoso para su gusto. Una vez que se lo hubo colocado escucho a su esposa removerse de entre las sabanas, rio por lo bajo al escuchar gruñir a su esposa, la ultima vez que la escucho hacer esos ruiditos fue cuando se reencontraron en Londres, se sentó en las orillas de la cama y espero a ver lo que pasaría, si su esposa no despertaba estaría bien, ella iría donde debía y regresaría en poco tiempo, pero si su esposa despertaba tendría que quedarse solo unos minutos y prometerle, asegurarle, jurarle que regresaría en menos de una hora, eso si la chica estaba lo suficientemente lucida como para darse cuenta de que no estuviera soñando.

Tomoyo no podía evitar sentir que algo pasaba, aun entre sueño y pese a su estado, podía sentir la presencia de su esposa moviéndose de un lado a otro, y eso la inquietaba impidiendo que descansara planamente. Y de pronto lo sintió, el aroma de su esposa, ese cálido y embriagador perfume afrutado que tanto le fascinaba, se levanto tal cual zombi del lecho matrimonial y busco con la mirada el cuerpo inmóvil de su esposa, su mirada estaba muy borrosa por lo cual tallo sus ojos tratado de aclarar así un poco su visión, apenas logro enfocar bien el lugar donde debía estar su esposa sus pupilas se dilataron, la no ver a Sakura en su lugar se levanto de la cama y busco con la mirada la puerta y noto que su hechizo estaba roto.

Yo lo deshice, tenia que salir y no quería hacerlo por la ventana, no quería que me vieran personas ajenas. – murmuro una voz por detrás de ella, Tomoyo volteo a ver a la persona que le había hablado y así comprobar que su imaginación no la estaba engañando, Sakura solo sonrió, la expresión de Tomoyo era digna de verse. – Vamos, date un baño y cámbiate, luego te explico lo que a pasado, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Tomoyo obedeció sin respingar, no sabia que decir, como reaccionar, solo obedeció la orden de su esposa. Cuando por fin salió del baño aun no lo podía creer, ahí estaba el alivio de sus penas, la persona que tanto amaba, sentada en el lecho matrimonial, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, tan radiante como la recordaba y ataviada con ese vestido que ella siempre considero hermoso y que la castaña se negaba a probarse. Se acerco mas a ella, la miro detenidamente y sin siquiera pensarlo la beso, Sakura correspondió el beso casi de inmediato, hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba esos labios que ya era prácticamente una tortura el tenerlos cerca y no poderlos besar.

La toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la amatista cayo al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda. La amatista lo noto y no le importo ni un poco el que la castaña la viera de esa forma, Sakura por su parte sintió como toda su sangre se le subía a la cabeza de un solo golpe, mareándola en el proceso y casi dejándola inconsciente. Pronto la situación las obligo a recostarse en la cama, ambas presas de su deseo comenzaban a perder el control de si mismas, la noción del tiempo poco a poco comenzaba a perderse y las obligaciones ya estaban quedando en segundo plano. No fue asta que Tomoyo comenzó a deslizar el sierre del vestido que Sakura reacciono, detuvo las manos de su esposa delicadamente, tratando de que esta no malinterpretara las cosas y se sintiera mal por su rechazo. La beso nuevamente, beso cada centímetro de su rostro con tal dulzura que la amatista termino por cederle el completo control de la situación. Ambas estaba sumamente sonrojadas, ambas se contemplaban la una a la otra sin decir una sola palabra, no necesitaban hablar, al menos no por el momento; muy a su pesar Sakura se levanto de la cama e ínsito a si esposa a que la siguiera, ambas entraron al closet, Sakura saco algunas prendas intimas de Tomoyo y comenzó a vestirla, esta solo se dejaba guiar sin quejarse, el cálido y excitante rose de las manos de su esposa la hacían desearla aun mas, hacían sentirla viva nuevamente, hacían que olvidara esos dos meses de dolor que había pasado sumida en el alcohol. Por su parte Sakura no perdía oportunidad alguna de tocar la exquisita piel de su esposa, recorría tan lentamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo tal cual se tratase de una diosa griega, sus labios no se quedaban atrás y besaban todo lugar cuanto podían, el deseo de ambas era tan grande que cualquiera diría que ambas caerían presas de este, pero no, pese a su deseo la castaña termino de verter a su esposa, al igual que ella, también le coloco aquel vestido que le fascinaba a las ancianas del conejo, el vestido legitimo de los dos primeros pilares principales, el traje ceremonial de las diez estrellas Yunokichi.

Después de unos minutos la amatista ya estaba lista, aun parecía algo adormilada, y Sakura ni se diga, la chica aun resentía el desmayo sucedido en los campos de entrenamiento. Para cuando ambas salieron del closet una de las chicas de la servidumbre ya les había llevado algo para merendar. Ambas comieron un poco de fruta, tomaron un gran vaso de malteada, de vainilla para Tomoyo y chocolate para Saura, y salieron de la habitación rumbo al último destino aparente de la castaña Kinesuki.

Ambas salieron de la mansión, Sakura no podía ser vista por los alrededores y muy seguramente aun habría estudiantes fuera de la residencia así que no podía darse el lujo de irse caminando, así que solo mando a llamar, por primera vez en toda su estancia en la mansión, a una chica de la servidumbre para que las llevara a ambas en la limosina de la mansión, la que nunca usaban por cierto.

El trayecto no duro mas de quince minutos, tuvieron que atravesar media ciudad bajo la mirada incrédula de todas las Yunokichi, hacia ya tanto tiempo que esa limosina no salía del garaje que la creían extinta, en cuanto a las nuevas estudiantes, ellas solo creyeron que quizá las personas que iban dentro eran la gran empresaria madre de la chica Daidouji y sus respectivos guardaespaldas o los padres de su diosa castaña. Dentro de la limosina el joven matrimonio no perdía el tiempo, las palabras sobraban, ya después se encargarían de arreglar las cosas, lo único que les importaba por el momento era recuperar tiempo perdido.

Llegando al concilio ambas entraron tal cual las reinas que eran, medio mundo se les quedo viendo, todas extrañadas al verlas tan repentinamente ahí, siendo que se suponía que la líder estaba "indispuesta" y su esposa estaba pasando dificultades por el estado de la castaña. Mas sin embargo, el verlas ahí, portando los vestidos ceremoniales, solo era augurio de malas noticias, por que conociendo a las gemelas Kinesuki como las conocían sabían que solo sucumbían ante esa vestimenta cuando de penas se trataba, tan fue el caso de Asakura Kinesuki al anunciarles su deceso y el de la gran amatista al anunciarles la partida de su esposa a una misión intra-dimensional.

Ambas saludaron y subieron al ascensor que las llevaría al piso donde residían las ancianas del consejo. Llegaron al ultimo piso del gran edificio, al abrirse las puertas fueron recibidas por media docena de enfermeras que les entregaron reportes, Sakura los leyó detenidamente, a cada palabra sentía el corazón desgarrársele, ya era tiempo, de eso no había duda, las ancianas estaban muy grabes y ella no podía evitarlo, no podía salvarlas. La castaña pidió a las enfermeras que se retiraran, les entrego los reportes y se adentro junto con su esposa a la habitación privada donde mantenían a las ancianas del consejo.

Las mujeres se incorporaron lo más que pudieron en sus respectivas camas, estaban todas muy cansadas, apenas y podían respirar y sus cuerpos estaban completamente temblorosos. Una sonrisa apareció en cada uno de sus rostros al ver quienes eran las que las visitaban, sin duda alguna nunca pensaron que antes de morir tendrían la dicha de ver a la hermana menor de quien fue su madre adoptiva ataviada con ese vestido que ellas adoraban y a la chica quien heredo la voluntad de la gran amatista, el segundo pilar principal. Para ellas, el solo estar frente a los nuevos pilares era un orgullo inmenso, pues creían que la vida no les alcanzaría para tal acontecimiento. Y después de lo sucedido en Tomoeda incluso llegaron a creer que no volverían a ver a esas dos niñas antes de morir.

Lamento todo esto, no puedo hacer nada, he venido a despedirme de ustedes, a desearles buen viaje, a guiarles a su nueva vida. – anuncio la castaña.

No se preocupe Sakura-sama, somos humanas y la magia ya nos ayudo mucho tiempo a prorrogar esto. – respondió la líder.

Aun así lo lamento, no he sido una líder ejemplar y e descuidado muchos aspectos importantes, solo espero que me perdonen por dejarles tanto trabajo, por no darme cuenta de su condición…- fue interrumpida.

Pero que dice Sakura-sama, usted ha ido mucho mas allá de lo que nosotras creímos, a superado las expectativas que le impusimos desde antes de ser reclutada, usted sin duda será una gran mujer en el futuro, se convertirá en una excelente madre y esposa, además la carga de trabajo que nos encomendó no es comparada con la que usted tiene en estos momentos, y pos si fuera poco no se preocupe por ancianas como nosotras, de hecho nadie sabia de nuestra condición, somos un grupo de mujeres orgullosas que no importando que tan enfermas estuviéramos no habríamos dicho ni una palabra. – respondió nuevamente la líder del consejo de ancianas pues la parecer era la única que aun podía hablar sin problema alguno.

Si, tal vez tengan razón. – sonrió tristemente resignada. – ¿No quieres decirles nada, Tomoyo?. – le pregunto la castaña sin siquiera voltear a ver a su esposa, esta por su parte camino hasta estar a la altura de su esposa y hablo.

Yo….yo…perdónenme, me he comportado como una tonta, de verdad lo siento. – dijo con lagrimas amenazantes a salir sin su consentimiento.

No tienes por que pedir perdón. Era de esperarse tu reacción…- tosió un poco. – ustedes son solo unas niñas, mas bien, son unas jovencitas de solo catorce años, aunque sean las lideres del clan eso no les impide seguir cometiendo errores en su vida, es su forma de ser, es parte de la vida aprender de los errores, lo que ustedes están viviendo no lo viviría ni una otra chica sin perder la cordura, sin cometer error tras error, y déjenme decirles que nosotras no podríamos estar mas orgullosas de haberlas conocido, por que ustedes han demostrado que aun pese a su edad saben controlar bien las cosas y que aun con nuestra ausencia, ustedes sabrán sobrellevar esta organización y lograran maravillosas cosas con ella. – volvió a toser, esta vez por un tiempo mas prolongado. – Sakura-sama…ya es hora. – finalizo la mujer.

Todas las mujeres se recostaron tras las últimas palabras de la líder del consejo, el tiempo había llegado. Sakura invoco su báculo y pidió a su esposa que hiciera lo mismo, ambas en sus transformaciones más poderosas, las ancianas del consejo cerraron los ojos y esperaron a que las líderes del clan iniciaran el ritual. Tomoyo no sabia que hacer, mientras que Sakura ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, como si le ocultara algo. El sello de la estrella dorada apareció en el suelo de la estancia, pero estaba diferente, se veía algo opaco y los símbolos habían cambiado completamente.

Ven aquí guardián del mundo espiritual, ven a mi barquero, que hay almas que deben ser guiadas, yo Sakura Kinesuki, tu hermana, te lo imploro. – dijo la castaña.

De inmediato la habitación se oscureció, las luces se apagaron, y de la un segundo después el sello de la estrella desapareció dejando en su lugar un nuevo sello, uno desconocido para la joven amatista, este era de un color azulado y en el centro no había una estrella, sino una flama. La sombra de un hombre se dibujo en aquella flama y frente al asombro de la amatista este empezó a tomar forma humana y emergió tomando forma física justo enfrente de la castaña. Tomoyo se paralizo, justo enfrente de ella se encontraba aquel hombre que había ayudado a su esposa a dividir su alma, el supuesto hermano gemelo de Touya Kinomoto, el cual desapareció poco después de que Sakura cayera desmayada tras el suceso en Tomoeda.

¿Sakura? . – inquirió incrédulo. - ¿Quién te ayudo?. – pregunto tras notar la presencia que envolvía a su hermana. - ¿Ya es hora? .- volvió a preguntar viendo a las ancianas detrás suyo.

Luego lo sabrás, anda, te están esperando, hermano. – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. – Tomoyo. Hay unos collares que poseen las ancianas, por favor con tu magia recógelos, mi magia esta restringida así que yo no podre hacerlo. – se dirigió a su esposa aun sin mirarle.

Y así sin mas el segundo pilar obedeció, serró los ojos y visualizo en los cuerpos de las siete mujeres aquellos artículos que su esposa le pedía, al instante noto que esos artículos que su esposa le pedía estaban cargados con una extraña energía mágica, como si en algún momento del tiempo le hubieran pertenecido a seres sumamente poderosos y su esencia se hubiese quedado en esos collares. Hizo caso omiso a sus conjeturas e hizo lo que su esposa le pidió. Un resplandor violeta comenzó a emerger de los cuerpos de las ancianas, comenzaron a flotar levente y de entre sus ropas se divisaron los artículos que la castaña había dicho, Tomoyo los atrajo hacia si y los tomo entre sus manos, al solo tocarlos sintió una oleada de poder aterradora invadir su cuerpo y salir de el rápidamente, el sentir tal cantidad de energía mágica la paralizo dejándola casi sin aliento, Sakura solo la observo y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios.

No te asustes, con el tiempo tu llegaras a ser mucho mas poderosa de lo que fueron alguna vez los dueños originales de esos collares, además si esa cantidad de energía te asusta entonces nunca te mostrare la mía, capaz de que lo hago y me pides el divorcio un segundo después. – comento la castaña en tono de broma pero con algo de preocupación en sus palabras.

Yo nunca te pediría el divorcio, simplemente desaparecería de la faz del universo. – contesto siguiendo el juego. – además mandaría a matar a todo aquel que se te acercara a pedirte una cita. – sonrió divertida al ver la cara de pánico de su esposa. Un segundo después guardaron compostura y esperaron a que Maorí hiciera su trabajo.

El hombre parecía tranquilo, nada lo perturbaba mientras el hacia su trabajo. Se acerco a cada una de las mujeres e hizo una incisura en la palma derecha de cada una de ellas con su espada. De entre sus ropas saco una pequeña cajita y se la cedió a su hermana menor, esta por su parte tan solo paso una de sus manos por encima de es cajita de madre e inmediatamente se torno de cristal. De inmediato una densa neblina cubrió la estancia, los poderes de ambos pilares fueron emergiendo sin motivo alguno, formando brumas entre rosadas y violetas, ambos poderes complementándose el uno con el otro, danzando tal cual un melodioso vals, y de repente música se escucho en la habitación, una hermosa melodía de piano retumbaba por las paredes del lugar, emergiendo de la pequeña caja de cristal, una melodía que a pesar de ser hermosa transmitía una inigualable tristeza pero a la misma vez una terrible sensación de esperanza, una melodía que pocos vivos tienen la dicha de escuchar sin estar muriendo, la melodía del mas allá, la sinfonía de la muerte. La gran amatista se estremeció de repente, esa melodía la inquietaba en sobremanera y bajo su estado solo agrazo a su esposa buscando refugio, la castaña la abrazo tan dulcemente que hizo que su miedo desapareciera de inmediato. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color jade habían regresado a ser los mismo, estaba llenos de vida, tenían un brillo inimaginable, estaban limpios, sin temores, sin dolor, simplemente limpios, pero algo era diferente, Sakura sabia de que se trataba, a Tomoyo la tomo desprevenida, ahí estaban ellas, mirándose la una a la otra, abrazándose mutuamente, y con la apariencia de unas pequeñas niñas de cinco años, viendo pasar a sus lados miles de imágenes momentos dulces y amargos que solo ellas pasaron, situaciones que no recordaban haber pasado y sin embargo ahí estaban, la amatista miro intrigada a su esposa y esta solo le sonrió. "Este es el mundo de sueños que nunca veremos, el largo sueño después de morir, lo único que se nos a negado experimentar, pues se este mundo solo es para quienes perecen y esperan su siguiente encarnación, y nosotros somos la excepción al siclo normal de la vida, nosotras somos eternas" fue lo que la amatista escucho en su mente, pensamientos transmitidos por la voz infantil de su esposa.

Un minuto, solo eso duro la ilusión, todo mientras el joven hombre tomaba las almas de esas mujeres y las introducía en la pequeña caja de cristal; las heridas en las manos de esas mujeres ya habían desaparecido, ya solo quedaba una cicatriz sellada. Cuando ambas chicas regresaron a la realidad el trabajo ya estaba hecho, el sello de la flama desapareció, los báculos regresaron a la normalidad, la bruma de ambos poderes regreso a sus respectivas dueñas y para cuando la caja de cristal desapareció el joven guardián del mundo espiritual había desaparecido, dejando a las chicas solas.

Los cuerpos inmóviles de las ancianas del consejo comenzaron a brillar intensamente, ya solo quedaba un paso más y todo terminaría. La castaña tomo entre sus brazos a su esposa y la protegió de todo lo que sucedería a continuación. Los siete cuerpos se desintegraron ante la vista incrédula del segundo pilar, a su vez una ligera brisa en forma de remolino succiono cada partícula de luz que dejo a su paso la desintegración de los cuerpos, esa brisa se tornaba cada vez mas intensa y pronto no dejaba respirar tranquilamente al par de chicas espectadoras, la castaña aun permanecía tranquila, tan solo busco en el pecho de su esposa aquel colgante de jade que solo ellas dos podían tocar y con el formo una especie de barrera color jade que impedía que ese viento las lastimara, un par de segundos después aquel viento desistió poco a poco y comenzó a salir por una de las ventanas de la habitación.

En el cielo de la ciudad Yunokichi pudo verse el resplandor de una estrella fugaz surcar el mar estelar con una lentitud embriagadora, miles de las residentes de la ciudad dejaron de hacer sus deberes y contemplaron el fenómeno con lagrimas emerger de sus rostros, por que cosas como esas solo sucedían con la muerte de una Yunokichi, y tal resplandor era tan enérgico que las ciudadanas notaron de inmediato que la esencia de las ancianas del consejo era la que surcaba los cielos en ese momento. Todas las Yunokichi reverenciaron el recuerdo de las ancianas del consejo y guardaron silencio hasta que la estrella fugaz se perdiera en el horizonte. Solo las alumnas de la institución no se enteraron de que se trataba este ritual, pero de igual manera guardaron respeto y un completo silencio durante todo el trayecto de la estrella.

Pero por sobre todo, las herederas contemplaron el suceso sin decir nada, sin siquiera dejar de ver la estrella, asumiendo así que a partir de ese entonces la organización dependería mas de ellas y de la joven mujer recién reclutada en el nuevo consejo de hechiceras Yunokichi, Kaho Mizuki.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Yunokichi, cierta lobita estaba asta el tome de trabajo, no hacia mas de un par de horas que tomo el cargo y ya tenia resultados favorables en el proyecto, lo único que le complico la investigación era que las cepas de su líder al no ser recientes no eran adecuadas para la experimentación, por lo que tomo una medida drástica y acudió a las reservas originales e incluso saco muestras de su propia sangre y así seguir con el proyecto, de alguna manera incluso logro que el hospital Yunokichi mandara muestras de sangre de las demás herederas; aquellas que el joven doctor Touya quería para mantenerlas en un completo estado de vigilancia, al parecer le preocupaba que las chicas cayeran en un estado como el de la amatista, por lo cual les hacia análisis y las mandaba con la psicóloga cada dos semanas, cabe destacar que la pobre psicóloga ya había quedado medio traumada con los pensamientos de la mayoría de las herederas, la únicas que no le causaron tantos problemas fueron Nagisa y Shizuma.

Al terminar de revisar el ultimo reporte se recostó un momento en su escritorio y se relajo, en un par de horas se había estresado mas que en toda su vida. Sus ayudantes le aconsejaron ir a despejarse un poco y comer algo en la cafetería y así lo hizo. Caminaba de regreso a laboratorio cuando algo llamo su atención, una sombra había salido rápidamente de uno de los laboratorios y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella, fue eminente el choque. Tras unos minutos de rabieta contra las científicas se dio cuenta de que el ser con que había chocado no era humano, este era llevado inconsciente por Yunokichi´s de elite de nueva cuenta al laboratorio que por nombre llevaba "PetMagic". Intrigada por el que hacían en aquel lugar se adentro en el laboratorio, las científicas tras ver de quien se trataba no dijeron ni pio, hacer enojar a la chica Kuga era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Natsuki curioseo las miles de probetas y las cepas con que las investigadoras de ese proyecto contaban, además checo el equipo y uno que otro informe, no paso mas de un minuto tras leer aquellos papeles cuando la chica ya se encontraba interesada en el proyecto de "PetMagic". Un estruendoso ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, algo que parecía una sombra negra se movía tal cual fiera furiosa tras las rejas de una inmensa y resistente jaula, intrigada se acerco a la encargada del proyecto, quien es encontraba llenando reportes mientras observaba a la criatura.

Honoyuki, Sasame, cierto .- inquirió Kuga sin siquiera mirar a la mujer, esta por su parte se exalto puesto que nunca pensó que la joven heredera conociera su nombre. - ¿Quién es este amiguito? . – pregunto Natsuki mientras se acercaba a la jaula y miraba detenidamente al "Animal"

Es el experimento Gama31, el primer PetMagic que logramos realizar con éxito. – dejo en paz su reporte y suspiro un poco. – pero es un rebelde sin causa, no nos obedece y a tratado de escapar mas de 57 veces.

¿A si? Que interesante. – murmuro Natsuki sin prestarle mucha atención a la doctora. – así que un PetMagic….¿Es parecido a lo que es Kero-kun? .- pregunto la chica Kuga.

Algo así, Kero-han es un guardián y protector de Sakura-sama, el esta por encima de los PetsMagic, aquí en la ciudad escondida no hay animales ni mascotas Kuga-sama. Lo más parecido a eso es Kero-han, el proyecto se nos fue encargado por Sakura-sama hace más de dos meses, y hace medio mes logramos a Gama31, pero este es sumamente hostil con todos. – argumento Sasame mientras pateaba la jaula del PetMagic, acto que molesto a Natsuki.

No te agrada ella ¿cierto? .- le pregunto al Pet, este solo miro extrañado a la chica enfrente de el y le gruño un poco, Natsuki tomo esto como un profundo No. – por que no me muestras tu verdadera forma, me gusta que las personas me van de frente yo verlas de igual manera. – confeso Kuga, el Pet confundido por la actitud de esa científica solo atino a relajarse y mostrar su forma original, un hermoso y pequeño Akita peli-azul de ojos rojizos, esto impacto a Natsuki, era como el perro de sus sueños, lo amo enseguida. – Sasame-san, yo me encargare de este PetMagic, ustedes no lo podrán controlar, se que es su proyecto pero deberían saber que no a todas las personas les agradan las mascotas y estos sienten la repudia de los seres humanos, no por ser animales se les debe tratar tal cual bestias, si uno da amor recibe amor, este pequeño fue maltratado por ustedes desde que nació y seguramente solo quería salir de su martirio. – regaño a la doctora y luego se dirigió a las demás científicas. – por lo que he leído dentro de poco tendrán otro PetMagic, vendré periódicamente a revidar su proyecto, si encuentro que siguen con el maltrato mandare a cerrar este laboratorio o peor aun, asumiré en control total de su proyecto. – sentencio a todas las presentes.

Pe…pero, ku…Kuga-sama, es un Pet hostil, la lastimara si lo deja libre y luego escapara. – trato de defender su creación la doctora Honoyuki.

¡ES HOSTIL POR QUE USTEDES LO HICIERON ASÍ, SOLO HAGAN CASO, YO ME LLEVARE AL PET Y PUNTO! . – grito Natsuki profundamente enojada.

Tras el grito descomunal de Kuga las investigadoras cedieron, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el Akita tras ser liberado fue con la herederas y la tumbo mientras le lamia el rostro, Natsuki solo reía y acariciaba el suave pelaje de su nueva mascota, a la que le pondría por nombre CobaltShadow, haciéndole honor a su pelaje y poderes, pero de cariño solo le diría Cobalt. Apenas iba saliendo del laboratorio cuando se tomo de frente con los dos primeros pilares principales, Natsuki se sorprendió por verlas vestidas con los trajes ceremoniales y ellas por ver al PetMagic. Ambas se agacharon para ver mejor al cachorrito y acariciarlo un poco y milagrosamente esto se porto dócil e incluso lamio a las dos chicas, todo frente a las investigadoras que juraban que Gama31 era hostil.

Sakura les mostro a ambas chicas cual era la entrada principal a los laboratorios y la segunda entrada de emergencia que ella utilizaba cuando estaba en la mansión y no podía perder tiempo.

Ya había anochecido, Natsuki regreso en compañía de cobalt a la residencia de la estrella, ni siquiera se había quitado la bata del laboratorio, solo salió de ahí y fue a descansar todo cuanto pudiera pues el día de mañana regresaría desde muy temprano a checar los progresos en las cepas de prueba.

Al entrar al apartamento lo primero que hizo fue buscar un poco de comida para su nueva mascota, un poco de carne y von vegetales que habían sobrado de la cena con un tazón de agua fresca, mientras Cobalt consumía sus alimentos la chica fue a ver a la razón de su existencia. Por cierto, todo el sacrosanto día Shizuru se la paso suspirando por su lobita, casi todo ese tiempo lo paso con las demás herederas estudiando en la gran biblioteca y después entrenando en el coliseo, pero nada era lo suficiente como para hacerla olvidar por un mísero minuto a la loba de cobalto, por si fuera poco nadie sabia de ella, después de que la líder del clan se la hubiera llevado parecía como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, no podía encontrarla por su esencia mágica e incluso no le pasaban las llamadas al móvil. Cansada de todo y todos solo se fue al departamento, tomo un baño, comió un poco, dejo la cena hecha para su chica y se fue a la cama. No eran ni las diez de la noche cuando la escucho llegar. Pero no tenia ganas de discutir con ella, por lo que prefirió hacerla creer que ya estaba dormida.

Natsuki se adentro en la recamara, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observo a su chica dormir, sin notarlo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y su mirada fría se torno dulce. Sin haberlo pensado siquiera un simple "Te amo" salió de sus labios. Shizuru sintió como el corazón se le desbocaba tras haber escuchado esas palabras, rara vez su lobita se las decía en ese tono meloso y con esa mirada tan dulce que casi sentía como le atravesaba el alma y la dejaba desnuda. No paso mas de un minuto cuando escucho que alguien mas estaba en la habitación, alguien a quien su chica había llevado sin su consentimiento. Cobalt ya había terminado de comer y enseguida fue a ver a su nueva ama, la encontró en la recamara observando a una mujer dormir y por la expresión en el rostro de su nueva ama podía entender que la mujer que dormía era alguien muy importante, se acerco sigilosamente y espero.

Cobalt, te presento al amor de mi vida, Shizuru Fujino. – susurro Natsuki. - ¿verdad que es hermosa? .- pregunto la lobita y el Akita solo asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, ya se conocerán a fondo mañana, por hoy hay que dormir, anda ¿Qué te parece si duermes en la sala? Será solo por hoy, deja que te de una manta, hace un poco de frio.

El Akita obedeció, una sala con la chimenea encendida y una manta no estaban nada mal comparándolas con un fría celda sin nada que te cubriera y un lúgubre laboratorio. Cobalt salió primero de la habitación mientras la lobita se quitaba la bata y le llevaba una manta. Media hora mas tarde Natsuki ya estaba dormida, estaba tan cansada que incluso no se percato de que su novia incluso se había levantado pera ver al nuevo inquilino. Incluso Cobalt había caído rendido y no se percato de la presencia de la castaña justo enfrente de el. A la chica Fujino no le molesto en absoluto la presencia del cachorrito, lo encontraba lindo, solo le sonrió y le dijo "Bienvenido a la familia Cobalt" y después regreso a la cama para por fin conciliar el sueño a lado de su muza de cabellera azulada.

En la gran mansión del cerezo, los dos primeros pilares principales se adentraron en su habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerro ambas se quitaron esos vestidos que les molestaban tanto, la castaña saco de sus cajones una pijama, mas sin embargo las manos de su esposa le impidieron ponérsela. Tomoyo guio a su esposa al lecho matrimonial, Sakura parecía renuente, sabia lo que su amada amatista deseaba y no es que ella no lo quisiera pero se sentía terriblemente cansada. Ambas ya estaban recostadas en la cama, no pronunciaban palabra alguna, solo se miraban mutuamente y dejaban que sus manos acariciaran el cuerpo de la otra por debajo de las sabanas.

Por que no me dejas ayudarte. – inquirió la amatista de la nada.

Por que no lo soportarías, no me malentiendas Tomoyo, pero aun no estas lista para soportar la terrible carga que llevo a cuestas, incluso mis padres que son dioses no sabrían lidiar con lo que yo cargo. – respondió tranquila, aun mirando dulcemente a su esposa esperando que esta la comprendiera.

Como piensas que no lo lograre si no me dejas intentarlo, dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte de lo que soy capaz. – murmuro la amatista acercándose peligrosamente a los labios se su chica.

Contigo no se puede. – beso los tibios labios de la mujer de sus sueños. – si ese es tu deseo, te mostrare el porque de mi decisión. – murmuro la castaña besando nuevamente a la amatista.

Tras un intenso beso la castaña se posiciono sobre su esposa, se sentó sobre ella y unió sus manos y la beso nuevamente, aprisionando a la gran amatista entre la cama y su cuerpo. Recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro con la mirada, era tan hermosa que tenia miedo de lastimarla, tenia miedo de causarle aquel dolor que por todo ese tiempo intento evitarle, pero si ese era el deseo de su chica ella así lo cumpliría. Se incorporo un poco y observo detenidamente el enigmático mirar de aquellos ojos amatistas; delicadamente quito aquel colgante de jade que permanecía en el pecho de su esposa y lo dejo a un lado, posiciono las yemas de sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre el pecho de su esposa y con su mano izquierda toco su corazón, formando con sus brazos un puente entre su cuerpo y el de su amada amatista. Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a brillar intensamente, era un resplandor casi aterrador, como si dentro de ellos ocurriera un espantoso caos que siempre se escondía en aquel mar de esmeraldas, el colgante que aun permanecía aun lado del cuerpo de ambas cambio de color nuevamente, regreso a ser un cristal transparente en forma de corazón dividido a la mitad, un segundo después de eso la amatista se sintió extraña, su cuerpo estaba mas pesado de lo normal, un espantoso dolor de cabeza había surgido y sentía un inexplicable peso en el corazón que le impedía respirar tranquilamente, la mano izquierda de la castaña comenzó a brillar y ese brillo comenzaba a avanzar lentamente por aquel puente que la líder Yunokichi había formado con sus brazos, a cada centímetro que ese brillo se acercaba a su cuerpo la amatista sentía como sus malestares iban creciendo hasta el punto de ser insoportables, pero aguanto eses dolor, quería saber hasta donde podía llegar y cual era el martirio que su esposa le ocultaba.

Un segundo, solo eso logro soportar, cuando la luz llego hasta su cuerpo sintió morir mil veces, sintió como sus huesos se resquebrajaban desde dentro y sus músculos retraerse y contraerse tan rápidamente que parecía convulsionarse de dolor, la palabra dolor ya no cabía para todo aquello que en un mísero segundo había sentido. Sakura tras un segundo de haberle mostrado a su esposa todo aquello corto el puente y coloco nuevamente en colgante en el cuello de su esposa, aquel que la ayudaba a separar esa parte de su unión mágica, aquel que se recargaba con la luz de la luna y sol, aquel que le ayudaba a recargar sus energías, aquel colgante se torno nuevamente en un hermoso jade y desapareció en el pecho de la amatista.

Un minuto después ambas se encontraban recostadas en la cama, no habían dicho palabra alguna, la amatista aun no se recuperaba de todo aquello y Sakura no sabia que le diría pues dentro de poco, mas específicamente al amanecer, ella regresaría a su largo sueño y no regresaría hasta la noche antes de luna llena.

Después de lo sucedido hablaron un poco, Tomoyo termino comprendiendo que lo que Sakura decía era verdad, ella aun no podía hacer esas cosas, aun no tenia el suficiente poder y experiencia, y Sakura tampoco, cuando la castaña escucho que la amatista se sentía inferior a ella la hizo ver su error, por que ambas tenían la misma edad, ambas tenían el mismo poder mágico, y cuando de experiencia hablaban la castaña no estaba tan preparada para hacer ese tipo de cosas como la amatista pensaba, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de todos. Al final quedaron de acuerdo en que solo era cuestión de mucho entrenamiento y tiempo, por sobre todo…tiempo.

Sakura se armo de valor y le confeso que ponto partiría y que no regresaría hasta la luna llena, sintió rompérsele el corazón al ver las lagrimas de su esposa, la consoló por lo que fueron unos minutos, prometió recompensarla con lo que sea que al amatista quisiera y esta ni midió la intensidad de sus palabras al pedirle una noche "espacial". Sakura no comprendió de todo la idea de Tomoyo por lo que le pregunto a que se refería con una noche "especial", sintió cada gota de su sangre abandonar su cuerpo y posarse en su rostro cuando por fin lo capto, pero sin mas remedio acepto, no podía negar que ella también lo deseaba.

Pasaron el resto de la noche abrazadas la una a la otra, discutiendo sus actitudes y riendo por su poca madurez, esperando que el tiempo se les terminara jugaron un poco debajo de las sabanas, entre besos y carisias se demostraron todo el amor que se tenían y lo mucho que se habían extrañado mutuamente. Solo después de que su juego terminara ambas quedaron mirándose mutuamente, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, a la espera de que la mañana llegara y ambas cayeran presas del sueño y cansancio.

Poco después de media noche fue la amatista quien quedo dormida en brazos de la castaña, mientras esta aun permanecía en el mar de sus pensamientos, preguntándose una y mil cosas, pero por sobre todo, se preguntaba cuando regresarían sus padres, cuando estallaría la guerra, y peor aun, cuando resurgirían el dragón y el fénix.

Fin del cap, me disculpo si me tarde, pero ya termine el otro fic jejejeje, además lamento decirles que no publicare seguido, no tengo internet T-T

Gracias por leer, se les quiere un buen.

_**Próximo cap : La maldición de ser un Li**_


	3. Chapter 3

Misao. - perdona si a veces sueno apresurada, pero veras, me regañan si paso mas de 5 horas en la lap, y escribir capis tan largos no me ayuda en nada T-T (me reconforta el k te agrade eso jajaja) y se k a veces no sueno a mi, pero se un poco tolerante, no e vito a mis amigas en un buen tiempo T-T, mi mejor amiga aun no me habla despues de lo k paso, la drepe me gana y se me va la inspiracion. pero eso no kita k los capìs sean buenos, es mi mas grande orgullo. espero y te guste este cap jajaja podre Li, bueno, nos vemos luego. a leer niña.

Julian names. - eso ni se duda, ya biene lo bueno, o eso creo, mi hermana dice k sip jejeje, a leer k esto se pone bueno, bye.

**::: La maldición de ser un Li ::: **

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? El no lo recordaba, el día que regreso a Inglaterra solo se adentro en su mansión y nunca mas salió de ahí, sumido en su tristeza, resignado a que su amor no pudiera ser correspondido, solo con el único recuerdo que aun poseía de ella, una foto de cuando eran niños. Sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la gran chimenea, todas las noches tomando una copa de vino se deleitaba imaginando aquella vida que el siempre supo que podría darle a esa chica que le robo el corazón, despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada lamentándose rotundamente el no haber podido ser valiente y mínimo confesarle lo que sentía, pero eso de que serbia, de habérselo dicho jamás la habría vuelto a ver, las cosas jamás serian las mismas entre ellos dos, la amistad se perdería y el habría quedado mucho mas desolado de lo que ahora estaba. Por todo ese tiempo había descuidado sus obligaciones, desde su llegada ya no había asistido a las juntas del consejo de magia de su zona, eran sus guardianes los que daban la cara cada que había una junta e inventaban una y mil escusas para que los miembros del consejo perdonaran la falta del líder del consejo.

Los antiguos hechiceros preocupados por lo que le sucedía a su joven líder mandaban constantemente a soldados a vigilarle e investigarle, pero estos regresaban sin novedades, desesperanzando las posibilidades de lograr alianzas con sus clanes rivales, de enfrentares por fin a batallas innecesarias que tanto les gustaban, perdiendo la oportunidad de que el mas grande mago de los tiempos antiguos y líder del consejo aprobara la petición que los clanes americanos proponían, una guerra en contra de la organización de hechiceras Yunokichi.

Todo era caos cuando de las Yunokichi se trataba, para ellos ese clan de hechiceras no era mas que un puñal a su ego machista, dejarlas tranquilas era algo que ya no podían soportar, pero que hacerle, ellas eran lo suficientemente poderosa como para vencer cada clan en segundos, pero tenían la boba idea de que todos juntos podrían derrocarlas del poder, todo surgió cuando sintieron esa oleada de poder descontrolarse en la región de Tomoeda, donde tenían la vaga idea de que se encontraban la entrada a la gran ciudad escondida, ¿Qué porque vaga idea? Sencillo, ni un solo mago con intenciones maliciosas podía pasar las barreras que las Yunokichi colocaron alrededor de Tomoeda, además de las docenas de Yunokichi de elite que rondaban la ciudad con tal de protegerla, lógico que los espías que mandaban nunca regresaran para confirmarles si la entrada estaba en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Mientras eso sucedía por todo el mundo a Nakuru parecía no importarle nada, su mente constantemente estaba en otro lado, en las juntas a veces ponía un poco de atención y solo porque así se lo había prometido a su amo, aunque después de unos minutos de escuchar las constantes discusiones de esos hombres y su terrible ego machista salía de ahí totalmente enojada y con unas terribles ganas de matar a cada hombre en la tierra.

Todas las tardes Nakuru se acomplejaba sobre su existencia, era la única mujer medio humana de todo el universo, se sentía relativamente sola y su sentido de la vida estaba completamente distorsionado, cada día se preguntaba si vivir así, completamente sola valía la pena, constantemente al pasear por los parques se encontraba con esas personas que al estar juntas le causaban un sentimiento de nostalgia, ver a parejas enamoradas paseando felizmente disfrutando de su sola presencia llegaba a incomodarla enormemente. Después de esos largos paseos es cuando se ponía reflexionar sobre su vida. Toda su existencia la había pasado a lado de es joven chico que la creo, estaba agradecida por ello pero aun así la mitad de ella que aun era humana tenia la necesidad de experimentar aquello que todos lo humanos, el amor. Quería saber que se sentía el estar enamorada, quería encontrar el amor de su vida y ser feliz junto a el, pero como hacerlo cuando tenían el gran secreto de ser medio humana y medio ser mágico a la vez, como explicarle a su pareja que pese a que su cuerpo era humano su alma no lo era, como seguir con sus deberes como ser mágico después de encontrar al amor de su vida, simplemente no había hombre en el mundo que entendiera aquello y lo aceptara, porque los hechiceros se casaban con hechiceras y no con seres medio humanos como ella, eso le habían dicho en el concilio de hechiceros cuando ingenuamente pregunto sobre esa posibilidad.

Una noche se encontraba contemplando el fuego de la chimenea en compañía de su amo, ambos decaídos por sus obvias razones, uno acomplejado por el amor no correspondido y la otra por sentirse la única mujer en el mundo que no llegaría a encontrar el amor.

¿Porque estas deprimida Nakuru? . – pregunto el moreno mientras jugaba con su copa de vino.

Supongo que por las mismas razones que tu Eriol. – respondió la chica sin siquiera voltear a verlo, aquella respuesta desconcertó al chico, nunca se espero aquella contestación.

¿Amor? ..- inquirió confundido. - ¿Estas enamorada Nakuru?. – pregunto mirándola dulcemente.

No, desafortunadamente no. – respondió tras un gran suspiro. – y ese es mi problema, tu te acomplejas por un amor no correspondido, tu tienes la posibilidad de escoger a cualquier chica de los clanes para casarte con ella, pero yo no puedo hacer eso y nadie me escogería a mi solo por la sencilla razón de ser medio humana, malditos los del consejo, que sean lideres de clanes no significa que puedan hacer las lees a su antojo. – murmuro dolida.

Nuestro caso es diferente Nakuru, te explicare el porque de esa decisión. – se levanto de su silla y se sirvió un poco mas de vino para después mirar por la ventana. – es verdad que eres medio humana, tu cuerpo fue tomado de la imagen de una chica moribunda de un hospital y tu alma fue creada de la nada, Nakuru tu esencia no encajaría con ninguna de un hombre normal, ni mucho menos con la de un mago, eres la única mujer que esta entre el mundo mágico y el espiritual, ¿Por qué crees que te sentías atraída por Touya?. –

¿Touya? Yo no me sentía atraída por Touya. – confeso sin penarlo. – era solo que me frustraba un poco que todo el tiempo intentara confesársele a Yukito. – dijo con cierto tono de fastidio en su voz.

¿A si? ¿y eso a que se debía?. – pregunto curioso, se sentó nuevamente en su silla mientras miraba divertido la situación.

Hummm no se, supongo que era por que Yukito es igual a mi, tenemos las misma esencia y de solo pensar en que Touya se le confesaría y que contraerían una relación, hacia que el estomago se me revolviera, me enojaba y terminaba frustrando sin querer todos los intentos de Touya por confesársele a Yukito, incluso me divertía al hacerlo. – comenzó a reír de solo recordar su tiempo de escuela.

Así que tu y Yukito son iguales….¿Eso no lo hace el candidato perfecto para ser tu pareja por toda la eternidad? .- tras decir esto Nakuru casi se cae de espaldas, nunca pensó en esa posibilidad.

De que hablas Eriol, Yukito y yo no somos ni amigos, además el esta con Touya, el es de otro bando. – rio nerviosa, su cuerpo se sentía tembloroso de solo mencionar la posibilidad de que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

Nakuru ¿sabes como es sentirse celosa? . – pregunto el a la chica, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Como preguntas eso…sabes que nunca me he enamorado. – dijo algo dolida, sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a aguarle los ojos.

¿Enserio? Yo creí que cuando te enojabas por la confesión de Touya era por que estabas celosa de el. – murmuro divertido ante la expresión de la chica, Nakuru por su parte pareciera que vio un fantasma, estaba tan pálida, no podía creerse haber enamorado de Yukito y nunca haberse dado cuenta.

En…en…enamo..rada de Yukito. – murmuro temblorosa e incrédula. – estoy ena…morada de Yukito. – su cara se enrojeció de solo pensarlo, mas bien de pensar en aquel chico.

Así es, te sentías celosa de la confesión de Touya porque muy en el fondo tú deseabas ser quien se le confesara a la falsa apariencia de Yue, a ese enojo y frustración se le conoce como celos. - concluyo Eriol, todo como una revelación para la joven chica.

¡ ESTOY ENAMORADA! .- grito emocionada mientras su animo ascendía, comenzó a correr por toda la sala agitando los brazos tal como una niña tras haber descubierto un secreto. Mas su entusiasmo decayó repentinamente tras darse cuanta de que nunca lo vería y de que tal vez el no la querría de la misma forma. – ahora si me siento como tu, mi amor no será correspondido. – murmuro con el semblante decaído, casi al borde del llanto.

Eso no lo sabrás si no te arriesgas y te le confiesas, el que no arriesga no gana, has el intento, por lo que yo se esos dos solo se quieren como hermanos, así que anda, ve por el. Disuelve tus dudas, si resulta me sentiré feliz por ti de no ser así aquí estaremos Spinel y yo esperándote. – le sonrió cálidamente, se alegraba de haber resuelto el problema de Nakuru, se alegraba de que al menos ella fuera correspondida en su amor, por que el ya lo sabia, desde siempre lo supo, de no haberse enterado jamás habría dejado a Kaho aun sabiendo que su corazón no le pertenecía.

Pero Eriol, el estará donde Sakura este ¿crees que me reciban aun sabiendo que eres mi creador?

Por supuesto que te recibirán, eres una chica, tienes poderes mágicos, cubres los requisitos básicos de la organización Yunokichi; le mandare una carta a Kaho, me entere de que se convirtió en parte del consejo, si no me contesta entonces yo te llevare personalmente. – se levanto de su silla y dejo a la joven mujer en la sala, le hacia tanta gracia ver a Nakuru en ese estado que solo podía ayudarla lo mas que pudiera.

Dejando a Nakuru en la sala el se fue a su despacho, hacia ya tanto tiempo que no prendía su ordenador, mejor dicho, hacia ya tanto tiempo que no entraba a su despacho que ya le parecía extraño estar ahí, se sentó frente a su escritorio y encendió su ordenador, este no ardo mas de un minuto en cargarse completamente.

Estuvo sentado en ese lugar por mas de una hora, no entendía el porque se le hacia tan difícil escribirle esa carta a su ex-novia, de solo ver la pantalla del ordenador la mente se le quedaba en blanco, tan distraído estaba que no se percato en que momento la joven mujer se conecto e intentaba entablar una conversación con el.

_Princesa lunar Kaho dice: Eriol? Estas ahí? _

Tras escuchar los estridentes ruidos de su ordenador anunciándole que alguien quería comunicarse con el reacciono y abrió la ventana de conversación.

_El Rey de los demonios dice : Perdón, estaba distraído._

_Princesa lunar Kaho dice: no te preocupes, lo comprendo, últimamente he tenido tanto trabajo que apenas y se en que mundo estoy._

_El Rey de los demonios dice: no es mi caso, pero en fin, disculpa quiero preguntarte algo_

_Princesa lunar Kaho dice: si es de la organización sabes que no puedo responderte abiertamente, pero pregunta lo que desees. _

_El Rey de los demonios dice: Bueno, es algo así, pero no te preocupes, no creo que lo que te pregunte te meta en problemas, es sobre Nakuru_

_Princesa lunar Kaho dice: Nakuru? Que tiene?_

_El Rey de los demonios dice: no es nada grave, y supongo que se solucionara si va a la ciudad escondida por un tiempo, ella quiere ir a comprobar una cosa_

_Princesa lunar Kaho dice: sabes que si entra no saldrá, cierto? Es una mujer con poderes sorprendentes, si Sakura-san la ve le pedirá que se una a nosotras, después de todo la organización esta antes que nada. Además las ciudadanas presionaran para que se quede, no permitirán que alguien como ella regrese a lado del líder de una de nuestros clanes rivales y sobre todo con el tuyo, que es un clan de hombre machistas_

_El Rey de los demonios dice: estoy consiente de ello, pero de esto depende su felicidad, yo no soy nadie para impedirle que sea feliz, si su felicidad esta allá entonces no la detendré y la dejare ir. Y créeme que yo también estoy inconforme con las reglas de mi clan, por eso quiero que Nakuru se aleje de este ambiente, estoy seguro de que con ustedes se sentirá mas relajada, después de todo ustedes son imparciales y solo se defienden de los ataques machistas. _

_Princesa lunar Kaho: bueno, dile que la estaremos esperando, una Yunokichi de elite ira por ella al aeropuerto. Eriol, debo irme, cuídate por favor y sobre todo ponte al pendiente, se rumora una guerra mágica en nuestra contra y tenemos entendido que tu clan esta a punto de unirse a los demás. _

_El Rey de los demonios dice: Guerra? Estaré al pendiente, cuídate Kaho, mandare a Nakuru dentro de poco._

Tras haberse despedido de la joven hechicera, Eriol quedo intrigado, todo ese tiempo en el que se había confinado en su casa nunca pensó en la posibilidad de una guerra mágica y que por sobre todo su clan quisiera ser participe de ella. La posibilidad de una guerra mágica en contra de las Yunokichi era algo impensable, una locura tremenda, el solo enfrentar a la hija de dos dioses era un suicidio seguro, pero este dato nadie mas que el lo sabia, si de algo estaba seguro es de que no permitiría que su clan se inmiscuyera en algo tan peligroso, aunque fueran un grupo de hombre machistas, nunca lograrían derrotar al clan Yunokichi ni con todos los clanes mágicos del mundo unidos a ellos, por que hablando de ventajas las Yunokichi tenían no solo a la hija de dos dioses, sino a los dos dioses mismos, a los dos guardianes del mundo espiritual, y por si fuera poco tenían la alianza de miles de universos con ellas, esa guerra era una completa locura de la cual el no seria participe, como líder de su clan tenia el poder para evitar muertes y así lo haría, ahora entendía el porque de sus compañeros del clan le insistían en que fuera tan siquiera a una reunión para tratar los asuntos mas importantes.

El joven hombre salió de su despacho y le anuncio a la chica que todo ya estaba listo, Nakuru casi pego el grito en el cielo, después de abrazar, besar y casi asfixiar a Eriol corrió a su habitación a preparar todo parra su viaje.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, el mundo Yunokichi se levantaba de entre las cenizas, después de lo sucedido en Tomoeda y del debilitamiento de los dos pilares principales todo parecía recobrar fuerzas, pese al debilitamiento de la organización nada fue lo suficiente como para hacer ver ese debilitamiento, incluso la organización e veía mas fuerte que nunca con el ingreso de todas esas chicas que pronto se convertirían en Yunokichi´s de elite. Pese a la falta de un consejo de ancianas y de la ausencia del primer pilar, las joven profesora y las herederas lograban mantener en orden todo cuanto la castaña había logrado la ultima vez que despertó de su largo sueño, incluso la gran amatista había resurgido tal cual fénix de sus cenizas al día siguiente del despertar momentáneo de su esposa y se había puesto a trabajar como loca, en menos de lo que nunca creyó termino sus deberes pendientes de los últimos dos meses en menos de 48 horas, todo un record considerando que la única que lo había logrado era su hermana de línea de vida solo que con una hora de diferencia.

Las ciudadanas no pudieron estar mas felices con el regresar del segundo pilar, no se quejaban de las herederas y su modo de llevar las cosas, pero comprendían que esas chicas no eran tan poderosas como para defender la ciudad en caso de que la guerra de la cual solo había rumores estallara en su contra, lógico que quisieran a alguien con el nivel de la gran amatista, la única que tenia los podres de la líder del clan, la única que podía usar las cartas mágicas como último recurso de defensa y asegurar una completa tranquilidad en la ciudad Yunokichi mientras la guerra terminaba.

Por otra parte las herederas se sintieron más felices, la carga de trabajo se redujo considerablemente, por fin pudieron ver a la amatista después de mucho tiempo y después de que las demás estudiantes la vieron cerca de los juzgados dejaron de acosarlas a ellas sobre el paradero de las dos líderes del clan. Sus clases aun las tomaban separadas, todas en diferentes clases con profesoras Yunokichi de elite para su protección, tampoco creían que de un día para otro retomarían sus clases con la amatista, pero nadie podía negar que ya extrañaban sus clases lejos de todas esas fangirl´s que no las dejaban estudiar tranquilas ni aunque estuviera con sus novias, inclusive las seguían a la biblioteca y en una ocasión llegaron al extremo de querer entrar a sus departamentos, de no ser por las barreras de su residencia esas fangirl´s habrían entrado a sus departamentos.

Solo habían pasado tres días, solo tres días desde que la castaña Kinesuki regreso a su sueño y todo ya estaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Para el cuarto día la gran amatista se levanto mas temprano de lo usual, ese mismo día iría por sus alumnas a las diferentes clases y retomaría la cátedra, ya faltaba poco para el segundo escalonamiento y tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, no dudaba que las Yunokichi de elite educaran bien a las herederas, pero había aspectos que solo ella sabia sobre el como enseñarles a esas chicas, no de en balde observo cada comportamiento de las herederas durante el tiempo en que les impartió clases.

Ese día las chicas fueron a sus clases, se despidieron de sus novias e ingresaron a sus respectivos salones. La única que no se despidió de su novia fue Shizuru, la lobita hacia pocos días que se levantaba temprano y llegaba tarde a clases, además de que llegaba muy entrada la noche y casi no se le veía por ningún lado, de hecho nadie sabia donde rayos se metía la loba de cobalto en todo el santo día, Shizuru por su parte estaba que se moría de angustia, amaba a su chica y el hecho de no pasar tiempo con ella le preocupaba en sobre manera, la ultima vez que la vio despierta fue al día siguiente a la llegada de cobalt donde Natsuki le dijo que era su nueva mascota y que ese cachorrito le haría compañía cuando ella no estuviera, a la castaña no le molestaba el hecho de tener a cobalt sino que su chica no se dignara a decirle el porque de su comportamiento tan extraño. Inclusive le pregunto a las demás herederas si sabían algo pero estas estaban tan perdidas como ella, y es que el comportamiento de Natsuki si era de sospechar, salía temprano del departamento, llegaba tarde a clases, no comía con Shizuru en casa, en esos días no fue al entrenamiento, y su celular, según las compañeras de clase de la lobita, no paraba de sonar entre cases e incluso esas llamadas lograban sacarla de clases con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, cuando Shizuru se entero de este dato sintió su mundo desvanecerse, pero siendo la maestra de las mascaras no dejo que aquellas chicas la vieran decaer y se fue al cual reina de belleza.

La primera hora transcurrió como si nada, Natsuki no llego hasta media hora después de que las clases habían comenzado, con bata de laboratorio y todo llego sin aliento a su clase, la profesora conocía el porque de los retraso de la loba de cobalto, además Natsuki llevaba buenas notas por lo cual le pasaban por alto todos sus retrasos. Las alumnas envidiaban casi todo de ella pero al mismo tiempo la idolatraban, tener a alguien rebelde, inteligente y hermosa era una combinación digna de verse.

Ya había sonado la campana para la segunda hora, todas se encontraban en sus respectivas clases escuchado las lecciones de las profesoras, Chikane, Natsuki, Shizuma, Nadia y Nagisa estaban tan aburridas en sus respectivas clases que incluso se estaban durmiendo, no es que no les enseñaran bien, pero ellas ya habían tomado la mayoría de esas clases y las habían comprendido en menos de dos semanas, de hecho las clases que actualmente les impartían eran las mismas que tomaron en sus últimos días de clases con la castaña Kinesuki. Todo el ambiente era de puro aburrimiento para las herederas, Natsuki incluso para no aburrirse mas de lo que ya estaba saco de su portafolio los reportes del laboratorio sobre su proyecto y el de "PetMagic" y empezó a revisarlos detenidamente. Shizuma y Nagisa mantenían una conversación romántica; Himeko y Chikane por su parte solo miraban por la ventana hacia el salón de enfrente, echándose miradas coquetas pues casualmente sus salones se encontraban frente a frente. Las mas creativas sin duda fueron Ellis y Nadia, ellas no usaron sus celulares, sino que se mandaban recaditos mágicos que surcaban toda la escuela con tal de llegar a su destino.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara la segunda hora, el ambiente cambio drásticamente, una especie de sensación de felicidad invadió a las herederas, alguien habían entrado al edificio cuya presencia les daba esperanzas de salir de esas aburridas clases y continuar con sus estudios mas avanzados. Todas prestaron mas atención a su alrededor, miraban cada rincón del salón de clases con cierta ansiedad. La primera en ser sacada de clases y ser reasignada al salón de la estrella fue Kuga Natsuki; la loba de cobalto sintió la presencia de la amatista cerca se su salón y en cuanto esta toco la puerta comenzó a recoger sus cosas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando la amatista entro a la estancia Kuga ya estaba lista y solo esperaba a que la gran amatista le indicara salir del salón. Tomoyo entro al salón con una gran sonrisa, todas las alumnas la miraron con algo de repudia, al parecer aun no la aceptaban como la pareja de su Sakura-sama, la amatista hablo con la profesora y esta la indico a Kuga que podía retirarse, que había sido reasignada nuevamente al salón de la estrella, medio salón abucheo la decisión, ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la princesa de hielo Kuga Natsuki. Por su parte la loba de cobalto solo les dirigió su clásica mirada gélida haciendo que se callaran al instante, tomo su portafolio, su bata de laboratorio y salió tal cual la princesa que era. Tomoyo sonrió divertida ante la escena y se despidió de la profesora, pero antes de salir una de las alumnas se animo a preguntarle sobre el paradero de la castaña Kinomoto, Tomoyo solo sonrió "Deberían preocuparse mas por los exámenes que por el paradero de MI ESPOSA" respondió recalcando sus ultimas palabras antes de salir de ahí, la profesora rió divertida por la reacción de las alumnas, estas quedaron tan petrificadas por la respuesta de la amatista que no se movían ni un solo centímetro, la noticia de los exámenes les había caído como balde de agua fría, no esperaban que el segundo escalonamiento llegara tan pronto, no después de lo sucedido con la castaña Kinomoto hacia dos meses atrás.

Natsuki y Tomoyo fueron por sus demás compañeras, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo para realizarlo, además la chica Kuga tenía mucho menos tiempo que cualquiera de las demás herederas. En el camino la amatista le pregunto a la loba de cobalto el porque de la bata blanca de laboratorio a lo que la peli-azul solo alcanzo a responder que era parte de una misión que la misma castaña Kinomoto le había encomendado hacia ya unos días atrás, Tomoyo lo comprendió y no dijo nada mas al respecto y solo se dirigieron por las demás herederas. Con las demás herederas no fue distinto, todas antes de que llegara la amatista por ellas ya estaban listas con sus cosas recogidas y guardadas, en cuanto escucharon tocar la puerta de su salón solo se levantaron con una enorme sonrisa en los labio y se despidieron de su profesora, las alumnas hicieron hasta lo inimaginable para que las herederas se quedaran con ellas, les lloraron, les suplicaron de rodillas e incluso les ofrecieron sus cuerpos con tal de que se quedaran con ellas en el salón de clases, esto ultimo fue lo que desato la furia de celos de ciertas chicas, Chikane casi congela a medio salón cuando vio las intenciones de una chica en tocar a su novia, Ellis por su parte tubo que ser controlada por Natsuki y Shizuma para que no calcinara al grupo de fans de Nadia pues estas prácticamente se le lanzaron encima en paños menores con tal de que no se fuera de sus clase, Shizuma tubo que contenerse de medio matar a las fans de su novia al ver a la susodicha despedirse de todas de manera muy amigable, pero la que se gano el premio mayor fue Shizuru, sus fans con tal de que se quedaran con ella prácticamente la habían amarrado a la silla y hechizado la puerta para que esta no se abriera por nada del mundo, incluso se las habían ingeniado para sacar a la profesora del salón y así lograr su cometido, ¿y cual era su cometido? Simple, probar tan siquiera los labios de esa diosa encarnada. Cuando las herederas llegaron a la entrada del salón de Shizuru se sorprendieron al ver que esta no se habría, pero mas se sorprendieron al oír los gritos de Shizuru desde dentro implorando a su novia, (¬¬ la carne es débil verdad Shizuru XD) Natsuki al oír los gritos de su prometida saco sus armas y concentro todo su poder en ellas y comenzó a disparar, solo cuando la puerta quedo desecha entro tal cual novia psicópata con arma en mano apuntando y disparando menores cantidades de energía a las que intentaron besar a su chica, paralizándolas de inmediato. "Espero que no se les vuelva ocurrir intentar algo con MI NOVIA" grito Natsuki después de haber desatado a Shizuru y haberla sacado del salón.

Todas rieron tras haber presenciado la escena de Natsuki, la única satisfecha por esto era Shizuru, jamás había visto a su chica ten celosa y protectora, estaba feliz y no tardo en demostrarlo, solo se abalanzo sobre su novia y la beso como su fuera el ultimo día de su vida, no importándole las miradas de las demás chicas.

Con la noticia de los exámenes cerca medio mundo se altero y comenzaron a estudiar mas afanosamente, en el consejo estudiantil no era diferente, bueno quizá si lo era, todas las integrantes del consejo eran nuevas en el asunto de la magia pero al ser entrenadas para ser Yunokichi de elite no le veían importancia a algo tan simple como el segundo escalonamiento, porque si lo veían claramente ellas ya superaban a las estudiantes normales, de eso se habían enterado por la mismísima líder del clan.

Ese día las herederas no salieron a tomar sus alimentos fuera del salón, solo se dedicaron e estudiar tanto como podían y a pasar un tiempo de calidad entre ellas, incluso se habían animado a preguntarle a Natsuki el por que de su comportamiento llamando la atención de la chica castaña, tras verse acosada por todas Natsuki termino confesando parte de la verdad, solo les dijo que Sakura la había encomendado a los laboratorio para dirigir un proyecto de suma importancia, pero que no se preocuparan por ella, le dijo a su novia que estaba comiendo bien y que las investigadoras Yunokichi la ayudaban a estudiar y entrenar todos los días, además les comento que debido a los crecientes avances del día de ayer ya podría pasar mas tiempo en casa de eso se entero tras leer los reportes esa mañana. Eso dejo tranquilas a las herederas, notaron que la lobita nunca menciono de que trataba el proyecto pero eso era algo que no estaban dispuestas a preguntar tras ver al hermoso cachorrito aparecer de la nada y lamer el rostro de la joven Kuga. De ahí las cosas transcurrieron como si nada.

A la hora del descanso le consejo estudiantil tubo una junta de urgencia, todo relacionado con la notica reciente de los exámenes próximos.

Bien, supongo que saben el porque de esta junta. – inquirió la rubia Suzushiro tranquilamente sentada en su escritorio.

No creo que sea por el escalonamiento, el que aprueben o no las alumnas no depende de nosotras. – comento Chikaru mientras bebía un poco de te verde.

Si no estoy equivocada es por lo de la demostración en la segunda hora después del descanso. – comento Tamao.

Eso tampoco nos concierne, nosotras llegamos después del primer escalonamiento, por lo cual no esta en nuestras manos sino en las de las profesoras y las herederas. – comento alegremente pues seo significaba que tendrían toda una hora libre, claro que en esa hora a pesar de que no pelearían si tendrían que estar observando.

Seguro es por la actitud de las alumnas de esta mañana. – aseguro Miyuki quien hasta entonces estaba leyendo un libro.

No me lo recuerdes, se armo todo un caos en el salón de Shizuru-san. – respondió Yukino con algo de pesadez en su voz.

Esa bubuzuke no hace más que crearnos problemas. – dijo Haruka algo fastidiada con una vena en la frente.

No creo que ella busque problemas. – comento Tamao.

Saben…- murmuro Amane, quien hasta el momento solo miraba por la ventana, distraída de todo lo que ahí decían. – eso es lo menos importante en este momento.

Te refieres a los rumores de guerra…verdad. – inquirió Tomori Shion algo preocupada.

No se sabe aun si los rumores son ciertos, pero no esta por demás empezar a prepararnos por si las dudas. – comento Chikaru.

Deberíamos platicarlo con las herederas, por eso las mande a llamar, después de lo sucedido con Kinomoto-sama en el entrenamiento no creo que ella pueda hacer algo con la guerra que nos asecha. – Haruka estaba más preocupada que nunca en su vida.

El que Sakura-sama se desmayara es mala señal de su salud. – murmuro Amane. – aunque solo era un entrenamiento note lo cansada que estaba, parecía que sostenía un enorme pasar consigo.

Saben… no deberíamos seguir con esto, solo nos preocupamos mas al pensar sobre la guerra, si Sakura-sama se enterara de lo que estamos pensando se enojaría muchísimo, nuestro único deber es estudiar, no por nada ella se esta medio matando por nuestra felicidad. – les reprendió Tamao.

De todas maneras lo único que nos queda se seguir entrenando como hasta ahora. – hablo la presidenta del consejo. – si les parece correcto pediré que se intensifiquen los entrenamientos, tanto para nosotras como para las demás alumnas, no creo que Mizuki-san se niegue, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible en esta guerra, además ¿No creen que las alumnas van demasiado lentas en sus estudios de magia?

Pensé que era la única que pensaba eso. – dijo Yukino algo sorprendida.

Mirándolo bien, es verdad, nosotras llevamos menos tiempo estudiando y según nuestras profesoras ya estamos en el sexto nivel del escalonamiento. – comento Amane.

No creo que este en su oficina. – comento Shion. – con el deceso de las ancianas del consejo no se le ha visto por estos lugares, lo mas seguro es que este en las oficinas del juzgado atendiendo asuntos mas importantes.

Entonces vallamos con la persona mas poderosa de toda la ciudad….- inicio Tamao, al instante todas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Vayamos con Tomoyo Daidouji.- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo mientras salían de la sala del consejo estudiantil

Las chicas fueron al salón de la estrella, donde recibían clases solo las herederas y donde la gran amatista impartía cátedra, al entrar vieron la cosita mas hermosa de todo el mundo, un lindo cachorrito Akita de pelaje cobalto jugando por todos lados con las herederas, se enternecieron, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y pronto se unieron a las herederas, la única que no fue afectada fue Chikaru, quien enseguida fue a comentarle al segundo pilar sobre la junta reciente. Mientras ellas conversaban y jugaban con el lindo cachorrito las alumnas seguían con sus planes. Unas planeaban como hacer regresar a sus princesas a los salones de clases de la luna y el sol, otras como separarlas de sus respectivas parejas y otras como hacerle la vida de cuadritos a las parejas de las princesas, aunque claro, cada plan resultaba mas patético que el anterior y por si fuera poco pareciera que quienes planeaban era solo niñas de 5 años dado a lo simples que eran sus mentes.

Pero de entre todas ellas había una chica que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, una que tenía una misión consigo misma si quería recuperar a quien antes fue su princesa y ahora era de alguien más. Esa chica no era mas que Saya Li, quien después de la escena que sus compañeras hicieron tras la despedida de la chica Aoi quedo tan fastidiada como nunca en su vida, pero viendo el lado amable de la situación por fin podría poner en marcha sus planes para que cierta amatista se olvidara por completo de su castaña.

Las primas Li se encontraban en la cafetería de la institución, ambas en sus asuntos, aunque se sentaran juntas apenas y hablaban, mas que anda por que la de cabellos azabaches cada que habría la boca solo hablaba de sus planes para derrocar el clan, el como recuperar a su amada castaña y así destruir a la gran amatista, tan metida estaba en sus planes que su conducta era una de las mas deplorables de su salón, era incluso peor que la chica Kuga, solo que ella no tenia una escusa para faltar a clases y llegar tarde, sus notas no eran malas, pero tampoco eran muy buenas, se mantenía en el promedio, nada que la dejara como una donnadie. Mientras que la otra chica Li solo pensaba en sus estudios, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que las Yunokichi amablemente le otorgaron para estudiar magia y sobre todo después de haber recibido un poco de magia de la líder del clan, para probar aquello estaban sus notas, era muy buena alumna y una de las mas poderosas de su aula, quizá sus notas no eran tan buenas como las de las alumnas del aula estrella pero si eran superiores a las de su prima Saya, algo que la tenia muy orgullosa de si misma.

Anda Meiling, ayúdame. – suplicaba saya mientras comía su almuerzo. La pelinegra por su parte no había prestado atención alguna a lo que su prima decía.

¿Hee? De que hablas, lo siento pero estoy algo distraída con eso de los exámenes. – confeso Meiling después de terminar de comer.

Préstame atención, soy tu única prima aquí. – comento fastidiada. – te digo que quiero que me ayudes, con estos rumores de la guerra Tomoyo estará demasiado ocupada y con Sakura lejos de la ciudad seguro necesitara a alguien a su lado, necesito que me ayudes a buscarle otra chica, una que le ayude a olvidar a Sakura. – comento emocionada la niño.

Estas loco si crees que te ayudare, te lo dije antes de entrar a la organización, yo no pienso meterme en este asunto, Sakura esta casada con Tomoyo, entiéndelo, primo ya deja eso por la paz y trata de ser feliz con Shen Wang de Li, tu esposa. – respondió sumamente enojada.

Hump ni me lo recuerdes. – murmuro algo enojada. – pero enserio Meiling, ayúdame, Sakura me prometió que si yo lograba hacer que Tomoyo se olvidara de ella entonces me daría una oportunidad. – dijo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Que iluso eres primo. – comento decepcionada de ser una Li. – Piensa bien las cosas, ahora que las ancianas del consejo han fallecido, Sakura probablemente sea las mas poderosa después de los pilares principales y ni que decir de Tomoyo, seguro ella esta a un paso de ser igual de poderosa que Sakura. – bebió un poco de jugo de naranja. – deberías ponerte a pensar mejor en aquello de la guerra. – dijo mientras miraba de lado a lado procurando que nadie mas la oyera. – por lo que se dice al parecer el clan Li esta sumamente involucrado, se dice que tía Hieran fue la primera en apuntarse con los clanes de América cuando se menciono la guerra en contra de las Yunokichi. – menciono sumamente preocupada.

Y que mas da, seguro y por fin sacamos a estas de nuestro camino, ni un solo clan en el mundo soportaría una guerra mundial en su contra. Quizá yo también empiece con lo mío y ayude un poco. – sonrió ególatra mientras bebía café. – solo tengo que averiguar el nombre del primer pilar, al hacerlo se lo daré al patriarca Wang y así lograre separarme de Shen, seguro ellos atacaran a la familia del primer pilar y esta caerá definitivamente; pero para lograr eso debo acercarme a la mas poderosa del clan, que por este momento es esa idiota de Daidouji, ella seguro se cantonea con los pilares ahora que Sakura esta fuera, pero para acercarme a ella tengo que controlar a alguna estúpida que pase tiempo con ella. – termino de beber su café. – y las únicas que tiene ese privilegios son las bobas alumnas a las que les imparte clases, esas tontas del salón de la estrella. – sonrió de manera estúpida.

Deja de decir estupideces primo. – le reprendió sumamente enojada. – la base de tus planes se basa en que Tomoyo se olvide de Sakura, y peor aun, quieres que lo haga con una de esas chicas de la clase estrella, cuando desistas de semejante estupidez y repruebes los exámenes ni me busques. – se levanto de su asiento, las clases ya estaban por reanudarse. - primo, no se si estas enterado pero después de esta hora habrá un combate interno, batallas demostrativas, al parecer las Yunokichi de elite que nos han estado enseñando serán evaluadas. Serán todas las alumnas de segundo grado del poder del sol contra las de la luna. – le comento sumamente preocupada.

¿y las de la estrella no participaran?. – pregunto interesada pues pensaba que derrotar a una de ellas le convendría.

No que yo sepa, pero igual si las retas quizá acepten, pero ten en cuenta quienes les han enseñado. – dijo de ultimo y se marcho pues la campana acaba de sonar.

Y era verdad, las alumnas de la estrella no iban a participar pues sus primeras profesoras fueron los primeros pilares, descartado así su participación, mas sin embargo si una chica las retaba estas tenían que aceptar, nada mejor que poner a prueba a las alumnas de una Yunokichi de elite contra las alumnas de un pilar para medir plenamente la enseñanza de cada una, además los miembros del consejo no participarían, y era un gran alivio para todas las estudiantes, y como no, si todas las alumnas ya sabían que las nuevas integrantes estaban tomando clases extra con las generales de las Yunokichi de elite, eso incluía a las miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Durante la primera clase después del almuerzo, las miembros del consejo charlaros de sus conjeturas con las herederas y el segundo pilar, la proposición de Haruka fue aceptada sin rodeos, Tomoyo estaba de acuerdo en que las chicas iban muy lentas a pesar de que las clases eran muy simples y fáciles de comprender, además teniendo en cuenta lo de la guerra había una mínima probabilidad de que esas chicas fueran a proteger la ciudad de Tomoeda mientras si llegara a suceder algún percance. También trataron sobre la posibilidad de que las herederas fueran retadas durante la demostración, las herederas no tenían ni un inconveniente con aquello, de todas maneras sabían que eso pasaría después de lo sucedido en la mañana. Lo ultimo a tratar fue lo que retraso a la amatista esa mañana, al parecer había una chica que seria reclutada y llegaría al atardecer; de eso se entero la amatista por una llamada telefónica de su antigua profesora de primaria, Kaho Mizuki, actual y único miembro del nuevo consejo de hechiceras, lo que la amatista quería era que las miembros del consejo estudiantil fueran a recogerla al aeropuerto ya que a ella no le permitían salir por aquello de que su poder mágico era detectado desde miles de kilómetros y hacer aquello era como revelar que la entrada a la ciudad si estaba en Tomoeda. Las chicas aceptaron, necesitaban salir un poco después de haber entrenado tan duro durante todo ese tiempo, pero lo que no esperaban era que después de la demostración les dieran unos días de vacaciones a todo el alumnado, solo por el hecho de ver como reaccionaban bajo presión al tener cerca los exámenes y no tener profesor que les impartiera cátedra.

La hora termino y todas las de segundo grado fueron a los vestidores del gimnasio, las de primer grado por su parte solo serian espectadoras así como las herederas, los miembros del consejo, las demás nuevas alumnas y las Yunokichi de elite que se encargarían de evaluar a las profesoras.

La demostración en el gimnasio fue todo un caos, las alumnas del sol y de la luna de segundo grado de verdad necesitaban mucho entrenamiento de campo, sus hechizos de verdad que carecían de ingenio, el manejo de su elemento era pésimo, no duraban ni un segundo con sus armas, en resumen, eran tan malas que daba vergüenza ser una estudiante de segundo grado, ni las de primer grado eran tan patéticas en las batallas. Bueno, quizá era una exageración, no lo estaban haciendo tan mal, pero tomando en cuenta lo exigente que era la organización y el creciente avance de las nuevas estudiantes, las demás chicas si que necesitaban o mucho entrenamiento o de plano eran muy malas poniendo atención. Para colmo de males paso lo que todas esperaban, las herederas fueron retadas en innumerables ocasiones y claro, no tardaron ni un mísero segundo en derrotar a las estudiantes, cosa que decepciono a las herederas, al segundo pilar, a las generales de las Yunokichi de elite y a las nuevas alumnas que pronto serian de elite. La única batalla que valió la pena fue la de las primas Li. Fue una batalla épica, nada fuera de los limites de sus carentes poderes, pero se debía admitir que la chica Li de cabellera negra era muy buena, demasiado para ser de segundo nivel, por otro lado la de cabellera azabache no estaba nada mal, aunque si las comparábamos no cabía duda de quien era la mejor y de eso se encargo de demostrarlo Meiling Li.

El primer ataque fue excepcional, Meiling uso una perfecta mescla de su elemento, que era el viento, y su destreza con su arma, de alguna manera logro hechizar su arma para que cada vez que la ondeaba su poder elemental saliera de ella y formara decenas de cuchillas que enseguida atacaban a su contrincante, distrayéndola lo suficiente como para acercarse y dejar inconsciente a su oponente, mas sin embargo Saya tras recibir ese golpe se levanto, su experiencia en las artes marciales le ayudo a retener el golpe y así salir casi ilesa, el siguiente ataque fue cuerpo a cuerpo, al principio estaban parejas, ambas esquivaban los golpes y patadas de la otra con gran maestría, pero después de unos minutos fue Saya quien perdió el ritmo y poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse notablemente, mientras que su oponente parecía no estar cansándose en lo absoluto. El ataque cuerpo a cuerpo término con una Saya en el suelo tras haberse tropezado. La convocación de hechizos fue lo mejor de todo, saya no podía hacer gran cosa, nunca entro a esa clase, la que por regular era la primera clase de todos los días, por lo que solo usaba sus típicos pergaminos, los cuales estaban completamente prohibidos. Meiling por su parte se lucio, hizo que el piso alrededor de su prima se volviera arena movediza, luego la endureció, paralizo a su prima, le lavo el cerebro y le impuso que ella era el amor de su vida, ósea Sakura Kinomoto, mientras Saya gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuanto amaba a Sakura Meiling la desarmo completamente y drenando su magia para retenerla en un frasco mágico que ella misma había comprado en la ciudad. Al final Saya paro en el hospital, a cargo de nada mas ni nada menos que el doctor Kinomoto.

Las generales Yunokichi tras ver el ultimo combate comprendieron que no era culpa de las profesoras el que las alumnas no progresaran, sino de las mismas alumnas por no poner el interés necesario en las clases, tras una pequeña discusión con el segundo pilar y las miembros del consejo estudiantil dieron a conocer los resultados, anunciaron que todas tendrían un par de días libres, y que regresando de esos días tendrían los exámenes mas espeluznantes de toda sus vidas, esto impuso el miedo en todas las chicas pues todas se habían dado cuenta de su error, algunas replicaron sobre la decisión, pero fueron las alumnas de la clase de la estrella quienes impusieron el orden, dándoles a entender que ese era castigo mas blando que se merecían pues las reglas de la organización decían que debían ser expulsadas de inmediato, eso logro calmar las cosas.

Después de unos minutos todas regresaron a sus dormitorios, a excepción de las chicas miembros del consejo que tenían que partir hacia Tomoeda para recoger a la chica nueva extranjera, dado que las barreras que protegían a la ciudad era sumamente poderosas era imposible que algún enemigo se infiltrara y las atacara, pero de ser así, aun había decenas de Yunokichi´s de elite esparcidas por todo lados para la protección de esta en caso de que algún mago lograra infiltrarse en la ciudad, y esta era la garantía de que nada les pasaría a las visitantes de las dimensiones.

Ellas partieron de inmediato, se quitaron los uniformes y se pusieron ropa casual, solo se dejaron el distintivo Yunokichi que las identificaba como miembros del consejo estudiantil. Salieron por la puerta principal, la que estaba en el estanque sin peces del templo Tsukimine, en las afueras del lugar les esperaban automóvil, la cual las transportaría en todo su recorrido por Tomoeda hasta llegar al aeropuerto. El recorrido no fue para nada aburrido, entre todas les hacían burla a las pobres de Haruka y Yukino, esta ultima estaba muerta de las vergüenza por que la rubia aun no formalizaba nada, aun no se lo había pedido y ella quedo de esperarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, después de unos minutos de terrible sufrimiento a Haruka se le ocurrió mencionar lo cercanas que se habían vuelto algunas de ellas, tal era el caso de Chikaru con Tamao y Miyuki con Shion, ahí si que se volteo la cosa, ahora eran Haruka, Amane y Yukino contra las demás, fueron tantas las burlas entre todas que mas de una pareja se formo en el corto trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, Yukino termino declarándosele abiertamente a Haruka y esta apenadísima le correspondió, Miyuki solo acepto que si estaba prendada de Shion y viceversa, pero las que se llevaron el premio de oro fueron Tamao y Chikaru que sin ni una reserva solo se besaron en medio de toda la burla callando así las habladurías.

Llegando al aeropuerto se bajaron tal cual fueran modelos internacionales, además con los distintivos que se habían dejado medio mundo las reconoció como estudiantes del prestigioso instituto del cual nadie sabia su ubicación, toda se sentían extrañas por las miradas que se posicionaban en ellas, pero debían ignorarlas e ir a la sala de espera para encontrarse con aquella chica que no conocían, ¿Qué como la reconocerían si ni siquiera sabían su nombre? Eso mismo se preguntaron ellas cuando preguntaron por el nombre de la chica y les dijeron que no importaba que lo supieran, que ella las reconocería de inmediato. Conversaron entre ellas en la sala de espera por mas de media hora, el vuelo estaba retrasado (k novedad ¬¬). Ya había pasado una hora y el vuelo no llegaba, pero esto no les incomodaba, lo único que las molestaba eran las miradas insistentes y penetrantes de todos los transeúntes y las proposiciones para salir de alguno que otro chico que se armaba de valor para acercárseles, los cuales fueron rechazados amablemente por las miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Y de repente una chica corrió hacia ellas, abrazo efusivamente a la presidenta estudiantil, la que por cierto pego el grito en el cielo, le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir a la pobre extranjera, poro claro, esto a Nakuru no le importo. Después de aquel alboroto todas se presentaron, solo bastaron un par de minutos para que las chicas se acoplaran al estruendoso y explosivo carácter de la joven hiperactiva que era Nakuru.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron divirtiéndose en los alrededores, Nakuru les narro todo cuanto recordaba de sus días contra la joven Card Captor que fue la chica Kinomoto, estas escucharon atentas las anécdotas de lo que fue la ultima prueba de su líder antes de ser reclutada en el clan Yunokichi. Pero mientras ellas se divertían algo sucedía en la ciudad escondida, algo que quedaría marcado en el libro de impertinencias impuestas por los Li, el libro que se utilizaría para un juicio en caso de fuerza mayor.

Todo empezó cuando las chicas del consejo estudiantil abandonaron la institución, medio mundo aun permanecía en las instalaciones pues lasa alumnas del salón de la estrella aun no salían de la institución. Cierta chica de cabellera azabache se había escapado del hospital y ahora era parte de las estudiantes renuentes a regresar a sus dormitorios y es que esa misma tarde, teniendo la ayuda de su prima o no, ella llevaría a cabo su plan y su primer paso era…ligarse a una de las alumnas de Tomoyo.

Creyó que al ir tras los miembros mas débiles lograría su cometido y claro, nunca pensó que meterse con las herederas seria tan peligroso como su prima se lo advirtió tan solo unos minutos atrás. Su primera victima (en un segundo sabrán por que las enumerare) seria Himeko Kurusegawa, la chica rubia que siempre andaba con esa chica de ojos zafiro y una diadema amarilla en la cabeza; la encontró "casualmente" en los alrededores de la escuela buscando seguramente a su acompañante, Saya paso a su lado y descaradamente le toco el trasero, Himeko impactada por el suceso se volteo he intento abofetear a su atacante, Saya esquivó cada golpe he incluso logro "caer accidentalmente" sobre la chica y así empezar a manosearla, Himeko aterrada no podía pensar bien las cosas, no sabia como actuar, Saya aprovechando lo impactada de la chica rasgo sus ropas, haciendo que Himeko recordara aquella escena que vivió a lado de su novia, comenzó a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de su chica, para desgracia de Saya la susodicha no estaba lejos de ahí, logro escuchar los gritos de su novia y fue enseguida a socorrerla, llego justo a tiempo antes de que la impertinente mocosa hija de su puta madre golpeara a su dulce angelito, ni dios mismo habría salido victorioso he ileso de la furia de Chikane Himemiya, Chikane de una sola patada alejo a la chica Li, de ahí le dio la paliza de su vida, le aplico unas cuantas torturas que solo sabia aplicar su familia (no pregunten, por que mi mente sádica seguro despertara o-o), invoco su espada y canalizo su energía negativa en ella, solo ondeo una vez su katana y con eso logro achicharrar a Saya y mandarla a volar mas de cien metros dejos de su presencia, le habría hecho algo peor de no ser porque su ángel lloraba por un abrazo suyo.

Saya no se rindió "hacerlas tuyas no es la forma correcta" (claro que no hijo de tu pinche madre, ya quiero ver que mujer seria tan idiota como para salir con su violador, baboso de mierda, como te odio Li Shaoran) se dijo a si mismo antes de ir por su segunda victima, que seria nada mas ni nada menos que Aoi Nagisa. A ella la encontró no muy lejos de donde había caído, justo con esa otra chica que se parecía a la madre del amor de su vida, esto no le importo en lo mas mínimo, solo se acerco a ellas escondiendo su presencia, se poso detrás de la pelirroja y la abrazo posesivamente mientras la toqueteaba y le susurraba cuanto la deseaba al oído, pero claro, con lenguaje de pervertido, Nagisa se paralizo, toda la sangre casi desapareció de su sistema, nunca sintió tanto pánico en su vida, Shizuma por su parte no tardo ni un segundo en reaccionar tras ver la escena, le dio tremendo golpe en la cara a la mocosa impertinente que fácilmente le rompió la nariz, de ahí le dio la segunda paliza de su vida (la primera se la dio Chikane XD) hizo que tragara un poco de tierra, la congelo y la mando a volar a unos 50 metros de ahí; Nagisa corrió a lado de su chica y lloro amargamente por haberse paralizado en ese momento, Shizuma solo la consoló y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que después se encargaría de la impertinente idiota mal nacida que se atrevió a cometer tal bajeza.

"comportarme como un pervertido tampoco funciono" (pero que idiota, enserio que idiota eres Li) pero las cosas aun no terminaban, por fortuna cayo cerca de la alberca, donde cierta loba de cobalto se estaba relajando. Natsuki salió de la piscina y lo primero que vio fue a la chica Li sentada sobre su toalla azul, una linda toalla que su hermosa prometida le había regalado hacia poco más de un mes con sus iniciales en una orilla. Ver a esa chica sobre su regalo la fastidio grandemente, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, la chica Kuga solo le indico con la mirada que le diera su tolla, pero la impertinente en vez de darle su linda toalla azul le lanzo una verde, que tenia por iniciales "S.L." Natsuki se cabreo mas, pero aun así no le hizo caso, tiro la toalla verde a la piscina y lanzo a Saya a buscarla. Natsuki estaba secándose el cuerpo cuando vio al pequeño cobalt salir de entre los arbustos y ladrarle feliz, la lobita sonrió y lo cargo entre sus brazos pues ya era hora de irse, lo que no se esperaba era que Saya se interpusiera en su camino, Natsuki no hizo nada, fue su pequeño cachorro quien inesperadamente mordió a la chica Li, pero esta no parecía reaccionar al ataque, es mas solo le dio un golpe al cachorro y este salió volando hacia la piscina, Natsuki por supuesto fue a salvarlo pues el chiquito no sabia nadar, tras salir del agua se encontró de nuevo con esa impertinente chica quien descaradamente le dijo que a partir de ese día era su novia, esto termino por cabrear a Natsuki, por fortuna ella no hizo nada, pues su novia acababa de llegar y había escuchado todo, por sobre todo el tono que uso saya para referirse a su chica, como su fuera una orden, como si de un objeto se tratara dio a conocer su posesión sobre Natsuki Kuga, y ahí Saya recibió su tercera paliza, mientras Shizuru golpeaba a la chica Li Natsuki reviso a cobalt, lo curo y lo hizo reaccionar, el pequeñín estaba tan cabreado por lo sucedido que quiso poner su aporte en la paliza que su ama le estaba dando a la chica Li, y es que este chiquitín no solo tenia poderes de las sombras sino que manejaba muy bien alguno que otro elemento, tal es el caso del rayo, un solo ladrido fue suficiente para que su ama de cabellera castaña se alejara de la chica y una tremenda carga de rayos azulados comenzara a rodear su cuerpo como su de un pequeño tornado se tratara, y así sin mas comenzó a golpear el cuerpo de la chica Li, achicharrándola por segunda vez en el día, pero Natsuki no se quedo conforme e hizo que callera en la piscina una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, casi ahogando a la impertinente, solo cuando vieron que el sol comenzaba a esconderse dejaron a la chica tranquila flotando casi inconsciente sobre la superficie del agua.

"Tratarlas como objetos y obligarlas a ser tus novias no funciona" (acaso un hombre podría ser mas idiota? No respondan, se que este superara mis expectativas) y llego con la ultima pareja de la clase de la estrella, apenas y logro reponer las energías suficientes para salir de la piscina se fue en busca de la chica llamada Ellis. La vio sentaba en la fuente en la entrada de la escuela, observando la caída del agua, solo se sentó a un lado de ella y le hablo, "Hey, no eres muy bonita, tu cabello es una porquería y tu piel ni se diga, seguro no tienes autoestima y te ves tan gorda en el espejo que vomitas todo cuanto comes, se mi novia y yo te are la mujer mas hermosa del mundo" dijo seguro de sus palabras, Ellis solo la miro desconcertada y unas cuantas lagrimitas de tristeza comenzaron a formársele en los ojos. Saya creía ganada la batalla cuando sintió el frio metal de un arma en su nuca "Algunas palabras antes de morir imbécil, nadie le dice a MI NOVIA esas cosas sin que yo le dispare en la nuca" comento la ex cazadora de recompensas antes de pegarle en la nuca a la chica Li con el mango de su pistola dejándola inconsciente. Ellis por su parte estaba contenta, muy contenta, era la primera vez que Nadia la llamaba su novia delante de alguien, corrió a abrasarla para posteriormente besarla, dejaron a Saya dormir en la intemperie esa noche, con lo cansada que estaba la chica no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, y como no, si recibió sendas palizas, bien merecidas, que la dejaron agotada.

Esa noche las chicas llegaron tan enojadas a su departamentos que todas se enteraron en la residencia de la estrella lo que aquella chica impertinente les había hecho, indignadas por toda la santa de barbaridades que la impertinente Li había cometido en su contra llamaron al segundo pilar, Tomoyo escucho cada detalle de lo sucedido desde su recamara, se indigno, tenia ganas de desterrar de una buena vez a esa maldita chica, tenia el apoyo de las herederas, seguramente las chica del consejo estudiantil no replicarían tras escuchar lo sucedido y la directora de la institución tampoco pondría oposición, el único problema es que no sabia a ciencia cierta el por que su esposa no la había sacado de la organización después de todo lo que la chica ya había hecho; tras conversar de lo sucedido con las chicas les prometió poner manos en el asunto. Tras oír la promesa de la gran amatista las chicas se quedaron mas tranquilas, incluso Natsuki se quedo a dormir en casa esa noche pues con los avances recientes en el proyecto le habían dado un par de horas libres, esto alegro enormemente a cierta castaña de ojos rubís y a cierto cachorrito recién adoptado.

Tomoyo por su parte llamo a las oficinas generales de la organización y mando a traer los archivos sobre las chicas Li. Los registros de Meiling sin duda eran impecables, no tenía ni un solo retardo, tenía un buen comportamiento, sus notas eran muy buenas e incluso trabajaba medio tiempo como ayudante en una tienda de artículos mágicos. Otro caso era el de la niño, Saya tenia varias quejas de mala conducta, docenas de retardos, tenia reportes de agresión hacia sus compañeras, había sido mandada al consejo estudiantil en mas de 50 ocasiones en una semana y en todas había sido exonerada de sus responsabilidades, sus notas eran pasables peor nada honorificas y por sobre todo se le habían encontrado artículos mágicos prohibidos; Tomoyo no comprendía por que esa chica seguía en la organización después de tantas barbaridades y entonces la encontró, una hoja al final del expediente firmada pro el primer pilar principal, firmada por Sakura Kinesuki Kinomoto. Tras leer el documento se impacto en sobremanera, en el la castaña pedía explícitamente que no importara lo que pasara, esto molesto enormemente a la amatista, tanto que dejo de leer el documento y lo dejo sobre el escritorio, se recostó en la cama y espero a que sus tontos celos cesaran definitivamente, solo basto ver el rostro angelical de su esposa para que su mente se despejara. Regreso al escritorio y termino de leer el documento, ahí si que se llevo una enorme sorpresa, al parecer su amada castaña solo hacia mención de un archivo adjunto resguardado en el computador de la líder del clan y que solo los pilares podían verlo. La amatista intrigada por lo antes leído busco la computadora portátil de su esposa y la encendió, sintió sus esperanzas de caer cuando noto que esta tenia contraseña, pero no tardo ni un minuto en darse cuenta que si la castaña menciono que solo los pilares podrían ver el archivo seria por que ellas ya sabían la contraseña del ordenador, sin ni una duda solo tecleo "Para que nadie nos separe" y enseguida el ordenador comenzó a cargar. Poco después la pantalla le mostro miles de carpetas, pero solo una le llamo la atención, abrió la carpeta que por nombre tenia "La maldición Li" y tras leer los reportes escritos por su esposa comprendió todo, aquellos archivos eran un recopilación de todas las quejas de las Yunokichi sobre la chica Li, incluso había una lista con firmas de las alumnas que habían solicitado el mas grande castigo para una Yunokichi y este se les había concedido, pero para eso necesitaban pruebas y tiempo, además también estaban incluidos los reportes de las locuras de la chica Li que fueron cometidas en contra de los dos primeros pilares principales y estaban firmadas no solo por los pilares, sino también por las difuntas ancianas del consejo, las cuales aceptaban la posibilidad de realizar un juicio global en contra de Saya Li, la noticia provoco decenas de reacciones en la amatista, pero sin duda la que mas prevaleció fue la de satisfacción(aun no les diré que es el juicio global muajajaja).

Las chicas del consejo estudiantil llegaron a sus dormitorios poco antes de las diez de la noche, Nakuru por su parte dejo sus cosas en la habitación que se le había asignado en la residencia de la luna y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, tenia que ver a alguien lo antes posible, diviso su objetivo en el hospital Yunokichi y lo siguió.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, la gran amatista se preparaba para ir a dormir cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era su antigua profesora de primaria, actual y único miembro del consejo de hechiceras anunciándole que habría una junta urgente que requería su presencia y el de las herederas, Tomoyo ni se inmuto en vestirse nuevamente, la junta seria llevada a cabo en la mansión Yunokichi del cerezo, justo en la gran biblioteca, vestida únicamente con su pijama violeta fue donde todas se reunirían. Las herederas por su parte no tardaron ni un minuto en llegar a la gran biblioteca pues sus departamentos tenían un nexo mágico que unía ambos edificios y tras recibir la llamada de la profesora todas salieron justas de ahí, incluso el pequeño cobalt las acompaño.

La profesora Kaho tras haber leído los reportes de las Yunokichi espías esparcidas por el mundo, sin duda alguna llamo a los mas involucrados con la líder del clan en toda la organización, las herederas de los pilares y joven doctor Kinomoto, los guardianes de la luna y el sol, y el único pilar principal activo, solo ellos podrían darle una aproximación a lo que seria la decisión de la castaña Kinesuki tras saber lo que ella les diría. Todos llegaron a tiempo, se sentaron donde pudieron y comenzaron la junta sin percatarse de que cierta mujer las veía desde las afueras, solo el juez de la luna parecía haberla notado.

Lamento haberlos llamado a estas horas, se que la mayoría de ustedes ya se preparaban para ir a dormir. – se disculpo la joven mujer tras ver que las herederas y el segundo pilar iban en pijama. – pero era algo necesario.

No te preocupes Kaho, todos sabemos cuales son nuestros deberes y uno de ellos es acudir a las juntas que promueve le consejo de hechiceras. – la apoyo Touya y las chicas no lo desmintieron. – así que empecemos, tengo rondas en un par de horas.

Bueno, supongo que ya habrán oído sobre los rumores de guerra en nuestra contra. – murmuro cabizbaja mientras les pasaba algunos documentos a todos los presentes. – según las Yunokichi espías hay un total de 68 clanes rivales a favor de la guerra en nuestra contra que ya han firmado el tratado y aun faltan otros 27 por firmar. – su semblante decaído denotaba lo preocupada que esteba.

¿Tantos clanes odian a las Yunokichi Kaho-san? . – pregunto una preocupada Himeko.

Y eso no es nada chicas. – confirmo Tomoyo sin un deje de mentira en su voz. – esos son solo los clanes de hechiceros, aun faltan los demás, prosiga Mizuki-san. – le indico a la joven mujer pues todavía no terminaba de hablar.

Desafortunadamente….- suspiro antes de continuar. – nos hay llegado reportes de que los clanes Europeos han capturado…dragones. – la noticia sorprendió a todos.

No es posible. – comento Chikane. – ¿De verdad lograron eso? Es imposible atrapar uno si no tienes el nivel de una Yunokichi.

Sakura-san no dijo que las Yunokichi no atrapábamos dragones por que había un convenio por ser criaturas mágicas en peligro de extinción. – comento Shizuru.

-Y no solo eso…- a cada palabra la profesora sentía como el mundo se le venia encima. – hay rumores de que están a punto de convencer a los clanes Vampaia para - . que se unan a esta guerra

¡ESTAS BROMEANDO! ¡LOS CLANES VAMPAIA! . – grito el joven doctor claramente alarmado. Pero las chicas no entendían nada de aquello, aun no sabían nada sobre el clan de los Vampaia. Tomoyo por su parte comenzó a temblar de solo pensar en la posibilidad de enfrentarse con los Vampaia, ni siquiera su esposa sabia como enfrentar a ese clan de sádicos.

Los clanes Vampaia…nunca creí que llegaría el día en que se animaran a enfrentarnos. – dijo el juez de la luna, quien hasta el momento solo había mirado por la ventana ignorando todo lo que sucedía.

Supongo que ya es hora, Yue. – la imponente bestia guardiana de las castas mágicas por fin tomo la palabra llamando la atención de todos. – antes de que el sucedo de Tomoeda ocurriera se nos fueron encomendadas un par de misiones. – comento el guardián del sol.

Sakura nos dijo que si había la posibilidad de guerra y de que los Vampaia se unieran en nuestra contra debíamos darles a las herederas esto. – menciono el juez Yue mientras le daba al segundo pilar una carta escrita por la chica. – léela en voz alta, seguro la encontraran interesante. - dijo el juez antes de ponerse frente a la ventana y mirar el cielo nocturno. Tomoyo procedió a leer la carta en voz alta frente a todas las presentes.

_Tomoyo…Si estás leyendo esto es porque lo inevitable esa apunto de suceder, estando yo indispuesta por mi sueño inducido no podre ayudarles, pero estoy segura lograran vencer las adversidades aun sin mi presencia. Los escudos que protegen Tomoeda son los suficientemente fuertes como para retener a la mitad del ejercito de magos; no se preocupen por los dragones, las Yunokichi de elite se encargaran de liberarlos; los duendes no se atreverán a pasar un metro después de la gran barrera en la ciudad por los espíritus que rondan Tomoeda; los trol´s son demasiado tontos como para que alguien los controle o atacar por su propia cuenta, huirán cobardemente a mitad de la pelea; los gigantes no se atreverán a pisar nuestras tierras por los tratados de paz firmados con Asakura one-san en el pasado. Lo único preocupante seria lo del clan Vampaia y los demonios Youkai, los que seguramente aun no han hecho acto de presencia. No se preocupen de mas, por el momento sigan con sus vidas, con el segundo escalonamiento a cuestas deben de tener mucho trabajo, lo único de lo que deben preocuparse es por las locuras de Li-kun, procuren que no les afecte, el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor. Yo despertare en un par de días seguramente, por cierto, si no se han dado cuenta en la ciudad ya se están preparando para el festival anual de las diez estrellas Yunokichi, es la primera vez que se celebrara con mujeres jóvenes, el consejo estudiantil tendrá que ingeniárselas para poner actividades divertidas, hablen de los detalles con Mizuki-san, por el momento es todo. Cuídense, nos veremos pronto._

_P.D.: no se preocupen por lo del consejo de hechiceras, resolveremos eso en el festival. _

Tras leer la carta de la líder del clan todo mundo se relajo, habían pasado momentos de tensión tras escuchar las primeras líneas y las herederas si que se enojaron tras escuchar que debían cuidarse de la chica Li, si bien las carta les trajo inquietudes también les trajo alegrías, ellas apenas habían escuchado algo sobre un festival anual pero no les llamo la atención en lo absoluto por que se trataba solo de rumores de que las fangirl´s divulgaban, pero ahora que la líder del clan lo mencionaba debía ser cierto, algo que las emociono de inmediato. Dando las once de la noche la junta se dio por terminada, todas regresaron a sus dormitorios, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Touya y Yue junto con la profesora Mizuki, pero el ángel plateado salió volando por la ventana dejando a el joven medico a solas con la profesora pues el tenia que hablar con cierta chica en las afueras de la mansión.

Touya se sentía nervioso, hacia ya algún tiempo que no vea a esa mujer a solas y pese a su carácter frío aun no estaba acostumbrado a que la presencia de esa mujer lo descontrolara fácilmente. Por su parte la profesora estaba de lo más tranquila, tenía mucho trabajo, el cual dejaría para el día siguiente pues ahora parecía que su acompañante quería entablar una conversación con ella.

Hace tiempo que no te veía Kaho. – comento el joven doctor mientras se acomodaba en el sillón mas pequeño del lugar y se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba el techo.

Es verdad, solo nos hemos visto una vez desde que llegue aquí y apenas hablamos. – dijo la mujer mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

Ni que lo digas, ese día no estaba del todo concentrado por eso no te vi cuando chocamos. – murmuro avergonzado.

Te comprendo, acababas de enterarte de lo de tu hermanita, incluso yo me habría puesto así. – el tono de voz de la mujer denotaba sinceridad, algo que logro hacer que el joven la mirara, gran de fue su sorpresa verla sentada a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. – no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar bien, que te parece si empezamos desde un principio. – le extendió la mano. – cuanto tiempo Touya, ¿Como has estado?

Bi..vi…bien. – contesto entrecortadamente mientras estrechaban sus palmas. - ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? . – pregunto curioso pues hasta ahora no sabia como era que la mujer había regresado ni que había pasado con ese chico raro del cual ella se había enamorado.

Bueno, después de que Eriol y yo terminamos…- no pudo seguir pues el joven doctor la interrumpió.

¿Terminaron? Creí que eran el uno para el otro, por cierto ¿Te sigues perdiendo en las calles?. – dijo lo ultimo en todo de burla, cosa que logro sacarle una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Si, lo admito. – rio divertida por la pregunta. – me costo trabajo aprenderme las calles de la ciudad y tuve muchos problemas en los primeros días pero al final me acostumbre. – ambos rieron divertidos por la situación. Después de unos minutos ambos se calmaron. – Eriol y yo no éramos tan parecidos, el me ocultaba muchas cosas, no era sincero, siempre estaba ocupado con su clan y no me ponía la atención que requería, faltaba a muchas de nuestras citas y cada que podía me hacia cada broma antipática haciéndome perder la paciencia, al final el no fue el hombre tan perfecto como se decía. – comento la mujer mientras suspiraba un poco. - ¿y tu que tal vas con Yukito?. – pregunto como si nada, se levanto del sillón y fue por un poco de te. La pregunta desconcertó a Touya.

¿De que hablas? . –pregunto claramente confundido.

¿Qué no ya le habías dicho que lo amabas? Creía que para este entonces ya serian pareja. – contesto honestamente la mujer mientras regresaba con dos tazas de te. El joven medico quedo aun mas desconcertado que antes. Pero después de analizar las palabras de la mujer comprendió todo

Que te hizo pensar eso, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicos. – respondió completamente rojo de la vergüenza mientras bebía su te. Ahora era la profesora la que no entendía nada. – Yo solo le dije a Yukito lo mucho que lo quería, que era como un hermano para mi, no por decirle eso a un hombre significa que me guste…bueno, si me gusta Yukito, pero como una migo, como persona, como un hermano, el es parte de mi familia, con el tiempo se ha vuelto parte de mi familia y es por eso que es una de las personas mas importantes para mi y no por eso quiere decir que nuestra relación sea de ese tipo. – dijo atropelladamente mientras iba a servirse mas te.

Oh, de verdad lo siento. – ahora la avergonzada era ella. – es solo que yo creí…yo…lo siento. – Escondió su rostro de la mirada divertida del joven doctor.

No te preocupes. – regreso al sillón. – creo que fue mi culpa por dar a entender cosas que no eran, pero decirle mis sentimientos a las personas aun me es algo difícil de llevar a cabo. – suspiro decaído.

Eres muy lindo Touya, seguro tienes a medio hospital detrás de ti. – comento divertida. – nadie se resiste al encanto Kinomoto. – le sonrió al joven, este se contrario por el ultimo comentario pues era verdad lo que la mujer decía.

No te lo niego, pero quisiera que las mujeres no me quisieran solo por se el hermano mayor de la líder del clan. – Comento dolido.

Bueno, yo no te quiero solo por ser el hermano mayor de la líder del clan, yo te quiero por ser quien eres. – y sin previo aviso beso la mejilla del joven, petrificándolo de inmediato, la mujer tras haber hecho esto ultimo levanto sus cosas y se retiro completamente avergonzada casi corriendo.

Todo el mundo del doctor Kinomoto cambio radicalmente, nunca pensó que esa mujer de verdad pudiera perturbar su personalidad hasta ese punto, sentir sus labios en su piel le causo tal turbación que apenas y pudo moverse y pensar coherentemente antes de salir corriendo tras ella, tenia que sacar sus dudas, por que de ser lo que estaba pensando quizá podrían reanudar el pasado desde donde lo dejaron, quizá por fin podría estar con una mujer y entablar una conversación con ella sin que le preguntaran cada cinco minutos sobre su hermana. La busco por los pasillos de la gran mansión, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, incluso trato de localizarla con sus poderes pero estos eran inútiles, simplemente la mujer había desaparecido, acomplejado a morir regreso a su habitación a meditar las cosas y esperar que al día siguiente pudiera verla nuevamente. Sin embargo un lindo sentimiento lo invadió antes de que Morfeo tocara la puerta de su alcoba, al parecer el aun después de todo ese tiempo la seguía amando, e incluso llego a creer que aquella mujer de larga cabellera rojiza había nacido solo para el.

Lejos de ahí cierto par de guardianes se veían fijamente, desde su reencuentro no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, como si con solo mirarse pudieran saber lo que pensaba el otro, y de verdad así era, las palabras con ellos de verdad sobraban. De vez en cuando sus miradas buscaban otro punto donde mirar, impidiendo así que el otro supiese lo que estaba pensando en ese segundo.

Y bien…me dirás el por que de tu inusual comportamiento o de verdad quieres que te lea el pensamiento cada vez que volteas la mirada. – inquirió sarcástico el juez de la luna. Esto hizo que a Ruby moon le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Tan frio como de costumbre. – suspiro. – no se porque lo preguntas si bien lo sabes, no eres tonto y ya debes haberte dado cuenta. – inquirió la mujer intentando imitar el tono de su acompañante. Esto a Yue le incomodo un poco.

Hablas como si de verdad lo supiera, y aun no entiendo por que podemos saber lo que el otro piensa con solo mirarlo a los ojos. – murmuro frio como un tempano de hielo.

Lo dices como si no te importara. – Dijo dolida mientras miraba la luna. – Yue…no has pensado ¿Que pasara cuando Sakura ya no te necesite? . – pregunto con cierta melancolía en su voz, como si esto a ella de verdad le afectara, Yue noto esto y sin siquiera pensarlo la abrazo, sorprendiéndose ambos, pero aun así un uno se movió.

Se que ella seguirá creciendo y que con el tiempo se volverá mucho mas poderosa de lo que ahora es…llegara un tiempo en que de verdad no necesite de mi…ella aun así nos querrá cerca por que nos ama y es por ello que yo estoy dispuesto a estar a su lado siempre, pero… no quiero estar solo. – apretó el agarre de su brazo. Nakuru se sintió extraña, era un sentimiento agradable el que le recorría el cuerpo, sumida en la sensación se apego aun más al ángel plateado.

Te comprendo, yo pienso lo mismo, pero en mi caso es diferente, Eriol me quiere tanto que me a dejado ir, quiere que sea feliz…sabes…ahí donde el aun permanece…en su clan…son un grupo de hombre machistas, el solo esta ahí por que su padre fue el líder y le cedió el liderato al morir…es por eso que estoy aquí, pese a ser parte de las "creaciones" de Eriol seguía siendo una chica. – su voz quebradiza fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Yue la atrajo hacia si y la tranquilizo lo mas que pudo.

Tranquila, no llores, ya no estas con ellos, olvida todo, aquí estarás segura por que yo te protegeré. – susurro el ángel plateado al oído de Ruby moon, esta por su parte tembló insegura pues sabia que solo la mitad del corazón del guardián le pertenecía.

Yue… ¿Qué pasara con Yukito? El ama a Touya, ¿No? . – Nakuru ya había roto en llanto, Yue se paralizo, era la decimo quinta vez que alguien insinuaba que entre los jóvenes doctores había algo mas que amistad.

Eso tendrás que aclararlo con el, yo soy solo la parte creada, el es mi parte humana, nuestras mentes están separadas pero seguimos siendo un solo ser, habla con el, por ahora regresemos, tienes que ir a descansar y Yukito también, tuvo guardia durante dos días seguidos.

Ambos se bajaron de la rama del árbol donde estaban sentados, parecían felices, mas de lo que nunca estuvieron en su vida, era algo extraño para Nakuru ver al ángel sonreír plenamente, pero le agradaba pues sabía que era la primera chica en ver sonreír de esa manera al ángel plateado de mirada fría. Ambos fueron donde debían, Nakuru regreso a los dormitorios y Yue fue a su habitación en la mansión Yunokichi del cerezo.

La noche paso tranquila, la oscuridad nocturna solo era opacada por el resplandor insistente de las estrellas y la media luna en lo mas alto del cielo, la bruma nocturna hizo acto de presencia pasada la media noche, solo pocas personas se encontraban despiertas a esas horas, tal era el caso de ciertas jovencitas en los dormitorios, la mayoría realizando una reunión secreta; pero había una sola chica que solo miraba por la ventana con un claro semblante de preocupación, y no era para menos, desde la tarde que no sabia nada de su prima y tras la conversación de esa misma mañana tenia miedo de que esa chica testaruda ya hubiese empezado con su loco plan. Mientras Meiling se consternaba por de lo que fue si prima Saya, esta se encontraba aun inconsciente en el patio de la escuela justo donde la ex cazadora de recompensas y la linda brujita la habían dejado. Soñando con su persona amada, viviendo solo sueños tontos e imposibles durmió gran parte de la noche, no fue hasta la madrugada, cando el frio le calaba los huesos, y después de una terrible pesadilla, despertó aterrada, se levanto y camino rumbo a los dormitorios con un sentimiento indescriptible, algo la estaba asediando, podía sentirlo mas no podía verlo, insegura de lo que pasaría llego a su habitación y se tiro en la cama dejando a un lado todas sus preocupaciones, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar que en aquello que la incomodaba, un grabe error que luego lamentaría.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, ya se empieza a poner interesante o ¿No? Júzguenlo ustedes, pro lo pronto me despido, nos estaremos leyendo.

Atte: Sakura-kine and Yumemiya (corregidora ortográfica, por cada error encontrado 5 fueron borrados xD)

Próximo Cap: Romance en el aire. (Inevitable este cap., escenas Yuri medianamente explicitas de la pareja clave *¬* el momento mas esperado de todos jajajaa)


	4. Chapter 4

En fin, lo prometido es deuda jajaja asik me esforcé de mas en este capi, espero les guste.

Sammy-chan: me alegra k te gustara este remendó de fic jajaja, me fascina escribir. Con respecto a tu pregunta ahí va ok…Shizuma y Nagisa son de "Strawberry panic", Natsuki y Shizuru son de "Mai Hime", Himeko y Chikane son de "Kannazuki no miko" y Nadia y Ellis son de "El cazador de la bruja"

Misao: espero te guste, lo hice todo lo lemoso posible solo por k a ti te facina el yuri jejje

Aerumina: no me molesta tu forma de escribir, asi k no te preocupes jajaja con respecto a tu duda pues no estoy en la disposición de responderte pues se arruinaría la sorpresa a todas. Gomen pero la paciencia es una virtud.

A leer mis amores, esto va por ustedes mis amadas lectoras.

_**(Por desgracia ni uno de los personajes me pertenece T-T)**_

**:::Romance en el aire (primera parte):::**

Días pasaron, días de mucho trabajo para el consejo estudiantil de la institución Yunokichi, las chicas prácticamente quedaban tan agotadas entre las reuniones, los entrenamientos y el estudio que apenas llegaban a sus dormitorios y caían rendidas; con la aproximación del festival y el escalonamiento tenían las cosas realmente difíciles, casi no tenían tiempo para ellas mismas y ni que decir para fortalecer las relaciones con sus respectivas parejas, y a eso se le sumaba la constante preocupación de la supuesta guerra, intrigadas aun por el porvenir preguntaron a las Yunokichi de elite si sabían algo al respecto, mas sin embargo estas solo les indicaron con amabilidad que no tenían permitido revelar esa información a las estudiantes y mucho menos a las herederas de los pilares, las chicas frustradas a morir se sentían inútiles ante la creciente posibilidad de no ser llamadas al campo de batalla y así ayudar a defender lo mas preciado para la líder del clan, su legado, su futuro, su familia. Pese a todo su descontento por el como se estaba tomando la situación siguieron la petición de su líder y trataron de abandonar las preocupaciones que constantemente asediaban sus mentes y se enfocaron en sus responsabilidades.

El caos en la organización se había disipado por el momento, el asunto de la posible guerra se mantenía al margen y solo era tratado con el segundo pilar, las herederas, la joven profesora, los guardianes de la luna y el sol y las Yunokichi de elite, solo ellos tenían acceso a la información y aun pese a todo su poder ni las herederas ni el segundo pilar tenían un total paso a la información, solo los guardianes tenían ese privilegio, pues aun se esperaba la aprobación de la líder del clan, ya que los asuntos se estaban tornando mucho mas complicados de lo que se esperaba, con la reciente confirmación de los clanes Vampaia y los demonios Youkai sobre su participación en la guerra no podían permitirse que las demás chicas entraran en pánico, ocasionando que tanto las Yunokichi de elite y los guardianes comenzaran a tomar mediadas drásticas asta el próximo despertar de la castaña Kinesuki. Tanto Kero como Yue sabían el peligro que se corría al tener a esas personas detrás de suyo, sobre todo lo peligrosos que eran los del clan Vampaia, aquellos tomadores de vida a los que no les importaba nada en lo mas mínimo mas que su supervivencia (quiero aclarar que esta solo es una visión superficial de los Vampaia, pues tanto Kero como Yue solo habían sido perseguidos por ellos una sola vez y ni una Yunokichi sabia mas allá de las historias antiguas), y si a ellos se les sumaban los dementes demonios Youkai no cabía duda de que se necesitaría mas que un enorme ejercito de hechiceras para detenerlos a todos, (aki si no hay aclaración, tomando en cuenta de que la mayoría de los demonio Youkai eran la reencarnación de los hijos de los bastardos malditos) pero ellos dos sabían que la solución a este problema se encontraba en las cartas que la misma castaña les había dejado antes de caer en su sueño profundo, solo era cuestión de tiempo, pues esas cartas aun no debían ser abiertas según las fechas escritas en ellas. Lo único que los incomodaba en sobremanera era el no saber porque el clan Vampaia había tomado esa decisión, si bien era cierto que nadie les había enfrentado abiertamente también era sabido que solo se atacaban entre ellos, mas específicamente las cuatro ramificaciones de la familia imperial en contra de la única mujer, la cual era considerada como reina y soberana de todos los Vampaia

Tratando de mantener la seguridad de la familia "Imperial" (referido a los pilares y todas sus personas allegadas) ambos guardianes en conjunto con la hechicera Mizuki aprobaron la decisión de no dejar salir a ni una sola Yunokichi a misiones fuera de la ciudad, también llamaron a las demás Yunokichi esparcidas por el mundo para reagruparse en la ciudad escondida y por sobre todo mandaron a buscar a los padres de la líder del clan, además de ello lograron que la empresaria Daidouji pospusiera todas sus actividades empresariales fuera de la ciudad por mas de un mes, logrando su total protección, la mujer tuvo que ser engañada pues no querían alterarla con la supuesta guerra a cuestas. Todas las Yunokichi, sin excepciones, regresaron a los cuarteles generales en menos de 24 horas, los únicos que aun faltaban por reportarse eran los padres de la líder, pero dado la raíz de sus poderes nadie creía que ni el ser más idiota se atrevería a iniciar un ataque en su contra.

Si bien la organización estaba medianamente calmada, fuera de las barreras de Tomoeda todo era un caso total, sobre todo para los lideres de los clanes mágicos, durante los últimos días el joven Hiragisawa trato inútilmente de hacer reaccionar a los demás miembros de su clan y así evitar su confrontación con el clan Yunokichi, claro que no logro absolutamente nada mas que lo destituyeran de su cargo, dejándolo a un lado no importando que fuese el heredero legitimo del liderato. Por otro lado estaba el clan Li, la matriarca prácticamente estaba metida en un lio enorme, y eso era decir poco, muy pese a su voluntad acepto firmar la proposición de guerra solo por que había sido presionada por los demás miembros del consejo. A Hieran Li le preocupaba el hecho de que su único hijo y su pequeña sobrina estuvieran inscritos en su clan rival y que había la posibilidad de que salieran lastimados en algunos de los inminentes ataques, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando se entero de lo que los clanes americanos habían hecho, sin previo aviso, sin consentimiento de ni un solo clan asiático aquellos locos americanos se habían atrevido a lanzar ataques contra los Vampaia y lo que es peor aun, atacaron a el joven hombre que siempre acompañaba a la reina de los Vampaia incriminando a las Yunokichi en el proceso, pocos días después la mujer se entero de que los Vampaia se habían apuntado a la guerra, acrecentando las posibilidades de una victoria segura pero a su vez incrementando el miedo de una muy probable traición. Aun pese a todos sus miedos ni un solo clan asiático tomo la decisión de salirse de aquel arguende, todo por ver de una vez por todas a la organización Yunokichi derrotada de una vez por todas.

Mientras los clanes mágicos morían de miedo, los más beneficiados por la guerra serian los Vampaia, más específicamente la reina de los vampiros, Mina Tepes, soberana legitima del mundo de los Vampaia. (Ver anime o manga "Dance in the vampire bund"). Ella quien era tan orgullosa no permitiría que alguien que hubiese atacado su escuela saliera librado de la venganza, mas aun cuando su ser mas querido, Akira Kaburagy había salido gravemente lastimado, casi dejándolo al borde de la muerte, algo sumamente difícil de realizar. Ellos que siempre se mantuvieron alejados de los problemas del mundo mágico nunca creyeron ser victimas del clan mágico mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, el clan de hechiceras Yunokichi, pero eso a la princesa Mina le importaba muy poco, al escuchar que los atacantes de Akira parecían ser del clan Yunokichi ni dudo un minuto en confirmar su participación en la guerra mágica en su contra, no le importo lo que sus consejeros le dijeran, ni siquiera espero a que el joven hombre lobo despertara del coma en el que había caído, a la princesa solo le importaba tomar su venganza contra quien fuese el atacante de su ser mas preciado, y así confirmo su participación, ignorando la trampa que los clanes americanos les habían impuesto y en la cual ya había caído, la única posibilidad de que su participación en la guerra fuese declinada era el que el joven lobo despertara y diera a conocer el origen verdadero de sus atacantes, mas eso tardaría un tiempo, el cual tomaría para recuperarse completamente de su estado y dado que el hombre lobo estaba en coma el que despertara era casi imposible, o eso es lo que creía todo mundo, incluyendo a la princesa Mina.

Días habían pasado desde la confirmación de la princesa y su participación para contra las Yunokichi, los vampiros del Bund la apoyaron sin respingar, los hombre lobo tras la caída del Akira se mostraron furiosos con la sola mención de las Yunokichi y apoyaron a la princesa en lo que ella decidiera, los únicos en dudar eran solo Vera, la consejera de la princesa, y Wolf, el padre de Akira. El chico fue internado casi de inmediato y tras ponerlo estable fue mandado a las instalaciones del castillo, donde era visitado constantemente por la princesa. Nadie que no fuese familiar o persona cercana del joven podía entrar o salir siquiera de la habitación donde lo mantenían, atado a monitores y aparatos que lo ayudaban a seguir con vida el joven lobo soñaba con el día mas valioso para el, el día que conoció a su princesa, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor a veces lograba escuchar los sollozos de alguien en la habitación, imploraba por tan siquiera poder abrir los ojos y calmar así un poco a la persona que lloraba en su regazo, mitigar un poco ese dolor que el comprendía perfectamente, calmar la tristeza de su princesa, por que el lo sabia, el conocía esa voz perfectamente, conocía cada detalle de su hermosa princesa que le era fácil aun entre sueños identificarla sin siquiera abrir los ojos, hablar no podía, en el ataque de los americanos disfrazados le habían lastimado gravemente la garganta, su cuerpo estaba estático y sin poder moverlo a voluntad.

Akira…- murmuro la princesa Mina sentada a un lado de la cama sumida en su dolor por ver a su lobito en ese estado. – perdóname, debí estar ahí contigo, debí saber que esto pasaría algún día, esas mujeres se han valido de mi debilidad, de alguna forma se han enterado de lo mucho que te amo y te han lastimado. – siguió llorando con amargura, se odiaba a si misma por no poder hacer anda por su lobito, lo adoraba, lo amaba, no le importaba que estuviese prohibido su amor, eso no la detenía, el era y seguiría siendo la persona mas importante para ella. En sueños Akira logro escuchar a su princesa una vez mas, no podía hacer a su cuerpo reaccionar, se sentía impotente y lo único que podía hacer por el momento era escuchar el llanto incesante de su princesa. – pero eso no se quedara así, esas Yunokichi lamentaran el día en que nacieron, no permitiré que ellas se burlen de tu sangre derramada, yo misma me encargare de matar a su líder, beberé cada gota de su sangre y mostrare su cuerpo como un trofeo y señal de que nadie se mete con los Vampaia, que nadie se mete conmigo sin recibir las consecuencias.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la dimensión vacía Sakura parecía ajena a lo que ya había pasado, sabia del a posibilidad de que los americanos intentaran convencer a los Vampaia para ir en contra de las Yunokichi, mas sin embargo nunca quiso saber lo que harían estos para lograr su cometido. Con lo ocupada que estaba con los demás mundos y las vidas de todas esas chicas apenas podía poner algo de atención a su dimensión, pero gracias a la ayuda de su abuelo todo le resultaba más fácil, pues el solo se encargaba de vigilar la dimensión real de la chica.

Sakura, no crees que deberías poner atención a esto. – murmuro el hombre, Sakura no reacciono rápidamente, le era difícil poner atención a antas cosas a la vez. – Sakura, es importante, déjalas solas por un minuto, esta chica habla enserio. – hablo un poco mas alto el hombre para que la chica por fin reaccionara, y funciono pues la castaña dejo las riendas de las dimensiones por un minuto y presto atención.

¿Que pasa abuelo?. – inquirió curiosa mientras veía por el espejo que era su dimensión. - ¿Esa chica es la reina de los vampiros, no?

Así es, es Mina Tepes, y el chico en la cama es Akira Kaburagy, el chico que mas ama en el mundo. – respondió el hombre mecánicamente. – ella de verdad esta dolida por lo que paso con el, por lo que entiendo los clanes de hechiceros americanos atacaron al chico y lo dejaron casi muerto.

Y culparon a las Yunokichi por lo que veo. – dijo pensativa la castaña tras escuchar como Mina juraba una y otra vez matar a la líder del clan Yunokichi.

Así es, es por culpa de los americanos que la princesa Mina ahora te detesta y quiere tu vida, lastimaron al chico e incriminaron a las Yunokichi, deberías hacer algo, ni las herederas saben el porque de la participación de los Vampaia en la guerra. – inquirió preocupado el hombre.

Por ahora solo podría curar al chico y que el hable con la princesa sobre lo sucedido. – Sakura estaba algo preocupada pues la princesa se veía muy enojada y a pesar de que ella era muy poderosa no tenía las intenciones de hacerle daño a la princesa del mundo de la oscuridad.

Pero ella aun así querrá vengarse…será mejor que hables un poco con ella, no creo que se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima, ambas son lideres por naturaleza.

No se si querrá escucharme, no se muy bien como esta la situación. – murmuro dudosa la castaña. – es mi culpa lo reconozco, pero tienes razón, como líder del clan Yunokichi es mi deber aclarar esta situación y exonerar mi nombre y el de cualquier Yunokichi de este injusta situación.

Creí que te negarías. – dijo el hombre sorprendido. – estamos hablando de vampiros, seres orgullosos e inmortales que no tienen compasión de sus enemigos. – reafirmo el hombre tratando de hacer dudar a la castaña, pero esta no se inmuto siquiera en responder.

Sakura abrió el portal, dejo las riendas a cargo de su abuelo una vez mas, se coloco el antifaz que protegía su identidad y se adentro en el portal que la llevaría a la habitación del inconsciente Akira Kaburagy. La princesa Mina estaba recostada aun lado de su lobito cuando vio como algo asemejado a un portal se dibujaba en la pared y a sus vez la sombra de una joven chica se adentraba por el. Sorprendida apenas pudo reaccionar y levantarse de su cómoda posición para ver mas detenidamente a la persona que de alguna manera burlo la seguridad del Bund, cuando la desconocida entro completamente a la estancia la princesa noto la poderosa esencia que aquella chica emanaba de su cuerpo, algo intimidada tomo posición de defensa. Sakura se enterneció por la reacción de la princesa Mina, perecía decidida a defender al chico no importándole su propia seguridad.

Serias una digna rival para mí si fueras una hechicera. – murmuro divertida la castaña, esto a Mina la enfureció.

Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, insolente, mandare a cortarte la lengua. – ante esa respuesta Sakura sonrió aun mas divertida que antes, la princesa quería aparentar la fuerza y valor que ese momento no tenia. – no te rías de mi. – grito totalmente avergonzada.

No me rio de usted princesa Mina. – confeso Sakura. – es solo que ahora veo por que Kaburagy-kun la ama demasiado. Y hablando de el he venido a curarle si me lo permite. – la castaña se inclino mostrándole sus respetos a la princesa de los vampiros y ver si así lograba ganarse un poco su confianza.

Primero dime quien eres y por que quieres ayudar a Akira. – Mina no podía darse el lujo de confiar en cualquiera, no desde que se adentro en la guerra contra las Yunokichi.

Yo soy una Kinesuki, la menor de los Kinesuki, y vengo a poner orden sobre lo que se nos fue incriminado. – Sakura ya se había acercado lo suficiente al joven hombre y analizo que tan lastimado estaba. – valla, los americanos no se midieron en su ataque, de verdad lo dejaron casi moribundo.

De que habla, no fueron los americanos los que atacaron a Akira sino las Yunokichi. – defendió la princesa mientras vigilaba detenidamente los movimientos de la castaña con antifaz.

Y seguramente fueron los americanos los que le dijeron eso, verdad. – aseguro la castaña. – el amor y la preocupación que le tiene a Kaburagy-kun le segó casi por completo y se dejo llevar por las habladurías, usted creyó todo cuanto le dijeron los clanes de magos americanos sin tener fundamentos en que apoyarse. – fue ahí ente las palabras de esa desconocida que la princesa reacciono y logro comprender el porque Vera y Wolf no confiaron tanto en las palabras de los americanos.

No puede ser, en que me he metido. – murmuro dolida la pequeña rubia, ante tales palabras Sakura la miro algo extrañada. – ya confirme mi participación en la guerra contra las Yunokichi y no me puedo retractar fácilmente, no ahora que todos los vampiros me han visto tan decidida, no después de ir en contra de Vera y Woolf. – la chica estaba al borde de la histeria.

No se angustie princesa Mina, tuvo sus razones para dudar de las Yunokichi, yo habría reaccionado igual que usted si alguien atacara a mi linda esposa. – Sakura se sonrojo por haber ducho lo ultimo, esa era información que no tenia que ser dicha por el momento. Por su parte la princesa se mostro impactada ante las palabras de la castaña, ella que se había convertido en una fanática del manga sabia reconocer ese tipo de cosas y el hecho de tener a una chica Yuri en la misma estancia le parecía fascinante. – si me permite ahora curare al joven Kaburagy, por lo que veo esta consiente de lo que se esta hablando aquí. – efectivamente, Akira había escuchado cada palabra que había sido pronunciada por la princesa y aquella mujer misteriosa.

Mina logro confiar lo suficiente en la joven mujer como para dejarle acercarse a su lobito, Sakura no tenia intenciones de ocultarle lo que le haría al joven lobo así que mantuvo sus manos siempre visibles a los ojos carmín de la princesa del mundo oscuro, las manos de la castaña brillaron intensamente con una casi segadora luz azulada y comenzó a pasar sus manos por cada una de las heridas graves de muchacho e incluso en las heridas mas insignificantes, la princesa curiosa observo todo el proceso, Sakura se enterneció por lo preocupada que se veía la chica rubia, mientras el proceso se realizaba la castaña no pudo evitar compara a la princesa que tenia enfrente con la que describían los libros. Según la poca información que las Yunokichi poseían se conocía a la princesa Mina como una jovencita despiadada, orgullosa, arrogante y prepotente, algo sumamente diferente a lo que había notado desde el momento en que llego, la princesa que tenia enfrente era muy dulce y linda, una chiquilla que estaba dispuesta a dar todo por su ser amado.

Por su parte el joven lobo poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo recuperaba la vitalidad antes perdida a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que Sakura por su parte no sentía ni una represalia por lo que estaba haciendo, no le estaba constando nada de trabajo remover los hechizos que le impedían al joven lobo sanar por si solo; para sorpresa de la joven rubia su pequeño lobito logro abrir los ojos un minuto antes de que la castaña terminara de sanarlo por completo, este sorprendido por lo sucedido se levanto de la cama casi incrédulo, la princesa al ver a su amado lobito sano y salvo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se abalanzaba hacia el y lo besaba apasionadamente, a Sakura esto si le sorprendió, pero lo que la sorprendió aun mas era el como ante sus ojos esa niña se transformaba en una exuberante y sexy mujer. El primer pilar algo avergonzada por lo que sucedía solo atino a darse la vuelta y darles algo de privacidad a esas personas. El joven lobo algo desconcertado prefirió no hacer nada mas que corresponder el cálido beso de su amada princesa, pero después de que el beso el ambiente se torno demasiado tenso y Sakura lo noto de inmediato.

Bienvenido de nuevo a la vida, Kaburagy Akira. – murmuro la castaña Kinesuki con una media sonrisa de lado, aun no quería voltear a ver a esos jóvenes, sentía que seria un error y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Gracias por la ayuda. – respondió el joven lobo. - ¿Por qué no voltea y se presenta formalmente? – pregunto algo divertido, Sakura rio divertida.

Según se aquellos que ven la verdadera apariencia de la princesa mueren de inmediato, las únicas excepciones son personas muy allegadas a ustedes dos. – respondía Sakura casi muriéndose de la risa, la cual fue contagiada al joven lobo, incomodando así a la reina de los vampiros.

Basta ustedes dos, hablen de una vez, Akira ¿Conoces a esta mujer? – dijo la princesa con un tono celoso demasiado notorio. Al chico algo intimidado no pudo esconder su nerviosismo, si bien no conocía a la chica la mirada de la princesa lo ponía muy nervioso.

Claro que no princesa. – dijo apenas audible pues la voz apenas le salía. La princesa miro desconfiada a ambos, mas de repente solo se poso frente al chico y mostro sus colmillos.

¡ ESCUCHAME BIEN KINESUKI, AKIRA ES MIO, NACIO Y FUE CRIADO SOLO PARA SERVIRME A MI! . – prácticamente grito la princesa Mina, algo que a Sakura la desconcertó demasiado.

Eso ya lo se, y no debe preocuparse por que alguien se interponga entre ustedes dos, pues su destino es estar siempre juntos, y eso solo pocos lo aseguramos. – murmuro la chica mientras su tono de voz tranquilizaba a la impasible princesa Mina. El único insatisfecho con todo aquello era Akira, el que no tardo en preguntar más sobre la castaña.

Por favor disculpe el comportamiento de la princesa, podría por favor presentarse. – dijo con algo de desconfianza en su voz.

Justo lo que esperaba del hijo de Wolf. – finalmente la castaña se dio la vuelta y se quito el antifaz de sus ojos. – mi nombre es…. Sakura Kinesuki Kinomoto, primer pilar principal y líder de las hechiceras Yunokichi. – ante tales palabras los presentes sintieron desvanecerse, no creyeron posible que la mujer mas poderosa del mundo mágico fuese solo una chiquilla de aparentemente 15 años de edad. – soy solo una adolecente, yo no tengo mas edad de la que aparento aun que no soy nada normal. – rio ante su ultimo comentario.

Es increíble que sea verdad, tengo a la líder del clan Yunokichi justo frente a mi y no soy capaz siquiera de moverme. – dijo dolida la princesa Mina pues era verdad lo que decía, el enorme poder que irradiaba la chica la aterraba en sobremanera.

No se sienta mal princesa Mina, el que no pueda atacarme no significa que no tenga el poder para hacerlo, es solo que tal vez de manera inconsciente su cuerpo se dio cuenta de lo que soy en realidad. – la castaña se percato del estado de la princesa y trato de reconfortarle un poco, aun que fue inútil, de no ser por que el joven lobo la ayudo seguramente la princesa se habría deprimido aun mas.

Princesa, es de lideres y valientes reconocer una batalla perdida mucho antes de que se lleve a cabo. – susurro al oído del a rubia, esta solo se sonrojo e hizo un lindo gesto de inconformidad.

Bien, yo solo vine aquí para aclara que no hemos sido nosotras las que atacaron a Kaburagy-kun. – llamo la atención la joven castaña. – de dudar de mi palabra que el mismo afectado confirme mis palabras, verdad Kaburagy-kun. – sonrió dulcemente provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico lobo, algo que incomodo aun mas a la princesa vampiro.

Así es, princesa, las Yunokichi no fueron las que me atacaron sino los clanes americanos, se infiltraron en la escuela e intentaron engañarme, al no lograrlo solo les quedo atacarme con todo lo que tenían, además me arrojaron algo, una especie de pócima que impidió que me regenerara nuevamente y de ahí no recuerdo nada, solo que reaccione en esta habitación sin posibilidades de moverme o hablar. – confirmo el joven lobo las palabras de la líder del clan Yunokichi.

¡¿QUEEEEEE? ¡DICES QUE ESOS BASTARDOS ME ENGAÑARON Y QUE YO CAI EN SU TRAMPA! .- grito enfurecida la reina de los vampiros, el grito se escucho prácticamente en toda la mansión, inquietando a la mayoría de los presentes, un minuto después por la puerta llegaron todo un grupo de Beowulf, Vera e incluso el padre de Akira, todos dispuestos a atacar en cuanto localizaran a su presa. Sakura aterrada solo logro dejarlos inmóviles en el aire, de no haber reaccionado a tiempo seguro eso tipos se le hubieran aventado encina sin ninguna explicación.

Cre..creo…creo que…mejor…me voy. – tartamudeo la pobre Sakura completamente asustada, su cuerpo temblaba estrepitosamente y sin previo aviso solo se dejo caer en el suelo pues sus piernas no parecían responderle adecuadamente. Mina y Akira se preocuparon tras lo último, no esperaban que esa joven chica reaccionara así ante una parvada de locos que iban tras su vida, la princesa se acerco a la castaña y la ayudo a levantarse mientras Akira hablaba con sus compañeros.

Ella es… la persona que me ayudo a recuperarme, no la lastimen, confió en ella y la princesa también. – les reprendió al joven hombre lobo. Estos prestaron mas atención a lo que sucedía y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la princesa transformada en su verdadera forma, los únicos que sabían de esto era Vera y Wolf así que a los demás prácticamente se les caía la baba tras ver a semejante mujer. – ustedes depravados, dejen de ver así a la princesa. – les reprendió un Akira algo celoso.

No se preocupe Kinesuki-san, pasemos a un lugar mas propicio para conversar más detenidamente. Quiero escuchar su versión de la historia. – dijo la princesa mientras guiaba a la castaña al despacho.

Las hora trascurrieron y todo parecía mucho mas tranquilo, después de que Akira les explicar medio mundo lo sucedido fue donde su princesa, la cual ya había regresado a su apariencia falsa. Las encontró en el despacho, se desconcertó al ver a su princesa mega emocionadísima y a la joven hechicera muerta de la vergüenza, no tardo en percatarse de que trataba la situación pues la rubia no paraba de hacer preguntas poco decentes sobre la esposa de la castaña y del como era su relación con ella. La castaña no supo ni en que momento se trajo a colación el tema de su esposa, según recordaba habían llegado ahí sol para tratar asuntos sobre la guerra pero de alguna manera la princesa logro desviar el tema, lo bueno fue que durante el proceso habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre el que hacer con la guerra, se había decidido que se crearía una fachada de odio contra las Yunokichi por parte de los Vampaia y así poder averiguar un poco mas sobre los próximos ataques y quien fue el atacante especifico del joven lobo, la única condición era que la castaña le presentara a la princesa Mina a su esposa, algo que no entendió la castaña pero de todas maneras el encuentro de ellas dos era inminente, al hacérselo saber a la princesa esta se puso completamente feliz, además de ello la castaña le prometió la visita de seres de otros mundos con características únicas a cambio de una alianza con las Yunokichi, la princesa accedió complacida, en solo unas horas logro obtener una posible alianza, la probabilidad de conocer a una pareja Yuri y a seres dimensionales, un concepto que la tenia intrigada desde que se incursiono en el tema.

Tan entretenidas estaban que no se percataron del correr del tiempo, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y en cualquier momento la luna saldría anunciando así el regreso de la castaña al mundo Yunokichi, algo que al perecer la chica no recorvada, estando confinada a un mundo donde no existía el tiempo le era algo difícil calcular los días y horas que transcurrían en su mundo original, y es por ello que no pensaba que la noche de luna llena fuese a llega tan pronto, además de ello esa misma noche era el festival de las diez estrellas Yunokichi. La castaña no se percato de lo que sucedía hasta que sintió el cálido llamado de su esposa, el fragmento de su espíritu original, el cual descansaba en el colgante de jade de la amatista, le estaba llamando y con el su esposa. La puerta dimensional se abrió repentinamente sin previo aviso, Akira y la princesa Mina se desconcertaron un poco mas la castaña al entender de lo que iba el asunto solo les sonrió y les dijo que ya era hora de irse, mas la princesa no se quería separar de ella, había tantas cosas que aun deseaba saber del mundo Yunokichi, ella solo sabia lo poco que se había podido averiguar sobre la organización y al escuchar las historias de la líder del clan Yunokichi quedo sumamente prendada de la cultura que estas tenían. Akira intento persuadir a su princesa para que por fin dejara marchar a la castaña tranquila pero fue inútil, Sakura se enterneció nuevamente al ver los gestos de la princesa, pese a ser la rubia mucho mayor a la castaña se notaba a laguas que la primera no quería crecer en lo absoluto y que disfrutaba de su condición de niña, fue entonces que propuso la idea de llevársela solo por esa noche a la ciudad escondida, solo para que disfrutara del festival y conociera un poco de lo que las Yunokichi eran en realidad, la princesa accedió encantada, Akira se opuso inmediatamente, tras sus argumentos la princesa se desespero y es así como una maquiavélica idea cruzo por su mente, se la dio a conocer a la castaña y esta le asintió dándole a saber que podía cumplir su deseo. Dos segundos bastaron para que la castaña se acercara lo suficiente al joven y lo hechizara una vez más.

La princesa quedo encantadísima con lo que la castaña había hecho, mediante sus poderes logro regresar a Akira a sus diez años, la edad que aparentaba tener la princesa Mina, este al ver que ahora podía mirar directamente a los ojos a su princesa a la misma altura se petrifico, nunca espero que la princesa le pidiera a la líder Yunokichi que lo transformara en un chiquillo nuevamente. Después de una mini discusión entre esos dos "niños" la princesa le anuncio a Vera que partiría por unas horas al mundo humano, que no se preocupara pues Akira iría con ella, omitió todo lo relacionado con la líder Yunokichi y dejo en claro que en cuanto regresara habría muchas cosas que aclarar, Vera por supuesto que no quedo conforme con lo que la princesa dijo pero no podía desobedecer a la rubia por lo que resignada acepto las ordenes.

Lejos de ahí, en el mundo Yunokichi la noche ya había llegado, el día mas esperado para todo mundo, era el primer festival en el que aparecería la líder del clan, o el menos eso era lo que todo mundo esperaba, mas esto solo era un rumor infundado por nada mas ni nada menos que Saya Li.

La luna llena ya estaba apunto de salir en los cielos de la ciudad escondida, la fiesta estaba a punto de iniciar, las herederas prácticamente había sido acosadas todo el sacrosanto día por sus fans para que les concedieran una cita, mas ellas o se negaban rotundamente o salían huyendo de lugar por la manada de chicas que salían persiguiéndolas nada mas de verlas, ni siquiera pudieron verse las unas a las otras en todo el día, la única que no tubo tanto problema con todo aquello fue Natsuki, pues ella desde muy temprano se confino en el laboratorio en compañía de cobalt, aun que con lo que alcanzo a escuchar sobre lo sucedido en la ciudad mando a su pequeño cachorro a darle una mano a su prometida, claro que esta no lo necesitaba, era mas fiel a su lobita que nada en el mundo.

Increíblemente otra que se creía salvada de toda esa situación era Tomoyo, pero para su sorpresa y la de todos sus allegados no fue así, secretamente había un grupo de mas de 50 chicas enamoradas de ella, las cuales la siguieron por toda la ciudad todo el día para que les concediera una cita, aun que claro esto era prácticamente una locura si tenían en cuenta que la joven ya estaba casada y con nada mas ni nada menos que una de las personas mas poderosas de todo el clan después de "la líder del clan". Esto a la amatista la tomo desprevenida mas no les tomo importancia y les hizo entender que no importaba lo que sucediera ella solo amaría y correspondería a su esposa. Todo el día se la paso contentísima, esa noche por fin podría ver despierta a su esposa, además de que estaba segura de que la castaña cumpliría su promesa, la cual esperaba con ansias. Lo segundo que le complico un poco la existencia ese día fue la arrogancia y prepotencia de Saya Li, la muy descarada se pavoneaba por toda la ciudad pregonando sus "avances" con todas las alumnas de la clase de la estrella, de no ser por que Tomoyo ya sabia que cada uno de los movimientos del chico eran registrados en el archivo "La maldición Li" ya lo habría matado ella misma, mas sin embargo recordaba las palabras de su esposa y esperaba con ansias el día en que la niño fuera llamada a su juicio global. Lo tercero que le complico la existencia fue la hora en que tuvo que entregar los vestidos ceremoniales de las estrellas Yunokichi, busco por mas de tres horas a cada una de las herederas mas no encontró a ni una sola pues todas estaban dispersas por la gran ciudad, a la única que encontró rápidamente fue a Natsuki, la hizo probarse el traje y pese a que a Kuga no le agradaba del todo lo ostentoso que era debía admitir que se veía genial en el, un hermoso vestido blanco asemejado al de una reina británica con vistas azules y un magnifico antifaz con incrustaciones de zafiros, todo un conjunto que hacia resaltar su larga y azulada cabellera, además de ello la amatista también le proporción algunas joyas y una hermosa tiara. Natsuki después de haberse probado el traje pidió de favor ver el que usaría su prometida, Tomoyo accedió solo con la condición de que saliera del laboratorio ante del atardecer, Natsuki acepto y de inmediato le fue mostrado el vestido de su chica. No diferenciaba mucho del suyo, solo los detalles eran diferentes y de un color dorado, además las joyas que adornaban la tiara y el antifaz eran rubíes, al preguntar el porque de la diferencia Tomoyo le explico que se debía a la diferencia de sus poderes, los vestidos eran iguales por que así había sido decidido por los antiguos pilares, mas sin embargo los detalles diferentes se debían a que había dos tipos de poderes los que daban un perfecto equilibrio a la organización, los poderes de la luna, que eran representados por los zafiros, y los poderes del sol, que eran representados por los rubíes, además de ellos también existían los de los dos primeros pilares, los trajes de los dos primeros pilares eran beige y dorado, ellas no llevarían tiaras sino brazaletes mágicos con incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros para Sakura, y para Tomoyo rubíes y también diamantes, representando así un equilibrio entre sus poderes originales y el de las herederas.

Natsuki quedo satisfecha y siguió con su trabajo para así no atrasarse y terminar tarde. Tomoyo después de una hora mas de búsqueda sin resultados se exaspero, no encontró por ningún lado a las demás herederas así que acudió al único remedio que conocía sin llamar tanto la atención, solo las atrajo hacia si utilizando su magia no importándole la situación en la que se encontraran las chicas. Esto les cayó como anillo al dedo a la mayoría de ellas, Himeko, Nagisa, Chikane, Ellis y Nadia estaban prácticamente acorraladas frente a su sequito de fans cuando de repente sus cuerpos se materializaron en la recepción de lo que era su conjunto departamental, cada pareja se abrazo posesivamente y espero a que la amatista les dijera algo, esta por su parte tenia cara de pocos amigos, y como no, si ya estaba atardeciendo y apenas había podido encontrar a las chicas, tan pronto como se calmo les entrego sus trajes y les dijo que debían estar listas en menos de media hora pues ese era el tiempo exacto que faltaba para anochecer, calor que el que anocheciera no era de mucha importancia, la presencia de las chicas era irrelevante hasta después del despertar de la castaña líder del clan, aun que tampoco ella seria requería hasta la media noche, era solo que debían ser vistas por los alrededores para no crear demasiada intriga en las miembros mas antiguos del clan.

Unos segundos después de que los trajes fueran entregados se escucharon los pasos de alguien que bajaba las escaleras, Tomoyo sabia quien era y era demasiado obvio que la única que no estaba presente fuera quien bajaba las escaleras. Cuando Natsuki bajo completamente las escalinatas nunca se imagino encontrarse con las demás herederas, pero por sobre todo jamás en su vida llego a creer que vería a su amada castaña sonrojada a morir. Algo avergonzada saludo a las presentes, estas se sorprendieron aun más de que la loba de cobalto fuera de verdad aquella belleza que ahora les hablaba. Todas salieron disparadas hacia sus departamentos para arreglarse y colocarse aquellos trajes, la única que se quedo mas tiempo fue Shizuru, esta se abalanzo hacia su novia y la beso con tal pasión que pronto llegaron a incomodar a la amatista. Después de romper aquel beso la castaña salió como alma que llevaba el diablo para estar lista. Natsuki no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y tan pronto estuvo a solas con la amatista le pregunto.

Tomoyo-san, ¿Qué paso, por que me veían así? . – inquirió extrañada por el comportamiento de sus hermanas pilares.

Esta noche pasaran muchas cosas Natsuki-san, es de noche y la luna no tarde en salir, esta luna será especial y el sol de mañana lo será también, la luz las hará mucho mas hermosas y atractivas a los ojos de cualquiera, tengan cuidado con sus admiradoras. – dijo despreocupada el segundo pilar.

Veo que esta confiada, ¿Que acaso no debería preocuparse usted también?... según leí si en esta primera noche alguien besa a una de las pilares esta le considera su voluntad, no es así. – comento la lobita al aire. – ustedes mas que ni una de nosotras corren peligro, mas del 90% de las estudiantes están prendadas de Sakura-san, tenga eso en cuenta. Además esta esa chica Li que desea separarlas.

Lo se, Natsuki-san se preocupa de mas por nosotras. – rio divertida la gran amatista. – esto no se nos aplica porque Sakura y yo estamos casadas y ya lo reafirmamos….íntimamente. – su rostro se sonrojo en sobremanera pues hablar de esas cosas con alguien que no era su esposa la apenaban enormemente. Natsuki por su parte se hiso la occisa y no dijo nada mas.

Todas las herederas tardaron un poquito mas de media hora en arreglarse, eso Tomoyo ya lo sabía desde antes así que solo les dejo dicho con Natsuki que debían presentarse con el consejo estudiantil lo antes posible. Por su parte la gran amatista salió casi corriendo de ahí para poder llegar a tiempo a su habitación, faltaba poco para que la luna saliera y despertara su esposa, en cuanto llego se baño y se coloco aquel vestido que la hacia verse mucho mas hermosa a los ojos de su esposa. Prácticamente se arreglo a velocidad luz pues solo faltaban 15 minutos antes de que la luna saliera y ella ya estaba lista. En cuanto la luz de la luna se asomó por las ventanas de la gran habitación la amatista corrió a lado de su esposa y espero a que sus ojos se abrieran finalmente, mas esta no despertaba, algo intranquila jugaba con el colgante de jade que rodeaba su cuello, se estaba desesperando pues ya habían pasado 10 minutos después de que saliera la luna y su chica no parecía querer despertar, poco a poco sus esperanzas comenzaban a decaer, imaginándose la posibilidad de que quizá su esposa no despertaría esa noche, que quizá se había olvidado de su promesa, la tristeza fue tal que incluso empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Mientras tanto, la líder del clan Yunokichi atravesaba el portal que la llevaría directo la dimensión vacía, mas no iba sola, sino que partía acompañada de dos niños de aparentemente diez años de edad, una linda rubia de ojos rubís y un pelinegro de de ojos zafiro; el trío llego donde nada existía y de inmediato la voz de un hombre de aparentemente edad avanzada le hablo a la castaña, preguntándole como le había ido con la reina de los Vampaia y anunciándole que ya era hora de regresar a casa, la castaña respondió amablemente con un "Bien, gracias. Abuelo, te encargo las demás dimensiones en mi ausencia" y se adentro en el portal de su dimensión, no sin antes decirles a sus visitantes que les abriría el portal desde la otra habitación en unos cuantos minutos.

La castaña sintió como algunas gotas caían en su rostro, intrigada por esto abrió lentamente los ojos y se petrifico al ver la imagen de su esposa llorando desconsoladamente justo enfrente de ella. No soportando esa imagen limpio las lagrima de su chica con el dorso de su mano y después la beso.

No llores, ya estoy aquí. – susurro al oído de la gran amatista.

Tomoyo lloro nuevamente mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su esposa, la había extrañado tanto, había pasado casi toda una eternidad desde que aquellos rosados labios tocaron los suyos. Sakura comprendía ese sentimiento, invadida por la emoción casi olvida que había un par de personas esperándola. Tan pronto como lo recordó le hizo saber a su esposa que debía hacer algo antes de que se le olvidara nuevamente, Tomoyo no entendió del todo esto mas sin embargo dejo que la castaña hiciera lo que tenia que hacer. Sakura abrió el portal justo enfrente de la sala ante la mirada curiosa de su esposa. La gran amatista sintió como el ambiente cambiaba drásticamente, toda la habitación de repente se sintió un poco tensa, el cálido clima ahora se tornaba frio y le daba un auge de discreción a la habitación, las luces bajaron su intensidad y la castaña parecía un poco mas inquieta. De repente dos figuras se adentraron en la habitación del joven matrimonio, la amatista sintió cada gota de su sangre desaparecer de repente al sentir el terrible poder que una de esas dos personas irradiaba, aterrada se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo casi temblando, Sakura correspondió el abrazo y espero a que el portal dimensional desapareciera por completo.

Bienvenidos sean ustedes a mi humilde hogar. – dijo la castaña mientras les daba una pequeña reverencia. – Mi amor…- se dirigió a su esposa. – Te presento a Mina Tepes, reina y soberana del clan Vampaia. – hizo una pausa pues su amada esposa casi pierde el conocimiento de la impresión. – y su acompañante es Akira Kaburagy…su prometido. – finalizo la castaña sin prestar atención a las reacciones de los mas pequeños, ambos se habían puesto tan colorados que parecían dos lindo tomatitos, Akira no pudo ni articular una sola palabra.

¿Co…com…como supo usted….eso? . – pregunto apenas audible la princesa Mina.

No por nada me atreví a certificar que ustedes estarían juntos por siempre en el futuro. – respondió una alegre castaña. – si me permiten les presentare a…mi amada esposa, Tomoyo Daidouji, segundo pilar principal estelar de la organización Yunokichi. – tras haber dicho las ultimas palabras el rostro avergonzado de la princesa paso a ser uno lleno de ilusión y admiración.

Que linda. – dijo la rubia princesa con los ojitos llenos de admiración. Tomoyo tan pronto había escuchado el titulo de la rubia empezó a temblar en los brazos de su divertida esposa.

Sak…Sakura…me…ex..explicas esto..por…favor. – tartamudeo la amatista aferrada al brazo de su esposa, el miedo se notaba en su mirar y en el temblar de sus labios. Sakura solo sonrió divertida.

Después te explico corazón. – miro a todos lados buscando su ya casi abandonado teléfono portátil. Este se encontraba en la mesita de noche que estaba justo de su lado de la cama, lo atrajo hacia si con algo de magia y comenzó a teclear aquellos números que le asegurarían la seguridad de la princesa Mina durante le resto de la noche. Un segundo después de haber cerrado la tapa de su móvil tres siluetas aparecieron en la ventada de la habitación, esperando la autorización para entrar en la alcoba de la pareja Kinesuki. – adelante. – hablo fuerte y claro la líder del clan.

Estamos a sus órdenes Sakura-sama. – dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo mientras se hincaban en el suelo mostrándole sus respetos a las lideres del clan. – Sakura suspiro resignada, odiaba que al trataran así pero era algo que no importaba cuantas veces les dijera que no lo hicieran, estas mujeres no entendían.

Sin mas remedio tan solo les dio a conocer su petición, no quería nada en especial, solo les encargo la seguridad y comodidad de los pequeños visitantes, las mujeres aceptaron la misión, ya sabían que no importara que pasara ellas debían cuidar de esos dos chicos, no importando que la pequeña rubia fuese la líder de los Vampaia, si de algo estaban seguras era de que la castaña había llevado a la líder del clan vampírico por alguna razón muy importante de la cual seguramente dependía el futuro del clan. Así ambas lideres se quedaron a solas nuevamente en su habitación, apenas eran las ocho de la noche y tenia mucho tiempo antes de que fuese necesaria su presencia en el festival, además de que para ello ambas tenían que cambiar su apariencia pues solo las Yunokichi mas antiguas tenían permitido saber la apariencia e identidad de la líder del clan, lo que significaba que ni una sola de las estudiantes conocía el secreto de la chica Kinomoto y la amatista Daidouji.

Completamente a solas y sin que nadie estuviera esperándolas en un buen rato ambas solo se quedaron observando la una a la otra. El recuerdo de una promesa pronto abordo la mente de ambas, haciendo que sus cuerpos comenzaran a temblar nerviosos, ambas sonrojadas por el solo hecho de pensar que la otra se diera cuenta de lo que había en su mente, ambas pensaban en lo mismo, recordaban las mismas escenas, revivían en su memoria aquel día en que sus cuerpos habían tomado esa forma adulta y habían consumado su amor, la tención se hizo presente casi de inmediato, ambas tensas e indecisas pues aun no sabían si debían cumplir la promesa hecha. Pero una promesa de parte de la líder del clan era irrompible, además de que el tiempo separadas no hacia mas que aumentar su deseo, se amaban tanto que era una terrible crueldad estar separadas la una de la otra, sin siquiera notarlo sus cuerpos se fueron acercando, como si de imanes opuestos se tratara, sin apartarse la mirada la una de la otra, buscando en sus rostros una deje de error a lo que sus corazones les pedían a gritos, mas solo encontraron que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, que tanto ellas mismas como su pareja se sentían en las mismas, que ambas se deseaban, que ambas se amaban.

Ambas estaban perdidas en el mirar de la otra, ni siquiera sabían lo que estaban haciendo, solo se dejaban llevar por la situación. Sakura lentamente fue desvistiendo a la gran amatista, esta por su parte solo podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón, sintiendo como poco a poco el furioso golpeteo de su pecho le anunciaba que si no lo apaciguaba un poco le daría un ataque, el elegante vestido ceremonial quedo en el suelo junto con la mayor parte de su joyería; por su mente pasaban todos los bellos momentos que había pasado junto con esa chica que le robaba el alma, el cálido rose de su amada esposa la estremecía completamente, no entendía desde cuando la castaña se volvió experta en intimidarla, siendo que solo unos meses atrás era ella quien intimidaba al primer pilar, valiéndose de sus encantos y de la timidez de la castaña, siempre siendo ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. La castaña no sabia que le pasaba, estaba tan deseosa de probar nuevamente el cálido cuerpo de su chica, el tiempo alejada de su amada amatista y su reencuentro había logrado despertar en ella un terrible deseo, uno que no seria calmado fácilmente, el cansancio era el menor de sus problemas, mantener todos esos fragmentos de alma en las cuatro dimensiones consumía una gran parte de su energía, y bien las cosas podrían ser mas fáciles y menos dolorosas para ella si liberaba los cuatro sellos del fénix restantes que aun retenían su poder, pero de hacerlo no habría vuelta atrás.

No paso más de un minuto para que ambas quedaran a la par, Sakura prácticamente había desvestido por completo a la amatista y la había llevado a la cama entre besos y caricias, casi tropezándose en el proceso con sus propias ropas. Lentamente la castaña recostó el cuerpo de su chica en la cama, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, besando cada rincón de aquel extenso terreno que solo ella podía tocar, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos y acariciando cada punto sensible en el cuerpo de su amada esposa, haciéndola gemir en el proceso, disfrutando de la melodiosa voz de su esposa envuelta en el éxtasis. Tomoyo no podía ni siquiera hablar, tan solo se dedicaba a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de la situación, tenia en cuenta que en cualquier momento no podría resistir mas y explotaría, algo que no se podía permitir, y sin previo aviso volteo la situación, tomo de los hombros a la castaña y la hizo quedar justo debajo de su cuerpo.

Es mi turno. – murmuro seductoramente al oído del primer pilar. – sabes…- comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña, haciéndola estremecerse, sus manos no se quedaban quietas y acariciaban todo cuanto podían el cuerpo de su chica. – a veces quisiera ser una gota de tu sangre, para así recorrer diariamente cada parte de tu cuerpo, y por las noches descansar en tu corazón. – tras estas palabras en los ojos de la castaña aparecieron un par de lagrimas amenazantes, antes de decir cualquier cosa solo abrazo la cintura de su esposa.

Quien fuera agonizante para morir en brazos de este ángel. – murmuro apenas audible la castaña ya envuelta en lagrimas de felicidad. – mis ojos lloraron por verte, mi corazón por amarte, mis brazos por abrazarte y mis labios por besarte; te amo mas de lo que nunca creí amar a alguien, tu me has visto débil, tu haces que mis defectos sean mis mas grandes virtudes, tu le das luz a mi vida, te amo tanto que es una crueldad el separarnos a veces. Abrázame…abrázame y nunca mas me dejes ir, pídeme que me quede siempre y así lo hare. – Tomoyo se enterneció tras las palabras de su esposa, era tan dulce oír aquellas palabras que era casi imposible no llorar de la emoción, se separo un poco y seco las lágrimas de la castaña mientras esta secaba las suyas.

Eres tan linda, mi Sakura-chan es tan tierna que a veces creo que alguien podría arrebatármela de entre mis brazos. – dijo enternecida.

Eso nunca, nunca dejaría de amarte por sobre todas las cosas, eres mi vida, mi mujer, mi amada esposa, mi universo, mi todo, sin ti moriría, sin ti la vida no seria vida, quererte seria conjugar el verbo amar en soledad, de ser así, de pasar una eternidad sin ti preferiría morir, preferiría dejar mi inmortalidad, te amo, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. – dijo la castaña con un lindo gesto de enojo, haciendo sonreír a la amatista en el proceso. Sakura no parecía nada contenta, de solo pensar en la posibilidad de una vida sin su esposa la alteraba enormemente.

Y así el juego se inicio nuevamente. La amatista comenzó besando el ya sensible cuello de su esposa, poco a poco fue bajando hacia el pecho de la chica, dejando un húmedo camino de saliva, uno que iba desde el mentón de la castaña hasta su seno izquierdo, tras los gemidos del primer pilar, la amatista comenzó a lamer tal cual maestría los pechos de su chica, mientras lamia uno acariciaba el otro delicadamente, por su parte el primer pilar apenas y podía respirar, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar ligeramente y sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas de seda tratando de apaciguar así un poco el sufrimiento que le provocada esa deliciosa tortura, inútilmente trataba de retener en sus labios los claros gemidos que al no ser pronunciados se presentaban guturalmente, la castaña sintió morirse cuando sintió la mano de su esposa abandonar su pecho, pudo sentir las yemas de los dedos de su esposa bajar lentamente por todo su abdomen y detenerse unos segundos en sus labios inferiores, jugando con ellos y el liquido que el interior de la castaña emanaba, aplicándole una parsimoniosa tortura aun mas placentera que la anterior para después introducir lentamente su dedo índice en la cavidad de la castaña, Sakura sintió algo de incomodidad al principio, esta era solo la segunda vez que hacían algo así y era normal su reacción, la amatista lo comprendió y se detuvo un momento, buscando con la mirada el momento en que su esposa le indicara proseguir, cuando el cuerpo de la castaña se relajo nuevamente y se acoplo al intruso el juego reinicio. Sakura se aferro al cuerpo de su esposa como si su vida dependiera de ello, instintivamente recorría la espalda de la chica mientras lamia y succionaba los pezones endurecidos de la amatista, esta por su parte trataba de provocarse mas placer rosado su punto mas frágil con la pierna de su esposa y a su vez proporcionárselo a la castaña, cada segundo moviéndose mas rápidamente, buscando el tan anhelado final de esa mágica noche, de esa esperada noche, buscando sentirse un solo ser, un solo ser viviente que albergaba dos corazones que se aman con intensidad.

Perdidas en el placer, bañadas casi por completo en sensaciones eróticas casi indescriptibles, ajenas al tiempo y al espacio, valiéndoles todo lo relacionado con todo, olvidándose por unos minutos de sus responsabilidades, libres de amarse sin interrupciones, así se sentían, libres del estrés y las preocupaciones, libres de todo y todos, en un mundo donde solo ellas dos existían, uno donde solo se dedicaban a amarse mutuamente, un mundo lleno solo de amor, su amor, así se sentían en el instante en que sus cuerpos llegaron al clímax, gemidos de placer y el siempre anhelado y esperado "Te amo" fueron acompañados por el nombrar de su ser amado.

Bañadas en delicioso placer y sudor ambas se recostaron completamente en la cama, relajándose un poco antes de retomar sus obligaciones. Acariciándose mutuamente trataban de relajar sus respiraciones, no fue hasta después de unos minutos en que ambas ya estando relajadas se levantaron de la cama y fueron a ducharse.

Sakura abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejo que la tina se llenara, mientras el agua caía atrajo hacia si el frágil cuerpo de su amatista, ambas se sentaron en ancho borde de madera, remojándose los pies con el agua caliente mientras esperaban que la tina se llenara. Y sin mas el juego inicio nuevamente, tenían mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar.

Sakura tomo desprevenida a su esposa y la beso dulcemente, esta correspondió gustosa la muestra de cariño y se dejo llevar por la situación. Pronto el beso se torno tan apasionado que la amatista termino recostada en el borde de la bañera con una Sakura sobre ella besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, excitándola nuevamente con esas caricias nada inocentes y esa mirada lasciva de jade que le atravesaba el alma y la ponía a temblar completamente del nerviosismo. La castaña recorría con la punta de sus labios la blanca piel de su esposa como si fuera un delicioso caramelo, el sabor le era tan grato que hubiese querido jamás dejar de saborearlo. Sus rostros sonrojados, ya sea por el vapor del agua caliente y por lo caluroso de la situación, las hacia verse mutuamente como dos lindas jovencitas que disfrutaban su compañía mutua, las hacia verse como solo dos chicas normales, comunes, dos chicas que se amaban intensamente por sobre todas las cosas, como solo dos chicas, sin magia, sin responsabilidades, sin preocupaciones, solo dos chicas hermosas que se amaban. Eso eran a los ojos de la otra, para ellas dos no existían ni la poderosa líder del clan Yunokichi ni la gran amatista, ahí no estaban la gran hechicera ama de las castas mágicas ni la hija de una poderosa magnate de negocios, tan solo eran Sakura y Tomoyo, dos adolecentes sin responsabilidades que lo único que deseaban mas que nada en el mundo era amarse la una a la otra.

Los labios de la castaña fuero bajando por la blanca piel de su esposa, empezó besando su frene, dando una nada recriminatoria larga atención a sus labios, pasando por su cuello, atendiendo sus pechos, jugando son su ombligo y deteniéndose solo a unos centímetros de los labios inferiores de la amatista. La castaña dio una rápida mirada al rostro de su esposa, esperando así la aprobación de la chica para hacer lo que quería, Tomoyo lo entendió, era algo que ella siempre quiso probar con su chica mas aun no lograba juntar el valor par decirlo y mucho menos hacerlo, se sonrojo aun mas de solo pensar en que era su esposa quien la probaría de esa manera.

Sakura sonrió divertida ante la linda expresión que su esposa había gesticulado en ese momento, se veía tan tierna, como si fuese un pequeño animalito indefenso ante una leona hambrienta, recorrió la distancia que las separaba y beso una vez mas esos carnosos y rosados labios para después ir donde quería. La amatista tuvo que morder ligeramente su dedo índice para no gritar de placer, Sakura apenas iba comenzando con su labor y ya la había vuelto loca, cada rose, cada caricia, todo lo que la castaña le proporcionaba la hacia estremecerse de tal manera que creía que la vida sin su muza de cabellera castaña no estaría llena mas que de puro sufrimiento.

De no ser por que el agua caliente amenazaba con derramarse la castaña habría seguido con la deliciosa tortura que le aplicaba a su esposa, algo frustrada se separo de los pliegues de la amatista y cerro la llave del agua. Tomo asiento en la gran tina e ínsito a su chica a que se sentara en su regazo, esta hipnotizada por lo antes sucedido obedeció sin estar totalmente consiente de lo que pasaba, los brazos de Sakura la rodearon completamente, acariciaban cada uno de sus pechos, besaba y mordisqueaba el pálido cuello del segundo pilar. No paso mas de un minuto para que la castaña llevara sus manos de los pechos de su esposa a la parte mas baja y sensible de esta, Tomoyo tuvo que morder su labio inferior para retener el gemido que la castaña le había provocado; Sakura jugaba con los labios inferiores de su chica, siempre quiso jugar con ellos y ver de cerca las reaccione de la gran amatista, aquella que hace no mucho tiempo se las ingeniaba para intimidarla enormemente, y de hecho aun podía asegurar que de intentarlo seguro lo lograría, pero al menos en ese momento era su turno; sin duda comprendía porque a su esposa le encantaba verla en ese estado, era sumamente exquisito ver a tu persona amada disfrutando de la placentera tortura que le aplicabas. La castaña jugueteo en la entrada de la amatista hasta que esta parecía no poder mas, la gran amatista parecía tan excitada, sus ojos llenos de agua y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo revelaban, Sakura busco su rostro y la beso apasionadamente mientras delicadamente iba introduciendo su dedo índice en la cavidad de su esposa, Tomoyo sintió la intromisión y se quedo estática por un minuto aproximadamente al igual que su amada castaña, no rompieron el beso, al contrario, lo hicieron mas profundo y apasionado, podría decirse que prácticamente se querían comer a besos, cuando el cuerpo de la amatista se relajo completamente la castaña inicio nuevamente el movimiento de su mano, provocando que la amatista gimiera de placer, gemidos que fueron apaciguados por los labios de la castaña que reclamaban los de la amatista en un beso.

Una explosión, una deliciosa explosión ocurrió en la entrepierna de la amatista, claro indicio de que ya había llegado al clímax, además del grito apaciguado donde llamaba a su esposa. Después de haber terminado ambas se lavaba el cuerpo mutuamente, se sentían tan relajadas y llenas de paz, como si la organización no existiera y su responsabilidad no fuese mas allá de estudiar la secundaria, se sentían solo unas chicas normales.

Después de unos minutos en la relajante ducha ambas salieron del baño y se alistaron para ir a disfrutar del festival, desde la recamara podían escucharse el tronar de los fuegos artificiales y la música estridente desde la plaza principal donde había un concierto, podían verse las multicolores luces expandirse por el gran cielo nocturno y si ponían un poco de atención incluso podían escuchar los gritos de las mas jóvenes aclamando a sus estrellas en el escenario. Ambas se colocaron sus vestidos ceremoniales, los antifaces y las joyas que las representaban, ambas cambiaron el color de su cabellera e incluso se hechizaron a si mismas para asemejar la apariencia y estatura de unas mujeres de entre 18 y 25 años de edad. Sakura obtuvo una voluptuosa cabellera grisácea mientras que Tomoyo una sensual y larga cabellera rubia, ambas quedaron maravilladas con el cambio radical que se había hecho mutuamente, lo único que no cambiaron fue el iris de sus ojos, de que serbia hacer eso si los antifaces cubrían sus ojos, por eso precisamente no hicieron tal bobada, lo que si de plano tuvieron que hacer a la fuerza fue cambiar la esencia del segundo pilar, Sakura podía modificar su esencia o crear ilusiones para que nadie reconociera el origen mismo de sus poderes, pero Tomoyo aun no aprendía a realizar tales hechizos, así que sin mas remedio la castaña le aplico los hechizos correspondientes y durante toda la noche se encargaría de vigilar que estos no desaparecieran.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, todo mundo se encontraba de fiesta, no había excepción alguna, inclusive las Yunokichi investigadoras dejaron a un lado sus proyectos y abandonaron los laboratorios para unirse a la celebración. Las lideres del clan hicieron acto de presencia justo al dar las diez de la noche, en medio del magnifico concierto en la explanada principal, medio mundo se aturdió por la repentina aparición de aquellas dos mujeres disfrazadas, nadie reconocía su aura, era como si esas dos mujeres nunca hubiesen aparecido en publico hasta ese momento. Las herederas las reconocieron de inmediato, como no hacerlo si esas dos mujeres llevaban puesto el mismo traje ceremonial que ellas, como pudieron se escaparon de todas las fangirl´s y se postraron frente al escenario, esperando alguna señal para actuar debidamente. Sakura las vio casi de inmediato y les indico que subieran con ellas. No muy lejos de ahí las generales de las Yunokichi de elite resguardaban la protección de la princesa Vampaia, Mina Tepes, esta se encontraba disfrutando de todos los juegos y golosinas que había en el festival, pero tan pronto las lideres hicieron acto de presencia se acerco lo suficiente como para captar el olor de las diez estrellas Yunokichi, al principio se confundió con la imagen que las lideres mostraban a todo mundo pero el olor era indiscutible, tanto Akira como la princesa notaron que solo la magia las había hecho cambiar, mas su sangre seguía siendo la misma, al preguntar por este hecho a las Yunokichi de elite estas solo le respondieron que su amada líder era tan popular entre las estudiantes que constantemente se veía asediadas por ella y que había un miembro en particular que se había infiltrado con tal de descubrirla y, que era por esta chica que la castaña se mantenía en las sobras. La princesa Mina no quiso indagar mas en el tema, ella entendía perfectamente la situación y decidió observar en silencio con su amado lobito a un lado suyo.

Para cuando las diez estrellas Yunokichi aparecieron en el estrado todo mundo se quedo en silencio. Las Yunokichi mas grandes se arrodillaron en el suelo y mostraron sus respetos a las lideres del clan y a las jóvenes herederas, claro que este ultimo dato las alumnas lo desconocían totalmente, ellas tenían entendido que las diez estrellas ya estaban proclamadas y no sabían nada sobre las herederas, para ellas, Sakura Kinomoto y la gran amatista solo eran las chicas mas poderosas del clan después de los pilares, mientras que las chicas de la clase de la estrella solo eran estudiantes extranjeras muy allegadas a la castaña Kinomoto. No paso mas de un minuto cuando las estudiantes comprendieron que esas mujeres eran sus lideres y se inclinaron cortésmente, la única que ni se inmuto en moverse fue cierta chica impertinente del clan Li, Saya fue tan solo mostro una sonrisa estúpida y no se movió en lo absoluto, las personas cerca de ella la miraron con reproche e indignación, alguna que otra Yunokichi de elite incluso intento acercársele para reprenderla, pero claro, la telequinetica voz de su amada líder les impidió hacerlo.

Desde el estrado Sakura logro divisar a medio mundo, cerca de un puesto de golosinas se encontraba el pequeño Kero, comiendo todo cuanto podía pues al ser el guardián de la castaña Kinomoto medio mundo le regalaba golosinas; logro ver a su hermano mayor acompañado por la profesora Mizuki, la que sorpresivamente había logrado hacerlo sonrojar enormemente, ahí es cuando la castaña reparo en el hecho de que quizá su hermano estaba destinado a permanecer con la profesora por siempre; pero lo que se llevo el galardón de oro fue el hecho de ver a Nakuru con el joven Yukito, ambos muy animados, demasiado acaramelados y disfrutando de la fiesta como si fueran una pareja de novios, el desconcierto fue sustituido casi de inmediato por la felicidad pues siempre creyó que ellos dos terminarían juntos; pero toda su alegría se desvaneció al ver el rostro de aquella chica que ya empezaba a odiar, Saya Li, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar una gran batalla en su contra, por el solo hecho de saber que la líder si estaba en la ciudad.

Sakura sintió como algo se había roto justo en su espalda, su rostro mostro un deje de dolor y horror al percatarse de que aquello que se había roto no fue mas que un sello del fénix, los cuales permanecían escondidos en su espalda, las herederas y el segundo pilar notaron que algo no andaba bien casi de inmediato, mas la castaña no quiso darles a conocer el porque de esa momentánea expresión en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, cierta chica de larga cabellera azabache se sintió nuevamente asechada, algo la incomodaba enormemente a tal grado de ponerla nerviosa, mas no sabia que era, dejando nuevamente a un lado sus delirios fijo su mirada en el estrado.

Quiero darles la bienvenida a todas ustedes, mis queridas nuevas Yunokichi. – dijo la castaña Kinesuki modulando su voz para que nadie la reconociera. – lamento no haberme presentado antes, he tenido mucho trabajo, yo soy el primer pilar principal estelar, líder actual de esta organización. Ellas son mis hermanas y mi querida esposa, jutas somos las diez estrellas Yunokichi, los diez pilares principales estelares. Todas esperamos que se la estén pasando de maravilla, por el momento tenemos que retirarnos, pero regresaremos para la ceremonia de media noche, diviértanse.

Tras haber dicho lo último Sakura hizo de desaparecerse a ella misma, a su esposa y a las herederas, todas reaparecieron en la gran biblioteca, en cuanto llegaron Sakura callo de rodillas mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, comenzaba a temblar y su respiración era escasa. Las chicas preocupadas la llevaron al sillón mas cercano he intentaron recostarla, pero esta comenzó a retorcerse de dolor apenas su dorso toco el acolchonado del mueble, la recostaron boca a bajo y esperaron a ver lo que sucedia pues no sabían que estaba pasando.

Princesas lunares congelen la habitación, princesas solares, ustedes pongan una barrera en toda esta habitación que impidan que detecten mi esencia original. – dijo apenas audible la castaña, estas tras escuchar las palabras de la joven pusieron manos a la obra. Sakura se quito el antifaz y para sorpresa de la gran amatista su chica tenia el iris de sus ojos cubiertos completamente de un intenso color carmín . – Tomoyo, baja el cierre de mi vestido, el sello me esta quemando la espalda. – la amatista no comprendía nada pero obedeció la petición de la castaña. Al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver un gran tatuaje de algo asemejado a un fénix esparcido por toda la espalda del amor de su vida.

Sakura ¿Qué me estas ocultando?. – pregunto dolida la amatista, su mano temblorosa estaba sobre el dorso de su esposa, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba el brillante tatuaje. - ¿Por qué siempre me ocultas las cosas? Soy tu esposa, debes decirme que pasa o moriré de angustia. – dijo entre sollozos la pobre amatista.

Perdona mi amor, este es el ultimo de mis secretos, te lo juro. – dijo la castaña mientras secaba la lagrimas del rostro de su esposa. – es solo que no sabia que el ya estaba despertando. – el tatuaje dejo de brillar y los ojos de la castaña regresaron a ser de jade.

¿El? ¿De que hablas? . – la amatista se calmo lo suficiente tras ver como la temperatura de su esposa regresaba a la normalidad gracias a lo fría que se estaba volviendo la habitación. Las herederas terminaron su trabajo y se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar lo que la castaña tenia que decir.

Verán, supongo que ya habrán escuchado la historia del fénix y el dragón. Los enemigos inmorales de la época antigua, no son un mito, son una realidad. – ante tal confesión las chicas se impactaron, sabían de la historia pero simplemente creían que era un mito.

_Hace mucho tiempo existían razas de seres mitológicos extremadamente poderosos, entre ellos estaban el fénix, un ave de fuego con la capacidad de curar heridas de muerte y limpiar con sus lagrimas el alma de las personas, era un ser tan noble que no le importaba el mal que le hicieran a su raza, ellos preferían no pelear y salvaguardarse mutuamente, renacían de sus cenizas y es por ello que se les creía inmortales, pero también estaban los dragones, arrogantes y hostiles criaturas que tenían aires de superioridad, esto no hacían nada si no se les provocaba y es por ello que nunca hubo una guerra por el poder, pues eran estas dos razas las mas poderosas entre todos lo seres mágicos. Pero hubo un dragón, que valiéndole todo ataco a todo ser que se interpusiera en su camino, inclusive los de su propia raza, pero por sobre todo a la raza de los fénix, pues solo ellos se asemejaban a su poderío, solo ellos podían derrotarlo, la sangre de un dragón es capaz de aniquilara a un fénix y solo la sangre de un fénix puede matar a una dragón, al final solo quedo un fénix en la tierra, uno que desafío su naturaleza y se defendió del ataque del dragón, al derrotarlo le coloco un hechizo obligándolo a permanecer encerrado en su interior, mas un día este logro escapar, pelearon nuevamente atravesando el tiempo y el espacio, llegando al mundo terrenal, ahí conocieron a los humanos y nosotros a ellos, durante una ultima batalla el fénix hechizo al dragón y lo obligo a morir y renacer como un humano, la forma mas repúgnate a los ojos de un dragón, es dragón se llamaba Shisen Li, el primer miembro de la familia Li de china. Mas sin embargo el fénix sabia que el dragón buscaría la forma de llegar al poder máximo no importándole si aun era un humano, y es por ello que se adentro en el tiempo y se escondió en el cuerpo de una niña recién nacida que estaba completamente sola, una bebita que poseía en su interior la fortaleza suficiente para dominar sus poderes y derrotar de una vez por todas al dragón Shinse Li. _

Nunca se lo dije a nadie, creía que aquella voz en mi interior no era mas que mi subconsciente, hasta que se lo confesé a mi One-san, ella me lo explico todo, los Kinesuki alguna vez fuimos algún fénix, el abuelo combino ambos mundo y creo a los pilares originales con el alma de los fénix caídos, mas solo dos de ellos lograron controlar ese gran poder, mis padres controlaron el poder de los fénix caídos he hicieron todo este maravilloso mundo; es extraño como todo esta tan entretejido que incluso suene poco lógico, el meterse con el tiempo y el espacio a veces es tan frustrante que uno no logra saber cual es el principio y cual es el fin, yo soy solo una adolecente que apenas comprende su propia existencia, imagínense como me siento al saber que el fénix Haniu Kin esta en mi interior. – el semblante de la castaña estaba decaído, tener una carga mas sobre sus hombros la aterraba en sobremanera. – pero…además de eso, One-san me dijo lo que se ocultaba sobre las excepciones de línea de vida, todas ustedes, inclusive tu mi amada Tomoyo, todas tienen en su interior el espíritu de un fénix caído, unos mas poderosos que otros, con distintos poderes en su interior, a la espera de formar parte de su vida, son sus espíritus guardianes. – comento divertida, la expresión de las chicas era digna de verse, estaban tan sorprendidas por lo antes dicho, sus rostro desencajados y aquellas sonrisas mal hechas y siritas nerviosas, eran todo un show. – solo yo soy la única que tiene un fénix rebelde en su interior, el cual ya descubrió que el dragón Shinse Li ya esta despertando.

Eso no explica el tatuaje en tu espalda. Y he de suponer que con "El" te refieres al dragón Shinse Li. – le reprendió su esposa con un tono severo algo que logro asustar a la castaña.

Así es, "El" ya a despertado y Haniu kin ya lo sintió, Once-san coloco cinco sellos en mi espalda en forma de fénix, estos le impedían a Haniu Kin tomar el total control de mi cuerpo y atacar a Shinse Li. – comento la castaña, mas sus palabras no lograron calmar la inquietud de la mayoría de las chicas.

¿Y que pasaría si eso llegase a suceder? . – pregunto la amatista. Sakura miro a su esposa algo extrañada.

No se tu, pero yo quiero que Li siga vivo para su juicio global. – una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios, la cual fue contagiada de inmediato a su amada esposa. – fénix es impulsiva casi siempre y a veces estoy tentada a liberar yo misma los sellos y dejarme llevar por ella, pero quiero que Li me page con sangre cada una de sus insolencias. – el sello del fénix ya había desaparecido por completo y los ojos de la castaña ahora resplandecían con un hermoso color jade incomparable, su temperatura ya había regresado a la normalidad y por fin el ardor se había desvanecido. Se levanto lentamente del sillón y subió el cierre de su vestido.

Después de eso las chicas comprendieron muchas cosas, Tomoyo asimilo el hecho de que las cosas estaban muy bien planeadas por su esposa, estaba tan orgullosa de ser el segundo pilar y de poder ser amada por su chica de cabellera castaña, ahora comprendía un poco mas el porque el primer pilar lograba soportar el terrible peso de la organización en sus hombros, pero lo que ahora la inquietaba era el como podría despertar a su fénix interior y así lograr ayudar a su esposa, pero claro, esto no se lo haría saber a su castaña amada, pues sabia que la preocuparía innecesariamente; así mismo este pensamiento no estaba solo en la mente de la amatista, sino también en la de las demás herederas, todas estaban hartas de ver sufrir a la castaña Kinomoto, se sentían impotentes cada vez que la chica les hacia saber lo poderosas que eran o llegarían ser en el futuro.

Todas salieron del lugar como si nada hubiese pasado, Sakura se coloco de nueva cuenta el antifaz y juntas regresaron al festival para divertirse el reto de su tiempo libre, los pensamientos de incertidumbre fueron dejados aun lado por el resto de la noche, las preocupaciones ahora estaban de mas, lo único que querían era disfrutar de la compañía de sus amadas y divertirse, comer dulces a reventar y subirse a todos los juegos que pudieran, jugar con fuegos artificiales y admirar el cielo nocturno, sentirse libres.

Cuando llegaron al estival no esperaban menos que gente divirtiéndose, y la mayoría así lo hacia, pero había algo en el ambiente, cierto aroma a cerezas, chocolate, durazno, miel, fresas, un aroma enigmático y delicioso que invadía cada rincón del lugar. Olía a romance, relaciones recién formadas y confirmadas, chicas que por fin habían encontrado su alma gemela, en definitiva lo mejor estaba por comenzar, después de la media noche el hechizo de luna de las diez estrellas Yunokichi entraría en vigor y si las herederas no cuidaban a sus parejas perderían su corazón por todo un día.

Y la noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, esta es la primera parte y les juro k casi me corte las venas, me frustra no tener imaginación para las escenas lemon T-T

Además si notan mega faltas de ortografía nimodo, mi hermana no tiene permitido leer escenas lemon asi k seguro encontraran mas de una T-T

Espero el capi les allá gustado. Las kiero, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**::: Romance en el aire (segunda parte):::**

Como es que había llegado a tales situaciones, era apenas la una de la madrugada y ya estaban metidas en un terrible embrollo, todas estaban dispersas, ocultándose de las terribles manadas de fangirl's que las estaban buscando por prácticamente toda la ciudad, el como se habían separado de sus parejas era algo imposible de recordar, entre tanta multitud apenas sabían en que momento comenzaron a correr por su propio bienestar, su única oportunidad de sobrevivir a esa alborotada noche era llegar a sus respectivos departamentos, pero el edificio de la estrella quedaba demasiado lejos como para ir caminando y de usar su magia les indicarían a las alumnas el lugar donde se esconderían, algo que no se podían permitir, las únicas que no resultaron tan afectadas con todo el arguende fueron los dos primeros pilares, ambas respaldadas por su matrimonio y el hecho de que nadie se atreviera a tocarlas por el terrible poder que ambas juntas emanaban, ellas solo se dedicaron a disfrutar el resto de la noche en el festival y del magnifico juego en el que las herederas eran participes.

Caso muy diferente de las chicas herederas; por fortuna la loba de cobalto, después de esconderse unos minutos, logro llegar a una de las entradas escondidas del laboratorio Yunokichi y, con ella se llevo a dos de sus hermanas, Himeko y Nagisa, estas estaban aterradas pues no había forma alguna de que llamaran a sus parejas y así asegurar su bienestar mientras permanecían en el laboratorio, Natsuki por su parte las guio a la entrada que daba a la residencia del cerezo, la cual también tenia una hacia la residencia de la estrella, ahí todas llamaron a los portátiles de sus parejas y las tranquilizaron, estas se aliviaron al saber que al menos las pequeñas estaba a salvo, lo que significaba que ya podían usar sus poderes sin que las chantajearan con lastimar a sus princesas. Aunque la situación era favorable para que tomaran ventaja no lastimaron a sus fangirl´s, no tenia caso hacer tal cosa, probar su superioridad era algo tan burdo que les daba lo mismo, lo que si no permitirían era el hecho de que les robaran la voluntad por todo un día, lastimando así a sus chicas, así que optaron por tomar aquello como un reto y llegar a los departamentos sin usar un gramo de su magia. La única pequeña que aun no aparecía era Ellis, su teléfono lo había olvidado en la residencia y no importaba cuantas veces intentaran llamarla nadie contestaba, eso fue hasta que las demás pequeñas llegaron y escucharon al móvil sonar una y otra vez desde el lobby de la residencia, grande fue la sorpresa de la ex-cazadora al escuchar por la bocina a la chica Kuga y no a su adorada Ellis. Mas después de un estruendoso escándalo y de que aparentemente alguien tomara el teléfono se tranquilizo, pues en ese preciso momento la rubia había llegado a la residencia destruyendo todo cuanto se le interpuso en su camino, traía cara de pocos amigos, sus ropas estaban medio rasgadas y llenas de hollín, su seño estaba terriblemente fruncido, mas su melodiosa voz era todo lo contrario, después de tranquilizar a su novia colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer en el gran sillón completamente frustrada por lo sucedido.

¿Que te ha pasado Ellis-chan? – pregunto la rubia Kurusegawa mientras le llevaba un gran vaso de agua fría.

Ni se lo imaginan. – respondió furiosa mientras sus dientes rechinaban del enorme esfuerzo que realizaba para no destruir todo cuanto viera. – Definitivamente odio a las fangirl´s, no entiendo como es que se percataron de que nosotras somos las herederas de los pilares. – dijo con claro enojo para después de tomar un poco de agua.

Ni que lo digas, después de que nos quitamos los trajes lograron reconocernos como pilares y de ahí empezó el alboroto. – secundo la chica Kuga mientras comenzaba a reparar todo el daño que la rubia había hecho anteriormente. – lo bueno es que olvidaran todo para mañana en la noche, Tomoyo-san me comento antes de que todo esto comenzara que la noche de hoy y el día de mañana seria especial, pero que si de alguna manera se nos involucraba ella arreglaría las cosas. – comento la loba de cobalto mientras daba los últimos toques al desastre que Ellis había provocado.

Al menos la identidad de los dos primeros pilares sigue a salvo. – comento algo mas tranquila la rubia brujita. - no me quiero ni imaginar el alboroto que se armaría si las estudiantes se enteran de que Sakura-chan y Tomoyo-chan son los primeros pilares.

Ni lo menciones, seguramente esa… . – guardo silencio pues le era difícil insultara a alguien, mas su silencio fue comprendido. – …esa mocosa de Saya Li se aprovecharía de esa información, recuerden que ella es del clan Li, el clan rival natural de las Yunokichi. – comento la rubia Kurusegawa.

Bueno, ya, tranquilas. – de pronto apareció la pelirroja Aoi con una muda de ropa limpia para la pequeña rubia. – ve a cambiarte Ellis-chan, que pronto llegara Nadia y no creo que le guste verte semidesnuda. – comento algo divertida la pelirroja, esto hizo reír a la mayoría pues conocían lo celosa que podría llegar a ser la ex–cazadora. Después de unos minutos la chica regreso completamente cambiada.

Supongo que las fangirl´s tuvieron su merecido. – comento Natsuki casi carcajeándose desde la ventana, no quería perder el momento en el que llegaran las demás chicas.

Ni se imaginan lo que ocurrió. – respondió la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. – de algo sirvieron las mini batallas que sosteníamos en el coliseo. – tras lo ultimo todas rieron a rienda suelta, pues al parecer nadie sabia de los entrenamientos nocturnos de las herederas ni de los frutos que estos habían dado.

para de horas antes.-

Desde el momento en que regresaron al festival notaron ese algo que las inquietaba, mas no le tomaron importancia. Solo querían disfrutar del resto de la noche en compañía de sus seres amados. Aun faltaba una hora para la media noche y todo estaba medianamente tranquilo, lo único que inquietaba a las herederas era las miradas penetrantes de todas las alumnas, mas el festival siguió su curso.

Las chicas del consejo estudiantil se sentían satisfechas de su trabajo realizado, habían logrado llevar a un par de artistas del mundo normal hacia ese lugar sin que estos se percataran de que ese lugar no era precisamente tierra nipona, además los juegos mecánicos estaban espectaculares, dignos rivales para un Disneylandia cualquiera, había deliciosa comida a morir y los fuegos pirotécnicos prácticamente podían verse a kilómetros. Todo era felicidad y alegría por donde quiera que uno mirara, y con la cercanía de los pilares todo mundo se profesaba mucho más tranquilo, sobre todo con el asunto de la guerra a cuestas incluso el ver a las estrellas Yunokichi podía apaciguar un poco la inquietud de las Yunokichi más antiguas.

Nadie trabajaba ese día, bueno, casi nadie, las únicas Yunokichi que tenían una mini misión ese día, y para colmo durante el festival, eran las tres generales de las Yunokichi de elite, Sumika, Kaoru y Ushio, a quienes se les había sido encomendada la protección de la princesa Mina Tepes y del chico Akira Kaburagy. Si bien la idea no les pareció agradable desde un principio, tras convivir un poco con la reina de los Vampaia y su futuro rey lograron comprender el porque de la decisión de su líder, la chica era encantadoramente dulce, se mostraba fría y decidida solo cuando se encontraba bajo presión, charlaron con ella y lograron una muy buena amistad tan rápidamente que nunca hubieran creído que esa pequeña niña era uno de los seres mas aterradores en la tierra. El quinteto platico amenamente un largo rato en una cafetería mientras disfrutaban de un helado, claro que, las Yunokichi se las vieron negras para encontrar un helado sabor sangre para la princesa, aun que eso se resolvió tras ir por un poco al hospital y convertirla en helado.

Gracias por el helado, de verdad no se hubieran molestado. – comento la princesa algo sonrojada mientras lamia su helado de sangre tipo O negativo. (jajaja k especifica no? jjajaa)

No es ni una molestia Mina-sama, es nuestro deber que su estancia sea lo mas placentera posible. – respondió Sumika.

Así es Mina-sama, Sakura-sama nos encomendó esto personalmente así que es nuestra responsabilidad mantener su comodidad y seguridad. – secundo Kaoru.

Por cierto, quisiera preguntarles sobre ella. - dijo el joven lobo algo intranquilo, ante sus palabras las Yunokichi se le quedaron viendo a la espera de que formulara su pregunta. - ¿De verdad tiene 15 años de edad? . – soltó de pronto, las Yunokichi de elite comenzaron a reírse estrepitosamente, pronto su risa fue contagiada a la princesa Mina y las cuatro se burlaron del pobre chico.

A..ki..ra. – hablo entrecortadamente la princesa pues aun no podía para de reír. – como…se te…ocurre. – y rio una mas. Después de unos minutos todas se calmaron.

La verdad no, ella no tiene 15 años. – respondió Ushio. - en realidad tiene 14. – ante la respuesta tanto la princesa como su lobito casi se caen de la impresión.

Impresionante, verdad. – comento Sumika. – seguro se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que una chiquilla de solo 14 años es la líder del clan de hechiceras mas poderoso sobre la tierra?.

Deberían verla en batalla. – comento Kaoru. – su poder es tan aterrador… el día en que la vimos pelear por primera vez entendimos el por que heredo el liderato.

¿Heredar?. – dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

Así es, Sakura-sama no es quien fundo la organización, sino que le fue heredada por la primer líder, Asakura Kinesuki Kinomoto, el antiguo primer pilar principal estelar, quien además es su hermana mayor. – comento con completo orgullo Sumika.

Pero eso es imposible, de ser así la hermana de Sakura-san tendría alrededor de mil años. – comento sorprendida la rubia princesa.

Así es, pero hubo algo que perturbo a la familia Kinesuki hace muchísimo tiempo, y durante ese suceso las gemelas y los gemelos Kinesuki fueron separados. – el semblante serio de las Yunokichi daba a entender que ese era un tema demasiado delicado, el cual ellas no podían revelar simplemente.

¿Gemelos?. – inquirió Akira algo dudoso. – ¿Acaso Sakura-sama tiene mas hermanos?

Así es, maorí y Touya, ambos con poderes muy diferentes al de sus hermanas. – respondió Kaoru.

Impresionante, la familia Kinesuki es simplemente impresionante. – Akira se sentía algo inquieto tras aquellas revelaciones.

No se inquiete Akira-kun, mientras Sakura-sama los vea como nuestros aliados no les pondría un dedo encima, a pesar de ser muy joven, nuestra líder sabe en quienes puede confiar. – comento divertida la Sumika, pues la reacción del chico demostraba algo de pánico.

No te preocupes Akira, Sakura-san y yo logramos entablar una buena amistad, si bien aun es una niña puedo notar que es sumamente calculadora, mientras los Vampaia no hagamos nada para traicionarla no pasara nada. – las palabras de la princesa Mina lograron calmar al chico lo suficiente.

Después de la reaparición de los pilares y las jóvenes herederas las cosas cambiaron, quizá no lo suficiente como para ser notadas drásticamente, pero si lo suficiente como para que las Yunokichi mas entrenadas se dieran cuenta, además de ellas fueron los pequeños visitantes los que notaron ese algo cambiando el ambiente, un aroma, un delicioso, enigmático y embriagador aroma inundaba el ambiente, hipnotizando a todos en el festival. No tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que ese aroma provocaba, fue el joven lobo quien inconscientemente empezó a sentir los estragos de la pócima especial que inundaba el ambiente; por su parte la princesa al parecer era inmune al delicioso aroma que inútilmente trataba de embrujarla, las Yunokichi de elite se dieron cuenta de esto y solo se dedicaron a observar lo que sucedería, miraban constantemente a ambos niños, el joven lobo comenzaba a sonrojarse cada que notaba la mirada de su princesa en el y esta no entendía el porque el chico se sonrojaba espantosamente cada que la miraba; algo intrigadas por lo que sucedería las Yunokichi pusieron sobre aviso a la princesa Mina, después de todo nadie era inmune a la noche especial de las diez estrellas Yunokichi, esa noche muchas parejas se formarían y amores tímidos pero correspondidos por fin serian declarados.

Y de repente la princesa lo sintió, un algo indescriptible que la obligaba a sentirse avergonzada y tímida, mas ese sentimiento le agradaba, sentía sus mejillas arder cada que miraba a su lobito y este le correspondía la mirada, se apreciaba perdidamente enamorada y correspondía en ese preciso momento, mas eso era algo irrelevante, pues ambos niños siempre se amaron, aunque sus especies fuesen diferentes a ellos este hecho no les importaba, y de repente el hechizo del joven desapareció, lejos de ahí, al mismo instante una sonrisa misteriosa se aprecio en los labios de la hermosa líder del clan, una que fue apreciada solo por su ser mas amado. Las Yunokichi encargadas de la seguridad de los invitados se sorprendieron al ver como ese pequeño niño se trasformaba en un imponente y apuesto joven ojo-zafiro y la sorpresa no solo termino ahí, sino que al mismo tiempo la joven princesa Mina dejaba a un lado su falsa apariencia de niña y se dejaba ver tal cual era.

La ropa de ambos niños quedo prácticamente desecha, dejándolos como dios los trajo al mundo, pero apenas sus ropas se deshicieron la imponente líder del clan Yunokichi apareció en compañía de su esposa y les otorgo con algo de magia un atuendo mas apropiado para después desaparecer nuevamente, no sin antes deslindar a las Yunokichi´s de su misión y dejar a esos dos declararse su amor.

De ahí en fuera las generales Yunokichi se fueron a disfrutar del resto de la noche. Mientras ellas regresaban con sus demás compañeras la hermosa princesa Mina y su joven protector caminaban por los alrededores del lugar, disfrutando solo su compañía mutua, dejándose llevar por lo que fuese que los alentaba a demostrar su amor públicamente.

Lejos de ahí, cerca del mismo restaurante donde ellos anteriormente estaban, había una pareja singular de guardianes de la luna, eran nada mas ni nada menso que Yukito y Nakuru, ambos platicando amenamente sobre el festival y lo bien que se estaban llevando juntos, mas después de un rato fue la joven chica la que se sentía algo inquieta, miraba distraídamente hacia todos lados y evitaba el contacto visual con el joven peli-gris, Yukito noto esto de inmediato, mas prefirió quedarse callado y comportarse como todo un caballero, no podía hacer menos que eso, después de todo adoraba a esa joven, no entendía el como ni el porque, pero se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia ella desde el momento en que la volvió a ver, días atrás, intrigado por este hecho pregunto a todos sus conocidos el porque se sentía de esa forma cada que veía a la chica, la respuesta la encontró en las palabras de su ama y amiga, Sakura, ella solo le había dicho que aquello que él le describía era mas parecido a un enamoramiento, algo que le cayo como balde de agua fría al pobre hombre. El chico medito un par de horas el como se sentía y termino cediendo al hecho de que se había enamorado de la joven Nakuru.

Durante los días restantes antes del festival se las ingenio para acerarse a ella e invitarla a pasara aquella velada junto a el, nunca se espero que la joven aceptara sin respingar a su propuesta, esperaba que se reusara un poco y que al final cediera naturalmente, pero jamás que la chica se le aventara encima casi queriendo besarlo mientras le daba la afirmativa a su petición. Y ahí se encontraban ambos, sin nada que decir y con el corazón casi saliéndoseles del pecho, debían encontrar algo que rompiera el hielo lo antes posible.

Yukito….¿como fue que naciste?. – pregunto algo distraída la joven chica, tal pregunta casi hace que el joven se cayera de su asiento.

Po….porque…me preguntas eso de repente. – murmuro apenas audible con cierto temor en sus palabras.

Simple curiosidad. – respondió Nakuru mientras sus ojos se posaban en el rostro pálido de su acompañante.

Bueno… yo…- el joven cerro sus ojos y comenzó a rememorar en su mente el día de su nacimiento como guardián de la luna. – mi cuerpo humano fue tomado de un joven moribundo. – bebió un poco de zumo y siguió hablando. – por esos tiempos yo tenia leucemia, no había muchas posibilidades de que sobreviviera, sin embargo logre llegar a vivir felizmente durante 16 años, de ahí en adelante mi cuerpo no soporto mas los medicamentos y fui decayendo, un día en el que apenas podía pararme de la cama vino a mi el mago Clow y me dio la ultima oportunidad de vivir, y así es como Yue se adentro en mi interior y empezó a formar parte de mi vida. – concluyo orgulloso de ser quien era.

Entonces ustedes dos, son dos seres separados…- murmuro entristecida, algo que el peli-gris noto de inmediato.

Eso no es verdad… - la miro seriamente. – Yue y yo somos un solo ser, pensamos casi lo mismo, sentimos todo lo que el otro siente, y eso es porque el espíritu de Yue fue creado a mi medida, el es todo lo que yo soy, lo único que me diferencia de ti Nakuru, es el hecho de que a mi se me permitió formar parte de una familia humana y que para ello se decidió separar mis pensamientos humanos de los del guardián, pero eso no significa que mi corazón hubiese sido dividido. – inconscientemente ambos se había acercado tanto que prácticamente estaba a centímetros de besarse, mas esto ni uno de ellos lo notaba.

Eso…sig…significa…que tu… - y ya no pudo continuar, sus palabras fueron calladas por el cálido roce de los labios de Yukito, al saberse en la abochornada situación no pudo hacer mas que abrazarse al cuello de su acompañante y dejarse llevar por el momento.

¿En que momento se había levantado? No lo sabían, solo se levantaron y dejaron todo a un lado, nada les importaba más que aclarar aquella situación lejos de todo el ruido del festival, lejos de las miradas recelosas de alguna que otra jovencita endiosada con el joven doctor, lejos de las miradas de todos, lejos de las habladurías. Durante el trayecto se mantuvieron juntos, sonriendo como nunca en su vida, con los corazones casi saliéndoseles del pecho y un hermoso sentimiento de paz en si mismos.

Lejos de ahí, fuera de los terrenos de la ciudad, se encontraban decenas de chicas con sus respectivas parejas, la mayoría de ellas eran las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento. Todas pasaba una velada agradable, no podían negar que aquella noche era tan especial, se sentían lejos de la realidad, libres de ellas mismas, sin sus mascaras de seguridad, sin miedo a nada. Quizá la pareja mas destacada de entre todas era la de la rubia Haruka y la pequeña Yukino, ambas tan opuestas la una de la otra que prácticamente parecía una locura el hecho de que ellas dos estuvieran juntas. Ellas se encontraban sentadas en una e las bancas a un lado del camino disfrutando del hermoso cielo nocturno, tomadas de la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Yukino estaba recostada en el hombro de la rubia y esta poseía un gracioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La pequeña Hikary daba un paseo a caballo en compañía de su amada Amane por los alrededores del bosque. Alyssa y Miyu se encontraban cerca de una fuente, la pequeña como de costumbre le dedicaba una hermosa canción a la mayor, y esta disfrutaba de la canción con una gran satisfacción en su rostro (kien dice k los robots no sienten ¬¬ ). Tamao y Chikaru se encontraban de bajo de un enorme roble degustando de un picnic nocturno a luz de la luna. Por otro lado Miyuki y Shion no se la estaban pasando nada mal, ellas se encontraban en lo mas profundo del bosque dándose un chapuzón en las nada tranquilas aguas de la cascada como dios las trajo al mundo (dios, dios, dios una cámara por favor xD). Sorprendentemente cerca de ahí se encontraban Youko y Midori, tomadas de la mano y sonrojadas a morir, no decían ni una sola palabra, solo caminaban sin rumbo fijo mirando a todos lados con tal de no mirarse mutuamente.

Otro caso muy diferente era el que pasaban algunas chicas, tal era el caso de Nao, ella sin duda no tenia una pareja por el momento, pero eso no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, ahora que su madre estaba de visita le importaba un comino su vida amorosa, solo se encargaba de darle su reporte mensual sobre el como iba su vida y del como se relacionaba en la escuela, sin duda su sonrisa radiante era la clave para convencer a su madre de que viviendo ahí la chica era sumamente feliz, eso reconfortaba enormemente a la señora Yuuki.

Por otro lado estaban las parejas nada normales para ese mundo yuri, Akira y Takumi eran la pareja heterosexual favorita de todos, esos dos se llevaban tan bien, eran buenos estudiantes y una pareja sin igual, siempre apoyándose mutuamente y demostrando que no importaban las adversidades ellos se mantenían juntos. Pero la pareja que sobresalía era sin duda la de Mai y Tate, no importaba la situación, ambos terminaban peleando, y todo pro que el tarado lo único que quería de ella era llevársela a la cama lo antes posible, algo que le repugnada a Mai cada que se lo mencionada, de milagro el chico salía vivo cada que se le mencionaba a la peli-naranja, pues indignada a morir la chica lo mandaba a volar mientras le aplicaba un sinfín de hechizos, pera luego ir a desahogarse un poco en el regazo de una ya nada inmadura Mikoto. Y esa noche no seria diferente.

La pareja caminaba silenciosamente por la calle empedrada de aquel majestuoso bosque, todo iba perfecto para la joven pareja, el chico organizo una magnifica cena romántica a la luz de las velas, un lindo paseo en bote en el gran lago Yunokichi, el que por cierto no estuvo autorizado, por el simple hecho de que era en los terrenos de la gran mansión del cerezo y la idea simplemente era irracional, culminando la noche en un lindo paseo por aquel enigmático bosque, aunque claro, el chico tenia un lugar en mente para terminar su magnifica noche, una rustica cabañita en lo mas profundo del bosque acondicionada para una "ocasión especial". Faltaba poco para llegar cuando la chica se percato del maléfico plan de su novio, se detuvo en seco llamando así la atención del chico y lo miro fijamente.

No lo haremos Tate. – le dijo fríamente con un notorio enojo en su voz. El chico se hizo el desentendido y la jalo bruscamente sin importarle los reproches de su novia. – Te he dicho que no lo haremos. – dijo mas fuerte y claro la chica de ojos amatistas intentando zafarse del agarre del chico.

¡ME IMPORTA UN SOBERANO CACAHUATE LO QUE DIGAS! – grito el tarado (grrr odio a estos tipos) – ¡ERES MI NOVIA Y HARAS LO QUE YO DIGA! – culmino jalándola tan bruscamente que la chica termino cayendo al piso.

Solo un segundo basto para que dos torbellinos emergieran de la nada ferozmente, ambos imponentes y poderosos, rugiendo con furia y cargados de una indignación absoluta que no podía ser apaciguada por nada, esos torbellinos se disiparon casi de inmediato dejando a su paso la silueta de dos imponentes mujeres, las lideres del clan Yunokichi, Tate sintió morirse al ver la figura de la chica que simulaba ser la líder del clan, aquella mujer de larga cabellera gris acompañada de su hermosa esposa. En las manos de la segunda se encontraba una carpeta negra y la expresión de ambas se notaba el hecho de que estaban enteradas de la situación.

Tate Yuichi, se te acusa de maltrato hacia una Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento, de intento de extorción hacia la madre del segundo pilar y de mantener enlaces con nuestros clanes rivales. ¿Cómo se declara?. – Sakura se notaba sumamente enojada, hacia solo unos minutos había recibido el informe de que ese hombre tenia planes de traicionarla, solo necesitaba que el mintiera para sacarlo definitivamente de la organización. Tras lo dicho por la líder del clan Mai quedo en shock, no pudo hacer nada más que levantarse del suelo y abofetear fuertemente a Tate.

¡ES MENTIRA!. – grito furioso, mas sus palabras estaban cargadas con cinismo pues sin querer una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios. Razón suficiente para que la líder del clan tomara cartas en el asunto.

Tate Yuichi, desde este preciso momento quedas desterrado de clan Yunokichi, retomaras tu vida en tu mundo original y nada recordaras sobre este lugar, se te será obligado a pasar hambruna y desempleo por 5 años después de la escuela, tu relación con mis protegidas será cortada de tajo y relación con ellas nunca tendrás, serás transferido a una institución lejos de Fuka y tu destino dependerá de la amabilidad de Mai Tokiha. – dicto la sentencia la líder del clan con tal tono que logro paralizar al chico, el cual planeaba huir en cuanto pudiera.

Con lo que usted diga me conformo Sakura-san. – respondió la peli-naranja con cierto dolor en su voz. Al notarlo el segundo pilar se acerco a ella y la reconforto mientras el primer pilar terminaba con ese asunto.

Con lo antes dicho por parte de Tokiha-san, me atrevo a agregar… Tate Yuichi, se te negara la descendencia y la posibilidad de enamorarte nuevamente de alguna chica…- Sakura no podía reprimir mucho tiempo las ganas de medio matar a ser que tenia frente a sus ojos, le repugnaba que el chico aun permaneciera en su presencia. Y para colmo el muy astuto intento prorrogar su sentencia.

Espere, ¿Que acaso no tengo derecho a un juicio? Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. – hablo orgulloso de si mismo, como si hubiese ganado la batalla antes de iniciarla, las palabras del chico no hicieron mas que enfurecer a Sakura.

Como se atreve a pedirme un juicio, ya basta de tonterías, te largas ahora mismo de esta dimensión. – finalizo la enfurecida castaña invocando de la nada un portal dimensional.

El idiota de Tate fue absorbido por el vórtice, mientras su cuerpo pasaba por la vorágine, miles de agujas lo atravesaban haciéndolo olvidar cada uno de los aspectos vividos en la dimensión de la castaña, cortando todo nexo posible con las antiguas Hime´s y dejando a su paso el desagradable futuro que le esperaba en su tierra por el solo hecho de haber traicionado a la líder del clan Yunokichi. Tras el haber llegado a su dimensión y nueva vida, el fragmento de alma que lo representaba cruzo el vórtice y se incrusto en el cuerpo de la castaña Kinomoto. Después de lo sucedido Mai sintió morirse, había perdido la posibilidad de ser feliz con el hombre que ella creía el amor de su vida, lloro a mares por lo que fueron un par de minutos, pues las esposas Kinesuki no podían permitir que se derramaran lagrimas innecesarias por un hombre que no valía la pena, y entonces una sola pregunta emergió de los labios del primer pilar "¿Para usted que es el amor?", tras esta pregunta hubo un momento de silencio, unos segundos en que dejaron a la peli-naranja pensar su respuesta, mientras Mai encontraba la recóndita, Sakura hizo aparecer en sus manos el libro de vida de Mai Tokiha. Después de un minuto la chica ya tenia en mente su respuesta, mas le sorprendió en sobremanera el hecho de que en el ultimo segundo relaciono su respuesta con la pequeña Mikoto. "Amor es, cuando antes de darte cuenta estas pensando es esa persona, te preocupas por ella y siempre la estas viendo sin darte cuenta, cuando cada que le vez tu corazón se acelera y un agradable sentimiento se apodera de ti, obligándote a sonreír sincera sin percatarte de ello, cuando aun siendo la personas mas fría del mundo logras verte vulnerable y linda solo con tu ser amado, cuando procuras solo el bienestar de tu persona amada, cuando te sientes incompleta cada que esta lejos de ti, eso es el amor para mi " finalizo Tokiha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mas su corazón traicionero le mostro una vez mas a quien le iba dirigida esa descripción, no era para el tarado de Yuichi, sino para la enérgica Mikoto, quien mas que ella podría encajar en la descripción de Tokiha siendo que esta chiquita era quien le ayudaba la mayor parte del tiempo, la única persona que era su pañuelo de lagrimas tras las barbaridades de Tate, mas su mente se negaba a la idea y la obligaba a pensar mas de dos veces en lo que sentía. Ambos pilares sonrieron victoriosos tras ver el rostro confundido de la chica Tokiha, y sin más le entregaron su libro de vida, el que por fin le abriría los ojos y le haría ver quien era el verdadero amor de su vida. Antes de irse y dejar sola a la peli-naranja, el primer pilar le pidió a su amada esposa que le entregara uno de aquellos colgantes que alguna vez le pertenecieron a las antiguas ancianas del consejo, esta accedió algo confundida y al entregarle el colgante vio como este brillaba intensamente en las manos de la chica Tokiha. "Bienvenida seas Mai Tokiha, al consejo de hechiceras Yunokichi" murmuro el primer pilar para después desaparecer en compañía de su ser amado.

12:00 Am – la hora esperada xD

Al dar las doce de la noche todo mundo quedo estático, tras las campanadas de una carillón inexistente y después de un estruendoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, diez glamurosos tronos aparecieron de la nada en medio de la explanada principal, las diez estrellas en el cielo resplandecieron como nunca lo habían hecho, la luna se torno de jade por un minuto y aquel exquisito olor se mostro vivible por primera vez en una enigmática bruma multicolor, una lluvia de estrellas surco el cielo y diez leves torbellinos dorados aparecieron frente a los tronos en el estrado y al desvanecerse las siluetas de las lideres Yunokichi emergieron con tal poderío que hicieron retroceder a mas de una ciudadana. Las lideres tomaron asiento en aquellos muebles y al hacerlo las diez estrellas en el cielo actuaron como reflectores sobre ellas, iluminando cada parte de su cuerpo y haciendo relucir cada joya que llevaban puesta; y entonces, cuando la luna se torno nuevamente plateada leves destellos inundaron cada rincón del reino Yunokichi, incrustándose en los corazones de cada Yunokichi ciudadana legitima y proclamada, no hubo ser en el reino que no se llevara un poco de esa luz en su corazón, pero claro que debía haber una excepción, aun había alguien que no merecía la bendición de las lideres Yunokichi, y esa persona era la nada agradable Saya Li, la cual imploraba por tener un mísero indicio de la magia de los pilares, mas este poder se le fue negado; caso muy distinto al de su prima Meiling, quien honrada recibió las bendiciones como nueva ciudadana del mundo Yunokichi.

Y entonces todo tomo sentido en los corazones de todas las habitantes del mundo de hechiceras, las fangirl's se sintieron mas apegadas a sus magnificas one-samas, los amores tímidos correspondidos se sintieron libres de ser confesados, aquellas Yunokichi´s que ignoraban a quienes pertenecían sus corazones por fin comprendieron quienes eran los amores de sus vidas, aquellas relaciones donde había dudas se establecieron formalmente y se volvieron tan solidas como muros de concreto. Sin que nada opacara las mentes y corazones de las Yunokichi era inevitable la victoria de la organización frente a la amenaza de guerra.

Una inmensa paz inundo la ciudad, una paz que había sido oscurecida desde que los rumores de la guerra había sido infundados en las ciudadanas, pero ahora todo había desaparecido, ahora que las lideres habían hecho acto de aparición frente a todas su seguidoras el ambiente cambio para mejorar, ya no había miedos, que mas daba una guerra cuando los diez pilares estaban de su lado, que importaba que todos los clanes de hechiceros estuvieran en su contra cuando el reino Yunokichi se extendía hacia otras dimensiones, nada importaba cuando en sus mentes y corazones reinaba la paz, cuando todas y cada una de ellas se veía bendecida por las diez estrellas Yunokichi, los seres mas poderosos sobre la tierra.

Después de la presentación tanto las herederas como los dos pilares pasaron cambiarse de ropa, aun faltaban horas para que el festival culminara y la noche era joven, pero el andar se les dificultaba con aquellos maravillosos vestidos que llamaban la atención donde quiera que estuvieran, así que, estando cerca del juzgado pasaron a quitarse sus trajes ceremoniales y ponerse algo mas cómodo, claro que, no esperaban que algunas estudiantes las vieran entrar y decidieran espiar un poco, y es así como el rumor de que las alumnas de la clase de la estrella eran en realidad ocho de los pilares principales. Esta noticia armo un gran alboroto, las fangirl´s ahora se sentina mucho mas motivadas a robarles tan siquiera un beso, no importándoles el hecho de que todas ellas ya tenían pareja y que de hacerlo sufrirían las consecuencias, y es así como la situación se salió de las manos de las herederas, aun que claro, ellas no lo sabían, pero esto no era mas que una prueba por parte del primer pilar, si lograban superarla significaba que sus responsabilidades aumentarían, pero de no ser así, el primer pilar no permitiría que ellas se adentraran el la guerra, ni mucho menos les encomendaría la misión de ir por sus aliados en los deferentes mundos, todo dependía del como usaran su magia por esa noche.

Y el drama comenzó como todo mundo esperaba, todas las Yunokichi mas grandes serian espectadoras del juego mas divertido de todos después del de "Atrapen a la hechicera", y es que lo quisieran o no, las herederas estaban obligadas a participar en ese juego, aunque todo mundo sabia que ni una sola Yunokichi había logrado tal proeza de robarle la voluntad por todo un día a un pilar principal, pero sin duda alguna el juego de "Robando un beso" era muchísimo mas divertido que el otro, y todo por que los riesgos eran muy altos, la interferencia de los dos primeros pilares principales estaba negada y el como usaran o no las participantes su magia dependía de ellas nada mas, el campo de batalla era casi toda la ciudad, los únicos lugares que no estaban permitidos para las estudiantes comunes eran las residencias del cerezo y de la estrella, pues estos eran territorio neutral, si las herederas lograban salir victoriosas se les nombraría desde ese momento con su titulo real, ya no serian solo estudiantes, sino que se les reconocería como herederas de los tronos Yunokichi, además de que por fin realizarían misiones entre los mundos y conocerían a todos los aliados de la dinastía Kinesuki, algo que ansiaban en sobremanera. Pero claro, esto ellas no lo sabían, todo era manejado con sumo cuidado, aunque pareciera que no. (xD a veces creo k este fic se me sale de control jajajaja pero al leerlo veo k no es así jejeje)

En cuanto salieron de las cámaras del juzgado sintieron esa aura de asecho a su alrededor, ni un segundo tardaron en percatarse de la multitud de chicas que poco a poco comenzaba a rodearles, el pánico se hizo presente cuando de la nada un pequeño grupo de chicas tomo desprevenida a la rubia mas joven, a la pequeña Ellis por supuesto, y se la llevaron quien sabe donde. Nadia casi muere cuando vio como prácticamente raptaban al amor de su vida justo frente a sus ojos, mas reaccionar no pudo pues su propio sequito de fangirl´s la alaba hacia el lado opuesto de su chica, todas las demás herederas prácticamente habían desaparecido y la multitud de seguidoras no dejaba de aumentar en sobremanera.

Todas salieron como alma que llevaba al diablo en busca de refugio, solo Nadia y Natsuki invocaron sus artículos de pelea, mas estos nunca fueron usados para dañar a una de las fangirl's, sino que utilizaban las municiones mágicas para la realización de hechizos que las ayudaran a quitar algunos obstáculos del camino, tales eran las ramas de los arboles hechizados por las fangirl's o alguno que otro arbusto. Shizuru, Chikane y Shizuma, muy pese a su deseo se vieron en la penosa necesidad de abandonar a su suerte a su novias, no es que no quisieran ayudarlas, al contrario, lo mejor era llevarse consigo a la mayor parte de las fangirl´s lejos de sus chicas y después ir a buscarlas, además las pequeñas se las podían arreglar ellas solas, no por nada habían entrenado sin magia durante todas las noches de los últimos dos meses en el coliseo Yunokichi, así que después de meditarlo por un segundo, mientras eran perseguidas por sus fans por toda la sacrosanta ciudad, entendieron que sus chicas podrían con aquella situación, después de lo que pareció un minuto, para ellas mas bien una eternidad, lograron percatarse del sutil desaparecer de la esencia de sus chicas, lo que significaba que las pequeñas o habían llegado a un lugar seguro o de plano habían recurrido a no utilizar nada de magia y esconder lo mas que pudieran su esencia, aunque claro, para unas inexpertas de primer y segundo nivel resultaba muy difícil localizar presencias de bajo rango, lo ideal para despistar a la fangirl´s y llegar a un lugar seguro.

Solo las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento y sus respectivas superiores lograron sentir el sutil cambio en las auras de las herederas, mas ellas no participaban en el juego, no por que se les estuviera negado, sino porque las involucradas eran sus amigas y compañeras de dimensión, y conociéndolas era prácticamente una locura querer robarles un beso solo por la simple recompensa de un día junto a ellas, para que participar cuando podían hacerlo cada que quisieran, aunque era obvio que el premio a reclamar era algo mucho mas grande que solo la compañía de las diosas de toda la organización, aun así era algo irrelevante participar, además el juego solo era para chicas, pues así estaba estipulado en las reglas establecidas por las antiguas ancianas del consejo, lo que significaba que ni un solo hombre, que por milagro estuviese infiltrado en la organización, tenia el derecho de participar, esto dejo definitivamente fuera de combate a Souma y a Takeda, de participar sin autorización se les trataría como traidores, y se llevaría a cavo un proceso muchísimo mas cruel que al de los traidores. (me explike? cren k fui muy mala jejeje xD k va, se lo merecen)

Sakura y Tomoyo si bien tenían planeado divertirse en el festival decidieron que era mejor observar como sucedían las cosas con las herederas, no dudaban de sus capacidades, ya sabían sobre los entrenamientos nocturnos en el coliseo Yunokichi y de la firme determinación de pelear sin magia, sabían lo poderosas que se estaban volviendo esas chicas y de lo terriblemente tercas que eran a veces, además del espantoso esfuerzo que todas realizaban para mantener sus estudios y el trabajo en los juzgados, aun que este ultimo era casi nulo pues era la profesora Mizuki y su amada esposa quienes se encargaban de casi todo, y la compañía de investigación y asignación prácticamente se manejaba sola así que ellas prácticamente solo se dedicaban a estudiar, a excepción de Natsuki, ya que ella si tenia un trabajo en los laboratorios subterráneos del lago Yunokichi.

Solo había pasado media hora desde que el juego había iniciado y las cosas ya estaban mucho mas que interesantes, desde que Ellis prácticamente había sido raptada, paso toda una odisea para librarse de las secuestradoras, solo utilizo una vez su magia, se hizo desaparecer a si misma y como pudo se escabullo lejos de las fangirl´s, se escondió en el jardín de una enorme casa y rogaba a que de una de sus hermanas pasara por ahí, mas eso nunca sucedió, al concentrarse mas detenidamente noto que le esencia de cada una de ellas estaba demasiado lejos de su posición, intento inútilmente encontrar su teléfono portátil, mas pronto se acordó de que lo había dejado en el lobby de la residencia, y así sin mas salió como bólido en busca de alguna de su hermanas, localizo rápidamente a Shizuru, tan pronto quiso ayudarla a salir de su embrollo sus propias fangirl´s la encontraron y tuvo que salir huyendo del lugar, dejando a una nada vulnerable castaña de ojos rojos. Lamentaba el por venir de aquellas que hicieran enojar a "Demonio de ojos rojos", ella misma había experimentado algo parecido al enojo de Fujino y de solo recordar la escena que vivió un terrible escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Y huyo del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, no quería ser participe ni espectadora de una masacre.

Localizo a un grupo de chicas fans de Natsuki, habían encontrado al pequeño cobalt y al parecer lo habían hipnotizado, este se encontraba amarrado y con los ojos desorientados; las fans llevaban consigo antorchas para ver donde pisaban en la oscuridad de aquel bosque donde se encontraban, no usaban magia pues sabían lo poderosas que eran sus rivales y preferían guardar sus energías, mas un descuido de ellas hizo arder un árbol cercano y como chiquillas en problemas solo atinaron a salir huyendo del problema, fue Ellis quien tuvo que apagar el fuego, soltar a cobalt y llevarlo a un lugar mas seguro, con alguna Yunokichi de elite. Pero lo que se llevo el galardón de oro fue el grupo de chicas que buscaban a su novia, estas habían acorralado a la peli-naranja en las cuevas de las cascadas y esta no tenia para donde huir sin utilizar la magia. Nadia logro distinguir por una milésima de segundo la esencia de su novia y al hacerlo una sonrisa tranquilizadora se formo en sus labios, se armo de valor y salió con pistolas en mano a enfrentar a sus seguidoras, mas al salir estas prácticamente habían sido noqueadas completamente.

Lejos de ahí se sostenía una batalla campal de cuerpo a cuerpo, sin magia y sin armas, solo golpes invisibles que rasgaban la ropa instantáneamente y miradas de odio y admiración e incluso deseo, en la batalla no pudo faltar la palabrería, era una fan de Ellis idolatrando a la misma y a su vez insultando a la ex-cazadora, algo que la rubia no soporto en lo absoluto. De ser sincera, Ellis solo estaba jugando con la chica, bien podría deshacerse de ella tal y como lo hizo con las fans de Nadia, pero tenia que saber el porque de todo ese embrollo de una vez por todas, tenia que oír con sus propio oídos el porque del ímpetu de las fans por robarles un beso, o lo que sea que quisiesen, aunque era algo irrelevante pues eso ya lo sabia.

La batalla fue muy buena, demasiado buen teniendo en cuenta el escaso interés de la joven heredera, claro que eso solo era para la contendiente, pues para Ellis fue como salir a pasear en bicicleta, mas después de un rato la rubia termino tan frustrada de tanta palabrería en contra de su novia que termino noqueando a la joven sin siquiera notarlo. Ya después del combate noto lo cerca que se encontraba de la residencia de la estrella por lo que decidió marcharse de una vez a su departamento para darse una ducha y esperar a su hermanas.

Por otra parte las cosas para las demás chicas fueron mucho mas fáciles de sobrellevar. Desde su separación enfrente del juzgado Natsuki se dedico a buscar a sus hermanas, escondió su presencia y una a una las fue sacando del apuro, a Himeko la encontró semidesnuda y sumamente alterada frente a un grupo de chicas lideradas por nada mas ni nada menso que Saya Li, la habían acorralado en las afueras de la ciudad y era amenazada no solo físicamente sino psicológicamente, pues las subordinadas de esta habían hechizado a una de ellas para hacerla parecerse a Chikane, a esta la habían amordazado, vendado y maltratado, algo que había puesto muy mal a Himeko. Natsuki rápidamente entro en acción y les dio tremenda paliza a las subordinadas de la niño dejando a esta ultima sin tocar, pues ya estaba enterada del archivo donde se escribían sus "proezas". Esta por su parte hizo una gran rabieta, no podía hacer nada ella sola sin salir severamente lastimada, aun recordaba las palizas que el dieron las herederas y era algo que no planeaba repetir, así que antes de que la tocaran siquiera salió huyendo como el perro sarnoso que era. Ayudo a la princesita, le cedió su chaqueta para que se cubriera mejor del fresco de la noche y juntas salieron del lugar en busca de las demás.

Encontraron a Nagisa no muy lejos de ahí, a lo mucho a un par de kilómetros cerca de la ciudad. La situación no era para menos mas que problemática, Nagisa estaba sola contra mas de 50 chicas armadas asta los dientes con pergaminos mágicos y para colmo chinos, los cuales estaban prohibidos en la ciudad, de donde los habían sacado era obvio, la niño se los había otorgado, Nagisa evadía cada ataque con maestría, pero los ataque eran tan constantes que ya se estaba cansando. Himeko y Natsuki entraron en batalla y juntas noquearon a todas las fans de Nagisa, esta aliviada respiro mas tranquila y juntas emprendieron la búsqueda de las demás. Mas esto fue imposible, al adentrarse en la ciudad fueron acorraladas en uno de los edificios, que para fortuna tenía un nexo con los laboratorios subterráneos, así que sin mas remedio decidieron irse de una vez a la residencia y rogar por el bienestar de las demás chicas.

En cuanto a las demás, pues ellas si que se divirtieron con sus fans, las chicas estaban tan locas por ellas que era fácil engañarlas, las ilusionaban y luego les deban el golpe de gracia, las evadían con maestría o de plano se mofaban de ellas y sus emociones. Y todo empezó desde que sintieron el momento en que las presencias de sus chicas se alejaban de la ciudad y se acercaban a la residencia de la estrella, mas su juego termino al recibir las llamadas de sus respectivas parejas dándoles la noticia de que ya estaban en casa esperándolas. En menos de un segundo se reunieron y comenzaron a recorrer velozmente el camino de regreso a casa. En el camino se encontraron con la detestable presencia de Saya Li, arrogante y prepotente como de costumbre, recargada en el tronco de un árbol con tal sonrisa estúpida que daban ganas de romperle la cara de un solo golpe. Se detuvieron en seco, esperando a que aquella descarada hiciera lo que tenia que hacer y después decidir si romperle la cara o no.

Seria una estupidez de mi parte intentar algo sin tener un plan de respaldo. – dijo la de cabellera azabache con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

Efectivamente, seria muy estúpido de tu parte intentar algo, sobre todo si somos nosotras tres tus oponentes. – le respondió Shizuma amenazadoramente con una sonrisa hipócrita es sus labios.

Aunque has cometido demasiadas imprudencias últimamente Saya Li fu fu fu. – rio divertida la ojo rubí.

No nos extrañaría que hicieras alguna nueva estupidez nuevamente, has logrado superar nuestras expectativas. – finalizo Chikane haciendo que todas se rieran de la chica de ojos chocolate.

Esta por su parte se enfureció tanto que hizo lo único que le vino a la mente, así es, otra estupidez, intento a tacarlas, sin nada de magia, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mas estúpido que ha cometido en toda su vida, después de todo eran pilares Yunokichi, las tres pilares Yunokichi de sangre fría ante sus enemigos, la pelea no duro demasiado, de hecho casi nada, un simple golpe por parte de Shizuru dejo a Saya inconsciente en el suelo, no le hicieron anda mas, de nada serbia gastar sus energías con alguien tan patética como esa chica. La dejaron tirada en el suelo y fueron donde sus novias las esperaban.

Natsuki estaba en la ventana observando las lejanías del territorio de la mansión de la estrella, no habían pasado ni 20 minutos desde la llegada de Ellis cuando llego la ex cazadora de recompensas, esta estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, como si se hubiese caído en las aguas impasibles de aquella cascada, por supuesto no tardo nada en ir a cambiarse de atuendo y, poco después formular un millón y medio de preguntas a su novia sobre el como la había pasado durante su tiempo secuestrada, la joven rubia contestaba cada una de las dudas de su chica con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hacia sonrojar notablemente a su chica. En medio de la discusión vieron como la loba de cobalto salía corriendo de la estancia y habría la puerta principal, y ahí es cuando todas se reunieron finalmente. Cada una de ellas se acerco a su pareja e hicieron lo que tantas ganas tenían de hacer, unas besarse y otras solo abrazarse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las recién llegadas subieron a cambiarse tan pronto se soltaron de sus chicas y bajaron para conversar un rato, aun no tenían sueño y tenían cosas que meditar todas juntas.

Lejos de ahí una peli-naranja corría desesperadamente por toda la ciudad, con un libro en mano y un colgante de cristal brillando a mas no poder en su pecho, llevaba así mas de una hora, no le importaba lo cansada que estuviera, tenia que encontrarla, tenia que verla y decirle lo que sentía, lo mucho que lamentaba no haberse percatado de que en realidad la amaba a ella y no al tarado de Tate, tenia que decirle que su destino era estar juntas, pero por sobre todo que la perdonara por todas esas veces en que la obligo sin querer a consolarle sin importarle el daño que la hacia a la pequeña a cada palaba suya. Por su parte la pequeña Mikoto no logro estar mas de una hora en el festival, apenas eran las once de la noche cuando decidió regresar a su habitación y tratar de dormir un poco, el ver a Mai tan contenta a lado de su novio no hacia mas que hacerle daño, aun que amaba a Mai verla sonreír eso no significaba que fuese masoquista, el ver feliz a tu ser amado no es tan fácil como muchos decían, y es por ello que se retiro antes de que alguien notara la lagrimas escurriese por sus mejillas. Nadie la vio partir, así como nadie la vio llegar, solo Nao y su madre la vieron adentrarse por el camino del bosque que la llevaba a la residencia, mas no dijeron nada pues habían visto a la chica muy deprimida. A pasar de que su deseo era dormir y olvidar todo cuanto vio esa noche, simplemente no pudo, las constantes imágenes de su amor prohibido la asedaban constantemente y le torturaban el alma, su corazón se aceleraba constantemente cada que recordaba las miles de ocasiones que paso a la do de su muza y sus sonrojos apenas y eran vivibles en la densa oscuridad de su habitación.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado des que llego a su cuarto y poco le importaba, solo se dedicaba a observar el pálido color de techo con la esperanza de que poder caer en brazos de Morfeo en algún momento, y sin mas rompió en llanto, sus sollozos eran muy leves, casi inaudibles, mas estaban cargados con un terrible sufrimiento, en la residencia no había nadie, ni un alma viva, solo estaba ella, y entonces algo perturbo su paz, desde su cuarto escucho el abrir y azotar de la puerta principal de la residencia, extrañada por esto se levanto y de seco con las mangas de su pijama el rio que se había desbocado por sus mejillas, de repente pasos apresurados se escucharon en su pasillo y de la nada alguien se adentro en su habitación, no era mas que Mia Tokiha, el amor de su vida. reaccionar no puedo, solo sintió los cálidos labios de aquella mujer sobre los suyos y de inmediato perdió la noción de lo que ocurría. De ahí en fuera no sabría lo que pasaría y la verdad no le importaba, si era un sueño preferiría nunca despertar o que la desertaran, quien lo hiciera moriría de inmediato, mas un sueño no era, pues aquellos labios la besaban con tal dulzura, se sentía tan bien, y el aroma que despedía aquel cuerpo era inconfundible, sin duda alguna no era una jugarreta de su imaginación, lo que sentía era real, su amada peli-naranja estaba ahí, con ella, besándola y acariciándola con tal parsimonia tortuosa que muy a su pesar era placentera. El resto de la noche no hicieron nada, mas que dormir juntas, pegadas la una a la otra fundidas en un abrazo. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada el collar que llevaba Tokiha intensifico su brillo y de la nada un colgante idéntico apareció alrededor del cuello de la pequeña Mikoto, al mismo tiempo en el cajón donde Tomoyo había guardado los colgantes uno desapareció.

Cuando todas las herederas estuvieron reunidas en el lobby de la residencia alguien simplemente les cao de visita, su reacción fue de desconcierto, no era para menos, frente a ellas se encontraba el joven matrimonio ataviadas únicamente con su batas de dormir, con una sonrisa les indicaron que tomaran asiento mientras ellas se acomodaban en algún lugar de la sala.

Hicieron un buen trabajo allá afuera. – inicio la castaña mientras tomaba asiento en el mueble individual y atraía a su esposa a sentarse en su regazo. – lograron pasar exitosamente esta misión obligatoria. – y rio divertida en compañía de su ser mas amado.

Creímos que por como se estaban llevando a cabo las cosas perderían el control enseguida. – comento divertida la amatista . – pero como no fue así, nos alegra decirles que….desde mañana a primera hora….serán reconocidas como las herederas legitimas de los restantes tronos Yunokichi ante toda la población. – tras decir esto las chicas se congelaron, no esperaban nada de eso.

Yo estaba bien creída que no pasaría al prueba, pero viendo como se deshicieron de todos los problemas, creo que ya están listas para el siguiente escalonamiento y para la misión que les encomendare. – el semblante de Sakura era demasiado serio, estaba a punto de revelarles a las chicas el por que no permitía que le ayudaran con los fragmentos de alma.

Y sin mas todo fue revelado, desde el motivo de la persecución de las fans hasta el significado de aquella esencia que envolvió el lugar durante la noche entera, por supuesta que las chicas al saber que todo fue un juego muy bien planeado por poco se arremeten contra las pobre e "inocentes" esposas, mas después de una mini pelea verbal todo resulto mejor de lo esperado, sobre todo cuando les dieron a conocer el hecho de que gracias a ese "juego" se les permitiría ir a misiones entre dimensiones completamente solas, aunque quizá no será tan solas, sino que serian acompañadas por sus parejas ya nada mas, el motivo de las misiones se las darían a conocer mediante escritos que el juez Yue y el guardián Kero les entregarían a su debido tiempo. No dieron demasiadas explicaciones, de eso se encargarían después, por ahora estaban demasiado cansadas como para entrar en detalles, asi que solo se despidieron y fueron a dormir.

La noche paso, nada tranquila por supuesto, pero que mas se podía esperar de un dia tan loco como lo fue ese, si de algo e alegraban todos era el hecho de que los Vampaia se habían vuelto sus aliados, de que las lideres parecían demasiado poderosas como hermosas y que la guerra parecía nada comparado con el terrible entusiasmo que emanaban todas las Yunokichi con el solo mencionar de sus lideres.

Lejos de todo aquello estaban la reina de los Vampaia y su futuro Rey, ellos habían sido enviados a casa apenas el amanecer, su amor consolidado y fortificado solo era opacado por su inestable futuro, mas este estaba seguro por su alianza con la hija de los dioses, todo dependía únicamente de que nada perturbara la paz entre ambos clanes, y de eso se encargarían los reyes del mundo oscuro, aun que tuvieran que matar a los de su propia sangre, no permitirían que nada perturbara su alianza, pues de ella pendía su futuro, y ahora nada podría detenerlos, no ahora que su amor estaba tan fuerte y puro y que era respaldado por una gran y poderosa organización como aliada.

* * *

Mis amadas lectoras esto es rodo por el momento, ando horrorizada, el lunes entro a clases, mi lap se descompuso, l ok significa k no escribiré hasta k la arreglen T-T

Gracias por los mensajes a todas ustedes mis lectoras. este cap no me guto muchio, pero iinche compu en la k estoy, esta vien viruliada T-T no me dejo trabajar a gusto

Por cierto, no he visto Simeun por lo cual no tengo planeado escribir algo con ellas.

Misao temo decirte k mi hermana se encabrono pork le cambie la contra mi compu, resulta k si leyó los lemon T-T, me kiero morir, tiene 12 años dios santo.

Ahí nos estaremos leyendo, kien kiera hablar conmigo mi msn y mi metro están en mi pag principal. ya mero subo mi Face xD

**Sig cap: Declaración de Guerra **


	6. Chapter 6

Mis niñas hermosas, he regresado, les traigo un capi lleno de sorpresas, gracias por la espera, casi me corto las venas en estos dos meses, me keria morir, pero gracias a este tiempo pude reordenar la cronologia de la historia y además pude conocer a un chiko muy especial k me a inspirado en sobremanera, Gracias Black por tu apoyo, tkm niño, ya empecé con lo k te dije, así k a escribir, k esto se pondrá bueno.

Mis reinas, esto va por ustedes mis amadas lectoras, pase lo k pase aki andaré, aun k tarde en publicar no pierdan la esperanza de k esta historia no se kedara con su digno final, la paciencia es una virtud. Las kiere Sakura-kine

* * *

**:: Declaración de guerra ::**

¿Cuánto tiempo mas había pasado?, no estaba segura, desde su regreso al mundo falso todo le resultaba ajeno, burdo e insípido, incluso el tiempo era algo sin importancia, lo único que la mantenía en si misma, y lejos del control total del fénix rebelde en su interior, era la constante comunicación con su amado abuelo, el cálido recuerdo aun latente de su amada esposa y la esperanza de algún día volver a ver a sus amadas hijas. Desde antes de su regreso al mundo falso todo se había complicado, quizá no para la organización, ni mucho menos para su familia, sino solo para ella, pues desde su despertar el ultimo día antes de su regreso, uno de los sellos que encerraban a el fénix rebelde se había roto, provocándole un terrible desequilibrio tanto físico como emocional, de eso nadie sabia nada, la chica se las había arreglado muy bien para no dar a conocer su estado de salud ya casi deplorable, si bien intento por todos los medios que conocía el ocultar la situación simplemente no pudo escondérselo a su ser mas amado; claro que la amatista no sabia exactamente que pasaba, pero aun pese a su inexperiencia supo reconocer al fénix renuente al encierro intentando resurgir desde del cuerpo de su esposa, algo que aun no estaba permitido, intento ayudarla, sin su consentimiento y pese a sus reclamos la castaña no pudo mas que dejar a su esposa hacer lo que le placiera, aunque claro era bien sabido que nada podía hacer, o al menos eso era lo que la castaña tenia entendido, y por el momento así seria.

La amatista por su parte hizo hasta lo imposible por encontrar el como ayudar a su esposa, mas su búsqueda se estaba complicando con cada pista que encontraba, su letargo aumento cuando la castaña regreso a la dimensión del vacio y se entero de que no retornaría hasta dos meses después, cuando la guerra se desatara completamente.

Mientras la amatista seguía con su búsqueda y la organización estaba casi en completa "paz", las cosas para cierta castaña se complicaban rápidamente. Desde su regreso a la dimensión del vacio todo fue de mal en peor, por un lado estaban el decline de sus poderes y el rápido agotamiento que sufría su cuerpo, la energía que su esposa recopilaba para ella desde su dimensión original ya no le era suficiente para mantener a los fragments y mantener a Haniu Kin completamente aislada de sus pensamientos. Su cansancio llego a tal grado que sin previo aviso caía dormida dejando a los fragments a la deriva, para fortuna de la ex-cazadora de cartas los fragments supieron desenvolverse fácilmente, la energía que los meses anteriores habían recibido era la suficiente como para sobrevivir medio año si no ocurría ni un solo percance, esto obviamente no lo sabia absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera la mismísima castaña líder, y es que ella no fue la responsable de esta acción, sino su amado abuelo quien adelantándose a las desgracias, estando a cargo de los fragments les indico que guardaran fuerzas para los días difíciles que se avecinaban, claro ejemplo era la guerra a cuestas.

Pero entonces…¿Por qué razon la castaña caía desmayada en pleno cumplimiento de su deber, si la energía que mandaba era poco requerida? Simple, o quizá no tanto, su cuerpo estaba experimentando cambios de magia sumamente radicales, sus mismos poderes se estaban combinando con los del fénix rebelde sin siquiera percatase de ello, y al mismo tiempo Haniu Kin intentaba salir de una vez por todas de ese encierro del cual ya estaba cansada. Al mismo tiempo tenia que lidiar con el constante cambio de decisiones que debía tomar a diario y el ser en ocasiones solo espectadora del cruel destino que estaba escrito en el libro de vida de otros magos aliados en desgracia, pero por sobre todo lamentaba no poder ir a prestarle ayuda a aquel apuesto joven de ojos azules que vivía en occidente.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos la castaña dejo las riendas de los fragments y se dedico únicamente a planear sus siguientes pasos. Hacia ya mes y medio que no iba a su dimensión real, de ese lugar prefería saber poco y no inmiscuirse para que así su esposa se volviera mas independiente de ella, eso lastimaba a la pobre chica castaña tanto como a su amada esposa, pero si ambas querían ser un matrimonio poderoso debían aprender a pelear separadas pues ya sabían que juntas eran invencibles, no obstante habrá quienes logren separarlas he intentar derrotarlas, la castaña bien podría salir bien librada, pero a la amatista aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Las conversaciones con su abuelo prácticamente habían desaparecido tras las primeras semanas, el porque de ello era un completo misterio para ella, mas sola nunca estaba y compañera de conversación si que tenia y una muy buena, nada mas ni nada menos que la mismísima fénix Haniu Kin, quien en su intento desesperado de emerger plenamente solo logro que su energía la materializara por unas cuantas horas en ese lugar donde nada existía.

Ya va siendo hora de que regreses donde perteneces, si no lo haces corres peligro de morir . – comento sarcástica la fénix, una joven chica de cabellera larga rojiza, de ojos color miel con un toque de fuego en ellos, ataviada con las mismas vestimentas que la castaña Kinesuki, una pijama blanca con vistas doradas.

Siempre con un sentido del humor demasiado extraño, verdad Haniu-san, sabe perfectamente que morir no puedo a menos que la sangre de los impuros (por si se lo preguntan, los impuros son los bastardos malditos) toque mi corazón. – respondió tranquila la castaña Kinesuki. Esto desespero un poco al rebelde fénix.

Vamos, que acaso no puedes seguirme el juego un rato, estar aquí es sumamente aburrido, no se como lo soportas todo este tiempo. – dijo su acompañante mientras se recostaba en unos de los grandes muebles del lugar. – si yo fuera tu mandaría a volar toda esa parvada a la que le llamas clan, organización o lo que sea y me iría por ahí con unas cuantas nenas a disfrutar de la inmortalidad. – comento sugestivamente la fénix, como si se le insinuara a la castaña, pero obvio la chica no entendió (xD k linda Sakura, nunca se percata de nada xD)

A diferencia tuya…yo estoy casada y amo a mi esposa. – respondió algo irritada la castaña. – y esa organización es mi legado y el de mis hijas, no declino a mi trono porque amo lo que hago por las demás personas y el bien que esta organización hace al mundo mágico, deberías agradecer el hecho de que no declinara o seguramente no habrías encontrado a Shisen Li, porque de eso me entere solo cuando tome el trono y si yo no lo se tu tampoco. – le recrimino la castaña a la rebelde mujer que tenia de frente.

Tienes razón. – fénix muy a su pesar le dio toda la razón, si no se hubiera encerrado en el cuerpo de esa chica castaña nunca habría encontrado al heredero de Shisen Li. – oye…quiero preguntarte algo…¿Por qué no dejas que tu esposa te ayude conmigo? . – dijo sumamente interesada en el tema, Sakura por su parte la miro desconcertada esperando a una explicación a su rara pregunta. – no me mires así, el que sea una inmortal sabelotodo no significa que comprenda las cosas de los humanos, sere muy poderosa y lo que digas, pero yo nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer lo que era el desvivirse por el ser amado, siempre anduve sola.

Tu misma has respondido tu pregunta, no dejo que me ayude porque eres una terrible carga física y emocional, yo apenas puedo retener las ganas que tengo de matar a Li cada que lo veo, y si le agrego tus desquiciado sentido de la justicia y tus ganas de desaparecer por completo a Shisen Li es casi un milagro que el pobre tipo aun siga con vida, ahora bien, que pasaría si dejo que Tomoyo, quien por cierto aun no domina sus poderes, se encargue de la mitad de tu energía y con ello también le transmitas tu odio por Li, yo quiero que Li llegue a su juicio global y sufra por todas las que me a hecho, dentro de poco la guerra estallara y podrás hacer de mi cuerpo el tuyo y derrotar a Shisen Li, de ahí lo que hagas no es mi asunto.

Tu sentido de la justicia es suave pero severo a la vez… me pregunto que será aquello que le preparas al heredero de Shisen Li. – dijo sarcástica pues de hecho ya sabia que pasaría con ese chico. Dos segundos después ambas comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente casi al borde del llanto desquiciado.

Sabes perfectamente que mi crueldad es infinita cuando de justicia se trata . – dijo Sakura desde su asiento una vez calmada la situación.

¿y decías que mi sentido de la justicia era desquiciado? Si lo que has planeado dejara al chico sin orgullo. – rio por lo bajo mientras aun secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Quizá así sea, pero es lo minimo que el se merece por todo el daño que planea hacer. – dijo convincente la joven líder mientras se recostaba un poco en el mueble mas grande, su semblante decaído denotaba lo agotada que se sentía, esto solo hizo que a la fénix rebelde se le formara una sonrisa en sus labios. – cada día me cuesta mas trabajo recuperarme.

Pues deberías acostumbrarte porque esto va para largo. – dijo sin importancia la pelirroja, este comentario fue malentendido por la castaña.

Ya se que esto será tardío, ni yo se cuanto tardara Natsuki en hacer lo que tiene que hacer, ni mucho menos se como les ira a las chicas en las misiones que les encomendé con Yue y kero. – respondió la castaña mientras miraba el blanco techo de ese lugar. Esto solo logro que a fénix se le ensanchara la sonrisa.

Veo que no te has dado cuenta de lo que estoy hablando pequeña bobita. – se levanto de su asiento y fue donde la castaña, tomo asiento a un lado de ella y la miro directamente. – en estos precisos momentos mi poder se combina con el tuyo, es por ello que estas cansada, porque tu cuerpo que tiene un perfecto equilibrio entre el poder de la luna y del sol ahora trata de encontrar la formula adecuada para combinarse con el mio. – extrañamente y para sorpresa de Sakura la fénix mostraba un inmenso cariño hacia ella el cual demostraba acariciando su rostro, era difícil para ella saber que la sorprendía mas, si la noticia de sus poderes combinándose o las caricias de parte de Haniu Kin. – así que descansa todo cuanto necesites, que las herederas harán bien su trabajo y tu esposa no es nada inútil como creía. – esto ultimo lo dijo con tal fastidio que fácilmente podría ser leído el modo celoso en el que se habían dicho esas palabras, pero para una chica como Sakura, esto paso por desapercibido. – sierra tus ojos y descansa. – susurro la fénix al oído de la castaña mientras que ayudaba a la joven chica a serrar sus parpados con la yema de sus dedos. – que yo no hare nada para perjudicarte.

Aun extrañada por la actitud de la fénix Sakura obedeció y dejo que el mundo girara por si solo un par de horas, estaba algo impactado con lo dicho por la fénix, pero no tenia tiempo ni fuerzas para reflexionar sobre ello, así que sin mas solo despejo su mente y dejo que todo fluyera. Mientras ella dormirá fénix la admiraba descansar, se le había hecho una costumbre contemplar el cuerpo de la chica mientras esta descansaba, y es que cada que estaba con ella sus emociones salian a flote, aquellas que solo había sentido desde la primera vez que se encontró con la castaña cuando esta aun era una pequeña bebe; para Haniu Kin eran nuevos sentimiento que jamás en su inmortal vida pensó en experimentar, pero que ahora disfrutaba como nunca y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que esos sentimientos jamás desaparecieran de su espíritu.

Mientras esto sucedía en la dimensión del vacio, en el mundo real las cosas bien no estaban del todo mal, la amatista pese a su desasosiego llevaba muy bien las situaciones que se le presentaban; se había decidido que las herederas ya no tomaran clases con las demás alumnas, sino que ahora tomarían cátedra en la mansión Yunokichi y entrenadas en el mismísimo coliseo, pese a su desconcierto se decidió que aun vivieran en la residencia de la estrella, algo que les pareció un poco irresponsable ya que constantemente eran asediadas en sus departamentos por las fangirl's.

Con respecto a las herederas, todo estaba relevantemente bien, todas asistían a clases y entrenaban arduamente, desde el ultimo escalonamiento incluso habían avanzado cuatro niveles y ahora se encontraban a solo tres niveles mas para alcanzar el rango superior, volverse de elite y posteriormente ser reconocidas como las mas poderosas de todo el universo, claro, después de Sakura y Tomoyo; además de que por fin las dejarían salir de la ciudad escondida, y es que por el momento, desde que la castaña había sucumbido ante su largo sueño se les prohibió la salida a misiones no importando que estas fueran en la misma ciudad, aun pese a su poca experiencia en batalla no había Yunokichi que les enfrentara y les ganara la batalla, sus hechizos eran simples pero poderosos, unos mucho mas ingeniosos y otros tan aterradores que ni la misma Sakura habría realizado, pero solo había tres de ellas que eran de temer al realizar este tipo de hechizo y en los cuales ya se habían especializado sin siquiera haberse esforzado, reconocidas en toda la ciudad como "El trío demoniaco", así es como llamaban a Shizuru, Shizuma y Chikane cuando estas aparecían en combate, ya sea demostración, reto o simple diversión, el trío demoniaco hacia de las suyas y realizaba sus hechizos, aun que claro, siempre bajo la estricta vigilancia del segundo pilar.

Pero nada era mas temido, incluso el trío demoniaco quedaba bajo el yugo de "Las princesitas", quienes sino que Himeko y la pelirroja Nagisa, ambas respetadas, amadas, idolatradas, pero al mismo tiempo las mas temidas de todo el clan, y es que solo bastaba ver como sus novias integrantes del trío demoniaco sucumbían ante ellas con esa dulce mirada, la cual derretía hasta el mas frio tempano de hielo.

Si bien las cosas estaban relevantemente bien para las herederas, había una que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ellas. Natsuki, la loba de cobalto, princesa de hielo, la furia plateada de ojos verdes, estaba metida en un buen de trabajo; casi no veía a su prometida, solo en clases y de ahí ni a la hora de la comida podía verla, el trabajo en el laboratorio se le había multiplicado desde que tomo a su cargo el proyecto de los Pet´s Magic´s y haber abierto uno por su propia cuenta al saber de la preocupación del segundo pilar, la cual ya era de todas las herederas, después de todo el proyecto "Despertar" las ayudaría a sacar el espíritu de su fénix interior y así poder ayudar a la castaña líder del clan.

Después de casi dos meses de arduo trabajo, por fin logro obtener resultados favorables para sus proyectos, ya habían logrado crear toda una gama de Pet´s para ser adoptados, solo estaban a la espera de la aprobación de consejo de hechiceras para ir con las Yunokichi que ya los habían solicitado. El como se había esparcido el rumor de su creación era todo un enigma para las investigadoras, incluso para la misma Natsuki era algo difícil de saber pues ella solo le había contado del proyecto a las herederas, solo ellas, el consejo estudiantil y sus allegados sabían del proyecto, además de que se les había advertido a cada una de esas personas a no decir nada o sufrirían las consecuencias, pero en si la difusión del proyecto no fue del todo errónea, ahora tenían hogares para cada uno de esos Pet´s y tenían la plena seguridad de que ese proyecto tenia gran auge entre las Yunokichi mas jóvenes. Con respecto a los otros dos proyectos, solo las herederas sabían de uno, el proyecto despertar era todo un misterio para las investigadoras ayudantes de Natsuki, solo iban de vez en cuando, cada que la loba de cobalto no entendiera algún procedimiento o el como funcionaba alguna maquina, pero de ahí nunca mas pisaban el laboratorio destinado a esa investigación, el proyecto "Despertar" solo era atendido por Natsuki y nadie mas, en algunas ocasiones la misma amatista iba a verla en compañía de las herederas y ahí juntas hacían hipótesis sobre los posibles resultados, pero nunca lograban que pasara de ahí, de simples hipótesis nada mas, pues no había quien las guiara en lo mas complicado de todo, el conocimiento antes de haber nacido, el secreto que recelosamente solo las hermanas Kinesuki resguardaban, incluso de los demás antiguos pilares principales. Aun pese a su poca información lograron mínimo despertar a uno de los fénix en sus cuerpos, el de la pequeña Ellis, el cual cayo nuevamente en su largo sueño casi un minuto después de haber despertado, esto logro animarlas a seguir con la investigación a espaldas de la líder del clan. En si el fénix no despertó, sino sus poderes, el cambio se sintió en toda la ciudad, paso solo un minuto y medio mundo quedo aterrado con el engrandecimiento de los poderes de la pequeña Ellis, hubo quienes pensaron que algo había hecho enojar a la rubia pues nadie había sentido tal poder en ella, sin duda el despertar de su fénix interior era algo de tal magnitud que después de ese minuto todas las Yunokichi comprendieron que en la guerra que se avecinaba ni un solo clan podría derrotar a sus lideres.

Lejos del mundo Yunokichi y de la región de Tomoeda, estaban los clanes enemigos en disputa, todos los lideres de todo el mundo reunidos en el concilio de la familia Li, la principal rama de hechiceros de oriente y enemigos naturales de la organización Yunokichi. Encerrados en un magnificente edificio, con miles de asientos para cada uno de los lideres de los clanes de todo el mundo y uno situado en la parte superior del lugar hecho para el líder de los Li, llevaban ahí poco mas de medio mes, no habían salido absolutamente para nada, pasaban horas y horas discutiendo sobre los posibles ataques al territorio Yunokichi, pero en lo único en que se ponían de acuerdo en que les temían enormemente y el hecho de que su "infiltrado" en la organización aun no había hecho nada para ayudarles (me refiero a la travestido de Saya Li xD ), aun así lo que mas les desconcertaba a todos ellos y lo cual los ponía a pelear constantemente era el hecho de que el clan Vampaia aun no hacia acto de aparición, los americanos culpaban a los clanes europeos y los europeos a la asiáticos, y así sustantivamente, pero en si nadie sabia el porque el clan de vampiros no daba ni rastros de existencia. En una de sus múltiples reuniones por fin lograron ponerse de acuerdo en hacer algo, mandarían a alguien en busca del reino vampírico, lo cual resulto en otra discusión, ni un solo clan quería mandar a uno de sus soldados a una misión suicida.

Con un demonio, los americanos lograron infiltrarse la ultima vez, que valla uno de ellos. – grito desde su lugar un hombre robusto de barba larga y aspecto arrogante, líder del clan Saji. Al instante los del clan americano gritaron a la defensiva haciendo tal escándalo que poco era entendible lo que decían.

Ni de coña, la ultima vez ese perro sarnoso mato a la mitad de mis mejores hombres, y por si fuera poco murieron después de haber llegado a la mansión. – grito uno fuertemente desde su lugar, parecía exaltado, tenia una cicatriz muy grande en su rostro que lo hacia verse completamente desagradable. Líder del clan Jhon´s.

Maldita sea, tenemos que ir por lo Vampaia si queremos ganar la guerra, los Youkai no son de fiar, en cuanto bajemos la guardia nos traicionaran. – comento uno mas del clan Saji, después de haber dicho aquello todos quedaron en absoluto silencio.

¿Acaso esperan otra cosa que no sea traición por parte de esos dos clanes? . – hablo la única mujer en ese lugar, la matriarca Li. – tanto los Vampaia como los Youkai son también nuestros enemigos, el convenio con ambos clanes solo implica que nos ayudaran a derrotar a las Yunokichi, mas en ni un solo párrafo del documento firmado se les negó la posibilidad de traicionarnos. – la matriarca Li había dado por finalizada la conversación, todos se quedaron callados al ver como la poderosa mujer se mostraba impasible ante la situación tan grave que tenían. – ustedes les otorgaron la posibilidad de traicionarnos, desde un principio fue una locura el que incluyeran a esos dos clanes a esta guerra que solo le pertenecía a magos y hechiceras. – dijo tajante con una mirada penetrante y seria.

No es momento de pensar en estupideces, tenemos que pensar como atacar a las Yunokichi. – dijo nuevamente el del clan Saji.

¿Acaso le parece a usted una estupidez el que en un futuro pudiéramos ser traicionados, Saji-Dono? .- pregunto arrogante uno mas del montón, miembro de uno de los clanes Latinos, el Clan Cazares. Un hombre corpulento y de edad madura, muy apuesto. – a mi perspectiva yo creo que deberíamos cuidarnos mas de los Vampaia y de los Youkai que de las Yunokichi, después de todo ellos secundan en rango de poder, mientras que nosotros pese a ser también magos y hechiceras estamos muy por debajo del nivel de incluso el demonio mas débil de los Youkai, y ni que decir de los imponentes Vampaia, de solo saber cuantos han muerto en manos de esa reina de los no vivos me aterro y me creo imposible de moverme si la llegara a ver. – dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba nerviosamente en su silla.

Bola de inútiles. – murmuro alguien. – ni siquiera saben donde esta la ciudad Yunokichi, como es que planean atacar un lugar que no saben donde esta, bola de tarados, mejor pónganse a pensar en eso. – dijo un hombre joven demasiado mal vestido y con una barba de días sin rasurarse.

Cuida tus palabras jovencito, no por ser el nuevo líder del clan Boong tienes el derecho de cuestionar a los mas experimentados, por supuesto que nadie sabe donde esta esa ciudad, pero lo que si sabemos es donde fue la ultima vez que sentimos la presencia de un pilar principal. – hablo otro miembro mas de lo clanes americanos, un hombre calvo de anteojos enormes y cara arrugada, líder del clan Maveric. – y hablando de esa ciudad…. ¿Acaso tu hijo no estaba enamorado de la heredera de Clow, Li-san?. – dijo el hombre a la matriarca Li, esta de inmediato se paralizo y medio mundo se le quedo mirando a la expectativa y con claro asombro.

La heredera de Clow…¿Cómo es que se llamaba aquella chica? . - murmuro uno del clan Jhon´s. – Samura, Kimura, Zatura. – decía al asar.

Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. – respondió la mujer completamente decaída, aun se apreciaba culpable del sufrimiento de su hijo y del terrible error que cometió al no permitirse su noviazgo con la heredera de Clow.

Si esa chica…díganos Li-san…¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Será que ella y su hijo por fin estén juntos? Porque de ser así, quizá ella como heredera de Clow nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a la verdadera líder detrás de las Yunokichi. – dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa, pues su esperanza radicaba en que la heredera de las cartas se les uniera y así lograr una victoria segura en la guerra. Ante estas palabras medio mundo quedo callado, pues solo la mitad de los clanes sabían de la boda con la chica del clan Wang, pero lo que solo la matriarca Li sabia era del paradero de la castaña Kinomoto.

Me temo que eso será imposible, mi hijo se caso hace poco mas de dos años con la heredera del clan Wang, y…. en cuanto a la chica Kinomoto…no cuenten con ella ya que fue reclutada por las Yunokichi hace como año y medio. – dijo cabizbaja la mujer mientras todos gritaban alterados, no esperaban que la familia legitima del gran mago Clow tuviera de enemiga a la heredera del poder de este gran mago.

Todos los lideres de los clanes no creían posible aquello, esa mujer que era una de las máximas autoridades en esa región había dejado pasar la oportunidad de oro de toda su vida, todos deseaban el poder del mago Clow en su linaje, mas bien todos deseaban la herencia de ese poder en su familia, y el solo hecho de que la matriarca Li desperdiciara esa oportunidad era indicio de que algo malo andaba rondando por su familia o de plano su sano juicio no estaba tan sano como se creía, sin ni una reserva la mujer fue criticada a morir, y es que lo que había permitido con su hijo era una tremenda estupidez, por su parte Hieran Li quedo sin nada que decir, ella misma sabia del grave error que había cometido al no permitir el noviazgo de su hijo con la chica Kinomoto, pero era inevitable que su hijo se casara con la heredera Wang, aunque aquel suceso no hubiese ocurrido, simplemente el joven estaba comprometido anteriormente con Meiling, y no importaba lo que ellos pensaran, si el matrimonio con la heredera Wang no funcionaba procederían a la boda con la prometida original, Meiling Li.

Y así siguieron las cosas un par de días mas, sin nada que pudieran resolver y con la incertidumbre de los clanes que probablemente los traicionarían. La matriarca Li estuvo a punto de retirar su firma del pacto de guerra, pero al verse amenazada por mas de la mitad de los clanes opto por no hacerlo y simplemente esperar a que su hijo la mandara noticias y así poder actuar.

Lejos de Japón, al otro lado del mundo, en algún lugar de América del norte, en una región inhabitada y llena de arboledas inmensas, fieras salvajes, peligrosos caminos y un sin fin de problemas; un hombre se bañaba en las aguas impasibles de una castada torrencial, ataviado con una Yukata blanca meditaba sobre el como actuar y el como controlar sus poderes recién establecidos, pero lo que mas trataba de hacer era el combinar su vida actual con lo que fue su vida falsa, equilibrar sus recuerdos no le fue nada imposible, lo había logrado hacia un par de días atrás, pero el controlar sus poderes le estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que recordaba, tantos años de encierro habían hecho de sus podres un desequilibrio casi imposible de controlar, pero con algo de meditación supo que era probable lograr un completo control de ellos nuevamente. Así es como el y su amada esposa habían huido del reino de sus hijas para protegerlas a ellas y a todo ser vivo cuanto habitara en ese lugar.

Cerca de el, sentada a unos metros de la cabaña que habían construido y en las orillas de las aguas se encontraba su esposa, admirando su progreso, admirándolo solo a el, justo como siempre le había gustado verlo, sereno, sonriente y poderosamente encantador, así es como ella lo veía a el, un hombre inmortal dispuesto a todo, un hombre de familia, solo un hombre y nada mas. La noción del tiempo para ellos dos era irrelevante, que importaba el tiempo cuando este no pasaba por ellos mas que solo para dejarles conocimientos de la vida. Aun pese a ello estaban consientes de que había quien aun dependía de ellos, quizá no económicamente, pero si emocionalmente, por que pese a ser su hija menor la líder de un clan, y la mas poderosa de entre todos sus hijos, esa chica solo tenia 14 años, aun era toda una adolecente confundida y dependiente de los consejo que le pudieran dar sus padres, no importando incluso que ya estuviera casada, eso era a segundo termino. (kiero unos padres así xD)

Querido… ¿Acaso no es tiempo de ir donde nuestra hija? . – pregunto la mujer a su esposo desde la orilla, remojaba sus pies en el agua mientras admiraba a su esposo meditar.

Supongo que así es. – dijo el padre de las gemelas mas poderosas de todo el universo. – ya he controlado mis poderes, reordene mis pensamientos e incluso mis recuerdos ya están reorganizados cronológicamente. Ya es tiempo de volver a ver a nuestros hijos, Nadeko. – dijo el hombre saliendo de entre las aguas con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. – Sakura y Tomoyo la deben estar pasando terrible, aunque si padre esta con nuestra hija no creo que nada malo pase. – murmuro convincente mientras secaba su cuerpo mágicamente.

Padre es muy amable al prestarle ayuda a su nieta mas pequeña. – dijo Nadeko sonriente mientras esperaba a su esposo.

Claro, corazón, sobre todo si es ella la única que lograra combinar perfectamente los poderes de los fénix caídos y los nuestros. – comento divertido mientras la abrazaba. – Sakura de alguna manera logro superarnos a todos, incluso a nosotros. – comento mientras sonreía a mas no poder.

Solo espero que lo de la guerra no altere demasiado a las niñas, aun son unas inexpertas en la magia y Sakura es demasiado pequeña como para confrontar una guerra. – dijo algo cabizbaja mientras se aferraba al pecho de su esposo.

Sabes que mientras ella este de pie y con ese espíritu inquebrantable nada pasara. – nada podía quebrantar el orgullo de un padre a su hija menor, sobre todo si la chica ya había superado sus propios poderes. – regresemos a la ciudad en un par de horas, quiero disfrutar de las ultimas horas a solas con mi esposa. – dijo meloso mientras besaba el cuello de la peli-gris.

Y así sin mas fueron aun lugar mas privado y acogedor en un solo parpadeo, para después ir donde su hija menor. El retorno a la ciudadela de su hija no seria hasta dentro de un rato mas. Habían pasado momentos bellísimos ellos dos solos en ese lugar, pero nada era comparado con ver a su familia, con estar cerca de ellos mientras los necesitaran y de ser posible siempre, querían estar ahí para el nacimiento de sus nietos, de la boda real de sus hijas y el rencuentro familiar de todos los Kinesuki, querían estar ahí cuando se les necesitara.

De nueva cuenta en la ciudad Yunokichi, una impasible heredera Yunokichi deambulaba por toda la cuidad, desde su despertar no se sentía nada tranquila, apenas pudo dormir lo que fueron un par de horas, imposibilitada a descansar tranquilamente tomo su vehículo y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco en la fría mañana. En la ciudad no había alma alguna que estuviera en las calles, todas estaban tan desoladas que parecía un pueblo fantasma, el silencio era irrumpido completamente con el rugir del motor de una heredera completamente desinteresada por el descasar de las demás Yunokichi, además de que por donde dirigía su camino no pasaba por alguna residencia, sino solo por el centro de la ciudad, donde a esas horas no había nadie a quien molestar. El rechinar de las llantas en el pavimento anuncio su frenado, había conducido por lo menos un par de horas, se sentía tan desequilibrada, como si algo le hiciera falta, mas no sabia que, con su novia estaba bien, pese al poco tiempo que pasaban juntas todo estaba muy bien, de eso se encargaba cada noche al llegar al departamento, no importando lo cansada que estuviera siempre mostraba una sonrisa legitima a su mas preciado ser amado, le dada cada muestra romántica posible incluso durante clases, ya sea solo diciéndole lo bonita que se veía o besándola cada que se distraía, cositas sin importancia para muchos pero que para ella eran como regalar la luna misma en cada una de sus acciones, quizá no se jactaba de ser la persona mas romántica del mundo, tenia un concepto de si misma como la mujer mas fría de todo el clan, pero la realidad era otra, a los ojos de su prometida era todo lo contrario, para su novia ella era la mujer perfecta, fuerte, decidida, apasionada, fogosa, tremendamente dulce, cariñosa y tiernamente romántica, todo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Para muchas Natsuki Kuga era la rebelde princesa, la que por desgracia ya tenia pareja, la mujer deseada y admirada que era sencillamente inalcanzable, eso es lo que era. Pero lo que nadie sabia era que por las noches Natsuki no podía dormir, habían pasado solo 5 días sin que ella pudiera descansar plenamente, los primeros dias fue sencillo, solo hiba al laboratorio y continuaba sus investigaciones, pero desde el tercer día simplemente no podía ni concentrarse en lo que hacia, todas se dieron cuenta de ello, pero nadie dijo nada, conocían a la loba de cobalto y sabían que no importaba lo que hicieran ella no hablaría hasta que lo decidiera, es así como estaba ahí, había discutido la noche anterior con su amada novia, la primera discusión "seria" con su novia, aunque claro, la discusión termino en la cama y con la firme promesa de que si las cosas se complicaban pediría ayuda, a lo que la princesa de hielo no tuvo ni por donde escapar.

Y así nuevamente es como buscaba una solución al como y porque de su malestar, nada la relajaba mas que conducir su motocicleta por toda la ciudad, y mucho mas aun cando no había gente que irrumpiera su camino. Había prado ya muy lejos de la ciudad, en un lugar donde solo ella transitaba, un lugar que ella misma había creado apenas había conseguido dominar el elemento tierra, un lugar idéntico al donde ella y su madre habían tenido aquel fatal accidente, solo que como panorama no tenia el mar, sino la gran ciudad Yunokichi; no odiaba a su madre, ya había perdonado todo lo referente al pasado, era su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida, y prefería eso a una vida de odio al ser que le dio la luz del nacimiento. Desde ese lugar podía ver toda la ciudad, esta era cubierta por la fría bruma blanca, los edificios apenas era visibles a los ojos y era casi imposible no temblar de frio si no llevas una gruesa prenda de vestir.

Ahí se quedo un largo rato, sin decir ni hacer nada mas que observar la ciudad, ensimisma tratando de saber el que le molestaba tanto como para no dejarla dormir, pues de sus pesadillas no recordaba la gran cosa, solo a ella misma con un prendedor plateado adornando su cabeza, pero de ahí no recordaba nada. No fue hasta que la bruma desapareció completamente que la furia plateada de ojos verdes salió de su trance, y no es que lo allá querido, sino que el aleteo de unas alas detrás de ella llamaron su atención, y solo había dos seres en esa ciudad con alas de ese gran tamaño, el juez Yue y le guardián Kero, desentendida voltio a ver lo que sucedía y grande fue su sorpresa al no solo ver a estos dos seres, sino a su amada prometida bajando del lomo del guardián del sol.

¿Natsuki…tu sabes lo que esta pasando? . – pregunto la castaña mientras hiba donde su chica, esta se mostro tan confundida que esto basto para la castaña como respuesta negativa.

No se preocupen, nosotros estábamos esperando a que la señal fuera lanzada para entregarles el mensaje de nuestra ama Sakura. – dijo Yue tan frio como de costumbre, ante esta información las chicas quedaron aun mas confundidas.

Verán, Sakura antes de hacer lo que hizo en Tomoeda nos encomendó un par de cosa, las cuales les debíamos entregarles a ustedes cuando la fecha fuese la indicada. – comento kero mientras regresaba a su forma falsa y frente a el apareciera una pequeña caja de cartón muy bien adornada y cuidada, la abrió de de ella saco una carta con el nombre de Natsuki y Shizuru en el destinatario, dirigida por la líder del clan, completamente sellada y con el sello Yunokichi estampado en cera. – esta carta les pertenece a ustedes dos, en ella encontraran respuesta a lo que le sucede Natsuki-san. – dijo el pequeñín mientras volaba y le entregaba el sobre a la castaña, al mismo tiempo Yue sacaba de entre sus ropas una caja mediana de madera blanca y de ella dos pequeñas botellas con un liquido de un extraño color entre rosado y rojizo.

He aquí la sustancia mas poderosa de todo el universo, la sangre mas pura combinada con la magia de Sakura Kinesuki Kinomoto. – dijo impasible como de costumbre. – en esa carta les dirán lo que deben hacer con esa sustancia, cuídenla que no les darán mas y es la cantidad exacta que necesitaran. – tras decir esto ultimo extendió sus alas, hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Cuídense chicas, yo las excusare con Tomoyo por faltar a sus clases en cuanto partan a donde Sakura las mande. – y sin mas el pequeñín desapareció en un parpadeo.

Natsuki y Shizuru quedaron con mil y una dudas en su mente, pero sabían que en esa carta que les habían entregado se aclararían las cosas, solo debían abrirla y hacer lo que ahí decía, algo aturdidas se sentaron en una banca de madera que la misma castaña había invocado mágicamente y curiosas abrieron el dichoso comunicado.

_Shizuru, Natsuki :_

_Chicas, si están leyendo esto es porque su tiempo a llegado, tras el ultimo escalonamiento demostraron grandes capacidades que las hacen dignas de esta misión que les encomendare, de esta misión dependen no solo unas vidas, sino también una dimensión completa, parte de su futuro y del entendimiento de su propia existencia, así es, conocerán a sus otras existencias, las hermanas de línea de vida que aun no conocen. Además de que ayudaran a tus investigaciones, Natsuki. Al medio día acudirán al gran coliseo Yunokichi, vestidas con sus trajes de batalla de tercer nivel, el cual les será entregado en menos de una hora en su departamento, acompañadas únicamente por cobalt, kero se encargara de excusarlas con Tomoyo por el tiempo en que se tarden en cumplir esta misión, en la dimensión a la que irán habrá un solo enemigo del cual cuidarse, Fragot el bastado maldito Kinesuki, uno de los hijos bastardos que aun pese a no ser tan fuerte para cursar las barreras de mi dimensión si lo es para irrumpir en el desarrollo de sus otras existencias, para eso es una de las botellas de mi sangre y magia, pero no se preocupen, el no podrá ni tocarlas, el relicario que antes les e cedido posee un escudo sumamente poderoso contra los bastardos, ustedes podrán tocarlo pero el a ustedes no, solo tiene que derramar una gota de mi sangre sobre el y la magia ara el resto, pero esto no es lo único que tienen que hacer, sus otras exigencias están al borde de la separación, hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero no permitan eso._

_Lamento si mi escritura ha sonado apresurada, pero esto fue escrito poco antes del suceso de Tomoeda. Estando yo imposibilitada a viajar entre dimensiones les encargo la realización de esta misión con sumo éxito. Referente al malestar de Natsuki, este es debido a que ella de alguna manera logro conectarse con su otro yo y este al no andar nada bien le transmite su malestar, las pesadillas no son mas que los fragmentos de recuerdo que a vivido su otro yo, no es nada por lo cual preocuparse, mientras partan al medio día. La segunda botella de mi sangre sebe ser derramada en la guerrera mas poderosa de esa ciudad, así se formara un vinculo de poder que protegerá a esa dimensión de cualquier adversidad, esta misión por lo menso debe durar una semana de ese lugar, el flujo del tiempo que corre entre dimensiones no es el mismo, así que no importa lo que se tarden aquí no pasaran mas de 24 horas._

_Cuídense por favor, las quiero. _

_Atte: Sakura Kinesuki Kinomoto _

Las chicas tras leer esto se consternaron sumamente, apenas faltaban 4 horas para el medio día, debían ir por los trajes y aun desconocían el porque debían llevar a esa misión a su pequeña mascota, sin mas preámbulos montaron la motocicleta y partieron rumbo a la residencia a toda velocidad.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la dimensión del vacio Sakura apenas despertaba, había dormido a lo mucho un par de horas, pero se sentía como nueva, apenas había abierto sus ojos y frente a ella estaba Haniu kin, sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho antes, como si supiera algo que la castaña aun ignoraba. La castaña se levanto como si nada y se estiro un poco, se sentía algo ligera y con un tremendo poder en su interior a la espera de ser usado, un poder que no sentía desde el suceso en Tomoeda, por fin podía verse nuevamente como la hija legitima de los dioses mas poderosos, por fin se sentía la líder del clan mas prestigiado y poderoso de todos los mundos, por fin desde hacia ya mucho tiempo se sentía capaz de comerse al mundo si así lo deseara, y en medio de su dicha lo sintió, aquello que la hacia poderosa no era mas que la mirada penetrante de la fénix rebelde posada en ella, esos ojos raramente rojizos que comenzaban a ponerla un tanto nerviosa.

Veo que te sientes mucho mejor, princesa Sa-ku-ra . – y lo dijo tan sensualmente que la castaña sintió todo su mundo moverse.

Si….asi….es . – dijo apenas audible mientras tragaba un poco de saliva, su rostro se había tornado completamente rojo y el corazón le latia al mil por hora. La fénix sonrio aun mas al ver que la combinación de los poderes de ambas estaba siendo realizado a la perfección, y de surgir las cosas como ella esperaba tendría lo único que a deseado mas que la justicia, el corazón de la castaña, pero obviamente esta no se lo entregaría fácilmente.

Me alegro. – y se acerco tan peligrosamente al rostro de la castaña que esta apenas logro reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el beso que seguramente le habrían robado.

Perdona Haniu kin, pero sabes que tengo esposa y lo mucho que la amo. – dijo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente, miraba los espejos y el que hacían los fragments en ese momento. Esta acción molesto un poco a la fénix, pero desde que su corazón le anuncio que estaba prendada de su contenedor también le llego la ligera sensación de que no seria nada sencillo quitársela a la amatista, después de todo una fénix era capas de cualquier cosa sin importar las consecuencias.

No importa, sabes lo terca que puedo llegar a ser, solo recuerda, el día en que te robe un beso jamás podrás sacarme de tu mente. – dijo aun sonriente mientras abrazaba a la castaña, acariciaba su rostro y se deleitaba con el aroma del primer pilar. Esto a Sakura la ponía de nervios, no dudaba del amor que profesaba a su esposa, pero en esos precisos momentos estaba pasando por terribles cambios que apenas lograba controlar, y encima de todo estaban sus poderes siendo mesclados con los de una fénix rebelde que para colmo se había enamorado de ella. – me gusta cuando te pones así de colorada, es cuando se que le estoy ganando a tu voluntad.

Hagas lo que hagas nunca dejare de amar a Tomoyo. – dijo la castaña completamente convincente y un poco sonrojada.

Las cosas para la castaña se complicaban, no podía soportar sus propios problemas internos y ahora con los sentimientos de Haniu kin las cosas estaban al rojo vivo, si su esposa se enterase de ellos seguro se pondría tan celosa como para querer sacar inmediatamente a la fénix rebelde sin importarle nada, incluso el bienestar del mundo entero le importaría muy poco solo por separar a uno de los seres mas peligrosos para su matrimonio, el como se lo ocultaría seria todo un dilema, la chica era un detector de mentiras ambulante, y no es que la situación no la pusiera entre la espada y la pared, pero de hecho así era, el como la libraría era todo un misterio para ella, pero por el momento dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, aunque claro, tomando sus respectivas precauciones, quizá las cosas serian mas fáciles si su organismo no fuese el de una adolecente en pleno desarrollo emocional, pero su voluntad y su amor eran muchísimo mas grandes que el mismísimo poder de Haniu kin.

En la dimensión Yunokichi cierto par de prometidas caminaban por la gran mansión Yunokichi rumbo al gran coliseo; ataviadas con un traje de batalla de tercer nivel, pantalones entallados de color blanco, chaquetas de piel blancas con vistas de sus respectivos colores favoritos, botas largas blancas con el sello Yunokichi a los lados y una capa larga con el sello Yunokichi en el, a su lado iba el pequeño cobalt con una linda capita blanca con un minisello Yunokichi en el; las chicas se veían algo nerviosas, esa seria la primera misión fuera de esa dimensión sin supervisión de nadie y sin que ni la amatista supiera de ello, el porque de aquello era un enigma, pero cuando la castaña Kinesuki hacia las cosas a escondidas de su esposa era por algo, cobalt por su parte estaba mas alegre que nunca, era la primera vez que saldría de la ciudad Yunokichi, no era la primera vez que sus amas le ponían ropita, pero si la primera con el sello Yunokichi en ella.

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para las 12 del medio día cuando ellas entraron al coliseo Yunokichi, el lugar estaba exactamente igual que la ultima vez, impecable, sin ni una sola piedrilla fuera de su lugar, pero lo que si las sorprendió fue ver a la líder del todo el clan en medio de ese lugar vestida con únicamente una pijama rosa, al ver que la chica no reaccionaba a su presencia se acercaron sigilosamente y aun mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el cuerpo ahí presente de la castaña líder aun permanecía en su sueño profundo.

Guíalas con cuidado, cobalt. – dijo repentinamente el cuerpo de la castaña, ante este suceso las chicas se asustaron un poco, su pequeño akita ladro en afirmación a las palabras de la castaña y repentinamente paso lo que tenia que pasar.

El cuerpo inerte de la castaña se movió repentinamente, invoco su báculo y después a su mas grande y poderosa espada, corto el tiempo-espacio, un vórtices multicolor se formo en el velo delgado dimensional rasgado y el pequeño akita incitaba a sus amas a pasar dentro de este vórtice dimensional.

Al entrar ellas en el vórtice la puerta que la castaña había creado desapareció y el cuerpo de la líder Yunokichi regreso a su lecho matrimonial a descansar como lo estaba haciendo hacia solo unos minutos atrás, mientras las chicas eran guiadas por el pequeño akita en aquel monstruoso y bello lugar, muy lejos de ahí, en la dimensión a donde las herederas Yunokichi se dirigían, cierta pareja de otomes discutían ferozmente en el despacho de la directora de esa prestigiosa institución, Garderobe.

Las cosas para la singular pareja no andaban del todo bien, y es que desde hacia ya algunos días no paraban de discutir por cualquier tontería, lo raro de la situación era que no era la oji-verde la que empezaba las peleas, sino la amatista, algo sumamente extraño dado que ella prefería una relación pacifica donde no se necesitaran los ataques verbales, pero es que no importaba lo mucho que intentara no discutir con su Natsuki, y es que cada que la veía sentía como el moustro de los celos se apoderaba de ella mas allá de su propia cordura, hasta ella misma creía que sentirse celosa por la mismísima Mis Maria era una tonteria , pero el como es que sucedía era todo un enigma imposible de resolver, además estaba la típica discusión que ya había sido atrasada por mas de 3 años, el irse a vivir juntas, un tema en que las dos estaban sumamente interesadas, pero no sabían porque razón últimamente terminaban casi terminando su relación, considerando que hacia solo un mes atrás ya prácticamente estaban viendo donde vivirían juntas, el ahora era tan difuso e incierto que el futuro ya era impensable para ellas dos, no importaba lo mucho que les doliera siquiera pensarlo, quizá ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y tomar uno de esos dos caminos que tenían, el matrimonio o la separación. Justamente estaban discutiendo ellas dos sobre el tema y las cosas estaban a un paso de la separación.

Con un demonio, Shizuru, cálmate por favor. – decía al borde de la histeria la directora de Garderobe. – solo decía que la casa que escogiste queda a tres horas de la escuela y que seria mejor vivir en mi casa que es mas grande, no es para que te enojaras tanto. – decía Natsuki tratando de no perder los estribos.

QUE NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO, QUIERO ESA CASA QUE VI. – gritaba Shizuru tal cual cria a la que se le hubiera negado un dulce. – ES PERFECTA PARA MI, PARA NUESTRA FAMILIA EN UN FUTURO. – decía terca la muchacha. – _"Pero que me pasa, esa casa es horrible" . – _pensaba la castaña en sus adentros.

Pero Shizuru si apenas tiene 2 cuartos, el baño es sumamente reducido, en la cocina apenas y caben la estufa y el refrigerador, los climas no funcionan, el jardín de atrás es mas pequeño que la casa, no me digas que de verdad es tu casa de ensueño porque no te creo. – y es que simplemente no entendía el porque la castaña se había obsesionado con esa casa, Natsuki estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba con los desplantes de su novia.

PUES SI NO TE GUSTA ENTONCES MUESTRAME UNA QUE SI. – grito la castaña, era raro escuchar ese tono de voz en la gran amatista de Garderobe, pero últimamente ya no era nada nuevo. – _"Que idioteces estoy diciendo, ella tiene razón, que es lo que me pasa, ella me esta pidiendo irme a vivir a su casa y yo simplemente no puedo decirle que si, si no resuelvo esto la perderé"_. – se decía mentalmente la castaña, pero por mas que intentara callar su boca las palabras salian hiriendo a su amada chica.

CON UN CARAJO, SHIZURU, TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE TE MUDES A MI CASA Y TU TE PONES EN ESE PLAN DE NIÑA CAPRICHOSA, SI NO QUIERES VIVIR CONMIGO SOLO DIMELO Y YA, Y DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES INFANTILES QUE YA ESTAMOS MUY MAYORES PARA IDIOTECES COMO ESAS. – grito Natsuki ya colmada por los desplantes caprichosos de su chica.

NO ME GRITES NATSUKI KRUGER, SERE TU NOVIA PERO NO TU IDIOTA PERSONA. – dijo indignada la castaña, esto molesto aun mas a Natsuki. – _"oh no, ya se enojo, esto terminara mal si no hago algo, alguien ayúdeme" . – _imploraba la castaña un poco de autocontrol o la clemencia de los dioses por un poco de ayuda.

Y TU QUE, ME HAS GRITADO TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO Y YO NO TE HE DICHO NI MADRES, YO TAMPOCO SOY TU IDIIOTA PERSONAL, SHIZURU, ASÍ QUE BAJALE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ A TUS CAPRICHOS QUE YO NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A SOPORTARLOS MAS. – y era verdad, Natsuki por mucho que amara a su novia no estaba dispuesta a que la humillara mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, los celos de Shizuru eran tales que se pasaban de normales y de obsesivos, llagaron a tal grado que incluso la castaña llego a hacerle una rabieta en medio de una junta con todos los reyes.

PUES ENTONCES ME IRE DONDE SI ME SOPORTEN MIS "CAPRICHOS" . – indignada la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. – _"pero que me pasa, Shizuru no salgas, dile que te perdone, has lo que sea pero no te vallas asi"_

"_Dime que te hice para que me trates así mi amor, ¿será acaso que alguien mas a robado tu corazón? O quizá solo es el hecho de que ya no me amas tanto como yo aun te amo a ti" . – _pensaba la directora de Garderobe mientras veía como su novia se alejaba. – Shizuru…Te amo. – dijo la loba de cobalto con voz quebrada, estaba a punto del llanto. La castaña al escuchar aquello se paro en seco, su cuerpo temblada y sentia que el cualquier momento rompería en lagrimas, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no la obedecía, ella quería ir donde su amada, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero su cuerpo no se movía ni un solo centímetro.

En el vórtice dimensional las herederas eran guiadas por el pequeño akita, tomadas de las manos miraba el multicolor de las paredes y las puertas que las rodeaban, Shizuru estaña algo nerviosa, mas de lo que ella podría soportar, pero aparentaba todo lo contrario, siempre mostrando esa serenidad que en esos momentos no poseía, algo inútil pues su amada prometida ya se había percatado de lo que sucedía, en un solo movimiento hizo que ambas quedaran frente a frente y la beso, lo hizo tan dulcemente que fue difícil no perderse en ese cálido roce de sus labios, y al instante su nerviosismo se fue, "Todo estará bien" eso fue lo único que le dijo su amada para después seguir con su camino, pero esta vez ambas no iban solo unidas por sus manos, sino que la loba de cobalto había envuelto entre sus brazos a su novia, dándole confianza y seguridad, algo que la castaña necesitaba mas que nada en el mundo.

Un minuto después la vieron, una puerta de cristal con un símbolo muy parecido al de la estrella Hime, apenas tena una avertura lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara una sola persona, algo extraño pues se suponía que debía estar cerrada, lo que significaba que alguien había entrado sin permiso. El pequeño cobalt se detuvo enfrente de esa gran puerta y espero a sus amas, las cuales estaban a solo unos metros detrás de el.

La alarma sonó por todo el laboratorio estrepitosamente, algo sucedia en los cielos de la ciudad de lo cual nadie sabia lo que era, solo se podía ver una rasgadura multicolor que antes no estaba, en Garderobe apenas sonó la alarma fueron a avisarle a las máximas autoridades, a la directora y a su acompañante, estas dejaron sus problemas personales y fueron a donde Youko para que les explicara lo que sucedía, pero esta no sabia que responder, ni ella misma entendía lo que pasaba, simplemente algo sumamente poderoso estaba por bajar por esa ranura que había aparecido en el cielo , fuese amigo o enemigo lo desconocían totalmente, lo único que podía asegurar era donde se llevaría a cabo aquel suceso, según los cálculos seria justo en medio de la ciudad, en cercanías al casillo de la reina Mashiro. Sin mas preámbulos llamaron a todas las otomes disponibles, quienes eran muy pocas, solo Arika, Nina, Juliett, Mai, Akane, Natsuki y Shizuru, estaban disponibles, pues las demás habían partido a misiones fuera de la región.

Todas ellas se transformaron y fueron al lugar que supuestamente seria atacado, según los cálculos de Youko aquello sucedería en apenas unos cuantos segundos por lo que todas sacaron sus armas y aguardaron a lo que fuese a suceder. Mientras tanto, en la puerta, las herederas Yunokichi, Natsuki y Shizuru comenzaban a sentirse extrañas, para Natsuki no era nada relevante pues ese sentimiento que la invadía ya lo había sentido antes, era la sensación de estar perdiendo a su ser amado, pero sabia perfectamente que no era aquel sentimiento parte de su ser, sino de aquella mujer con la cual compartía existencia, tan pronto le dijo aquello a su novia se adentraron por aquella puerta en compañía de cobalt. Completamente confiadas creyeron que llegarían a tierra firme, mas grande fue su sorpresa al aparecer a medio cielo, impactadas por la sincronización de los corazones de sus otras existencias apenas y pudieron permanecer consientes, por lo que fue el mismísimo cobalt quien las ayudo a descender a las chicas envolviéndolas a ambas en un burbuja flotante que decenio rápidamente. Cuando cayeron al suelo fue con tal intensidad que incluso provocaron un pequeño cráter en el pavimento, las otomes al ver el objeto decender no lo perdieron de vista hasta que toco el suelo, pero al ver a las personas que había aparecido tras la nube de polvo no podían ni moverse, frente a ellas se encontraban las máximas autoridades de Garderobe, ataviadas con trajes extraños y acompañadas por un akita muy singular, pero eso era imposible, pues sus compañeras otomes se encontraban justo enfrente de ellas con una expresión indescriptible, pero a leguas se notaba que entre esas parejas había una diferencia aun mas notoria que la vestimenta, la edad, las chicas desconocidas aparentaban tener no mas de 20 años, mientras que las otomes ya eran un poco mas maduras.

Las herederas Yunokichi sintieron algo extraño en el ambiente y de inmediato invocaron sus armas no importándoles el que aun se sintieran descolocadas por la sincronización con sus otras existencias.

Shizuru-sama? Natsuki-sama? – escucharon llamarles. Esa chica ataviada con un extraño traje de combate azul zafiro y de cabellera larga y anaranjada no era nada mas ni nada menso que Arika Yumemiya, quien las miraba perpleja.

¿Tu la conoces Shizuru? . –pregunto Natsuki-chan, (miren para no confundirnos solo agregare ya sea el seudónimo Yunokichi o el Chan a las herederas ) a su amada prometida.

Para nada mi Natsuki. – respondió la castaña Yunokichi. – quizá conozca a las otras dos de nuestras existencias.

Chica, dinos…¿Cómo te llamas? .- pregunto Natsuki-chan mientras bajaba sus armas y se acercaba a Arika. Pero al estará solo unos centímetros apareció Nina para impedir que la heredera Yunokichi se acercara un poco mas a su amiga.

No importa que te parezcas a las one-samas de Garderobe, aun eres un enemigo para nosotros, no te nos acerques o lo lamentaras. – dijo Nina con una mirada retadora algo que enfado un poco a Natsuki-chan.

Que insolencia la de estas chiquillas, verdad Shizuru. – murmuro indignada la loba Yunokichi mientras regresaba con si amada.

Solo un poco Natsuki, solo un poco. – respondió la castaña Yunokichi mientras reía un poco por la situación que presencio.

Miren lo que tenemos aquí, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos nunca lo hubiera creido. – dijo una chica de cabellera rojiza escondida en las sombras, pero la voz era inconfundible para las chicas Yunokichi, mas no esperaban encontrarse con ella en ese lugar no al menos demasiado rápido.

Ya sal de ahí de una vez, Nao. – dijo Natsuki-chan con una sonrisa de fastidio. – jamás pensé que te veríamos aquí. – De inmediato Juliett salió de su escondite con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, esas chicas conocían su nombre.

A caso es que de verdad ustedes son…- comenzó a hablar Nao mas las chicas Yunokichi la interrumpieron.

Perdona la descortesía, acabamos de llegar y estamos algo cansadas. – comento Shizuru-chan mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa. – soy Shizuru Fujino, heredera del quinto trono Yunokichi, quinto pilar principal estelar.

Disculpa la descortesía Nao-san, aunque conociéndote eso te importa un comino, aun pese a eso tengo que respetar las reglas de cortesía que me han enseñado. mil disculpas, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga, heredera del sexto trono Yunokichi, sexto pilar principal estelar. – dijo Natsuki-chan cortésmente mientras daba una pequeña reverencia. El gruñir de cobalt les anuncio que aun había mas personas por aparecer.

Me pregunto quienes son las que se esconden…serán acaso…Mai, Mikoto, Haruka, Yukino, Akane…¿Tu que dices Natsuki?. – pregunto Shizuru-chan a su amada prometida. Esta serro los ojos y se concentro un poco.

Que interesante, son solo Mai y las mujeres que estamos buscando…eso es suerte, no crees mi amor. – respondió la chica Kuga mientras miraba tiernamente a su prometida. Al escuchar aquello todas las otomes se estremecieron, por lo que habían entendido aquellas chicas buscaban a la directora de Garderobe y a la gran amatista.

Si no son nuestras enemigas…entonces…que es lo que quieren con Natsuki y con Shizuru-onesama. – dijo una peli naranja de ojos violetas.

Lo lamento Mai, pero esto es algo que solo podemos decirles a ellas. – dijo Natsuki-chan mirando a la otome que había hablado.

Había olvidado lo linda que era mi Natsuki de joven. – dijo una voz muy conocida para todo mundo, pero esa voz no le pertenecía a la chica Yunokichi, sino a una de las mujeres que habían ido a buscar, Natsuki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya tenia a una Shizuru mayor abrazándola amorosamente y a otra castaña menor tratando de separar a la mayor de la lobita de cobalto Yunokichi.

Suéltala, suéltala, suéltala, Natsuki es solo mia. – decía Shizuru-chan mientras hacia pucheritos e intentaba separa a la Shizuru mayor de su prometida. Pero no podía, aun estaba algo agitada por la sincronización, así que entre Mai, Nao y Akane, separaron a la castaña mayor de la pequeña lobita.

Ya basta todo mundo, ya sabemos quienes son pero no lo que desean, hablen o aténganse a las consecuencias. – dijo la mujer Kruger algo enojada. Ante la presencia de la directora de Garderobe Shizuru-chan se sonrojo a morir, ver a su amada tan madura era algo que ansiaba ver, pero jamás creyó que lo aria tan rápido, el porte imponente y tremendamente sexy de Natsuki Kruger le impacto tanto que el sonrojo fue notorio para medio mundo, Natsuki-chan por su parte rio divertida, esta era la segunda vez que veía a su novia en ese estado y jamás se cansaría de ello.

Ya mi amor, tranquilicémonos o no podremos con esta misión. – le dijo Natsuki-chan su prometida y al instante la castaña retomo su porte impasible. – cobalt, que te parece si nos las llevamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, esto es cosa de pareja y aquí hay mucha gente. – el ladrido del akita les indico que el estaba de acuerdo.

Ante la mirada perpleja de medio mundo las dos otomes, las recién llegadas y el pequeño akita desaparecieron en un torbellino negro azulado y reaparecieron en un pequeño campo de flores lejos de la civilización. Las otomes habían perdido sus transformaciones, y sus ropas normales habían sido substituidas por ropajes blancos, pantalón, blusa y tenis para la mujer kruger, falda, blusa y botas para la mujer Viola, habían aparecido en aquel campo donde había sido preparado un día de camping, las chicas Yunokichi estaban justo enfrente de ellas, sus vestimentas eran las mismas, solo se habían quitado las chaquetas y las capas y las habían dejado a un lado, y aun lado de ellas estaba el pequeño cobalt comiendo un poco de comida para perros.

Ahora si, pregunten y responderemos, no les queremos hacer daño, al contrario, estamos aquí para ayudarles. – dijo Natsuki-chan mientras servía un poco de soda a su novia.

Miles de preguntas se aglomeraron en las mentes de las otomes, preguntas que habían aparecido en sus mentes apenas vieron a esas chicas iguales a ellas, preguntas que no tardarían en ser respondidas, además aprovecharían para ver si en compañía de esas chicas podían resolver el dilema de su relación.

Mientras ellas hablaban y resolvían sus problemas, lejos de esa dimensión, en el concilio de hechiceros de la familia Li se llevaba a cado una batalla verbal, aun no podían confiar en los dos clanes ajenos al mundo de hechiceros y pareciera que las cosas se complicaban al no recibir respuesta a las llamadas al clan Vampaia, apunto estaban de rendirse cuando alguien de por ahí mención de alguien mas que quizá podría ayudarles.

Dejémonos de tanto alboroto, si tanto desconfiamos de los Vampaia como de los Youkai porque no mejor hacemos trato con los Black, ellos son mas poderosos, además es mucho mas fácil manipularlos que a los que hemos estado atrapando. – comento el líder del clan Saji, ante este comentario Hieran Li sintió morirse.

¿Los Black? ¿Los hechiceros europeos? . – pregunto el líder de los Maveric.

No, los clanes europeos tienen su propia guerra, ni siquiera pudimos acercarnos a Londres, además el ultimo miembro de la familia Black era Sirius y el a fallecido, lo mas cercano a el seria su ahijado, Harry. Pero el aun es un estudiante y no se nos permite entrar en los territorios de esa escuelucha. – dijo indignado el hombre mientras se removía en su asiento.

Entonces…¿Quiénes son los Black? . – pregunto curioso el líder del os Maveric mientras Hieran Li sudaba a mares de sol pensar en la posibilidad de ver nuevamente a ese hombre.

Quienes mas sino los dragones legendarios, la única raza de dragones que lidera a las demás. – respondió el líder del clan Shuiten, hombre de mediana edad de barba prominente y ojos negros.

Nadie que se les allá enfrentado a sobrevivido. – comento uno mas del monton.

Eso no es verdad, los Li les enfrentaron y sobrevivieron, aun que claro, por esos tiempos los lideraba el mago Clow. – comento el consuegro de Hieran Li.

Aun así estamos en la misma situación que antes, nadie en su sano juicio iría al territorio de los dragones y mucho menos pedirle un audiencia a Lord Black. – y tras estas palabras Hieran Li se tranquilizo, nadie se animaria a ir por los Black, y ella así lo prefería, el ver a ese hombre tras lo que hicieron años atrás por la familia era impensable.

Que vallan los Li, ellos herederos de la sangre de Clow podrán manejas la situación, además son los únicos que no han hecho la gran cosa, todos hemos sacrificado hombre, recursos y dinero, mínimo que ellos vallan donde los Black. – y tras decir aquel hombre aquellas palabras la matriarca Li casi pierde el control de si misma, sentía todo su mundo desvanecerse y toda esperanza de nunca mas volver a saber de la familia de dragones.

Me niego. – dijo apenas audible para misma, pero en cuanto tuvo las fuerzas para decirlo fuertemente todos los lideres ya daban por hecho que asa se haría, el rechazar la propuesta era simplemente inútil.

Las cosas a partir de ese punto fueron caoticas, aun mas que nunca pues con otro clan ajeno a los hechiceros las cosas para que la guerra tuviera éxito eran difusas y poco convencionales. Los clanes de magos europeos eran los únicos que no se verían afectados por la guerra Yunokichi, pero eso no los exoneraba de su propia guerra, Hieran Li por su parte ya estaba en el dilema mas grande de toda su existencia, ella quien en compañía de su esposa había cometido la peor bajeza para el bien de la familia en contra de los dragones Black, se veía de nueva cuenta involucrada con aquel hombre que había perdido un miembro de su familia por su culpa, y de lo que nadie sabia era que aquella persona desaparecida, miembro de los Black, no había fallecido. El como enfrentaría al hombre sabiendo lo que había hecho seria todo un reto, pero daba gracias a dios a que su sobrina y su hijo se encontraban en la ciudad Yunokichi, al menos ahí estarían a salvo, tanto ellos como el secreto que ambos guardaban. Milagrosamente gracias a este hecho todos lograron poner mas atención a lo que seria el primer ataque, la guerra había sido declarada, solo faltaba la fecha y la sincronización de todas las legiones, además de la participación de los Black en ella. Todos estaban preparados para aquella guerra, incluso las estudiantes Yunokichi quienes sin siquiera saberlo ya tenían el nivel suficiente para participar en ella.

Este no era el final ni el principio de las cosas, no era ni el intermedio ni mucho menos después del final, el porvenir estaba a la vuelta de la equina y el mañana quizá nunca llegaría, pero lo único que podían hacer todos los seres en esa y en todas las dimensiones, era….esperar…esperar a que las cosas mejoraran, esperar a que el flujo del tiempo se restableciera, a que las dimensiones por fin encontraran un equilibrio, y a que la chica que daba todo por todos por fin encontrara paz.

Y mientras tanto, la castaña líder del clan Yunokichi se preparaba para su retorno a su dimensión, esta vez con la compañía de cierta fénix rebelde, y las cosas no pintaban para bien pues cada vez era mas difícil retener a Haniu kin en su cuerpo, además de que sus poderes aun no se equilibraban por completo, pero ya habría tiempo después de arreglar todo, por lo pronto era mejor no pensar en nada o la misma fénix sabría lo que la castaña planeaba, y si se enteraba no habría posibilidades de que se deslindaran mutuamente después de la guerra.

* * *

Esto es todo por el momento, mañana empiezo a escribir el sig cap, espero sus comentarios con todas las ansias del mundo, las amare mas si son extensos, kiero sus opiniones, sus dudas, todo lo que deseen, ya las extrañaba.

**Próximo cap: Nuevos Mundos **


	7. Chapter 7

**:: Nuevos mundos ::**

Tras el regreso de la líder Yunokichi las habitantes de la ciudad escondida se encontraban mas tranquilas, las estudiante se mostraban incrédulas al ver a su amada castaña por el instituto una vez mas después de tanto tiempo desaparecida, sin embargo algo estropeo aquel sentimiento de alegría, y era el semblante decaído, cansado y triste que la castaña siempre llevaba en su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos solo se veía cuando estaba con aquellas chicas de la clase de la estrella y su respectiva mentora, pero de ahí en fuera, cada que estaba sola y deambulaba por las calles de la ciudad, todas las Yunokichi que la veían se percataban del terrible estupor que la invadía, y no solo eso, sino que una energía extraña pero poderosa parecía querer emerger de la líder Yunokichi, cuando alguien se le acercaba a preguntarle por su bienestar la castaña simplemente sonreía como si estuviese planeando una travesura.

Habían sido dos largos meses para ella, meses agotadores de ardua batalla consigo misma y con su nueva "amiga" Haniu kin, la que por cierto aun no podía tomar momentáneamente su cuerpo en esa dimensión, y por lo cual estaba mas que empeñada a salir no importándole nada mas, esto a la castaña le hacia algo de gracia, ya le había comentado a su esposa el hecho de que la fénix se traía algo con ella y que en la dimensión del vacio se le había insinuado varias veces, obviamente Tomoyo, literalmente, parecía arder en llamas cuando la castaña se lo conto, esto si le causo mas gracia a la castaña pero prefirió no hacer reacción alguna o seguramente su esposa la habría matado en ese momento, aun que claro, eso era algo que ni sus padres los dioses podrían hacer, y es así como había parado dando vueltas por la escuela Yunokichi, visitando a las Yunokichi de elite que impartían clases y a sus adoradas alumnas, las cuales se habrían abalanzado hacia ella de no ser por la protección que la castaña tenia de sus profesoras, era eso o quedarse a soportar los celos obsesivos de su esposa, no los odiaba del todo, eran sumamente divertidos la mayoría de las veces, pero el cansancio era algo que la obligaba a querer permanecer tranquila, además del hecho de que por alguna razón Haniu kin se mostraba mas poderosa cerca de su amada amatista, algo que la incomodaba enormemente, además de que no iba a la institución por gusto, de hecho era lo ultimo que querría hacer en todo el día, pero necesitaba de sus padres y ellos, según tenia entendido, habían decidido impartir clases en la institución, tras enterarse de este hecho salió como bólido desde el concilio sin siquiera haber preguntado el salón en que ambos impartían clases, le importaba poco si Saya Li la veía por esos lugares después de haber "prometido" no regresar en mas de un año, necesitaba la sabiduría de sus madre mas que nada en el mundo, solo ellos podría darle indicios del como retener a Haniu kin por mas tiempo en su cuerpo o mínimo desviar los pensamientos de esta de los suyos, su magia aun estaba en pleno proceso de sincronización con el poder de la fénix y es por ellos que la magia para ella estaba negada hasta que todo terminara, no quería arriesgarse a que por algún percance, y en el peor de los casos, las barreras de la ciudad fuesen destruidas por el inmenso poder que la fénix había guardado por tantos años.

Es así como encontró a sus padres, impartiendo clases a las mas avanzadas de todas las estudiantes, las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento, aun que estas chicas ya tenían mentoras sumamente buenas, las tres generales de elite, no era nada despreciable la idea de tomar clases teóricas con los padres de la castaña Kinesuki, además del hecho de que las generales ya no tenían tiempo para ellas, con eso de la guerra, eran constantemente requeridas por el consejo de hechiceras e incluso por las del consejo estudiantil, quienes preocupadas por el poco avance de las estudiantes y en la ausencia de la directora Mizuki, pues era ella quien se encargaba de los asuntos que la castaña le confió (jejeje luego les dugo cuales xD), intentaban imponer un nuevo régimen de estudio que fuese mas benéfico para la futura guerra a cuestas, las cosa habían cambiado para mejorar, no cabía duda de que Suzushiro Haruka era una buena presidenta, aunque era prácticamente odiada por su temperamento cambiante y sus escandalosos gritos, no había duda de que gracias a su ayuda la institución y las estudiantes sobrevivirán aun con la ausencia de la directora.

Tras haber encontrado a sus padres platico con ellos de cosas triviales, los había extrañado tanto esos días que el tema del fénix rebelde paso a segundo plano, que importaban un par de horas mas, había retenido sola a Haniu kin por todo ese tiempo y mientras su esposa estuviera como agua para chocolate nadie en su sano juicio se le acercaría a ella para interrogarla o acosarla, aun que claro, siempre había una idiota dispuesta a todo con tal de tener a la castaña Kinesuki cerca, tal era el caso de la travestido de Saya Li, la que por cierto apenas se entero de la presencia de la castaña y salió de la clase sin importarle las bajas calificaciones que de por si ya tenia.

Mientras esto sucedía, en otra dimensión, mas específicamente en la dimensión de las otomes, Shizuru-chan y Natsuki-chan se las estaban viendo negras con sus respectivas hermanas de línea de vida, aun no habían encontrado el paradero de su objetivo, por otro lado el único problema que les complicaba las cosas era las constantes discusiones que sostenían sus hermanas otomes, discutían por cualquier cosa sin importancia, ya sea por las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban la lobas de cobalto o por las miradas que se posaban en las menores cada que salían de Garderobe, la mujer Viola tenia unos arranques de celos injustificados que incluso la joven Shizuru-chan no lograba comprender, y ni que decir las lobas de cobalto, Natsuki-chan corria por su vida cada vez que se encontraba en medio de una discusión con esas dos, en una de esas ocasiones incluso llego a refugiarse en el laboratorio otome de Youko, y desde ahí en adelante jamás se le volvió a ver mas de un par de horas en compañía de su prometida y sus "Gemelas" por así decirlo.

Habían pasado ya una semana entera en la academia Garderobe, hospedadas en la misma escuela acudían a una que otra lección de las otomes, el problema de las nano maquinas fue sustituido, obviamente, por magia, impresionantemente las chicas eran tan poderosas como los pilares mismos de Garderobe (para mejor referencia véanse el anime), inclusive la pobre de Arika en su estado SkyBlue no pudo ni seguirle los pasos a la loba de cobalto, y ni que decir de Nina, esa se frustro tanto por este hecho que les pidió casi de rodillas a las pequeñas herederas el que la entrenaran, obviamente esas excedieron, aunque claro, Natsuki-chan seguía desapareciendo al atardecer y no se le veía hasta la hora de la cena.

Era precisamente su octavo día en la academia, cenaban en compañía de sus hermanas de línea de vida tranquilamente, durante todo el día las pequeñas herederas habían entrenado con Arika y Nina, las otomes de la reina Mashiro, mientras que las mayores atendían sus asuntos en sus respectivos puestos, aun que claro, el día no paso sin haberse visto en una discusión de las mayores, por lo que el seño de la loba mayor estaba mas que fruncido y la castaña mayor estaba de un humor de pocos amigos, así que dada la situación las mas pequeñas decidieron no hablarles a las mayores a menos que fuese necesario, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran hablarse entre ellas mismas.

Natsuki-chan a estado muy ocupada en las tardes últimamente, ¿acaso me esta ocultando algo? . – pregunto Shizuru-chan mientras se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Bien sabes donde me meto todas las tardes, no es extraño que quiera ver mas allá de mis horizontes. – respondió tranquila la loba de cobalto mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

Aun así no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras, quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi Natsuki. – decía Shizuru-chan mientras hacia pucheritos.

Es verdad. – su semblante burlon se desencajo un poco y se torno mas seria. – últimamente estamos demasiado ocupadas, el laboratorio consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo; que te parece si mañana salimos de paseo mi vida. – propuso la lobita sin percatarse de lo que había dicho al ultimo, esto provoco un desconcierto en las mayores y un claro sonrojo en la pequeña castaña. – además, si las cosas van como hasta ahora con la doctora Youko, seguro terminare la investigación que me encargo Sakura-san. – comento emocionada Natsuki-chan.

Ara ara, ¿Sakura-san encargo algo a mi Natsuki? – dijo la castaña menor sumamente interesada. La lobita se percato del error cometido y casi cae de la silla, pero dado que fue la castaña quien le pidió esa misión no podía permitirse que la información se filtrara por ni un solo sitio, inclusive decirle el secreto a su novia era como decírselo a las demás herederas. La castaña se percato de la preocupación de su prometida y sonrió comprensible. – si mi Natsuki cree que aun no es tiempo de que yo lo sepa, por mi esta bien, esperare a que mi Natsuki decida confiarme su secreto con Sakura-chan. – dijo la castaña mientras se serbia un poco de té, el cual no había consumido desde su partida de la ciudad escondida.

Todo lo sabrás…a…su… - y no pudo terminar la frase pues un extraño aroma invadía la estancia, incluso el pequeño cobalt al percibir el aroma se puso mas alerta, pero esto paso desapercibido para las demás chicas, solo ella y cobalt parecían algo alteradas, buscaron por todos lados la procedencia pero esta a su vez era opacada por el fuerte aroma a té, un solo ladrido del akita le indico a la loba de cobalto donde se encontraba aquello que la perturbaba, era el té. Impidió a duras penas que su chica lo bebiera.

Natsuki ikezu, no he bebido té desde que llegamos, déjame siquiera probarlo. – decía en reproche la castaña Fujino mientras daba pequeños golpecitos a su novia, pero al ver el rostro serio de la loba de cobalto se detuvo. – Natsuki, ¿Qué pasa? .- inquirió preocupada, la chica Kuga olfateo un poco aquel aroma y enseguida lo lanzo por la ventana mas cercana.

KRUGER, ¿DESDE CUANDO TU NOVIA TOMA TÉ DE JAZMIN? . – grito severamente como si hubiese sido pecado haberla dejado beber ese liquido. La aludida se sobresalto grandemente, estaba a punto de reclamar el que la pequeña le gritara así, pero al ver su semblante preocupado serró los ojos he hizo memoria.

Desde hace mas de tres semanas, si no mal recuerdo. – dijo controlando su carácter explosivo. Viola por su parte dejo de comer para enterarse de la situación.

¿Qué pasa Natsuki?. – pregunto la castaña menor sumamente preocupada pues si su chica se ponía así no era para menospreciar la situación.

_Cobalt, se cauteloso, procura que no te vea y paralízala. – _le ordeno a su pequeño akita telepáticamente, este entendió y se escabullo por entre las sillas. – Viola-san, podría decirme ¿Quién le a dado a probar ese té?. – pregunto cautelosa la chica mientras escudaba con su cuerpo a su novia.

Un amable dueño de un local me lo dio como recompensa por ahuyentar a unos tipos ladrones. – dijo sin prestarle importancia.

Kruger, ven un momento por favor. – le indico la lobita a su hermana, el pequeño akita ya estaba posicionado debajo de la castaña viola esperando la señal de su ama. Para cuando la loba mayor estuvo a menso de un metro de las menores Natsuki-chan le indico con la mirada a su pequeña mascota que procediera. – "_un mes, todo un mes a consumido de la energía de ese hombre, maldito Fragot, que ingenio el tuyo hacer que Viola bebiera tu sangre y tu esencia, solo debemos encontrar la bolsa de te, aun debe haber un poco, por culpa de ese maldito té ellas han estado peleando." - _pensaba la pequeña lobita mientras el cuerpo de la mujer Viola caía al suelo tras la mordida paralizante del pequeño akita.

Se armo todo un lio cuando la mujer Kruger se percato de este hecho, casi asesina a su otro pequeño ser de no ser por la protección de la pequeña castaña, Shizuru-chan también estaba confundida y exigía respuestas mientras la princesa de hielo Yunokichi y la directora Kruger llevaban a la castaña mayor a los laboratorios, como Natsuki-chan lo había pedido, pero esta no decía nada, solo miraba preocupada a la castaña mayor y rogaba por que no fuese demasiado tarde, mientras ellas iban al laboratorio, el pequeño akita fue encomendado a buscar aquella bolsa de té por toda la ciudad si fuese necesario. En cuanto llegaron, pese a la sorpresa de la actual colega de Natsuki, acostaron a la castaña mayor en una camilla, la ataron a ella y la encerraron en un especie de campo de fuerza, alrededor de este Natsuki-chan dibujo algunos símbolos y cuando estos estuvieron terminados de la nada apareció la imagen de un hombre mayor parado a lado de la castaña mayor, ataviado con ropajes viejos y sucios, de larga cabellera mal cuidada y una prominente barba; en cuanto lo vieron Shizuru-chan y la mujer Kruger casi se lanzan sobre el, pero la lobita les detuvo argumentando que de pasar la barrera el podría salir o peor aun, dañar a la castaña que si estaba dentro del campo.

El hombre sonreía sínico, mofándose de la impotencia que la mujer kruger sentía, sabiendo que mientras el estuviese en el cuerpo de la castaña Viola jamás se atreverían a tocarle, además de que la única mujer que pudiese destruirle no estuviese ahí le daba una gran ventaja sobre las herederas, desconociendo el hecho de que en las manos de esas chicas estaba el arma necesaria para mandarlo al mundo del gemelo Kinesuki mayor.

Que sorpresa no ver a mi hermanita por estos rumbos, pero es mas sorpresa que enviara a un par de mocosas al frente de batalla. – se carcajeo descaradamente.

Sakura-san por el momento esta indispuesta, así que nosotras hemos tomado su lugar, te has metido con nuestras otras existencias, algo que no podemos permitir, esta se volvió nuestra guerra desde que tomaste el cuerpo de Viola como tu contenedor. – dijo indiferente la lobita menor mientras esperaba el retorno de su mascota. – quédate tranquila Kruger, que ese imbécil no puede tocar a tu chica, ni siquiera tiene el poder suficiente para materializarse solo, si pudo controlar el cuerpo de Viola fue por el maldito té que ella bebía, pero en cuanto lo destruyamos….- una estruendosa risa la interrumpió.

¿De verdad crees que aun queda algo de mi bolsa de té?. – pregunto el hombre burlonamente mientras reía a carcajadas. Lo que preocupo a la directora de garderobe.

¿Crees acaso que no conozco todo de mi chica? Incluso se que es imposible para Shizuru beberse una bolsa de té ella sola, y menos en un mes, si mis cálculos no son errados, y raramente lo son, aun queda mas de un cuarto de té en esa bolsa. – sonrio victoriosa la loba de cobalto Yunokichi.

Y con estas ultimas palabras el hombre se sintió derrotado. Kruger se tranquilizo después de escuchar esto ultimo, la lobita no había explicado mucho, de hecho casi nada, por lo cual ignoraron completamente al hombre y sus proferías y comenzaron a aclarar los puntos de esa situación, la cosa era demasiado simple, y de un índole demasiado bajo como para no haber sido detectado al instante por los instintos de cobalt y la lobita de cobalto, el hombre simplemente había reducido su esencia y cuerpo a una simple bolsa de té, sabiendo de la adicción de las castañas ojirubi por este liquido, controlo al hombre de la tienda para que le entregara esa bolsa a la gran amatista de garderobe, el resto era algo aun mucho mas simple, valiéndose de la carencia de la mujer Viola de poderes mágicos que contrarrestaran los suyos, manipulo el cuerpo y mente de la chica con al ingesta de estos gracias al dichoso té de jazmín, lo que explicaba las miles de peleas verbales que la gran amatista sostenía con su amada directora.

Lejos de ese lugar, en la ciudad Yunokichi algo sumamente interesante sucedía a los ojos de los dos dioses Kinesuki mayores, tras escuchar el problema de su hija menor con la fénix rebelde simplemente no pudieron articular palabra alguna, les era sumamente interesante que un ser mitológico como Haniu kin se hubiese enamorado de su hija menor, pero para ellos era algo lógico, sabían como terminaría el asunto pero era preferible no decirle nada a su hija, sabían que al enfrentar el futuro que ellos creía llegaría después de la guerra le seria sumamente útil tanto a su hija como al segundo pilar, además estaba aquel mocoso chino que no paraba de observarlos desde que los encontró, tanto ellos como Sakura se percataron de inmediato de la presencia de la travestido y prosiguieron con su platica sin mencionar nada revelador.

Saya por su parte no despegaba la vista de su objetivo, quería hablar con la castaña costara lo que costara, era su oportunidad de oro, con todos los hechizos nuevos que había aprendido (será tan idiota como para retarla?) estaba seguro de que podría ganarle en aunque sea una batalla demostrativa (será pelmazo o menso de nacimiento? U.U de nacimiento sin duda ), ya había retado al "Trío demoniaco" y no le había ido tan mal, de hecho solo paso las ultimas 36 horas inconsciente, y admitía que no les había hecho ni un solo rasguño, pero por laguna razón esas chicas le odiaban, pero su Sakura seguramente no le haría daño alguno, porque según el, ella todavía le amaba, ella solo estaba confundida y el matrimonio con Daidouji fue solo un error, aunque claro, estos solo eran los pensamientos de un imbécil desesperado que no entendía cuando uno decía "NO TE AMO". (Conozco uno así ¬¬). Por otra parte su prima no prestaba atención a lo que la travestido hiciera, ella solo se dedicaba ala estudio, tan centrada estaba en estos que había avanzado dos niveles mientras que saya por gracia de su suerte había quedado en segundo grado, de no ser porque recordó n par de hechizos se habría quedado en primer grado, la única "chica" de primer grado. Amas ya no quedaban en las mismas clases, Meiling recibía clases la misma rama que Saya pero tres niveles mas avanzada, tenia mas tiempo libre que su prima y trabajaba de vez en cuando para no aburrirse, saya por su parte tenia que estudiar tanto que casi ni se le veía, aun que claro, sus desapariciones no eran precisamente por las clases y su tareas, sino por sus aun insistentes investigaciones sobre la líder del clan.

Por su parte las herederas durante todo el santo día se habían preguntado el paradero de Natsuki y Shizuru, pero en cuanto sintieron la presencia de su amada líder le prestaron poco importancia y salieron como bala después de las clases a buscarla, le preguntaron a Tomoyo si sabía donde se encontraba la chica y esta prácticamente les dijo que no la buscaran que ella pronto las buscaría a todas. Es así como todas partieron a la mansión Yunokichi para esperara a que la joven castaña apareciera.

Esta tan pronto había terminado de hablar con sus padres, los que por cierto no le ayudaron con su problema con Haniu kin (valientes padres ¬¬), se encamino donde las herederas seguramente le esperarían después de clases, en la mansión Yunokichi, pero había alguien que aun le seguía los pasos, así estuvo la situación por un buen rato, Sakura caminado rumbo a la mansión y saya Li siguiéndole muy de cerca, lanzándole miradas penetrantes todo el tiempo y sonrojándose cada que la chica acomodaba su cabellos desordenado por las pequeñas ráfagas de viento. De no ser por que al castaña ya se había cansado de la situación quizá la travestido la habría seguido hasta la mansión. Estaba a un par de kilómetros de llegar cuando las castaña se detuvo, su quijada tensa y sus ojos fijos y cargados con cierto odio eran indicio de lo fastidiada que estaba por la situación, algo que saya no logro distinguir.

Por mucha paciencia que digan que poseo..hay limites para el acoso Li-kun. – dijo con una vena saltándole en la frente.

Soy tan irresistible a tus ojos que incluso has logrado saber que te seguía. – decía ególatra mientras hacia pose de revista de modelaje.

"_Tranquila Sakura, es solo el idiota que sigue enamorado de ti, no le hagas daño, tranquila, lo necesitas para Haniu kin, tranquila" –_ se repetía mental mente la castaña para reprimir las terribles ganas que tenia de matar al chico. - ¿Qué se te ofrece Li-kun?

Si me dieras un beso seria el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra. – decía ilusionado el patán.

No veo a ningún hombre enfrente de mi, los únicos que estamos aquí somos tu y yo, y dado que yo soy una chica y tu un travestido he de afirmar que no tengo porque darte un beso, además estoy felizmente casada con mi esposa. – respondió secamente la castaña.

Eso fue cruel. – dijo la fenómeno algo dolida por las palabras de la chica. – nunca creí que aquella chica dulce que conocí en la primaria se convirtiera en la mujer de sangre fría que tengo frente a mi. – comento tratando de herir a la chica, cosa que logro hasta cierto punto.

Igual que yo nunca creí que el chico que me lastimo profundamente fuera capaz de convertirse en el travestido que tengo justo enfrente, al igual de haber ignorado por completo el hecho de que una persona me amaba desde antes de ti, que lo dio todo por mi, nunca creí enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, pero eso….es algo que no tengo deseos de poner en controversia contigo, ni siquiera se porque demonios sigues aquí, entiende que entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada. – Sakura poco a poco comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que aun tenia.

Aunque me digas eso aun hay otra razón que me mantiene en esta porquería de ciudad. – su sonrisa hipócrita estaba enfureciendo a la castaña mas rápido de lo que cualquiera diría, además, esas palabras, había insultado su ciudad, su legado, su futuro y el de sus familiares.

¿Tienes el descaro de insultar la ciudad que te da asilo a ti ya tu prima?... eres mas desconsiderado de lo que creí. – murmuro entre dientes Sakura, disimulando así su enojo.

Solo estoy aquí porque necesito saber quien es la zorra detrás de esta porquería de organización y por que me prometiste que si Tomoyo te olvidaba yo seria tu amante. – aquellas palabras las dijo con tono de impertinencia, como queriendo que la misma líder lo escuchara hablar para así acabar con todo aquello de una sola vez.

Yo..en ningún…momento…te dije tal cosa.- decía entre dientes la castaña, reteniendo las ganas de ir y romperle la cara.

Claro que lo hiciste, no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir con la zorra de tu esposa y….. – fue callado por un zendo golpe en la cara.

¡ NUNCA, NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI A MI ESPOSA ! . – y la castaña no pudo mas.

Nadie supo que paso exactamente, solo sintieron ese pequeño temblor y de inmediato pensaron lo único que les vino a la mente, la líder estaba enojada a tal magnitud que sus poderes hicieron temblar la ciudad por unos segundos. Y así empezó la batalla, Sakura estaba enojada, mas que enojada, y saya aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacerla caer en su trampa, solo necesitaba llevarla a un lugar publico, solo eso y podría acusarla de agresión y llevarla a juicio mágico, si contaba con testigos podrían incluso exiliarla del clan, según lo había leído en las reglas de la organización, si las cosas salían bien, solo si las cosas por fin le resultaban podría chantajear a la castaña kinomoto y a la misma líder del clan, después de todo nadie en su sano juicio, aparte de la inepta de su madre, impediría que la chica Kinomoto estuviera en su clan.

Sakura estaba algo descontrolada, hacia tanto que no se enfadaba que olvido por completo con quien y porque luchaba, la ira la consumía lentamente y le encantaba sentirse así, descontrolada, ajena a la realidad, casi consumida por el odio que sentía, con ganas de explorar todo su potencial al máximo sin importarle nada, mientras en la mente de Sakura había todo un caos de emociones y poder descontrolándose Saya aprovechaba cada ataque para dirigirla hacia la ciudad, por otra parte Saya ahora comprendía el porque todas las alumnas le temían en cierta forma a la castaña Kinomoto, sus ataques eran rápidos y certeros, tenia que hacer uso de toda su gama de trucos sucios para esquivar los puños y patadas de la joven chica, pero aun así sus energías estaban consumiéndose demasiado rápido, como si con cada rose del viento que los golpes de la castaña producían al no hacer impacto y lo tocaran este le drenara energía mágica, definitivamente cuando de su amada Sakura se trataba era mejor mantenerse alejado de una batalla innecesaria, pero ya faltaba poco, solo unos metros mas y llegarían a la ciudad, solo un poco mas y por fin podría meter en problemas a la castaña, un golpe, solo eso necesitaba de la chica y su plan por fin se pondría en marcha.

Dentro de la mente de Sakura había un caos total, estaba su odio mezclándose con el Haniu kin, podía sentirlo claramente, aquella semilla de desprecio por ese ser que solo le traia problemas a su amada esposa y a ella misma, podía sentirla crecer con el constante cuidado del odio de la fénix por Shisen Li. Y su odio creía mas y mas con las sandeces que aquel fenómeno se atrevía a decir y blasfemar sobre su amada esposa.

Y por fin llegaron a la ciudad, en medio de remolinos de polvo y golpes sumamente poderosos que fueron esquivados exitosamente llegaron a la gran plaza, justo enfrente del juzgado Yunokichi, el lugar perfecto para hacer lo que Saya quería. Todo mundo se preguntaba quienes eran las mocosas que combatían fuera de los campos de batalla de la institución, miles de curiosas se aglomeraban en las cercanías con tal de ver la batalla ilegal antes de que las autoridades (Haruka y compañía) llegaran a detener dicha batalla, grande fue la sorpresa de todas las ciudadanas al ver a la castaña Kinomoto combatiendo con la malcriada de Saya Li, aquella chiquilla insolente que cada que podía insultaba a todas las mujeres mayores que tuviese alrededor, pero lo mas sorprendente de todo era la actitud de su castaña favorita, se veía descontroladamente sexy, sus poderes ni siquiera estaban a una millonésima parte y podía encargarse fácilmente de la malcriada chica Li, aunque sus golpes nunca daban con su objetivo y la travestido estuviese siendo mas rápida que su contrincante era obvio para ojos expertos lo que la castaña Kinesuki planeaba, drenar la energía mágica del contrincante era la técnica mas usada por todas las Yunokichi mas experimentadas, así la magia se guardaba para ocasiones mas especiales además de que era una perdida total de tiempo mal gastar hechizos en alguien de tan baja categoría como lo era la chica de los Li.

Y así la batalla duro no mas de 5 minutos mas, saya estaba completamente agotada y Sakura ya había descargado todo su enojo al drenas los poderes de la travestido, satisfecha con su trabajo se tranquilizo, sonrió para si y miro a su alrededor, aterrada seria decir poco comparado con lo que sentía, tan entretenida estaba que no se percato en que momento habían llegado a la ciudad en medio de su combate. Saya apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, veía borroso y sudaba a mares, Sakura por su parte estaba fresca como una lechuga (xD tu my bien Sakura-chan), mientras ella se sentía al borde del colapso la castaña Kinomoto perecía tan radiante y llena de energía que era como si no hubiese gastado ni un poco de magia en el combate, derrotada sin siquiera haber recibido un golpe callo al suelo de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente, Sakura se percato de ello y se le acerco lo suficiente solo para que pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

Entrenada por la misma líder del clan, hija de la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso de tu familia, hechicera única que logro superar los poderes de la mortalidad de tu antepasado, yo soy…. Sakura Kinomoto, dueña absoluta de las cartas mágicas mas poderosas de todos los tiempos, guardiana del secreto de los diez pilares principales, hija prodiga del mundo mágico….y tu… el motivadito travestido con aires de grandeza… quien dice ser heredero del mago Clow… ¿vienes aquí presumiendo poderes de los cuales careces y pretendiendo derrotarme a mi?. – estas palabras enorgullecieron a todas las presentes, era la primera vez que su líder demostraba el porte imponente de su linaje, y esa mirada de merecido reproche que le lanzaba a la travestido era todo un manjar a los ojos ajenos, pues esta apenas y podía moverse después de tremendo truco que le aplicaron. – Retarme a mi es como querer morir, déjate de tonterías y aprovecha la oportunidad que te di, aprovecha que aun quiero dejarte vivir. – dijo de ultimo, se levanto y tras un remolino de viento rosado desapareció ante la mirada de docenas de mujeres que le aplaudían sin cesar.

Saya se sentía miserable, el orgullo que aun le quedaba había sido pisoteado por la chica que mas deseaba en toda su vida, y lo que era peor, frente a miles de las mujeres Yunokichi que en alguna oportunidad había tenido el descaro de insultar, además del hecho de que tendría que soportar las miradas burlonas de todas las estudiantes el día siguiente en al institución y la esperada reprimenda de su prima Meiling, en medio de su fastidio callo desmayada del cansancio pocos segundo después de que la castaña Kinomoto abandonara la plaza.

En la mansión Yunokichi todas las herederas e inclusive el segundo pilar se dieron cuenta desde un principio del cambio de humor de la castaña, de hecho ya todas sabían que la ciudad solo temblaba cuando la castaña Kinesuki menor se enfadaba, es por ello que no perdieron detalle alguno de la pelea que sostuvo la líder del clan con la travestido de Saya Li, habían visto todo desde un principio a fin, tal como si hubieran estado en primera fila no perdieron detalle alguno de aquella magnifica demostración de superioridad, incluso habían ido al coliseo para ver detenidamente el improvisado combate en al gran pantalla principal del Palco Real, todas casi muriéndose de risa por como había terminado Saya Li, todas a excepción de Himeko, quien por una milésima de segundo logro percatarse de ese iris color miel rojiza que sustituyo a las esmeraldas que eran los ojos de Sakura, solo ella y nada mas, ni siquiera la gran amatista noto esos escasos segundos cuando la castaña cambio.

Tan eufóricas estaban por lo sucedido que no se percataron de que desde hacia ya unos segundos la castaña Kinesuki las miraba divertida desde su asiento, solo escucharon el carraspeo de los recién llegados Yue y Kerberos y se tranquilizaron un poco, ni siquiera habían visto aun a Sakura, de no ser porque los guardianes prácticamente les indicaron la presencia de la castaña esta habría pasado desapercibida, en cuanto la vieron se lanzaron hacia ella abrazándola casi al borde del llanto, eran ya casi dos meses desde que no veían a la mas pequeña de todas ellas. La abordaron con miles de preguntas del como había estado, de lo que eran sus vidas en las otras dimensiones y del si podrían ayudarle en algún momento; aunque claro la castaña apenas y podía responder a una que otra pregunta pues todas le hablaban al mismo tiempo, al final todas fueron reprendidas por Tomoyo, pero en cuanto estas se calmaron fue ella quien abordo a su amada esposa con preguntas sobre lo sucedido con Saya Li. A punto estaba la castaña de relatarles su parte de la historia cuando Yue y kerberos llamaron su atención para hacerle saber sobre la misión que ella les había encomendado.

Disculpa Sakura, pero Natsuki y Shizuru aun no regresan. – interrumpió Yue completamente sereno. Tras lo dicho por el guardián todas se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabia del paradero de la castaña Fujino y de la princesa de hielo Kuga, por lo que lo dicho por el juez de la luna les llamo grandemente la atención.

No te preocupes, estarán bien, Natsuki ya debe haber encontrado a Fragot, seguramente están a punto de regresar, a lo mucho tardaran otras dos horas mas. – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa tan dulce que logro apaciguar el corazón preocupado del ángel plateado, porque lo reconociera o no, el se preocupaba por todas las personas allegadas de la joven chica que era su ama.

Sakura, ¿A donde mandaste a las chicas? No las he visto desde ayer por la noche. – comento su amada esposa mirándola algo preocupada, pues si de secretos se trataba estos podía ser peligrosos cuando de la castaña Kinomoto se trataba. Y la mirada preocupada no solo era de su esposa, sino también de las demás herederas Yunokichi

Ellas…tenían una misión que cumplir fuera de esta dimensión. – dijo como si nada mientras guiaba a su esposa a que sentase a un lado suyo.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? . – gritaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, inclusive su esposa, la cual nada sabia de este hecho, pero eso explicaba el porque no podía encontrarlas por medio de su esencia mágica. Sakura no esperaba tal reacción, por lo que se asusto enormemente.

Hoeeeeeeee! . – grito asustada la castaña mientras abrazaba a su esposa, esta solo sonrió y abrazo tiernamente a su castaña.

Ya, ya, ya, tranquila Sakura-chan, ya paso, tranquila. – decía la sonriente amatista mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su amada esposa, la que por cierto lloraba (falsamente por supuesto xD) en el regazo de su chica. Y ante esta escena a las chicas les dio una ternura casi infinita.

Natsuki-chan y Shizuru-san fueron a la dimensión de sus otras existencias. – hablo Sakura con carita de niña regañada y con lagrimas amenazantes en sus ojos, lo que la hacia mucho mas dulce a los ojos de las chicas, incluso logro hacer sonrojar a Nagisa, Himeko y Nadia. – en cuanto Himeko-chan y Chikane-san sientan el llamado, también irán donde sus otras existencias. – les indico la castaña incorporándose nuevamente. – y por lo que veo la única que lo a sentido eres tu…Hi-Me-ko-chan . – dijo contenta la líder del clan.

He? Himeko, ¿pasa algo que no me hallas dicho?. – pregunto algo preocupada la princesa Himemiya.

Deberías decirle Himeko-chan, si sigues así caerás desmayada al próximo ya sabes que . – una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de Sakura, Tomoyo no sabia de que iba el asunto pero si su esposa hablaba en ese tono era porque debía ser algo sumamente interesante.

Pero….es que…es…tan vergonzoso. – decía sumamente apenada la rubia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas claramente visible.

Anda, anda, sabes que tengo razón. – le animaba la castaña Kinomoto mientras las demás se mantenían calladas.

¿Himeko? . – dijo la chica de ojos como zafiros con un tono tan preocupado que era difícil no responder a sus dudas.

Pues veras Chikane-chan…. – y se sonrojo a morir. – cada que…me…me be…besas, yo…yo pierdo energías .- dijo bajito solo para que su chica le escuchara, pero…

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡ QUE PIERDES ENERGIAS CADA QUE TE DOY UN BESO ! . – grito Himemiya claramente impactada por la notica, apenando aun mas a su podre Neko, la que de por si ya parecía semáforo en alto.

Así es Chikane-san, pero no te alteres, es algo que no te relaciona directamente a ti o a ella, el problema radica en… tu otro yo. – Sakura sonaba muy seria, todas lo notaron y decidieron calmarse y tomar asiento, los guardianes se acercaron y le entregaron a su amada chica aquellos objetos que ella les había encargado antes del suceso en Tomoeda. – Haber, vemos donde esta la de Chikane y Himeko. – dijo mientras buscaba en una de las cajas la carta correspondiente de las Ex-Mikos . – ¡La encontré! . – sonrió victoriosa mientras sacaba frente a la mirada curiosa de todas aquella carta donde les explicaría a las chicas sobre su próxima misión. – Verán, todas ustedes con el motivo de aumentar sus poderes, experiencias y responsabilidades, viajaran a las diferentes dimensiones, algunas lo aran para arreglar problemas y otras solo para formar lazos con los seres mas poderosos de las dimensiones, en este momento Natsuki-chan y Shizuru-san están realizando dichas labores. – les sonrió desde su lugar esperando que alguien dijera algo, al no hacerlo ella prosiguió. – las próximas en ir serán Chikane-san y Himeko-chan, ustedes irán donde sus otras existencias y resolverán el problemita.

Pero… eso significa que…nuestras hermanas de línea de vida que no hemos conocido ¿sufren de dicho percance? .- dijo insegura Chikane como no creyendo que eso fuese posible, de solo pensar que no podría besar a su Neko por que al hacerlo le quitaba energías a tal punto del colapso la hacia estremecerse.

Así es Chikane-san . – les afirmo la castaña mientras leía los documentos en sus manos. – según lo que encontré…. La Himeko de esa dimensión le otorga su energía mediante un beso a su amada Kaon, de no hacerlo la mujer de ojos zafiro moriría después de determinado tiempo. Es por ello que Himeko-chan se agota rápidamente después de darte un beso, inconscientemente sus esencias se han mezclado de alguna forma, debido a la ruptura del tiempo-espacio que fue provocada cuando yo … - y se quedo callada rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, su semblante alarmado fue sustituido rápidamente con una fingida sonrisa y se levanto de su asiento. – bueno, eso no importa así que prepárense que partirán esta misma noche. – dio por finalizada la conversación y salió con su esposa de la mano dejando a todas algo confundidas.

Los guardianes tomaron las cajas que su ama había dejado y las guardaron nuevamente dejándoles a las Ex –mikos las dos botellitas que necesitarían y el nombre del enemigo, uno de los sobrevivientes bastardos malditos "Shiren", el que al parecer había hechizado a las hermanas de línea de vida de las Ex –mikos.

Mientras tanto las lideres Yunokichi iban directo a su habitación en completo silencio, Tomoyo había quedado impactada por lo recién dicho por su amada, si bien la castaña había parado antes de revelar algo circunstancial, la amatista no era nada distraída cuando de asuntos de su esposa se trataba, y con lo curiosa que se había vuelto últimamente no pararía hasta descubrir el porque su amada se retribuía la carga de la distorsión dimensional. Tan pronto llegaron a su habitación la castaña se tumbo en la gran cama y cerro sus ojos esperando lo que ya era predecible, las preguntas de su esposa.

Sakura. – le hablo mientras se acomodaba a un lado de su amada y acariciaba sus cabellos. Esta abrió los ojos y se giro para que sus ojos estuviesen a la par de los de su amada chica.

Es mi culpa. – dijo sin mas y se dejo mimar por las caricias de Tomoyo. – cuando estaba en la dimensión del vacio recordé como y por que fui separada de One-sama cuando cruzábamos el vórtice. – se acerco aun mas a su amada y se acurruco en el pequeño espacio mientras Tomoyo la miraba tranquila y seguía acariciando la larga cabellera de su amada castaña. – cuando vivíamos en la dimensión única (algo así como el paraíso, la primera dimensión creada por Cronos) escuche a mis padres hablar sobre los poderes de One-sama y los míos, la verdad desde que One-sama demostró sus poderes y yo mostré los míos me quede impactada, ella de verdad tenia una gran cantidad de energía, inconscientemente quise ser mejor que ella y durante las noches comenzó a entrenar y estudiar, Yue y Kero me ayudaban siempre y me cuidaban, así paso mi ultimo año en la dimensión única, todo lo hice sin que madre y padre se enteraran. Cuando One-sama y yo cruzábamos el vórtice presumí de mis nuevos poderes y ellos nos localizaron rápidamente, me hechizaron y sellaron mis recuerdos, de no ser porque presumí de mis poderes con mi hermana ellos no nos habrían localizado, la energía que libere ese día es la que provoco la distorsión tiempo-espacio, todo esto que esta pasando es mi culpa. – finalizo la castaña con la voz entrecortada mientras se aferraba a las ropas de su esposa.

Sakura, no eres perfecta, pese a ser hija de dioses eres solo una chica, tenias apenas edad para saber lo que hacías, quisiste demostrarle a tu hermana mayor que tu también eras fuerte como ella, las cosas pasan por alguna razón. – le dijo Tomoyo tratando de consolarle. – de los errores se aprende, y nadie mejor que tu para aprender de ellos, tu quien eres la hija menor de los Kinesuki eres la mas poderosa de todos ellos y eso que ni tienes edad para conducir, ni tus padres que son los mismos dioses cruzan entre dimensiones una y otra vez, nadie en su sano juicio mas que tu se desvive por sus seres amados a tal punto de incluso poner tu inmortalidad a prueba, no eres perfecta Sakura, pero en tu imperfección ere perfecta, tu belleza se compara solo con tu belleza interna, así que no te aflijas por insignificancias de cuando eras apenas una niña de 2 años, que es por esos pequeños errores que ahora eres la mujer mas maravillosa de todas. – le dijo para después besarle la frente.

La líder del clan Yunokichi no hizo mas que besar a su amada, la amaba tanto, solo ella podía calmar su afligido corazón en este tipo de situaciones, solo ella y nadie mas, pues era su esposa quien mas la conocía de todos sus seres amados, así pasaron el resto de la tarde, acostadas en al cama disfrutando solo de su compañía mutua, sin prestarle atención al teléfono en el escritorio que no paraba de sonar desde que la castaña despertó, sin recordar siquiera la guerra a cuestas ni a los hermanos bastardos que aun quedaban con vida, solo importaban ellas dos en esa habitación, aunque claro, de no ser por el sonar del celular de la castaña se habrían pasado todo el día acostadas sin hacer nada, y no lo habría contestado si no hubiera sonado el tono que había puesto a uno de sus contactos mas frescos y poderosos, el de Mina Tepes, reina de los Vampaia.

Por su parte la reina de los condenados todo el santo día se la había pasado tratando de localizar a la líder del clan Yunokichi, desde que la castaña había hechizado a su joven lobo este había quedado con la esencia de la castaña y era por ello que la joven reina se enteraba del despertar del primer pilar, había pasado ya un tiempo desde que se aliaron en secreto y tenia unas ganas enormes de verla, a ella y a su esposa, es así que pasando el medio día su joven prometido le había recordado el hecho de que la castaña le había entregado su numero personal, y es así como logro comunicarse con la chica.

_Sakura-chan, ¿como están todos por allá?. –_ dijo la reina de los Vampaia en tono sumamente alegre.

_Hime-sama, cuanto tiempo sin saber de usted, me alegra escucharle. _– respondió la castaña juguetonamente formal a sabiendas de que la princesa odiaba eso.

_Hump, deja las formalidades Sakura-chan._ – dijo Mina con tono molesto.

_Esta bien, espera y te pongo en altavoz, Tomoyo esta conmigo. –_ dijo Sakura mientras hacia lo dicho.

_Hola Mina, no había recibido noticias tuyas desde hace un tiempo. - _le saludo la amatista muy alegre.

_Gomenasai Tomoyo, he estado algo ocupada. _– respondió algo seria. –_ los clanes de magos siguen presionando para atacar en cualquier momento a Tomoeda, he tenido que permanecer en bajo perfil pues ellos no atacaran sin nuestra ayuda. - _suspiro con algo de cansancio, le fastidiaba esa situación, pero era necesaria.

_No te preocupes, no son capaces de atacarnos sin que ustedes se enteren primero, estaremos bien. - _trato de tranquilizarle el segundo pilar.

_Neee Mina una pregunta. – _intervino la castaña Yunokichi con una sonrisa en sus labios. –_ Los Vampaia no pueden salir a la luz del sol, ¿verdad?. – _pregunto aun sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

_Pero que pregunta es esa Sakura-chan. Eso es obvio, de hacerlo moriríamos. Pero…¿porque lo preguntas?. – _inquirió Mina interesada en la pregunta.

_Porque mañana las chicas traerán a vampiros de otras dimensiones y entre ellos vendrán un par que seguramente te interesaran bastante. _– respondió Sakura dando por hecho que así seria.

_¿Vampiros de otras dimensiones? ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que me interesara conocerles?. – pregunto juguetona._

_Porque dos de todos ellos pueden recibir la luz del sol sin que este les perjudique en lo mas minio. _– lo dijo con la pelan intención de que la princesa entendeira cada una de sus palabras.

_¿Qué has dicho?_. – dijo Mina casi calleándose de su asiento y sumamente asombrada.

_Impresionante, verdad. _– dijo la castaña satisfecha. –_Te prometí con nuestra alianza que conocerías personas interesantes y mucho mas, estoy segura de que llegara un momento en que incluso tu podrás salir al sol sin aquel liquido que tanto molesta el olfato de Akira. _

_Neeee Mina, hablando de Akira. – _interrumpió la amatista. -_ ¿podrías decirle que venga por su anillo mágico? Lo tenemos listo desde hace dos días pero no a contestado las llamadas._

_Oh, ¿enserio ya esta terminado?. – _la rubia se notaba feliz desde la otra línea. –_ seguro se pondrá feliz, le molesta quedarse desnudo cada que se transforma y no lleva su traje de batalla, termina gastando mas dinero en ropa que en comida. – _se rio un buen rato, incluso llego a contagiar a las chicas Yunokichi_. – Le diré hoy mismo. _– dijo después de haberse reído lo suficiente.

_Bien, si no bien hoy nosotras iremos al Bund mañana al medio día, las chicas irán a las demás dimensiones en unas cuantas horas y regresaran máximo a media noche, así que para mañana al medio día te visitaremos en tu palacio. _– respondió la líder del clan sumamente feliz.

_Genial, ya quiero conocer a esos vampiros dimensionales. – _Mina estaba realmente emocionada, por fin conocería a vampiros que no fuesen sus subordinados. –_Bueno, chicas no las interrumpo, seguramente quieren aprovechar el tiempo perdido. - _lo dijo con tal picardía que lego a sonrojar a las esposas. – Las _espero mañana, me saludan a las generales Yunokichi, chao. _

_Hasta mañana Mina-chan. - _se despidieron ambas mujeres aun sonrojadas por las palabras de Mina.

Después de aquello ambas conversaron un rato, Tomoyo no sabia nada de aquella situación, de hecho nadie sabia de los planes de la castaña mas que los guardianes de la luna y el sol, y eso molsetaba en cierta forma a la amatista, pues según recordaba ambas habían quedado en no guardarse mas secretos, aunque claro, la amatista no planeaba decirle nada a la castaña sobre el proyectos "Despertar" pues sabia que la chica se negaría rotundamente a que dicho proyecto siguiera en pie. Pero de hecho fue la misma castaña quien le empezó a decir sobre el porque se lo había ocultado, la coas era simple, no quería fugas de información, no quería preocupar a las poseedoras de una triple línea de vida con los problemas de las hermanas que no habían conocido, pero por sobre todo, no quería que las chicas en su empeño por no creerse capaces de realizar aquella misión se esforzaran mas de la cuenta y cometieran algún error, la amatista comprendió aquello pero aun no entendía el porque la castaña se lo había omitido a ella, a lo que el primer pilar respondió "Llevas un peso sobre tus hombros demasiado grande para ti en estos momentos, no podía permitirte uno mas, se que eres fuerte y que eres capaz de sobrellevar la organización sin mi, pero deja que al menos durante un tiempo te siga sobreprotegiendo, mientras sigas estudiando yo llevare las cargas mas pesadas, solo sigue estudiando, para que algún día todos te vean como el glorioso segundo pilar y no solo como la esposa del primero". Sakura lo sabia, sabia del complejo de inferioridad que su esposa sufría cuando ella dormía, sabia como pensaban la mayoría de las Yunokichi jóvenes sobre su amada esposa y aunque ello le molestaba en sobremanera prefería dejar que las cosas pasaran, ya el tiempo y la misma Tomoyo les callaría la boca en el penúltimo escalonamiento después de la guerra, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Tomoyo por su parte se quedo en silencio y ahora era el turno de la castaña en consolar a su esposa. Mientras lo hacia le pregunto si ella quería ir a uno de esos viajes dimensionales, necesitaba hablar con el tutor de uno de aquellos vampiros que traería a esa dimensión, aunque el hombre no se interesara mucho por le destino de su hija, sabia que al menos ella como líder de un clan debía tener la cortesía de avisarle aunque a el no le importara del todo, pero además de ello también quería avisarle a aquella mujer, la madre de aquella joven vampiro y que dio su vida por proteger su mas grande tesoro, debía visitar a Issa Shuzen y a la magnifica Akasha Bloodriver, padres de la mas prodigiosa Vampiro y legitima Shinso de sangre noble. En cuanto la castaña menciono el hecho de que viajarían juntas a aquella dimensión no hubo mas que decir, la amatista simplemente se aferro a su amada y no hubo necesidad de respuesta, ambas sabían que partirían apenas llegaran Natsuki y Shizuru.

Mientras ellas descansaban, algo singular sucedida en aquellas cajas que guardaban los frascos de sangre i magia de las castaña, uno de ellos, uno de los frascos había perdido todo rastro de magia en el y dejo solamente la sangre pura de la castaña; y otro de ellos simplemente se transformo, dejando a su paso solo un extraño collar del tipo gótico. (Ya no les diré mas xD).

Mas allá de las puertas de aquella dimensión, el pequeño cobalt corría a mas no poder, en su boca llevaba la tan ancada bolsa de Té, aquella bolsa que contenía en ella la esencia y cuerpo reducidos de Fragot. La había encontrado en la habitación de la castaña Viola, perfectamente escondida entre las paredes, lo que le había dificultado un poco la misión de encontrarla, pero lo había hecho en menos de lo que nadie creía y ahora corría en dirección a sus amadas dueñas. El olor de aquel Té le era enormemente desagradable, tanto que el preferiría oler la basura misma que seguir oliendo aquella sustancia, por lo que sin mas procuraba correr casi a la velocidad de la luz solo para dejar de olfatear tal objeto.

Llego cuando su dueña de cabellera de cobalto le explicaba a la mujer Kruger lo que estaba sucediendo, estas al verlo entrar las tres mujeres sonrieron con malicia hacia el hombre que permanecía encerrado a lado de la mujer Viola. Este les devolvió la misma sonrisa sínica, como sabiendo que no importase el hecho de que hubieran encontrado la bolsa de su esencia, pues el simplemente ignoraba que las chicas traían consigo la sangre y magia de su hermana menor.

Natsuki tomo la bolsa de Tè entre sus manos y se acerco a las orillas del campo que ella misma había creado, su sonrisa triunfante no fue mostrada hasta que de entre sus ropas saco aquel frasco de sangre y magia de la menor de los Kinesuki y vio como aquel hombre palidecía mas de lo que ya estaba, rio divertida al ver como el hombre se acercaba a las paredes invisibles y trataba inútilmente de detener lo que sucedería.

Natsuki abrió el frasco y lentamente comenzó a verter el contenido sobre la bolsa de papel, al instante la silueta del hombre comenzó a desvanecerse dejando a su paso solo cenizas, entre gritos de horror, suplicas aterradoras y lamentos hipócritas el hombre desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Tan pronto como el desapareció la castaña Viola despertó de su sueño inducido, completamente renovada y con unas energías de miedo (No les dire k clase de energías O/o).

La mujer Kruger casi llora la ver a su amada sana y salva, pero lo que le partió el alma y de plano la hizo llorar tal cual niña pequeña fue el ver a su amada romper en llanto, ambas lloraron por mas de media hora, y habrían seguido de no ser por la inesperada presencia de la doctora Youko, la que había llegado apenas hacia unos minuto atrás con reportes en mano sobre el proyecto que ella y Natsuki realizaban.

La pequeña Kuga recibió los reportes y sonrío a mas no poder, su primera investigación ya estaba terminada, por fin había encontrado la forma de unir su ADN con el de su amada y por fin podrían darle vida a sus amadas hija

hijas, el nacimiento de las futuras herederas del clan había dependido únicamente de ella desde que la castaña Kinesuki le encomendó esa misión, y ahora tras los resultados obtenidos estaba mas que contenta, y eso lo dejaba ver su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. La doctora Youko por su parte estaba igual de contenta, desde hacia ya un par de años que estaba interesada en el tema, pero sus pruebas nunca daban resultados, el hecho de que la lobita llegara como caída del cielo (pork de hecho asi fue xD ) y que por mera casualidad también investigara el mismo tema fue como una bendición, y era gracias a las investigaciones de aquella chica que por fin habían obtenido el resultado deseado, ahora todas las Otomes podrían tener descendencia sin la necesidad del ADN masculino, algo que seguramente alegraría a ciertas mujeres que precisamente estaban presentes en ese laboratorio.

Cuando preguntaron el porque de tanta alegría no pudieron creer lo que les contestaron, ni con toda la tecnología que poseían creían que era posible todo lo que ambas les decían, por fin podrían tener descendencia, era lo que mas anhelaban ambas, en especial la castaña Viola, quien fue la que indujo a la doctora la curiosidad de la procreación entre mujeres.

Después de todo, las cosas no se salieron de control, la misión fue llevada con éxito, incluso la investigación fue terminada en menos tiempo de lo que la pequeña lobita se imaginaba, ya solo faltaba bendecir a la guerrera mas poderosa de toda esa dimensión, aunque claro, el problema de encontrarla era demasiado fácil de resolver, de hecho la habían descubierto apenas llegaron, aquella chica era nada mas ni nada menos que Arika Yumemiya, la otome mas poderosa de entre todas. Procedieron a bañar el diamante azul tanto de la reina como de la joven guerrera, además de ello no les parecía nada peligroso el hacer lo mismo con la Gema de Nina puesto que ella era igual de poderosa que la misma Arika, aun así no se arriesgaron y llamaron al móvil de los guardianes, estos a su vez le dijeron al a castaña Kinesuki y ella respondió que no había ningún problema en que realizaran aquella acción, así que la sangre de la chica Kiensuki no solo había bendecido a la guerrera mas poderosa sino a su mejor amiga y fiel compañera, haciendo el lazo de unión mucho mas poderoso que antes.

Dado que su misión había concluido y que sus hermanas de línea de vida por fin estaban solucionando las cosas, era obvio que tenían que regresar a casa, entre lagrimas de despedida y agradecimientos el pequeño cobalt abrió el portal dimensional, las chicas fueron despedidas de aquella dimensión con miles de regalos, a Natsuki le regalaron una espectacular arma de combate muy parecida a la de la gran directora de garderobe y un traje casi idéntico al de la loba mayor, lo único que diferenciaba los trajes era el sello Yunokichi en la capa y el hecho de que el traje fuese blanco con vistas azules; a Shizuru no le fue de todo diferente, un traje idéntico al de su hermana de línea de vida y variado solo por los colores y el sello Yunokichi en la capa, y además aquella espectacular Naginata que le recordaba tanto a su arma de Hime.

Y así es como regresaron a la ciudad Yunokichi, con sus energías renovadas, con una investigación completada y el futuro de sus hijas asegurado, nada podría ser mas perfecto. Aunque claro, fue inevitable que la castaña Fujino se enterara del proyecto, cuando Kuga se los explico a las otomes la castaña menor se encontraba ahí, así que sin mas remedio le dijo del hecho de que ese proyecto era para el nacimiento de sus hijas, lo que hizo que la castaña Fujino se alegrara en sobremanera, pero por sobre todo se sintiera orgullosa de que su amada cachorrita fuera quien lograra la realización de semejante proyecto.

Y así partieron a casa. Mientras ella cruzaban el vórtice, en el mundo Yunokichi ya habían pasado las dos horas de espera, la castaña Kinesuki ya había mandado los trajes de combate de las demás herederas con sus respectivas dueñas, he incluso ella misma ya estaba lista para ir donde los Youkai de otra dimensión, todas vestidas exactamente igual a las Ex–Himes que habían cruzado ya las dimensiones y que ahora regresaban a casa. Todas esperaban pacientes enfrente del gran árbol de cerezo en la parte prohibida de las cercanías de la mansión Yunokichi; Sakura y Tomoyo llevaban consigo su báculo en su etapa mas poderosa y sus respectivos antifaces, algo que desconcertó bastante a las demás herederas, pero al preguntarles si ellas también debían ponérselos la castaña les respondió que no era necesario, por lo que se tranquilizaron y esperaron a la llegada de las aun faltantes.

Justo de la nada y frente a sus ojos el árbol mas antiguo del cerezo comenzó a desencajarse, el tiempo espacio estaba siendo desgarrado y de entre los multicolores que de ese vórtice

emergían se podía distinguir la silueta de tres seres que estaban a escasos centímetros de ingresar a esa dimensión, todas sonrieron al ver llegara a las tan esperadas herederas faltantes, las abrazaron y les preguntaron un sin fin de cosas del como les había ido en su viaje, esas por su parte no se esperaban el hecho de que sus hermanas herederas las estuvieran esperando en ese lugar, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue el hecho de ver a los dos pilares vestidas para ir de viaje entre dimensiones.

Natsuki se acerco triunfante y le entrego los reportes finales a la castaña Kinomoto, esta los recibió complacida y los guardo quien sabes donde fuera de la vista de cualquier curioso, o mas bien dicho curiosas.

Me alegra que hallan regresado con bien. – les dijo la castaña kinomoto con una sonrisa. – las clases para ustedes serán suspendidas, con lo que aprendieron en el mundo Otome les bastara durante un tiempo; pueden ir a descansar, mañana iremos al Bund con la princesa Mina así que Natsuki-chan, Shizuru-san, descansen o hagan lo que sea que hagan para relajarse. – dijo lo ultimo sin siquiera mirarlas y tan sonrojada como era de esperarse. Por su parte Natsuki se puso tan colorada que casi se desmaya y Shizuru ni se diga, ella de plano si se desmayo.

Creo que aun están algo afectadas por el viaje. – dijo el segundo pilar con algo de vergüenza por la actitud de su amada esposa.

Bueno, bueno, empecemos. – dijo la castaña mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas los sobres con los destinos de cada una de las herederas. – viajaran en parejas, no quiero errores y consideren esto como un examen de alto nivel, serán evaluadas a cada paso que den, sus ordenes son: 1.-Encontrar a la guerrera mas poderosa y derramar mi sangre sobre ella 2.- Encontrar al Bastardo que este ocasionado problemas y sellarlo con mi sangre y 3.- aprender todo lo que puedan de ese mundo. – dijo la castaña con tono autoritario. – quiero que sean cuidadosas, algunas de ustedes entraran a terrenos inhóspitos y un tanto peligrosos. – dijo lo ultimo con tono preocupado. – Chikane-san, Himeko-chan, ustedes irán donde sus otras hermanas de línea de vida, pueden partir en este instante si gustan . – le indico la castaña a las Ex–Miko`s, estas dudaron un poco pero al final de cuentas ingresaron al vórtice aun abierto y desaparecieron, no sin antes despedirse adecuadamente de sus hermanitas menores (obviamente de Sakura y Tomoyo). – Nagisa-chan y Shizuma, ustedes irán y buscaran a Saya Otonashi y a su fiel caballero Haji .- les dijo mientras la amatista les entregaba los dos frasquitos correspondientes y la carta que estaba dirigida a ellas. – en esa carta que les dio Tomoyo están las ordenes especificas de su misión, no las habrán hasta llegar a su destino. – Sakura sonaba algo extraña, demasiado ruda para ser precisos, y sus ojos, desde cuando o mas bien en que preciso momento se tornaron turbios y con tonalidades amieladas y con toques de carmesí, nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera su esposa y todo por que el antifaz cabria sus rostros. – Nadia y Ellis, ustedes irán por los hermanos Kuran, quiero que los traigan pacíficamente, al igual que a las demás chicas, sus ordenes están en los sobres, ya saben que hacer, asi que vallan.

Dio la ultimo "Orden"? si lo era, era una orden, su tono de voz, la manera en que lo dijo, todo daba la sensación de que todo lo había dicho como una orden, tan déspota y de manera ególatra, desde cuando Sakura se comportaba de esa manera? Nadie comprendía el porque del comportamiento de la castaña, y para empeorar las cosas antes de que las chicas se adentraran en el vórtice la líder Yunokichi se disculpo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor y hacia un poco de presión en su cabeza. Para cuando las chicas hubieran desaparecido los dos pilares se miraron mutuamente, una con dudas y otra algo mas tranquila. Se tomaron de la mano y se introdujeron al vórtice para emprender su segundo viaje dimensional juntas, pero esta vez no enfrentaría nada peligroso, esta vez no era mas que una visita entre lideres para la entrega de un rosario y la petición para que una Shinso Pura sangre conociera a mas vampiros pura sangre, y si todo salía según lo planeado, su alianza seria aun mas poderosa de lo que ya era con los clanes Vampaia.

Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. – se decía a si misma la castaña en su mente. _"Por fin estoy tomando el control de tu cuerpo, ya nada estará bien a partir de ahora mi pequeña niña" .- _le respondió Haniu kin desde los adentros de la chica kinomoto. Tras escuchar los pensamientos de su fanix rebelde Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto y no dijo ni pensó nada mas.

No te preocupes, no dejare que ella te controle mas. – dijo la amatista como sabiendo lo que pasaba en el interior de la castaña. – Todo estará bien mientras permanezcamos juntas mi amor. – dojo de ultimo y beso los labios de su castaña, dejando a su paso una cálida sonrisa en ambos rostros.

* * *

Dioooooooooooooooos ! morire, lasrgo rato sin estar por aki, Gomen Gomen pero les traigo buenas noticias, un utlimatum ¬¬ y mis disculpas.

primero k nada encerio lamento el retraso, maldita escuela La ODIO, lo bueno k tengo dos santos meses de vacaciones xD ademas de que siempre tengo palneado mi sig cap xD

este me kedo algo corto pero esk ya no tenia inspiracion ¬¬

ademas de ke no me escriven coments k malas son T-T

y es por ello k les va mi ultimatum ¬¬ "si no hay mas de 5 coments no escrivire el sig capy hablo muy encerio ¬¬"

Me disculpo porla tardanza, ya saben inche escuela, les manda saludos mi sister,

se les kiere un buuuuuuuueeeeeeen xD

ahi nos estaremos leyendo jejeejjejeje

**Sig. Cap: Distorcion y Caos (No me gusta mucho el nombre xD vere si lo cambio xD)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Esta historia es mía, mis ansias de escribir no serán opacadas por un amateur inferior a mi, sonara crudo y cruel, pero mis expectativas son altas y no he de hacer esperar a quienes con ansias esperan mis publicaciones solo por un desequilibrio en nuestros encuentros literarios, vivo por mis lectoras y escribo por ellas, así que sin mas, si aun es tu deseo escribir a lado mío tendrás que crecer o me veré obligada a dejarte ir a tu ritmo y yo seguiré al mío, cabe destacar que esperarte me impacienta y mi única forma de expresarme es literalmente y por desgracia me temo decir que de seguir así, te dejare atrás"

Mi opinión es esa, si ustedes están dispuestas a esperar para que los tiempos de el y míos se junten, yo gustosa lo hare, pero tengan en cuenta que las que esperaran serán ustedes, y mis vacaciones pese a ser largas no bastaran para la publicación de los capis de la guerra, con esto me despido y espero una resolución lo antes posible.

"Mi tiempo es poco y la vida es joven, viviré y hare todo cuanto me guste antes de que mi tiempo se agote"

* * *

**(Ni uno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de sus respectivos autores)**

**:: Distorsión y caos :: (Primera parte)**

Las ruedas del automóvil recorrían las carreteras bajo la insistente lluvia, el frio era tal que fácilmente entraba en el interior de dicho transporte congelando casi de inmediato a sus pasajeros, la oscuridad era tan densa que muy a duras penas podía verse mas allá de lo que las luces de la limosina permitían, los arboles se estremecían al mas mínimo rose del viento provocando sonidos escalofriantes que acobardarían al mas valiente de los hombres, los animales feroces no se hicieron esperar, al asomarse por la ventanilla fácilmente se veían algunos pares de lo que aparentaban ser lobos perseguir el automóvil, pero estos eran repudiados por el mismo pues una barrera mágica le protegía.

En el interior se veían solo dos almas, el aterrado conductor, el cual conducía temeroso desde que había entrado en territorio desconocido, armado solo con un rifle y unas cuantas balas, las que mantenía en el asiento del copiloto, esperaba salir con vida de lo que sea que fuese a atacarle en cualquier momento, miraba a todos lados y cada que sentía la perturbación que los animales provocaban al golpear el auto el se aterraba aun mas, su miedo era inmenso, de eso ya no había duda. Además de el, estaba alguien mas, una mujer de larga cabellera oscura, ella miraba por la ventanilla y aunque no lo pareciera, también estaba aterrada, sus ojos mostraban la clara duda del porvenir desde el momento en que llegaran a su destino.

Habían viajado días, estaban agotados, solos y medianamente desprotegidos ante la intemperie, en el territorio de uno de los mas grandes enemigos de su familia y ambos rogaban para que el dueño de todo ese territorio les diera al menos la oportunidad de hablar. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que aquella mujer y su difunto esposo habían hecho y ocultado, habían separado a una familia, precisamente la familia a la que ahora la matriarca Li acudía por ayuda.

El conductor se detuvo, habían llegado a la entrada de su destino, completamente aterrado observo la enorme reja que se interponía en su camino, la mujer no dio indicios de moverse, el conductor completamente despavorido tomo su escopeta y salió del automóvil para ver si de alguna manera podría ellos entrar a los territorios del castillo que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros mas adelante, el crujir de las ramas puso en alerta al hombre de edad media, tembloroso giro a ambos lados apuntando a la nada bajo la incesante lluvia, el miedo solo era comparado por el frio que calaba los huesos, era difícil descifrar si este temblaba por la congelada lluvia o por el pánico que se palpaba casi a simple vista, el hombre no podía palidecer mas de lo que ya estaba, el quien era solo un simple mortal, nunca espero en toda su vida verse involucrado en ese tipo de situaciones, jamás paso por su mente el día en que lo contrataron que la familia que firmaba sus cheques pertenecía a un legado de magia y misterio, y que ello podría traerle innumerables situaciones de alto riesgo. Cohibido por el constante asecho de los animales salvajes retrocedió hasta que su espalda toco la reja, sin apartar su vista de la profunda oscuridad trato de abrir los candados de aquel enorme portón de hierro mal forjado, pero apenas toco el metal este le quemo la mano haciéndolo retroceder y por si fuera poco en su impresión por lo sucedido tiro el arma que llevaba en la otra mano, dejándolo completamente desprotegido ante la manada de lobos que de por si solo esperaban que el hombre se distrajera lo suficiente para poder atacarlo.

Y así fue como sucedió, apenas el arma callo al suelo lodoso el pobre hombre fue atacado brutalmente por la jauría de animales hambrientos, frente a la mirada impasible y despreocupada de la matriarca Li, ni los gritos desgarradores del hombre pidiendo auxilio lograban alentar a la mujer para que le ayudara a salir de tal percance, pero eta no se movía ni un solo centímetro, ya sea por le miedo que ella sentía o por el solo hecho de desfrutar la escena que presenciaba, sea lo que fuese ella no salía del auto. Mientras el hombre gritaba por ayuda los lobos lo arrastraban en el lodo, peleando entre ellos por mordisquear un poco de aquella carne humana, de no ser por la inesperada aparición de un encapuchado del otro lado de la reja quizá el conductor de la limosina no habría salido con vida. Con la sola presencia de aquel hombre la manada de lobos salió despavorida del lugar dejando al conductor completamente malherido y sangrando a mares. El hombre encapuchado abrió la reja, tomo la hombre, lo curo y se lo llevo con el. La matriarca Li vio que tras la desaparición del hombre sin rostro visible la reja aun seguía abierta, lo que significaba que se le había permitido avanzar. Finalmente salió del auto, las frías gotas de lluvia insistente parecían no tocarla, tan solo un abrigo verde abrigaba su cuerpo pero el frio parecía no hacerle nada, camino el pequeño tramo que dividía el exterior con los territorios marcados de aquella familia a la que había afectado en el pasado, su expresión era digna de verse cuando puso el primer pie sobre esa tierra que no era suya, un tremendo escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, como sabiendo que de cometer algún error seguro moriría, el aura mágica que se expandía desde el lejano castillo era aterradora, sin duda el dueño de aquel territorio tenia una energía sorprendente como para que ella sintiera tal oleada de pánico recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no podía recordar a ciencia cierta si aquella energía era la misma que hacia ya poco mas de 15 años, pero de algo estaba segura, esa energía demoniaca (por así decirlo) se había guardado en su memoria desde el día en que la sintió por primera vez, y ella podía casi afirmar que con el tiempo aquel hombre se había vuelto mucho mas poderoso, lo que la aterraba aun mas.

Camino detrás del que seguramente era sirviente del dueño de aquel lejano castillo, se sentía observada y era verdad, decenas de hombres la asediaban en las penumbras, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, esperando a la señal para atacar si fuese necesario, pero ella permanecía impasible, demostrando la superioridad que decía poseer su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales. Caminaron un par de kilómetros mas, ella no sabia cuanto tiempo había caminado pero podría jurar que fueron horas, se notaba algo cansada y un poco hambrienta, respiraba con un poco de dificultad y sus pies eral ligeramente arrastrados, su abrigo estaba un poco manchado por el lodo, pero ni una sola gota de lluvia tocaba su cuerpo. De repente el hombre sin rostro se detuvo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus apenas visibles labios y por fin le dirigió la palabra a la mujer.

Dejar a un subordinado sin magia ser atacado por una jauría de lobos dice cosas de su familia que eran de esperarse. – dijo el hombre. – llevare a este señor para que sea atendido por nuestros médicos, no se moleste en buscarle, nosotros nos aremos cargo de el. – y la expresión de la matriarca Li era todo un poema, frente a ella le estaban robando a uno de sus mas fieles sirvientes. – nosotros si sabemos como tratar a nuestros subordinados, ni crea que este hombre regresara con ustedes cuando vea como tratamos a nuestra gente, Lord Black estará encantado de que un hombre como Seiki-kun (así se llama el conductor) le sirva a nuestra legión. – y la expresión de la mujer ahora no solo era un poema sino toda una obra maestra, ella ni siquiera sabia que su chofer se llamara así.

Y el hombre no dijo mas, solo siguió caminando hacia el castillo de su jefe, la mujer no dijo nada, creía que de hacerlo diría lago inapropiado para la situación en la que se encontraba, y así era, en ese momento estaba tan enfadada que si hablaba seguramente no saldría bien librada de aquel territorio, se trago su orgullo y siguió caminando bajo la insistente lluvia. Unos metros mas adelante logro ver dos imponentes columnas de roca volcánica, el hombre sin rostro tan pronto cruzo aquellas columnas desapareció sin dejar rastro, per la mujer no se mostro impresionada, solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde el hombre había desaparecido, un inmenso dolor invadió su cuerpo, como si miles de cuchillas incandescentes atravesaran su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, tanto que incluso cayo desmallada al instante.

No soporto el viaje. – logro escuchar apenas consiente.

Era de esperarse, llevémosla al castillo antes de que Lord Black se impaciente, seguro se despertara para cuando este frente a el. – dijo otro hombre antes de que cayera completamente inconsciente en el ¿cálido? Suelo.

Si, así era, el suelo ya no estaba lodoso, no estaba frio ni había indicios de que hubiese llovido, estaba seco y cálido. Había sido trasportada mágicamente hacia otra región mucho mas acogedora para la vida de los de la familia Black, los dragones mas poderosos de todo el mundo.

Lejos de ese lugar, a miles de kilómetros las herederas Yunokichi viajaban en sus respectivos vórtices dimensionales, todas con una misión en su manos, 4 de ellas enviadas a la deriva en busca de un mundo el cual desconocían el paradero, lo único que tenían para guiarse era la fotografía de los seres a los que iban a buscar, per confiaban en que por cada error cometido aprenderían una experiencia nueva, y aunque estaban algo desconcertadas por la reciente actitud de la castaña Kinomoto sabían que no las abandonaría cuando tuviesen algún percance, después de todo Sakura siempre les decía que nadie es perfecto y de los errores se aprende mas que de los aciertos. Entusiasmadas por su reciente viaje querían hacer todo lo posible por no defraudar a la chica Kinomoto, aquella jovencita que en todo ese tiempo les había enseñado tantas cosas y se había convertido en una hermanita menor para cada una de ellas.

Así es como se aventuraron en aquel mar de dimensiones, buscando una puerta de la cual no sabían la imagen y a personas que solo conocían por fotografía, con el peligro de caer en un mundo equivocado pero con la plena confianza en sus poderes y en que pasara lo que pasara las cosas saldrían bien. Viajaron por lo que fueron un poco mas de minutos, se preguntaban mutuamente el cual seria la puerta indicada, pasaban por puertas intrigadas por el que habría en ellas, pero desechaban la idea de entrar en ellas a curiosear pues sus ideales eran otros. Mientras ellas 4 deambulaban por los vórtices Himeko y Chikane eran velozmente llevadas al mundo de sus otras existencias, el mundo de los ángeles absolutos, donde residían las hermanas de línea de vida que tenían aquel problema y donde se había ocultado uno de los hermanos bastardos de la castaña Kinomoto, Shiren. Chikane y Himeko permanecían abrazadas la una a la otra, la velocidad con la que viajaban era mas de lo que la princesita podía soportar, la cual comenzaba a incomodar incluso a la princesa Himemiya, su malestar fue cesado cuando lograron ver a unos metros delante suyo la puerta de sus hermanas de línea de vida pero sin previo aviso una fuerte energía las impulso a tal grado que atravesaron la puerta tan rápidamente que ambas perdieron el conocimiento, ya sea por el choque de energía o por la sincronización con sus hermanas ambas se desmayaron apenas entraron por la puerta.

Algo similar ocurrió con las demás herederas, las 4 chicas deambulaban entre los vórtices buscando la puerta indicada cuando una fuerte energía las impuso hacia quien sabe donde, haciéndolas adentrarse a mundos no planeados, muy contra su voluntad.

En otro vórtice algo muy singular sucedía, desde que las esposas Kinesuki entraron en su vórtice el semblante de la castaña cambiaba constantemente, su actitud era errática y confusa para su amada esposa, constantemente las manos de la castaña tocaban su rostro, como si con ello quisiera calmar un dolor intenso de cabeza, la amatista alarmada acudía a su esposa preguntándole si se sentía bien pero la castaña era tan esquiva a darle un respuesta acertada que fácilmente colmaba la paciencia de su pareja, y el tono con que la castaña responda era tan cambiante, como si estuviese tratando a dos personas diferentes.

En el interior de la castaña se estaba llevando una batalla campal por el completo control del cuerpo de la chica Kinomoto, el fénix rebelde desde antes de que las esposas se adentraran en el vórtice había encontrado una fisura en la conciencia de la castaña, y todo por que el alma de la chica estaba dividida en mas de 40 partes, de no haber sido así ni siquiera Haniu kin habría podido adentrarse en los pensamientos de la líder del clan Yunokichi, pero como el hubiera nunca existe, ahí se encontraba la chica, peleando ferozmente contra la fénix rebelde que de un momento a otro había encontrado su actual debilidad. Ambas eran igual de fuertes, pero en esos momentos la castaña estaba en terrible desventaja, sus poderes que habían sido combinados con los de la fénix y su lama dividida eran la principal causa del caos que había en su interior, y por si fuera poco, la fénix estaba ganando.

Después de unos minutos de insistente batalla, una muy evidente pues hasta la misma amatista se había dado cuenta del problema, desafortunadamente la castaña perdió el control de su cuerpo. Ahí, frente a la mirada atónita del segundo pilar, la castaña Kinomoto palideció completamente, un brillo rojizo comenzó a rodear cada centímetro del cuerpo de la castaña, la cual ya prácticamente no era castaña, su cabello que antes era de un hermoso color café había cambiado a un rojo intenso y su aura que antes era apacible ahora estaba algo caótica, una inmensa oleada de energía brotaba constantemente del cuerpo de la líder Yunokichi, provocando distorsiones en todos los vórtices abiertos, y ahí estaban frente a frente, la gran amatista Yunokichi y la fénix rebelde.

No dijeron nada, se quedaron calladas un buen rato, Tomoyo pensando cual seria la mejor forma de actuar y la fénix analizando a la amatista meticulosamente, ambas con aquel porte desafiante, mirándose con desdén y rencor; de un momento a otro la fénix quito el antifaz que cubría sus ojos, Tomoyo hizo lo mismo, amabas miradas se conectaron y una fuerte electricidad se sintió en ambos cuerpos, sus miradas retadoras solo eran comparadas por el repudio que sentían la una de la otra. Pero por mas que la amatista sintiera antipatía por la fénix, sabia que no podría atacarla físicamente, pues el cuerpo en el que residía Haniu kin aun era el de su amada esposa Sakura, y debía admitir que aunque fuese la fénix quien hablaba, la imagen que tenia enfrente le impedía atacar.

Finalmente estamos frente a frente, mocosa. – dijo altanera la fénix. – Sakura te describía siempre como un ángel, pero yo creo que te ha quedado muy grande la descripción. – sonrió con malicia, claramente quería hacer enfadar a la amatista.

Ella me ve con ojos de amor. – dijo la amatista sin moverse ni un centímetro he inexpresiva.

Así que es verdad, el amor es ciego. – respondió sarcástica mientras miraba con repudia a la chica. – yo me encargare de hacer que Sakura vea la luz.

No te preocupes por ello, yo me he encargado de eso hace bastante tiempo. – le devolvió la mirada con superioridad, algo que molesto un poco a la fénix.

Mirándolo bien…. – le lanzo una mirada lasciva a la amatista, la cual se impacto por este hecho pero no lo demostró. – no estas nada mal. Seguramente tienes a mas de una suspirando por ti en esa escuela donde impartes clases. – dijo inquiridoramente.

Yo… - Tomoyo estaba paralizada, no podía negar aquello pero no estaba segura de responder, pues no sabia lo que planeaba la fénix.

Así que es verdad. – sonrió victoriosa, como si ya hubiera ganado la batalla verbal contra la amatista. – supongo que debe ser difícil ser el segundo pilar, siempre rodeada de chicas hermosas a las que no puedes tocar por miedo a tu esposa.

¿Qué? Yo no le tengo miedo a mi esposa. – respondió la amatista confundida.

Oh, que interesante, entonces si te tiras a aquellas chicas hermosas, el segundo pilar no pierde el tiempo. – dijo la fénix aun mas sonriente pues la amatista estaba cayendo en su trampa.

¡¿QUEEEEEEE? YO NO ME ACUESTO CON LAS DEMAS CHICAS. – respondió incrédula e impactada la pobre amatista.

Oh, eso es mucho mas interesante, niegas lo que haces, eso es poder de convencimiento. – se acerco a la inmóvil amatista hasta quedar justo detrás de ella.

Yo no me acuesto con otras chicas. – respondió a la defensiva la amatista mirando de reojo los movimientos de Haniu kin.

Es difícil creerlo teniendo en cuenta la situación. – susurro la fénix al oído de la amatista, provocándole una sensación incomoda a la chica. – eres una joven mujer casada, sexualmente activa que solo puede tener relaciones con su esposa en muy pocas ocasiones, siempre estas estresada, es normal que recuras a ese tipo de escapes. – susurro nuevamente al oído de la chica, la cual asqueada por aquel acto finalmente se movió de ese lugar.

Fotografía, canto, piano, entrenamiento, estudio, etc. Pero por sobre todo mi amor por ella es lo que me mantiene firme, mi amor por Sakura es devoto y eterno, soy capaz de esperar todo el tiempo del mundo porque la amo, ella es dulce y tierna, confía en sus seres amados y es por esa confianza que me da que yo no soy capaz siquiera de pensar en engañarla. – respondió orgullosa el segundo pilar. – es mas, ¿por que lo aria?, dime una razón para engañar a mi esposa con cualquier otra chica mientras ella esta dormida.

Venganza, lo harías o lo haces porque esta conmigo. – respondió ególatra. – mientras tu finges devoción a tu matrimonio yo me acuesto con ella.

¿Qué? .- dijo apenas audible pues aquello no se lo esperaba.

Como lo oyes, mientras tu eres la esposa yo soy la amante. – dijo orgullosa y convincente, tanto que hizo dudar por un segundo a la amatista.

Que interesante. – respondió sonriente la amatista. – supongo que su cuerpo y sus labios aun conservan ese sabor a duraznos tan delicioso.

Así es, se sumamente delicioso, toda ella sabe a duraznos frescos. – respondió la fénix completamente convincente pero la sonrisa de la amatista no le agradaba para nada.

Cerezas, vainilla y chocolate. – Tomoyo miro a la fénix sabiendo que había ganado la batalla. – los labios de Sakura saben a cerezas, vainilla y chocolate, pero nunca a duraznos. – y la cara de la fénix era toda una obra maestra, su sonrisa desencajada, sus ojos en blanco y sus cejas juntadas en una expresión de enfado. – Sakura me ama mas de lo que tu crees, confió en ella y ella en mi, somos la una para la otra, nada de lo que hagas o digas me ara dudar de su amor por mi. Quizá ella pase mucho tiempo contigo, pero he de afirmar y hasta capaz de apostar mi vida estoy dispuesta por ello, pues se que mientras esta contigo piensa en mi.

Maldita mocosa. – susurro la fénix. De repente un estremecimiento la recorrió completamente, a como poco a poco la castaña Kinomoto retomaba el control de su cuerpo, lo cual creía imposible pues el fragmento de alma que residía aun en el cuerpo de la castaña era demasiado pequeña, y lo vio, vio como el pecho de la amatista brillaba con un hermoso brillo color jade, el mismo brillo de los ojos de la castaña Kinomoto, y de repente, ella volvió a estar encerrada entro de Sakura.

No es correcto decir mentiras Haniu kin, y menos a mi esposa. – susurro para si la castaña. – perdona Tomoyo, no creí que lo lograría tan pronto. – dijo apenada, Tomoyo por su parte se acerco a su esposa aun sonriente.

No te preocupes, era inevitable el que conociera a quien planea robarme el amor de mi esposa. – susurro a unos centímetros de los labios de su chica. – aunque admito que es una chica muy guapa. – y la cara de la castaña se petrifico, paso de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y los celos no se hicieron esperar, pero antes de que replicara algo la amatista sonrió y la beso apasionadamente, solo cuando sintieron que el aire les hacia falta se separaron, ambas sumamente sonrojadas. – pero amabas sabemos que nuestro amor es irrompible y que nadie es mas hermosa que mi linda Sakura-chan. – susurro nuevamente al oído de su esposa mientras la abrazaba, Sakura asintió algo sonrojada dándole la razón a su esposa y ambas se encaminaron nuevamente hacia uno de los mundos vampíricos.

Mientras las lideres Yunokichi aun buscaban la puerta del mundo que visitarían las demás chicas ya estaban en un mundo, fuese el correcto o no lo desconocían completamente, solo Chikane y Himeko sabían que estaban en le mundo correcto, pero las demás no sabían ni como es que habían caído en aquellos mundos.

Nagisa se había desmayado de la impresión, caes desde una altura de mas de 50 pisos era sin duda motivo de pánico, por su parte la joven Hanazono simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos y aplico un par de hechizos de flotación, las innumerables batallas que había sostenido con su hermanas del trío demoniaco le habían enseñado a no alterarse durante algún percance, además de que después de todo era deber de la Tachy salvar a su amada Neko (kero una tachy así xD).

Estaban a unos metros del suelo cuando de repente algo o alguien se les atravesó, haciendo perder la concentración a la podre peli-gris que sin mas remedio cayo al suelo y para su desgracia justo debajo de ellas había un pequeño estanque, inevitablemente cayeron en el y se empaparon completamente, gracias a el pequeño chapuzón la pelirroja se despertó completamente.

¿Estas bien Nagisa? . – pregunto la peli-gris a su amada chica.

Si, solo un poco mojada. – dijo alegre. - ¿Y tu, mi Etoile?. - pregunto preocupada.

Disculpen lo sucedido. – dijo de pronto alguien ajeno a ellas dos, una joven chica de cabellare azulada les extendía una mano para ayudarlas a salir del pequeño estanque. Ambas chicas sonrieron, Shizuma tomo la mano de la chica y después de levantarse ayudo a su amada princesa a salir del agua.

No te preocupes, me distraje, a sido culpa mia. – respondió la Etoile sonriendo amablemente.

Akane, has pasar a esas chicas para que sequen sus ropas antes de que se enfermen. – dijo un hombre de edad mediana, cabellera larga y oscura y bigote. – Kasumi, hija, trae unas toallas. – le indico aquel hombre a otra chica.

Enseguida regreso, papa. – respondió una chica de larga cabellera castaña. Las herederas entraron al modesto lugar y vieron todo el panorama familiar de aquella casa, estaba el hombre de larga cabellera negra, el que seguramente era el hombre de la casa, un viejito calvo que Shizuma casi medio mata cuando lo descubrió mirando lesivamente a su amada chica, una joven de cabellera corta y castaña que las miraba como sumo interés y a lo lejos se escuchaba la discusión de dos hombres peleando por lo que se oía una pieza de pan.

Disculpen la interrupción. – dijeron las herederas al notar que la familia estaba tomando sus alimentos de la tarde.

Aquí están las toallas. – les entrego la joven mujer de larga cabellera castaña. – disculpen a Ranma y al tío Genma, no a sido su intención el involucrarlas en sus batallas, generalmente se detienen cuando alguien mas sale involucrado, pero por alguna razón esta a sido la excepción. En ese preciso momento los susodichos regresaban al campo de visibilidad de todos los presentes.

¡RANMA! . – grito furiosa la peli-azul mientras golpeaba con un mazo, el que saco quien sabe de donde, a un pobre chico de la misma tonalidad de su cabello, solo que este lo llevaba largo y trenzado, el joven de inmediato se detuvo y comenzó a sobar su cabeza.

¡PERO QUE RAYOS HACES AKANE! .- grito enfurecido el chico.

¡ DISCULPATE CON LAS SEÑORITAS EN ESTE INSTANTE ! . – le respondió en el mismo tono la chica, ante esta situación las herederas se sintieron algo incomodas. El chico las miro solo un instante y se entero del porque tenia que disculparse, en medio de su batalla vagamente recordaba el haberse topado con las aquellas chicas. Las herederas no le prestaron atención al joven y secaron sus cuerpos sin prestar atención a lo que en esa casa sucedía.

No es necesario que lo haga. – comento Nagisa sin la menor expresión. – Shizuma, debemos contactar a Sakura lo antes posible, este no es el mundo adecuado. – dijo la pelirroja a su compañera.

De nuevo les ruego que disculpen al desconsiderado de Ranma, mi nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo. – les sonrio de nueva cuenta la chica que las había ayudado en el estanque. – ellas son mis hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki. – señalo a las otras chicas que estaban presentes. – el es mi papa, Soun Tendo.- señalo al hombre de larga cabellera oscura. – el es el tío Genma Saotome y el de a lado es el descortés de su hijo, Ranma Saotome. – señalo a un hombre de lentes y al chico con cabellera azul y trenza. Las herederas se miraron mutuamente y procedieron a presentarse como les habían enseñado.

Mi nombre es Shizuma Hanazono, hermana de línea de vida del antiguo séptimo pilar Yunokichi, heredera del séptimo trono Yunokichi. – se presento la mayor de las herederas.

Yo soy Nagisa Aoi, hermana de línea de vida del antiguo octavo pilar Yunokichi, heredera del octavo trono Yunokichi. – le secundo la princesita con una mirada y sonrisa tan angelical que derritió el corazón de todos los varones presentes.

¡Pero que linda jovensitaaaaaaa! .- grito el maestro Happosai mientras se le lanzaba a la mas pequeña de las herederas, lo hiso con tal rapidez que los presentes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, claro, a excepción de cierta peli-gris que desde que lo vio no bajaba la guardia. El pobre hombre fue detenido brutalmente por un fuerte puñetazo en plena cara, sorprendiendo a los presentes, este cayo al suelo completamente adolorido y daba vueltas mientras vociferaba lo mucho que le había dolido el golpe.

Hump pero que hombre mas débil y llorón. – comento la peli-gris mientas de entre sus ropas sacaba su teléfono portátil y marcaba el numero de su amada hermanita menor. – te dejo sola un segundo Nagisa, no bajes la guardia con el viejito de ahí. – dijo Shizuma mientras salía por un poco de privacidad para hablar con su líder.

Esta bien, no tardes. – respondió la chica pelirroja mientras le sonreía.

Ha dicho que el maestro es débil. – comentaron todos los presentes impresionados por los sucedido. Esto llamo la atención de la pequeña.

Oye pequeña… - hablo desde el suelo el maestro. – ¿como decías que te llamabas? . – pregunto el hombre con tono serio, algo que sorprendió aun mas a sus discípulos. – según oí eras una Yunokichi, ¿cierto?

Si, así es, heredera del octavo trono Yunokichi, Nagisa Aoi. – respondió la chica manteniendo distancia. Ante la respuesta el hombre palideció un poco, algo que llamo la atención de los presentes.

¿Qué pasa maestro? . – pregunto Soun algo inquieto.

Jejejeje seguramente sigue impresionado del que una chica lo venciera. – comento burlón Ranma.

Calla mocoso. – respondió el hombre mucho mas serio que antes. Se levanto del suelo y reverencio a la joven chica. – perdone mi actitud de hace un momento Hime-sama. – dijo el hombre. En ese mismo instante apareció Shizuma, la cual tenia la misma expresión de incredulidad que todos lo demás.

Nagisa, cariño, Sakura no responde, al parecer aun sigue en el vórtice, nos tendremos que quedar un tiempo. – dijo la peli-gris llamando la atención de su joven novia.

Disculpe. – hablo el maestro mientras reverenciaba ahora a la joven Hanazono. – lamento lo de hace un momento Hanazono-sama.

Hummm seguramente conoció a mi hermana, verdad señor Happosai. – inquirió la joven heredera.

Así es. – respondió el hombre, le pareció extraño el hecho de que la joven dijera "hermana" pues el creía que delante de el tenia a el antiguo pilar, pero eso se le olvido tan pronto reparo en el estado de las jóvenes chicas. – rápido, traigan un par de mudas de ropa para estas chicas. – ordeno el viejito.

No se moleste. – dicho esto la chica mayor simplemente toco el cuerpo de su sonriente chica y de inmediato las ropas de ambas se secaron velozmente ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

Neee Shizuma, ¿Qué haremos? Si Sakura-chan no nos abre el vórtice no podremos ir donde nuestra misión. – comento preocupada la chica.

No nos queda mas que esperar, cuando ella salga del vórtice podremos localizarla y pedirle ayuda. – respondió tranquila la joven pali-gris.

Hanazono-sama, Aoi-sama, me honraría el que se quedaran con nosotros. – dijo el maestro Happosai. – me gustaría saber como esta Asakura-sama y las demás Hime´s.

¿Asakura one-sama? .- pregunto dudosa la menor de ellas. – Shizuma, creo que este hombre nos esta confundiendo con nuestras One-sama´s .

Ya lo note. – sonrio

Las chicas decidieron hablar con el hombre en el Dojo, la información que obtendrían de el sobre el pasado de sus hermanas les interesaba en sobremanera, se enteraron de que sus hermanas acostumbraban viajar por todas la dimensiones jugando a las escondidas con el antiguo pilar principal por lo menso una vez al año, y que fue precisamente en uno de esos viajes cuando el conoció a las hermanas de las ahora herederas Yunokichi, fue cuando el era tan solo un joven artimarcial de la misma edad de Ranma (16 años), en uno de sus entrenamientos recluido en las montañas, casi al borde de la inanición fue encontrado pro lo que el creía un par de ángeles del cielo, fue alimentado y cuidado hasta que recupero las energías, pero cuando lo hizo su lívido lo invadió y quiso aprovecharse de las chicas, obviamente este salió mas lastimado que nunca en su vida, entendió que con ellas no se jugaba, les rogo para que le enseñaran cada técnica de combate que ellas habían utilizado con el, después de un tiempo ellas accedieron solo hasta que su hermana mayor las encontrara, termino siendo su discípulo por mas de tres meses, en los cuales trato de aprovechar cada oportunidad para propasarse un poco con la menor de las chicas, aunque claro, siempre terminaba en cama por mas de 5 horas seguidas. Después de esos tres meses por fin las encontró la mayor de las hermanas, Asakura Kinesuki, pero no vino sola, sino que llevo a todas las de mas hermanas incluyendo a se esposa. La líder se mostro amable con el hombre y entre todas los entrenaron por lo que fue el resto del año, para cuando el hombre cumplió 17 años ya sabia la mayoría de los ataques básicos de una Yunokichi de medio nivel así que dieron por finalizado su entrenamiento y el indicaron que si seguía como hasta ahora llegaría a ser un poderoso maestro de las artes marciales, y dicho y hecho, el hombre era uno de los mas poderosos maestros de todos los tiempo, pero nunca revelo el quien le habían enseñado tales técnicas.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas, aquel hombre que tenían enfrente fue el primer varón que fue entrenado por los mismísimos antiguos pilares, inquietas por saber los limites del discípulo de sus hermanas propusieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a cuerpo, el solo acepto bajo dos condiciones, en primera el quería saber el porque parecían no recordarle y el como es que después de tanto tiempo ellas parecían incluso mas jóvenes que antes, y en segunda que todos los discípulos de el pelearían antes, ellas asintieron encantadas y le informaron que si al menos uno de ellos les pudiera rozar incluso un poco ellas se quedarían en vez de ir a un hotel, noticia que alegro al hombre en sobremanera. Ellas le contaron todo lo que les parecía poco comprometedor, solo del hecho de que eran hermanas de las mujeres que lo entrenaron y que era precisamente por este hecho que no le recordaban y que su apariencias era mucho mas joven que la de sus hermanas. El hombre sabia que las mujeres que lo entrenaron cuando joven no eran normales y que estaba fervientemente relacionadas con la magia, pero nunca creyó que sus poderes fueran tales como para viajar entre dimensiones, aunque era claro que las pequeñas que tenia enfrente no tenían tal nivel por el momento pues solicitaban la ayuda de la líder del clan, pero lo que si le sorprendió en sobremanera era el hecho de que la actual líder y hermana gemela de su adorada Asakura-sama fuese tan solo una chiquilla de 15 años de edad.

Para la tarde todos en la casa Tendo ya estaban listos para le combate, el juez seria precisamente el maestro Happosai a espera de su turno para pelear. Ranma se sentía extraño al tener que pelear forzosamente con chicas, algo que según el iba en contra de su hombría, las chicas se sintieron ofendidas pues el alardeaba de su supuesta superioridad en fuerza, Akane no decía nada pues sentía que era verdad, después de todo Ranma siempre le ganaba en los combates, por su parte los padres de estos permanecían a la expectativa, no entendían el porque su maestro había decidido un combate contra aquellas dos chicas. Shizuma estaba algo enfadada por las sandeces que decía el joven de la tranza sobre su supuesta superioridad sobre las mujeres y el hecho de que el les ganaría en menos de un segundo, Nagisa noto que su amada Etoile podría propasarse con aquel combate así que pidió ser quien combatiera en las 5 batallas, Shizuma acepto de tan solo ver lo animada que se mostraba su amada princesita.

El primero en combatir seria el dueño de la casa, el señor Tendo, los ataques de este eran algo lentos, sus golpes y patadas no tenían la suficiente fuerza, se notaba a simple vista que se estaba reteniendo, la princesita tomo algo de distancia y le informo que debía ponerse serio o lo eliminaría de inmediato, el hombre sintió pánico al escuchar el tono lúgubre con que la chica le había dirigido la palabra, un segundo después era la joven heredera la que atacaba sin tregua al hombre.

Lejos de esa dimensión, cierto par de herederas habían caído en medio de un parque, completamente adoloridas se levantaron y tan pronto se percataron de que aquel era un mundo equivocado trataron de comunicarse con su líder, pero fue en vano pues había demasiada estática, lo que significaba que la chica aun estaba en el vórtice dimensional, resignadas empezaron a buscar un lugar donde comer y descansar. Mientras caminaban se encontraron con algo muy peculiar, la mitad de la gente que caminaba por las aceras tenían un par de singulares orejitas, no le prestaron atención y siguieron caminando, encontraron un pequeño lugar para comer algo y disfrutaron de su comida acompañadas por la música del local, durante toda la tarde se la pasaron marcándole por teléfono a la castaña Kinomoto, pero obtenían la misma respuesta, estática, derrotadas empezaron a buscar un lugar donde descansar, no importa donde buscaran simplemente todo estaba ocupado, cansada de buscar se detuvieron frente a un local para comer algo, ya había anochecido y la pequeña Ellis ya estaba cansada y algo hambrienta.

Bienvenidas a Yoroconde, soy Hideki, seré su mesero esta noche. – saludo un joven chico muy entusiasta.

Oh bien, Hideki-kun tráenos dos de tus mejores platillos, un par de sodas bien frías y dos rebanadas de pastel de fresas. – dijo mirando la carta y después de su amada chica. - ¿Te parece bien, Ellis? .- le pregunto a su amada.

Sip, por mi esta bien, y quiero un mega helado de chocolate aparte. – dijo feliz mientras miraba con ilusión la fotografía del enorme halado del menú.

Eso es todo por el momento. – dijo Nadia mientras le entregaba al hombre los menus. Este fue a la cocina y pidió la orden de las chicas.

El lugar estaba casi vacio, a lo mucho había otras 5 personas mas, un par de chicos ya algo ebrios y tres amigas conversando amenamente a unas mesas mas adelante, nada fuera de lo normal, su orden llego 10 minutos después y de no ser por tipos que antes estaban cayéndose de ebrios su cena habría sido amena, resulta que los tipos en medio de su ebriedad quisieron pasarse de listos con las tres chicas que cenaban unas mesas adelante, esto ni Nadia ni Ellis lo permitirían y justo cuando estaban por levantarse apareció su joven mesero tratando de sacar a los impertinentes clientes, estos por supuesto eran muy astutos y noquearon a joven en un segundo golpeándolo con el mango de un arma, Nadia no soporto mas la situación se levanto, saco su arma y disparo balas mágicas que durmieron al instante a los tipejos, Ellis los amarro y los saco al callejón, justo cuando regresaba el joven mesero se levantaba con tremendo dolor de cabeza y su amada Nadia le ayudaba a tomar asiento y las chicas ya se habían marchado del lugar.

Chico, no debes ir por ahí creyéndote el héroe. – le dijo la peli-naranja.

Lo tomare en cuenta. – respondió el chico mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Admiro tu valentía. – dijo Ellis de la nada mientras tomaba asiento. – no muchos hombres defienden a las mujeres cuando se sienten en desventaja.

Tengo una chica en casa a la que amo demasiado, cada que veo a una chica en problemas mi sentido del honor me impulsa a defenderles sin importar mi seguridad. – dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

Eso es admirable, pero… ¿Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias? . – pregunto la ex –cazadora haciendo entrar en la realidad al joven.

Si algo te llegara a suceder…¿Qué pasaría con aquella chica que dejas en casa? . – pregunto Ellis mientras comía un poco de ramen.

Entiendo, debo ser mas fuerte, debo convertirme en un hombre de verdad para así proteger a la chica que amo. – dijo completamente convencido mientras las chicas pasaban al postre.

Esa es la actitud. – dijeron ambas mientras levantaban el pulgar en aprobatoria.

Yeah . – dijo Hideki lleno de energía. – oigan…por cierto…ustedes no son de aquí, ¿verdad? . – pregunto de pronto al repara en la vestimenta de las chicas.

Así es, somos…hummmm viajeras. – respondió la mayor de las herederas.

Oh y ¿ya encontraron lugar para alojarse? – les pregunto de repente, las chicas negaron con al cabeza y sus semblantes decayeron un poco.

Hemos buscado toda la tarde pero no encontramos nada decente. – respondió Nadia mientras jugueteaba con la pajilla de su soda.

Nadia no quiso quedarse en ese lugar de karaoke y cámaras, dijo que esos lugares no eran para eso. – comento Ellis completamente inocente mientras que los otros dos morían de vergüenza.

Oh, ya veo, yo vivo en un pequeño conjunto departamental. – les comento algo pensativo. – creo que todavía hay una habitación disponible, si no les molesta compartir futon yo podría conseguirles uno, al menos no dormirán en al calle. – dijo sonriente. La idea no les sentó nada mal a las chicas ya estaban cansadas y lo ultimo que querían era salir a la calle a buscar donde alojarse.

Mi turno termina en unos minutos, hoy es mi aniversario con novia así que pedí permiso para llegar temprano. – comento el chico mientras recogía la mesa de las chicas. – les traeré su cuenta y enseguida nos iremos.

Dicho y hecho, el joven Hideki salió de su turno y llevo a las chicas al pequeño conjunto departamental. La casera no vio ningún inconveniente en que las herederas se quedaran, incluso ella misma les presto el futon para que pudieran descansar. Era demasiado tarde para que ellas aun permanecieran despiertas, de hecho no lo era, al menos no para la menor, quien acostumbraba quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche observando el dormir de su amada, y dado que regularmente tomaba siestas durante las clases era demasiado obvio que no se dormiría tan temprano como se hubiera esperado después de un día tan agotador como había sido aquel. Nadia por su parte si estaba algo agotada, pero no tanto como para caer dormida apenas tocara el futon, así que se dedico a perder su mirada en el techo y pensar en miles de cosas antes de que el sueño la venciera. Después de 5 minutos ambas suspiraron sin percatarse de ello, se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, sabían que no podrían dormir fácilmente, Ellis se acurruco en los brazos de su amada y la beso dulcemente, Nadia correspondió aquella muestra de afecto y después de haber roto el contacto suspiro nuevamente.

Te amo Ellis. – susurro la ex cazadora mientras acariciaba a su amada rubia.

Y yo amo a Nadia. – respondió la chica

Sabes…juntas hemos pasado cosas maravillosas, desde que te conocí no ha habido día que no estuviese lleno de emoción y no ha habido día del cual me canse de amarte como me has enseñado a amar. – susurro Nadia mientras atraía mas hacia si el frágil cuerpo de su novia.

Nadi . – llamo la joven rubia entre los brazos de si amada.

¿Qué pasa, Ellis? . – respondió la chica algo curiosa.

¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho? .- pregunto de la nada, Nadia dio un brinco del futon sumamente avergonzada, nunca espero que su amada le preguntara ese tipo de cosas.

Pe…pe…pero…que…pregunta es esa, Ellis. – tartamudeo sumamente avergonzada mientras fijaba su mirada en la ventana evitando así que la joven rubia mirara su prominente sonrojo. Ellis por su parte se incorporo un poco y aprisiono entre sus piernas las caderas de la ex cazadora y coloco ambas manos en las muñecas de la joven. Esto altero enormemente a la joven peli naranja.

Nadi, ya no soy una niña, soy tu novia, soy una joven mujer, la mujer que te ama. – dijo la joven en tono serio y decidido, pero aun pese a eso su rostro denotaba tal ternura que era como ver a un ángel. – yo quiero ser de Nadia y que Nadia sea solo mía, quiero sentirme una con Nadia. – culmino su discurso con un nada dulce beso que las dejo sin aliento y prendió el lívido de la heredera mayor.

Se que ya no eres una niña, se que eres toda una mujer, me basta con mirarte todas la mañanas cuando nos bañamos juntas. – dijo aun aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia mientras la atraía mas hacia si, provocando que la joven quedara recostada en su pecho y acariciaba su blanca piel. – y créeme que mi autocontrol esta en sus ultimas. – dijo de ultimo suspirando algo cansada, esto intrigo a la rubia quien sonrió complacida.

¿Por qué te has auto limitado, Nadia?. – pregunto curiosa aun sin despegarse del pecho de la joven. – si tanto me deseas, ¿Por que no simplemente me tomas? . – decía la chica mientras desabotonaba la camisa de la joven heredera, lo que provoco un sonrojo mucho mas fuerte en la chica.

Yo…no… are…nada que…tu no…quieras. – dijo entrecortadamente, le faltaba el aliento pues la situación se estaba calentando demasiado, y no es que no le gustara.

¿Enserio?. – pregunto algo divertida pues su chica se veía demasiado sexy bajo presión sexual. – si harás todo lo que yo quiera…solo deshazte de tu autocontrol. – dio por finalizada la conversación y beso apasionada mente a la sorprendida heredera.

Nadia nunca se espero nada de aquello, sin duda era una de las cosas que deseaba con locura, pero, porque siempre hay un pero (es verdad ¬¬), ella creía que era demasiado pronto para ellas dos, aun que claro, la rubia amatista no pensaba de la misma forma y eso se lo estaba demostrando en ese preciso momento. (muajajaja le cortare aki muajajaja)

El joven Hideki por su parte llego a casa y fue recibido por su amada novia, una linda rubia de ojos avellana (o eran miel? Si no lo son corríjanme) y tez blanca, pero además de todo le resaltaban esas singulares orejitas. Lucia hermosamente emocionada porque su prometido por fin había vuelto a casa, lo había esperado toda la tarde con muchas ansias pues sabia que ese día era su aniversario, y pese a que no harían nada especial ella solo deseaba verlo una vez mas, dormir con y y despertar juntos todas la mañanas del resto de sus vida.

He vuelto. – dijo el joven mientras entraba alegre al modesto apartamento.

Bienvenido a casa Hideki. – susurro la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Gracias Chii, te he traído un obsequio de aniversario. – dijo el joven enamorado muy contento. Del bolsillo de su chamarra saco una pequeña cajita aterciopelada y la abrió para que la dueña de su corazón viese el contenido, era un par de anillos de plata. – estos son anillos de plata, con el todo mundo sabrá que tu eres mas que una Persocom que tiene sentimientos, con esto sabrán que estamos comprometidos. – dijo el mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amada persona especial. – Chii, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? . – dijo Hideki con toda la seguridad del mundo, la chica por su parte le sonrió

¿Por que? ¿Por qué Hideki quiere casarse conmigo? Yo que soy una Persocom no podre darle hijos a Hideki, hay cosas que Chii no puede hacer para Hideki. – dijo sin perder la expresión sonriente de su rostro.

Porque te amo a ti y solo a ti, y es porque te amo así como eres que deseo convertirte en mi esposa. – respondió el con ojos de enamorado. La chica se abrazo a el y unas lagrimas traviesas de felicidad emergieron de ambos rostros. Hideki coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de su ahora prometida y fueron a la cama para esperar el nuevo día con una sonrisa.

(creían que las dejaría picadas muajajaja pues no xD, ahí les va el resto de la lemonada del día de hoy)

¿Como es que había terminado así? No lo sabia, la ex cazadora estaba bajo la completa merced de su "inocente" novia, completamente desnudas bajo las cobijas protegiéndose mutuamente del ligero fresco de la noche, jadeando acaloradas por las insistentes caricias nada castas que se daban mutuamente, ambas nerviosas no sabían como actuar, solo se dejaban llevar por la situación, el como habían perdido sus prendas a manos de la otra era un completo misterio, solo sabían una cosa, se amaban, y nada ni nadie podría separarlas de ahora en adelante.

Pronto la ex cazadora tomo el control de la situación, no podía permitir que la reina de sus días se aprovechara de su cuerpo (¬¬ cosa de Tachy´s) así que tan pronto como pudo rodo sus cuerpos dejando a la joven rubia debajo de su cuerpo, a Ellis no pareció importarle, de hecho era lo que deseaba, ambas se miraron mutuamente y no hubo necesidad de palabras, el brillo de sus ojos era indiscutible, las palabras eran innecesarias, solo restaba dejarse perder en el mar profundo de la entrega total pues es lo que mas ansiaban las dos, y así lo hicieron. Nadia jugo con los labios de su joven rubia por un buen rato, adoraba besar esos pequeños labios con sabor a fresas todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero no perdía el tiempo solo con esto, quería darle a su chica todo el placer que pudiera darle, mientras sus labios atendían los de su amada sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel que estuviese a su alcance, Ellis por su parte no podía articular palabra coherente que describiera todo lo que su cuerpo sentía en esos momentos, las caricias de su amada chica eran el fuego que necesitaba para encender el infierno de su cuerpo a las mas altas temperaturas, tan solo se dejaba llevar por la sensaciones y los instintos que poco a poco despertaban.

Nadia recorrió el cuerpo de su amada con una parsimonia absoluta, besaba cada rincón posible del cuerpo cremoso de la pequeña rubia como si de ello dependiera toda su existencia, sus manos nunca se despegaron de la piel de la pequeña como si de dos imanes se tratara, su autocontrol había salido por la ventana tan pronto sintió la piel desnuda de su amada rubia tocar la suya, cada caricia, cada rose, cada beso, cada acto ahí desarrollado era lo mas sublime y placentero que ambas habían experimentado en toda sus vidas, Nadia aferraba sus labios a la cremosa piel de Ellis mientras esta extasiada por las caricias se aferraba a las sabanas implorando mentalmente que la tortura cesara (si kieres yo cambio roll contigo Ellis *¬*) mas era preferible esa tortura excitante a un minuto mas sin los labios de su chica sobre su piel (tan cerca, tan cerca TnT ). La rubia sintió morirse al sentir los labios de su amada jugar en la entrada de su intimidad, tubo que tomar cada gota de su aun escaso autocontrol para no gemir de placer a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse del placer mientras que su amada no paraba de deleitarse con la parte mas intima de la joven rubia, cuando la peli-naranja sintió que a era suficiente tortura abandono la intimidad de su chica, Ellis hiso un pequeño mohín pero tan pronto los amatistas se encontraron con los zafiros supo que su amada tenia miedo, miedo a lastimarla con lo que haría.

Yo… no quiero lastimarte. – dijo la ex cazadora mientras se recostaba en el pecho de la chica rubia.

Estaré bien, si es Nadi, se que estaré bien. – respondió la pequeña mientras abrazaba al cabeza de su amada.

Si llegase a dolerte demasiado….dímelo y me detendré de inmediato. – susurro algo insegura mientras acariciaba el vientre de su novia antes de ir mas al sur.

Esta bien. – respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Nadia descendió dudosa por el abdomen de la joven brujita, al llegar a la entrada de la intimidad de la chica rio un poco pues la pequeña se estremeció casi por completo, jugó con los labios y la humedad de la chica como si de su juego favorito se tratara, disfrutando de las expresiones excitantes que ponía su amada brujita, pero su atención se distrajo enormemente al ver los pecho de la chica tremendamente desatendidos así que sin mas se dedico a atenderlos (¬¬ k sacrificio), Ellis por su parte sintió electricidad recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando la ex cazadora lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, esta por su parte rápidamente sintió aquella delgada barrera y la presión del cuerpo de la chica ante aquel objeto ajeno, ambas se tensaron, no se movieron por lo que fueron unos segundos y se miraron mutuamente, sabiendo que venia la parte donde la pequeña dejaría de ser una niña. Nadia se acerco a su amada y la beso apasionadamente mientras rompía aquella delgada tela virginal de su amada, Ellis sintió su cuerpo desgarrarse mas en los brazos de su chica su dolor se volvió soportable y después placer, su chica la amaba y solo eso necesitaba para olvidar el dolor, Nadia fue dulce, tras haber roto la delgada tela no se movió hasta que su amada dejo aquella expresión de dolor a un lado, lagrimas escurrieron por le rostro de Ellis, esto asusto enormemente a la ex cazadora, tanto que incluso estaba dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar prohibido, pero la chica la detuvo argumentando que esa era la noche mas feliz de su vida, y Nadia casi llora enternecida después de semejante confesión.

Te amo, Nadia. – susurro Ellis apenas audible por la falta de oxigeno.

Y yo a ti mi amada Ellis. – respondió la peli naranja mientras movía du mano aun en la intimidad de su amada.

Y después de aquello Ellis llego al cielo, la sensación de haberse vuelto mujer a manos de su amada era inigualable, se sentía única, especial, la mujer mas poderosa, sentía miles de cosas, pero por sobre todo sentía su corazón desbocado por el inmenso amor que sentía por su amada novia, el cansancio acumulado y aquella desenfrenada muestra de pasión pronto hicieron que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado, ella renuente a dormir hacia gala de todas su fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo mismo que su amada había hecho con ella, Nadia enternecida la tomo entre sus brazos, la acurruco y las tapo a ambas.

Ya habrá tiempo, hoy solo descansa, yo esperare por ti cuanto tiempo necesites. – dijo la mayor mientras besaba la frente de su amada. Esta sonrió y cerro sus ojos sumamente feliz.

Nadia, te amo y, gracias. – y tras haberlo dicho el silencio reino el lugar, Ellis cayo dormida y Nadia no tardo en hacerle compañía, ambas sonriendo y esperado que la noche fuese lo suficientemente larga para que pudieran descansar plenamente.

En otra dimensión, mas específicamente en donde habían caído Nagisa y Shizuma, la pequeña ya había combatido con casi todos los contendientes, tras derrotar a el mas joven de los hombres solo faltaba la chica Tendo y de ahí la batalla final seria contra el maestro Happosia. Decir que los alumnos del mas poderoso maestro de las artes marciales habían sido humillados en combate sin duda se quedaba corto, la pequeña ni siquiera se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo de sus contendientes, las mujeres Tendo no podían creer que una chica tan dulce escondiera tras su angelical rostro aquella maquina de destrucción masiva experta en múltiples disciplinas de artes marciales, Shizuma por su parte no perdía de su rostro aquella expresión de orgullo por su amada novia, sin duda la chica era una de las mejores en artes marciales, si las mayores que conformaban el trío demoniaco eran expertas en hechizos las pequeñas no se quedaban atrás, mientras las chicas del trío demoniaco aprendían magia las menores se dedicaban al cultivo de sus cuerpos mediante disciplinas en las artes marciales, lo que sin duda había traído grandes frutos (*¬* claro *¬*).

El joven de la trenza tras haber sido derrotado estaba hecho una furia, un minuto, eso es lo que había durado el contra la pequeña pelirroja, ni siquiera pudo verla, la chica era demasiado rápida, ni uno de sus ataque había surtido efecto, la mayores había aceptado su derrota de inmediato, Soun Tendo ni siquiera pudo durar mas de 10 segundos después de que la chica se tomara enserio el combate, Genma Saotome después de haber presenciado el combate de su compañero utilizo su técnica de "El perro arrepentido", dejándolo como todo un cobarde. (¬¬ yo diría que fue muy inteligente xD)

El combate con la mas joven de las Tendo sin duda fue mucho mas interesante y entretenida de lo que todos creían, de hecho era precisamente la razón por la que la pequeña princesa quería combatir, quería saber el alcance de la fortaleza de la joven Tendo, en medio del combate noto lo hábil que la joven era, sus movimientos eran precisos y solo un poco menos fuertes que los del joven de la trenza, Nagisa ni se inmutaba en atacar a la chica, solo dejaba que la joven demostrara toda su gama de técnicas, Akane por su parte se sentía a prueba, y no permitiría que la humillaran, no una pequeña niña de aparentemente su misma edad, pero era demasiado obvio que aquella pequeña niña le superaba enormemente. Al final fue la joven peli azul quien paro el combate pues estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir.

Eres buena, Akane-san. – Nagisa se había acercado a la joven y la ayudaba a levantarse.

No tanto como tu Nagisa-san. – respondió la joven mientras una sonrisa y una mirada decaída enmarcaban su rostro.

Anda, no estés triste. – dijo Shizuma desde su lugar. – ni yo puedo vencerla. – termino de decir con total alegría.

¡ NO LO SOPORTO! . – grito enfurecido el joven de la trenza, saco de quien sabe donde un balde de agua fría y se lo echaba encima a la pelirroja. - ¡ UNA CHICA NORMAL NO SERIA CAPAZ DE VEMCERME, TU DEBES SER OTRO CON LA MALDICION DE YUSENKIO ! . – todos se quedaron estáticos tras lo sucedido, solo el maestro Happosai logro reaccionar y le dio zendo golpe al joven de la coleta dejándolo inconsciente.

A eso se le llama no saber perder. – Nagisa te tomo a broma lo sucedido y reía a morir mientras la mayor de la Tendo le daba una toalla para secarse. – neee Akane-san ¿Qué es eso de Yusenkio? .- pregunto la inocente chica mientras era envuelta por los protectores brazos de su amada.

Ranma esta maldito tras caerse en unos estanques en china, el se convierte en chica cada que el agua fría lo moja. – respondió con una enorme gota en al cabeza.

Wow, eso explica porque mojo a Nagisa. – respondió Shizuma casi muriéndose de la risa, no podía creer que un hombre tuviera tal percance.

Creo que el combate termino. – el maestro Happosai declaro mientras salía del Dojo.

¿Y el combate final? .- pregunto la joven pelirroja inocente.

Cariño…creo que sabemos que el no duraría mas de lo que todos ellos juntos. – y nadie dudo en darle la razón a la joven peli-gris. Todos se fueron retirando del lugar dejando solo a las jóvenes herederas ya la pareja de prometidos. Nagisa aun siendo abrazada por su novia y Ranma recostado en las piernas de Akane aun inconsciente.

Debe ser un problema lo de la maldición, sobre todo para ti, Akane-san. – Nagisa sentía pena mas por la joven que por el chico del a trenza pues era ella quien se casaría con semejante ególatra.

Debo admitir que antes de que el apareciera mi vida era un poco menos complicada, pero sin duda es gracias a el que me he vuelto mas fuerte. – respondió ella sumamente alegre.

Debes amarlo demasiado. – comentaron ambas sorprendidas. Lo que sonrojo enormemente al a chica.

El que calla otorga. - y nadie dijo nada tras lo dicho por la mayor. – sabes…podríamos quitarle la maldición.

¿Qué?. – pregunto incrédula la joven pali azul.

Si, así es, si tu nos lo pides lo aremos. – le animo la pelirroja desde su lugar.

Eres una gran chica, Akane-san, además se nota que lo amas, pero no estamos seguras de que el se lo merezca. – comento Shizuma mientras veía con inquietud al joven inconsciente.

¿De verdad lo harian? . – la cara de Akane era de ¿Suplica?.

Es algo sencillo, lo aprendimos en primer curso. – comento la mayor sin mucho interés.

¿Te interesa? . – inquirió la menor algo suspicaz.

Por supuesto. – respondió embocinada. – haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo.

Y fueron innecesarias las palabras, dejaron al chico inconsciente y fueron a buscar las hierbas necesarias en los alrededores, toda la familia estaba curiosa por saber que era lo que hacían las herederas echando polvos al estanque y el porque la joven pali-azul iba de un lado a otro llevándoles las hieras que molía la joven pelirroja. Akane había puesto una gran cantidad agua a hervir y habilla echado una de las camisas favoritas del chico de la trenza a la olla de agua hirviendo. Ya casi todo estaba listo, solo necesitaban algo que asegurara que el joven estuviese enamorado de la chica correcta, pues era ella quien daría su sangre para que el regresara a como era antes de la maldición, (el amor lo puede todo xD).

Akane salió disparada hacia la habitación de Ranma y busco por todas partes algo que demostrara que el la amaba tanto como ella a el, se sorprendió enormemente al encontrar una caja repleta de recuerdos suyos, desde la cabellera que ella había perdido por culpa del joven cuando recién llego hasta el yeso de su pierna rota, incluso había cartas que el había escrito para ella y que nunca le entrego, Akane estaba tan emocionada que por poco olvida el propósito de su misión, tan pronto lo recordó agarro todo lo que había encontrado y se lo llevo a las chicas, estas se encontraban recitando unos canticos de un libro, en cuanto la vieron le dijeron que aventara todo cuanto había encontrado en le estanque y siguieron recitando los canticos. La familia ya no podía simplemente quedarse viendo así que se acercaron a la joven y le preguntaron por lo que pasaba.

Akane ¿Qué hacen, hija? . – hablo el dueño de la casa. La chica apenas reacciono pues aun esperaba mas indicaciones de las herederas.

Ellas…. Saben como quitarle la maldición a Ranma. – respondió ajena a la situación mientras su mirada aun se perdía en el estanque que ya comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

¡¿ QUEEEEE ? .- gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Silencio por favor. – les recrimino la menor de las herederas mientras la mayor le indicaba a la menor de las Tendo que se acercara.

Akane-san, tu que eres la chica que lo ama debes saber lo mucho que el sufre por su maldición, por tu sangre corren tu sufrimiento y el de el, es por ello que te pediremos un poco de tu sangre para terminar con la maldición de ambos. – decía la pelirroja mientras sacaba de dios sabe donde una pequeña daga. – no te preocupes, serán solo unas gotas y esta daga mágica te curara enseguida. – comento la chica al ver el medio en los ojos de la peli azul.

Akane tomo valor y obedeció, corto la palma de su mano y tras una mueca de dolor comenzó a verter en el estanque la sangre que emergía de su herida. Nadie podía decir nada, solo observaban impacientes a la espera de que esta vez las cosas dieran resultado, habían probado tantas cosas que ya era casi imposible que aquello resultara, para los Saotome la esperanza aun brillaba pero era una luz demasiado frágil que fácilmente podría apagarse.

To be continued…

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaa aki esta, recen salidito de mi laptop jajaajaja ando feliz feliz feliz como una lombriz escribiendo a mil jojojojojo

Si ya se, es un capi maso de relleno pero el lemon me kedo por ahi xD

Grax por los coments si me dan mas de 7 publico la próxima semana mas tardar jojojojo

De nuevo grax por lo Reiews y nos veremos la sig semana si asi lo decean xD

las kiere Sakura-kine

**Proximo cap: Distorcion y caos (segunda parte)**

En el proxomo capitulo de "Mientras dormias"... Sakura por fin llega a la primera dimencion vampirica, Kaon y Himeko se encuentran con ss otras existencias, el prmer ataque de Shisen Li y... mucho mas en nuestro siguiente episodio... xD


	9. Chapter 9

(Este capi esta dedicado a una chica que de un tiempo para acá se convirtió en un gran apoyo, Grax Danny)

**(Ni uno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de sus respectivos auotores)**

* * *

**:: Distorsión y caos :: (Segunda parte)**

Dilema, eso es lo que era, un completo dilema, el como actuar con el fénix rebelde en su interior era un completo dilema, y peor aun si le aumentábamos el hecho de que aparentemente la fénix estaba enamorada de ella, y que su amada esposa prácticamente estaba a dos pasos de sacar sus hechizos mas poderosos y adentrarse junto con ella en la dimensión del vacio para pelear con la fénix rebelde, era un completo dilema para ella el tener que retener a Haniu kin por mas tiempo, sabia de sus limites y ni incluso todo su amor y devoción por su amada serian capaces de alejar a la fénix de ella cuando ambas regresaran a la dimensión del vacio, pues si debía admitir algo era el hecho de que la fénix se las gastaba muy bien distrayéndola, engatusándola y provocando aquellas situaciones comprometedoras de las cuales se había tomado la molestia de no comentar con su esposa, ¿Por miedo a su reacción? Quizá (pobre Sakurita el diablo te esta tentando TnT ).

¿Confusión? En cierta forma, sabia a quien le pertenecía su corazón y sabia que por lo menos de su parte todo estaba bien, era la maldita insistencia de Haniu kin la que la ponía de nervios y la confundía, cuando creía que tenia la solución a sus problemas la fénix surgía con su errante comportamiento arruinando toda posibilidad de seguir un camino correcto, y eso era lo que mas le frustraba, el ver sus planes truncados era lo único que no podía suportar, ella quien necesitaba planear un poco las cosas tenia que improvisar como si de cosas sin importancia se tratara, y la vida de miles de millones de líneas de vida no eran cosa de juego, sobre todo la guerra que se avecinaba, pero con alguien tan terca como la fénix sobre sus hombros las cosas se complicaban día con día, y dado que su estado emocional estaba a punto de colapsar eran urgentes unas vacaciones y era por ello que había realizado ese viaje, disfrutaría de una vacaciones cortas en otra dimensión y regresaría justo al anochecer del mismo día en que partió, además de que necesitaba un poco de la sangre de Akasha. (muajajaj aun no les diré para que xD y no, no es para Mina jojojo).

¿Agotada? Por supuesto, de no ser por su terquedad y por el enorme amor dentro de su corazón la castaña ya habría caído rendida, sus poderes eran enormes, si, pero el cuerpo tiene sus limites, y aunque sus poderes mágicos fuesen grandiosos su cuerpo aun era el de una adolescente en desarrollo, lo que significaba que su cuerpo aun requería de cambios y la madurez necesaria para soportar la carga de si misma, aun así no hacia nada mal su trabajo, y aunque quedaba prácticamente agotada no había tarea que ella no realizara a la perfección, quizá era una terca obstinada, queriendo hacer todo ella misma impidiendo así que sus seres mas amados se introdujeran a su peligroso mundo interior, a veces cavilaba en aquella posibilidad, de al menos no ser tan cabeza dura y aceptar la ayuda de sus demás hermanas pilares, o al menos la de su esposa, pero el miedo a que les pasara algo era mucho mas grande y terminaba por desechar aquellas ideas, apenas y había logrado convencerse a si misma para mandar a las herederas sobre lo bastardos aun restantes, cosa que ya había sido un gran avance.

Aun pese a todos sus problemas internos nada ni nadie podía quitarle aquella sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su trabajo rindiendo frutos, quizá su esposa no lo notaba, quizá ni una persona sabia del porque de sus decisiones, pero todo era por el bienestar de las futuras generaciones, de sus amadas hijas y sobrinas, e incluso por su propio bienestar.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el enfrentamiento de su amada amatista con la fénix rebelde, no podía negar que ambas eran un tanto posesivas, su esposa tenia motivos para serlo pero Haniu kin carecía de argumentos para portarse como lo hacia, o quizá si los tenia, después de todo el que se halla encaprichado con poseer a su contenedor era razón suficiente para explicar su comportamiento. Aun pese a todo sabia que mientras su esposa llevara aquel colgante que representaba su amor ni la misma Haniu kin podría separarlas, aunque claro, seria inevitable la batalla final, pero aun desconocía quien enfrentaría al único fénix sobreviviente de la masacre roja de los Li (cuando Shisen Li asesinó a casi todos los fénix).

Resignada dejo cada una de sus preocupaciones a un lado y siguió viajando por aquel vórtice en compañía de su amada chica, la que por cierto llevaba una expresión indescifrable, parecía enojada, su expresión de fastidio era opacada por su sonrisa enigmática y aquel brillo en sus ojos solo podía verse cada que la chica planeaba algo, lo que llevaba a la conclusión de que cualquiera que fuese su victima sufriría muy graves consecuencias. La castaña apenas estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que planeaba cuando vio a la distancia la puerta que las dejaría adentrarse en el mundo elegido, ambas se detuvieron justo en la entrada, miraban la perilla como queriendo no tocarla, rara vez sentía aquel desplante de poderes terroríficos emerger desde una puerta dimensional cerrada, pero reconocían que todo ese poder no emanaba de una sola persona, si no de tres, dos pequeños niños y una mujer, Sakura sonrió complacida dejando de lado sus miedos, si bien ese poder era enorme sin duda no se comparaba al de ella cuando despertara completamente, y poder igual al suyo solo seria el de su amada esposa, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo y solo eso.

Sakura giro la perilla y ambas entraron a la dimensión con la esperanza de que nada que se interpusiera en su camino las separaría o las asustaría a tal grado de salir corriendo, después de todo el líder del clan Yunokichi era un tanto…..miedosa. (u. u ni para negarlo, Sakura es algo miedosa xD aunque lo a ocultado muy bien últimamente xD).

Lejos de ahí, en una dimensión menos terrorífica se encontraban una de las parejas herederas, cansadas por el conjuro recién realizado se relajaban tomando una taza de te recién preparado, enfrente suyo había toda una familia repleta de dudas, mirándolas como si de bichos raros se tratara, el único que no las miraba tan afanosamente era aquel viejito que de un momento a otro las trataba como si de la realiza se tratara, lo que las incomodaba solo un poco, detrás suyo estaba aquel pequeño estanque que antes era normal, pues ahora en el se escondían "Las aguas curativas de las maldiciones de Yusenkio", todo gracias a la ayuda de cierta peli-azul que por el momento se veía sumamente agotada, tanto como las jóvenes herederas. El trío de chicas recordaban como había sucedido las cosas, desde la llegada de las herederas asta el momento preciso cuando tanto Akane como Ranma fueron introducidos al estanque, la chica no sufrió percances mientras el agua la envolvía completamente, lo sorprendente fue cuando el joven al ser bañado con las aguas frias su cuerpo no cambio como solía hacerlo, simplemente se quedo como un chico, fuera ya de la maldición que lo asediaba desde china.

Cuando el conjuro se realizo se hizo algo de alboroto, el padre del chico tras ver a su hijo curado intento lanzarse al estanque sin pedirle permiso a nadie, incluso ni las jóvenes habían salido de las aguas cuando este ya intentaba curarse, sus intentos fueron frustrados al ser envestido por una fuerte energía que le impidió siquiera acercarse a mas de un metro de las chicas, pero aun eso no se detuvo y lo intentaba a cada que se levantaba, para cuando iba por su decima quinta oportunidad la mayor de las herederas se fastidio y lo mando a dormir con zendo golpe en plena cara que lo dejo sin dientes y completamente inconsciente, si algo le fastidiaba en sobremanera la gran Ex–etoile era precisamente las actitudes de ese tipo, el proceso no duro ms de unos minutos, solo recitaron un par de canticos mas mientras las aguas que habían tomado un color brillante aun envolvían los cuerpos de los jóvenes amantes. Akane sentía curiosidad por saber el porque pudo respirar aun bajo el agua, pero ya había visto suficiente ese día y solo quería descansar lo mas que pudiera, no entendía el porque, pero hacer aquello había consumido gran parte de sus energías, pero aun pese a su cansancio una sonrisa permanecía en sus labios desde que vio frente a sus propios ojos el como su amado no se transformaba mas en chica cuando el agua fría lo tocaba. El joven aun se encontraba inconsciente, ya sea por el golpe que le dieron o la transformación, nadie lo sabia, lo habían dejado a un lado mientras todo se aclaraba, ya después hablarían con el sobre lo sucedido, por lo pronto las cosas debían aclararse para la familia y poner los términos de su ayuda.

Y ahí estaban todos, con las herederas a espaldas del patio trasero y enfrente de ellas la familia única que quizá faltaba en el cuadro era la madre del joven, la que había salido desde muy temprano y aun no regresaba. Todos tomaban Té, solo el silencio era opacado por las respiraciones de todos.

Sabemos que estas cansada, Akane-san, pero debemos decirte algo. – llamo la atención la menor de las herederas. – tu quien eres quien mas ama a Saotome-kun eres la única que le curo de su maldición, no hay poder mas grande en el mundo que el amor, sabemos que le amas y que el te corresponde por el simple hecho de que el se curo, pero…. el no será afectado nunca mas con la condición de que se quede contigo siempre. – nadie dijo nada, las palabras de la joven pelirroja retumbaban en la mente de los presentes haciéndoles entender que el destino les había dado una razón mas para que esos dos se casaran.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEE? . – gritaron todos sumamente sorprendidos.

_Conmigo…siempre. – _pensó la chica mientras aun no salía de su asombro.

Esto se debe a algo muy sencillo. – secundo la mayor algo sorprendida por la reacción de aquella singular familia. – fue tu sangre la derramada en el estanque, lo que significa que eres tú y tu amor la cura que el necesitaba, pero si con el tiempo el llega a olvidarse de su amor por ti y se aleja….la maldición regresara. – culmino con tono frio mientras miraba de reojo al aun inconsciente joven.

¡Escucho eso Saotome! . – grito eufórico el hombre . – seremos familia sin importar que pase. – grito lleno de emoción el señor Tendo seguido por su compañero, el cual después de meditar un poco las cosas dejo su celebración y miro entristecido a las jóvenes.

Señoritas…eso significa que yo….no importa si me introduzco en aquel estanque…yo…no me curare, ¿Cierto? . – el hombre parecía decaído, lo que en cierta forma incomodo a las jóvenes, que incluso sintieron algo de lastima del hombre.

Señor Saotome…. ¿Su esposa donde esta? . – pregunto la menor con una enigmática sonrisa contagiando a su amada Tachy.

Tia Nodoka salió desde muy temprano, no tarda en regresar. – comento kasumi sirviendo un poco mas de liquido a los que le pasaban su taza.

¿Qué tiene que ver mi esposa en esto? . – pregunto el hombre algo confundido.

Solo piénselo un poco, si Akane es la cura de Ranma, entonces….¿Quien es la cura para usted? . – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo aun sonriendo.

Es obvio que la cura del tío Genma es la tía Nodoka . – comento la segunda hermana de las Tendo mientras comía unas galletas.

Suena lógico. – comento la mayoría.

Así es, para que usted se cure, mas bien, para que cualquier maldecido por las aguas de Yusenkio se cure lo único que debe hacer es bañarse con las aguas de aquel estanque junto con su ser amado. – respondió animada la peli-gris mientras abrazaba a su amada. – el hechizo que lanzamos durara por lo menos un par de milenios, dudo mucho que no logren deshacerse de la maldición para entonces. Aun que claro, nada es gratis en esta vida. – todos quedaron en completo silencio no pudiendo creer que después de todo tuvieran que pagar un precio por la cura.

Para garantizar que tanto Ranma-kun como Akane-san permanecerán juntos nos tomamos el atrevimiento de lanzar un hechizo mas. – comento sonriente la mas joven de las herederas. – es algo así como el hechizo de la bella durmiente. – menciono con una linda sonrisa traviesa que fue contagiada a su amada pareja. – Akane-san, durante los próximos días dormirás profundamente sin poder despertar mas que con un solo método. – la chica apenas y podía escuchar lo que las herederas decían, el cansancio la estaba dominando y sentía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente.

Tal cual la princesa que eres Ranma-kun deberá despertarte con un beso durante los próximos siete días. – culmino la mayor de las Yunokichi mirando detenidamente a la joven que al parece tras escuchar esto no pudo resistir mas y se desplomo en la mesa completamente inconsciente.

La familia Tendo se preocupo muchísimo por el hecho de que la joven se desmayara, mas sin embargo las herederas les explicaron que todo se debía al hechizo y al terrible cansancio que la joven cargaba consigo tras ayudar a su prometido. Los padres de estos llevaron a sus hijos a sus respectivos cuartos y los dejaron descansar. De ahí se armo una fiesta en grande, llegando la madre del chico de la trenza nadie pudo resistir el decirle la noticia, esta se sintió tan contenta de que su hijos se libraría de aquella maldición que armo los mas exquisitos platillos que nunca había preparado en toda su vida, las chicas por supuesto no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de acompañarles hasta muy entrada la noche, en algunas ocasiones se les veía intentando comunicarse con su amada líder, pero pareciera que al menos por esa noche se quedarían en casa de los Tendo. Fue así como la familia celebro el hecho de el joven Saotome fuera liberado de su maldición, solo les quedaba el problema de la chica Tendo, pero ya luego ellos se encargarían de que el joven cumpliera con lo dicho por las herederas Yunokichi durante la fiesta; el procedimiento era simple, el chico solo tenia que besar a la menor de las Tendo al menos una vez al día durante la próxima semana, de no hacerlo no solo no se curaría completamente de la maldición sino que la chica nunca despertaría de su largo sueño, tal como la bella durmiente tendría que ser despertada con un dulce beso durante 7 días seguidos.

Cuando la fiesta termino todos fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, la habitación de visitas era ocupada por los Saotome por lo que nadie sabia donde podrían alojar a las jóvenes herederas, lo único que tenían disponible era el Dojo, las chicas no mostraron desagrado, era obvio que no importara el lugar ellas sabrían como arreglárselas para descansar plenamente, valiéndose de su amada magia hechizaron cada rincón de aquel Dojo para asemejarlo un poco a una habitación, habían transformado humildes futones en una espectacular cama digna de la realeza. (k inteligentes xD) Y así pasaron el resto de la noche, tranquilas y ajenas a lo que en las dimensiones sucedía.

En la dimensión de donde provenían las lideres Yunokichi, lejos de la región de Japón y de cualquier provincia poblada por humanos se encontraba el reino prohibido a los ojos de todo ser vivo ajeno al mundo místico, el mundo de los dragones, la región de Lord Black, Lord Satoshy Black, quien odiaba mas que nada en el mundo a la comunidad de magos y hechiceras; precisamente en ese mismo territorio desconocido para mas de medo mundo mágico se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que Hieran Li, casi inconsciente en lo que parecía un lujoso mueble.

Sus sentidos le indicaban que había cambiado el ambiente en el que se encontraba, ya no llovía, el suelo donde estaba recostada era cálido y acogedor, ya no era húmedo, de hecho no era ni siquiera el suelo, era algo mas acolchonado y cómodo, apenas consiente de lo que sucedía recobro la conciencia sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Frente a ella podía sentir la presencia imponente de alguien sumamente poderoso, sabia de quien se trataba, solo había sentido aquella presencia una vez en su vida y jamás la olvidaría, aterrada prefirió mantenerse inmóvil pues el aura de aquel ser despedía cierto enojo y fastidio, quizá debido a la presencia de la matriarca Li.

Levántese de una vez, no crea que soy demasiado tonto como para pasar por desapercibido el echo de que despertó hace ya unos minutos. – comento aquel ser con tono autoritario, de inmediato la mujer se levanto casi temblando, mas su orgullo le impidió demostrarlo tan abiertamente. – y bien, dígame que quiere antes de que me arrepienta. – dijo el hombre mientras dejaba unos papales en la mesa y ponía toda su atención en la mujer.

Esta antes de decir cualquier cosa se distrajo con la decoración del lugar, todo le resultaba desagradable, las paredes eran de piedra oscura, la alfombra era de un rojo tan intenso que fácilmente se confundiría con sangre, habitación carecía de luminosidad y vida, solo un gran ventanal tras una gruesa cortina azul marino daba a las afueras de la oscura habitación, la que por cierto era iluminada escasamente por velas encendidas en lugares estratégicos, lo que había que la estancia fuese un poco calurosa, había cuadros de los dragones mas horripilantes que jamás hubiera visto, pero hubo un cuadro en particular que llamo la atención del a mujer y que prácticamente la puso a temblar visiblemente, en el aparecían dos jóvenes chicas vestidas de blanco, ambas con largas cabelleras negras, la mas alta de ellas con cierto toque rojizo en sus ojos y la mas pequeña poseía un par de ojos color Zafiro, ambas de piel ligeramente tostada; y detrás de ellas se encontraba el rigente de la región donde se hallaba en esos momentos, un hombre alto y fornido, con una carismática sonrisa nada parecida a la expresión actual, de ojos negros como la noche, piel tostada y cabello castaño oscuro.

Deje de perder mi tiempo y hable de una vez. – exigió el hombre exaltándose mientras golpeaba la mesa completamente iracundo.

Vera … - carraspeo un poco para disimular su nerviosismo. – supongo que ya estará enterado de la guerra contra las Yunokichi Lord Black.

Son asuntos que no nos conciernen a nosotros. – comento el hombre con el seño fruncido. - pero no hay ser en este mundo que no este al tanto de la guerra mágica contra las Yunokichi, algo sumamente estúpido, si me lo preguntan. – respondió aquel imponente rigente mientras retomaba sus deberes como gobernante, restándole importancia a la hechicera.

Al contrario Lord Black, no es nada estúpido querer salir de la dictadura impuesta por aquellas mujeres, se han adueñado de territorios de todos los mundos mágicos que no seria de extrañarse el que pronto se adueñaran de sus tierras. – dijo la mujer mientras se acomodaba un poco mas en su asiento.

No me crea un iluso, ambos sabemos muy bien que ellas no atacan sin razón alguna. – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pero ambos sabemos que incluso con esta guerra ellas no se detendrán ante nada. – se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la mesa, el miedo aun corría por sus venas pero eso no la detuvo.

¿O es demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida al enfrentarme directamente? . – dijo el hombre poniéndose sumamente serio.

Dejémonos de rodeos Lord Black, únase a nosotros. – la matriarca golpeo levemente la mesa con ambas manos.

¿QUE LE HACE CREER QUE ACPETARE? . – grito furioso tras la reacción de la mujer.

Porque yo se el paradero de un miembro de su familia desaparecido. – respondió triunfante. El hombre palideció y de inmediato se escacho un estruendo en las afueras de la estancia, en segundo después entro una joven y hermosa chica no mayor a los 18 años y de unos lindos ojos como zafiros hecha una furia.

¡DIME DONDE ESTA, DIME DONDE TIENEN A MI ESPOSA, DIMELO! .- grito la chica completamente furiosa mientras zarandeaba estrepitosamente a la mujer.

Zafira, hija, tranquilízate. – pidió el hombre sin mostrar su lado vulnerable nuevamente, la joven iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada fría de su padre soltó a la mujer y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones.

No me iré de aquí hasta que ella hable. – susurro Zafira mas para si que para su padre, pero este le escucho claramente.

Tiene 5 minutos para hablar antes de que me exaspere y le acecine en este mismo lugar. – comento el hombre mientras se sentaba cómodamente en su lugar y miraba a la mujer con reproche. Ante esto la matriarca sonrió ególatra y victoriosa.

Vera señor Black, todo el concilio de hechiceros movió cielo mar y tierra para encontrar a esa persona, lamentablemente topamos con la noticia de que fue secuestrada por nada mas ni nada menos que las Yunokichi. – las palabras fueron dichas con sumo cuidado, las expresiones de la hechicera fueron escudriñadas meticulosamente por la joven heredera de los dragones, y a cada palabra podía notar como la mujer mentía descaradamente, lo único que dijo y noto que fue verdad era el hecho de que sabia donde encontrarla y el hecho de que estaba con las Yunokichi. – tenemos un par de infiltrados en la organización y podemos asegurar que su familiar se encuentra bien. – ante tales palabras la joven dragón no encontró vestigio de alguna mentira, lo que significaba que su amada esposa si estaba en el lugar sagrado de las Yunokichi, pero la pregunta era ¿Porque?.

_Debo hacerlo, debo leer su mente, sino lo hago no sabré la vedad, maldición, desearía haber aprendido a hacerlo antes de que se la llevaran. – _pensaba Zafira mientras mordía su labio inferior por la impotencia. Sus puños se enroscaban tan fuertemente que en poco tiempo comenzaron a sangras las palmas de su manos.

únanse a nosotros para derrotar a las Yunokichi y recuperemos al miembro de la familia que les fue arrebatado. – la sonrisa de Hieran Li era sumamente arrogante y escondía algo detrás de ella, lo que puso en alerta a la heredera Black.

No lo hagas papa. – Zafira se levanto de su asiento y encaro a la matriarca de los Li. – no confió en esta mujer. – dijo mirando a su padre directamente.

No creo que las pequeñas deban meterse en asuntos de mayores, anda a jugar con tus muñecas o a practicar tus modales con tu madre. – respondió groseramente la mujer dándole palmaditas en el hombro derecho a la joven, esta tras escuchar esto tono de la matriarca Li la tomo del a muñeca y la azoto contra el suelo en un rápido movimiento.

Nunca vuelva a mencionar a mi madre con su asquerosa boca de hechicera. – tras lo ultimo la joven salo de la estancia rumbo al único lugar donde podría encontrar respuestas a su preguntas. La matriarca Li quedo sumamente adolorida después de aquello, nunca se espero tal reacción por parte de la heredera Black, indignada se levanto del suelo y miro a el hombre como si fuese la peor de las escorias.

Malos padres crían malos hijos. – dijo fuerte y claro.

Lo dice por experiencia propia he de afirmarlo. – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, lo que enfureció a la señora a tal punto de dar media vuelta para irse de ese lugar.

Piense en lo que le he dicho Lord Black, únanse a nosotros y recuperaran a la hija política que perdió. Cuando tenga decidido el que hacer vallan usted y su hija al parque central de Hong Kong, ahí los estaremos esperando. – comento de ultimo antes de salir del lugar.

En ese mismo instante la joven heredera dragones caminaba por los mas oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras del castillo de su padre, su destino era el laboratorio científico que su amada madre le había entregado antes de morir. Al entrar a la habitación fue recibida por las decenas de científicos que de inmediato le entregaron decenas de informes que revisar, ellas los tomo e ignoro a cada uno de los que requerían su atención y fue directo a su despacho, al llegar tiro todo en el escritorio y busco entre los cajones la tan preciada tarjeta y la dirección de aquel hombre que le ayudaría a resolver de una vez por todas el misterios de la desaparición de su esposa. Tan rápido como la encontró pidió a todo su personal el que repararan la puerta al mundo humano pues se había dañado por la caída de un rayo en una de las antenas exteriores justamente donde ella quería ir, Inglaterra.

Precisamente en el mundo Yunokichi algo estaba sucediendo. Todo parecía normal para todo mundo en el instituto, a acepción de que aparentemente las herederas Yunokichi no tenían clases en su aula, lo que ponía algo triste el ambiente. Era precisamente la hora del descanso, todas las alumnas tomaban sus alimentos en la cafetería o en las afueras buscando en que entretenerse, todas sonreían a sus compañeras en un ambiente de sana convivencia, nadie se odiaba pues todas amaban e idolatraban a una misma persona, mas bien dicho personas, y esas eran tanto las herederas Yunokichi si como también las jóvenes Sensei´s Daidouji y Kinomoto, pero había cierto par de chicas que no parecían nada contentas la una con la otra, y eran precisamente las primas Li.

Meiling estaba sumamente enojada con su prima, todo porque gracias a ella, el consejo estudiantil la había mandado a llamar pues era la única familia que tenia permitido entrar en los territorios Yunokichi, y de no ser por el errático comportamiento arisco de Saya, Meiling no habría tenido que dar la cara para asegurar que la chica se comportaría de ahora en adelante, algo que sencillamente no sucedería, resignada al comportamiento de su prima comía su almuerzo sin ningún interés en el, solo comía por comer aunque no le apeteciera, además no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de probar los platillos de la cafetería cada que podía. La otra por su parte no tenia apetito alguno, las nauseas por la comida humana la recurrían constantemente y desde hacia un tiempo ansiaba comer cosas poco salubres, desde tierra asta desechos de los restaurantes en estado casi de descomposición, nadie lo había notado y no porque la hacia lo hiciera todo a escondidas, sino porque a nadie le importaba lo que esta hiciera con su vida, se había ganado el odio de toda la institución casi desde el primer día, las otras alumnas de vez en cuando conversaban con Meiling, sobre todo porque esta parecía no estar de acuerdo con las acciones de Saya y por el hecho de que era la alumna numero uno después de las chicas extranjeras que habían ingresado a destiempo en la institución.

Sin duda ambas chicas eran como el Yin y el Yang, al menos hasta cierto punto. Solo una podía vivir sin la otra, y la otra comenzaba a depender terriblemente de aquella que prácticamente ya no la necesitaba. Saya Li necesitaba mas a su prima de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Vamos Mei, ayúdame, solo distrae a las Sensei´s mientras entro a la sala directiva y sustraigo la información del computador principal. – suplicaba Saya mientras jugaba desinteresadamente con su comida, lo que molestaba mucho a la pelinegra de ojos rojos.

Saya, deja de jugar con tu comida, los alimentos son sagrados. – le reprendió la morena mientras le quitaba el tenedor a su prima.

No molestes con eso de nuevo, anda Mei, ayúdame. – insistía esta con cara de cachorro a medio morir.

Y tu no me fastidies de nuevo con eso, te dije antes de entrar a la escuela que no te ayudaría en nada, es problema tuyo. – dio por finalizada la conversación y mordió una tostada con mermelada ignorando los reproches de su prima impertinente.

Llena de furia saya golpeo la mesa asustando a todas las chicas excepto a su prima, la cual ya esperaba tal reacción, y se alejo iracunda tirando todo a su paso, a punto estuvo de golpear a alguien de no ser por que la chica a la que iba a golpear era nada mas ni nada menos que la loba de cobalto Kuga Natsuki, la que por cierto provoco todo un alboroto entre las chicas cuando la vieron entrar a la cafetería. Aterrada la impertinente salió como bólido del lugar con un tremendo nudo en la garganta, saberse en la misma habitación que las herederas de lo que ella consideraba "El infierno Yunokichi", el miedo era obvio pues no hacia mucho que había recibido sendas palizas, de las cuales aun no se recuperaba por completo, por parte de las herederas Yunokichi. Había cruzado toda la institución en busca de refugio, por alguna razón tras ver a la loba de cobalto y dejarla en la cafetería sintió como desde entonces como si alguien la estuviera observando, todo a su alrededor le parecía extraño y sospechoso, las miradas desconectadas de las alumnas que la veían pasar se tornaban a su perspectiva sumamente inquietantes, tambaleaba al caminar y miraba a todos lados de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que estaba perdiendo la razón. Pese a que muchas de las chicas la observaron extraña, ni una de ellas se le acerco para preguntarle por su bienestar, era bien sabido que aquella chica de ojos chocolate repudiaba cada aspecto posible de su amada institución y de la maravillosa ciudad que había alojado a cada una de las estudiantes, lo que claramente ponía en su contra a todo residente posible de la ciudad.

Temblando tal cual nena asustada, Saya Li retorno a su habitación. Su cuerpo tembloroso no fue tranquilizado ni por el centenar de hechizos que ella misma se lanzaba con el afán de saberse estable, sucumbida en la paranoia de aun ser observada serró todas las ventanas y bajo las gruesas cortinas para imposibilitar a su enemigo la visión de su refugio momentáneo. Miles de pensamientos sin sentido cruzaban su mente, atareada se recostó en su cama y rogo a sus dioses el que le trajeran paz.

_Pobre de ti escoria de la existencia, pretendes escapar de lo inevitable, aun sabiendo que en tu destino esta marcado el obedecerme, tal y como lo hizo tu padre. – _escucho a una voz decirle entre la oscuridad de la habitación, alterada se levanto de la cama y busco a su enemigo por medio de su energía mágica.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a nombrar a mi padre? Sal de donde quiera que estés y te romperé los huesos en miles de pedazos. – dijo Saya en tono enfurecido.

_Pobre niño estúpido, si aun no te has dado cuenta por ti solo del quien soy significa que nada te han dicho de mi, tu sucia madre seguramente a callado para protegerte de tu destino, pero …. ¿Cómo protegerte de algo que ya esta escrito? Tu madre es mas que una estúpida por negarse a hablarte de mi.- _tras lo dicho por aquella voz Saya se enfureció aun mas, no podía sentir a su enemigo, abrió las ventanas para ver si este se encontraba fuere de ellas, pero no había nadie, aun eran horas de clase y solo ella se atrevía a saltarse las cátedras, desesperada busco nuevamente en la habitación, pero no encontró a nadie, solo el eco de aquella risa malévola que la ponía de nervios.

¡BASTA! . – grito Saya mientras se hincaba, tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos y casi al borde de las lagrimas. Ante esto la voz soltó tal risotada que termino por desesperar a la chica.

_Me recuerdas tanto a tu estúpido padre, ese casi se vuelve loco cuando le hablaron de mi. – _comento entre risas._ – pero este no es el momento para regocijarme con la mediocridad de tu familia, siento la esencia de "La escoria" despertando. – _murmuro la voz con un tono severo_. – escucha mocoso, te daré el poder que desees si me ayudas con mi venganza. – _le propuso sin miramientos. Saya se levanto de su cama tras oír esto y miro el espejo que tenia justo enfrente de ella, la imagen que vio la sorprendió a tal grado que se alejo de la imagen, en el espejo podía verse claramente una sobra verdosa con mirada rubí. – _Te daré todo lo que siempre has deseado, solo ayúdame con mi venganza y todo lo que anhelas será tuyo en un santiamén. – _dijo la imagen del espejo, todo aquello sonaba demasiado tentador para Saya.

Como he de saber que dices la verdad, dime quien eres, que es lo que deseas y lo pensare. – dijo arrogante la chica de ojos chocolate aun con miedo en su voz.

_Pequeño bastardo. - _respondió iracundo mientras en la imagen del espejo la sobra mostraba unos filosos dientes dispuestos a atacar. – _te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida y me sales con estupideces de humanos, bien, te responderé. – _comento un poco mas calmado. – _seguramente habrás oído de mi, quizá aunque sea solo mi nombre, yo soy ….Shisen Li, el dragón legendario._

¿Qué? Shisen Li, el Shisen Li que derroto a todos los fénix malignos de la tierra, ¿Ese Shisen Li… eres tu? .- pregunto incrédulo.

_Si mocoso, soy ese Shisen Li, ahora dime, ¿Aceptas?.- _pregunto nuevamente con la satisfacción de ser conocido como el acecino de millares de fénix considerados malignos cuando el perverso fue solo el. Saya tentada por la posibilidad de cumplir sus anhelos no lo pensó ni un minuto.

Acepto. – respondió con una sonrisa de seguridad.

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos de haber aceptado cuando esta ya se había arrepentido, y todo tras sentir un intenso dolor cubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aterrada miro el espejo para suplicarle a la sombra el que desistiera de su reciente pacto, lo que vio la dejo en completo estado de shock, en lo que antes era su reflejo solo se podía distinguir una bruma grisácea envolviéndole completamente, aterrada y casi inmóvil por el dolor, se acerco al espejo y toco el vidrio que antes era su reflejo para pocos segundos después caer desmayada, tanto por el impacto de la imagen como por el inmenso dolo que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Mientras ella dormía algo extraño sucedía, tanto en esa habitación como en las afueras de la residencia. En las calles todas las Yunokichi se percataron de ello, una fuerza extraña apareció en el ambiente inmovilizando a más de la mitad de la población, el cielo se oscureció de repente poniendo en estado de alerta a toda la población, las clases en la institución fueron detenidas pues las Sensei´s a sabiendas de que este era un suceso extraño dejaron aun lado la cátedra, sacaron sus armas mágicas de combate y precedieron a proteger a sus estudiantes de lo que sea que fuese a pasar. Las estudiantes algo intranquilas miraban a todos lados como buscando lo que les imponía aquel sentimiento de miedo, en todos los salones las chicas se aglomeraban en el centro de sus respectivas aulas buscando sentirse mas seguras, las Yunokichi de elite encargadas de cada aula tras ver la reacción de las chicas procedieron a colocar un campo de fuerza en toda la institución logrando así un poco de confort en las estudiantes. Las miembros del consejo estudiantil tras sentir esto no dudaron en apoyar a las profesoras y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos ataviadas con sus trajes de combate y armas en mano, a su misma vez las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento se les unieron montando guardia en los alrededores de la escuela los guardianes de las cartas también permanecieron en sus respectivas aulas en su verdaderas apariencias para proteger a sus estudiantes y salir a combate por si llegase a suceder algo inesperado, por su parte Nakuru no se había detenido y había salido de las instalaciones de la escuela mucho antes de que el campo de fuerza fuese creado, todo para ir a la ciudad y ver si podía ayudar en algo.

En el centro de la ciudad todas las Yunokichi habían dejado todo lo que con anterioridad estaban haciendo y miraban expectantes los acontecimientos en el cielo negruzco. En el concilio la ex profesora de primaria y actual directora de la institución Yunokichi buscaba algún indicio de quien podría haber hecho aquello. La loba de cobalto y su amada prometida apenas habían reingresado a la mansión Yunokichi cuando paso todo aquello, aquel día solo habían ido a ver como estaban las cosas con las chicas de su dimensión y al ver que todo estaba tranquilo se retiraron a descansar como la castaña Kinomoto les había propuesto apenas llegaron de su misión. Tras haber puesto un solo pie en su habitación, toda la mansión cerro puertas y ventanas, encerrándolas en su alcoba, y sin importar lo que hicieran, ellas no podrían salir de ahí, pues el sistema de seguridad de la mansión solo podría ser desactivado cuando el peligro desapareciera, sucumbidas ante la inquietud procuraron no alterarse, llamaron al cuartel general de las generales Yunokichi de elite para saber acerca de lo que sucedía, una de las generales les contesto "Ojuo-samas, por favor quédense tranquilas, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto, descansen en su habitación, deben estar cansadas por el viaje que realizaron, no se preocupen por las estudiantes y sus amigas, ellas están seguras en la fortaleza que ahora es la institución, por favor traten de no alterarse, en esta ciudad no pasa nada sin que Kinesuki-sama se entere y tome cartas en el asunto", tras lo dicho la general se despidió dejando a las herederas un poco mas tranquilas.

En la habitación de Saya algo sumamente particular ocurría. Esta desde su desmayo no se entero de absolutamente de nada de lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, se mantuvo en un profundo sueño del cual no podía salir, en su mundo de ensueños tenia todo lo que deseaba, tenia una familia normal, una hermosa novia de ojos jade, un inmenso poder mágico envidiable, su padre aun vivía, su madre le temía y sus hermanas lo respetaban, se veía a si mismo ya mayor con una bonita familia, con un hijo con los ojos de su amada Sakura y su viva apariencia, el cual con sigo traía un inmenso poder mágico enorgulleciendo a su familia, mas todo que era un simple y dulce sueño se vio frustrado por la realidad, vio en sus pesadillas la boda de su amada Sakura con la heredera Daidouji, vio el derroque de su familia ante todo el concilio de hechiceros por nada mas ni nada menos que las Yunokichi, vio la caída de su legado y así mismo se vio casi al borde de la muerte sin ningún vestigio de honor o descendencia. Al mismo tiempo en que ella soñaba su cuerpo sufría a mares, su poderes que antes era insignificantes aumentaban con cada segundo que su sangre era invadida por el veneno de Shisen Li, su cuerpo que apenas era el de un ser humano, al ser asaltado por el poder del dragón, se convulsionaba estrepitosamente sin que nada lo detuviera.

Habían pasado tan solo quince minutos cuando la travestido por fin despertó, bañada en sudor, casi sin aliento y con múltiples dolores en todo su cuerpo se levanto del suelo y se recostó en la cama mirando el techo sin percatarse de la oscuridad que había en las afueras.

_¡Que haces ahí acostado! – _le recrimino la voz del dragón_. - Acabas de recibir un enorme poder y lo primero que haces es dormir, ¿Qué no te fue suficiente el tiempo que te mande a dormir? _. – comento sarcástico el dragón en la mente de la chica para después carcajearse sin mayor premura.

No hubo necesidad de respuesta, Saya ni siquiera sabia este hecho, no le importo el hecho de que el dragón se burlara de ella (¬¬u ya no se como referirme a la travestido, ustedes k creen? Lo trato como un EL o como una ELLA? xD). Tras abrir las ventanas y percatarse de la oscuridad que invadía la ciudad una sínica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, a punto estaba de salir por la ventana cuando por su mente paso la posibilidad de ser atrapada y encarcelada sin posibilidad de conseguir alguna Yunokichi a su defensa, casi no le importaba el ser llamada ante el consejo de estudiantes, pero de eso a ser arrestada por las Yunokichi de elite era algo muy diferente, sobre todo por el hecho de que si la expulsaban de la ciudad no podría seguir con su misión. Después de vacilar un poco utilizo por primera vez sus nuevos poderes y se hizo de un disfraz. Se creo un traje combate Yunokichi de primer nivel, pero a contraste del traje original estas ropas eran totalmente negras y en la espalda de la chaqueta estaba escrito en símbolos chinos "El dragón Negro" con letras de color rojo sangre, una larga pañoleta negra adornaba la cabeza de la chica y le cubría la zona de los ojos. Salio de la habitación aun con la sonrisa en sus labio, con la ciudad a oscuras tenia la oportunidad de hacer lo que le placiera, no tomando en cuenta que sus enemigos serian mas de cinco mil Yunokichi´s listas para atacar a quien sea que hubiese osado atentar en contra de la ciudad.

Mientras todo esto sucedía cierto par de futuros abuelos miraban atónitos lo que en la ciudad Yunokichi sucedía. Los esposos Kinesuki habían construido recientemente una mansión en lo mas profundo de una montaña, con intenciones de ir a pasar unos días para des estresarse o para darse sus escapadas amorosas tal y como lo hacían algunas de las antiguas estrellas Yunokichi (Nadia y Ellis). Habían equipado la mansión con miles de hechizos que con el tiempo los mantendrían protegidos de cualquier adversidad, además tenían un sistema de vigilancia que los mantendría al tanto de todo lo que pudiese pasar en la ciudad, pero nunca creyeron que en esos momentos su mansión pudiese convertirse en un pequeño cuartel de vigilancia. Desde que el cielo se había oscurecido, ellos permanecieron al tanto de lo que pasaba, sabían quien era el causante de tremenda hazaña, pero ellos no tenían la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentarle directamente sin que el enemigo se enterara de quien era su rival primordial, porque si ellos peleaban le advertirían al dragón que ellos tenían el poder de enfrentarle y que por lo tanto algún miembro de la familia Kinesuki-Kinomoto era el contenedor de Haniu kin (Haniu kin y Sakura saben que Shaoran es el contenedor de Shisen Li, pero estos desconocen que la castaña es el contenedor de la fenix), es por ello que pese a todo no podían ir a retener al dragón negro, no al menos hasta que pasaran los treinta minutos requeridos. (Si siguen leyendo sabrán porque jajaja)

: Cinco minutos :

Saya surco los cielos de toda la ciudad anonadada por sus nuevos poderes mágicos, sentía un cierto malestar en el pecho, el cual le pareció sin importancia y lo ignoro completamente al sentirse con tanto poder en las manos, y con unas terribles ganas de romper lo que sea que estuviese a su paso, pero, apenas había bajado la vista cuando las vio, miles de Yunokichi listas para el combate, que si bien no podían verla si podían sentir su presencia mágica, lo cual le traería un par de complicaciones, hubo algunas que incluso ya estaban en el cielo y comenzaron a atacarle, ella simplemente les disparo ondas electromagnéticas que bien podrían haberlas matado, dejándolas inconscientes al instante, tras haberlo hecho todas las Yunokichi que aun permanecían en tierra se lanzaron hacia ella para derrotarla. Saya no tenia los ánimos necesario para enfrentarse a todas ellas; dio un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar sin saber que hacer. Una pequeña bola grisácea apareció en su mano derecha, la travestido al notarla supo de inmediato que el dragón le ofrecía usar ese poder en contra de las Yunokichi que se acercaban veloces para atacarla, Saya alzo su mano y tras hacerlo la pequeña esfera acrecentó su tamaño impresionantemente, las Yunokichi al ver este hecho se detuvieron casi hipnotizadas. Un segundo basto para que reaccionaran, pero era demasiado tarde, Saya lanzo aquella energía descargando en ella parte de la furia que albergaba en su corazón.

: Diez minutos :

Tras el impacto en la ciudad, en la institución se sintió un tremendo terremoto, lo que asusto a cada una de las estudiantes y profesoras. En el concilio del a ciudad todas las Yunokichi quedaron perplejas al ver por los monitores de vigilancia a todas sus hermanas que habían estado en la ciudad completamente inconscientes. Entre miles de escombros por los edificios derrumbados, entre maderas y arboles, en las fuentes y parques destruidos, entre todo eso se encontraban miles de Yunokichi´s mal heridas y paralizadas completamente; pocos edificios se habían salvado del ataque del dragón negro, tal era el caso del juzgado, que en su interior resguardaba a todo el concilio, la institución Yunokichi y por supuesto la mansión Yunokichi, todo gracias a la protección de las barreras mágicas que estos poseían, lo que había salvado a todas las demás Yunokichi de ser victimas del ataque del dragón negro. Saya no tenia las intenciones de pelear con nadie, no se le antojaba la idea de perder el tiempo jugando, ella solo quería ir donde se resguardaba el secreto mas grande de la ciudad, el concilio, y así enterarse de una vez por todas del nombre de la líder del clan. Pero sus planes fueron frustrados al ver una figura singular flotando a unos metros delante de ella.

Solo una mujer había escapado del ataque inmovilizador de Li, todo gracias a la pequeña ayuda de cierta carta mágica que la había socorrido en el momento preciso, una carta que pese a tener la petición de su ama de que ninguna saliera, fue enviada por los padres de la castaña para ayudarle a protegerse en el momento indicado. Nakuru Akizuki, solo ella había escapado del ataque de Saya Li, todo gracias a la carta "Escudo" quien bajo la petición de los esposos Kinesuki protegió a la guardiana antes de que el hechizo paralizador del dragón la tocara.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, Nakuru no necesitaba saber quien era aquella chica lo único que necesitaba saber era que aquella hechicera era una enemigo mas de la organización Yunokichi, y eso ya lo entendía por la forma en como aquella malcriada había tratado a sus nuevas compañeras.

El primer ataque fue un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo sumamente agotador para Nakuru, ella desconocía completamente que su contrincante era una artista marcial experimentada, pero eso no la detuvo, cada golpe, cada patada, pese a ser recibidos, pareciera que solo alentaba mas y mas a la joven chica a seguir peleando. Saya no perdía la oportunidad de propiciarle un par de buenos golpes en todo el cuerpo.

: Quince minutos :

Desde el instituto había cierto guardián que no podía mantenerse tranquilo, hacia solo unos minutos todos habían visto como una inmensa energía explotaba en el centro de la ciudad, tras la explosión todos se alteraron y ansiaban salir de sus aulas para ver si sus amigas y compañeras se encontraban a salvo, las profesoras no tuvieron mas remedio mas que reunir a todas las alumnas en el gran auditorio para así tenerlas mas vigiladas y mucho mas tranquilas, las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento se mantenían en las afueras del lugar en compañía de las chicas del consejo estudiantil , todas vigilando que ni una alumna saliera del lugar y que nadie desconocido se infiltrara sin que ellas le enfrentaran primero.

Los escudos que habían puesto en la escuela habían sido intensificados y ahora eran redirigidos hacia las paredes, puestas y ventanas de aquel lugar. Tras ver a sus amigas y compañeras todas se encontraban mas tranquilas, todas a excepción de cierto guardián de la luna que desde que llego no paraba de buscar con la mirada a cierta chica dueña de su corazón, al no encontrarla pregunto a su compañera sobre su paradero, sintió el miedo correr por sus venas cuando le informaron que la chica había desaparecido poco antes de que todo aquello comenzara. Quiso salir de ahí, pero dadas las circunstancias tanto las profesoras como las chicas del consejo estudiantil no le dejarían salir de ese lugar y exponerlo a peligros insospechados. Aun nada sabían sobre el enemigo que se había infiltrado, las generales aun no daban alguna señal de querer comunicarse con ellas, lo que significaba que algo sumamente grave estaba pasando y que probablemente no se comunicarían con la institución hasta que el peligro cesara. Entre la comunidad de estudiantes alguno que otro tema era tratado, hablaban sobre el posible enemigo, el paradero de sus amadas herederas Yunokichi´s y el como estaría la magnifica Kinomoto-sensei, pero lo que mas prevalecía era el inmenso miedo entre todas por el que pasaría cuando por fin pudieran salir de ese lugar, pensaban en los posibles escenarios en los que podrían encontrar la ciudad, a las Yunokichi que seguramente habrían enfrentado a quien fuese el que atacaba la ciudad, el solo imaginarse la posibilidad de que alguna hubiese fallecido les provocaba tal miedo que las obligaba a tratar de relajarse e incluso distraerse.

Fue así como al guardián del sol se le ocurrió una particular idea, todas en ese lugar parecían alteradas, y necesitaban urgentemente algo en que distraerse, además de que cada chica en ese lugar adoraba a una persona en especial. Quizá no podría salir de la institución, pero en la oficina de la directora había una puerta de emergencia que llevaba a una de las miles de habitaciones del ala oeste de la mansión Yunokichi, justo donde cierta amatista guardaba una copia de su colección privada sobre cierta castañita que en su niñez fue una Card Captor. Tan pronto llego a la segunda sala privada de la gran amatista sintió el miedo recorrerle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ese era un territorio sumamente restringido donde solo los dos primeros pilares podían estar, y ni que decir de la colección privada de la gran amatista, si no tenia cuidado con ese material y lo regresaba intacto seguramente cuando el segundo pilar se enterara de quien había hecho aquello lo mataría sin miramientos. Aterrado tomo parte de la colección y salió casi temblando del lugar.

El ajetreo que había en el auditorio era sin duda ensordecedor, al parecer por lo que se lograba entender había un grupo de chicas a favor de la relación de todas las herederas y otros mas que ansiaban separarlas, incluso por todo el alboroto las chicas que permanecían en las afueras vigilando habían tenido que entrar para calmar a todas las estudiantes. Tan pronto como entro bajo la gigantesca pantalla de pasma HD (imagínense algo así O-O) y puso los primeros videos de cuando la castaña Kinomoto era apenas una niña; de inmediato todas dejaron de pelear entre ellas al escuchar la dulce voz de la pequeñita castaña dueña del corazón de todas. Todas tomaron asiento, aparecieron unos cuantos aperitivos, algunas bebidas y se encomendaron a disfrutar de las ya famosísimas aventuras de la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto. Todas las profesoras, las miembros del consejo estudiantil y las Yunokichi´s en entrenamiento le agradecieron enormemente al guardián del sol por haber calmado a las jóvenes estudiantes, y tan pronto como se lo agradecieron fueron a acompañar a las demás alumnas y así disfrutar de las hazañas de la que ahora era la imponente líder que aparentaba no temerle a nada. (Dios! xD cuando Sakura se entere se morirá de vergüenza jejeje y cuando Tomoyo se entere que tomaron los videos de su segunda colección Kero deseara no haber nacido xD).

Solo había un solo ser que no importaba lo que hiciera no se podía calmar, Yue se moría de la angustia por no saber nada de su amada, se sentía impotente al no poder salir a buscarla o en su dado caso ayudarle en lo que sea que necesitara, que muy seguramente seria en batalla, podía sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo el como su amada lo necesitaba, podía sentir el dolor de su chica atravesarle el corazón desquiciándolo a cada segundo, pero aun en su mente podía escuchar la voz de su amada pidiéndole que no se moviera, que esperara un poco mas, y él pese a su dolor se quedaba mirando por la ventana el oscuro panorama y los destellos de magia explosiva que el enemigo y su amada provocaban en la lejanía de la ciudad.

: Veinte minutos :

Cada golpe bien dado era como si su cuerpo fuese arrojado contra paredes de hierro, sus energías se agotaban y su magia era prácticamente nula, su cuerpo ya había sido azotado contra los pocos edificios que aun quedaban en pie, llena de polvo y sangre apenas podía mantenerse en pie ante los potentes ataques de quien se hacia llamar "El dragón negro", y pese a su dolor no podía permitir que nadie se inmiscuyera en su batalla, tenia que hacerlo ella sola, tenia que gastar toda su magia de una vez por todas, tenia que quitar el ultimo vinculo que la unía al clan de su antiguo amo.

La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo era sin duda agotadora para Nakuru, acostumbrada a enfrentar a sus escasos contrincantes con solo atisbos de la magia de su amo el pelear cuerpo a cuerpo le resultaba sumamente difícil, recibía los golpes directamente sin poder hacer mas que lo mínimo para defenderse.

Saya por su parte había sido consumida completamente por el poder que le habían otorgado, ya se había olvidado completamente de lo que deseaba, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era comprobar hasta donde podía llegar sin utilizar la magia. Gracias al poder del dragón su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado considerablemente, ni siquiera se esforzaba por levantar el casi inconsciente cuerpo de Nakuru de entre los escombros y lanzarlo constantemente contra las paredes aun renuentes a caer de los edificios casi destruidos.

: Veinticinco minutos :

Después de golpear constantemente el cuerpo de la chica, Saya comenzó a sentirse sumamente extraña, a punto estaba de golpear nuevamente a la guardiana cuando lo sintió; un tremendo dolor en el pecho que la atravesó completamente, aturdida por el dolor se tambaleo como si el piso hubiese temblado, cayo de rodillas mientras sostenía con ambas manos la zona del pecho intentando mitigar el dolor que surgió sin premura alguna. Ante ese suceso Nakuru sonrió victoriosa, su trabajo estaba realizado y con ello se había liberado completamente del poder de su antiguo amo.

: Veintiséis minutos :

Saya se retorcía entre los escombros tratando de pensar en la forma de salir de aquel apuro, en su mente llamaba desesperadamente al dragón que la había metido en semejante lio, pero este no respondía, tan solo se oía el eco de la burla lejana de un dragón satisfecho tras haber cometido maldad, inundada en su agonía suplicaba piedad en sus pensamientos, implorando el que aquel castigo injustificado (ai aja, después de destruir casi todo el centro de la ciudad y medio matar a Nakuru ahora resulta que es injustificado ¬¬u) terminara y poder seguir con su venganza. Mas en su mente solo seguía escuchando el tono burlón de quien creyó su aliado, mofándose de su dolor como si este fuese el mejor de los manjares; aturdida, adolorida y sumamente humillada intento por una vez mas levantarse con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y salir de ahí para no ser descubierta, mas sus intentos en vano fueron, pues tan pronto logro ponerse de pie aquel dolor se intensifico a tal grado de casi derramar lagrimas desesperadas.

: Veintiocho minutos :

Solo dos minutos habían pasado y todo en su mente era un completo caos, su cuerpo adolorido y su pecho contrayéndose ferozmente le pedían a gritos detener aquello que le provocada tal estado, ignorante del que le provocaba tal dolor creyó que aquello solo era su cuerpo aun renuente al poder del dragón recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus energías se habían esfumado completamente, apenas podía respirar sin que el dolor la consumiera completamente. Las lágrimas no paraban de emerger de sus ya enrojecidos ojos; la pañoleta mojada se había llenado de polvo y sus ropas negras se habían rasgado por el constante roce con los escombros, casi perdía la consciencia cuando noto como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse nuevamente, lo que significaba que el poder del dragón estaba terminándose.

Mientras Saya se retorcía en su dolor, Nakuru parecía sumamente satisfecha, se había desmayado aun con aquella sonrisa en sus labios y descansaba de la que fue su primera pelea en la ciudad Yunokichi, quizá no había ganado, e incluso se podría decir que había perdido, pero eso no importaba, por que a partir de ese mismo momento era libre del yugo de su antigua familia, a partir de ese momento por fin podría ser aceptada como toda una Yunokichi y recibir los poderes que la castaña le había ofrecido desde su primer día en la ciudad.

: Veintinueve minutos :

Saya prácticamente se había desmayado. El cielo poco a poco comenzaba a en clarecerse, en la ciudad las Yunokichi que habían sido victimas del ataque de Saya poco a poco comenzaban a recuperar la conciencia. Dos figuras aparecieron frente a los dos cuerpos desmayados que con anterioridad sostenían una batalla, la pareja se dividió y cada uno de ellos fue a ver como se encontraban aquellas jóvenes, la mujer miro enternecida a la joven chica con alas de mariposa en su espalda y la examino meticulosamente, buscando en el cuerpo de la joven algún vestigio de heridas que pudieran poner en peligro a la chica, pero no encontró nada, solo rasguños y raspones que podían sanarse rápidamente con un poco de magia curativa. El hombre examino visualmente a la otra chica, no podía acercársele demasiado, por lo que prefería tomarse su distancia y evitar calamidades. La chica de negro no parecía herida, solo estaba desmayada y llena de polvo, pero nada mas. En cuanto su esposa termino de curar a Nakuru fue a ver como estañan las cosas con su esposa y la otra joven.

Querido, ¿Crees que sea buena idea ayudarle? . – pregunto la hermosa mujer de cabellera grisácea.

Aun me parece increíble que esta joven sea el chico que alguna vez perjuro amor a nuestra hija. – comento el hombre mientras se acomodaba los lentes. – El decidió su camino, el debe salirse de el por sus propias manos. – respondió severo ante la pregunta de su esposa.

Así que dejaremos impune sus acciones. – le respondió su esposa mientras le lanzaba miradas desaprobatorias a la joven desmayada.

No del todo. – rio al recordar lo que su hija había planeado para aquella chica. – Recuerda "La maldición Li" . – y tras decir esto ambos rieron cómplices. – Ella (se refieren a Sakura) se encarara de todo cuando regrese en la noche, pero… no puedo permitir que esto vuelva a suceder con inocentes de por medio. – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la joven Nakuru.

Fue una imprudencia nuestra el dejarla pelear con Li. – le secundo su esposa mientras lo abrazaba entristecida.

Era eso o que nuestra hija se arriesgara una vez mas para purificar sus poderes. – correspondió el abrazo de su esposa. – Sakura es demasiado terca como para dejar que Nakuru saliera a enfrentar a algún enemigo y drenar sus poderes, si no lo hizo con las herederas mucho menos con Nakuru que ahora es casi un miembro mas de la familia.

Si tienes razón. – le beso tiernamente mientras el hombre sonreía nuevamente. – me llevare a Nakuru para que le den sus nuevos poderes en el laboratorio, has lo que creas necesario y regresa a casa, mandare a las Yunokichi de elite y a las médicos para este lugar en unos segundos mas. - Tras lo dicho la mujer desapareció junto con Nakuru, dejando al hombre pensando en que hacer con aquella chica que tenia enfrente.

"_No puedo hacer nada para quitarte la maldición que tu mismo te pusiste, pero estoy seguro que de estar mi hija aquí, no permitiría que dañaras a mas personas inocentes, quizá no sea un rival como para ponerte un alto, pero soy un dios y como tal tengo el poder para detenerte lo suficiente hasta que mi hija te enfrente definitivamente"_

Estos fueron los pensamientos del dios Kinesuki antes de imponer un sello restringido en el cuerpo de Saya Li. El hombre no podía acercársele, por lo que haría el hechizo justo desde donde se encontraba, el sello Kinesuki apareció debajo de sus pies resplandeciendo ante la mirada incrédula de algunas Yunokichi que recién despertaban de su sueño inducido, todas observando al hombre cuyos poderes solo eran un mito, viendo como dibujaba en el aire líneas curveadas que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, líneas que se dividían en miles de puntos multicolores y rodeaban el cuerpo del hombre como esperando la orden indicada para atacar, al terminar de dibujar aquellas líneas y estas dividirse, el hombre son un movimiento de sus manos mando a todos aquellos pequeños destellos de luz sobre aquella chica desmayada, algunas se posaron sobre su frente, otras sobre sus manos, algunas en su estomago y otras tantas en sus pies, el cuerpo de saya comenzó a elevarse lentamente sobre el suelo y sin previo aviso comenzaron a impregnarse en la piel de la joven, no dejando rastro alguno de que un sello restringido fuese aplicado en la chica.

: Treinta minutos :

Tan pronto como el sello fue puesto en la joven esta desapareció ante la mirada atónita del hombre y de l as mujeres que habían presenciado todo, algunas se le acercaron apresuradas para ver si podían ayudar en algo, o tan siquiera rastrear el paradero de la desgraciada que había destruido el centro de la ciudad sin importarle siquiera el que había mujeres inconscientes y desprotegidas en ese lugar.

Tras haber desaparecido la chica, docenas de Yunokichi de elite y médicos, que por supuesto habían sido encerradas en sus lugares de trabajo (agradezcámosle al fantástico sistema de seguridad que Asakura había puesto en todos los edificios importantes), para ayudar a sus compañeras heridas y reconstruir la ciudad lo antes posible, después de todo tenían toda una comunidad de jóvenes chicas que seguramente se aterrarían al ver semejante escenario. El hombre sin mas que hacer regreso a su casa y pidió a las Yunokichi dejaran de buscar insistentemente a la mocosa que había tacado la ciudad, que Sakura se encargaría de ella al regresar y que por ahora solo se preocuparan de dejar todo como estaba antes de que las chicas de la institución salieran de clases.

Cinco minutos después de que todo estuviera mas tranquilo y el cielo regresara a estar iluminado, las generales Yunokichi se comunicaron con la institución mágica y dar luz verde a que se retomaran las clases; tan pronto el juez de la luna escucho esto salió del lugar sin que nadie lo notara. Las estudiantes prácticamente se rehusaron a seguir con las clases por ese día, se pusieron de acuerdo en tomar clases de reposición (odio las clases de reposición T-T) si las necesitaban, pero a cambio querían ver asta le ultimo de los videos que el guardián de su amada Sakura-sama les había llevado ese día, las procerosa al notar que no solo eran la estudiantes, sino que asta las miembros del consejo estudiantil y las mismísimas Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento, ansiaban ver mas de esos videos, no les quedo de otra mas que aceptar, además debían admitir que ellas también deseaban ver los videos de la joven líder cuando esta era solo una niña de diez años.

Así es como bajo un acuerdo masivo todas se quedaron en el auditorio escolar para disfrutar de las aventuras de Sakura Card Captor, (se imaginan?) mientras la reconstrucción de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo y las Yunokichi heridas era llevadas al hospital Yunokichi. Con respecto a las herederas, ellas se habían dormido mientras veían una película, no lo querían admitir ante nadie, pero en realidad estaban demasiado cansadas como para seguir despiertas, solo habían ido a la institución para saludar a sus amigas, pero Shizuru estaba tan cansada que tan pronto encontró a su prometida la llevo directo a la mansión Yunokichi.

Mientras tanto, ciertas herederas despertaban después de una larga noche de sueño, Nadia y Ellis tan pronto se levantaron tomaron un baño y salieron a buscar algo de comer, en el camino se encontraron con el joven que les había ayudado el día anterior en compañía de su amada chica especial, lo que llamo la atención de las jóvenes en sobremanera. Almorzaron juntos y durante mayor parte de la mañana se percataron de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquella chica de la que Hideki se había enamorado no era una humana, era una Persocom.

Eres un hombre interesante, Hideki-kun. – comento Nadia mientras esperaban a que las pequeñas curioseaban en las vitrinas del centro comercial.

No soy el primer hombre que se enamora de una chica como ella. – respondió este mientras miraba enternecido a su prometida.

Tienes razón, Chii es una chica muy linda, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella. – tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar e ínsito al joven para que la acompañara.

Si te soy sincero, no es fácil, digo, el enamorarse de alguien como ella si lo fue, aunque ni yo mismo lo entendía. – sonrió con alegría y nerviosismo. – a lo que me refiero es a que…

Es difícil para ti el que la sociedad no la acepte a ella. – termino de decir la ex cazadora. – tus amigos la aceptan, pero temes que los demás al no hacerlo la lastimen. – dijo mientras ambos miraban a sus novias desde la distancia. – procura no tomarle importancia y estar para ella cuando lo necesite, la gente dice lo que sea para hacer miserables a los demás, todo por que ellos mismo no son felices, y si ellos no lo son, llegan a creer que los demás tampoco lo deben ser, somos unos seres egoístas después de todo. – le sonrió aun mas al joven para después levantarse para recibir a las chicas. – Pero si tanto es tu deseo el que no sufra por ese tipo de cosas sin importancia, plantéate esto… si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiarla por un simple ser humano ¿Lo harías? . - ante tales palabras el chico se paralizo. – no te espantes, a lo que me refiero es que …si hubiera la oportunidad de que Chii se volviera humana ¿Aceptarías?. – y no se dijo mas pues las chicas prácticamente arrastraban a ambos hacia otros lugares del centro comercial.

Cinco minutos antes, mientras las rubias miraban los aparadores había cierto interés en la de ojos amatistas por la chica que la acompañaba y su relación con el joven Hideki. Miraban aparadores distraídamente, pues ambas querían preguntarse algo pero no sabían como hacerlo, Chii se había percatado desde el inicio de que aquellas mujeres no eran simples humanas y que además de todo, eran pareja.

Ellis-chan, ¿Tu y Nadia-san son pareja? . – pregunto la rubia de ojos chocolate sin resistirlo mas.

Si, Nadia me ama tanto como yo a ella. – respondió feliz y sonriente la de ojos amatistas.

Y.. humm ¿no les preocupa el futuro?, digo, humm lo de tener hijos. – pregunto aun mas curiosa.

Humm la verdad… no. – respondió con una sonrisa aun mayor en sus labios al recordar a sus hermosas hijas.

¿Y Nadia-san no quiere hijos?¿Tu no quieres tener hijos? . – pregunto algo atropelladamente.

Chii-chan, ¿A que se debe tu curiosidad? ¿Sera que intentas proyectarte en mi? . – sonrió la chica como entendiendo los miedos de la joven Persocom.

Bueno… yo… - se sonrojo levemente, lo que causo ternura en la de ojos amatistas.

Así que es eso, te preocupa el no poder darle hijos a Hideki-kun. – la miro dulcemente para después redirigir su atención a los aparadores. – dime algo, si tuvieras la oportunidad de hummm darle un hijo a Hideki-kun ¿Aceptarías? . –pregunto sumamente interesada.

Eso es imposible, solo los humanos pueden hacer eso. – repondio entristecida.

A eso me refiero, si tuvieras que escoger entre tu inmoralidad cibernética y una vida completamente como humana ¿Qué escogerías?. – pregunto aun sin mirar a su compañera.

Yo no me siento incomoda como soy, pero por Hideki haría lo que sea. – respondió sin pensarlo siquiera. – además… yo también quiero tener un hijo de Hideki. – dijo completamente sonrojada.

Habla con tu prometido. – le dijo mientras le entregada una nota con su numero de celular. – cuando se decidan marquen a este numero y nosotras vendremos nuevamente para ayudarles. – volteo a ver a su amada y al verla platicando con el joven decidió que ya era hora de ir a otras tiendas.

¿Ellis-chan, ustedes no son simples humanas, verdad? . – pregunto Chii mientras ambas caminaban hacia sus parejas.

No, nosotros somos hechiceras. – respondió la chica a unos metros de sus respectivas parejas. – Llegamos aquí por un pequeño error, pero gracias a eso los conocimos a ustedes, pocas veces encontramos un amor tan puro capaz de traspasar las barreras de lo que la sociedad considera natural. Y es por ello que es nuestro deseo que su felicidad sea completamente plena.

Gracias. – contesto Chii sumamente contenta.

Aquel día el joven no trabajaría y no tendría que ir a la escuela, decidieron pasear un rato y saber mas de las vidas de ambas parejas, Hideki parecía encantado al ver como su prometida socializaba con las chicas que el día anterior había encontrado, tanto como en el joven como la persocom pensaban constantemente en la propuesta de las herederas, pero sin duda era una decisión que además de ser difícil era algo que debían decidir los dos. Tan ponto llego la tarde marcaron primeramente a sus demás hermanas, primero le marcarían Shizuma y Nagisa, pues sentían que ellas quizá cayeron en el mismo problema en el que se habían adentrado ellas con la distorsión en el vórtice dimensional.

Mientras tanto, Shizuma y Nagisa apenas despertaban, tan pronto tomaron un baño y desayunaron, fueron a ver si la pareja de prometidos ya habían despertado. La familia Tendo y Saotome habían preparado todo para que fuese un momento intimo entre la pareja, habían encerrado a la bella durmiente junto a su príncipe azul en una de las habitaciones, pero dado que aun era demasiado temprano dudaban que el joven se despertara antes de que ellos desayunaran y ellos pudieran explicarle lo que sucedía. Toda la familia se hallaba reunida alrededor de ambos jóvenes esperando a que el joven de la trenza despertara finalmente, este apenas comenzaba a removerse entre las sabanas cuando el teléfono de la Yunokichi mayor comenzó a vibrar, tanto Shizuma como Nagisa pidieron disculpas y salieron para hablar con sus hermanas.

_¡Ellis-chan! ¡Nadia-san! ¿Cómo están? – _hablo Nagisa sumamente emocionada, era la primera vez que se separaba toda la familia de hermanas.

_¡Hola chicas! . – _contesto con la misma emoción la rubia. – _pese a un pequeño inconveniente, estamos bien._

_¿inconveniente?. – _pregunto Shizuma intrigada. – _no me digan que…_

_¿Ustedes también?. – _pregunto Nadia con una sonrisa burlona, al instante las cuatro arrancaron a reír sin poder creerlo.

_Creen que…Chikane y Himeko también… - comenzó a decir Nagisa._

_Humm no lo creo, ellas partieron antes y tenían un objetivo fijo. – _le interrumpió Shizuma mientras abrazaba a su chica.

_Además tenían un lazo con la dimensión, dudo que cayeran en un mundo equivocado. – _secundo Nadia.

_Que les parece si le marcamos a Sakura-chan en conferencia, así puede que nos ayude al mismo tiempo. – _propuso Ellis, ante el comentario todas asintieron y marcaron al teléfono de la castaña Kinesuki rogando que por fin la castaña hubiera salido del vórtice dimensional.

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en un risco observando el panorama. Hacia poco habían llegado a la dimensión Akasha Bloodriver, apenas pusieron un pie en el suelo y la castaña temblaba de pies a cabeza, Tomoyo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de grabar la tierna carita asustada de su esposa así que tan pronto su esposa se descuido saco una micro cámara diseñada exclusivamente para que la castaña no se percatara de que la grababan y la coloco entre sus ropas de modo en que siempre enfocara a Sakura, la amatista sabia que de enterarse su esposa se moriría de vergüenza, pero los castigos de la castaña no era demasiado severos e incluso podría decirse que los disfrutaba (coff coff quiero k Sakura me castigue coff coff).

Habían caminado unos kilómetros sin ver absolutamente nada mas que maleza y arboles muertos, incluso habían divisado alguno que otro animal destripado a medio camino, esto aterraba a Sakura a tales extremos que terminaba abrazándose a su esposa por varios minutos antes de poder tranquilizarse por completo. Al poco rato llegaron a un risco donde se podía ver todo el panorama, impresionadas vieron el enorme castillo que seguramente le pertenecía a la familia vampírica rigente de esas tierras, el lugar se veía lúgubre a los ojos de Sakura, había muchos murciélagos volando y podía hasta jurar que le vigilaban a ordenes de alguien mas. Tomoyo no tenia tanto miedo con su amada, pero de que lo sentía ni dudarlo. Claramente podía sentir las miradas amenazadoras de unos cuantos seres que mas que mirarla a ella miraban a la castaña temblorosa, algo que empezaba a molestarle en sobre manera. A punto estaba de estallar de enojo cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar del teléfono de su esposa.

_¡Sakura-chan!_ . - gritaron las cuatro herederas tan alto que casi dejan sorda a la líder de las Yunokichi.

_¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chicas, casi me rompen el tímpano._ – contesto Sakura algo enojada.

_Lo sentimos_. – respondieron todas con miradas medio tristonas pero con burla.

_Bueno, ¿a que debo su llamada? No me digan_. – rio burlándose de ellas. – _terminaron en el mundo equivocado_.

_Sakura-chan es mala ._ – comentaron las princesas.

_Se lo merecen, casi me rompen el tímpano. – _respondió defendiéndose con un puchero que fue captado por la cámara de Tomoyo. – _bueno dejémonos de niñerías, en menos de 5 minutos les mandare el portal, así que prepárense._

_Sii . – _respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

Tan pronto las chicas cortaron la llamada Sakura mando a abrir las puestas dimensionales en cada mundo, con la diferencia de tiempo era lo mas razonable, con la ayuda de la carta "Tiempo" logro sostener ambos mundos hasta que el poder de los portales fuese activado. Cuando Nagisa y Shizuma regresaron para despedirse de los Tendo-Saotome, encontraron a todos pendientes de un Ranma completamente sonrojado, y como no querían arruinar el ambiente solo sacaron al discípulo de sus hermanas y se despidieron de el.

Ha sido todo un honor conocerlo Happosai-sensei. - dijo la menor mientras le reverenciaba.

No haga eso, soy yo quien se siente honrado por el hecho de haber conocido a las hermanas menores de quienes fueron mis maestras. – respondió el hombre mientras mostraba sus respetos.

Por favor discúlpenos con los demás miembros de la familia, no quisimos interrumpir la escena de hace unos momentos. – y dicho esto los tres comenzaron a reír. Después de un minuto de risas el portal dimensional fue abierto, lo que significaba que era tiempo de irse.

Vamos Nagisa, es hora de irnos. – dijo la peli-gris tomando la mano de su chica y guiándola hacia le portal abierto. – hasta luego Hapossai-sensei. – se despidió la joven.

Esperemos que todo resulte bien en este mundo. Sayonara. – se despidió Nagisa a unos centímetros del portal.

Cuando ambas entraron al portal este desapareció instantáneamente. El hombre no supo que hacer mas que suspirar con resignación, aquellas chicas le habían recordado a sus maestras de ataño, y resultaba que estas eran sus hermanas menores, quizá no había convivido micho con las pequeñas pero sin duda se había encariñado con ellas, sin mas remedio se adentro en la casa para ver si ya había sucedido lo que tenia que suceder y así anunciarles a los demás sobre la partida de las herederas.

Algo similar sucedía con Ellis y Nadia, ellas habían regresado tras tele transportarse al pequeño conjunto departamental, en la entrada encontraron a la casera y le pagaron la renta de aquella noche y de todo el mes, no pudieron despedirse de Hideki pues el hombre había salido, pero si lograron despedirse de la hermosa Chii.

Chii-chan, fue un gusto conocerte a ti y a Hideki-kun. – se despedía la pequeñita rubia mientras abrazaba a la joven persocom.

Lo mismo digo, Ellis-chan. – respondió la chica mientras rompían el abrazo.

Piensa en lo que te dije y habla con Hideki-kun, cuando tengas u respuesta ya sabes. – le susurro al oído, lo que no paso desapercibido por la peli-naranja.

¿Apenas se conocen y ya hasta se guardan secretos? . – pregunto en tono juguetonamente celoso Nadia.

Tanto como tu con Hideki-kun. – le respondió su novia con el mismo tono que uso la chica.

Unos segundos después su portal dimensional apareció justo detrás de ellas, se despidieron y entraron en el vórtice, sacaron los confines del tiempo y el espacio jugueteando con las ondas sonoras y las multicolores líneas que las atravesaban como fantasmas, vieron imágenes de miles de mundos a su alrededor, lo curioso de todo es que antes habían visto puertas, y en esta ocasión solo veían imágenes como si de ventanas se tratara. No le tomaron importancia y comenzaron a distraerse con todo aquello, tan distraídas estaban que no se percataron de que un par de jóvenes vestidas casi igual a ellas venían en dirección contraria he igual de distraídas, el choque fue inminente, lo que provoco que todas quedaran enredadas y adoloridas, entre muecas de dolor comenzaron a separarse para después romper en risas.

Después de haber activado los portales, Sakura suspiro ya un poco mas tranquila, ella y su esposa comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, ahora rumbo al castillo por lo que parecía un camino menos transitado. Ambas estaban tentadas a usar sus poderes e ir volando al lugar, o mejor aun, solo desaparecer y reaparecer en las puestas del castillo, pero por motivos de respeto hacia la familia de vampiros prefirieron caminar y demostrar un poco de valor para llegar caminando y sin trucos.

En otra dimensión cierto par de herederas caían deliberadamente por los cielos nocturnos de una noche estrellada. Himeko apenas había resistido el impacto de sincronización, Chikane al entrar por esas puertas se sintió renacer en energía, como si de un momento a otro hubiera recibido una recarga de poderes sumamente enorme. Con una Himeko casi inconsciente en brazos, desplego un poco de su energía y descendió con su chica en brazos. Aterrizo en las cercanías de lo que al parecer era un enorme lago con un pequeño puerto en la orilla. No presto demasiada atención a su alrededor y se concentro mas en su pequeño ángel casi desmayado, pero esta apenas y podía mantenerse en pie por si misma, preocupada la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera levantar la vista de su amado ángel.

¿Quién eres y porque tienes a mi Himiko entre tus brazos? . – le pregunto una voz idéntica a la suya.

* * *

Dios, ya un buen de tiempo sin postear algo, dios mio, mil disculpas señoritas, mas de dos meses sin nada, gomenasai.

Han sido unos meses algo raros, me disculpo por mi retraso u-u

Sepan espero no retrasarme tanto en el próximo cap, kisa deba reconsiderar el escribirlos mas cortos, ustedes k dicen?

Hasta la próxima mis keridas lectoras. Las kiere Sakura Kinesuki Black.

**Próximo Capitulo: Noche de luna roja**.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Fic dedicado a mi adorado tomento divino)**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos tiene su respectivos autores

**Advertencia:** Este fic NO fue chekado con la corregidora ortográfica, así que lamento si encuentran horrores ortográficos

* * *

**::: Noche de luna roja :::**

Miedo, eso es lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos, el cual recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, su temblar era claramente visible aun para los ojos de su amada esposa, la que por cierto no paraba de sonreír pese a la tensa situación en la que se encontraban. Cada paso que daban era perturbado solo por el crujir de las ramas que les anunciaban el asecho de posibles enemigos, en medio de su pavor ambas se acercaron mutuamente esperando encontrar en su pareja la fuerza necesaria para seguir avanzando, a cada paso podían sentir miles de ojos siguiéndoles sigilosamente, como si estuvieran a la espera de una mínima distracción de par te de ambas para atacarles sin restricción alguna, pero había algo mas, ambas no solo sentían el asecho de estos seres, sino también su deseo por beber su sangre, Tomoyo prácticamente se aferraba al cuerpo de su esposa, no era el miedo por su bienestar lo que le preocupaba si no el hecho de que aquellos seres parecían mas interesados en su amada castaña que en ella misma.

El camino al castillo Vapirico era demasiado tenebroso para ser recorrido en soledad, es por ello que la castaña estaba enormemente agradecida de que su esposa la estuviese acompañando, porque de no haber sido asi, ella había salido corriendo del lugar apenas toco la perilla de la puerta dimensional, por fuera parecía toda una mujer imponente, mostrando el porte de su linaje, orgullosa de su legado, la soberana rigente de toda una ciudad, eso es lo que la castaña demostraba, pero esa solo era su mascara, porque por dentro aun era la pequeña niña asustadiza que le temía a los fantasmas, y cabe destacar que prácticamente se estaba muriendo de miedo con aquella situación. Aun asi ellas dos caminaban como si nada pasara, como dos mujeres orgullosas la una de la otra y de lo que sus vestimentas representaban.

Sakura hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo cuando de los arboles salieron parvadas de murciélagos chillando por doquier, se mantuvo serena cuando escucho los arbustos removerse a sus espaldas y el crujir de ramas a un lado suyo, se mostro impasible cuando se escuchaban los murmullos del viento susurrando injurias subre su persona o de su amada esposa, todos sus sentidos estaban alertas y a la espera de cualquier acontecimiento. Si bien el medio la dominaba por dentro eso no la detuvo para hacer lo que había olvidado y que seguramente le ayudaría a disipar un poco a toda la parvada de seguidores que las asechaban, sabia del poder demoniaco de esos seres, pero mas poder tenia ella en sus manos que cualquiera de los habitantes de ese mundo. Sin mas desplego una considerable cantidad de energía mágica, incrementando así la capacidad de sus sentidos y demostrado que no solo tenia el porte de una gobernante orgullosa de su legado, sino también que tenia el poder suficiente para destruir todo a su paso de solo sacarle de sus casillas. Su esposa sonrió complacida cuando su amada castaña hizo aquello, no había pasado ni un segundo cuando pudieron sentir la huida despavorida de todos sus asechadores a la redonda.

Caminaron un poco mas tranquilas por el corto camino que aun les quedaba, no faltaba mas de medio kilometro para llegar a las puertas de aquel castillo que habían visto desde la distancia, quizá había sido mas conveniente solo aparecer en el lugar o simplemente ir volando, pero siendo quienes eran las personas con las que tratarían, de antemano debían mostrarse a la altura y guardar el respeto necesario en tierras ajenas, por esa razón habían caminado toda aquel largo camino solo para hablar con la que consideraban una digna gobernante en las sombras, Akasha Bloodriver.

La mansión era simplemente enorme, había pilares por doquier que claramente sostenían los enormes cimientos, en los alrededores de estos había claros restos de cadenas que quizá en algún momento ayudaron a sostener el enorme castillo. Podían distinguirse en las alturas por lo menos 8 torres de vigilancia, raramente vacías, las ventanas eran tan alargadas que parecían puertas y había uno que otro adorno gótico que asustaría a cualquiera. (Pobre Sakurita T-T)

Había recorrido ya la distancia faltante y observaron detenidamente el imponente castillo que tenían delante, sin duda desde lejos se veía sumamente inmenso, pero de cerca se veía mucho mas, incluso era por lo mínimo 10 veces mas grande que la mansión del cerezo, esto incomodo a la gran amatista lo cual no paso desapercibido por su amada castaña.

La residencia del cerezo original, es mucho mas grande. – comento la castaña mientras abrazaba a su esposa. – One-chan la redujo cuando yo llegue. – y se sonrojo tan ferozmente que Tomoyo por un segundo mal interpreto las cosas. - lo que pasa es que cuando recién llegue a la ciudad me perdía entre las habitaciones.- dijo mientras se ocultaba entre los cabellos de su amada chica, la que por cierto no paraba de reír silenciosamente.

Mi amor, eres tan Cute. – susurro la amatista en el oído de su amada castaña, la que por cierto estaba mas sonrojada que antes.

No me digas Cute. – le reprocho con tal puchero que la amatista solo atino a besarle tiernamente, agradeciendo enormemente el haber llevado la cámara escondida entre sus ropas.

Sin mas mimos la pareja decidió tranquilizarse y dar a conocer su presencia en la mansión. Apenas iban a tocar el timbre de la puerta cuando de la nada esta se abrió callando toda palabra k pudiese ser dicha en los próximos segundos. Tan pronto como la enorme puerta se abrió un hombre de ojos rojos y cabello negruzco les sonrió amablemente incitándolas a pasar. Tomoyo dudaba si aceptar o no la invitación, el hombre parecía muy joven, le calculaba por lo menos uno 30 años de edad, sus vestimentas parecían demasiado finas como para que fuese un sirviente de la mansión, llevaba un elegante traje negro y una capa que fácilmente podría cubrirle el cuerpo completamente, su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora, de eso no había duda, de solo verlo el corazón se le paralizo por un milisegundo, cavilando en lo que su alocada mente le decía sabia de antemano que debía tomar precauciones en aquel lugar, después de todo los vampiros se caracterizaban por su inmutable belleza, pero lo que mas le preocupaba eran lo poderes de estos, que de solo desearlo podrían arrebatarle lo mas preciado que ella tenia, el amor de su amada esposa.

Sakura pro su parte tenia sus propias inseguridades, aparentemente tenia frente suyo al esposo de la rigente de esa mansión. El hombre le pareció amable por solo la milésima de segundo en que le robo el aliento, pero después de eso supo por su errática esencia escondida que este tramaba algo, lo supo solo por su mirada ligeramente lasciva y por como las miraba a ambas, como si fuesen el partillo mas jugoso que el nunca hubiese visto.

Por muy su territorio que sea, le advierto, no intente alguna estupidez. – dijo mordazmente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los adentros de la mansión dejando petrificado al hombre.

Tomoyo camino a lado de su amada esposa orgullosa de lo que había sucedido, claramente el hombre había sentido lo que ella sintió, su amada castaña había incrementado nuevamente su energía muy por encima de los estándares esperados por el hombre. Ambas esperaron a que este despertara de su pánico repentino, el cual no aceptaría ante nadie, para asi les dirigiera con la persona que ellas querían ver. Caminaron por largos pasillos distrayéndose con los adornos del lugar, mirando por todos lados y poniendo nervioso de vez en cuando al hombre que les servía como guía en la mansión. No tardaron mas de 5 minutos en llegar a una gran puerta blanca de madera, la cual el hombre abrió delicadamente anunciando a quien estaba dentro sobre las visitas que pedían una audiencia. Ambas lideres sintieron la oleada de poder demoniaco emerger silenciosamente de la habitación haciéndolas temblar un poco, mas que nada por la persona que tratarían, que al poder que esta emanaba. Tras ser anunciadas por el hombre ambas entraron sonrientes y ya menos nerviosas, o al menos la amatista se había tranquilizado porque su amada esposa aun temblaba ligeramente. La habitación era enorme, estaba muy bien iluminada y las cortinas de los grandes ventanales eran de un blanco casi celestial, había alguno que otro cuadro familiar donde curiosamente solo aparecían la gobernante de las sombras, Akasha Bloodriver, y su hija recién nacida, la que por cierto era la viva imagen de su madre, pero estos retratos no parecían llenos de felicidad, sino de angustia, como si algo le preocupara a la joven mujer de ojos color jade y cabellera rosada, mientras que la pequeña bebita parecía haber nacido enfermiza y devil, lo que rompía el corazón de su joven madre.

Ambas se acercaron mas al lecho donde descansaba la joven mujer aparentemente joven (todos los vampiros parecen jóvenes, al menos la mayoría si xD), esta parecía cansada, como si una gran pena no la dejase descansar lo suficiente. Sakura lo comprendió de inmediato, Tomoyo aun no se percataba de lo que sucedía hasta que vio a su amada esposa acercarse a la joven mujer y acariciarle el rostro, esto la habría incomodado de no ser por la mirada de suplica en los ojos de la peli-rosa. No habían dicho ni una sola palabra pero el ambiente lo decía todo, la amatista no pudo aguantar tanta tristeza reflejada en los ojos de aquella mujer y poso su mirada en uno de los lados de la habitación, y ahí estaba una pequeña cuna, curiosa se acercó a ella y tomo el pequeño bulto que ahí descansaba entre sus brazos, miro a la bebe solo un segundo y comprendió todo. Mirando a su amada esposa y a la joven madre se acercó silenciosamente para darle a la joven de cabellera peli-rosa a la pequeña bebe, esta apenas la tubo entre sus brazos comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, lo que rompía el corazón de las lideres Yunokichi.

Es tan pequeña. – dijo entre sollozos. – es solo una pequeña bebe que a nacido enferma, tan enferma que ni sangre a podido curarla. – dijo de ultimo antes de romper en llanto, uno que logro inquietar a la pequeña bebita haciéndola llorar estrepitosamente, Tomoyo se acercó nuevamente para tomar a la bebita entre sus brazos y arrullarla mientras su esposa y la joven madre hablaban de sus asuntos.

Akasha-san, sabe quien soy ¿verdad? . – pregunto la joven castaña acariciando nuevamente el rostro de la mujer.

Por supuesto, eres Sakura Kinesuki, hermana de Asakura Kinesuki. – respondió mientras su animo iba decayendo a cada segundo. - quien me advirtió que mi única hija nacería enferma y que ni mi poderosa sangre la podría salvar de una muerte inminente. – culmino la afirmativa con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro nuevamente.

Y también…- saco el pequeño franco de sangre que resguardaba celosamente entre sus ropas y se lo mostro a la joven vampiro. – propietaria de la única sangre que será capaz de curar a su única hija. – respondió la castaña sonriendo dulcemente, ante tales palabras la peli-gris quedo boquiabierta. – este pequeño frasquito contiene mi sangre, la cual es capaz de limpiar todo rastro de maleficio que halla sido implantado. – dijo mirando seriamente a la mujer. – la pequeña Moka-chan a sido maldecida antes de nacer por la amate de su esposo. – la mirada de la castaña se torno rojiza, tal y como si la fénix nuevamente estuviese controlando su cuerpo, lo que puso en sobresalto a cierta amatista que al sentir tal brusco cambio se acercó rápidamente a su esposa y coloco el sello de restricción que ella misma había creado para retener a la fénix, y del cual Sakura no tenia conocimientos. El hechizo fue tan leve que solo se pudo notar en el cambio de color de ojos de la castaña Kinesuki. – gracias mi cielo. – dijo la castaña sin voltear a ver a su chica con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios. - Akasha-san, su hija esta destinada a cambiar este mundo en compañía de uno de los hombres mas maravillosos de esta dimensión, su hija será tan poderosa a lado de ese hombre que han querido quitarla del camino para que esto no sucediera. – a cada palabra la joven vampiro no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. – su hija es la llave para que el mundo Youkai de esa dimensión se fusione pacíficamente con el mundo humano. – no solo Akasha estaba en estado de Shock, sino también la gran amatista, quien no podía creer que la pequeña que sostenía entre sus brazos lograría tal hazaña cuando creciera, después de todo el mundo Youkai no era del todo un mundo pacifico que disfrutara de la compañía de los humanos.

¿Mi… hija…. Traerá la paz… que tanto hemos buscado? . – pregunto casi incrédula la peli-rosa.

Asi es. – se levanto de la cama y tomo a la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos mientras destapaba el pequeño frasco. – esta sangre no solo curara a la pequeña Moka, sino que incrementara sus poderes a limites inimaginables. – comento mientras iba acercando el liquido escarlata a los labios de la pequeña. – pero hay un precio Akasha-san. – detuvo su mano y observo la expresión de la mujer.

Nada es gratis en esta vida Kinesuki-san. – comento algo desilusionada la mujer. – dígame que desea por salvar a mi pequeña. – dijo aquello como asumiendo que daría lo que fuera necesario para salvar a su pequeña.

Solo su autorización. – respondió alegre la castaña mientras sonreía. – actualmente somos blanco de una guerra, una en la cual están involucrados vampiros de mi dimensión, tenemos aliados de ese legado pero todos los vampiros tiene un defecto diferente en todas las dimensiones, ninguna debilidad es la misma en todas las dimensiones, quiero que me de su autorización para convertir a su hija en una súper vampiro de elite. – y ahí si que Akasha perdió el hilo de lo que sucedía. – y también para llevarla conmigo a mi dimensión. - dijo de ultimo mientras veía seriamente a la madre de la pequeña bebe.

No le pedimos llevarnos inmediatamente a su hija Akasha-san. – intervino la gran amatista comprendiendo la preocupación de la mujer por ser separada de su única hija tan repentinamente. - esperaremos hasta el punto donde los poderes de la pequeña Moka-chan estén en plenitud y este ya con el hombre que se convertirá en su esposo. – comento Tomoyo tratando de hacer entender a la vampiro.

¿Dicen que de aceptar no solo mi hija vivirá, sino que viajara a otra dimensión, lo que ningún vampiro a hecho, se convertiría en un súper vampiro de elite, y para culminar conocería a otros vampiros de otras dimensiones? . – pregunto incrédula la mujer, esa era una oferta que solo la beneficiaba a ella y a su hija.

Asi es. – respondieron ambas sonrientes, lo que levanto el animo de la mujer.

¡Están bromeando, por supuesto que acepto! . – grito feliz, ante tal reacción las chicas sonrieron para si, Sakura comenzó a darle de beber su sangre a la pequeña bebita, mientras esta iba bebiendo cada gota de sangre su poder demoniaco iba acrecentándose, pero no solo eso podía notarse sino que la apariencia de esta iba cambiando, sus ojos verdes se tornaron escarlatas y su cabellera rosada se volvió plateada, algo que perturbo a la joven vampiro.

Vampiro de clase SS . – susurro la peli-rosa impactada.

Lamento que su hija no fuese su viva imagen Akasha-san, pero esta es la verdadera naturaleza de Moka-chan de no haber sido maldecida. – comento la castaña mientras dejaba de darle de beber su sangre a la bebe faltando aun medio frasquito.

Mi hija es una vampiro de clase SS, es lo mas hermoso que la vida inmortal me ha dado. – respondió mientras tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos, la que por cierto reía a mas no poder llena de vida y energía.

Ante tal escena las chicas no pudieron mas que observar y sonreír de alegría, ellas mismas habían experimentado la alegría de ser madres poco tiempo atrás y lo volverían a experimentar en un futuro, solo era cuestión de tiempo. La alegría invadió la habitación y no hubo nada que la amargara, las jóvenes lideres charlaban sobre el prometedor futuro de la pequeña Moka y su amado futuro esposo, Akasha se mostro impresionada al enterarse que su hija se casaría con un humano descendiente de una mitológica familia de vampiros que se rumoraba extinta, pero mas impresionada se mostro al enterarse de que este joven seria el único que podría liberar el sello que le implantarían a la pequeña Moka para su protección, este no seria mas que un rosario mágico que las Yunokichi le entregarían tan pronto partieran al mundo humano de esa dimensión.

Las horas pasaron y pronto las chicas tuvieron que partir hacia el mundo humano de esa dimensión, Akasha se vea mucho mas animada y llena de energía a comparación de hace unas horas, cabe destacar que el esposo de esta parecía haberse desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no lograron localizarlo ni por medio de su presencia, su ausencia no pareció incomodar a ninguna de las 3 mujeres; Akasha se había vestido elegantemente y había ido a escoltar a sus invitadas hasta el túnel que las llevaría al mundo humano, en sus brazos siempre llevaba a su pequeña bebita, la que por cierto no paraba de reír enérgicamente ante los gestos que su amorosa madre y las jóvenes Yunokichi les hacían para divertir a la pequeña. El recorrido fue hecho en el magnifico carruaje de la joven madre, no tardaron mas de media hora en llegar al túnel que las llevaría donde se encontraba el futuro esposo de la pequeña Moka, estaba a punto de bajarse del carruaje cuando este arranco nuevamente, las esposas Kinesuki miraron incrédulas la enigmática sonrisa de Akasha, de inmediato notaron que esta no las dejaría bajar hasta llegar donde estaba el "prometido" de su amada única hija.

Las esposas Kinesuki sonrieron cómplices, nada podían, o mas bien, nada querían hacer para evitar la curiosidad de aquella mujer sobre su futuro yerno, resignadas accedieron silenciosamente a la petición y disfrutaron del viaje nuevamente, el camino fue demasiado corto, tan pronto cruzaron el túnel la luz de la luna les indico que ya estaban en el mundo humano, en un pequeño barrio de algún lugar que aparentaba ser Japón por la infraestructura de las casas y edificios, después de 5 minutos mas de recorrido llegaron al frente de una pequeña casa, por la densidad de la oscuridad eran mas de media noche, las calles estaban en completa soledad y solo el silencio era irrumpido por la charla de las mujeres y las isas de la pequeña bebe. Después de meditarlo mucho las esposas Kinesuki optaron por no salirse del carruaje, solo sacarían silenciosamente al bebe de su habitación y lo regresarían antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Sakura fue quien "rapto" al pequeño niño de su cuarto, no hizo mas que chasquear los dedos y de inmediato un bultito apareció en sus brazos moviéndose incomodo, lo que provoco ternura en el trió de mujeres y una inmensa curiosidad en la bebita de ojos rojos, quien se movía entre los brazos de su amada madre para lograr ver al bultito en manos de Sakura, la madre de la pequeña acercó a su única hija al bultito que era aquel niño esperando ver la reacción que se provocaría. Fue la pequeña Moka quien destapo la carita del bebe que Sakura tenia en brazos, el niño tenia ojos chocolate y cabello castaño, se veía sano y lleno de energía, este al ver a la bebita de ojos rojos le sonrió dulcemente y trato de tocarla, la pequeña Moka pereció encantada con el niño y le devolvió la sonrisa, ante tal reacción el trió de mujeres se enterneció con la pequeña escena.

Perecían dispuestas a ver como ambos bebes se conocían mas mutuamente pero el tiempo era escaso así que procedieron a darle de beber el resto del a sangre de la castaña al bebe Aono Tsukune, quien raramente se estaba bebiendo el liquido como si de leche se tratara, lo que desconcertaba un poco a las chicas, caso contrario al de la joven vampiro quien entendía que si el niño era descendiente de vampiros mitológicamente desaparecidos era algo muy común que bebiese sangre fácilmente sin que le desagradara el sabor.

* * *

En otra dimensión algo sumamente interesante ocurría. Chikane estaba atónita, enfrente de ella se encontraba su viva imagen un poco mas crecida, podía distinguir fácilmente que no se trataba de su amada hermana Kaon, lo que significaba que enfrente de ella estaba el punto restante de su línea de vida, su segunda hermana mayor "El Ángel absoluto". Esta llevaba consigo una larga espada muy parecida a la de ella cuando era una sacerdotisa lunar, su mirada era sumamente congelante y retadora, y por sobre todo no paraba de alternarla sobre su persona y su amada novia, lo que la ponía sumamente nerviosa no solo por el hecho de sostener protectoramente a su amada prometida, sino que su recién encontrada hermana mayor la mirara como si ella tuviera entre sus manos la ultima gota de agua de todo el desierto.

Kaon no podía moverse siquiera, impactada por lo que en ese momento sus ojos veían, ahí frente a ella una joven y resplandeciente viva imagen suya se reflejaba en las aguas de aquel enorme lago teniendo en brazos a su adorado sol. Tan pronto sintió la presencia de su amada novia fuera de su habitación fue a verla, el miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver a una figura femenina de espaldas sosteniendo a su amada chica de cabellera dorada. Ahí recostada entre los brazos de quien parecía su viva imagen, inconsciente quizá de todo lo que ahí pasaba por el solo hecho de haberle dado su energía hacia solo unas horas atrás, ahí se encontraba la chica de su vida, en brazos ajenos a los suyos, siendo sostenida cálidamente por alguien que no era ella. Una inmensa furia recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo al ver como aquella pequeña miraba con ternura el rostro apacible de quien ella creía su amado Sol, empuñando su espada comenzó su andanza con mirada fría, dispuesta a todo con tal de arrebatarle de sus brazos a aquella pequeña imagen suya a la razón de sus anhelos camino hasta posarse a unos cuantos metros más cerca para entablar una conexión y ver mas de cerca a la joven chica de cabellera azulada.

Si algún pecado crees que he cometido, merezco ser herida por tu espada. – dijo la princesa de hielo Himemiya sin apartar su mirada de su hermana. – pero no veo delito cometido de mi parte como para ser acusada por tu mirada. – culmino parándose repentinamente cargando entre sus brazos a su amada novia.

¿Te parece poco llevarte entre tus brazos a mi mas preciado tesoro?. – pregunto irónica, como dando por hecho que aquella chica efectivamente era su novia. Ante las palabras de la mayor la pequeña mira desconcertada y enternecida a quien le hablaba.

Esta hermosa chica que llevo entre mis brazos no es tu amado Sol, sino el mío. – respondió sonriente, lo que comenzaba enojar a su hermana mayor.

Reconozco la cálida presencia y energía de mi amada, y sé que es ella quien ahora esta entre tus brazos. – alegó con ímpetu aun mirándola con enojo.

Has errado, te lo aseguro, baja tu espada y acércate un poco, ve a quien tengo en mis brazos y entonces, si es verdad que tengo a tu amada en ellos dejare que hagas de mi lo que tu desees. – le propuso la joven chica esperando que con eso su hermana recapacitara y se abstuviera de cometer alguna locura. Kaon tomo la palabra de la joven sin enfundar aun su espada. Se acerco lo suficiente para ver el rostro de la chica que aun dormía, lo noto de inmediato, aquella no era su amada.

….. – no hubo palabras que la hermana mayor de Chikane pudiese decir en esos momentos, ahí frente suyo estaba quien aprecia un clon suyo y uno que era idéntico a su ser amado. Soltó su espada y esta desapareció antes de tocar el cuelo, tomo la mano de la chica aun creyendo que no era posible lo que sus ojos en ese momento veían.

Confundida ¿cierto?. – pregunto sonriente la heredera. – podríamos estar aquí afuera toda la noche entera si gustas, pero como veras tengo a una hermosa chica desmayada entre mis brazos, y de la cual por cierto estoy profundamente enamorada, y por lo tanto no me gustaría que pescara algún resfrió. – comento como pidiendo asilo en la residencia de su hermana mayor.

Disculpa mis malos modales, sígueme, te llevare hasta mi residencia y podrás dejar descansar a tu amada en una de las habitaciones. – le indico con un ademan de bienvenida y abrió paso para que la heredera Yunokichi pasara. Ambas comenzaron a caminar ya un poco mas relajadas, pero Kaon parecía avergonzada por la confusión, lo que la pequeña noto de inmediato. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Kaon.

Soy Himemiya Chikane. – respondió cortésmente inclinando un poco la cabeza pues aun llevaba en brazos a su amada novia. – y esta pequeña dormilona es mi novia, Himeko Kurusegawa. – le dijo indicándole que ese era el nombre de la chica desmayada. Ante tales palabras Kaon quedo muda, tenia miles de dudas en su mente pero prefirió dejarlas para después.

El camino no fue muy largo, escasos 20 metros adelante se encontraba una hermosa residencia parecida masa una gran mansión, oculta tras inmensos arboles y arbustos que rodeaban los terrenos asemejando un profundo bosque interminable a la vista de cualquiera, después de caminar por aquel terreno inhóspito se diviso la residencia de Kaon, era una construcción enorme construida a base de madera con múltiples estanques en los alrededores, se veía antigua pero en perfectas condiciones, en las orillas de los estanques se divisaban pequeñas luces nocturnas que brillaban intensamente balanceándose de un lado a otro, en la superficie de estas aguas podían verse pequeños peces nadando por todos lados en una danza casi hipnótica que fácilmente distraía a cualquiera que pasara por esos lugares, entre puentes de madera cruzaban cada pequeño estanque, Chikane mirando por todos lados maravillada por la belleza de la casa de su hermana, y Kaon mirando por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando las expresiones que su pequeño "Clon" mostraba ante su residencia. Caminaron entre laberintos de puentes de madera hasta que por fin llegaron a la entrada principal, una gran puerta de roble que curiosamente tenia grabado el sello de la Luna y el Sol que permanecieron como una maldición para cierto par de ex-sacerdotisas, algo contrariada la joven heredera dudo un poco al entrar por aquella enorme puerta, sintió como su sangre se congelaba tras cruzar aquella corta distancia que la separaba de las afueras con los adentros de la residencia, perturbada por aquel sentimiento de angustia comenzó a mirar por todos lados mientras sostenía celosamente el frágil cuerpo de su amada novia, como si algo o alguien de pronto fuese a lanzárseles para atacarlas, ya un poco paranoica se acerco mas a su hermana mayor mientras aun inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada y buscaba presencias mágicas como la castaña kinomoto, tras unos segundo noto una débil presencia que se asemejaba a una densa oscuridad reprimida mesclada con la magia de la familia Kinesuki, fue así como supo que aquella presencia pertenecía seguramente al ultimo de los bastardos malditos conocido como "Shiren".

Kaon noto el semblante de preocupación en su joven "Clon" pero no dijo nada, ella ya se había percatado de la rara presencia que rodeaba su mansión y asediaba constantemente a su amada mientras esta descansaba, es por ello que constantemente recorría la mansión después de haber dejado un impenetrable campo de fuerza alrededor de su amada para encontrar a "ese ser" que parecía estar detrás de su Sol cada que esta se encontraba inconsciente y sin energías. En un santiamén reapareció su espada enfrente suyo y la desenfundo mirando a todos lados justo como lo hacía Chikane; esto le confirmo a la heredera que su hermana estaba consiente del peligro en el que seguramente se encontraban. Caminaron menos de 10 minutos mas y llegaron a una gran puerta blanca que resplandecía una brillante luz zafiro como los ojos de ambas mujeres; Kaon tan solo toco la puerta y ese resplandor dejo de brillar y el escudo que protegía el preciado tesoro de la dueña de la mansión se desquebrajo tal cual cristal después de haber lanzado una piedra, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su pequeño "Clon".

Chikane quedo maravillada con lo que veía, la habitación era sumamente hermosa, se veía que la estancia había sido decorada a gusto de ambas mujeres, había cuadros pintados de ambas mujeres en diferentes facetas, cerca de la ventana había una pintura cubierta por un mantel, demostrando que aun no estaba terminada, las ventanas era bellamente adornadas con delicadas telas de encaje de un blanco tan puro y transparente que fácilmente la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana iluminando todo cuanto podía, en el centro de la habitación había una gran cama recubierta por finas cortinas que impedían que cualquiera viera quien descansaba en ella, el misticismo de la noche dejaba maravillada a la princesa Himemiya, pocas veces se había topado con semejante panorama, el ambiente tranquilo solo era comparado a las veces que ella misma creaba con su amada novia, incomoda siguió a Kaon hasta el lecho nocturno, claramente a unos metros de ahí pudo divisar a la mujer de cabellos dorados que tanto amaba su hermana mayor, observo como esta se acercaba silenciosamente a la bella durmiente y depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de quien consideraba su amado Sol.

Puedes dejarla aquí, no hay lugar mas seguro en esta mansión que la habitación de Himiko. – hablo la mayor sin siquiera voltear a ver a Chikane. Esta por su parte se acerco lentamente y recostó el cuerpo desmayado de su novia en la gran cama para después seguir a Kaon quien ya estaba en la habitación contigua y la esperaba pacientemente mientras miraba por la ventana mas cercana.

La habitación no era diferente a la contigua a esta, solo las diferenciaba el hecho de que en esta no había una lecho donde dormir, en cambio había un conjunto de muebles de estar color marrón una mesa de centro de madera y el lugar estaba con escasa luz, la estancia solamente era alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara en el centro de la mesa. En cuanto Kaon sintió la presencia de su pequeño "Clon" le indico que tomaran asiento para por fin hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambas estaban sentadas uan frente a la otra, esperando que la otra hablara y aclarara sus dudas, ni una de las dos sabia como iniciar la conversación, sentían que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar pero nada concreto llegaba a sus mentes en ese momento. Pasados unos minutos Chikane recordó la carta que le habían entregado con las ordenes de su misión y la busco entre sus ropas.

He aquí las indicaciones de la misión a la que hemos sido enviadas. – murmuro débilmente la joven heredera creyendo que su acompañante quizá no la escucharía, pero esto no fue asi.

¿Misión?. – inquirió dudosa la mayor. - ¿Eres parte de alguna organización o algo por el estilo? .- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa para divisar mas el rostro de la menor.

Si, pertenezco a la organización de hechiceras Yunokichi. – Respondió con orgullo mientras comenzaba a romper el sello que resguardaba el mensaje a ojos ajenos de su real remitente.

¿Asakura-san te ha mandado? . – pregunto interesada y sorprendida pues anteriormente ya había conocido a una Yunokichi. Ante la mención de la hermana mayor de su pequeña líder Chikane se impacto, no esperaba que su hermana ya conociera a las Yunokichi ni que mucho menos supiera el nombre de la antigua líder.

¿La conoces?. – su sorpresa era demasiado clara en su rostro pálido y desencajado. - No lo sabia, pero me temo que no es asi. – respondió ante la ultima pregunta de su hermana. – kinesuki Asakura-san declino al trono hace mas de medio año, su hermana menor Kinesuki Sakura es quien lleva las riendas de la organización desde entonces. – decía mientras sacaba las ordenes en el sobre.

Sakura-san debe ser una mujer madura y sumamente poderosa como para tomar el peso de ese legado. – comento curiosa mientas no perdía detalle de los movimientos de su pequeño "Clon".

Sakura-san es sumamente poderosa, no lo dudes, de no ser por ella nosotras no estaríamos aquí. – y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios desconcertando a su acompañante. – aunque no sabría decirte si tiene la madurez a la que tú te refieres, no pasa de los 15 años de edad. – y tras lo dicho no pudo resistir la risa al ver la cara que había puesto Kaon, simplemente era todo un poema, sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, su boca medianamente abierta, su respiración casi nula, su semblante pálido, toda paralizada de la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar.

Increíble. – dijo apenas pudo articular palabra.

Ni que lo digas. – respondió ya mas tranquila. – apenas es una niña y ya tiene una gran responsabilidad encima. – dijo de ultimo con el semblante decaído.

"Todo sacrificio tiene una gran recompensa al final" es siempre lo que decía Asakura-san cada que recordaba el poco tiempo que pasaba con su esposa.- trato de levantarle el animo a su pequeño "Clon", lo cual logro fácilmente.

"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" es lo que dice Sakura-san todo el tiempo. – respondió la menor con una enorme sonrisa. – bien, veamos que me encomendó Sakura. – dijo animada mientras leía en voz alta la carta de su misión.

_Chikane:_

_Al leer esta carta se que has llegado con bien a tu destino, muy seguramente estarás desconcertada al enterarte que Kaon ya conocía sobre la existencia de las Yunokichi, según leí en los reportes de One-sama, ella y Kaon-san se conocieron en uno de sus múltiples viajes y le puso al tanto de la situación sobre las líneas de vida, lo que significa que para este entonces Kaon-san ya sabe o sospecha que eres una de sus hermanas menores. – _ante estas palabras Chikane miro a su hermana y esta asintió dándole a entender que era verdad lo que en esa carta decía. Confirmado lo necesario volvió a la lectura. – _la misión que les encomendé a ti y a Himeko es simple a primera vista, y todo depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas, la sangre debe ser derramada en la guerrera mas poderosa, quien viene siendo hasta el momento la misma Kaon-san; no te confíes Chikane, no pierdas de vista a Himeko por nada del mundo. _

_El ultimo probablemente ya sabe de tu presencia y de tu misión, repito…_

_¡NO TE SEPARES DE HIMEKO HASTA QUE ELLA DESPIERTE!_

_Atte: Sakura Kinesuki _

Y tras lo leído ambas salieron como alma que llevaba el diablo para ver a sus amadas, después de todo las habían dejado sin escudos que las protegieran y aunque sol las separara una delgada pared el enemigo bien podría estas esperando solo un segundo de distracción. Apenas entraron en la habitación y ambas se petrificaron, solo habían alcanzado a ver como una sombra terminaba de cubrir los cuerpos de las princesas y estas desaparecían completamente junto con ella dejando atónitas a ambas princesas nocturnas. Alteradas y furiosas ambas invocaron sus armas y miraron detenidamente el lugar.

Espalda con espalda inspeccionaban cada rincón de la habitación esperando encontrar al desgraciado que se había llevado a sus novias, mentalmente se echaban la culpa a si mismas por haber dejado desprotegidas a las chicas desmayadas. Al no encontrar nada en esa habitación salieron de ella esperando encontrar siquiera el rastro de energía mágica del bastardo "Shiren". Corrieron con armas en mano por toda la casa en busca del bastardo, pero nada hallaban, cada habitación estaba completamente vacía y sin rastros de energía mágica, ni del bastardo ni de sus amadas, pareciera que la tierra se las hubiese tragado; y de pronto la respuesta llego a la mente de ambas, la puerta principal tenia el ella una extraña presencia cuando ambas entraron por ella, Kaon ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, en un principio creyó que era parte del misticismo de la mansión y lo paso por alto durante los años que había vivido ahí en compañía de su amada, Chikane por su parte había reconocido la presencia desde que entro a los terrenos de la mansión, tan pronto como ambas se dieron cuenta salieron disparadas hacia la puerta principal, a cada paso podían sentir las energías de su amadas llamándoles, pero a su vez sentían como las energías de estas se les acabando poco a poco, como si la luz de su magia fuese siendo extinguida por la densa oscuridad, aterradas salieron del laberinto de puentes de madera y llegaron donde la gran puerta principal se encontraba.

Terror no era la palabra correcta para describir lo que en ese momento sintieron, frente suyo estaba la puerta cerrada y en ella se vean perfectamente grabadas en la madera las imágenes de las dos chicas rubias encadenadas y prácticamente pidiendo auxilio. Cada gota de sangre de las princesas de la Luna desapareció, sus rostros pálidos, sus miradas desorbitadas llenas de pánico, sus cuerpos temblorosos y las armas casi a punto de caérseles de las manos, el corazón desquebrajándoseles a tal grado de casi perder la razón, todo un mar de emociones y pensamientos abordaban a ambas mujeres. Miradas de odio se dirigían por todos lados una vez que reaccionaron. Buscaban con la mirada a el bastardo restante que había cometido tal acto, tomaron posición de defensa cuando de la nada una figura casi fantasmal apareció enfrente de las imágenes de las princesas solares, carcajeándose de risa ante cada una de las reacciones de las chicas de ojos color zafiro, las cuales al sentirlo y verlo ahí sintieron cada gota de si sangre hervirles por dentro, paralizadas vieron como este señalaba los cuellos de ambas chicas de cabellera dorada con largas y filosas espadas, sonriendo como si ya hubiese ganado la batalla mucho antes de que comenzara, impotentes bajaron sus armas no sin antes dedicarse unas miradas cómplices, como si ya hubiesen planeado algo para aquella situación.

Shiren se sintió extraño tras ver que la luz de la luna en los alrededores se enrojecía repentinamente, miro el astro rey nocturno por menos de un segundo y sorprendido dirigió su mirada nuevamente a las princesas de la noche, el azul zafiro de sus ojos había sido cambiado por un rojo casi sangriento, la oscuridad nocturna de la noche se veía mas tenebrosa a los ojos de aquel hombre que, petrificado apenas y podía sentir el latido de su corazón acelerándose por la adrenalina, su cuerpo tembló al ver como ambas jóvenes caminaban lentamente hacia el, escudriñándolo con aquella mirada sangrienta que lo había inmovilizado instantáneamente, aterrado retrocedió un solo paso y se topo con la enorme puerta a sus espaldas, fue ahí cuando recordó que él era quien controlaba la situación, aun sosteniendo sus armas en mano apunto mas decididamente donde creía que se encontraba el cuello de ambas princesas solares esperando así que sus respetivas parejas detuvieran su andar, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa por parte de ambas.

Ambas chicas no decían absolutamente nada, solo caminaban con aquella mirada psicópata en su rostro y sus respectivas armas en mano, Shiren mas aterrado que antes aserco mas sus armas a donde aun creía que estaban los cuellos de las rubias que había secuestrado, pero ni eso parecía detener a las jóvenes de ahora ojos rojos, hecho una mirada rápida a la gran puerta buscando en ella los cuerpos de las rubias y aterrado quiso salir de ahí, su carta de la victoria había desaparecido en frente de sus narices y ni cuanta se había dado, quiso enfrentarse a ambas chicas sosteniendo tembloroso sus armas. Ambas chicas estaban a menos de un metro de este, sonriendo tal psicópatas enfrente de su presa, disfrutando cada reacción en el rostro del hombre inmóvil frente a ellas. Un segundo, solo eso basto para que este fuese atravesado por las espadas de ambas chicas, y al segundo después la visión de su alrededor volvió a ser clara bajo la luz de la luna azul, podía sentir el filo de una espada atravesándole el cuerpo y la madera de la puerta a su espalda, las escasas fuerzas que le quedaron tras secuestrar a las rubias desaparecieron repentinamente haciendo que soltara sus armas y estas cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente, apenas consiente logro captar la situación en la que se encontraba. Había sido engañado.

Aquel segundo de distracción al ver la noche de luna roja le había costado la victoria, engañado por una ilusión óptica tan simple que era casi ilógico que callera en ella, pero estuvo tan confiado en si mismo que no vio la milésima de segundo en que fue realizada tal acción. Una pequeño movimiento le indico que alguien mantenía agarrada la espada que le había atravesado, bajo un poco su mirada y la vio, ahí enfrente de el estaba el ángel absoluto Kaon, miro al frente nuevamente y una media sonrisa de resignación se formo en sus labios al ver a la heredera Yunokichi mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos color zafiro brillando por la magia de la ilusión que había creado, y por sobre todo acepto su derrota al ver el pequeño frasco de sangre que irradiaba magia de la mas pequeña de los Kinesuki tirado en el césped completamente vacio.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban hizo lo único que le traería un poco de paz al final de su existencia, un solo chasquido de dedos fue suficiente para que las jóvenes rubias que el mismo secuestro y aprisiono fueran liberadas completamente de la prisión de madera a la que las había sometido obligatoriamente estando ellas inconscientes. Las princesas de la noche esperaban todo menos aquella acción por parte de uno de los seres que ellas consideraban sin una pisca de bondad. Una sensación de conciliación embargo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un dolor insufrible lo abordaba, muy seguramente la sangre de la menor de los Kinesuki había sido vertida sobre la espada que le atravesaba el cuerpo y, esa era la causante de aquel terrible sufrimiento, mas no le importo, la felicidad de ser liberado lo invadió completamente hasta el punto de olvidar el dolor, y así con su ultimo esfuerzo mirar por ultima vez la luz de la luna antes de cerrar sus ojos para jamás volver a abrirlos.

Las jóvenes rubias tras ser liberadas de su prisión se miraban mutuamente azoradas por lo sucedido, en cuanto recuperaron un poco la compostura ambas se alejaron lo mas rápido posible de aquel hombre y de el ángel absoluto Kaon, quien aun no liberaba su espada del cuerpo del hombre. Chikane apenas unos segundos atrás había dejado de realizar el hechizo de ilusión "Luna roja" que su hermana había tenido la amabilidad de enseñarle antes de su partido, y al ver a su amado sol acercársele noto que todo estaba por terminar, apenas había llegado a ese mundo y su misión estaba casi completa, sonrió para si misma y logro comprender el peligro de confiarse en las misiones, lo cual ya se le había advertido con anterioridad, una lección aprendida que jamás le olvidaría por el resto de su vida. Himeko lo primero que hizo al llegar donde su amada fue lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle como si no hubiese un mañana.

Kaon por su parte no podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado, el hombre había liberado a las chicas y parecía estar arrepentido por lo que había hecho, no entendía como un ser supuestamente inmortal y despiadado había cometido tal acto de bondad en el ultimo segundo de su vida. La cálida sonrisa del hombre duro asta su ultimo segundo, su cuerpo material paso a ser simplemente cenizas en menos de un minuto, la oji-zafiro miro las cenizas e inclino la cabeza demostrando un poco de respeto por su fallecimiento.

Morir con una acción bondadosa es de hombres de honor. – dijo mientras sacaba su espada atorada en la puerta de madera.

No obstante yo diría que estaba buscando la muerte. – comento Chikane llegando a su lado con ambas rubias a un lado suyo. – la cuestión es… ¿Por qué la buscaba?. – inquirió dudosa.

Ambas tienen razón. – dijo Himiko de la nada captando la atención de las oji-zafiros.

Pero es un asunto que no nos compete a nosotras, es un asunto familiar, dejémosle descansar en paz. – secundo Himeko mientras hacia desaparecer las cenizas del hombre fallecido.

Nadie dijo nada después de lo sucedido, había muchas dudas reflejadas en los rostros de las princesas de la noche, dudas que al parecer bien podrían ser disueltas por las princesas del sol, mas sin embargo ellas no dirían nada por dos sencillas razones, una de ellas era que el asunto verdaderamente no estaba relacionado con ellas, era algo relacionado con la familia Kinesuki y nada mas, y la segunda era… que le había prometido entre sueños a aquel hombre que no revelarían lo que el les había compartido a ellas.

El camino fue silencioso, mas de lo que se esperaba, pero nadie dijo nada, no tenían ni los ánimos ni las fuerzas necesarias para entablar alguna conversación. Chikane se había agotado al realizar aquel hechizo de ilusión, Kaon estaba demasiado pensativa como para querer hablar con alguien, y ambas rubias aun no recuperaban sus energías del todo, una por haber cedido su poder al Ángel absoluto y la otra por la sincronización de hacia unas horas atrás. Tan pronto llegaron fueron a descansar, no tenían apetito por o que se retiraron a las habitaciones tan pronto pisaron la entrada principal a la residencia. Las dueñas de la mansión les proporcionaron a las herederas una habitación frente a la suya, no querían perderlas de vista y que algo les pasara, después de todo eran sus adoradas hermanas menores. En cuanto ambas parejas pisaron cama cayeron dormidas casi instantáneamente, había sido un día sumamente agotador y lo único que deseaban era dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

No habían tardado mas de un segundo en cruzar el vórtice dimensional, apenas habían salido se aquel mundo errado y ya se encontraban en la entrada al mundo que originalmente iban a visitar, apenas la mayor toco el pomo del a puerta y sintió la terrible oleada de energía demoniaca emerger tan cual simple ráfaga de viento a su alrededor, ambas apenas pudieron contener sus cuerpos estables y sin menor reparo de pánico infundado tomaron valor y relajaron sus pensamientos, no era la primera vez que sentían tal sensación recorrerles el cuerpo, ya la habían sentido cuando en el festival Yunokichi apreciaron la energía demoniaca de la reina de los Vampaia Mina Tepes, aunque no la hubieran conocido, el solo sentir su energía demoniaca les había grabado un sentimiento de extrañeza y familiaridad, la cual sentían en ese mismo momento. Pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, aquella energía que se notaba incluso desde la entrada a ese mundo era sumamente diferente, mas concentrada, mas terrorífica pero al mismo tiempo acogedora, pero sobre todo seguía siendo familiar, muy parecida a la de la reina de los Vampaia y a la vez tan distinta.

La peli-gris giro la perilla cautelosamente mientras su amada peli-roja se pegaba a su cuerpo buscando un poco de protección. Ambas pasaron saliva antes de adentrarse en aquel mundo lleno de seres que desconocían completamente y que muy seguramente las asecharan apenas pisen tierra firme. Entraron por aquella puerta, cautelosas procurando desvanecer lo mayor posible sus esencias tanto mágicas como humanas. La luz segadora del sol de medio día les llego a los ojos casi segándolas después de permanecer en aquel vórtice escaso de luminosidad, en cuanto pisaron tierra tallaron sus ojos con frenesí intentando apaciguar un poco aquella picazón dolorosa que les ocasiono el sol de medio día. Al abrir los ojos no esperaron verse rodeadas de miles de árboles a su alrededor, obviamente habían descendido en un bosque de gran magnitud pues apenas y se podía ver el cielo entre las frondosas ramas de los arboles, podían escuchar el cantar de los pájaros en sus nidos, el crujido de ramitas caídas siendo pisadas por uno que otro residente de los alrededores, arbustos moviéndose y el aire fresco de medio día soplando y logrando que las ramas sonaran casi como un murmullo dándoles la bienvenida.

Atentas miraron emocionadas el hermoso día soleado, se quitaron la mayor parte de sus prendas quedándose solamente con una larga camisa blanca, sus pantalones y las botas. Caminaron por aquel lugar sin prestar mucha atención, se les había advertido que no se confiaran demasiado, es por ello que la mayor en cuanto se quito la chaqueta lanzo un hechizo de vigilancia por todos los alrededores, fue asi como noto la existencia de un castillo a no mas de 4 kilómetros de ese lugar. Caminaron sonrientes tomadas de la mano admirando el panorama, no había mas que arboles y naturaleza a su alrededor, durante el camino recordaron sus época en Astraea, platicaron del como se sintieron en esos entonces y el porqué de sus actitudes. No habían caminado un medio kilometro cuando recordaron la carta que se les había otorgado con sus respectivas misiones, la peli-gris al recordarlo saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta dicha carta y la leyó en voz alta para que su amada escuchara también.

_Mis muy estimadas Shizuma y Nagisa: _

_Para este entonces deben estar por llegar a la mansión de los hermanos Kuran, he de advertirles que muy seguramente ellos ya habrán notado sus presencias, y es mas aun, ya habrán notado el olor de mi sangre en aquellos frascos que les di, lo cual las pone en una situación de ligero riesgo. Pero no se sobresalten, ese mundo se rige por el poder que tiene la sangre, entre mas poder tenga la persona de quien emana esa sangre será el mismo poder de mandato que tenga por sobre los demás. Un poco confuso, no. Resumiéndoselos, los vampiros de esa dimensión no las atacaran porque mi sangre contiene mi poder mágico en el, uno de los poderes mas grandes del universo, así que por favor no se intranquilicen. Los hermanos Kuran son buenas personas; el hermano mayor (Kaname) es un buen hombre cuyo único fin es proteger a su hermana menor (Yuuki), esta por su parte ama a su hermano mas que a nada en el mundo, harán lo que sea para protegerse mutuamente, traten de no inmiscuirse en la relación de ellos dos, recuerden que no somos nadie para juzgarles. _

_La mansión Kuran estará resguardada por los amigos y fieles sirvientes de Kaname-sama, ya les mencione con anterioridad que no les atacaran, pero por si las dudas ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. _

_Su misión es solo llegar, hablar con los hermanos Kuran y traerlos a toda costa a nuestra dimensión. Esa extensión de espacio no fue atacada por ninguno de los bastardos, de hecho creo que para cuando lean esta carta el ultimo de ellos muy seguramente habrá sido eliminado por las Ex-mikos, por lo que no tiene nada que hacer mas que convencer a los hermanos Kuran de venir a nuestra dimensión, no les puedo decir si será fácil o difícil convencerlos, queda en ustedes y en su poder de convencimiento, díganles lo que sea necesario para que acepten venir. _

_Lo segundo que tiene que hacer es convencerlos de que beban mi sangre, pese a que ya no hay mas Bastardos Malditos ese mundo fue victima de su poder, ambos deben beber mi sangre, por ello les di 2 botellas, una para cada uno. _

_He de suponer en que están decepcionadas por esta misión, seguramente esperaban algo con mas retos de por medio, pero entiendan que no estoy dispuesta a ponerlas en peligro, si he mandado a Natsuki, Shizuru, Chikane y Himeko tras los bastardos restantes es por la sencilla razón de que están mas involucradas en la situación, de no ser porque los bastardos se inmiscuyeron con sus hermanas de línea de vida créanme que no las habría mandado. _

_Pero lo que si puede llegar a pasar es…. Bueno, dejare que ustedes lo vean por si mismas. _

_PD: Recuérdalo Shizuma, __no las compares. Nada es lo que parece. _

Ambas chicas quedaron intranquilas tras haber leído los últimos párrafos de aquella carta, pero nada podían hacer para deshacer sus dudas mas que seguir su camino y cumplir con su misión, ya después se las arreglarían con lo que fuese a suceder, después de todo eran las herederas a los tronos Yunokichi pertenecientes a sus hermanas mayores, no veían una situación que no pudieran enfrentar sin resolverla satisfactoriamente. Bajo la sombra de los arboles caminaban nuevamente aun con las ultimas palabras de Sakura en su mente; Nagisa estaba intrigada mas por la reacción de su amada que las palabras de la castaña escritas en ese papel, y era porque desde que esta leyó el ultimo fragmento se notaba inmersa en su mundo, intrigada y pensativa, seria y melancólica, como si estuviese tratando de recordar algo o a alguien. La peli-gris por su parte solo podía pensar en las ultimas palabras de la castaña refiriéndose a ella, desde que las leyó un sentimiento extraño la invadió completamente desconectándola del mundo entero, y no solo eso, sino que había notado algo nuevo en el ambiente, podía notar una esencia extraña que la perturbaba enormemente, una presencia tan familiar que incluso podría jurar que era la de su amada novia.

Nagisa no podía hacer reaccionar a su novia en aquellos momentos, y lo peor de todo era que parecía que alguien ya las había encontrado y las seguía a una distancia prudente, casi asechándolas, procurando no delatar su presencia. Impaciente y casi con miedo opto por hacer lo único que podía bajo aquella situación, enfrentar al enemigo ella sola y defender si era necesario al amor de su vida. Shizuma por su parte estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones que no prestaba mayor reparo en el sentir de su amada novia.

Sé que nos estas siguiendo. – dijo fuerte y claro la peli-roja mientras tomaba posición de defensa resguardando a su distraída novia con su cuerpo. – es inútil que te escondas, te sentí en el momento en que empezaste a seguirnos. Detrás del tronco de un frondoso árbol apareció una silueta negruzca que parecía asemejar el cuerpo de una mujer.

"_Compararlas, ¿A qué se refería Sakura-san con eso?, ¿A quien compararía? ¿Lo habrá escrito por lo de Kaori y Nagisa? No creo que nos encontremos con Kaori en este mundo, de hacerlo ella tendría la edad de las fallecidas ancianas del consejo, pero fue demasiado obvia al final de su carta"_ .- pensaba en sus adentros la ExEtolite de Astraea Hill sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Asi que me as descubierto. – respondió la presencia aun desde lejos. – ese aroma que emanan, es de un Pura Sangre Poderoso, lo reconozco por el aroma y su energía pero a la vez no logro identificar de quien es. – dijo fuerte y claro mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Eres una Sangre Noble. – dijo casi con alivio Nagisa mientras se mostraba mas tranquila, después de todo esta misteriosa mujer no les atacaría por poseer ellas la sangra mas poderosa del lugar.

Me intriga saber a quien de ustedes le pertenece dicha sangre. – a cada paso podía verse la silueta mas detallada de la mujer que se les acercaba, y a cada paso un terrible mal presentimiento afloraba desde lo mas profundo del alma de Nagisa, algo no le pintaba para nada bien de esa chica, pero su esencia le parecía familiar, la reconocía casi como suya.

Y la imagen que se poso frente a ella la perturbo enormemente. Shizuma logro salir de su ensimismamiento justo cuando aquella chica estaba enfrente de su novia y todo pareció encajar perfectamente con sus pensamientos, aquella esencia, aquel presentimiento, aquellas palabras dirigidas a ella, todo encajaba en ese momento. Nagisa no estaba para nada impasible, su rostro desencajado y sus ojos dilatados no paraban de alternase entre la silueta d aquella mujer y la de su petrificada novia.

Piel blanca, cabellera larga y negra como la noche, ojos rojos pero sin llegara ser intensos como la sangre, ataviada con un singular uniforme blanco con orillas negras, mirándolas casi como si de un postre o una eminencia se tratara. Sonriente, calmada, a la espera de que alguna de las dos chicas presentes se dignara a decir su nombre. Estas por su parte no podían ni respirar, justo enfrente de ellas se encontraba la viva imagen del primer amor de la hermosa peli-gris de ojos verdes.

Sakuragi Kaori, guardiana de Kuran Yuuki. – se presento mientras mostraba una reverencia obligatoria a las chicas cuya expresión del habla habia desaparecido completamente después de haberles dicho su nombre.

* * *

Mis muy estimadas lectoras pido de antemano una megasuper disculpa con ustedes.

Ha sido un tiempo desastroso para mi, mas en la rama emocional k en algún otro aspecto.

Lamento mi retraso y el que quizá este capi sea demasiado corto y careciente de sentido o tema, estoy desgastada emocionalmente y mi cerebrito no dio para mas.

Con respecto a una de sus dudas ahí les va…. Pondre nuevamente las parejas y los animes correspondientes.

Nagisa y Shizuma: Strawberry Panic

Sakura y Tomoyo: Sakura Card Captor

Natsuki y Shizuru: Mai Hime

Chikane y Himeko: Kannazuki no miko

Nadia y Ellis: El cazador de la bruja

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, y prometo por mi vida k hallare la forma de rencontrarme con mi inspiración.

Las Kiere Sakura Kinesuki Black

Este fic NO fue chekado con la corregidora ortográfica, así que lamento si encuentran horrores ortográficos.

**Próximo capitulo: Vacaciones de emergencia **


	11. Chapter 11

**eh aki el completo del capitulo, mis mas sinceras disculpas n-n **

**espero pasen unas felices fiestas**

**:::Vacaciones de emergencia:::**

_**Ciudad Yunokichi 7:30 pm**_

Problemas, esa era la palabra que describía su situación en ese preciso momento, se encontraba en terribles, escalofriantes y inmensamente grandes problemas. Hacia solo media hora se había percatado de su situación, aterrado corrió velozmente hacia la mansión del cerezo para ver si los había olvidado ahí, pero era ilógico, el recordaba haber visto esos videos en compañía de las demás alumnas, las que por cierto ya estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios repasando lecciones o paseando por las calles empedradas de la gran ciudad bajo el manto de la fresca noche. Mareado de tanto pánico que corría por sus venas apenas podía volar sin chocar con todo objeto o persona que se interpusiera en su camino, sudando a mares buscaba desesperadamente a alguna de las integrantes del consejo estudiantil para que le brindaran ayuda, estaba metido en terribles líos y estaba convencido de que ellas podrían ayudarlo en ese asunto, o al menos rogaba porque así fuera porque de no encontrar lo perdido muy seguramente moriría en manos del segundo pilar.

Tenia a lo mucho hasta la media noche para encontrar los videos perdidos, era la hora calculada para el retorno de las demás herederas y de los dos primeros pilares. Iba a media ciudad volando desesperadamente en busca de alguna Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento, había buscado por todas partes, desde la escuela, en la sala del consejo, en las cercanías de la institución, en residencia de las estrella, en los campos de entrenamiento, y ahora en todo el gran centro Yunokichi en busca de Haruka y compañía, estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando las vio a todas juntas cenando amenamente en el restaurante de las hermanas Aoi. Iba a tan alta velocidad que ni frenar pudo siquiera, aterrizo en plena mesa, servida por supuesto, manchando a todas las presentes con comida, lo cual hizo enfurecer a la rubia Suzushiro.

Después de un buen sermón de media hora, lo cual disminuía el plazo limite del pobre guardián, el pobre kero les relato el problema en el cual se había metido, las chicas no le tomaron importancia hasta que él menciono el nombre de la dueña original de dichos videos, y ahí si que entraron en pánico, la ira del segundo pilar era algo que no estaban dispuestas a conocer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Alarmadas a mas no poder idearon hipótesis de lo que seguramente habría pasado, recordaron cada detalle de lo sucedido después del incidente pero nada les daba indicios del paradero de dichos videos.

Solo una posibilidad permanecía en la mente de todas las chicas, todas a excepción de Amane quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación y del problema, la hipótesis consistía en que alguna de las estudiantes había hurtado dichos videos en algún momento de distracción, el problema era que había cientos de estudiantes capaces de cometer tal acto por poseer aquellas cintas, lo que conllevaría a una larga y exhaustiva búsqueda, para la cual no tenían tiempo suficiente, lo cual ponía al pobre guardián mas desesperado, tenia menos de 4 horas para encontrar los videos inéditos de Tomoyo antes de que esta regresara.

A Yukino se ocurrió que quizá el guardián los había dejado mal puestos por algún sitio cerca de la gran pantalla, en cuanto lo dijo todo mundo guardo silencio a espera de la respuesta del guardián, Amane desapareció del lugar sin que nadie lo notara, el custodio del sol comenzó a sudar y a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza que lo embargaba, lo que significaba que el bobo había revisado por todos lados menos en el mismo lugar donde los dejo.

Tras percatarse de su error avergonzado a morir regreso al auditorio acompañado por las chicas del consejo estudiantil y aun presidenta sumamente molesta pues habían interrumpido su cena por una simple tontería. Apenas se habían levantado de sus asientos cuando notaron nuevamente la presencia de Amane que les sonreía amablemente con un par de discos en las manos. Y las siguientes horas antes de irse a descansar kero fue reprendido por los casi ensordecedores gritos de disgusto de la rubia Suzushiro ante la mirada divertida del consejo estudiantil y las ciudadanas Yunokichi que presenciaban la escena como algo sin mucha importancia.

_**Dimensión #197536, en algún lugar de Okinawa, Japón**_

:::Flash Back:::

La noche era silenciosa pese a que la casa estaba repleta de jóvenes chicas eufóricas, ellas habían ido a recostarse temprano por las actividades agotadoras que ambas llevarían a cabo el dia siguiente, pero el plan no era precisamente ir a dormir tan pronto llegaran a la alcoba, o al menos no era el plan de cierta amatista. Tras haber cerrado la puerta tras de si noto el como su esposa iba quitándose las prendas de su vestimenta lentamente, apenas bajo la tenue luz de la luna filtrada por las ventanas podía ver los hechizantes movimientos de su amada castaña despojándose de sus ropas y dejando al descubierto casi completamente su cuerpo. El corazón se le aceleraba mas a cada prenda que iba cayendo en el suelo alfombrado, la garganta se le secaba tan rápidamente que podría incluso beber en ese instante mas de 5 litros de agua fresca y aun asi estar sedienta, paso saliva mas de una vez al notar como sutilmente su amada la estaba incitando a acercársele con tan solo miradas furtivas y coquetas, algo nunca antes visto en el mirar de jade de la castaña kinomoto. Ese cuerpo desnudo era mas de lo que su sistema soportaría, deseaba tocarlo, deseaba poseerlo lo antes posible, su amada en cuerpo de adulta era una de las cosas que jamás creyó vería antes de tiempo, jamás en sus locos sueños o pensamientos logro formular tal posibilidad, y ahora, ahí estaba, frente a ella se encontraba su amada en cuerpo de adulta, y una adulta muy bien desarrollada, esperándole, incitándole furtivamente que hiciera algo. La respiración ceso tan pronto la ultima prenda de ropa quedo en el suelo, sus latidos iban en aumento con cada paso que la hermosa castaña de ojos jade se le acercaba con aquella mirada sensual en sus ojos, su garganta se seco completamente al sentir los bien formados pechos de su esposa en su rostro mientras esta la abrazaba delicadamente.

Si vieras la mirada que traes en estos momentos….- comento casi burlona mientras quitaba lentamente las prendas superiores del cuerpo de su esposa. – ahora comprendo porque te encanta provocarme. – susurro al oído de la amatista, la que al sentir el rose de ese cálido aliento cerca de su cuello casi cae al suelo irremediablemente.

Era primeriza en aquello, jamás lo había hecho ni mucho menos visto, y sin embargo parecía que no le estaba yendo nada mal, actuaba por instinto, eso lo sabia de sobra pues conocimientos de la materia no tenia en lo absoluto. Ente besos apasionados y carisias casi urgentes ambas fueron retrocediendo hasta el borde de la cama. En el camino la ropa de la amatista fue prácticamente desasiéndose completamente pues la castaña en el trayecto aplico un par de hechizos en su amada chica para dejarlas a ambas a la par. Con el libido a flor de piel apenas notaron el sutil cambio en el cuerpo del segundo pilar (mentira algo así ni a una Tachy se le pasa xD ), embriagándose del cálido licor del cuerpo de la otra pelaban en el lecho matrimonial por el control de la situación. Tras el cambio en su cuerpo Tomoyo retomo una parte del control de sus sentidos y logro aprisionar el cuerpo de su sonriente y excitada esposa bajo su cuerpo, ambas respirando entrecortadamente y comenzando a desprender perlas de sudor por sus frentes.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, los jades a los amatistas y viceversa, esperando encontrar algún atisbo de inconformidad, pero no había nada mas que amor reflejándose en ambos mares. Un beso reinicio el juego apasionado de ambas amantes, caricias encendían el cuerpo de la "victima" mientras la "atacante" disfrutaba el retorcer en las sabanas de su amada acompañados por su puesto de los excitantes gemidos cargados de placer. Rodaron en la gran cama varias veces, casi caen al suelo alfombrado en un par de ocasiones, ninguna cediendo terreno a la otra, disfrutándose mutuamente y esperando, sabiendo, anhelando que esa noche fuese inolvidable para ambas.

La amatista se rindió primero, estaba demasiado excitada como para retener el control de si misma, deseaba enormemente disfrutar de la tortura que su amada le aplicaba. Esta por su parte no perdía oportunidad alguna para darle todo el placer posible a su esposa. Su lengua hacia caminos de saliva del cuello blanqueación nieve de su chica hasta lugares recónditos en la entrepierna de la excitada amatista, provocando sonoros gemidos de placer que inútilmente intentaron ser acallados por la dueña de la voz entrecortada. Cálidos y apasionados besos eran dejados por todo lugar donde los ardientes labios pasaban mientras las agiles manos tocaban todo cuanto podían, sus dedos dibujando formas irregulares por todo el extenso terreno que estaba a su merced. Con una parsimonia absoluta, viajaba con su lengua por aquellos caminos de sábila que ella misma había dibujado, besando todo cuanto podía, susurrando palabras amorosas de vez en cuando, sus manos inquietas viajaron al Sur cuando sus labios jugaban con el cuello de su amada, buscando aprobación murmuro apenas audible la pregunta final _"¿Quieres proseguir amada mía con la demostración viva y en carne propia de la entrega absoluta, el pacto eterno de los amantes?" _y como respuesta no obtuvo mas que un apasionado beso, lujurioso pero cálido, correspondido y anhelado.

Inmersa en sus sensaciones la amatista bendecía internamente lo que sea que hubiese hecho actuar de aquella forma a su amada esposa, jamás había soñado siquiera algo comparado a la lujuria que se veía en los jades esa noche, no le desagradaba, al contrario lo disfrutaba como nunca en su vida, era la primera vez de ambas y pese a ser inexpertas eso no las detenía para expresar todo cuanto sus cuerpos necesitaban, ambas sonrojadas, excitadas y a punto de perder la poca cordura que les quedaba. Después de una larga sesión de besos y caricias lujuriosas la castaña recorrió el cuerpo de su amada con la yema de sus dedos, admirando en el proceso la maravillosa vista que su amada le ofrecía, sonrojada por su actuar apenas podía creer el que ella hubiese iniciado todo aquello.

Maravillosa….Tomoyo, mi amor, eres maravillosa. – murmuro seductora mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus labios y los de su amada.

Ambas recostadas en la cama respiraban entrecortadamente, entre besos y caricias ardientes se juraban amor eterno. La castaña se acomodo de tal manera que su entrepierna se juntaba con el centro de placer de su amada, estimulándolo ligeramente, excitando un poco mas a su esposa, mordisqueando sutilmente la blanca piel descubierta de una inquieta amatista que no paraba de susurrar cuanto amaba a su "atacante" y trataba inútilmente de acallar sus gemidos de placer. Sus uñas fueron clavadas ligeramente en la piel de su amada castaña, quien tan pronto sentía aquel ligero dolor gemía y se excitaba mas por esta sutil acción. La amatista se aferraba al cuerpo de la chica Kinomoto como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entre pequeños movimientos de vaivén y fogosos besos que fácilmente dejarían marca en la piel de ambas, tanto Kinomoto como su esposa se perdían entre la neblina libidinosa que invadía casi completamente sus cerebros. En ese momento no importaba nada mas que ellas dos, mirándose casi como si de un tesoro se tratara ambas no podían dejar de pensar en lo dichosas que eran por tener a tan sublime mujer a su lado, la amatista casi estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad pues su sueño de la infancia siempre fue casarse y formar una familia con la chica que se convirtió en su mejor amiga, y que ahora con el pasar del tiempo ese sueño se había convertido en realidad.

Te amo. – susurro Sakura apenas audiblemente a los oídos de su esposa tratando de controlar un poco su respiración agitada.

Y yo a ti. – respondió Tomoyo al tiempo en que besaba a su esposa tan apasionadamente como era humanamente posible.

Y tras esas palabras cargadas de amor indiscutible comenzaron un frenesí de pasión mas intenso que el anterior. Ambos cuerpos queriendo fundirse completamente, buscando desafiar a la física y tratar de volverse un solo ser con dos almas. Besos, caricias y palabras llenas de amor acudían a la pequeña demostración de amor tan sublime. Presas de su deseo no eran plenamente consientes de lo que ahí sucedía, entre besos dulces y fogosos tocaban tanto como sus manos les permitía, delineando sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos la piel de su amante. Perladas de sudor gemían mutuamente por la excitación del momento, casi agotadas completamente buscaban terminar aquella incesante y deliciosa tortura mutua que las estaba volviendo locas.

Fue la castaña quien en su delirio pasional busco los pliegues del humedecido tesoro de su amada esposa, haciendo que esta se tensara enormemente al sentir el atrevimiento tan repentino de su querida castaña, aferrándose fervientemente al cuerpo de su amada de ojos jade disfrutaba cada rose placentero que su amada esposa le proporcionaba, reprimiendo inútilmente los gemidos de placer que luchaban efusivamente por salir de sus labios. Sakura por su parte no paraba de lamer los ya endurecidos pezones de su amada esposa mientras acariciaba parsimoniosamente los pliegues de su ahora mujer, deleitándose con la sinfonía del rápido palpitar de su corazón acompañado del de su amada. El irrefutable final pronto llegaría para ambas, a cada instante mas excitadas buscaban aprovechar aquellos cuerpos que la magia les había otorgado por aquel corto periodo de tiempo; una mirada de aprobación fue suficiente para que el principio del final daría comienzo.

La intrusión de aquellas manos dentro de su cuerpo fue un poco incomoda e incluso algo dolorosa, pero su amada fue tan delicada con ella, el desgarrador dolor por dentro no fue comparado con el inmenso placer que su amada le proporciono después de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la situación. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por su entrepierna acompañado de un gran gemido de placer, sus uñas sin percatarse siquiera se habían clavado en la piel de otoño de su amada castaña, pero esta no mostro dolor alguno.

Ambas respiraban entrecortadamente, recostadas en la cama esperando que sus furiosos corazones se apaciguaran un poco mientras se acariciaban mutuamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Estuvieron así un rato, en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la noche, viendo la luz de aquella luna resplandeciente colarse por entre las gruesas cortinas de la ventana, escuchando los grillos de la noche susurrar adormecedoras melodías que fácilmente las estaban llevando a ambas a los brazos de Morfeo. No habían pasado mas de cinco minutos y la gran amatista prácticamente se dejo llevar por la pesadez de su cuerpo y se adentro en el mundo de ensueños, no sin antes murmurar un simple pero significativo "Te amo" a quien era dueña de su corazón.

La castaña por su parte miro enternecida el rostro de su esposa mientras la acariciaba lentamente, delineando cada facción de su cuerpo y casi pidiendo perdón por lo que al siguiente día cometería, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la seco tan rápido como pudo y beso la frente de su amada chica para después acurrucarse junto a ella y verla dormir en aquella noche antes del suceso, dormir no estaba en sus planes, tenia miles de cosas en que pensar y miles de hora por delante que dormiría cuando aquello terminara de una vez.

:::Fin del flashback:::

La situación era casi como aquella su primera noche juntas, el escenario era distinto pero el sentimiento era casi idéntico o incluso mucho mas fuerte que en ese entonces, era de noche y ellas permanecían recostadas en la gran cama de aquel hotel donde la castaña de ojos jade había alquilado una habitación, la mas lujosa y mas cara de todas, una suite presidencial que casi parecía una casa entera. El tiempo era lo único que no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, estando juntas podían hacer y deshacer a su atojo las leyes de la física y la materia. Hacia solo dos días habían llegado a esa dimensión, la amatista confundida había creído que solo saltarían en el tiempo para ir a recoger a la que seria la hermosa joven Akashiya Moka y el Gallardo Aono Tsukune, pero su esposa en cambio la llevo a aquella dimensión argumentando que había incluso algo mas importante en su agenda, pasar tiempo con su amada esposa en unas vacaciones de emergencia.

Lo único que les arruinaba el momento era quizá la insistencia de la fénix por salir del cuerpo de la castaña, apenas el primer día tan pronto llegaron la fénix se las arreglo para romper otro sello en la espalda de Sakura, lo que le dejaba un control mas completo sobre la castaña, pero gracias al hechizo restringido que la amatista había puesto en su amada la fénix no podía salir mientras ella mantuviera su energía mágica a un nivel considerable, algo que la líder Yunokichi desconocía completamente.

Esos dos días habían sido muy tranquilos después de lo sucedido con la fénix, habían salido a todos lados disfrutando de solo su mutua compañía, habían ido a comer a restaurantes, a los parques de diversiones, caminatas por los muelles, picnics en las mañanas, a ver unas películas; todo para simplemente pasársela bien en aquellas vacaciones. No habían pasado ni una hora en aquella dimensión y ya habían llamado la atención en sobremanera de los habitantes del lugar, no era para menos, ambas juntas irradiaban energía y casi podrían brillar con su amor de por medio, además de que no eran para nada desagradables a primera vista, he incluso hubo uno que otro valiente que se animo a pedirles sus números de teléfono, obviamente estos desistieron tras ver los anillos de boda que muy amablemente Tomoyo les mostraba.

No importaba donde estuvieran o quien las estuviese observando, ambas demostraban su amor mutuo aun pese a una que otra mirada reprobatoria, cabe mencionar que después de que Sakura captara esas miradas bastaba un vistazo suyo para que estas personas salieran casi despavoridas del lugar (Sakura enojada es de miedo T-T).

En aquella su segunda noche en Okinawa no habían soportado ni un minuto mas sin demostrarse en la intimidad lo mucho que se amaban mutuamente, bajo el hechizo de su belleza ambas cayeron bajo la sutileza de aquella noche mágica y se demostraron mutuamente bajo las sabanas ardientes y como la luna como única testigo el inmenso amor que en sus corazones habitaba. Eran apenas las once de la noche cuando su frenesí pasional culmino con ambas chicas sumamente agotadas. Fue la amatista quien no pudiendo resistir mas el cansancio callo ante Morfeo en los bazos de su amada esposa de ojos jade, la que pese a su cansancio prefería deleitarse viendo a su bella durmiente de piel nívea unos minutos mas antes de acompañarle al reino de los sueños.

Los días siguientes fueron de lo mas tranquilos, tan solo se preocupaban de divertirse y pasarla bien antes de regresar a sus responsabilidades. Por otra parte pese a ser sus vacaciones no podían evitar preocuparse por lo que pasaría en el futuro, ambas lo ocultaban muy bien la una de la otra, pero constantemente acudían a sus móviles para comunicarse con la líder del consejo de hechiceras y preguntarle sobre los sucesos ocurridos en su ausencia y sobre los movimientos de sus clanes rivales.

Pero nada había cambiado desde su partida, y ellas lo sabían, el tiempo difería de acuerdo a la necesidad del viaje y a la inconfidencia de la misma castaña, por lo que en la dimensión a la que pertenecían no habían pasado más de unas pocas horas desde su traslado.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que pronto su semana de vacaciones termino sin siquiera haberla notado, con energías renovadas y su amor mas fuerte que nunca ambas se retiraron de aquel lujoso hotel con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, y un enorme sequito de nuevas fans. Caminaban por las orillas de aquellas hermosas playas matinales pensando en lo que harían tan pronto regresaran a su dimensión original; Sakura no tendría otra opción mas que trabajar toda la noche para así poder irse tranquila a dormir por un largo mes mas y seguir con su trabajo en la dimensión del vacio, mientras que Tomoyo pensaba en apresurar un poco el proyecto que ella y sus hermanas mantenía a escondidas de la líder del clan, la guerra no tardaría en estallar y aun no tenían el nivel optimo para ayudar a la joven castaña, además de que necesitaba iniciar otro proyecto, necesitaba encontrar una forma mas eficaz de sellar a Haniu kin, de lo contrario esta se apoderaría del cuerpo de su chica o incluso peor, le robaría su corazón, y lo que mas le aterraba era lo segundo.

Sin percatarse de a donde se dirigían llegaron a la parte mas recóndita de la playa, frente a ellas se encontraba algo asemejado a unas cuevas donde el agua del océano se metía estruendosamente con las incesantes olas saladas golpeando las paredes de las formaciones rocosas que impedían que el agua fluyera libremente y se adentrara de lleno en la cavidad de aquel acantilado. Casi hipnotizadas por aquella ensordecedora melodía flotaron tal cual plumas al viento y tomadas de la mano se sumergieron en la oscuridad que aquel lugar tenia. Flotaron casi a ciegas tomadas de la mano, siguiendo extrañamente solo su instinto, algo las llamaba y pese no saber el que era aquella simplemente siguieron lo que sus corazones les desean. Dentro del corazón de la castaña algo revoloteaba ferozmente, muy dentro de su espíritu la fénix rebelde se inquietaba mas de lo usual, revoloteaba tal cual cría deseosa de llegar a un lugar deseado, a punto estuvo de robar momentáneamente el cuerpo de su contenedor, pero el hechizo de Tomoyo aun le impedía hacerlo. La inmensa oscuridad las tragaba por completo y aun así podían verse mutuamente, un raro brillo rojizo las envolvía a ambas, la energía mágica de la fénix bien podría justificar el brillo de Sakura, pero nada explicaba el brillo rojizo en el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Una ligera música con tonos tristes comenzó a escucharse en plena oscuridad, casi llamándolas desesperadamente, como suplicándoles que llegaran antes de que su melodía culminara.

La suave melodía triste y desespérate era producida por lo que ellas identificaban como un piano, profundizaron mas en aquella cueva casi con desespero, sentían la energía de un Kinesuki emanar desde lo mas profundo de aquel lugar, pero esa energía estaba mesclada con una mas, con una energía que ambas conocían perfectamente, era la magia pura de un Goldsmith. Tomoyo inmediatamente se tenso ante la idea de que uno de los hermanos malditos de su amada les estuviese llamando, pero fue dulce la mirada de su amada castaña la que la tranquilizo y la inquieto al mismo tiempo, y no era para menos, aquellos hombres eran los únicos capaces de matarla si así lo deseaban; pero había algo mas, al llegar a esa dimensión nunca sintieron la energía de este ser, lo que significaba que había llegado hacia solo unos minutos y que por sobre todo había burlado victoriosamente todos los escudos que tanto ella como su esposa colocaron apenas llegaron a esa dimensión.

Pronto vieron el final de aquella profunda cueva, atravesaron lo que al parecer fue un pequeño campo de fuerza. Al atravesarlo una habitación perfectamente iluminada les cegó completamente provocándoles un ligero dolor de cabeza. Pisaron suelo tan pronto sus ojos les permitieron ver la superficie y un segundo después la castaña Kinesuki perdió el conocimiento repentinamente asustando a su acompañante. La hermosa y triste melodía de piano termino casi al mismo tiempo en que la chica de ojos jade cayó desmayada en aquel suelo húmedo y salado, rápidamente el segundo pilar se agacho para ver lo que le había sucedido al amor de su vida y ver si podía ayudarle. El pánico la invadió completamente cuando vio como de la nada aprecian un par de pies descalzos justo enfrente suyo, el miedo la invadió cuando este se puso a su altura y la miro seriamente.

No soy lo que crees. – le dijo secamente mirándola a los ojos. – es verdad que fui uno de ellos… pero ya no debes temer, soy el ultimo de aquella "familia". – aquel hombre de edad media se acercó un poco mas y toco la frente de la pequeña Kinesuki, esta fue envuelta con aquel brillo rojizo nuevamente tras entrar en contacto su piel con la del hombre de ojos como jades. – pobre hermanita mía, compadezco tu estado, un estado que tu misma has creado por el bien de todos. – decía mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la joven castaña.

¡Basta!. – replico envuelta en paico. – no..no la… no la toques. – Tomoyo se a ferro al cuerpo de su amada castaña temiendo que aquel hombre pudiese lastimarlas a ambas. Ante tal acto aquel ser sonrió complacido.

Que hermoso debe ser el que alguien me ame con la intensidad con la que tu amas a mi hermana menor. – aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenida a la joven Yunokichi pero no bajo su guardia ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Este por su parte se levanto de aquel lugar y se redirigió nuevamente al piano de cola negro que estaba a nos mas de 7 pasos delante suyo y que la amatista no había notado.- anda, busca un lugar donde recostarla, es malo para su cuerpo reposar en una superficie rocosa. – y tras decir estas palabras nuevamente comenzó a tocar aquella melodía triste que fácilmente podría hacer llorar a cualquiera.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, no confiaba en aquel hombre pero debía admitir muy pese a su deseo que el ambiente no denotaba ningún vestigio de asecho, al contrario, todo era paz, armonía, una tranquilidad inexplicable que solo era opacada por aquellas ganas incesantes de romper en llanto. El segundo pilar logro localizar un gran sofá a no mas de metro y medio a su derecha, extrañada a mas no poder no podía explicarse el cómo es que en las profundidades de aquella cueva existiese un lugar acogedor para reposar a su amada durmiente. Tras recostar a su amada inspecciono el lugar, era una habitación sin duda, había muebles sumamente cómodos y aparentemente lujosos, cuadros en las paredes de al parecer la familia kinesuki cuando todavía no dejaban su mundo original ¿cómo lo supo?, sencillo, en le cuadro aparecían las gemelas kinesuki con no mas de un año de edad en los brazos de sus padre y los gemelos mayores posando para la pintura con aparentemente unos pocos años mas que las bebes de ojos color jade. Pero el cuadro que mas le llamo la atención era uno que estaba justo alado del de la familia de sangre pura kinesuki; este cuadro era de dimensiones un poco mas grandes, tenia re tratado en el a por lo menos a 35 jóvenes hombres, todos casi idénticos diferenciados solamente por el largo de sus cabelleras y el color de sus ojos en algunos. Impactada se acercó un poco al cuadro y diviso enseguida a quien juraría era su cuñado Touya, pero mirándolo mas detenidamente supo que era su hermano gemelo, Maorí kinesuki. Las notas de aquel piano no tardaron en sacarla de sus cavilaciones, aquella melodía le resultaba tan melancólica que incluso podría quedarse ahí parada mientras dejaba fluir sus mas profundos sentimientos, cada tecla provocaba tal sonido estremecedor que le era casi imposible retener las lagrimas que poco a poco comenzaban a desgarrarle el alma. Las lagrimas pronto lograron su objetivo y emergieron tal cual ríos sobre las mejillas coloradas de aquella piel nívea, sucumbida por el llanto las fuerzas le abandonaron provocando que callera al suelo de rodillas mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro.

No te culpo por hacer eso. – murmuro aquel hombre mientras aun tocaba las teclas de aquel instrumento. – Akime Him compuso estas melodías para su amor imposible. – ante aquellas palabras Tomoyo no logro reaccionar, no comprendía nada de lo que ese hombre le había dicho, lo cual se denotaba en su clara expresión confusa. – Confundida… supongo que es normal, aun desconoces la historia de los fénix caídos. – murmuro algo decaído.

La conozco superficialmente. – respondió la amatista tratando de calmar su llanto inexplicable y tomaba asiento en la orilla del mueble donde descansaba su amada. – lo único que todas las herederas sabemos es que dentro de nosotras reside el espíritu de un fénix caído. – seco los restos de sus lagrimas y enfrento nuevamente al hombre que aun permanecía tocando aquellas melodías que la hacían temblar de tristeza.

Sabrás entonces la historia de Haniu Kin… - afirmo sin saber si esto era verdad o no mientras culminaba una de aquellas piezas y comenzaba otra mucho mas dolorosa que la anterior, provocando mas lagrimas incesantes en los amatistas de Tomoyo. – pero… ¿Sabes acaso la historia de Akime Him?. – tal pregunta quedo a la deriva por unos cuantos segundos, lo que negaba rotundamente a la posibilidad de que dicha información fuese sabida por la amatista. – tu silencio responde por sí solo. Dime ¿Acaso no sientes estas melodías muy conocidas?. – inquirió dudoso con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios sabiendo que esto era verdad.

A decir verdad…si… puedo sentir muy dentro de mi una ligera sensación de familiaridad. – respondió mientras serraba los ojos y llevaba su manos al corazón, disfrutando asi los sentimientos que aquellas tonadas le provocaban. – es una mescla de sentimientos demasiado profundos… tristeza, sufrimiento y un profundo dolor agobiante, pero… además hay un amor, muy sutil y casi perfecto, un amor puro y devoto, un amor que lo puede todo. – dijo sin pensarlo siquiera, sorprendiéndose a si misma y alegrando aun mas al hombre que aun tocaba el piano para ella.

Veo que sabes muy bien sobre ese tipo de amor casi imposible. – rio un poco entre notas antes de culminar la segunda de sus melodías prestadas. - En los tiempos antes de que todo existiera había algo mucho mas poderoso que la magia en su forma mas pura, el amor. – su sonrisa se apago poco a poco mientras comenzaba la ultima de sus piezas. – en esos tiempos hubo un fénix sumamente poderoso, Haniu kin, amada por todos los de su misma raza y odiada por los demás clanes, pero su fuerza no radicaba en su magia ni en su poder, sino en su espíritu, un espíritu amable, bondadoso, un espíritu divino que lo iluminaba todo. – acompañando aquellas palabras Tomoyo intentaba creer en la posibilidad de que la fénix que ella conocía era la misma de la que aquel hombre hablaba, peor la posibilidad era tan pequeña, casi nula por las descripción que este daba sobre la altanera, fría y orgullosa Haniu kin que ella conocía. Su expresión era de total inconformidad pero no dijo nada, aun asi el pianista se percato de ello. - no juzgues un libro por su portada, es verdad que Haniu kin a veces es fría o calculadora, pero en el fondo se esconde bajo una máscara de perfección para no ser lastimada, siempre ha sido una fénix algo insegura y solitaria.

Me parece algo difícil de creer… pero. – dudo antes de terminar pues la imagen de una de sus hermanas le vino a la mente. – conozco a alguien casi similar así que le daré el beneficio de la duda. – Busco un poco mas de comodidad y tomo asiento en el gran sillón acomodando la cabeza de su amada castaña en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

Eres un tanto dulce, tanto o aun mas que Akime Him. – las notas de aquella melodía parecían querer llegar al final, lo que entristecía al hombre de ojos como esmerarlas. – se me acaba el tiempo… Tomoyo, antes de que la guerra entre los fénix y los dragones comenzara hubo una fénix que estuvo tan perdidamente enamorada de Haniu kin como tu lo estuviste de Sakura en su infancia, y esa fénix reside en tu interior, la fénix que creo estas melodías es la eterna enamorada y compañera de vida de la fénix rebelde, Haniu kin se volvió fría cuando mataron a quien mas amaba… Akemi Him, a quien nunca tubo la oportunidad de confesarse pues desconocía por completo el cómo se sentía con respecto a su compañera. – Tomoyo recibía tal información casi de golpe, pero sabia que algo andaba mal pues aquellas notas parecían estar en su casi final trágico, como si hubiesen sido escritas por un alma desahuciada. – para no perder a quien mas amas en manos de la fénix rebelde debes despertar a Akemi Him lo antes posible, antes de que el ultimo sello se libere. – estando a solo unas cuantas notas del final el cuerpo de aquel hombre de ojos jade comenzó a desvanecerse, lagrimas incesantes rodaban por los ojos de ambos, uno por estar al borde la de desaparición y otro por aquellas melodías que sentía suyas desvanecerse con el hermano de su amada esposa.

Espera, dime tu nombre, dime quien eres antes de irte y darte eterno agradecimiento, dímelo y Maorí te guiara hacia el cielo eterno a una nueva encarnación. – Tomoyo agradecía la información que aquel hombre le había otorgado y buscaba la forma de retribuirle, pero para ello necesitaba mínimo su nombre.

No es necesario, pero agradezco la intención. – le respondió con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. – mientras mi familia siga viva y feliz yo estaré bien. – la ultima tecla resonó en toda la estancia acompañada de ondas musicales que podían verse a simple vista. Ante la mirada atónita de la amatista, su joven esposa levanto su cuerpo casi posesa por algún extraño ente, sus ojos permanecían aun cerrados y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras pequeños ríos de lagrimas.

La bruma rosa característica del poder de la líder Yunokichi pronto hizo acto de presencia, retrasando mas la partida del hombre cuyas lagrimas ya tocaban el suelo insaciablemente sediento de su dolor, casi de la nada el colgante que resguardaba el segundo pilar comenzó a brillar casi cegadoramente imposibilitando ver al ojo humano algo a su alrededor, el espacio-tiempo comenzó a descobajarse mientras lentamente aquel hombre se desvanecía con ríos de lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa inexplicable en sus labios. La castaña poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos ante la segadora luz que el colgante de amor eterno desprendía, una ligera sonrisa cargada de nostalgia apareció en sus labios. Se levanto de aquel sillón con algo de pesadez en su cuerpo y un resplandor rojizo en su espalda quemándole la piel. Casi tambaleándose llego frente al hombre de ojos jade que faltaba poco por que desapareciera, lo miro tan dulcemente que este sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo; mientras tanto la joven amatista comenzaba a ver un poco a través de la intensa luz de su colgante y lo primero que vio fue el resplandeciente sello en la espalda de su esposa, lo que significaba que un sello estaba por romperse

Ve a donde Maorí querido hermano Merrick. – tomo la casi invisible mano del hombre y este al instante dejo de disiparse y comenzó a tomar forma nuevamente. – ve a donde Maorí y las guardianas de la gran biblioteca, tu recompensa aguarda al final de tu amargo letargo. – y tras decir esas palabras el vórtice dimensional se abrió detrás de él y en un segundo un par de brazos delicados lo introdujeron en el multicolor de aquel agujero. – gracias por la ayuda ante el terco de Merrick querida tía Hatsuki.

El sonido de algo comenzando a romperse la saco de sus pensamientos, casi como una roca chocando con un cristal fue el sonido del sello que comenzaba a romperse en su espalda, pero algo andaba mal, muy mal, antes podía comunicarse y casi pelear con la fénix por el control de su cuerpo, las anteriores ocasiones el dolor no era tan intenso ni sentía aquel cosquilleo en su piel como si alguien la acariciara, ni aquella sensación de infierno en su corazón quemándole por dentro, algo andaba mal, según recordaba aun quedaban 2 sellos mas, su hermana le había advertido de aquellas consecuencias, pero estas no debían pasar ni sentirse sino hasta que el quinto sello estuviese por romperse, y su hermana rara vez se equivocaba. Tomoyo permanecía unos pasos atrás de su esposa analizando a velocidad luz lo que sucedía, no fue hasta que vio la silueta de la fénix emergiendo de la ruptura del sello en la espalda de su esposa que rápidamente tomo cartas en el asunto, no podría vencerla ni mucho menos reparar el ultimo sello, era magia demasiado avanzada para ella, pero si podría detener el avance en la fisura de este, corrió los escasos metros que la separaban de su amada y tan pronto estuvo a su alcance poso ambas manos en la fisura del sello y comenzó a detener su quebrantamiento.

El primer pilar sentía desvanecerse en cualquier momento, sus energías se esfumaron tan pronto como su amada llego a socorrerla. Tomoyo hacia hasta lo imposible para que el sello no se rompiera completamente, según sus cálculos solo restarían 2 sellos antes de que la fénix se adueñara completamente de su amada, y ahora uno de esos sellos estaba por romperse algo que no podía permitir….

**TO BE CONTIENUED…..**

La negrura las invadió completamente casi de inmediato, tan pronto la clara luz dejo de iluminar la habitación podía verse como el enorme poder de la fénix enrojecía todo cuanto su energía alcanzaba a iluminar, las facciones de la castaña apenas estaban comenzando a cambiar, su rostro más maduro, mas frio, más fino, sus ojos jade alternándose fieramente entre el verde esmeralda y el rojizo amielado intenso, su estatura aumentando apenas unos cuantos centímetros y unos ligeros colmillos acrecentándose un poco en su boca. Tomoyo estaba a punto de desfallecer, sus energías estaban siendo consumidas rápidamente por la realización del sello anti-ruptura, lo que dibujada una clara sonrisa en los labios de la fénix Haniu Kin. La transformación estaba casi por culminarse, la larga cabellera castaña poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse rojiza. Lo que ponía en alerta la gran amatista, sus fuerzas estaban completamente desviadas hacia sus manos y el sello, lo que le imposibilitaba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudar al amor de su vida. El colgante que resguardaba en su pecho comenzaba a separarse nuevamente, lo que significaba que los hechizos que su amada había dejado en él para ayudarle estaban desapareciendo.

A punto estaba de ganar la fénix rebelde cuando de la nada un brazo de energía muy parecida a la de la misma Haniu kin emergió desde el colgante de cristal en el pecho de la amatista, abrazando posesivamente el cuerpo de la castaña y jalando la imagen de la pelirroja hasta adentrarla por entre las fisuras del sello en la espalda de la chica de ojos color jade, regresando a el primer pilar a ser la hermosa castaña que la amatista tanto amaba.

Ambas sudadas de cansancio se dejaron caer en el suelo húmedo tratando de reponerse mutuamente. La amatista estaba casi por desmayarse del agotamiento por el hecho de haber utilizado la mayor parte de sus poderes y, la castaña por su parte estaba agotada por el solo hecho de haber peleado internamente por el control de su propio cuerpo con un ser mitológico que residía dentro de ella y tenía la capacidad de drenar sus poderes a su antojo desde que sus poderes se combinaron perfectamente.

Ambas respiraban entrecortadamente, sentadas en el suelo se apoyaban en la espalda de la otra después de haberse repuesto un poco, pese a todo aquello sonreían complacidas, habían ganado una vez mas en contra de la fénix rebelde, y lo mejor de todo era que la amatista se había probado a si misma que podía tan siquiera mantener a raya a la fénix por al menos unos segundos, rieron a lo bajo por unos segundos, ambas inmersas en su propio mundo de cavilaciones esperando encontrar ahí respuesta a lo que había sucedido. Sakura desconocía completamente la energía que había sentido hacia solo unos minutos atrás, pero estaba casi segura que aquella energía provenía de algún fénix caído, lo que resultaba meramente ilógico pues según sabia su esposa aun no estaba ni cerca de contactar con su fénix interior; pero lo que había sentido no tenia cabida de error, lo que significaba que su amada estaba actuando a sus espaldas, no la culpaba, ella también hacia lo mismo, y en asuntos mucho mas peligrosos que en lo que estaba involucrada su amada amatista, y es por esa razón que no diría nada hasta corroborar sus sospechas, lo cual sucedería hasta el siguiente mes pues tan pronto regresara a su dimensión tendría que ir a su sueño inducido. Por su parte Tomoyo estaba impresionada, había sentido el poder de Akine Him casi sintiéndolo suyo recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, ayudándole a proteger su mas preciado tesoro de las garras de aquella criatura de fuego. Sin duda le daría los informes correspondientes a la heredera Kuga tan pronto se reunieran, sus avances podrían incluso acelerar la investigación y así ayudar simultáneamente en la guerra, pero eso sería en cuanto volviera a la ciudad escondida.

Ambas sonrieron decididas, ya sabiendo lo que debían hacer solo esperarían a que su compañera eterna no las viese para cometer tales actos. Mabas se levantaron del suelo y sonrieron falsamente ante su ser amado, la castaña estaba en sus limites, la energía le era raramente escasa, culpaba internamente a la criatura milenaria que residía en su interior y procuraba no delatar su condición al segundo pilar, pero esta lo sabia de antemano, ya era casi un milagro que la castaña le pudiese ocultar algo a ella, ya no era tan sencillo. La amatista también estaba agotada, pero su recuperación completa bastaba con una llamada telefónica para que las energías de reserva le fuesen mandadas, un proyecto mas que ella había desarrollado en secreto tras el primer mes en que su amada despertó.

La castaña observo las acciones de su amada esposa casi incrédula, una simple llamada y de la nada y sin saber de donde habia llegado, una general Yunokichi de elite apareció de la nada entregándole al segundo pilar un pequeño frasco con un liquido desconocido de color dorado, tras bebérselo y la general Yunokichi haber desaparecido nuevamente, una implosión de energías sacudió levemente el lugar, el segundo pilar se elevo ligeramente del suelo y la bruma característica de sus poderes mágicos comenzaba a surgir desde sus adentros casi envolviéndola completamente. Algunos relámpagos se formaron a su alrededor demostrando que su poder iba en aumento con forme los segundos pasaban, su cuerpo brillaba con tal intensidad que su silueta era casi irreconocible, sus curvas se acentuaron y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo inigualable.

Todo aquello paso en menos de un minuto, tiempo en el cual cierta castaña de ojos jade no pudo respirar siquiera tras tremendo espectáculo presenciado solo para sus ojos, su amada era una diosa encarnada cuando quería serlo, de eso estaba segura, consciente o inconscientemente Tomoyo estaba adquiriendo el porte del linaje Real, y eso le fascinaba. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del primer pilar mientras su amada descendía completamente desde la corta altura anteriormente adquirida. Una milésima de segundo había pasado cuando ambas ya se encontraban fundidas en un apasionado beso que de no ser por el desafortunado autocontrol de la castaña la situación habría terminado con ellas completamente desnudas en el frio suelo.

Sonrojadas a morir tomaron un poco de distancia, con aquel acto pasional la amatista había recargado los poderes de su amada esposa, ya que ella aun no tenia permitido pasar los limites del tiempo era necesario que su esposa recargara energías a como diera lugar, y no había mejor manera en el mundo, y que ambas disfrutaban enormemente, que con un beso de transferencia.

El tiempo fue detenido y tras un simple movimiento de mano el mundo en las afueras de aquella cueva se movió velozmente sin que ningún ser humano normal lo notara. Con miradas cómplices y llenas de satisfacción ambas comenzaron a caminar a las afueras de aquella singular cueva, tomadas de la mano salieron del lugar sin siquiera abrir los ojos pues estaban casi seguras que la luz lastimaría sus retinas apenas vislumbraran la luz del día. Apenas salieron notaron el extraño aroma que ambas emanaban, humedad salada, sus pieles estaban impregnadas con la sal del océano y la humedad de aquella cueva en la que no habían pasado mas de unos minutos.

El cabello de ambas se había esponjado un poco por lo cual ambas melenas parecían requerir de su atención lo antes posible, no paso mas de un segundo cuando la magia de ambas las envolvió completamente para así cambiarse tras un hechizo mágico sus vestimentas y aspecto. Ambas parecían estar en la misma frecuencia, pues sin mucho pensarlo ambas aparecieron sus uniformes escolares de la institución Yunokichi, lo único que quizá las diferenciaba de las estudiantes comunes era la insignia de oro puro adornando su boina y la cinta blanca con el sello de sus poderes contrastando perfectamente con su saco rosa, únicas insignias que portaban las herederas a los tronos Yunokichi, y ahora las esposas Kinesuki. Estando ya perfectamente listas se miraron por una ultima vez y desaparecieron en una nube de humo mágica.

"_Cuando la luz mas brillante esta es cuando la oscuridad tiene el poder para atacar la fragilidad de su centro"_

Aquella única frase había retumbado desde lo mas profundo del corazón del primer pilar, desconcertándola ligeramente y haciendo que su mente divagara por unos segundos, desconocía el porqué aquella frase había llegado tan de repente formando un sentimiento extraño en su corazón, pero no le tomo importancia, tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender como para quedarse a meditar en aquel sentimiento que poco a poco comenzaba a corromper su corazón.

_**Dimensión #998746, en algún lugar de Okinawa, Japón**_

¿Como es que habían terminado así? mojadas en medio de la playa chapoteando en las orillas de aquella agua salada bajo el sol de media tarde, riendo sin importarles que medio mundo se les quedara viendo. Nada les importaba mas que pasar tiempo juntas riendo y disfrutando de aquella tarde. Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas a excepción de sus botas y sus respectivas chaquetas, las cuales habían dejado botadas en la arena tan pronto notaron lo bello que estaba el día en esa dimensión. Por extraño que pareciera no les parecía incorrecto pasar un poco de tiempo a solas y juntas, habían estado demasiado estresadas en la escuela y con el asunto de la guerra las clases se habían intensificado al mismo tiempo que los entrenamientos vespertinos, reduciendo irremediablemente su tiempo libre, no les molestaba en lo absoluto tener que estudiar y entrenar, pues siempre estaban juntas, ellas y sus amadas hermanas, además aquello no era comparado con las demás tareas que les fueron exoneradas por aun ser estudiantes herederas y no estudiantes pilares. Pero… aun después de pasar todo el día juntas era agobiante no poder tener esos momentos de calidad que tanto extrañaban de sus tiempo en su dimensión.

El sol había caído y con el parte de las energías de las jóvenes herederas. Agotadas y hambrientas caminaron por el lugar buscando donde poder comer algo. Habían caminado alrededor de media hora y por fin vislumbraron un lugar acogedor y decidieron entrar. El pequeño restaurante no era nada desagradable, parecía recién abierto al publico pues estaba medianamente lleno, al sentarse en una mesa miraron por todos lados a la espera de que la camarera llegara para tomarles su orden. En la mesa contigua había 3 personas, un joven hombre de cabellera anaranjada con 2 pequeñas gemelas peli-azules de aparentemente 12 o 13 años de edad. El trió no decía ni una sola palabra y solo se dedicaba a escuchar y observar al apuesto hombre pelinegro que tocaba el violonchelo en el pequeño escenario del cómodo restaurante. Tan pronto las herederas posaron su mirada en aquel músico recordaron su misión a la que habían sido mandadas. La mayor saco de entre sus ropas la carta que la líder les había entregado con las indicaciones de su misión y la leyeron juntas.

_Mis estimadas Nadi y Ellis:_

_Espero se relajaran un poco en la playa, después de todo su misión no es de un rango muy elevado ni peligroso; para cuando lean esto el último de los bastardos habrá caído en manos de Chikane, lo que significa que no habrá mayor peligro por el cual preocuparse. ¿Decepcionadas? No las culpo, pero entiendan que estando las cosas como están no estoy dispuesta a ponerlas bajo ningún riesgo. Si he mandado a Natsuki, Shizuru, Chikane y Himeko por los últimos de mis hermanos bastardos era porque ellas estaban involucradas en la situación, de no haber sido así no las habría mandado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ustedes aun son estudiantes, y aunque sean sumamente poderosas aun no desarrollan completamente sus poderes, así que solo disfruten su tiempo libre de estrés y encuentren a Otonashi Saya, o mejor aún, vallan con ese apuesto músico que en este momento esta tocando y díganle quienes son, les aseguro que las llevara con Otonashi Saya lo antes posible._

_PD. Las dos botellitas de sangre son para el apuesto músico y para su Ama y señora Otonashi Saya, una para cada uno._

Para cuando terminaron de leer la carta la relajante música del lugar habia cesado y el apuesto hombre estaba sentado justo en la mesa de a lado con aquel joven padre y las pequeñas niñas. Prefirieron no molestarlo y dejarlo charlar con aquella pequeña familia y disfrutar de la comida del lugar. Mientras ellas pedían sus alimentos en la mesa de alado ya se hacían a las sospechas de que las jóvenes recién llegadas emanaban una esencia extraña.

Tu que dices Hagi…se ven un poco sospechosas. – susurro el joven padre a su compañero.

Y lo son Kai, su presencia es poderosa y puedo oler entre sus ropas la sangre de alguien mas poderoso que ellas. – respondió el hombre mirando de reojo a las jóvenes que degustaban sus alimentos.

Yo no siento que sean malas personas, verdad Riku. – comento la gemela de ojos rojos.

No lo sé Reiku, tienen algo raro, pero yo tampoco las noto peligrosas. – respondió la gemela de ojos azules.

Sean peligrosas o no, es mejor no bajar la guardia. – comento Kai sin mirar a ningún lado en especifico.

Solo hemos venido por Saya. – dijo Nadia, quien habia escuchado todo desde su asiento y respondió lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos escucharan, lo cual petrificó al cuarteto.

¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi dama? . – pregunto Hagi con la mirada fría y listo para atacar de ser necesario.

Nuestra líder y hermana Kinesuki Sakura nos ha mandado a este lugar, por ella y por ti, hemos venido a despertarla y a remover la maldición del sueño de 30 años. – respondió la rubia de ojos amatistas con una sonrisa aun sin abandonar su lugar.

Yunokichi. – respondió de inmediato el joven músico sorprendido por aquella revelación.

Asi es, por favor espere a que terminemos nuestros alimentos y podremos charlas mas tranquilamente. – pidió Nadia al hombre que aun no salía de su asombro.

El tiempo paso mas lento de lo que nunca sintieron en la vida, el inmortal sin sueño parecía nervioso, situación en la que jamás lo habían visto. Su compañero permanecía a la expectativa, ni uno habia dicho nada después de la interrupción de las jóvenes chicas que cenaban en la mesa de al lado, las dos gemelitas por su parte parecían concentradas en una conversación interna pues solo se miraban mutuamente y asentían de vez en cuando, algo que capto la atención de cierta ex –cazadora.

"Planean seguirnos" – pensó Nadia

"Son sus tíos después de todo" – respondió Ellis en sus pensamientos mientras disimulaba desinterés. - "Deja de preocuparte tanto, no nos harán daño, solo quieren viajar por el mundo, son solo dos chicas jóvenes"

"Pero… ¿Qué crees que nos diga Sakura si las llevamos?". – inquirió Nadia sorbiendo un poco de soda estando ya mas tranquila.

"Esa es buena pregunta… pero no creo que les niegue a las sobrinas de Otonashi viajar con nosotras, al menos pasaran tiempo de calidad con su tía y puede que también ellas tengan la maldición de los 30 años" – Ellis no perdía detalle de las reacciones de las personas de la mesa de a lado, fijándose disimuladamente en las facciones de las gemelas.

"No estoy muy convencida de ello" – Nadia dejo sus tenedores en la mesa pues ya había terminado sus alimentos. Su seño fruncido denotaba la mala decisión que tomaría dependiendo de lo que fuese a decir su amada novia. - "Las quieres llevar, ¿cierto?" – y un leve sonrojo acompañado con un pequeño puchero se formo en el rostro de la joven rubia. – "Caprichosa"

"Sobreprotectora" – respondió mentalmente la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos lo que provoco una sonrisa mas grande en el rostro de Nadia.

Pero solo contigo mi amor. – respondió verbalmente mientras su mirada se tornaba llena de brillo al ver a su ser mas amado. – vamos vida mía, es tiempo de ir a por nuestros invitados y partir a nuestro mundo. – Nadia beso la mejilla de su amada y le sonrió mas ampliamente tras ver el sonrojo que provoco en ella. – Pagare la cuenta, ve a por las niñas y por el caballero de Otonashi. – susurro al oído de su amada para después ir a pagar la cuenta.

Y tal como su chica lo había pedido hablo con los involucrados, al principio no dijo nada sobre el hecho de que las menores las acompañarían a la otra dimensión, por lo cual las pequeñas se mostraban atentas ante cualquier posibilidad de escabullirse con ellas. El caballero sin sueño eterno se mostraba inquieto, mas de lo que ya estaba anteriormente, la chica rubia no decía nada que el no sospechara desde el momento en que le anunciaron que tanto el cómo su amada debían ir con ellas. Tan pronto regreso la peli-naranja todos salieron del restaurante rumbo al ya conocido sepulcro de los Otonashi, de donde hacia solo unas horas la pequeña familia había ido a visitar a la joven durmiente.

El camino no era mayor a una media hora caminando, el sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte y ahora el cielo anaranjado iluminaba escasamente las calles de la costa. El travesía fue silenciosa, nadie decía nada por mido a saber alguna verdad que no les gustara, el joven padre comenzaba a sospechar de las intenciones de sus amadas hijas cuando noto que estas estaban demasiado cerca de las desconocidas, además del constante mirar cómplice que ambas sostenían desde antes de salir del restaurante.

Las desconocidas por su parte solo sonreían sin explicarles absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, tomadas de la mano caminaban detrás del hombre que custodiaba la seguridad y el corazón de la sangre pura Otonashi por aquellas calles solitarias y escasas de luminosidad. Las jóvenes herederas ya sin poder callar mas la información hablaron finalmente para romper aquel incomodo silencio que pese a que no les disgustaba en lo mas mínimo al parecer a sus compañeros si, por lo que decidieron mínimo presentarse con sus respectivos títulos de Yunokichi. Y desde ese instante las pequeñas sangre pura tomaron mas confianza y comenzaron una seria de preguntas sobre su mundo, las herederas enternecidas les contaron todo cuanto pudieron con respecto al mundo mágico Yunokichi sin poner en evidencia el hecho de que ni ellas mismas pertenecían al mundo de su pequeña hermana y actual líder del clan. Las niñas tras escuchar cada palabra perecían mas emocionadas de querer ir al mundo que aquellas mujeres describían con tal detalle, podían imaginarse en sus mentes los confines mas remotos de todo aquel basto terreno que según lo describían las herederas estaba repletos de misticismos por donde quiera que uno mirara con atención. No habían pasado mas de 20 minutos cuando las niñas ya no podían ocultar su ferviente deseo de ir con aquellas jóvenes y sus amados tíos, de lo cual el joven padre no podría hacerlas desistir por nada del mundo, y de hecho ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que separaría un tiempo de sus amadas hijas, aunque sabiendo que irían con su amada hermana y el caballero de esta estaba cien por ciento seguro de que nada les pasaría a las pequeñas niñas.

Y por fin el hombre del sin sueño eterno detuvo su andanza frente a una larga escalera de concreto, mirando con nostalgia y pesar en sus ojos camino pesadamente los primeros peldaños rumbo aquel sepulcro en donde dormía su amada peli-azul. Todos guardaron silencio nuevamente al subir por aquellos escalones, no querían perturbar el misticismo y la paz que reinaban en aquella noche pues sabían que dentro de poco y con ayuda de aquellas jóvenes extranjeras la hermana del joven Kai despertaría, lo cual provocaba un mar de emociones en todos los familiares de esta. Kai quien siempre estuvo enamorado de su hermana adoptiva y que ahora criaba a las hijas de Diva, la hermana gemela de Saya, vería nuevamente a quien por 12 largos años ansiaba ver mas que a nada en el mundo, con ojos acuosos y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro apresuro su paso con la boba idea de que al llegar la joven ya estuviese despierta. Hagi por su parte continuaba sereno e imperturbable, pero en sus ojos podía verse un amor tan profundo como el océano y una esperanza casi infinita por su amada dama Otonashi Saya. Las gemelas por su parte estaban emocionadas, por fin verían a su tía, solo la habían visto por fotos, pero nada era lo mismo como verla de frente, abrazarla y sentir el calor que muy seguramente seria idéntico el que su madre les habría dado; ellas ya sabían toda la historia detrás de la muerte de su madre, pero no la odiaban por los actos que hizo ni odiaban a su tia Saya por haberla detenido, siendo criadas por Kai y educadas por los miembros restantes del ya extinto Escudo Rojo, conocían toda la historia detrás del nacimiento y deceso de su madre.

Ellis y Nadia prefirieron no decir ni una sola palabra, solo siguieron en silencio a la familia Otonashi con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios; les enternecía la reacción de cada uno de ellos, el hombre silencioso y enamorado que procuraba no demostrar sus sentimientos, el hombre lleno de jubilo que tenia la Fe innata de que apurando su paso vería al amor de su vida, y por ultimo, a las pequeñas niñas emocionadas por ver por fin despierta al único miembro de sangre de su pequeña familia.

El final de aquella travesía culmino al fin en la sima de aquel lugar con vista al mar. Toda la familia se hizo a un lado para que las jóvenes herederas hicieran lo que sea que iban a hacer. La de mirada como el cielo en el día se acerco al sepulcro de los Otonashi y poso su mano izquierda en aquella enorme entrada de piedra, cerro sus ojos y de la nada una luz comenzó a envolverla tanto a ella como a la puerta del sepulcro. Poco a poco fue alejándose de la entrada sin bajar su mano, una estela de energía mágica fue apareciendo como si de una soga se tratara entre la entrada y la mano de la joven ex–cazadora, y así sin mas un enorme capullo blanco emergió traspasando la dureza de aquella roca como si de gelatina suave se tratara. La de rubia cabellera se aproximo sonrientemente sin mirar a los familiares presentes, quienes sin duda observaban inquietos la escena; mientras su amada novia sostenía en el aire el cuerpo de la joven sangre pura la de ojos amatistas rodeaba el cuerpo de la durmiente observando detenidamente aquella capa blancuzca que aun envolvía el cuerpo de la bella durmiente.

Después de haber rodeado completamente el cuerpo de la chica se detuvo estrepitosamente, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes, una sonrisa mucho mas amplia surco su rostro y pronto se le unió su amada novia de ojos como el cielo; una mirada cómplice fue lanzada por ambas y sin la necesidad de palabras comprendieron lo que debían hacer sin mas preámbulos. La ex–cazadora sabia de antemano que la mujer que ahí dormía carecía de vestimentas que cubrieran su cuerpo desnudo, por lo que tan pronto como su amada se lo dio a entender apareció un largo vestido blanco y un par de zapatillas que posteriormente le colocarían a la joven vampiro, y después se dedico a observar lo que haría su amada rubia.

Ellis concentro su energía en la punta de sus dedos y esta rodeo los limites de estos formando una pequeña aura que pronto hiso que aquellos dedos se semejaran al filo de una cuchilla, su mirada amable se mostro mas seria y poco a poco, de la manera mas sutil fue cortando la delicada tela blanca del capullo que envolvía a la sangre pura. Los familiares de esta solo observaban expectantes, preferían no interferís pues creían que de cometer algún acto imprudente las cosas se complicaran mas de lo que pudiesen controlar. Hagi por su parte estaba nervioso, aun recordaba la ultima vez que los militares forzaron a su amada a salir de su largo sueño, y las cosas no pintaron bien en ese entonces, nada le aseguraba que las cosas fuesen diferentes en ese momento, pero muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que no ocurriría algo semejante como en la guerra pasada. Ellis termino de cortar cautelosamente aquella delgada tela y de ella emergió un cuerpo envuelto en lo que parecía largo cabello de un color como la noche.

Un hermoso cabello sin duda alguna. – comento la de ojos color cielo.

No te lo discuto. – secundo la de ojos amatistas. –Hay que vestirla. – dio me día vuelta y miro despectivamente al par de hombre que miraban curiosos el cuerpo envuelto. – ustedes dos…muestren un poco de respeto y dense vuelta. – ordeno Ellis y de inmediato ambos hombres obedecieron, un completamente rojo por la vergüenza y otro un tanto intimidado por la mirada de aquella chica rubia.

Ante tal escena Nadia no se inmuto en guardar su risa, la cual pronto fue contagiada a cierto par de hermanitas que no paraban de reír tras ver la cara sonrojada de u joven padre. Después de haberse divertido prosiguieron con lo que debían hacer, vestir a la joven y despertarla. De un solo chasquido de dedos Ellis vistió a la joven Otonashi mientras su amada con otro simple chasquido cortaba el exceso de cabello que la joven durmiente poseía, dejándolo por debajo de la cintura de esta. Y lo siguiente era el despertar, debían darle a beber la sangre se su amada hermana menor. Ellis saco de entre sus ropas los frascos llenos de sangre y miraba a su novia como preguntándole que debía hacer, esta por su parte solo asintió y señalo al hombre de cabellera negra que aun permanecía sin mirar a donde ellas se encontraban. Ellis comprendió y fue a donde él se encontraba para darle el frasco que le correspondía y el otro a la pequeñas niñas que no le habían quitado la mirada de encima.

Bébanlo, ese frasco contiene la sangre mas poderosa de la dimensión a dónde iremos, los protegerá y les dará poderes inimaginables. – les dijo amablemente. – solo hemos traído 2 frascos, asi que las gemelas tendrán que compartir, y usted Hagi-kun…. tendrá que darle a beber la sangre a Otonashi-san. – tras lo ultimo dicho sonrio pícaramente y se alejo del sorprendido hombre.

Las gemelas rieron por lo bajo tras entender las intenciones de la rubia de ojos amatistas, el joven padre estaba que no se la creía tras haber captado lo que sucedería, y las herederas reían en sus adentros disfrutando las travesuras que estaban haciendo y que muy seguramente tendrían represalias. Las niñas tan pronto terminaron de reír comenzaron a beber por turnos aquel liquido espeso y rojizo cuyo sabor era mas dulce que el de la sangre común.

El pelinegro por su parte bebió la mitad de aquella botella de golpe y la otra la sostuvo en su boca, tiro el frasco provocando que este se rompiera al contacto con el suelo, acto que asusto un poco al joven padre, se acerco al cuerpo de su bella amada durmiente la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso. Un beso dulce pero carado de pasión contenida. Una gota de sangre resbalo por la mejilla de la joven durmiente, la cual de un momento a otro poso sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro profundizando mas aquel beso, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Ambas herederas se apartaron un poco, no sabían como reaccionaria la joven sangre pura después de su despertar, pero lo mas seguro es que tendría sed se sangre. Las gemelas tan pronto vieron los movimientos de su amada tia se acercaron a ella no importándoles que ella llegara beber su sangre, teniendo ellas descendencia de unos de los caballeros de su tía dudaban que esta al beber su sangre muriera como sus mentores les habían advertido.

_**Dimensión #8652684, en las afueras de Kioto, Japón. **_

Después de aquella agotadora noche ambas parejas despertaron con renovadas energías, tan pronto se levantaron fueron a tomar el desayuno. Las princesas del Sol prepararon los alimentos mientras las princesas de la noche ponían los platos sobre la mesa y conversaban de cosas sin importancia. La duda aun invadía la mente de algunas y al parecer una de ellas comenzaba a reflejar cansancio, lo que significaba que pronto necesitaría de la energía de su amada para poder seguir sobreviviendo por ese día. La trasferencia se llevo a cabo tan pronto la mayor de las rubias se percato del estado de su amada novia, acto que la dejo completamente noqueada.

Kaon fue a recostar a su amada rubia en la habitación segura, la observaba descansar mientras meditaba lo mucho que la amaba y lo difícil que era para aquella chica mantenerla viva día a día, recordaba aquellos días en donde la rubia estuvo a punto de perder la vida por su bienestar, el como la trato tan cruelmente y en lo que aquella chica fue capaz de hacer por permanecer a su lado. Un par de lagrimas surcaron su rostro, la impotencia se reflejaba en sus ojos tras verse imposibilitada de hacer algo por aquella chica de ojos amatistas que en un pasado no tan remoto fue capaz de dar todo por ella. Acaricio por ultima vez aquellos rubios cabellos y salió con una mirada decidida en su rostro, ya era tiempo de que su hermana menor hablara y si era posible, le ayudara a resolver aquel dilema que la acomplejaba día a día.

Himeko y Chikane se encontraban en las afueras, sentadas en una de las múltiples bancas que estaban esparcidas por el jardín, esperando a que la mayor de las princesas de la noche apareciera para así otorgarle la cura a la que ellas consideraban una maldición. Ya tenían todo preparado, habían sacado las botellas de sangre, una de ellas se había transformado en un pequeño objeto tubular negro que descansaba en las manos de Himeko, por otra parte el restante frasco de sangre descansaba en las manos de Chikane a la espera de que su hermana mayor apareciera, lo cual paso casi de inmediato.

Kaon las había encontrado casi enseguida, y decidida se acerco a ellas con la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Apenas estuvo enfrente de ellas no pudo articular palabra alguna, aun sentía la impotencia arremeterse en contra de ella formándole un nudo en la garganta, con restos de lagrimas aun visibles en sus ojos tomo asiento a un lado de su hermana menor, apoyo sus codos en su rodillas y tomo su cabeza mientras daba un gran suspiro de desesperación.

¿Pu..pu…pueden ayudarme? . – pregunto sin verlas a los ojos, pues su voz entrecortada solo era la pista para darles a saber que estaba llorando.

A eso es a lo que fuimos enviadas. – respondió Chikane mientras instintivamente la abrazaba.

Kaon-san. – le llamo la rubia, y esta enseguida levanto el rostro. - no llore por favor, todo estará bien. – dijo Himeko con una sonrisa de consolación en sus labios, la cual logro sonrojar a ambas princesas de la noche. – Chikane, mi amor por favor encárgate de ella, yo iré con Himiko para resolver su problema.- Himeko beso a su novia y se fue del lugar para que su chica hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

Es un encanto. – murmuro Kaon mientras observaba alejarse a la rubia menor.

Soy muy afortunada de tenerla conmigo. – respondió Chikane son una enorme sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios. – bien, a lo que vamos, siéntate erguida y yo hare el resto, quizá te duela un poco, la verdad no estoy segura. – comento como si nada la menor mientras la mayor hacia lo que esta le había pedido con cierto temor en sus ojos. – ¡hey! no me mires así, esto nunca lo he hecho y Sakura-san no dijo nada relacionado, así que tranquila. – trato de tranquilizar a la mujer pues en sus ojos se veía el miedo.

Y así el proceso se llevo a cavo. Kaon se relajo en el asiento mientras Chikane se preparaba para hacer su trabajo. Ambas cerraron los ojos, la menor de ellas se poso detrás de la mayor, abrió la pequeña botella de sangre, con su mano libre quito el cabello de Kaon que cubría su cuello, baño su dedo pulgar con aquel liquido rojizo, tomo el cuello de su hermana mayor y con su dedo ensangrentado comenzó a masajear la columna vertebral de esta. Kaon sintió algo extraño recorrerle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y de repente todo movimiento se volvió nulo, en su mente comenzó a ver las imágenes de su pasado a lado de su amada rubia, cada detalle era visiblemente detallado por sus recuerdos aun fervientes en lo mas profundo de su corazón; la primera sonrisa, el primer rose de sus manos, el primer abrazo, el primer beso, y muchos de los bellos detalles que su amada había tenido para ella, la felicidad la embriagaba completamente, tan inmersa estaba en sus recuerdos que no sintió el momento en que las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus mejillas. Lagrimas, eso es lo que parecían, lágrimas negras que drenaban todo mal que la mantenía enferma y hechizada. Logro sentir algo frio ser derramado en se cabeza y al mismo tiempo una inmensa paz la inundo completamente, su cuerpo se sintió mas liviano y poco a poco comenzó a sentir su cuerpo recobrar su movilidad. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, una sonrisa que reflejaba toda la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía. Todo vestigio de sangre desapareció tan rápido como la joven recobro completamente su movilidad, como si la piel de esta fuese una esponja que hubiese absorbido la sangre.

Chikane por su parte se sentó de golpe en el césped, tenia unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente y su respiración entrecortada denotaba el enorme esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer durante la realización de aquel hechizo, pero aun pese a su cansancio sonreía a mas no poder, estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, había ayudado a su hermana y eso era lo que mas le importaba en esos momentos, lo demás ya dependía de su amada novia, Himeko.

La rubia por su parte apenas estaba llegando con su hermana mayor, tan pronto entro a la habitación tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y observo a quien era su viva imagen, no pudo evitar sonreír, siendo hija única en su dimensión original le causaba una agradable sensación el saber que tenia 2 hermanas mayores a las cuales sin evitarlo amaba grandemente incluso antes de conocerlas. Acaricio la mejilla de la mujer que aun dormía y espero a que su magia hiciera el resto. El cuerpo de la rubia menor comenzó a brillar tan intensamente que si alguien hubiese visto aquello seguramente hubiese quedado ciego, su mano paso de la mejilla de su hermana hacia la frente de esta y con la punta de su uña índice comenzó a trazar una seria de letras, dejando a su paso una estela de luz anaranjada que desaparecía después de unos segundos, cuando termino de hacer los últimos trazos acerco su rostro y tiernamente beso la frente de aquella mujer que no parecía querer despertar, una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver que su hermana comenzaba a dar indicios de tomar conocimiento de su estado actual. Sin mas preámbulos prosiguió con su tarea, tomo ambas manos de la rubia durmiente y realizo el mismo proceso que había utilizado en la frente de su hermana, habiendo hecho esto espero a que la joven mujer por fin abriera los ojos.

Hola. – dijo Himeko con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. – espero te sientas mejor, te he dado un poco de mi energía y he colocado algunos sellos en tu cuerpo. - decía mientras acariciaba de nueva cuenta la mejilla de su hermana.

Lamento causarte tantas molestias. – respondió la rubia mayor mientras serraba los ojos para apreciar mas el dulce gesto de su hermana menor. – últimamente Kaon-chan absorbe toda mi energía sin dejarme ninguna reserva para siquiera permanecer despierta. – suspiro algo decaída mientras seguía degustando del afecto de su hermana.

No es ninguna molestia, nosotras vinimos aquí para ayudar. – dejo de acariciar el rostro de Himiko; lo cual hizo que esta por fin abriera los ojos, y se recostó a un lado de la rubia mayor. – los sellos que he colocado en tu cuerpo te ayudaran a mantener tu energía estable, considerando que para estos momentos Chikane-chan ya habrá resuelto la inestabilidad de Kaon-san he de afirmar que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su situación mejore. – giro su cuerpo para ver mas de cerca a su hermana mayor.

Entiendo, las energías de ambas estarán estabilizadas, pero…. Kaon-chan necesita de mi energía para sobrevivir, si los sellos solo estabilizan la cantidad de energía que Kaon-chan toma de mi cuerpo significa que ella aun dependerá de mi para sobrevivir. – su rostro se entristeció, giro su cuerpo para así quedar frente a frente con su hermana y poder verla a los ojos. - ¿verdad?

One-san es muy astuta… pero esta en un error. – le respondió Himeko con su característica sonrisa, respuesta que sorprendió a Himiko en sobremanera sobre todo por la parte en que la llamo "One-san". – al menos hasta que le de esto. – y de la nada un objeto tubular llego a la vista de ambas amatistas. – es u labial mágico. Este hecho con sangre y magia, te ayudara a romper el hechizo que mantiene a Kaon-san en ese estado de dependencia.

No lo malinterpretes. – Himiko tomo el labial y lo guardo debajo de su almohada. – amo a Kaon-chan, pero por culpa de ese hechizo nunca podemos ir mas allá de un simple beso, y es frustrante caer desmayada y sin energías cuando estoy mas encendida que el fuego del infierno. – comento algo sonrojada mientras bufaba de frustración. Ante tales palabras Himeko se sonrojo y la miro pícaramente.

Te entiendo. - y Himeko no pudo parar la sonora y melodiosa carcajada que surgió desde su interior, contagiando a su hermana mayor. – si no es indiscreta la pregunta... ¿desde cuándo están juntas? . – inquirió curiosa.

Poco mas de 4 años. – respondió apenada mientras miraba cualquier otro lado que no fuese el rostro de la menor.

¿Y no habías pensado en la posibilidad de hacerle el amor sin besarla?. – y la pegunta cayó como balde de agua fría sobre la rubia mayor. – tu cara me dice que no. – culmino derrotada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana.

Para ser menor que yo tienes la mente un poco mas abierta. – Himiko sonrió picara mientras veía como su Himeko se sonrojaba. – tu vida…amorosa debe ser demasiado activa. – y no pudo contener la risa.

No te niego eso, mi relación con Chikane es demasiado…. Intensa. – respondió sumamente sonrojada. - y es que…simplemente no puedo dejar de…comérmela viva…cada que estamos en casa después de una larga semana. – y la cara de Himeko no podía estar mas roja en ese momento.

¿y es buena haciendo el amor?. – pregunto de la nada la rubia mayor aun con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y Himeko supo que si podía ponerse mas roja de lo que ya estaba anteriormente.

¿Co..con..conoces la escala de… Richter? . – pregunto Himeko aun roja y completamente nerviosa, como respuesta su acompañante solo asintió, y la cara de Himeko parecía un semáforo el rojo. – Chika..Chika..ne es equivalente a … un..un terremoto de 10.0….en la escalda de Richter. – diciendo esto la rubia menor tuvo que esconder su rostro pues ya no soportaba que su hermana la viera con ese sonrojo masivo en su rostro. Y Himiko solo soltó la carcajada llena de júbilo.

Gracias. – dijo la mayor después de haber parado su risa y ahora acariciaba la cabeza de la avergonzada rubia, la cual solo volteo su rostro ya menos sonrojada que antes y sonreía. – ahora vamos con ellas, tengo ganas de un beso de Kaon-chan.

* * *

Ploffff la inspiración no anda de mi lado, estos días de fiesta tampoco xD

Pero no importa, he aki un capi mas de este loco referendo de fic incongruente xD

Y yo k ya ando pensando en una posible 3ra entrega xD hummm se me hace k stoy retrasando mucho la guerra xD pero esk aun hay muchas cosas por escribir xD

Bueno yo las dejo, k pasen unas felices fiestas

FELIZ NAVIDA!

**Próximo capitulo: Reunión Sangre pura**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de sus repectivos autores)**

* * *

**::: Reunión sangre pura :::**

_**Mundo # 24244585, lugar desconocido**_

Ambas no lograban articular palabra alguna, la menor caminaba detrás de aquella chica que las guiaba al castillo de los rigentes de esa zona, mirándola fijamente mientras la analizaba en silencio, esperando apaciguar un poco la tormenta de emociones negativas que atormentaban su mente y corazón. La de cabellera gris por su parte seguía a su novia con la mirada baja y los ojos llenos de confusión y melancolía, en su corazón se albergaban una desdicha tan profunda como la confusión en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando subía la mirada para toparse con la espalda de su amada pelirroja y sin que esta lo notara siquiera una sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios, una sonrisa triste, pero llena de amor.

Suspirando con dolor la joven peli-gris miro al cielo recordando las palabras de su joven líder y amada hermana menor, lo comprendía, lo había recordado, todo aquello era un suceso inevitable que no podía evadir por mas tiempo, y sin mas una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, aquella era una ironía graciosa de la vida, casi daban ganas de reírse de si misma, ahí frente a ella estaba su amor eterno quien seguramente estaría al borde de una depresión por la situación, la conocía tan perfectamente que casi podía jurar que la pelirroja estaba a punto de llorar, pero se negaba a concebirlo frente a ella, su amada Etoile. Todos sus sentimientos eran mal dirigidos y erróneos, ella sin duda amo profundamente a Sakuragi Kaori, la joven chica que fue su primer amor y murió poco tiempo después, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, la Kaori de esa dimensión no era la misma de la que ella se había enamorado, no era la "esencia Clon" (por asi decirlo) de su amada novia y futura esposa, las cosas eran distintas, ellas eran distintas, todo aquello era un error de su corazón, el cual había sucumbido a una imagen y una presencia diluida en esos momentos por sangre vampírica, esencia que fue intensificada por su corazón en el momento de su reencuentro hacia solo unos minutos atrás. Tiempo, solo necesito unos cuantos minutos para aclarar su mente, tiempo y aquellas palabras retumbando en su cabeza, "Nada es lo que parece".

Su mente ya no divagaba, sus ojos ya no carecían de brillo ni mostraban en ellos algún vestigio de aquella tormenta de emociones que se habían arremolinado en su corazón con la imagen de Sakuragi Kaori en su mente, todo estaba mas claro, ya no había dudas. Jamás olvidaría el amor que en su momento sintió por la chica que le robo el corazón, pero ahora su corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas, Aoi Nagisa, la pequeña princesita.

Nagisa, ella estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados, frente a ella no estaba mas que la imagen de "ella" misma, un poco distorsionada pero al fin y al cabo era su alma clonada, y sin embargo eran dos seres completamente diferentes, sin duda alguna sabia que sus personalidades eran idénticas, pero el físico era otro caso, aunque quizá lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de su cabello. Pero no solo su imagen la turbaba, sino el hecho del que la encontraran en esa dimensión donde justamente las habían mandado a ellas dos, su mente solo podía divagar entre las posibles reacciones de su amada novia, cada escenario que formaba en su mente era mas caótico que el anterior, por si fuera poco podía sentir en su nuca la mirada penetrante de la mayor, como si con ella pudiese ver los pensamientos que en ese momento se ensañaban por salir a manera de lagrimas reprimidas, su semblante estaba lejos de ser impenetrable, sus ojos llenos de agua salada y casi rojos por el esfuerzo de reprimir el llanto, sus labios curvados en un intento inútil de sonrisa y sus cejas tan juntas que incluso podría compararse con el ceño fruncido de la heredera Kuga, y sin embargo viéndola de cerca podía notarse en inmenso amor y comprensión que se reflejaban en sus ojos con el solo hecho de recordar la imagen de su amada.

Y sin haberlo previsto, en alguna de sus múltiples escenas mentales, su amada Etoile la tomo de la mano, y al ella voltear su mirada desconcertada la de cabellera gris le regalo una de aquellas sonrisas que a la joven pelirroja le derretían el alma por completo, logrando con ello un indiscutible sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven pelirroja y una alegría casi infinita naciendo en el corazón de dicha jovencita, la que por cierto, tan pronto correspondió la sonrisa de su amada se abrazo a la extremidad de la mayor con la sonrisa mas radiante que nunca habían formado sus labios, logrando con ellos apaciguar la preocupación de su amada e ignorando olímpicamente sus sentimientos de angustia tras ver con sus propios ojos a Sakuragi Kaori, la única hija "heredera" de los Goldsmith.

El bosque dio indicios de sus limites a poco mas de medio kilometro de donde el trio se encontraba, las herederas sonrieron ante el hecho de que por fin podrían dar inicio a su misión tan pronto salieran de ese lugar. Por su parte la vampiro parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, cavilando en aquello que había surgido tan pronto vio detenidamente a la hermosa peli-gris de ojos verdes; pero mas aun el en hecho de que la acompañante de esta le había parecido en un instante su reflejo mismo en un espejo; pero lo que incluso mas la intrigaba era ese aroma, el olor de sangre pura muy poderosa emanando del cuerpo de ambas, provocándole en el cuerpo la sensación de respeto y…miedo.

La vía culmino a la orilla de lo que parecía un camino, el cual en una de sus direcciones parecía alargarse y en otra daba pie a una gran puerta de madera antigua, la vampiro les indico a las herederas que siguieran el camino hacia aquella puerta y que ella las seguiría por entre las sombras de los arboles ya que el Sol lastimaba su piel. El camino fue silencioso, demasiado silencioso para el agrade de la vampiro, era cierto que no era una persona muy sociable, pero algo en aquellas jóvenes le hacía querer hacerles platica, casi teniendo la necesidad de ello, pero su orgullo de vampiresa le impedía demostrarlo, con el seño fruncido por la frustración reprimida solo las miraba a la distancia, a veces deseosa de probar la sangre de aquella peli-gris, y otras tantas veces con un escalofrió repentino recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, veces en las cuales noto la mirada gélida de la peli-roja con ojos amatistas, como si esta hubiese leído sus pensamientos con respecto a la ojos jade.

Poco a poco el sol comenzó a ocultarse entre las densas nubes de lo que se juzgaba seria una tarde lloviosa, poco a poco la temperatura comenzó a decaer, logrando que pronto las chicas sintieran el fresco y procedieran a colocarse las chaquetas del uniforme. El viento soplaba de tal forma que el polvo se aferraba a la idea de opacar la vista ambas jóvenes. En menos de lo que creyeron ambas miraban aquella puerta de madera a menos de un metro de distancia, la vampiresa les había alcanzado tan pronto el sol se había escondido entre las nubes negras. Notando la presencia de la joven vampiresa sonrieron, pronto se reunirían con los hermanos Kuran y saldrían de esa dimensión, procedieron a arreglar sus uniformes ante la mirada atenta de aquella chica de cabellera negra, la que no podía despegar sus ojos de la de mirada color esmeralda, acto que molestaba a la menor de las tres. El trio se adentro por aquella puerta, las herederas no esperaban encontrar nada diferente a lo que sus ojos vieron, un extenso jardín que daba pie a una mansión a no mas de medio kilometro de ahí. El ambiente era tranquilo no importando que se avecinara la lluvia torrencial, tan pronto pisaron territorio vampírico sintieron el miedo querer recorrerles el cuerpo, pero recordando que seguían protegidas por sus poderes y la sangre de su pequeña hermana arrojaron sus temores al profundo abismo del olvido, en esas tierras nadie les pondría ni un dedo encima, de eso estaban seguras.

Durante el corto trayecto lograron divisar e incluso ver las siluetas de alguno que otro residente de la misma mansión, todos ataviados con aquellos particulares uniformes blancos y aquella mirada cargada de deseo y respeto; pasaron de largo de cada uno de ellos, pero hubo un chico que no les quito la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo desde que las vio, un alto y peli-gris con destellos violeta, ataviado con la contraparte del uniforme de los vampiros de la mansión; chico que las siguió con la mirada penetrante taladrando el cuerpo de la "Clon" de la pelirroja, como esperando un solo error suyo para irse en su contra, un cazador vigilando a su presa.

Inmersas en sus pensamientos no lograron percibir e momento en el que habían llegado hasta las puertas de aquella mansión, nerviosas echaron un ultimo vistazo a sus uniformes, sonrieron y entrelazaron sus manos. La vampiresa reprimió un sentimiento asemejado a la repudia con atisbos parecidos a los celos mordiéndose el labio inferior, acto que no paso desapercibido por las jóvenes herederas. No prestaron atención a los detalles de la estancia, no podían hacerlo, no cuando vieron a más de 18 vampiros observándolas detenidamente desde diferentes puntos de donde ahora estaban. Todos con miradas cargadas de un absoluto deseo de sangre. Con los nervios de punta hicieron uso de su porte elegante y de su carácter como herederas Yunokichi, no podían permitirse ser intimidadas por aquellos seres, por lo que desplegaron una pequeña porción de sus poderes, logrando con ello que algunos de los vampiros presentes bajaran la mirada arrepentidos. Sin embargo hubo uno que aun las miraba receloso y que poro a poco se acercó a ellas, estando a poco menos de 5 metros pudieron detallarlo, era un joven rubio de ojos azules y penetrantes, los cuales no paraban de aser conjeturas sobre las 2 desconocidas.

¿Quiénes son ellas Kaori? – pregunto con desdén sin apartar la mirada de las herederas

Aidou- sempai, ellas son Hanazono-san y Aoi-san, han pedido una audiencia con Kaname-sama. – respondió la pelinegra con sumo respeto.

Entiendo. – respondió sin tomarle importancia. - ¿Bajo qué contexto creen que les permitiría ver a Kaname-sama a dos simples seres humanos? . – pregunto con cierto egocentrismo en su voz. Dichas palabras no insultaron en lo mas mínimo al par de chicas, las cuales no pudieron disimular la sonrisa en sus labios tras escuchar lo dicho por el rubio; por otra parte, la pelinegra sintió cada gota de su sangre abandonar su cuerpo, ella estaba cien por ciento segura de la gran cantidad de poder que emanaba de la sangre de dichas jóvenes, por lo que no entendía las palabras de su sempai.

Se..sem..pai, se equivoca…ellas…ellas son.. - kaori murmuraba con nerviosismo, mas no pudo terminar las aclaraciones cuando sintió ese terrible desplante de poderío desplegarse por la habitación tal cual veneno por las venas, asustando a los presentes y cortando el aliento de todos.

Hanazono-san y Aoi-san, las menores del clan Kinesuki, si no me equivoco. – interrumpió el momento una joven de ojos chocolate con tintes borgoña y una larga cabellera castaña. Al instante todos los residentes de la mansión mostraron sus respetos dando una pequeña inclinación. Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios miro a todos los presentes deteniéndose solo un segundo en aquellas cuyos ojos reflejaban un alma parecida. – Aidou-sempai, no menosprecies la esencia que emana de las que consideres simples seres humanos, como ya lo abras notado, tienen el suficiente poder como para doblegar a cualquier vampiro sangre pura, tales como mi hermano y yo. – respondió la chica sin vestigios de aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

Y con aquellas ultimas palabras la chica les indico a las herederas que la siguieran al despacho de su hermano, donde el les esperaba pacientemente. En el camino no pararon de hacer comentarios sobre las reacciones de los vampiros ante el pequeño despliegue de poderes de la joven pelirroja, quien con el ego un tanto lastimado procedió a hacer lo que su joven líder les había indicado en una situación de hostilidad, demostrar su poder a escala superior a los presentes, con el objetivo de intimidar a los vampiros hostiles y dar a conocer su presencia al "amo" de la mansión. Caminaron tranquilas por aquellos obscuros pasillos, admirando los detalles de estos, todo parecía limpio y ordenado, con alguno que otro cuadro adornando las paredes y unas largas y semi-gruesas cortinas de encaje cubriendo los ventanales. Pronto llegaron ante una gran puerta de caoba oscura, el trío de chicas iban tan inmersas en su conversación que no notaron aquella singular esencia mágica impregnada en la mansión desde hacia solo unos minutos. Al entrar a la estancia grande fue la sorpresa del trio al no solo encontrar al hermano mayor de la joven "ama" de la mansión, sino también a cierto par de jóvenes idénticas físicamente a las herederas Yunokichi.

Y la reacción no tardo en ser observada por los hermanos Kuran, quienes no pudieron sentir mas que un profundo sentimiento de amor entre las hermanas del clan Yunokichi.

Después de la cálida bienvenida las chicas expusieron ante los hermanos Kuran, quienes estaban al tanto de todo gracias a la intervención de las hermanas mayores de las herederas, aspecto que agradecían enormemente las pequeñas, aun que sabían a la perfección que cierta castaña de ojos color jade no estaría nada contenta por su escaso desempeño, pero tenían la cómoda posición de que no habían sido ellas las culpables de este hecho, por lo que el castigo no era una opción para las menores, en cambio las mayores ya tenían un plan para evadir dicho castigo en dado caso que la furia de ojos jade despertara, aun que claro, no contaron con que la hermana mayor de la mencionada les mandara un texto a su móvil anunciándoles que en su plan no pensaran ni por un segundo incluirla, ahí es cuando lloraron por dentro. Claro, quien se imaginaria que ambas hermanas castañas ya estaban enteradas de todo y que la misma Sakura estaba satisfecha por su intromisión en esa dimensión, pues la misión principal había sido cumplida, "Despejar los miedos de ambas herederas con respecto la una de la otra", un enorme favor que le había hecho la castaña Kinesuki menor a cierto par de sobrinitas que le expusieron su problema a futuro con sus amadas madres.

Las pequeñas Suzumi y Tsubasa, como olvidarlas, ambas se le presentaron una noche exponiendo la posible ruptura del matrimonio de sus madres, todo por las inseguridades de ambas, no le dijeron mucho sobre el tema, ambas se mostraron reservadas con la vida futura que de no evitarse terminaría por arruinar sus vidas y las de las mujeres que les dieron la vida. Por ello las mando con los Kuran, donde aun vivía la eterna la de las millones de Sakuragi de líneas de vida, la única que no moria en su mundo.

_**Ciudad Yunokichi 8:37 pm**_

Después de haber descansado la mayor parte de la tarde, no dándose por enteradas de lo sucedido en la ciudad, la joven pareja de herederas, recién llegadas de su misión apenas a medio dia, descansaba en la sala de su departamento, la loba de cobalto había puesto una película en el reproductor de la sala mientras descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de su amada, la que dichosa a mas no poder sonreía como si aquello fuese lo que siempre había deseado (Yo kiero ser Nats T-T) ambas prácticamente ni se enteraban de la película, solo de dedicaban a sonreír y sentir la calidez el cuerpo de la otra. Eran apenas las 7 de la tarde-noche cuando culminada la película el sexto sentido de la castaña se activo, esto debido al ceño fruncido de la joven Kuga, quien desde hacia unos minutos no decía nada y había serrado sus ojos, como pensando detenidamente en algo que la molestaba en sobremanera. La Ex–Kaichou sopesaba meticulosamente las facciones del rostro de su prometida, desde su llegada al mundo mágico había aprendido mas sobre el como leer a las personas, pero por sobre todo las de su amada, quien solo se habría con ella, pero en esta ocasión era como si la peli-azul se hubiese arremetido en si misma que era imposible incluso para la castaña el adentrarse en esos terrenos dentro de los pensamiento de Natsuki.

Los minutos pasaban y la chica de ojos esmeraldas no mostraba indicios de hablar, lo que significaba que de verdad estaba pensando mucho en aquello que le molestaba. Shizuru por su parte no la interrumpía en sus pensamientos, sabia que de todas maneras la peli-azul no respondería, o eso creía, sin embargo aquel sexto sentido le indicaba que debía tener cuidado con respecto a las palabras que la joven Kuga diría cuando sus pensamientos tomaran forma, lo tenia muy presente, sospechaba cuales eran los pensamientos de su amada, pero no estaba segura, en primera porque nadie mas que el "Trio demoniaco" tenia conocimiento sobre aquel tema que sospechaba, su amada ya había notado, no era para menos, sus hermanas en conjunto con ella batallaron un sin fin de veces para poder burlar las barreras de la joven líder Yunokichi, he incluso aun después de haberla burlado procuraban no mencionar la palabra que activaba las barreras restringidas que ocultaban el secreto de la Castaña Kinesuki menor.

El sonido gutural de inconformidad por parte de la peli-azul dio a entender que algo había calibrado en sus pensamientos, sin duda unos muy peligrosos pues ya nada perturbaba a la loba de cobalto tanto como para que sopesara mucho tiempo en la situación, a menos que se tratara de sus hermanas, y peor aun, sobre la castaña de ojos esmeraldas.

La estancia era inundaba por el silencio absoluto, la oscuridad había llegado tan pronto la película que ni una de las 2 vio culmino con su clásico final feliz, la sala estaría completamente a oscuras de no ser por una pequeña lámpara encendida en uno de los rincones del departamento, el silencio no era interrumpido mas que por los sonidos de inconformidad que de vez en cuando la loba de cobalto producía desde su garganta. Un largo suspiro fue lanzado por la de ojos rubí, lo que llamo la atención de la joven Kuga.

¿Pasa algo, Shizuru?. – pregunto la loba de cobalto mientras se incorporaba y se acomodaba a un lado de su amada castaña.

A veces Natsuki puede ser demasiado transparente. – comento la castaña a la nada mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada con la mano libre que le quedaba. Aquel comentario desoriento a la joven Kuga, claramente visible por su rostro confundido.

¿Shizuru, pasa algo? – volvió a preguntar la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Natsuki…di lo que estabas pensando. – literalmente ordeno la castaña con tono autoritario, quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas, además era un asunto que todas las chicas debían saber tarde o temprano. Aquel tono molestó un poco a la loba de cobalto, pero a quien engañaba, era una completa dominada y estaba orgullosa de ello, además el tono de voz que había utilizado su amada distaba mucho del brillo que desprendía la mirada de la castaña, era una mescla de amor, tristeza y completa admiración.

Amor… no se si sea mi imaginación pero…- la joven aun dudaba de que sus pensamientos fueran reales y la mirada de su amada le indicaba que quizá esta tenia una noción de lo que ella pensaba. – amor…¿Cuanto ….? – y las palabras fueron calladas por los labios de su amada sobre los suyos.

Y la situación termino en una pequeñísima guerra campal por el poder sexual, culminando con una Natsuki atrapada entre el acolchonado del mueble y el cuerpo semi-excitado de su novia, ambas con las respiraciones entrecortadas y el brillo del deseo impregnado en sus ojos. La de ojos esmeraldas pronto comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su prometida por debajo de la blusa de esta, acto que disfrutaba enormemente la de ojos borgoña, lo cual demostraba por los pequeños suspiros que emergían de su garganta. Pronto ambas sucumbirían ante su instinto y nada ni nadie lograría detenerlas. Para beneplácito de la heredera Fujino, la joven Kuga olvido por el momento la pregunta que anteriormente le haría, pero estaba segura de que tan pronto culminara el periodo de amor apasionado y desenfrenado la joven retomaría lo que había empezado, pero esta vez la joven Fujino estaría preparada con los correspondientes hechizos de restricción para evadir las barreras de la líder Yunokichi.

Poco tiempo mas tarde, algo agotadas, desnudas y felizmente melosas (y kien no lo estaría con semejantes mujeres ¬-¬), descansaban en la sala recostadas en el gran sillón mullido de tres plazas abrazadas mutuamente, transmitiéndose el calor corporal para amortiguar el fresco de la noche que poco a poco comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Natsuki jugaba distraídamente con los cabellos de su amada mientras Fujino dibujaba cierto conjunto de símbolos en el plano vientre de su prometida.

Natsuki. – la nombrada apenas respondió con un sonido gutural, dándole entender a su interlocutora de que la escuchaba atentamente. – el día de hoy hacemos 4 años de pareja. – y tras lo dicho la punta de sus dedos comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que los trazos invisibles que había hecho en el abdomen de su cachorrita, la cual al escuchar las palabras de su novia y tras sentir un escalofrió espantoso en su vientre, el cual la paralizo por una milésima de segundo, reacciono como cualquiera ante la sorpresa de semejante acontecimiento.

¡¿PERO QUE COÑO? . – grito la afectada Kuga mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente del sillón, cosa de la cual se arrepintió pues con semejante acto dejo caer a su novia al alfombrado suelo de la sala y con lo dicho se había ganado una mirada reprobatoria de esta mientras la loba de cobalto la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.- lo siento amor. – se disculpo en cuanto se hubieron sentado en el mueble y se miraban mutuamente, inconscientemente la menor comenzó a tocar su vientre para buscar vestigios de lo k había provocado semejante escalofrió.

Déjate ahí Natsuki . – le apremio la mayor mientras tomaba las manos de su novia y las besaba. – el hechizo esta reciente, si lo perturbas con tu magia olvidaras todo lo que has pensado sobre el tiempo que a pasado y no recuerdas del todo claro. – dijo con aquella mirada llena de ternura y aquellas palabras callaron por completo a la peli-azul, lo que le indicaba a la mayor de que tenia que aclararlo todo de una vez por todas. – mi Natsuki, "el trió demoniaco" quedamos de acuerdo en no revelar lo que te diré en estos momentos a menos que lo descubrieran por ustedes mismas. – como respuesta la cachorrita tan solo asintió, lo que hizo feliz a la joven de ojos rojos. – no pude permitir que terminaras de realizar la pregunta porque de haberlo hecho…te habrías desmayado y olvidado por completo lo que pensabas antes de hacerla. – viendo que la peli-azul no la interrumpiría prosiguió. – según hemos averiguado, Sakura-san impuso ese hechizo en toda la ciudad, la razón aun no la comprendemos del todo, pero según hemos leído un algunos de sus reportes, ella intenta desesperadamente impedir algo, y su pago por ese deseo fue tiempo, ahora te preguntaras ¿Porque toda la ciudad paga el precio de su deseo? Sencillo…no es algo que los perjudique notablemente sino al contrario, al permanecer la ciudad en la ignorancia de este hecho la vida les es mas pacifica, el tiempo se les hace largo y las estudiantes tienen mas oportunidad para estudiar y mejorar, la guerra se retrasa tanto como Sakura-san lo desea pues sabe a ciencia cierta que actualmente el ejercito de elite es muy reducido, por lo que es posible la idea de que nos ganen, al retrasar el tiempo también se retrasa el nacimiento de las bebes, las futuras herederas Yunokichi, según sabemos por parte de nuestras pequeñas, ellas mecerán el mismo año pero en diferente mes, cuando Sakura-san y Tomoyo-san cumplan 20 años sus hijas serán concebidas y poco después lo harán las demás bebitas. Mi Natsuki… Sakura-san tomo el trono mucho antes de cumplir sus 15, ya han pasado poco mas de 4 años desde entonces, falta mas de un año para que sean concebidas las bebes, mi Natsuki, la guerra estallara y no sabemos cuanto durara, Sakura-san aun no puede controlar a Haniu kin y, tu mi amor aun no has terminado los ultimo estudios de concepción artificial mágica. Todo lo que he dicho es solo una especulación hecha por el trió demoniaco basado en los reportes prohibidos que Sakura-san guarda en la biblioteca, pero si en algo estamos de acuerdo las tres es que… aun con lo que descubrimos muy probablemente no sea ni una milésima parte del problema. – y no dijo mas, apenas y pudo terminar lo dicho sin que las lagrimas la abordaran ferozmente, ante la situación de la chica que le dio la oportunidad de estar siempre con su amada solo lograba sentirse impotente, sin decir mas se dedico a observar las reacciones de su amada, la cual parecía meditar meticulosamente cada una de las palabras dichas por la castaña, como buscando una posible falla a la teoría impuesta por el trio demoniaco.

Es una chica algo…tonta, pero… infinitamente amable. – la joven Kuga soltó un gran suspiro después de lo dicho y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa nostálgica y cargada de comprensión hacia la joven castaña. – Shizuru… te confesare algo… - susurro apenas audible y en tono melancólico mientras acercaba mas a su castaña y la sentaba entre su piernas. Ante lo dicho la castaña sintió como un gran hueco se le formaba en el estomago. – Tras mucho presionar, Ayame y Azuka me confesaron la razón por la que ellas decidieron acompañar a sus primas Atenea y Yuuki a este tiempo…Shizuru… nuestro matrimonio era desde sus inicios….un completo desastre. – culmino aquella frase con algo de dolor en sus palabras. La heredera Fujino sintió como aquel hueco se convertía poco a poco en un enorme agujero negro que fácilmente podría absorberla. – amor, de no ser por las niñas nosotras apenas nos hablaríamos, seriamos unas completas desconocidas, tu constante acoso sexual me aterraría a tal grado de abandonar el departamento y amargarme mas de lo que estaba incluso antes del carnaval de las Hime´s, nuestro matrimonio estaría basado solo en sexo y nada mas, y con ello es que nacieron nuestras hijas. – a cada palabra ambas se sumergían en el dolor de aquel futuro que de no cuidar las cosas terminaría igual que lo descrito por la chica Kuga. – y todo eso sucedió... por mi culpa. – sentencio a lo ultimo mientras se escondía en el cuello de su chica y sollozar en silencio.

No creo que hubiera sido culpa solamente de mi Natsuki, estoy completamente segura que incluso yo tuve algo que aportar a semejante situación. – dijo la castaña tratando de calmar los leves sollozos de la loba de cobalto mientras reprimía tanto como podía su voz entrecortada.

No sabría decírtelo, amor. – respondió su interlocutora con algo de tristeza en su voz. – Shizuru, creo que Sakura-san nos esta dando tiempo para conocernos mas a fondo.

¿Por qué lo dices? . – inquirió confundida la chica de Kioto, lo que logro sacarle una sonrisa a la joven científica.

Déjame te explico amor. – susurro mientras daba pequeños besos en la espalda descubierta de su amada, logrando sacarle alguno que otro suspiro. – según me contaron nuestras hijas… nosotras nos casamos una semana después de que viniéramos a esta ciudad. – y la cara de sorpresa de la castaña no pudo ser mas expresiva. Estaba sonrojada, con los ojos tan abiertos que fácilmente podrían salirse de sus orbitas y había dejado de respirar. – no tuvimos un noviazgo saludable, ni mucho menos tiempo para madurar esa decisión tan apresurada, no nos conocíamos íntimamente y lo peor de todo era que gran parte de la culpa de nuestro fracaso matrimonias era que... yo no sabia demostrar mi amor por ti. – susurro en el oído de su amada mientras la acariciaba tanto como sus manos podían.

¡Pero si Natsuki es una mujer muy amorosa! – exclamo la mayor con intenciones de enfrentar a su prometida, al verla a los ojos noto ese terrible amor desbordante que su amada le gritaba con solo mirarla.

¿Tu lo crees? . – pregunto sonriente mientras hacia un camino de besos desde la clavícula hasta los labios de una muy contenta castaña.

Irre…fu..table…mente. – tartamudeo la castaña para después besar apasionadamente los labios de su futura esposa.

Deberíamos agradecerle a Tomoyo. – comento un poco mas relajada después de semejantes revelaciones. – desde que llegamos me ha estado dando consejos de cómo mantener a una mujer enamorada y hacer que se sienta amada por sobre todas las cosas. – comento algo sonrojada mientras hacia un tierno pucherito que derritió el corazón de la mayor.

Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo anterior?. – pregunto aun dudosa la chica de Kioto.

Amor… te confieso que de verdad me casaría contigo cuando tu dispusieras, pero… todo a su tiempo. – le apremio la menor con una sonrisa en el rostro. – este tiempo a tu lado he madurado tanto que puedo apostar mi vida a que nuestro matrimonio será perfecto, y todo gracias al tiempo que hemos invertido en nuestro noviazgo y los consejos que me han dado la gran amatista. Pedo jurar y mi vida estoy dispuesta a arriesgar al decir que Sakura-san, de alguna forma u otra hizo esto en parte por nosotras. – culmino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y uan que otra lagrima perdida emergiendo de sus orbes esmeralda.

Aun asi, no quita el hecho de que la situación es grabe. – aquellas palabras lograron llamar la atención de la joven Kuga. – Natsuki, el efluvio de poderes de Sakura-san ha estado demasiado inconstante, sea por las líneas de vida desligadas (referido a los fragmentos de alma de Sakura dispersos en los 4 mundos, "leer capitulo 20 del fic antecesor a este") o cualquiera que sea la carga que ella se niega a compartir con nosotras. – su tono no podía ser mas reprobatorio ante los actos de la castaña, pero aun en su enojo comprendía a la joven, pues ella misma jamás dejaría que sus problemas perturbaran a su amada y mucho menos a sus jóvenes hermanas.

Si que las cosas se lían con el tiempo. – comento la le ojos esmeralda con ironía en su voz.

Pero gracias a ello crecemos como seres humanos. – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa para después besar a su novia. – además, de no ser por todo esto muy seguramente habríamos tenido aquel destino que Sakura-san logro evitar.

Tenemos mucho que agradecer, habrá que buscar una forma de retribuir a los favores que nos han hecho. – comento la menor mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el sillón con su prometida en brazos.

Supongo la sección prohibida de la biblioteca tendrá mucho material disponible para nosotras. – dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que se contagio rápidamente a su amada.

Esperemos a las demás chicas y que el sueño diurno de Sakura-san llegue para romper unas cuantas reglas escolares. – murmuro apenas audible la menor pues el sueño poco a poco comenzaba a vencerla.

Mi Natsuki es una muy mala influencia para mi. – sonrió por lo dicho pues logro que la menor respingara un poco. – pero… yo soy aun una peor influencia para ella. – susurro sugestivamente mientras besaba tanta piel nívea como sus labios encontraban en su camino, acción que lograba sacar algunos suspiros apaciguados desde la garganta de la joven de cobalto.

Y asi el juego inicio nuevamente, cabe decir que el cansancio de la joven científica paso a segundo plano tras las caricia insistentes apasionadas de su amada prometida. Solo un par de cosas atormentaban la mente de las chicas, una de ellas era la forma en como abordarían a las demás para encontrar una solución al problema de la joven líder, la otra…era… como recordar aquellos 4 aniversarios que habían sido olvidados completamente y que la castaña aun no lograba recordar ni con los miles de hechizos que había encontrado para revertir los efectos de la restricción Kinesuki.

_**Mundo #**__**197536**__** En algún lugar de Japón, Preparatoria Youkai,**_

De nuevo el miedo la invadió, ¿miedo a que? A lo sobrenatural que no era mágico, ¿Por que? Porque muy en el fondo aun era una pequeña asustada, producto de los años vividos sin la compañía de su madre y los relatos de su hermano mayor sobre fantasmas, pero no los culpaba, era cosa de madurar un poco mas, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que su miedo disminuiría con la edad, pero eso ya no importaba, había cosas mas importantes en juego, necesitaba a los chicos que habían ido a buscar desde un principio y de los cuales vieron cuando solo eran unos pequeños bebes; poco a poco el cansancio la iba abordando, había gastado mas energía de la que había planeado, la fénix no paraba de intentar salir de su cuerpo tan pronto recuperaba conciencia y fuerza, no estaba del todo segura de que su amada no lo hubiese notado ya, la amatista era poderosa, de eso ya no tenia duda, era mas hábil y perceptiva de lo que alguna vez fue antes de que ella cayera dormida presa de su propio hechizo, estaba orgullosa pero también preocupada, temía que con el pasar de los días no solo su amada descubriera lo que muy en el fondo de su corazón se escondía, por ello estaba aterrada, no por fantasmas que ella fácilmente desaparecería con el permiso de su hermano mayor, sino de que sus seres amados en un intento desesperado por ayudarla cometieran alguna imprudencia.

Ambas caminaban de la mano, el temblor que se sentía entre los dedos de la castaña era una clara señal de pánico para la amatista, pero no estaba segura de a que le temía la ex–cazadora de cartas mágicas, quería creer que era el ambiente cargado con energía demoniaca, no la culpaba, ella también tenia los nervios de punta desde el momento en que aparecieron ahí, pero muy en el fondo ella intuía que no era esa la razón, pero por el momento no diría nada, la conocía, sabia que algo ocultaba, pero no la presionaría, actuaria a sus espaldas como lo hacia desde hacia ya un tiempo atrás, actuaria como la reina de las sombras, era lo que mejor se le daba, si su castaña le escondía cosas por su bien, ella la ayudaba sin que esta se diera cuenta, y de no ser pos su ligamiento con los poderes de su amada muy seguramente habría tomado todas y casa una de las tareas de la castaña de ojos jade en sus manos y las realizaría ella misma.

El camino no era del todo grato tan solo por el ambiente pesado que se cargaba el territorio Youkai, mas sin embargo, era agradable tan solo por el hecho de que estaban juntas, hacia ya tanto tiempo que no estaban solas la una con la otra, simplemente tomándose de la mano, sonriéndose mutuamente y sintiendo la cálida piel de la otra, y es que aquellas mini-vacaciones no les habían alcanzado en lo absoluto, se necesitaban, se complementaban tan bien mutuamente que el solo hecho de estar separadas las mataba mutuamente, pero lo aceptaban por que su lazo era mas fuerte que el diamante que colgaba en sus pechos.

El rustico camino las llevo hacia un imponente edificio académico, entraron sin observar a los curiosos estudiantes que deambulaban por los pasillos ni mucho menos a los profesores que tan pronto las veían entraban a sus aulas completamente aterrados, acto que confundía y agraciaba a la amatista y a la castaña respectivamente. Pero no podían ir por ahí secuestrando a los alumnos de la academia, ciertamente tenían la autorización para llevarse a los chicos, al menos el de la madre de la joven, pero aquella aun era una institución y como tal tenia un director que regulaba todas las acciones ahí realizadas, por lo que ambas se dirigían a la dirección principal.

En el camino siguieron encontrándose con mas jóvenes curiosos, ataviadas con el uniforme de su institución suponían que para ellos el hecho de que alumnas de otra escuela deambularan por su escuela era sumamente interesante, uno que otro valiente intento acercárseles, por supuesto con intenciones de Casanova, quien sabe que vieron en los ojos de ambas que salían temblando hacia sus aulas.

Ellas podían sentir el poder palpable de aquellos jóvenes que habían ido a buscar, después de todo ellas los habían visto de niños y de alguna u otra forma les salvó la vida. Su esencia se había quedado grabada en sus memorias y es por ello que podían sentirles. Los poderes de ambos estaban sellados hasta cierto punto, una pequeña precaución para que no fuesen tratados como ratas de laboratorio por "los mas poderosos" de esas tierras. Pero hubo otra presencia la que las turbo un poco, una semejante a la de la joven Akashiya, ambas acordaron que quizá era algún familiar de la joven a que a pesar de que sus esencias eran parecidas distaban en poder e intensidad, por lo que no le tomaron relevancia.

Llegaron a la oficina del director lo mas rápido que pudieron, en ese lugar era difícil saber la hora, pero la amatista calculaba no mas del medio día. La secretaria del director tan pronto sintió un extraño regocijo en su interior, una extraña mescla de felicidad y miedo la embargaba. Ambas la vieron y enseguida supieron lo que era, una de las ultimas hechiceras que existían en ese mundo, una joven de piel morena clara de ojos rojos y una larga cabellera oscura. Ambas le sonrieron y pidieron ver al director, esta las anuncio de inmediato y pasaron a la oficina principal.

Ahí las esperaba un hombre vestido de blanco, quien escondía su rostro bajo la capucha de su túnica y que solo dejaba visibles sus brillantes ojos cambiantes de color dependiendo su humor. Su presencia era imponente, siendo unos de los 3 reyes oscuros tenia que tenerla esencia mas poderosa del lugar, pero sin duda no era comparada con ninguna de la de las 2 recién llegadas, lo que lo colocaba un tanto incomodo por la situación.

Si gustan pueden tomar asiento. – les ofreció el hombre con la voz mas serena que podía.

Se lo agradecemos, por no contamos con tiempo suficiente como para desperdiciarlo. – respondió la amatista cortésmente ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte de su amada.

Puedo saber entonces ¿Quiénes son y a que debo su visita? . – murmuro apenas audible mientras cruzaba sus dedos por debajo de su mentón y se recargaba en el escritorio.

Hechiceras con la autorización de Akasha Bloodriver para llevarnos a Aono Tsukune y Akashiya Moka. – respondió nuevamente la amatista, respuesta que petrifico al hombre al instante.

Comprendo lo de la joven Akashiya, pero... ¿Por qué han de llevarse también al joven humano?. – pregunto después de haberse pasado la impresión.

Usted sabe muy bien que no es un simple joven humano. – el tono de la amatista no pudo ser mas correcto ante la situación, obviamente el hombre estaba poniéndoles trabas para llevarse a sus mejores "armas", por lo que el enojo era justificado.

Director… - intervino la castaña con tono superior. – los regresaremos tan pronto terminen lo que tienen que hacer, se que son sus estudiantes y que se preocupa por ellos en cierta forma. – lo miro detenidamente mientras aun sonreía. – pero tenga en cuenta de que solo le estamos avisando, sea cual sea la decisión que tome nos los llevaremos y usted no podrá hacer nada, estamos aquí con el fin de evitar una batalla innecesaria, si no desea salir lastimado le aconsejo… llámelos o iremos por ellos nosotras mismas. – culmino la castaña con una sonrisa muy distinta en sus labios, una que hizo temblar no solo al hombre sino a su esposa por igual.

El director palideció de solo ver los ojos esmeraldas cargados con aquel desprecio innato y el profundo poder que se cargaba la de ojos jade, el tono utilizado, las palabras escondidas bajo el contexto pacifico, una sutil amenaza que le calo hasta los huesos, además…si Akasha Bloodriver había dado su consentimiento no podía mas que respetar sus deseos. Pronto termino llamando por el megáfono a los jóvenes involucrados, estos se inquietaron un poco pues rara vez un alumno era llamado a la dirección y que la perfecta estudiante junto con su perrito faldero fuese llamados juntos dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Al entrar vieron a Ruby quien era su compañera en las batallas con una de las sonrisas mas radiantes que jamás le habían visto, intentaron que la chica reaccionara, pero esta estaba tan metida en su mundo que no los escucho. Sin mas ambos entraron a la oficina principal topándose con un director tenso frente a dos jóvenes que asemejaban ser menores que ellos.

Valla que han crecido bastante.- comento divertida la castaña mientras los observada detenidamente. – cambiaron mucho desde la ultima vez que les vi. – y la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba lo mucho que le agradaba lo que sus ojos veían.

Era obvio que crecieron tanto, eran solo unos bebes cuando les dejamos. – comento otra divertida amatista por la reacción de su esposa. Ambos comentarios no solo confundieron al director sino a los mismos estudiantes ahí presentes.

Disculpen.. ¿Nos conocemos?. – pregunto un sumamente confundido joven de ojos y cabellera chocolate (mejor conocido como Aono Tsukune xD).

Oh claro que nosotras a ustedes si, pero dudo mucho que se acuerden de nosotras. – le respondió la amatista con su sonrisa mas amable. Por su parte la joven peli-rosa no había dicho ni una sola palabra, sentía extrañamente familiar la presencia de ambas y trataba ferozmente de recordar sus rostros pero lo único que llegaba a su mente era una singular mamila llena de sangre.

Cielo, mira, parece que Moka-chan intenta recordarnos. – hablo la castaña con suma alegría en su voz.

"Ese aroma… lo recuerdo… cerezas, chocolate y vainilla mesclados con duraznos dulces…" . – y de repente lo recordó, la sorpresa fue tal que lo único que logro hacer fue correr a abrasarlas enérgicamente. – por fin,… por fin las conozco. – susurro en el cuello de ambas. – desde pequeña madre me contaba de ustedes, he esperado toda mi vida para agradecerles el haberme salvado la vida. – susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

No llores Moka-chan. – susurro la castaña mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de la chica.

Pero mírate, estas hermosa, eres idéntica a tu madre. – dijo la amatista mientras se alejaba un poco para observarla mejor.

Gracias. – respondió la aludida un poco sonrojada. – pero… puedo saber ¿Por qué nos han llamado a ambos? . – pregunto dudosa mientras señalaba al hombre de su vida (mugre Tsukune ¬¬#)

Bueno, ambas sabemos que no puedes vivir sin el. – comento picara la amatista logrando que los aludidos se sonrojaran violentamente.

Y sin mas salieron de aquel edificio, no sin antes despedirse educadamente del director, quien se quedo en estado de shock total por la forma en la que fue ignorado y humillado por dos no tan simples jovencitas que sabían le secreto del porque había dejado al joven no tan humano entrar a la academia. El joven les acompaño no muy convencido de la situación, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde hacia ya unos minutos y se dedicaba a observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor con el objetivo de mantener al amor de su vida salvo. Solo logro relajarse un poco al ver la radiante sonrisa cargada de confianza que su amada portaba en esos momentos, y jamás la había visto tan hermosa como en esos momentos.

_**Dimensión #998746, en algún lugar de Okinawa, Japón**_

Un beso sumamente romántico, solo eso es lo que habría visto cualquiera que presenciara la escena sin saber el contexto del mismo, nada podría ser mas perfecto, tal como la bella durmiente despertada por su amado príncipe, en este caso caballero, el cual había vivido un sin fin de acontecimientos a su lado, eufórica y sedienta, sedienta de ese hombre y de su amor, solo de el y de nadie mas, por años tuvo que reprimir su deseo de poseerlo y confesarle lo mucho que le amaba, y cuando por fin sus sentimientos se sabían correspondidos el moría trágicamente en batalla, o al menos eso es lo que ella tenia entendido, por lo que sentirlo ahí, besándola tan dulcemente entre sus brazos le era tan irreal como estar en el mismo paraíso, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella puyes él solo podía reflejar su felicidad por el brillo de sus ojos, la amaba, tanto como nunca amaría a nadie en su vida inmortal, estaría siempre por ella y para ella, su vida solo giraba entorno a ella.

De no ser por la presencia de su familia la joven habría seguido besando al hombre de su vida. Con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios ambos se irguieron y aun abrazados esperaron la reacción de los presentes.

Es un honor conocerla Otonashi-san. – dijo la joven rubia que obviamente no había notado la hermosa vampiro pues sus sentidos aun no despertaban del todo.

Disculpa, no te había notado. – se excuso la vampiro.

No se preocupe Otonashi-san, la comprendemos, nuestra líder pasa por algo parecido a su situación cada mes. – le resto importancia la mayor de las herederas.

Saya, son Yunokichi. – susurro el alto hombre al oído de la sangre pura, la reacción de esta solo fue una prolongada sonrisa en sus labios ensanchándose mas a cada segundo. – y han venido por nosotros. – culmino el hombre estrechando un poco mas el abrazo con su amada con cierto temblor en la voz.

Tranquilo Hagi, no destilan maldad de sus esencias, y si son Yunokichi no están aquí para hacernos daño. – susurro apenas audible la pelinegra mientras acariciaba el rostro de su caballero, el cual sonrió complacido y relajo su postura lo mas que pudo dado las circunstancias. – hace tanto tiempo que no teníamos un encuentro con alguna de su clan. Puedo saber… ¿A que se debe el honor de tenerlas en este mundo nuevamente?. – inquirió sonriente.

Nuestra hermana menor y líder de nuestro clan desea formar un convenio con usted y su familia. – respondió amablemente la menor de ojos violeta.

¿ A que tipo de convenio se refieren?. – pregunto el caballero del eterno sin sueño.

Oh no es nada que no les beneficie..- inicio la menor

De hecho lo único que harán en nuestro mundo es conocer a mas tipos de vampiros y convivir con ellos, y si es su deseo incluso combinar sus fortalezas sanguíneas y disminuir su debilidades. – culmino la mayor. Las mas pequeñas del lugar no habían dicho nada por respeto hacia sus mayores y se mantenían al margen de la situación, pero en cuanto les fue recordado que podrían conocer a mas seres similares a ellas la idea las entusiasmo y corrieron a lado de la hermana de su madre.

Tia saya, por favor llévanos, queremos ir. – suplico la menor mientras se aferraba a la cintura de una muy impactada Saya, la que no había notado en lo absoluto la presencia de sus sobrinas.

Queremos pasar tiempo contigo y conocer a mas seres de nuestra especie. - secundo la mayor. Ante la presencia de las jóvenes adolecentes y vivas imágenes de su hermana gemela Saya no pudo mas que abrazarlas mientras sollozaba de alegría. Tanto tiempo soñó en su inconsciencia el despertar para verlas y tenerlas justo como en ese momento, ella jamás tubo la oportunidad de estar con su hermana Diva, y ahora tenia la oportunidad perfecta para redimirse y cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a si misma de proteger a las hijas de su hermana fallecida.

Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento tanto. – sollozo aun mas audible mientras estrechaba el abrazo con sus sobrinas, las cuales comprendieron de inmediato el contexto de aquella disculpa.

No tenemos nada que perdonarte tia Saya, hemos leído los diarios de Joel y conocemos toda la historia, no les guardamos rencor a ninguna de las dos. – confesó la de ojos como zafiros con una que otra lagrima escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Lo único que queremos es pasar tiempo contigo y con tio Hagi. – secundo la que poseía los ojos de Saya.

De ahí no se dijo mas sobre el asunto, simplemente conversaron sobre el viaje y la posibilidad de que las pequeñas les acompañaran. El joven padre sabia que no importara lo que hiciera no haría cambiar de parecer a sus hijas, y además, tenia la plena certeza de que estando con su hermana Saya nada les pasaría, así que acepto con la única condición de que si haba problemas dejarían que Saya y Hagi se hicieran cargo y no les estorbarían, cosa que molesto a ambas pues las gemelas adoraban estar en batalla.

_**Mundo #**__**197536**__** En algún lugar de Japón, Preparatoria Youkai.**_

Se habían adentrado tanto en los confines del bosque que dudaban mucho que alguien les hubiera seguido, pero no estaba por demás cerciorarse de este hecho, tan pronto como corroboraron que nadie les observaba ni seguía prosiguieron con el plan, pero antes de irse ellas mismas con sus respectivos acompañantes tenían que mandar primero a las demás herederas, el tiempo de regresar había llegado, y no podían estar mas impacientes antes esto, la castaña tan pronto regresara a su mundo sabia lo que le sucedería, y nada podía evitar para ello, estaba agotada, durante todo aquel tiempo había estado peleando internamente con la fénix, quien valiéndose de la debilidad de la castaña se arremetía en contra de ella para tomar el control total del cuerpo de su contenedor, pero aun pese a estar agotada la castaña le mostro que no por nada era la hija de un dios.

Tomoyo por su parte ansiaba el dormir de su esposa, no es como si le agradara este hecho, pero tenia que poner manos a la obra para despertar a su fénix interno antes de que este le robara lo mas valioso para ella. Además estaba eso otro, aquella mirada obscura que se colaba en ocasiones en los cristalinos ojos de su amada, había algo que no le gustaba en esa mirada y tenia que averiguar que era aquello, pues al parecer ni si quiera su amada estaba al tanto de lo que sus ojos mostraban.

Y sin mas las llamaron. Marcaron en conferencia para irse todas juntas hacia su dimensión, no querían mas sucesos bizarros como en el inicio, donde las chicas terminaron en diferentes mundos.

Las primeras fueron las Ex–sacerdotisas, las cuales se encontraban listas para partir en cuanto la castaña les llamara, habían pasado un par de días en compañía de sus hermanas mayores de los mas espectaculares y relajantes, unas vacaciones inesperadas que disfrutaron a lo grande.

Las siguientes fueron Ellis y Nadia, quienes le comentaron a la castaña la posibilidad de levarse también a las sobrinas de la sangre pura Otonashi, petición a la cual la castaña no se negó, ella ya sabia que eso pasaría mucho antes de que se lo propusieran.

Por ultimo fueron Nagisa y Shizuma, las cuales parecían mas radiantes que nunca, como si se hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima, lo cual alegro internamente a la joven líder.

Y sin mas todas partieron a la dimensión donde residían todas las Yunokichi enviadas a aquellas misiones. Cabe destacar que mas de un ser inmortal se mareo en el vórtice dimensional y que cierta castaña de ojos jade poco a poco comenzaba a perder el conocimiento con forme se acercaban a la puerta de la dimensión Yunokichi.

_**Cuidad Yunokichi 11:00 pm**_

Poco faltaba para la llegada de sus hermanas, sabían que llegarían bajo el tronco de aquel gran árbol de cerezos que siempre florecía no importando la estación del año, se habían vestido con sus uniformes escolares, era lo mejor para recibir las visitas esperadas, no podían usar sus trajes de gala pues estos eran para ocasiones sumamente especiales, además del hecho de que les eran un tanto incómodos. Iban saliendo de la residencia del cerezo cuando la loba menor recibió una llamada redirigida por la operadora de telecomunicaciones de la ciudad.

_Buenas noches Kuga-sama, tengo una llamada de la princesa Tepes, pide ser comunicada con Sakura-sama, pero ella no se encuentra en la ciudad, ¿Puede usted tomar la llamada?_ . – dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

_Por supuesto. – _respondió la loba de cobalto mientras seguía caminando con su amada hacia el impresionante árbol.

_Hola, ¿Kuga-san?_

_Buenas noches princesa, ¿A que debo su llamada?¿Necesita algo? . – _inquirió dudosa la de ojos esmeraldas.

_Bueno, veras … estoy enterada de que hoy… llegan algunos vampiros a su dimensión y…. pues yo… - _murmuraba nerviosa_. _

_Quiere estar aquí cuando lleguen, ¿cierto? – _le interrumpió con una gran sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

_Solo si no es ninguna molestia. – _su tono de voz fue tan suplicante que era difícil decirlo que no.

_Por supuesto que no_. – respondió enternecida. - _llegaran alrededor de la media noche, Shizuru y yo vamos camino a recibirlas ¿Desea que la tele-trasporte o prefiere llegar por otro medio? .- _pregunto burlona pues sabia la respuesta a aquella pregunta, después de todo aun no había trasporte no mágico que llevara a una persona hasta ese lugar.

_Se aprovecha porque no tengo poderes como ustedes hump. – _dijo con tono de reproche. Y las risas de la pareja no tardaron en aparecer.

_Ara ara Mi Natsuki está siendo muy cruel, hazlo de una vez Mi Natsuki. – _intervino la castaña condescendientemente.

_Esta bien._- respondió la aludida mientras al otro lado de la línea una princesa de ojos borgoña trataba de reprimir su risa.

Y de la nada un vórtice traslador apareció en ambos lados, la princesa se introdujo en el que había aparecido en su alcoba y un segundo después reaparecía justo a lado de las jóvenes herederas, aun con teléfono en mano y la sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Dominada. – le acuso burlonamente a la joven loba con el fin de hacerla enojar.

Orgullosamente. – le respondió la aludida mientras era abrazada por su prometida y ambas sonreían ampliamente.

Hump Yunokichi`s nunca se puede con ustedes. – murmuro enfurruñada con un tierno puchero en el rostro, lo que causo mas gracia en las jóvenes herederas.

Y siguieron el camino hacia el árbol antiguo de cerezos en flor eterno, entre bromas y risas el tiempo y el camino se les hizo ameno, faltaban apenas unos minutos para la media noche cuando la loba de cobalto pregunto a la rubia si había avisado en su mansión que iría a visitarlas, y el rostro de la vampiresa se sonrojo tanto que fácilmente dedujeron que no había avisado en lo absoluto, además del hecho de que la aludida tomo rápidamente su teléfono portátil y mando un texto a su joven lobo tratando de que las jóvenes no se percataran de ello.

El tiempo siguió su curso y las 12 campanadas de la iglesia en la ciudad anunciaron la media noche, con el corazón acelerado por la emoción la princesa Vampaia jugaba con las palmas de sus manos mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa emocionada. Las herederas la observaban sin decir nada, ellas mismas habían experimentado algo parecido por lo cual les parecía de lo mas normal la reacción de la joven princesa.

De la nada apareció el vórtice dimensional multicolor que tanto caracterizaba el poder de su líder, lo que significaba que en tan solo unos segundos lo atravesarían los vampiros sangre pura en compañía de las 2 lideres del clan.

La primera en salir fue la gran amatista, con la sonrisa siempre pegada en sus labios saludo a las jóvenes herederas, y aunque fue sorprendida por la presencia de la princesa Vapaia la saludo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Poco a poco los sangre pura fueron adentrándose en la dimensión de las Yunokichi, algunos precavidos por el por venir y otros plenamente confiados en que nada les sucedería. Mientras los invitados dimensionales cruzaban, la reina en las sombras recibía los reportes mentales de las generales Yunokichi, y lo que en su mente era leído la alarmo demasiado, sobre todo por el hecho de que la ciudad y las habitantes habían sido dañadas, lo que significaba una sola cosa, al estar su esposa completamente ligada a las habitantes y la misma ciudad, aspecto que averiguo entre los archivos ocultos de su esposa, tenia la plena certeza de que el cuerpo de su esposa se desvanecería apenas tocara el suelo de la ciudad. Pronto todos los sangre pura atravesaron el vórtice y era el turno de sus hermanas, el segundo pilar estaba consiente de que su amada se adentraría en su ciudad hasta el ultimo por protección hacia sus invitados.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de su amada comenzaba a verse entre la bruma multicolor del vórtice, Tomoyo no podía hacer nada aun para evitarle aquel suceso desagradable a su castaña, mientras todos los vampiros se presentaban con la princesa Vampaia, ella se acercó al vórtice con los brazos extendidos para recibir a su amada quien seguramente perdería el conocimiento.

Del otro lado del vórtice Sakura vio las acciones de su esposa, lo cual la desconcertó un poco y apresuro su camino.

"_Tu corazón bondadoso será tu peor error"_

Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras que logro escuchar la castaña antes de poner un pie en sus tierras para caer completamente inconsciente y despertar en la dimensión del vacio varias horas después con una muy preocupada fénix a su lado.

_**En algún lugar de Inglaterra **_

Habían tardado horas en arreglar la puerta al mundo humano, por lo que tan pronto estuvo en funcionamiento coloco las coordenadas del lugar al que urgía ir y atravesó la puerta con suma prisa. Poco le importo el hecho de haber aparecido en el los jardines con alguno que otro alumno de aquella institución observándola sorprendidos, rara vez una chica desconocida aparecía de la nada siendo ajena a la institución de magia.

Menos le importo el hecho de que los profesores la siguieran a una distancia considerable con el fin de vigilarla y detenerla de ser necesario, se adentro en los pasillo buscando la escultura de aquel fénix que la llevaría a la oficina del hombre que estaba buscando. El ambiente no le agradaba del todo, de ser posible lo repudiaría, pero aquellos seres no habían tenido nada que ver con el secuestro de su esposa, además eran solo jóvenes inocentes los que mayormente habitaban aquel castillo, y debía admitir que de no ser por lo sucedido con su esposa ella no les tendría le menor de los rencores a los magos y brujas. Poco le importaba todo y todos, no se fijaba en detalles de ningún tipo pese a que era la primera en su especie que pisaba dichas tierras.

Con media docena de profesores detrás suyo llego hacia la gran estatua del fénix que tanto estaba buscando. Y frente a la mirada atónita de los profesores pronuncio las palabras secretas que le harbarían el pasadizo hacia la oficina del rigente de esa institución.

Sorbete de limón. – dijo fuerte y claro.

De inmediato la gran figura comenzó a moverse tal como si fuese un ascensor hacia el techo que le cobijaba y en menos de un minuto se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera que la separaba del hombre que le daría las respuestas que necesitaba. Con el miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo toco la puerta y tras recibir la afirmativa al paso esta se abrió dejándole pasara a la oficina del director. Y no pudo perder detalle de lo que sus ojos veían, hasta ese momento no había prestado ni la menor atención a su alrededor pues su única meta era estar ahí, en esa habitación frente al hombre que con lentes de media luna que la observaba expectante.

La joven lo escudriño meticulosamente, era un hombre mayor, de eso no tenia duda, aun que le era difícil saber la edad correcta de este pues al ser un mago poderoso muy seguramente podría tener mas de mil años de edad, después de todo ese hombre ya era una leyenda mucho antes de que ella naciera. El hombre poseía una larga cabellera y barba blancuzca, sus ojos brillaban detrás de aquellos lentes de media luna y una gran sonrisa adornaba sus labios, sentado detrás de su escritorio en su oficina redonda con un singular fénix descendiente de la única especie que sobrevivió a la masacre de los antiguos.

Impresionante el que llegara hasta aquí sin activar los escudos de Howard`s. – le reconoció y elogio el hombre. – pase y tome asiento…princesa Zafira. – la aludida no se movió de su sitio, mas sin embargo le devolvió una sonrisa cálida.

Se lo agradezco pero no pienso estar mas de un par de minutos. – le respondió con voz neutra.

Bien, de ser así, dígame…¿en que puedo ayudarle?. – pregunto aun sonriente mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su escritorio.

Los archivos de la sección prohibida del incidente Boncarter de Balck, en Tokyo. – respondió tajante, palabras que dejaron mudo al hombre y con una expresión de terror en su rostro. – se perfectamente que su ministerio de magia oculto lo sucedido para evitar una guerra antes de tiempo, lo se desde hace un tiempo. Si no había venido antes era por el hecho de que desconocía el que mi esposa estuviese con vida. – culmino con la voz fría y cargada de rencor.

No hay razón alguna para que le niegue esa información. – respondió sereno mientras escribía un par de frases desconocidas en un pergamino. – he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo el que viniera para saber lo que sucedió ese dia…¿Por qué a tardado tanto en venir?

Supe hace menos de un año que el ministerio presencio y guardo secreto de lo sucedido con…. Boncarter de Balck, pero… como nadie desmentía el hecho de que hubiera fallecido yo… - y no pudo continuar con aquella voz fría ni el semblante inescrutable.

Comprendo. – murmuro cabizbajo. – sin mas contratiempos, le diré lo que se del paradero de su esposa. – se levanto de su asiento, tomo un caramelo de una mesa detrás suyo, le ofreció uno a la joven y al esta rechazarlo decidió no darle mas rodeos al asunto. – según los registros de ministerio, la joven Bocarter fue capturada por el clan mas poderoso de China, el clan Li, no sabemos mucho de ese asunto, lo único que hemos podido averiguar es el hecho de que la joven fue hechizada tan poderosamente por el anterior líder, Li Hien, y fue comprometida con el heredero único de dicho clan, Li Shaoran. – cada palabra daba atisbos de esperanza a la joven Zafira de reencontrarse con su esposa, pero al saber que su amada estaba comprometida con el chico Li le hacia hervir la sangre, ¿Cómo era posible aquello si estaban casada? ¿es que acaso ya la había olvidado?. – hace un tiempo yo personalmente estuve frente a ella y converse unos minutos, logre adentrarme en sus recuerdos y pude ver que todo lo relacionado con su vida antes de los Li estaba sellado.- y estas palabras callaron los pensamientos negativos de la joven. – Créame que intente por todos los medios deshacer el hechizo, pero estaba fuera de mis capacidades.

¿El mago mas poderoso del mundo no pudo con un hechizo? . – pregunto burlona la joven.

Oh bueno, lo que sucede es que hay seres mucho mas poderosos que yo. – Comento como si nada hubiese pasado. – quienes podrían remover el hechizo se encuentran en la región de Japón, la ubicación exacta de esos seres es desconocida para todo el mundo mágico, algunos clanes de hechiceros se han aliado para derrotarles, pero dudo mucho que logren semejante objetivo.

Las Yunokichi. – respondió perpleja, después de todo la mujer Li había dicho algo útil, ahora solo debía ir con su padre y darle a conocer lo que había descubierto, solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde. – creo es todo lo que necesitaba saber, con lo que me a proporcionado creo poder dar con el paradero de mi esposa. – dijo la joven mientras daba una reverencia para emprender el viaje de regreso, mas sin embargo la puerta de la oficina se abrió distrayéndola un poco. Por ella entro un joven de cabellera negra y alborotada, con ojos verdes, lentes redondos y una cicatriz en la frente con la peculiar forma de un rayo.

Buenas tardes profesor, venia a….- y no pudo terminar de hablar pues había reparado en la imponente presencia de la joven, la cual se le acerco ignorando el espacio personal del chico y le acaricio el rostro con ternura.

Mis bendiciones y respetos al niño que vivió. – susurro melancólica por el futuro venidero del joven para después desaparecer en la nada dejando aun un confundido chico.

Reapareció en los confines de su mansión, pero la presencia de su padre estaba ausente, lo que significaba una sola cosa, el hombre muy en contra de la voluntad de su hija había ido muy seguramente al territorio de los Li, ella sabia que era una trampa, si los rumores eran ciertos y el clan Vampaia había declinado a la oferta de guerra la segunda opción era poseer los ejércitos de dragones de su padre para asegurar la guerra, cosa que lograrían solo si los capturaban a ambos. Lo mas razonable habría sido tomar ella misma el trono de su padre y guiarlos para salvarle, pero la desesperación de perder a su ultimo familiar le imposibilito pensar con cordura y salió frenética en busca de su padre.

Varias horas después.

No supo como había pasado, todo fue tan rápido, tan confuso y borroso que fácilmente las imágenes se le juntaban en la mente y la mareaban. Y ahora estaba a oscuras, atada con quien sabe que artilugios que le era imposible moverse, ver y hasta respirar con normalidad, aun transformándose en su forma de dragón el resultado era el mismo, había sido capturada y por lo que distaban sus sentidos y la presencia cercana de su padre, el también.

Solo rogaba porque donde quiera que estuviese su esposa, fuese un lugar mucho mejor en que se encontraba ella.

* * *

Creo lo dejare aki por el capitulo de hoy xD

Sin escusas ni pretextos para mi retrazo, solo dire que no he andado bien xD

Bueno, me despido, nos leemos luego.

**Próximo capitulo: Los secretos de la ciudad Yunokichi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Arantza-san**: no sabia que pekes leian este fic ta enrredado, quisa deba omitir las escenas lemon a partir de ahora en adelante. con respecto a tu duda pues es algo kisa un poco rebuscado, veras, Sakura-chan por el bien del futuro uso sus poderes para alterar el tiempo por motivos diferentes que la llevaron a esa decision, tal es el caso de ayudar a la relacion de Natsuki con Shizuru, cosas por ese estilo, no se si me entiendas .

Bueno mis amadas lectoras, he aki un capi medio de relleno. spero les guste. como mucho amor y un reiterado cariño les dejo este pekeño capi que debio haber estado para el dia de mi cumpleaños, pero que por motivos ajenos a mi se tuvo que retrasar.

* * *

**:::Los secretos de la ciudad Yunokichi:::**

_**Mansión del cerezo 12:45 a.m.**_

Silencio, solo eso era lo que reinaba después de haber llegado a la mansión tras dejar a la castaña en el hospital a cargo del hermano mayor de esta; todas las herederas estaban en la gran sala de la mansión, la única que brillaba por su ausencia era la gran amatista quien muy seguramente llegaría después de unos minutos mas, después de todo, nada se podía hacer por la castaña una vez que regresaba a su sueño inducido, por lo que tambien era probable que regresara con la castaña líder para depositar a la bella durmiente en su lecho matrimonial y así descansar su cuerpo plácidamente.

Todas las relacionadas con la joven de ojos esmeraldas guardaban cierto mal sabor de boca en sus cuerpos, la impotencia era algo relativamente común cuando de la líder y sus problemas se trataba, estaba por demas decir que todas estaban hartas de aquella situación.

Los recién llegados se encontraban silenciosos y expectantes, no entendía mucho de lo que ahí sucedía, pero por la clara expresión de preocupación y enojo de la reina Vampaia de aquella dimensión podían deducir que la situación no era para menos más que alarmante. Las maids tan pronto habían llegado los invitados les sirvieron la característica bebida borgoña que había diseñado la joven Kuga para el consumo de los Vampaia, los cuales extrañados por la semejanza del liquido con el fluido vital de los mortales miraron las bebidas desconcertados, solo un asentimiento de parte de la princesa Tepes basto para que bebieran con confianza, después de todo habían realizado un viaje largo y ella podía jurar lo agotados que estaban, cosa que era muy cierta.

Con el ambiente algo cargado de tristeza reprimida las herederas dieron la bienvenida a los invitados y se disculparon por la ausencia de las lideres, sin mucho que añadir los dejaron a cargo de la princesa Tepes para que les diera los pormenores de la razón de su llegada a ese mundo, la cual aun pese a la situación accedió encantada. Las herederas mientras tanto permanecían sentadas en la gran sala mirándose fijamente las unas a las otras, pidiendo los reportes pertinentes de lo sucedido en la ciudad a las herederas que llegaron en la mañana de ese mismo día, Natsuki y Shizuru, las cuales habiéndose recluido en su habitación no habían presenciado ni sentido nada fuera de lo común, lo que fácilmente se explicaba por los escudos de protección y resguardo de la perturbación exterior que la misma castaña líder del clan había colocado en todas las habitaciones de las herederas. Conociendo ese dato marcaron a las generales Yunokichi para pedir los reportes correspondientes, las cuales muy a su pesar, pues tenían prohibido perturbar la tranquilidad de estas, accedieron a mandárselos telepáticamente. Cuando todas repasaron en sus mentes lo sucedido en la ciudad hacia solo unas horas atrás palidecieron de inmediato, en especial las que tuvieron la oportunidad de evitar tremendo desastre y no se percataron siquiera de lo que sucedía.

Solo la furia de la loba de cobalto fue palpable cuando la mesa de centro fue destruida completamente, aunque claro, solo basto un segundo para que retomara la compostura, le habían enseñado a no perder la calma pero esa situación se salía de sus limites, acto que fue comprendido y perdonado por cada una de sus hermanas herederas Yunokichi.

La preocupación retomo auge nuevamente en los corazones de los sangre pura tras sentir la energía dominante emergiendo desde los corazones palpitantes de impotencia de cada una de las chicas herederas, no las culpaban, muy seguramente sus aliados se sentirían igual a aquellas chicas si alguno de ellos estuviera en alguna situación similar. Las únicas personas que parecían comprender por lo que las herederas pasaban eras las gemelas sangre pura Otonashi y el caballero del violonchelo, los cuales miraban a las herederas con suma nostalgia para después las menores aferrarse al regazo de su tía y el hombre clavar su mirada en la mayor como recordando sus años sin ella.

Por sobre la ira de las herederas, todos en la ciudad sin excepción alguna, podían sentir la energía mágica de la gran amatista emergiendo poderosamente a cada segundo que pasaba, lo que significaba una sola cosa, su enojo estaba en aumento y solo una persona, mas bien dicho dos (no olvidemos a la linda de Saya, nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬), lograban sacarla de sus casillas, y si de algo estaban seguras todas las Yunokichi es de que la amatista no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

_**Hospital Yunokichi, habitación 707, 12:48 a.m.**_

Esa era la ultima que le pasaba, estaba harta de sus secretos, mas considerando el tamaño de ese ultimo, pero no la culpaba a ella, sino a su gran corazón bondadoso que quería acaparar todo el dolor para si solo, maldecía una y mil veces lo terca que se volvió con los años su amada castaña; amaba y odiaba lo humanitaria que era su amada, sabia muy en el fondo que de no cuidarla desde las sombras y de cometer un solo error aquella bondad seria el peor error de su esposa. La castaña no tenia remedio, se creía invencible, y es verdad que lo era, pero… ¿Es que acaso no podía compartir la carga con ella, su ESPOSA?, la renuencia de la castaña por inmiscuirla en asuntos extremos de la organización la alteraba en sobre manera, no había forma de que su amada dejara de sobreprotegerla en demasía, la odiaba y la amaba por eso.

En cuanto puso un pie en el hospital hacia solo unos minutos atrás, medio mundo se había aglomerado alrededor de ellas tratando de atender a la joven castaña, casi rogando por que aquel privilegio se les concediera, aunque claro que nadie replico cuando el joven doctor, hermano de la de ojos esmeralda, emergió quien sabe de que sitio listo para llevarse a su pequeña hermana menor a una habitación para examinarla. Ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato, y no lo necesitaban, ambos sabían que no importaba cuanto imploraran, la castaña no retrocedería ni un paso en sus decisiones, el ya no culpaba a nadie por lo que le sucedía a la joven líder y ella se dedicaba a cuidarla de si misma tanto como podía, no había peor enemigo para la castaña que su terquedad y amor por los que le rodeaban.

El joven doctor y la gran amatista observaban el cuerpo de la joven de ojos esmeralda con suma tristeza en sus semblantes. El moreno había checado los signos vitales de su pequeña hermana y no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal en la castaña, no había nada que el pudiera hacer para mejorar la salud de la joven, y eso era lo que mas le irritaba, el era un gran doctor pese a su juventud, se le consideraba el mejor doctor de todo el hospital, se había especializado en todas las ramas de la medicina para así en su momento atender a su hermana en todo lo que pudiera, aun seguía estudiando, trataba de ponerse al día con los avances en la medicina mágica, trataba de ser el mejor en su profesión solo por ella, por su pequeña hermana menor.

Tomoyo solo la observaba, maldiciéndola y amándola por el gran corazón que poseía, en su mente maquilaba los miles de secretos que muy seguramente su amada le escondía a cualquier precio, había secretos que ella había descubierto y había puesto manos a la obra para ayudar a su amada, era por ello que se le conocía como "La reina en las sombras", sobrenombre que le habían puesto las habitantes de la ciudad, solo las mas experimentadas sabían el porque de aquel sobre nombre, solo las Yunokichi mas grandes tenían conocimiento de los actos que ella realizaba en las sombras para proteger el legado de sus futuras hijas y el bienestar de su amada esposa, solo aguardaba el volver a la mansión para hablar con las demás herederas, necesitaba apresurar las investigaciones del proyecto "Despertar", además tenia invitados que atender, aunque ellos debían ir con la reina Vampaia con respecto al tratado que la misma líder había firmado con relación a los invitados sangre pura.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un segundo antes de asentir mutuamente, como sabiendo lo que cada uno pensaba, el daba la autorización de llevarse a la joven líder a la mansión del cerezo, ella le afirmaba que se encargaría de resolver aquel percance con respecto a la de ojos esmeralda, y el confiaba casi ciegamente en su interlocutora.

Cansada de ver postrada en aquella cama de hospital a la razón de su existencia simplemente suspiro resignada para poco después desaparecer en la nada en compañía de la líder del clan. La dejo en la habitación matrimonial, ataviada con aquella singular pijama verde que resaltaba sus ojos, con el semblante tan sereno como de costumbre y curiosamente murmurando cosas que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, tuvo que hacer amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder irse de la habitación después de escuchar una de las frases mas hermosas que su amada le dedicaba cada que tenia oportunidad, "_Tomoyo, Te amo_". Y con aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta dos figuras entre las penumbras aparecieron. Ambos en silencio, contemplando a la joven castaña con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por los delirios de su inconsciencia. Temerosos se acercaron al lecho matrimonial de la más joven de sus hijas. Los reyes del día y la noche, Amahadara y Nadeko Kinesuki, los padres de la joven líder, mirándola con tristeza casi palpable en sus rostros, implorando que la joven abriera los ojos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, ambos se sentían culpables, bien podrían simplemente quitarle de encima todos los problemas que tenia la joven en sus hombros, pero ese no era el caso, ella debía salir victoriosa de todas las pruebas que el destino y su terquedad le ponían en el camino, porque ellos lo sabían, aquello que le sucedía a la joven no era mas que el producto de su terquedad al no querer ser ayudada por nadie, y ellos respetarían su decisión aunque se les rompiera el corazón en el proceso.

El la miraba erguido mientras ella arrodillada en la orilla de la cama tomaba una de las manos de su hija y la observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Cuántas pruebas faltan? – inquirió entrecortadamente la madre de la joven.

Eso depende de ella, cariño. – respondió su esposo decaído.

Me gustaría ayudarla un poco más. – susurro para si misma mientras miraba a su hija menor.

Bien sabes que no debemos. – respondió el hombre abatido por con una ligera sonrisa esperanzada en sus labios.

¿Por qué sonríes? – le recrimino su esposa.

Tomoyo. – fue lo único que el hombre le respondió.

Entiendo. – le secundo su amada, se levanto del suelo y juntos desaparecieron en la nada, ambos sin notar que unos segundos después la castaña comenzó a tener temperatura.

_**Dimensión del Vacio **_

En problemas nuevamente, odiaba verla así de frágil, no era de su agrado tener que observarla postrada en alguno de los muebles de la habitación con en semblante pálido y atada mágicamente a esos fragmentos de alma que poco a poco drenaban un poco de su magia, y ella ahí, enfrente de quien la volvía el ser mas comprensivo entre su especie, ablandarla a tal punto que no podía evitar compararla con quien alguna vez fue el ser mas importante para ella, simplemente observándola sin poder hacer la gran cosa del mundo, y se odiaba a si misma, se odiaba por formar parte del calvario de la joven que la retenía, se odiaba por haber debilitado tanto su cuerpo y su alma despedazada, pero ya no había nada mas que ella pudiera hacer por el momento, ya no estaba en sus manos el arreglar las cosas, había llegado a su limite mágico desde el momento en que el ultimo sello se desquebrajo, no podía ayudarla, y es lo que mas le pesaba.

La castaña por su parte solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido entre sus sueños inducidos, soñaba con los días donde cuando aun era niña y sentía cosas que le hacían llorar sin motivo aparente, en su inconsciencia revivía los días cuando solo era una simple mortal lejos de imaginarse la terrible carga que se le adjudicaría después. El mago Clow, las cartas mágicas, el hecho de ella tener que capturarlas, la llegada del heredero Li, y poco después sus problemas de adolecente, todo aquello había calado muy hondo en su inconsciencia, llegando al punto de sentir cierto remordimiento hacia sus padres por no haberla apoyado. Pero no los culpaba, al contrario, mas los amaba por el hecho de haberle impuesto retos tan increíbles para que ella desarrollara sus poderes, por haberla encaminado a ella misma reconocer al verdadero amor de su existencia.

Fiebre, tenia fiebre y entre sueños deliraba con los días venideros, odiaba enfermarse por la falta de energía y paz emocional, definitivamente necesitaba vacaciones y por unos míseros días dejar las riendas de los fragmentos de alma, pero eso era algo que por nada del mundo podía hacer. La presencia de su abuelo había desaparecido tan pronto la fénix había llegado a surgir en esa dimensión, su única posibilidad era deslindarse de aquella responsabilidad y dejar que aquellos seres que dejo pasar a su mundo tomaran la decisión de tomar las riendas de la doble vida dando ellos parte de su alma, pero era algo sumamente peligroso, desconociendo los limites de los poderes de los infiltrados era una locura solo mencionarlo, se necesitaba por mínimo el quinto nivel en magia para lograrlo y no caer desmayado en el intento, solo esperaba que ninguna de las herederas lo intentara, o peor aun, rogaba a su abuelo el que su amada no descubriera la cámara escondida, el lugar donde resguardaba uno de sus mas férreo secretos.

En su delirio clamaba por su amada de piel nívea y ojos amatistas, clamaba por su presencia y por sus cuidados, deliraba con los días felices que ambas habían pasado, clamaba y lloraba, lagrimas de dolor anteriormente amortiguado por su fortaleza y que ahora fluían sin ningún reparo, con su cuerpo ardiendo sin control y sudando a mares a reacción de su temperatura.

La fénix se preguntaba en que momento su temperatura había cambiado, en que mísero segundo ocurrió todo aquello sin ella poder hacer nada mas que poner compresas de agua sobre su frente y secar el sudor en el rostro de la joven.

Pero ese no era su único problema, ella tambien sufría estragos de lo que le sucedía a la castaña, se sentía un poco mareada, y de no ser por su preocupación por la de ojos como el jade muy seguramente ella tambien perdería el conocimiento, pero ahora no había tiempo para perderse en la inconsciencia de la que solo una vez había sido presa, pero ese día no sedería ante el poder del ultimo sello desquebrajado, no cuando aquella chica parecía empeorar con los segundos, no tomaría ventaja de su debilidad, no quería ganar la batalla con esa ventaja, su honor de fénix se lo impedía.

_**Mansión del cerezo 3:31 a.m. **_

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Su amada se había enfermado, enfermado de algo desconocido y que le provocaba fiebre y delirio, y no bastando solo con eso estaba la posible toma de posesión de su cuerpo por la fénix rebelde, se notaba por el constante cambio en la cabellera de la joven y aquel brillo irregularmente rojizo en todo su ser, los quejidos de la joven de ojos esmeralda eran un palpable sufrimiento no solo para ella, sino para las demas herederas, quienes apenas sintieron la irregularidad en la habitación de la joven castaña salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a verla no importando si apenas se acababan de acostar.

Llevaban ahí poco mas de una hora, todas rodeando el lecho matrimonial de las lideres del clan ayudando en todo lo que podían, ya sea manteniendo la habitación helada o pasándole las compresas de agua fría a la gran amatista para así aminorar la fiebre de la joven de ojos esmeralda, todas con el semblante preocupado y somnoliento por el cansancio y el estrés que les provocaba dicha situación. En su interior agradecían enormemente el que la reina Vampaia se llevara consigo a los sangre pura de las demás dimensiones, ellas definitivamente no habrían podido atenderlos debidamente por su preocupación por la joven líder del clan.

El joven doctor y hermano de la chica tan pronto se entero fue a atenderla, pero estaba fuera de su capacidades el mejorar a su hermana, lo cual le frustraba en sobremanera, pasadas las primeras dos horas tuvo que retirarse pues el cansancio y la impotencia le impedían ver a su hermana sufriendo sin el poder hacer nada. De los padres de la joven no se tenia pista alguna, nadie conocía su paradero desde la tarde del día anterior, incuso las generales Yunokichi habían intentado localizarles sin éxito alguno.

El tiempo pasaba y la joven poco a poco parecía ir mejorando, había dejado de arder en fiebre y su semblante se veía más apacible, lo que aliviaba los corazones de todas las presentes. Después de meditarlo por un buen rato todas llegaron a la conclusión de que el estado de la joven se debía al ultimo sello que retenía a la fénix, el cual al debilitarse, dejaba al descubierto toda la gama de energía que anteriormente rodeaba al cuerpo de la castaña, y este, al chocar con los poderes de la chica desencadenaba efectos para los cuales nadie estaba preparado.

Con la temperatura normalizada de la joven, todas las herederas e incluso el segundo pilar, tomaron asiento en la gran sala para así descansar un poco. La habitación ya no estaba a tan bajas temperaturas y ahora se encontraban bajo un clima fresco, por lo que todas estaban envueltas en frazadas en compañía de su ser mas amado, a excepción de la gran amatista quien se encontraba sola en el mueble de una sola plaza envuelta en la frazada favorita de su esposa, una frazada violeta con flores de cerezo en las esquinas, la cual ella misma le había regalado cuando apenas eran unas niñas.

Nadie decía nada, pero todas pensaban lo mismo, acabar de una vez por todas con las barreras que la castaña les ponía para protegerlas, debían crecer como hechiceras y para ello necesitaban retos, peligros de los cuales dependería su vida de ser necesario, aun que en algunos casos, sino es que en todos, las posibilidades de perder la vida eran nulas al ser inmortales.

Creyendo que era lo correcto, la triada demoniaca, en conjunto con la joven doctora Kuga, procedieron a desplegar sus escudos mas poderosos alrededor de la sala, lo que provoco desconcierto en todas las demas chicas presentes, sobre todo en la amatista, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía, escudos dentro de su propia habitación, sonaba ilógico puesto que los escudos de su amada protegían mas rigurosamente sus habitaciones y era impensable que un escudo extra fuese colocado dentro de los escudos de la castaña, a menos, que las convocantes quisieran estar fuera del campo mágico de la castaña Kinesuki. Tras llegar a esta conclusión, la gran amatista procedió a colocar tantos escudos mágicos posibles bajo el de las herederas, bien sabia que estando en su habitación y con el cuerpo de la castaña presente seria muy difícil mantener las barreras sin que los poderes de la castaña intervinieran, pero al menos bajo los poderes de ella y las demás herederas mayores, todo seria un poco mas parejo.

Las demás no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía, no por ello se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares, sino que ayudaron a sus hermanas y colocaron sus propias barreras con el fin de incrementar las posibilidades de que la castaña no las descubriera. No fue hasta que más de cien escudos les resguardaran que todas tomaron asiento nuevamente en la gran sala de aquella habitación.

Creo que los escudos bastaran por un par de horas de ser necesario. – comento la amatista mientras se acurrucaba en el mueble bajo aquella manta que destilaba el aroma de su amada esposa.

Solo si el cuerpo de Sakura-san no detecta el flujo de energía a su alrededor. – respondió Chikane – esperemos que no sea ese el caso.

De Sakura-san se puede esperar cualquier cosa. – comento como si nada la pequeña rubia Ellis.

De eso no hay duda. – respondió Shizuma – es demasiado discreta y sumamente precavida. – dijo sonriendo.

Pero sumamente terca. –comentaron todas al mismo tiempo, menos la amatista.

Saben…añoro los días de cuando éramos mas pequeñas. – comento con los ojos llenos de lagrimas el segundo pilar. Lo que llamo la atención de las herederas y formo en ellas una opresión en el pecho. – recuerdo que Sakura-chan siempre se desvivía por sus seres amados… - susurro apenas audible con la voz quebrada. – siempre estaba sonriente y llena de energía, pocas veces se enfermaba y cada que podía… - y sin mas… rompió en llanto, todas las chicas parecían querer hacer lo mismo, las mas jóvenes miraban el cuerpo de la castaña en el lecho matrimonial con un nudo en la garganta, al mismo tiempo las mayores se aferraban al cuerpo de sus novias como si su vida dependiera de ello (han sentido eso alguna vez? Yo si… pero no diré, ni pensare su nombre nuevamente), solo después de unos minutos de desahogo la gran amatista se tranquilizo lo suficiente como para retomar el control de sus emociones. – lo siento. – murmuro quedamente.

No se disculpes Tomoyo-san, comprendemos su dolor. – trato de animarle un poco la loba de cobalto, dichas palabras sacaron una sonrisa en la amatista.

Por favor, dejen las formalidades, soy menor que todas ustedes y somos como hermanas. – respondió la amatista un poco mas alegre.

Ara ara creo que eso será un poco incomodo, pero creo que podemos hacerlo, ¿Verdad chicas? – ante lo ultimo dicho todas asintieron.

Bien. – dijo la amatista mientras limpiaba el resto de sus lagrimas. – ahora díganme que es tan peligroso como para que decidieran ocultar su esencia mágica del radar de Sakura-chan. – dijo sonriente (falsamente, claro) hacia sus hermanas.

No creo sea prudente decirlo. – tomo la palabra la joven doctora Kuga, quien enseguida noto la sonrisa falsa de la joven. – aun pese a los escudos que nos resguardan no debemos olvidar que el suelo que pisamos no esta completamente inmune a los recuerdos mágicos.

La mansión no le "dirá" nada a Sakura-san si no le pregunta. – interrumpió la rubia menor. – "ella" también esta preocupada por Sakura-san (que si la mansión esta viva? que si la mansión tiene emociones y sentimientos? CLARO QUE SI ! ! ! ja ja ja ja).

Eso no quita que le diga de lo que hablamos si Sakura-san se lo pregunta. – comento Shizuru y de inmediato todas posaron su mirada en Ellis, como esperando que esta les diera luz verde para continuar, todas sabiendo que Ellis era la única que podía "comunicarse" con la mansión. La pequeña guardo silencio un minuto para después sonreír complacida.

"Ella" promete no decirle nada a Sakura-san. – respondió alegremente la rubia, ante tales palabras las presentes suspiraron tranquilas, teniendo el apoyo de la mansión del cerezo nada podría alertar a la castaña de lo que ahí se hablaría.

Aun así no escatimemos en precauciones. – en definitiva la loba de cobalto no dejaría que la castaña Kinesuki se enterara de que ellas estaban al tanto de su estado físico-mágico.

¿Reporte telepático? – pregunto inquisitiva Chikane.

Sin duda alguna es lo mas seguro. – respondió Natsuki – Shizuru, cariño por favor pasa el reporte.

Y tal como fue pedido la castaña de ojos escarlata paso reporte de lo que sabia a la jóvenes herederas y a la gran amatista; desde las sospechas del "trió demoniaco" hasta las conjeturas de la loba de cobalto con respecto a ese tema. Las expresiones de las que desconocían estos hechos pasaron de incredulidad a horror con cada detalle mencionado, sobre todo para Tomoyo. Tiempo. Como no lo había apreciado antes, como es que se le había pasado tal acontecimiento. Su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia e ira acumulada, furia que de no ser apaciguada muy seguramente rompería los escudos que las rodeaban y resguardaban de la magia de la castaña Kinesuki, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol procuro no desencadenar la magia en su cuerpo. Las chicas la entendían y no la culpaban, ellas muy seguramente habrían reaccionado peor de cómo la gran amatista lo había hecho, la admiraban.

Habiendo pasado lo peor, todas esperaron la respuesta de la gran amatista, pero esta se encontraba totalmente en blanco. Con lagrimas en los ojos y un dolor casi insoportable posado en su pecho.

Hay que ver lo estúpidamente amable que es Sakura-chan para creer lo semejantemente idiota que puede ser. – comento con la mirada gacha y con la voz llena de amargura. Un segundo después volteo a ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su amada y sonrió con melancolía. – eres demasiado buena para este mundo mi pequeña y amada Sakura, tu bondad tiene alcance para incluso el ser mas repugnante en el universo, pero… aun pese a tu deseo, me temo que me has obligado a invadir la privacidad de tu biblioteca personal y desobedecer a tus reiteradas peticiones de mantenerme a salvo. – culmino su discurso para después volver a mirara a su hermanas. – Natsuki-san, ¿Que tan avanzado tienes el proyecto "Despertar"?

Podría decirle que el avance es memorable, pero dadas las circunstancias me temo que es insuficiente. – sin duda la joven doctora parecía decaída. – en el viaje realizado anteriormente logre avances en todos los proyectos, sobre todo en el proyecto "The Children", pero en el caso del proyecto "Despertar" por mas que intente resultados positivos todo terminaba en un caos espantoso, por poco y destruyo el laboratorio que me prestaron en aquella dimensión. – comento con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

Ara ara con que por eso temblaba constantemente en Gardorobe. – murmuro divertida la castaña de ojos rojos. Comentario que hizo sonrojarse estrepitosamente a la joven Kuga.

No lo entendía, por mas que lo intentara parecía que en ese mundo la magia y mi conexión con Narshu Aon era nula, no podía sentirle por mas que lo intentara, era como si estuviera a miles de millones de kilómetros de mi, y se supone que sus almas están dentro de nuestros corazones. – termino su monologo la joven doctora.

Ahora que lo mencionas. – interrumpió la castaña Fujino. – yo tampoco sentía la presencia de Fugaku Tse.

No era de extrañarse que eso sucediera. – murmuro una voz entre las sombras mas allá de los escudos mágicos.

Su conexión principal estaba a miles de millones de kilómetros para ser percibida la señal telepática. – comento otra voz en las sombras.

Kero, Yue, adéntrense antes de que Sakura se de cuenta. – ordeno Tomoyo desde su lugar sin siquiera mirarlos, ellos notaron el enojo de la joven, por lo que sabían que de no cuidarse se meterían en serios problemas. Sin más remedio y con toda la precaución del mundo caminaron y tomaron posición de respeto frente a la joven amatista.

Lo lamentamos Tomoyo-san, tal como usted, desconocíamos la gravedad de la situación por lo cual decidimos guardar el secreto. – comenzó el ángel plateado.

Sakura nos encomendó fervientemente el que guardáramos el secreto hasta unas horas antes de la guerra. – susurro apenado el guardián del sol.

Hablaran de una vez o aun planean darme su monologo de disculpas. – comento sarcástica el segundo pilar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. – digan lo que guardan en secreto o me veré obligada a sacarles esa información de manera mas drástica. – culmino con mirada psicópata.

La...la ca...cámara secreta del coliseo. – tartamudeo el guardián del sol. – ahí se encuentra la respuesta del despertar de los fénix y todo lo que Sakura no quiere decirles. – dijo rápidamente Kero presa del pánico.

Sakura-san resguardo todo en aquella bóveda secreta imposibilitando que cualquiera, incluso ustedes, pudieran entrar. – intervino el peliblanco. Dichas palabras desalentaron a las jóvenes ahí presentes y lograron apaciguar un poco a la amatista. – solo ella sabia como adentrarse en la bóveda, no nos dijo como, solo nos dijo que es lo que había ahí dentro y que teníamos el deber de cuidarlo y resguardarlo de ustedes, y aun así creemos que la información que nos brindo no esta completa. – culmino con la mirada caída.

¿Nunca vieron como es que entraba a la cámara? – intervino Chikane.

Sakura-chan entraba solo usando su llave mágica. – comento pensativo el guardián del sol. – la insertaba en el pilar representativo a su puesto que emerge en el coliseo y de ahí simplemente desaparece ante nuestros ojos. – culmino derrotado.

¿Llave mágica? – pregunto dudosa y de repente su mundo tembló (no literalmente xD) – ¿Se refieren a la llave mágica de la estrella? – inquirió dudosa y con el corazón acelerado, de ser así, ella no podría ir, ya que al estar sus poderes ligados a los de la estrella de su esposa era imposible que hiciera tal cosa sin que su amada lo notara.

No. – respondió tajante el ángel plateado. – la llave que usa es diferente. – una sonrisa enigmática emergió en sus labios. – cada que ella bajaba a la cámara se quitaba el anillo de bodas y este se transformaba en la llave de entrada.

¡Eso significa que mi anillo también es una llave! – celebro entusiasta. – he de suponer que siendo 10 pilares deben ser 10 entradas. – comento sonriente, sabia que estaba en lo correcto pues según tenia entendido nada les era completamente ocultado a los pilares, por lo que muy seguramente los pilares restantes en el coliseo eran entradas alternas a la cámara. – Por mas que lo intentes Sakura-chan, jamás podrás ocultarnos completamente las cosas, al menos no en esta ciudad. – dijo mirando el cuerpo de su esposa con una enorme sonrisa.

Eso significa que solo Tomoyo-san podrá entrar a la cámara secreta. – comento Nadia sumamente decaída. Ante tales palabras todas prestaron atención. En algunas se vio reflejado el rostro de la joven pistolera, en cambio, en otros la reacción fue sumamente cómplice de alguna travesura, acto claramente visible por la enorme sonrisa juguetona en los labios de la rubia Ellis y la gran amatista.

Eso es información errada. – respondió divertida mientras de la nada y con un simple movimiento de manos hacia aparecer una caja mediana de cristal con incrustaciones de zafiros y rubíes por todos lados. – desde hacia ya un tiempo atrás, las One-samas han venido a visitarme. – y a cada palabra miraba inquisitivamente a cada una de las presentes sin anillos. – aunque claro, no en un índole social, sino mas bien con una petición para mi… - abrió la tapa de la caja y tras un pequeño resplandor que emergió de esta les mostro el contenido a las demás herederas. Dentro del joyero había 3 pares de anillos sencillamente hermosos de diferentes matices y tamaños. – estos son los anillos de compromiso y unión matrimonial. – ante tales palabras cierto par de prometidas se tomaron de las manos con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora sin una explicación aparente. – fueron hechos exclusivamente para cada una de nosotras con la finalidad de unirnos mas a nuestras respectivas parejas. – su mirada paso de su amada castaña a las herederas de Fuka. – desde el momento en que se lo pongan se sincronizaran con su pareja a tal grado que no sabrán donde comienzan ustedes mismas y donde su amado ser preciado. Sus almas se llamaran y se atraerán cuando mas lo necesiten y tomaran posesión de su conciencia de ser necesario con la única finalidad de mantenerse siempre unidas, su amor se intensificara y no habrá poder en el universo que les separe, se convertirán en la razón de la existencia de su ser amado y harán todo cuanto puedan para mantenerle a salvo y feliz. – esto ultimo lo dijo con un terrible dolor en su pecho, tras recordar las palabras dichas por su hermana de línea de vida su corazón pareció comprender a su amada castaña.

Y como si un candado se hubiese roto, y tras una lagrima derramada en su dedo anular, un brillo casi imperceptible a la vista, pero con presencia poderosa, ilumino levemente el diamante de su anillo de bodas, desencadenando una serie de hechizos y aros de luz resplandecientes que jugueteaban por alrededor de todas las presentes para después incrustarse en el colgante de jade en el pecho de la amatista, el cual resguardaba una de las partes mas importantes del alma dividida de la castaña y un sinfín de hechizos que la misma había dejado en caso de emergencia. Ante el asombro de todos los presentes el acontecimiento prosiguió con la aparición materializada de la carta "The Hope", quien portando una enorme sonrisa entrego a su segunda dueña una pequeña caja de terciopelo blanca para después desaparecer, no sin antes besar la mejilla de una muy confundida amatista.

Todos los espectadores guardaban silencio, rara vez veían a las cartas mágicas aparecer y cumplir alguna encomienda de la castaña líder del clan, lo que significaba que muy seguramente aquella cajita contenía algo sumamente importante que solo las cartas mágicas podrían resguardar y proteger incluso de ellas mismas.

La amatista dejo el joyero en su regazo y admiro la pequeña cajita de terciopelo con lagrimas en los ojos, una agradable sensación en el pecho se le formo en cuanto toco dicho objeto, delineaba la ranura de apertura con la yema de sus dedos prolongado así el acto final de abrirla. Con manos temblorosas y con el corazón acelerado abrió el joyerito y encontró dentro de él una pequeña esferita semejante a una perla de jade pero con un brillo extrañamente rosado envolviéndole completamente. Lo desconcertante no fue el sentimiento de alegría inmensa que se posiciono en el corazón de la amatista, ni mucho menos las lagrimas que emergieron tal cual ríos en el rostro de esta, sino aquel sentimiento de libertad limitada que se expandía como veneno por sus venas. No supo porque lo hizo, no se entero del momento en que lo había hecho pero daba gracias al cielo el haberlo realizado, inconscientemente había incrustado la pequeña esferita en el diamante de su anillo de bodas y como reacción tuvo aquella libertad de la que su cuerpo había sido presa.

Las sorpresas no terminaron cuando de repente apareció una silueta semitransparente de una Sakura sumamente feliz, extrañamente ataviada con el traje ceremonial de los pilares estelares principales y con la complexión de una joven mujer de aparentemente 20 años de edad. Dicha imagen aparte de ser impactante dejo sin aliento a todas las jóvenes y al par de guardianes, quienes al mismo tiempo voltearon al lecho matrimonial del joven matrimonio para verificar que la joven líder no había despertado, solo al verificar que la chica de ojos esmeraldas aun seguía dormida volvieron su mirada a aquella ilusión que estaban presenciando.

"_Amor, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo mas tardarías en comprenderme, he de suponer que para estos tiempos estoy dormida, desconozco el como lograste derrumbar la barrera, pero estoy agradecida por ello. Amor, es tiempo de volar con tus propias alas, tu magia ya debe estar plenamente desarrollada lo suficiente como para evadir mi control total, mas no significa que no he de protegerte de ser necesario. El anillo de bodas es más que ello, eso lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes es que mientras exista una gran diferencia de poderes entre ambas, el torrente de poderes de la que posea mayor energía podría destruir a la de menor energía. No podía permitir eso, no podía permitir que mis poderes te destruyeran, por ello debilite mi energía, impuse barreras y un control absoluto de tu poder para mantener un equilibrio entre nosotras. Durante mi sueño inducido el fragmento de alma que se esconde en el colgante del "Amor eterno" (el colgante en forma de corazón en el pecho de Tomoyo) ayudaba y entrenaba a tu alma con el fin de incrementar tus poderes, aspecto que logro sin duda alguna. Se muy bien que de ser esto posible muy seguramente te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué no he notado ningún cambio en mis poderes?... sencillo, no lo permití, y ahora muy seguramente estarás enojada por esconderte ese aspecto también, pero no podía permitirlo no por que quisiera sino porque debía, nada es gratis en la vida Amor, para todo hay un precio, y en este caso fue mi silencio; para que tu pudieras tener el control total y el acceso absoluto a tu magia debías comprender primero la razón de mis actos, debías sincronizarte mas a fondo con mi corazón y desentrañar las razones de mis actos, cosa que has logrado justo hace unos minutos. Estoy muy feliz por tu logro, a partir de ahora, si es tu deseo, puedes tomar tantas misiones y cargos como te plazca, en el momento en que esta ilusión desaparezca tomaras posesión de toda tu magia y el magnífico autocontrol que tu alma desarrollo para ti, amor, estoy sumamente orgullosa de que seas mi amada esposa, gracias por casarte conmigo y dejarme protegerte tanto como hasta ahora, pero ahora es tiempo de que te deje volar por ti misma y de que esta ilusión termine…Tomoyo….. Te Amo"_

Y tras la desaparición de aquella imagen el segundo pilar sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos se desorbitaron terriblemente y su respiración era casi nula, de su cuerpo parecía emerger la característica bruma de energía desplegable que su esposa sacaba a relucir cuando era presa de la ira o simplemente deseaba demostrar su poder, pero este era de un tono violeta, su color, su energía, su magia, aquella era la prueba de sus poderes incrementados, tuvo que recostar su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble y aferrarse a los brazuelos de este para mitigar el leve dolor muscular al que fue sometida durante todo el proceso, sentía la cabeza estallarle y los oídos zumbarle con cada latido de su corazón.

Su ritmo cardiaco estaba perfectamente sincronizado con el latir de su alma, la cual le dejaba el completo control de la energía escondida. Pese al fresco de la habitación su cuerpo parecía arder y algunas leves gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente, sus nudillos estaban sumamente pálidos y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Todas las demás herederas, incluyendo los guardianes de la luna y el sol, estaban inmóviles en sus lugares, con las mentes en blanco y absortas en la visión del incremento de poderes de la joven amatista. Solo podían ver y sentir como las ondas expansivas de energía mágica y aquella bruma violeta desaparecían a unos centímetros de tocar los escudos que les protegían del radar de la castaña de ojos jade, lo que significaba que el segundo pilar muy pese a su agonía estaba haciendo amago de su autocontrol. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando el segundo pilar se relajo finalmente, dando a entender que todo estaba controlado.

No hubo necesidad de hablar mas por esa noche, todos estaban cansados y necesitaba una buena noche de descanso para poder iniciar el nuevo día con muchas energías, después de todo estaba por iniciar el escalonamiento (LOS EXAMENES! CORRAN! ) y tenía muy en claro que las chicas serian retadas en innumerables ocasiones.

Los primeros en retirarse fueron los guardianes, aunque claro uno mas aterrado que el otro por cierto incidente con ciertos videos de la colección privada de cierta amatista que ahora parecía ser el mismísimo demonio y la cual le prometió al guardián del sol que si uno de esos discos se hubiese dañado el terminaría encerrado en una habitación por mas de un mes sin postres, dulces o caramelos, obviamente el pobre Kero salió como bólido de la habitación ante la mirada curiosa de algunas y la risa disimulada de otras. Las siguientes fueron las herederas. Tomoyo procedió a entregarles los anillos que en alguna ocasión las hermanas mayores de las jóvenes le habían dejado a su cuidado, no dijeron cuando entrarían a la cámara secreta, no insinuaron si lo harían todas juntas, pero si de algo estaban seguras era de que aquella decisión era exclusivamente del segundo pilar, por lo cual se despidieron de su hermana menor y se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Tomoyo por su parte se recostó a un lado de su amada de ojos jade. La observó por unos minutos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, como si en su mente se estuvieran analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por aquella imagen de hacia solo unos minutos atrás; conocía a su esposa, y es por ello que sabía perfectamente que podría haber algún indicio errado en sus palabras, algo que le delimitara en cualquier momento o incluso cabiendo en la posibilidad de una trampa, pero estaba también su infinito amor por esa castaña de enorme corazón bondadoso, y muy también sabía que cuando su amada le confiaba algo era porque ambas sabían lo capaces que eran la una para la otra, y sin mas, sonrió.

No había dudas, quizá aun no alcanzaba a igualar los poderes de su amada esposa, pero eso por el momento no importaba, si Sakura le había dado la libertad en sus poderes significaba que había aprobado con éxito la primera prueba, aquella de la que alguna vez le había hablado su hermana mayor. Se sentía orgullosa por mil cosas, pero la principal era que por fin se sentía merecedora de ser… "El Segundo Pilar Estelar Principal, La Gran Amatista Daidouji, Tomoyo".

Tras depositar un casto beso en la comisura de los labios de su amada procedió a descansar. Tenía miles de planes en mente, y con su espíritu renacido y la libertad de la que ahora era poseedora se sentía capaz de mil y un cosas a la vez, y no es como si no fuese capaz de eso. Su sonrisa se ensancho mucho mas cuando pensó en lo difícil que se la pasarían las alumnas que la habían llamado "Heredera mediocre" en el instituto. La amatista no era un ser vengativo, solo deseaba demostrar que era merecedora de ser la esposa de su amada, solo eso y nada mas, solo era un pequeño deseo egoísta para aumentar su ego. (Yo si lo haría por venganza ¬¬#)

Aunque claro, todo estaba bien justificado, muy independientemente de su deseo egoísta estaba también aquella preocupante situación de la guerra y lo sucedido esa misma tarde con respecto al ser que prontamente reconoció como el contenedor de Shisen Li, en ambos tomaría cartas en el asunto prontamente, más específicamente, al despertar.

La noche paso tranquila, muy tranquila considerando todo lo sucedido aquel día, pero pronosticando un día esplendoroso para algunos y sumamente agotador para otros, y todo dependía de la decisión del Segundo pilar, Las Herederas Yunokichi, El Consejo de Hechiceras de la ciudad y El consejo estudiantil de la Institución Yunokichi, cuyos integrantes serian llamados a primera hora de la mañana para una reunión de emergencia en la mansión del cerezo.

Y mientras tanto…..

**Tokio, Bund Vampírico, Castillo Tepes **

Todo desde la llegada de la princesa fue inimaginable, nadie sabia quienes eran aquellos nuevos vampiros que destilaban cierto aroma a superioridad, pero no cabía duda de que todos quedaban embelesados con su sola presencia, era innegable el linaje de cada uno de ellos, aunque el único que emanaba un aroma a humano era aquel joven castaño de ojos avellana que no despegaba su mirada de la joven peli rosa de ojos como el jade, aunque si uno se detenía a verlo detenidamente podía notar aquella aura asesina y el enorme potencial demoniaco que el joven llevaba dentro de si, aspecto que solo notaban los sangre pura que habían llegado con él y la mismísima princesa Mina.

Todos estaban en la sala principal del castillo, bebiendo sangre los que lo necesitaban y comiendo alimentos humanos los que lo apetecían y podían, enfrascados en una conversación amena sobre todo y nada a la vez, riendo y conociéndose más a fondo. Toda la sala estaba llena de vampiros, con excepción de un par de hombres lobo y un humano con aura demoniaca perfectamente escondida. No sabían cual era la hora y en varios casos no les importaba, pero había un par de huéspedes que ya habían caído presa del sueño, tales el caso de las gemelas Otonashi, y muy a su pesar la reina de los Vampaia estaba a punto de caer rendida en los brazos de su joven lobito. Vera, guardiana autoproclamada de la princesa de la casa Tepes, se encargo de llevar a sus invitados a sus respectivos dormitorios, aunque claro, había algunos que no dormirían esa noche, y no es que no quisieran, sino por que uno de esos seres No dormía en lo absoluto y los otros dos solo descansaban durante el día.

Mientras los demás descansaban los vampiros que no podían hacerlo se quedaron en la sala principal conversando amenamente mientras el día llegaba, Vera, se había rehusado a dejar desentendidos a los invitados de su amada princesa por lo cual se quedo con ellos en la estancia. Conversaron principalmente sobre la guerra, sabían que para llegar a conclusiones mas acertadas se necesitaba la presencia de los demás vampiros invitados y de la rigente de la casa Tepes, pronto el tema fue dejado a un lado cuando se llego a otro mas importante, la sangre real y los poderes que esta le otorgaba a cada miembro de cada casta. Vera se mostro interesada al descubrir que los hermanos Kuran poseían poderes psíquicos de un alto nivel además de tener la capacidad de salir en el día siempre y cuando se mantuvieran lejos de los rayos directos del sol; la sola idea de ser un vampiro capaz de salir a los rayos de sol le resultaba inverosímil pero no podía negar que la idea era sumamente atractiva.

Pronto la noche dio paso al día y poco a poco fueron apareciendo los vampiros restantes. La princesa Tepes apenas salió el sol ya estaba de regreso en la sala principal, en cuanto puso un pie en la estancia su eterna guardiana la reverencio y fue por el desayuno de la joven y el de los demás invitados.

Durante el desayuno el tema de la guerra entre las Yunokichi fue abordado por la reina de los Vampaia, quien solicito a los visitantes su ayuda en nombre de la líder Yunokichi; los nombrados aceptaron no sabiendo muy bien como podrían ayudar.

Sakura-chan me comento algo acerca de eso. – respondió Mina mientras dejaba de sorber de la pajilla de su licuado de sangre universal. – según lo pactado con todas las castas presentes solicita el que enfrentemos a los demonios Youkai en su nombre. – ante lo ultimo todos se mostraron pensativos.

¿Youkai? – pregunto Tsukune. Ante su inquietud la princesa solo asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La denominación Youkai en nuestro mundo es adjudicada a todos los monstruos existentes de las diferentes castas, de los cuales se separan en diferentes rangos. – comento distraídamente la joven Moka. – lo que es desconcertante para nosotros es el que… en nuestro mundo los Vampiros estamos incluidos en la misma denominación Youkai.

Oh, entiendo su desconcierto. En este mundo los demonios Youkai no son mas que seres malignos nacidos a partir de almas sumamente corrompidas por el mal, no se mucho de ese asunto pues compete a la familia Kinesuki, lo único que puedo decirles es que esos monstruos son seres que no deben existir. – intento aclarar su interlocutora.

Si esos seres están relacionados con la familia Kinesuki… ¿No deberían ser ellos los que los enfrentaran? – intervino el hermano mayor de los Kuran intrigado por lo recién escuchado.

Yo también me pregunte lo mismo. – respondió Mina con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios. – y lo medite durante un par de horas para llegar a la interesante conclusión de que es el precio que tenemos que pagar para llegar a ser de las primeras castas de vampiros de elite. – culmino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ante la expresión de incredulidad en sus palabras. – Salir durante el día, tener poderes más allá de nuestra imaginación, poder comer alimentos humanos, dejar de beber sangre durante meses si nos lo apetece y no sufrir ninguna molestia por ello, todo eso y más si enfrentamos a los Youkai, un precio sumamente bajo considerando todo lo que ganaremos, no lo creen. – un enigmático silencio se formo después de lo dicho.

Comprendo. – rompió el silencio Tsukune. – por como lo veo es mas un beneficio nuestro que para la propia Kinesuki-sama, algo un tanto extraño. – y la risa de la princesa no pudo ser resistida por micho tiempo, cosa que desconcertó a la mayoría.

Lo…lo si...siento. – dijo entre risas. – lo que sucede es que a Sakura-chan no le gusta que la llamen así. – y de nuevo apareció la risa sin control. – además Sa...Sakura...chan es cono…conocida por... – y tuvo que calmar su risa con un leve carraspeo. – como decía, Sakura-chan es conocida como una de las personas mas amables en este universo, así que no es para nada extraño que ese fuese su plan desde un principio.

Nunca había conocido a alguien así. – fue lo único que respondió el joven de ojos avellana.

El desayuno pasó rápido y pronto llego el medio día, la mayoría de los visitantes deambularon por los pasillos del castillo mientras los hermanos Kuran descansaban y la princesa Mina resolvía uno que otro problemita referente a sus súbditos. No fue hasta después de las 2 de la tarde cuando todos se reunieron nuevamente; pronto se abordo nuevamente el tema de la guerra Yunokichi y del como juntarían sus castas para formar la tan ansiada elite Shinsho Vampaia, habría sido tan sencillo como simplemente beber la sangre de cada uno entre ellos mismos, pero la declaración de la casta Otonashi los dejo completamente sin opciones, bien podrían solo juntas las castas de los Kuran, los Tepes y los Bloodriver, pero la sangre de la casta Otonashi les ofrecía demasiados beneficios como para dejarles fuera del pacto de sangre.

Pero del ser mescladas la sangre de las tres desencintes Otonashi en conjunto con la de los demás bien podría corromperse la sangre total y como resultado de la contaminación morirían todo aquel que la probase, un aspecto que les dificultaba todo proceso posible, pronto se mando a llamar a todos los científicos de la casa Tepes para tomar cartas en el asunto, pero tan pronto como se tomaron muestras de sangre estas desintegraron los contenedores que le retenían tal cual acido corrosivo, lo cual dejo pasmados a todos los presentes y con un miedo perfectamente bien infundado.

Tras lo sucedido no tenían forma alguna de separar los componentes venenosos de la casta Otonashi, lo que significaba que no podían incluirla en el pacto de sangre, lo que perjudicaba a todos. Por un buen rato nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, todos estaban enfrascados en sus mundos tratado de encontrar una solución al problema, ni uno de los involucrados quería dejar fuera a la casta Otonashi del pacto de sangre, pero ciertamente no les quedaba otra alternativa, o al menos no una donde no tuvieran que recurrir a la ayuda de sus embajadoras, las Yunokichi. Y nadie se había percatado de que definitivamente necesitarían la ayuda de dichas hechiceras y que muy seguramente esa era una de las muy bien planeadas estrategias de la líder del clan.

Y sabiendo que era parte del precio que debían pagar para obtener lo que deseaban optaron por llamar a las lideres Yunokichi y pedir ayuda con respecto a es inconveniente, aunque claro se toparon con la gran sorpresa de que todas las Yunokichi de alto rango (Tomoyo y compañía) se encontraban en una junta que por lo que se rumoraba duraría hasta la media noche. Sin más remedio optaron por dejarle un mensaje al segundo pilar y esperar a que la segunda al mando les devolviera la llamada.

**Ciudad Yunokichi 7:00 a.m.**

Se había levantado un poco mas tarde de lo usual, quizá por los acontecimientos ocurridos en aquella madrugada o por el simple echo de haber dormido apenas un par horas, sea lo que fuese procedió a tomar un baño y vestirse rápidamente, tan pronto estuvo lista beso la frente de su esposa y salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Caminando por los pasillos pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer durante el trascurso del día, lo primordial era poner bajo vigilancia a Saya Li, después de lo sucedido la tarde anterior no permitiría que esta anduviera por ahí sin la debida vigilancia, no cuando su esposa recibía la mayor parte del daño que la travestido ocasionara en toda la ciudad Yunokichi; no le tomo mas de un segundo en mandar la orden a las generales Yunokichi para que estas procedieran como es debido, por el momento Saya Li quedaría a disposición del criterio de las Yunokichi mas experimentadas.

Ya era un poco tarde y sabia que las herederas seguramente se encontrarían en el salón de clases, por lo que decidió simplemente aparecer enfrente de sus amadas hermanas con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, estas por su lado no pudieron retener en sus labios aquella sonrisa contagiosa, como sabiendo que dentro de muy poco las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

Tomoyo se acerco lentamente a su escritorio y dejo su mente fluir con los recuerdos de aquellas noches que había pasado sin dormir plácidamente, y sin siquiera darse cuenta una amarga sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sonrisa que perturbo a sus hermanas.

Tomoyo-san, ¿te encuentras bien? – inquirió la castaña Fujino desde su asiento (las piernas de Natsuki xD)

Por supuesto, solo recordaba unas cuantas cosas del pasado. – respondió un poco mas alegre. – cosas sin importancia. – se levanto estrepitosamente de su asiento. – Bien, es hora de poner en aprietos a algunas cuantas estudiantes revoltosas, pero primero…. – camino hacia la puerta de salida y la abrió. – acompáñenme, habrá una reunión general, ¿Alguna de ustedes podría llamar a las generales Yunokichi? Yo me encargare de la profesora Mizuki-san. – y con estas palabras todas salieron del aula completamente ansiosas por saber los planes de su hermana menor.

Shizuma se encargo de llamar a las generales, la ex-cazadora y su amada novia fueron a buscar a los miembros del consejo estudiantil, y Chikane y su amado Sol fueron por las hechiceras del consejo Yunokichi. Las alumnas que compartían clases con las miembros de cada consejo solo pudieron palidecer cuando escucharon que cada miembro fue mandado a llamar por el segundo pilar, el rumor de que todas las Yunokichi de los 2 consejos fueron llamadas a reunión fue esparcido como veneno por toda la escuela y la ciudad, no hubo ser en la metrópoli que no se enterase de aquello, y es que nunca había pasado nada tan aterrador como una reunión que involucrara a las personas mas poderosas de la ciudad Yunokichi, no al menos mientras la líder del clan permanecía "desaparecida", lo que significaba que algo sumamente serio se trataría en dicha junta, y solo una posibilidad cabía en las insignificantes mentes de las estudiantes, y no es como si estuviesen completamente erradas. Los exámenes y la guerra.

Desafortunadamente la profesora Mizuki se encontraba en medio de asuntos de un índole ultra secreto, misión que le fue encargada por la mismísima Sakura en algún momento cuando el segundo pilar no la vigilaba. El peso de su responsabilidad era tal que tuvo que dejar a cargo a quien consideraba la mas apta para ello, Tokiha Mai.

La reunión se llevo a cabo en la sala de reuniones de la institución, si bien serian tratados temas de gran magnitud simplemente la mayoría de los miembros pertenecían al alumnado, por lo cual no veían ningún problema en llevar a cabo dicha reunión en cercanías a las aulas de las jóvenes estudiantes. Por obvias razones la sala fue remodelada con un simple movimiento de muñeca por parte del segundo pilar.

Anteriormente la sala de reuniones estaba conformada por una mesa redonda rodeada por tres paredes de libros y una totalmente libre para grandes ventanales, y un singular candelabro de cristal en el techo para darle iluminación a la sala cuando el sol desapareciera en el horizonte. Tras la transformación la sala se asemejaba mas a la sala del juzgado, sus paredes seguían siendo recubiertas por libros multicolores de miles de años, no había ventana alguna y la sala era iluminada por una enorme araña de techo hecha de diamantes, la habitación se veía mucho mas amplia, casi de la misma magnitud que la sala de la gran biblioteca de la mansión del cerezo, las sillas de madera habían sido reemplazadas por enormes sillones que rodeaban apenas una pequeña mesa de centro que por encima en su eje dejaba a la vista una estrella multicolor flotante.

Tomoyo fue quien entro primero, tras haber dado un solo paso dentro de la estancia una gama de resplandores violetas la envolvieron completamente trasformando sus ropajes en aquel vestido que la identificaba como "El Segundo Pilar Estelar Principal, La Gran Amatista Daidouji, Tomoyo", lo único faltante a su conjunto eran aquellas zapatillas de muerte que por ningún motivo usaría a menos que fuese necesario.

Las siguientes en entrar fueron las demás herederas, entrando ordenadamente correspondiendo a su nombre legado por sus hermanas y tronos correspondientes, todas llevándose la sorpresa que al entrar sus respectivos uniformes eran remplazados por los vestidos semejantes al del segundo pilar, los trajes ceremoniales de las 10 estrellas Yunokichi. De ellas les secundaron las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento, cuyos uniformes fueron reemplazados por una armadura flexible color plateada con detalles en negro, una capa del color como la noche les cubría la espalda y era sostenida por dos botones de oro en sus hombros con el distintivo sello Yunokichi grabado en ellos.

Todas entraron y tomaron asiento en los grandes muebles de la estancia, esperando indicaciones de la gran amatista, algunas maravilladas por sus singulares uniformes, esperando con ansias el llevarlos en el combate y otras ansiando poder mostrárselos a sus demás compañeras en entrenamiento.

Acostúmbrense a esas armaduras, a partir de hoy las usaran todo el dia. – les aclaro Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. – durante sus clases les ayudaran a incrementar su concentración y para cuando estén entrenando les darán los retos necesarios para incrementar sus poderes.

Se sienten sumamente ligeros, ¿De que están hechos?. – pregunto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Una aleación catalizadora de energía mágica. – intervino la loba de cobalto con una mirada llena de emoción sobre su mejor amiga. – cuando lleguen a cierto nivel de magia aparecerán 5 gemas en su armadura, una en su pecho y una en cada una de sus extremidades.

Mi Natsuki parece muy interesada en el tema. – sonrió la joven Fujino con cierto tono celoso pues su amada no paraba de babear por las chicas que portaban esos trajes, o al menos eso creía.

No te culpo Natsuki-chan. – intervino Tomoyo pronosticando la furia de celos que desataría Fujino si no le aclaraban las cosas, además de que el que Natsuki se levantara para observar mas detenidamente la armadura de Tokiha Mai no ayudaba a su cometido

Yo quería encargarme de la realización de estas armaduras. – comento con sendos lagrimones en sus ojos. – pero por mas que les pedí a las encargadas que me dejaran involucrarme simplemente me echaban del lugar argumentando que en mis manos había un proyecto mucho mas grande que realizar. – culmino su mini historia para posarse en frente de sus hermanas con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios.

Y he de suponer que aun pese a ello lograste poner tus manos en el proyecto "Armitage" . – aseguro Tomoyo mientras se levantaba e incitaba a sus hermanas a hacer lo mismo.

No hay nada imposible para una Yunokichi. – y tras lo dicho los ojos de la loba del cobalto brillaron tal cual esmeraldas reflejadas a la luz del sol.

Lo siguiente que presenciaron fue a la loba de cobalto invocando un tablero electrónico de la nada y la imagen del laboratorio perteneciente a la misma, lugar que absolutamente todas desconocían y quedaron impresionadas por las decenas de artilugios que la princesa de hielo había creado y aun permanecían en completo secreto para la organización. Todas permanecían en silencio mientras la chica tecleaba un sin sentido de siglas en su tablero electrónico, teclas que dibujaban letras bizarras y conjunciones algebraicas que algunas no lograban entender del todo. No fue hasta que apareció un bloqueo por contraseña a voz que la joven dejo de teclear en su tablero, y ahí fue cuando el segundo pilar sonrió complacida, sin duda por el nivel de seguridad que la loba de cobalto había puesto en sus archivos.

"Protocolo de seguridad nivel 10…Desactivado."

Y tras esas palabras el candado desapareció y dejo ver 10 ranuras con la forma de anillos singulares pues hacia referente a sellos , pero dichos sellos eran completamente diferentes al sello de la organización, lo cual desconcertó a la mayoría de las presentes cuando notaron ese detalle, ¿Qué era tan valioso que necesitaba tal nivel de seguridad?

"CobaltShadow"

Todas las presentes sabían a quien pertenecía dicho nombre, pertenecía al pequeño Akita de ojos rojos, el cual tras ser llamado por su dueña apareció a un lado de esta con un pequeño portafolio blanco en su hocico, la princesa de hielo tomo el portafolio y acaricio a su mascota para después este desaparecer nuevamente. Mientras la chica Kuga tecleaba algoritmos en el la pantalla el pequeño portafolio se abrió y los 10 sellos se posicionaron en las ranuras.

"Código de activación … Dead Master Yunokichi…. Reconocimiento celular … Star … Sun … Moon… Denominación … Armitage"

Y solo basto que aquella ultima palabra fuera dicha para que de repente el suelo que pisaban las herederas se resquebrajara, aquellos anillos que antes había abierto aquella ranura en un parpadeo se habían colocado en el menique de cada una de sus dueñas, exceptuando el anillo perteneciente a la líder del clan, el cual regreso al pequeño portafolio para este después desaparecer.

Un leve sonido semejante a un vidrio rompiéndose llamo la atención de las presentes, dicho sonido poco a poco fue incrementándose y todas las presentes no tardaron en percatarse de que dicho sonido provenía de los pies de todas las herederas y el segundo pilar; algunas se asustaron y trataron de moverse en vano al ver sus pies siendo cubiertos poco a poco por minúsculos cristales que mas que eso asemejaban diamantes que al tocar su cuerpo iban tomando la forma de un duro caparazón que aparentemente recubriría totalmente su cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran nulos, mientras las Yunokichi de elite miraban perplejas el como aquellas partículas recubrían el cuerpo de las herederas, estas no podían quitar de sus rostros aquellas miradas llenas de pánico y escepticismo, muy diferentes expresiones de la joven doctora Kuga y el segundo pilar, quienes divertidas por la situación solo podían sonreír.

Poco a poco aquellas partículas destellantes recubrieron el cuerpo inmóvil de las futuras lideres de la organización, explotando ante su culminación en una gran estallido de luz cegadora dejando como resultado unas casi cegadas Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento. Para cuando la luz se disipo completamente nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Las amigas de las herederas no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, estas por su lado no podían despegar la vista de la chica Kuga pues era esta la que se encontraba frente de ellas con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y una postura llena de orgullo, lo cual se justificaba al detallar el trabajo que había realizado con las armaduras de los pilares principales.

Indescriptibles, solo eso podría describir lo irreal de aquellas armaduras que la heredera del sexto trono Yunokichi había creado. Diamantes, aquellas armaduras estaban completamente hechas de diamantes. Armaduras completamente diferentes a las de las Yunokichi de elite, las cuales tenían un porte tipo medieval estilizado perfectamente para asemejar la finura de la magia y la elegancia de una Yunokichi; pero lo que la joven Kuga había hecho era mas que eso; botas por encima de la rodilla recubría cada extremidad inferior, una falda recubría sus caderas y una pechera tapaba solo la parte superior del torso de cada chica, los guantes abarcaban desde los nudillos de las manos hasta la unión del hombro con el torso y por debajo de toda ornamenta una fina tela plati-dorada que recubría cada centímetro de piel aparentemente expuesta exceptuando el rostro de las jóvenes, la cabeza de las chicas era recubierta por un casco semi-romano (por la usencia del penacho en la coronilla), el cual cubría gran parte del rostro de las jóvenes dejando a la vista solamente los ojos y los labios de las portadoras, y por si fuera poco toda aquella majestuosa armadura era cubierta por una túnica blanca que solo era unida por un botón dorado representativo a cada casa, sol, luna y estrella.

Fue difícil. – Natsuki se acerco a sus hermanas. – pero lo logre. – sonrió complacida mientras se posaba delante del segundo pilar. – lo primero que me lo complico todo era el material… probé de todo, desde el mas fino oro hasta el mas insípido hierro, pero nada soportaba la carga de magia que le aplicaba. – murmuro fastidiada con un puchero digno de fotografía. – fue hasta que lo intente con diamantes que logre llegar a los inicios de este proyecto, lo demás fue sencillo.

¿De verdad todo esta hecho de diamantes? – inquirieron todas al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo reír en voz baja a la joven creadora.

Si, desde la tela bajo sus cuerpos hasta las armaduras en si. – respondió complacida.

Increíble, ¿Cómo lograste que fuera tan flexible? – Chikane simplemente no podía quedarse con la duda y ante sus palabras todas las herederas se dedicaron a mover cada parte de su cuerpo.

Oh no fue nada difícil, bueno…- una gota de sudor surco su nuca y el seño se le frunció. – de hecho si, para la próxima no seré tan orgullosa y pediré ayuda. – se recrimino a si misma para después continuar. – la verdad en términos simples… reduje los diamantes a polvo, los mescle con sangre y magia de cada una de nosotras, lo cual fue difícil de lograr déjenme decirles; para la tela simplemente hice placas con la mescla y la reforcé con oro y plata, y al final simplemente la trasforme en tela, la cual modifique para que respondiera a su ADN y así formar a su alrededor un escudo impenetrable; para la armadura en si solo forme placas y placas intercaladas con recubrimientos de hechizos impenetrables, aunque para la armadura tuve que modificar las moléculas de la mescla y darle propiedades elásticas. – culmino su discurso con algo de nostalgia y fue a lado de su esposa para pasar el tema. Ante aquellos momentos de silencio todas procedieron a quitarse sus cascos y sentarse a esperar a que llegaran las generales Yunokichi, quienes aun no llegaban.

¿Te he dicho hoy lo sumamente hermosa que te vez?. – susurro la loba de cobalto a su prometida cuando estuvo a un lado suyo.

No desde las ultimas 2 horas mi Natsuki. – Shizuru abrazo a su novia mientras un ligero sonrojo casi imperceptible se formaba en su rostro.

Que mala novia soy. – atrajo mas hacia si misma el cuerpo de su prometida y beso castamente sus labios, dejando tras la culminación del acto una sonrisa en ambos rostros. – estas sumamente hermosa, mi Shizuru. Te amo.

Yo también amo a mi Natsuki. – se levanto de su asiento y se acomodo en su lugar preferido, las piernas de Natsuki. – y déjame decirte que mi Natsuki esta sumamente sexy el día de hoy, tanto que me esta costando mucho trabajo el no lanzarme sobre ella y comérmela. – susurro lo ultimo en el oído de la joven, provocando que la chica se sonrojara a muerte y escondiera su rostro.

De ahí en adelante nadie dijo nada, todas se dedicaron a esperar a las faltantes a la reunión, mientras lo hacían, las parejas se dedicaban a pasar tiempo de calidad con sus novias. Tomoyo no decía nada ante las escenas llenas de ternura que presenciaba, añoraba los días en donde nada la preocupara y solo se dedicaba a mimar a quien mas amaba en el mundo, esos escasos días donde ella misma olvidaba su apellido y el peso de ser quien era, pero por sobre todo, añoraba aquellos días donde su amada Sakura dejaba todas sus responsabilidades a un lado para estar con ella.

Y de la nada aparecieron las tres generales Yunokichi enfrente de la gran amatista, reverenciándola para después pedir disculpas por su retraso y posteriormente tomar asiento cuando la amatista se los indico.

Tan pronto como todas estuvieron sentadas se abordo el tema de la guerra. Las generales Yunokichi opinaban que la estrategia del primer pilar era la mejor, esperar a que los demás clanes hicieran su primer movimiento y aprovechando la distracción de estos atacar las bases mas débiles y rescatar a los seres mágicos que habían sido capturados. Esperar, Resistir y Atacar, esa era la estrategia de la joven líder, sabiendo lo poderosas que eran las ciudadanas Yunokichi dudaba mucho el que la guerra les fuese algo difícil de afrontar, además de que contaban con que la localización de la ciudad escondida era un total enigma para los demás clanes, aunque era conocido que los clanes tenían localizada la posible ciudad en donde la entrada se escondía, y ese aspecto era lo que mas les preocupaba, y por si fuera poco aun no sabían nada relacionado con los demonios Youkai, aquellos seres se habían puesto al margen de la situación a tal grado que se rumoraba atacarían cuando les placiera y no cuando los hechiceros les ordenaran, logrando con ello una posibilidad de tomar el control total de la victoria si esta llegase a ocurrir.

Otro asunto preocupante era el numero de contrincantes, si bien era sabido que eran alrededor de 100 clanes en su contra ellas no contaban mas que con un ejercito no mayor a 100 Yunokichi de elite y su población civil oscilaba entre 2500 habitantes no contando a las estudiantes, un numero inferior si contábamos con que cada clan enemigo tenia alrededor de 1000 guerreros a su disposición, números que desalentaban la victoria, números que desconocían totalmente hasta antes de esa reunión; a quien creen que engañaban… todas lo sabían, cada habitante de la ciudad Yunokichi sabia a ciencia cierta que los números estaban en su contra y lo peor de todo es que no le tomaban importancia. La gran amatista se mostro interesada en el tema, incluso sus hermanas lo hicieron, todas con un semblante pensativo en sus rostros trataban de ver el lado amable del asunto, todas menos las generales Yunokichi, el segundo pilar no paso desapercibido esa actitud, lo cual significaba que ellas sabían algo que las mas jóvenes de esa estancia no sabían.

Tomoyo pensó en todas las posibilidades de dicha reacción, por un lado estaba el gran poder de su esposa, el cual también estaba reducido por varios factores, varios de los mismos de los que ella desconocía completamente, además de ese factor estaba los suyos propios, los cuales habían incrementado la ultima noche y de los cuales nadie mas que las herederas tenia en cuenta, aunque debía admitir que muy seguramente mas de media ciudad se habría enterado en ese mismo instante pues sus poderes de alguna u otra forma también estaban ligados a la ciudad, pero ese era un misterio que aun debía resolver. Después de pensarlo un rato y de cavilar cada posibilidad posible e imposible no hubo nada que calmara sus deseos de romper la barrera invisible que las generales había creado para proteger lo que sea que escondían, por que una cosa era clara, si el segundo pilar no preguntaba ellas no dirían absolutamente nada aunque al revelar el secreto de su aparente calma ayudara a la culminación de las dudas de la estancia. Dudas que dejaría para antes del final de la reunión.

Había muchas cosas que discutir sobre la guerra, desde la protección de la ciudad de Tomoeda hasta el que harían las estudiantes durante el tiempo en que la ciudad estuviese bajo ataque, temas que se prolongarían hasta altas hora de la tarde e incluso de la noche de ser necesario. Ya era poco mas de medio dia y había muchas dudas y miedos que disolver, sobre todo considerando que los 10 pilares no estaban en su pleno esplendor y el hecho de que el primordial y mas fuerte se encontraba en un sueño inducido, sin duda alguna se encontraban en pleno pánico reprimido.

Pronto el tema de la guerra fue dejado de lado momentáneamente cuando las generales sacaron a flote los exámenes Yunokichi, lo cual desconcertó a la mas jóvenes, sobre todo considerando que ese asunto era de menos importancia que la guerra misma. Argumentaron que creían necesario un incremento riguroso en la calificación misma del examen, considerando por supuesto el alto nivel que sus alumnas poseían no era de extrañarse que pidieran aquello además de adelantar de ser posibles las fechas de dichos exámenes, lo cual descoloco enormemente a las presentes.

Si me permiten decirles, no creo que por el momento debamos presionar mas a las alumnas. – intervino Tamao con una mirada cargada de intriga por lo sugerido.

Concuerdo con ello, considerando lo alteradas que estan por la guerra dudo mucho que se concentren en sus estudios. – le secundo Amane algo pensativa.

Aun que no tienen motivo por ello. – Chikaru se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con semblante preocupado.

Asi que ya lo han notado. – farfullo Nao desde su asiento con una sonrisa burlona (Oh por cierto, Nao forma parte del consejo de hechiceras, por si se lo preguntaban :P) – pensé tardarían siglos en darse cuenta. – sonrió mas ampliamente.

No hay motivo alguno para que las estudiantes estén alteradas por lo de la guerra. – susurro débilmente la gran amatista con la mirada perdida.

Y sin embargo lo están. – el silencio sepulcral fue implantado tan pronto como Mai dijo lo ultimo. Silencio que no duro mucho.

¿Alguien les habrá filtrado información? . – inquirió la loba Kuga.

Imposible sin que nadie se hubiese enterado de ello. – respondió a la cuestión enseguida la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

A menos que…. – susurraron todas las herederas al unisonó.

"La maldición Li" – dijo fuerte y claro Nao con mirada gatuna.

Voy a dar por hecho que cada unas de las aquí presentes conoce la existencia de los archivos denominados "La maldición Li" . – Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento con una mirada llena de enojo y una pequeña aura maligna emergiendo de su cuerpo, aura que trato de retener cuando noto como todas las presentes sudaban frio a causa del pánico. – Lo siento. Como iba diciendo, todas las aquí presentes conocemos dichos archivos, mas sin embargo muy pocas tenemos acceso a ellos, tanto como muy pocas están al tanto de los reportes diarios que se incluyen en dicha carpeta. – culmino con fastidio.

Lo que significa que nadie sabe que tantas fechorías comete durante el trascurso del día. – Chikane adopto el semblante del segundo pilar.

A todo esto… ¿Cómo es que usted sabe tanto del asunto, Yuuki-san? – Ellis miraba acusadoramente divertida a la joven de cabellera rojiza y ojos gatunos, la cual sonrió mucho mas divertida que antes.

Fue fácil… soy hacker. – respondió con simpleza para después reír abiertamente ante la cara de sorpresa de todas las presentes, aun que cierta heredera no pudo mas que palidecer. – deberían ver sus caras.

Nao. – repentinamente la loba Kuga se había levantado de su asiento y escudriñaba a su compañera con miraba reprobatoria.

N-no me mires asi. – tartamudeo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, acto que no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las presentes, en especial por cierta castaña de ojos rojos que en ese mismo momento estaba maquilando como torturar a una joven Yunokichi de elite.

Ya arreglaremos cuentas en el laboratorio. – sentencio la princesa de hielo para después tomar asiento con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Y nosotras arreglaremos cuentas en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra habitación, Nat-su-ki. – y todo mundo sintió la carga de celos de Shizuru en el ambiente, por lo cual todas retrocedieron un aso lejos de la pareja, cabe destacar que Natsuki paso de largo del tono de su amada.

Por supuesto, amor. – respondió la lobita con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro para después robarle un corto beso a su prometida, logrando que esta se sorprendiera y se sonrojara en el acto.

Bueno, como les iba diciendo.. – interrumpió Nao algo incomoda por lo sucedido, después de todo los ojos de psicópata de Shizuru aun la escudillaban meticulosamente. – he hackeado la red principal y he descubierto un par de cosillas interesantes, asuntos que me temo no puedo revelar por el simple hecho de que al ver los archivos un poderoso hechizo fue colocado en mi. – dijo lo ultimo con algo de resentimiento.

Sakura-san es muy astuta como para dejar que los archivos sean leídos por cualquier genio de la informática. – dijo con burla la loba de cobalto, logrando una expresión de molestia de parte de la pelirroja y la risa masiva de las demás chicas.

No es gracioso considerando los sucesos que yo conozco – una sonrisa melancólica se poso en sus labios – solo puedo decir que mi admiración por Sakura-san ralla en el filo de la devoción.

Para que Nao-san diga algo así enfrente de nosotras significa que algo sumamente grave está pasando. – todo mundo asintió tras las palabras de una muy seria Mikoto.

Lo peor de todo es que hay algo que ni la misma Sakura sabe. – su semblante se mostro preocupado y nervioso. – y me temo que con los poderes que poseemos dudo mucho que podamos ayudarla. – su mirada se clavó en los amatistas del segundo pilar, verde contra amatista, los primeros cargados de suplica. – Daidouji-sama... – y el impacto del sufijo respetuoso fue inmediato, todas la observaron atónitas esperando que continuara. – mis labios están sellados, por lo que no puedo decirle gran cosa, solo…. quiero pedirle que entrene mucho y se haga mas fuerte, porque habrá un tiempo donde Sakura-sama no podrá hacer nada mas allá de mantenerse viva, y me temo que usted tendrá que luchar con los demonios de un ser puro. – el sentimiento tras aquellas palabras era desesperación, una que nadie comprendía y sin embargo la sensación de que algo mucho mas peligroso que la guerra las asechaba fue percibida por cada uno de los miembros ahí presentes.

Pase lo que pase… - susurro la amatista de manera audible.

Todo estará bien. – dijeron todas las presentes al mismo tiempo.

Después de aquella singular conversación todas regresaron su atención al los temas principales, el hecho de que Saya Li estuviera involucrada en la infiltración de información fue dejado de lado para ser tomado en cuenta nuevamente durante su juicio, el cual se realizaría mas adelante; los exámenes oficiales no se adelantarían por ningún motivo, sin embargo el segundo pilar tomo a consideración el hecho de ser mas estrictas en la calificación de los mismos, y se acordó que de estar muy próxima la guerra mandarían a las estudiantes mas avanzadas a campo de batalla de ser necesario, aunque claro, todo bajo la estricta vigilancia de una Yunokichi de elite como su supervisora en jefe. Como incentivo para aumentar la confianza de las estudiantes se impartirían clases extracurriculares con peso al curriculum mágico (serie de documentos donde se constata el nivel mágico que uno posee y después de cierto rango poder ir a misiones de campo), esto ayudaría en muchos aspectos en el futuro venidero. Con respecto a la preocupación implantada por Saya Li no podían hacer mucho, solo tratar de animar a sus estudiantes y hacerles entender que los pilares principales eran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino.

No supieron como, ni sintieron el tiempo transcurrir en ese lugar, para cuando se dieron cuenta eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, no habían probado ni un solo bocado ni bebido ni una sola gota de agua, y ese hecho no les incomodaba en lo mas minimo, y de no ser porque sabían debían comer algo por el simple hecho de hacerlo les obligo a culminar la junta; las primeras en retirarse fueron las Yunokichi de ambos consejos, las generales estaban despidiéndose de todas para asi retirarse, no sin antes la amatista insinuarles a las generales que estaba enterada de aquello que le escondían, lo cual descoloco enormemente a las generales, y terminaron por aceptar sin mas remedio que ciertamente había algo que le ocultaban a la segunda al mando.

Los secretos fueron hechos para ser descubiertos, no podemos decir nada y sin embargo usted descubrió el mas importante detrás del despertar de sus propios fenix´s. – esas fueran las palabras de la general principal , para después dar una reverencia y mirar a la amatista con sumo respeto y admiración. – trate de no flaquear ante la visión de ese secreto, de hacerlo muy seguramente su propio fénix sucumbiría ante la imagen y no despertaría nunca.

Y tras esas palabras las generales dejaron la estancia. Todas las herederas quedaron estáticas en sus respectivos lugares mas pálidas que una pieza de mármol fino. Era por ello que las generales se mostraban tan tranquilas pese a los números y poderes entando en su contra, ellas sabían como despertar a cada fénix o al menos tenían una pequeña noción de ello.

Apenas tubo tiempo convoco nuevamente los anillos de sus demás hermanas y juntas fueron al gran coliseo Yunokichi, algo muy dentro de los corazones de aquellas 9 chicas les decía que en ese lugar encontrarían el código final para el completo despertar de sus poderes, y aunque esto fuese en contra de los deseos de su esposa simplemente pasaría de ello y haría lo que ella considerara conveniente. Pero… su corazón le advertía algo, desconocía la magnitud de lo que fuese, pero sabia que al enterarse de aquello la perturbaría en cierta forma, aun pese a ello tomo cada gramo de su valentía y decidió ir a por todo con tal de resquebrajar las barreras que aun la mantenían alejada de los objetivos finales de un matrimonio, de su matrimonio, e su vida unida en cuerpo y alma con la de su amada Sakura.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: El primer ataque a Tomoeda: La Guerra Inicia**

Por fin despertaran los 10 fénix´s restantes? Que es eso que descubrió Nao y no puede revelar? Que se encontraran las chicas en el coliseo? Por que las generales advirtieron a Tomoyo sobre la visión de ese lugar? DONDE ESTA EL ABUELO?


	14. Chapter 14

Ni uno de los personajes me pertenece. todos tienen sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencia: Este capitulo no fue chekado por mi hermana ni mi Beta, y por si fuera poco no traigo mis lentes, cualquier error por favor pasarlo de largo y las amare mas xD**

* * *

**El primer ataque a Tomoeda: La Guerra Inicia**

_**Cámara secreta debajo del coliseo Yunokichi, 11:23 PM**_

Lagrimas, solo eso podía observarse en el rostro de las 8 herederas y del segundo pilar. Ahí paradas frente a la imagen de lo que la castaña Kinesuki menor les había ocultado tan afanosamente al grado de poner en riesgo la pureza de su alma. Pronto las que no soportaban la imagen frente a si cayeron de rodillas con las manos en el pecho tratando de apaciguar un poco el dolor de sus corazones; Himeko pronto fue consolada por su amada novia, esta no pudiendo ocultar mas su propio dolor se aferro al cuerpo de su amada sollozando audiblemente mientras su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia. Nagisa tan pronto cayo al suelo procuraba alternar su mirada a lugares distintos de aquel enorme lugar para calmar la agonía de la escena que sus ojos presenciaron apenas entrar a la gran cámara, Shizuma solo mordió su labio inferior llena de rabia mientras posaba su mano derecha en el hombro de su pequeña princesa. Las antiguas Ex–Hime´s, ellas eran las mas calmadas de todas, no por ello su llanto no era visible, la loba de cobalto lloraba en silencio mientras su amada la abrazaba por detrás y ocultaba su rostro en la cabellera de la menor. Nadia y Ellis tan solo lloraban, la mayor abrazando a la menor, ambas completamente entristecidas no solamente por lo que veían sino también por la expresión ilegible en el rostro de Tomoyo, quien parecía y era la mas impactada por la imagen frente a todas las presentes.

Todas las reacciones eran validas, todas eran muy bien justificadas; desde el llano descontrolado hasta la histeria absoluta, todo era valido para la situación en la que se encontraban, pero aun asi, la expresión del segundo pilar era indescifrable, el llanto era innegable, pero no se oía ni un solo sollozo, ni un solo hipido ni respiración entrecortada, solo las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos eran el reflejo del dolor de su alma. El sonido de un vidrio romperse inundo la estancia, como miles de copas de cristal siendo azotadas contra el suelo, un pequeño terremoto movió algunas partículas de polvo por todos lados, y lo peor de todo, nuevas fisuras en el pilar… nuevas fisuras en el pilar donde se reflejaba el alma de Sakura kinesuki Kinomoto.

El corazón de todas paró en seco al ver como el alma de su líder se removía adolorida en los adentros de ese pilar de cristal, el cual juzgaban a punto de romperse por las miles de fisuras que tenia por todos lados y los soportes de acero que rodeaban la columna para que este no se callera; en el suelo donde este se sostenía había miles de pedazos de cristal brillando por la irradiación de energía de la segunda alma que se reflejaba en los adentros del pilar Kinesuki, la energía de Haniu Kin, cristales que sospechaban eran restos tras las innumerables fisuras en el pilar, y no bastando con solo eso podían notar manchas escarlata en el suelo donde el pilar iniciaba, sangre… sangre que a momentos irradiaba la energía mágica de la menor de los kinesuki.

La visión era por demás escalofriante para todas las presentes. Frente a ellas estaban 9 pilares de cristal trasparente asemejándose al mas fino diamante, todos perfectamente pulidos y de una transparencia inimaginable, todos irradiando una energía limpia de distintos matices; dentro de los mismos había una replica exacta de cada una de las ahí presentes, todas sonrientes y con el semblante tranquilo, con las manos entrelazadas con los que aparentemente eran los espíritus de los fénix que dormían dentro de cada una de ellas. Nadie presto atención a los demás detalles de aquella cámara, no vieron ni los libros en las 10 estanterías que tenia un nombre grabado por cada una de las estrellas Yunokichi, todos perfectamente ordenados menos el que le pertenecía a la estrella principal y líder de la organización. Nadie noto el simple hecho de que la cubierta era nula, no había mas que oscuridad pasados los 50 metros hacia arriba, ni mucho menos las cadenas que aparentemente sostenían al primer pilar pasados los 20 metros del suelo. Nadie presto atención a nada que no fueran aquellos 10 pilares, lo demás carecía de importancia.

Todo detalle fue pasado de largo al notar el estado en el que se encontraba el pilar representativo de la menor de los kinesuki. La columna parecía a punto de caerse, tenia fisuras por todos lados, pero lo mas preocupante era como el cuerpo (espíritu) de la castaña estaba recubierto por cadenas espinosas unidas por un candado en el pecho de la joven, candado que tenia una llave a centímetros de si, llave sostenida por la fénix rebelde y cuya mano era apenas retenida por ambas extremidades de la castaña, cadenas que a simple vista eran las causantes de los charcos de sangre en el suelo alrededor de la columna de cristal.. ¿Cómo era eso posible considerando que lo que ahí estaba era un espíritu y no un cuerpo fisico?. La escena daba a conocer a Haniu kin como la agresora, y de no ser por las lagrimas de la fénix y el semblante cargado de sufrimiento que esta poseía en su rostro todas las presentes la habrían tomado como tal. La escena en si mostraba a una renuente castaña a ser liberada de las cadenas que la aprisionaban aun pese a que el espíritu de Haniu kin lloraba porque esta dejara de ser lastimada por las púas de aquellas cadenas y teniendo la llave en mano deseaba liberar a su contenedor del sufrimiento, contenedor que aparentemente no se lo permitía.

No fue sino hasta después de unos minutos cuando la esposa de la ausente castaña se acercó a dichos pilares con el rostro aun envuelto en lágrimas, su rostro estaba visiblemente mas pálido, sus ojos completamente desorbitados y un indiscutible gesto de dolor inmensurable se reflejaba en cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. Las lágrimas no habían parado de caer desde el momento en que vio la primera gota de sangre en el suelo y haberla reconocido como la de su esposa. A cada paso que daba hacia el pilar casi en ruinas sentía como el alma repicaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, como alertándola de algo de suma importancia que había olvidado tras el shock de aquella imagen. No había dado ni 10 pasos cuando de repente el colgante del "Amor eterno" comenzó a brillar desde su pecho y un pequeño lucero salió de él posándose a un metro de la confundida joven, dicho lucerito floto unos segundos para después tomar la forma de la castaña Kinesuki menor. Todas las presentes ante la efigie sintieron su corazón contraerse al notar que la imagen que el lucerito mostraba no era de una castaña de la edad correspondiente a la que supuestamente poseía Sakura, sino… una mucho menor, aquella luz había tomado la forma de una pequeña Sakura de aparentemente solo 4 o quizá 5 años de edad, ataviada con un pequeño y sencillo vestido blanco y unos zapatitos del mismo color, con el cabello corto y su rostro cubierto completamente por lagrimas; por demás esta decir que dicha imagen culminaba con el semblante de la pequeña cubierto por una expresión de miedo, aspecto que noqueo completamente a las presentes.

Todo empeoro cuando la imagen de aquella pequeña Sakura corrió hacia la impactada amatista y se aferro a su regazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Ni una sola de las presentes logro reaccionar en menos de 60 segundos, en cambio la desecha amatista en cuanto sintió el tacto de aquella pequeña Sakura comenzó a sosegar el inmenso dolor que sentía desde lo mas profundo de su ser aun en presencia de aquel pilar casi en ruinas.

Tommy-chan… se que tu eres mi Tommy-chan… - aseguro la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos. – Tu nunca me dejaras ¿Verdad?... Tu nunca me harías daño ¿Cierto?... por eso amo a mi Tommy-chan, porque sé que Tommy-chan nunca me haría daño. Nunca me dejes Tommy-chan. – casi rogaba la pequeña con aquel tono de voz quebrantado y lleno de miedo. Tomoyo solo podía sentir el como aquel pequeñito fragmento de su mas amada esposa se aferraba a sus piernas como previniendo que se escapara de sus pequeñitos brazos.

Sakura-chan… - nombro a la pequeña mientras se hincaba para estar a la altura de la mencionada. – Yo amo a mi Sakura-chan mas que a mi vida misma, Sakura-chan es la personita mas importante para mi, yo nunca lastimaría a mi Sakura-chan… - decía con tono cálido mientras limpiaba el rostro de a la pequeña para después abrazarle con suma ternura. – Yo nunca dejaría a mi amada Sakura-chan. – tras lo dicho el cuerpecito de la pequeña Sakura se aferro fuertemente a la gran amatista la cual la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo mientras esta aun sollozaba en su cuello.

Tommy-chan… ¿Ayudaras a Sakura-sama?. – ante tal cuestionamiento todas las presentes se confundieron. Las demás herederas ya se habían recuperado y comenzaban a acercarse a la peculiar … ¿pareja?.

¿Sakura-sama? .- inquirió confundida la amatista.

Si, a ella. – dijo señalando el pilar a punto de caerse. – ella es Sakura-sama. – afirmo la pequeña y al observar que nadie decía nada prosiguió. – Sakura-sama esta llorando porque tiene mucho dolor justo…. – señalo su propio corazón. – aquí. – su cuerpecito se aferro nuevamente al cuello de Tomoyo. – Han-chan quiere ayudarla pero Sakura-sama dice que solo está esperando a que… "Las estrellas resplandezcan en el cielo con su propio brillo" y que cuando eso pase ella dejara que Han-chan la libere de su dolor. – tras lo dicho por la pequeña esta se removió inquieta en los brazos de Tomoyo para que le dejara en el suelo. Apenas toco el piso salió corriendo a un escritorio completamente desordenado que tenia la placa del primer pilar. – ven Tommy-chan, vengan One-sama´s, quiero que vean por ustedes mismas lo que ha pasado en esta bóveda secreta.

Todas las presentes fueron a donde la pequeña castaña les indicaba, detrás del escritorio todas se acomodaron detrás de la pequeña mientras esta le indicaba a Tomoyo que se sentara en la silla principal para después ella sentarse entre las piernas del segundo pilar. Tras unos segundos, donde la pequeña removía papeles del escritorio. Las herederas no esperaban encontrar debajo de todo aquel desorden una pequeña alfombrilla de cuero que tan pronto fue tocada por la pequeña Sakura creo un escudo alrededor de aquel escritorio, previniendo que con ello pudiera detener a todas las demás herederas de reaccionar mal ante las imágenes que se presentarían.

Todo se volvió negrura fuera de aquellos limites del escudo, esperaron ansiosas por algunos cuantos segundo cuando de repente todo cambio. Una luz lejana se encendió, luz de tono rosada cuyo encendido pareciera irradiar desde un punto no mas alto de los 2 metros, luz que se acercaba y alumbraba solo lo suficiente como para guiar el camino de un par de pies descalzos y la sobra de una joven mujer de larga cabellera, la cual no lograba apreciarse por las sombras que aquella escasa luz provocaba. Ni una de las presentes dijo nada, todas estaban seguras de a quien pertenecía dicha sobra, por lo cual siguieron observando desde sus lugares sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. La sombra se detuvo a unos escasos metros donde ellas recordaban estaban sus respectivos pilares. Silencio, solo eso podía escucharse, un absoluto silencio, y de repente… todo comenzó a iluminarse.

La luz que ilumino la estancia fue tan blanca y resplandeciente que a todas les tomo un par de segundos acostumbrarse a ella, y cuando por fin echaron un vistazo hacia las afueras de ese escudo que les protegía el corazón se les paro en seco y la garganta se les cerró, el lugar donde habían ingresado era completamente diferente al que sus ojos apreciaban en esos segundos; el piso agrietado, las paredes sucias y por donde quiera que miraran podían ver telarañas y polvo, pronto su vista se centro en la silueta inmóvil de una castaña que sin que ellas lo hubieran notado había caído de rodillas y soltado el báculo de la estrella, en su forma mas poderosa, en el suelo, no importándole el estrepitoso ruido que este produjo en su tiempo. Pronto notaran que todo el ruido que se debería escuchar no era captado por sus oídos, no al menos hasta que vieron como la silueta de la castaña era acercada hasta que sus pupilas pudieron ver las lagrimas en el rostro de aquella ilusión, tan pronto como sus ojos notaron la imagen escucharon pequeños sollozos de parte de la pequeña Sakura que permanecía en las piernas de Tomoyo, la cual sintió pequeñas gotas caer a su regazo, solo asi notaron que las facciones de ambas Sakura´s mostraban exactamente lo mismo, dolor.

Sin comprender el motivo de ese intrigante llanto posaron su mirada hacia donde estaban los pilares y lo que vieron les destruyó completamente. Todo era tan diferente, sus respectivos pilares ya no eran trasparentes ni estaban perfectamente pulidos, sino que todos irradiaban sus respectivos multicolores mágicos, magia que perturbadoramente chorreaba desde gritas en los mismos y se esparcía y se entremezclaba en el suelo, dejando a su paso una mancha negruzca que comenzaba a secarse en el suelo, o al menos eso es lo que pensaban las herederas y el segundo pilar. Notaron que dentro de los mismos no figuraban imágenes semejantes a las suyas propias, sino que solo se encontraban las de sus respectivos fénix, los cuales tenían a su vez una similitud con sus respectivas parejas, ya sea la forma de sus cabelleras o las líneas de sus rostros, algo en los espíritus ahí mostrados les recordaban a sus amadas. No lograron ultimar en detalles porque un grito ahogado las distrajo repentinamente, proveniente de… Tomoyo. Nuevamente vieron a su amada hermana menor y su corazón se oprimió. Tomoyo lloraba con un incalculable dolor reflejado en su rostro, ojos rojos, labios siendo sellados para acallar los gritos de angustia que se atoraban en la garganta, labios cuyas comisuras poseían pequeños hilos de sangre por la fuerza que muy seguramente hacían los dientes sobre estos, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente e inconscientemente sus brazos envolvieron el frágil y tembloroso cuerpo de la pequeña Sakura quien aun no dejaba de sollozar. Siguieron la mirada de ambas destrozadas chicas y lo que sus ojos vieron era sin duda algo inimaginable.

El pilar que representaba a la segunda estrella Yunokichi estaba mas deteriorado que los demás, casi a punto de romperse por las miles de fisuras que poseía por todos lados, la magia violeta que se supone poseía estaba casi completamente drenada de su contenedor y reposaba en el suelo polvoriento, las miles de grietas daban la imagen de que este pronto caería de no ser por el extraño resplandor rosa que el primer pilar irradiaba para que el segundo no cayese al suelo, pero claramente podía verse como esta magia estaba por romperse en unos cuantos segundos, situación que notaron por el constante movimiento oscilatorio del segundo pilar de diamante y el debilitamiento de aquella magia rosada. Todas ahogaron un grito de terror cuando notaron como el pilar simplemente comenzaba a caer, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando oyeron cadenas rosarse entre si y rodearle completamente para después atar al primer y al segundo pilar, cadenas que emergieron de las manos de aquella Sakura ilusoria, la cual se había levantado del suelo.

Si el precio a pagar por mantenerte a salvo es demasiado alto… ten por seguro que no dudare en pagarlo… te amo… por ello hare todo cuanto este en mi manos para lograr tu bienestar. – consiente o inconscientemente esas fueron las palabras de la pequeña Sakura, la cual imitaba perfectamente cada reacción facial de la Sakura del recuerdo.

Tales palabras provocaron un nudo en el estomago de las presentes, pero no dijeron nada, no tenían las fuerzas para ello. Repentinamente la Sakura del recuerdo golpeo con ambas manos el suelo y dejo incrustadas las cadenas en ese lugar, lo cual ayudaba a darle estabilidad al segundo pilar de diamante. Aquella imagen del pasado culmino con una castaña saliendo de aquel lugar con las manos ensangrentadas y un báculo olvidado que pronto desapareció en la nada.

Nuevamente todo se torno negro, paso alrededor de un minuto cuando nuevamente la luz se encendió y rápidamente se vislumbro a la menor de los Kinesuki, nuevamente con aquella mirada melancólica y un casi imperceptible brillo de confusión en sus ojos. Iba descalza y en pijamas, lo que significaba que acababa de abandonar el lecho matrimonial. Curiosamente a cada paso que daba una perturbación en el suelo se expandía como ondas debajo de sus pasos, y mucho mas curioso fue el como la de la nada aparecieron todas las cartas mágicas de las que ella era dueña y ama, y le rodearon impidiéndole el paso.

Su preocupación es comprensible… estaré bien… les dejare magia suficiente para mil años de ser necesario…cuiden de mi legado hasta mi verdadero despertar. – el tono fue tan ausente pero firme, como de alguien dando una orden que no desea dar. Esas palabras inquietaron a las jóvenes… ¿Qué planeaba Sakura como para que las cartas mágicas se tomaran el atrevimiento de ir a detenerla?

El símbolo de la estrella apareció en el suelo, su tamaño alcanzo tal longitud que pronto abarco casi toda la estancia. Un segundo después la joven castaña floto unos centímetros en el aire y 9 luceros multicolores aparecieron alrededor de su sello, luceros que pronto comenzaron a reunir cada gota de la magia derramada de las herederas, al mismo tiempo las grietas en los pilares de diamante comenzaron a resanar por si mismas, solo cuando la magia de todas las herederas fue drenada los pilares regresaron a ser trasparentes y parecían perfectamente pulidos. Pasado todo aquello el semblante de la ilusión de la castaña Kinesuki se tornaba preocupado y resignado a la vez, como sabiendo que tenia que hacer algo que no deseaba del todo pero que tenia la obligación de hacer. Los 9 luceros se habían convertido en esferas coloridas de una magnitud semejante a la de una pelota de basquetbol y brillaban tal cual galaxias en el universo. Un suspiro fue el inicio de todo. Tan pronto el sello de la estrella desapareció el cuerpo de la castaña cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, por infernales minutos las herederas y el segundo pilar presenciaron como el cuerpo de la joven se rasgaba y sangraba a magnitudes peligrosas, notaron como los ojos de jade cambiaban de color tan rápidamente que podían incluso ver una estela negruzca en aquellos iris, los gritos de la joven nunca llegaron a sus oídos pues la pequeña Sakura que era como un espejo de la ilusión simplemente había enterrado su cara en el pecho de una muy impactada Tomoyo y la abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Los minutos pasaron y la joven castaña pronto dejo de moverse.

Sakura-sama… en ese momento… se desmayo. – les comunico la pequeña Sakura aun sin fuerzas para ver el recuerdo.

La imagen se adelantó y pronto notaron como nuevamente el cuerpo de la joven se movía, observaron que los movimientos de la misma era lentos pero majestuosos, como si un ente divino hubiese pisado la tierra y estuviese buscando que hacer con su poder y su tiempo. Con un simple movimiento de mano hizo aparecer frente a si una caja de oro solido, la cual le siguió flotando hacia donde estaban los pilares de diamante. Estando frente a cada uno de ellos abrió la caja e introdujo un pequeño frasco de aparentemente…sangre. Realizo ese mismo procedimientos en todos, menos en el primer pilar, el cual comenzaba a agrietarse. Terminado el procedimiento se alejo nuevamente de los pilares y observo el cielo de negrura infinita por unos segundos para después invocar nuevamente el sello de la estrella, el cual ya no poseía su color habitual, sino uno plateado.

Las presentes observaron como mágicamente las imágenes de si mismas comenzaban a formarse dentro de los pilares, presenciaron la formación de un feto hasta el momento exacto donde parecían jóvenes de sus respectivas edades, una sonrisa enigmática se formo en los labios de la castaña ilusoria y repentinamente floto en el aire al mismo tiempo en que aparecían aquellas esferas de luz con semejanza a las galaxias, una por unas las fue señalando y posando frente a si, les analizaba por un segundo, como identificándolas por nombre y forma, para después mandarle frente a su respectivo pilar y este introducirse en el para finalmente incrustarse en el cuerpo de la chica dentro de este mismo. Aquello se repitió 9 veces, en las cuales podía distinguirse como el primer pilar se deterioraba rápidamente.

Con aquello terminado el sello de la estrella regreso a su color original y desapareció al mismo instante en que Sakura topo el suelo para después salir de la estancia, dejando todo en completa negrura nuevamente.

Las herederas podían sentir un enorme hueco en el pecho y las lagrimas acumuladas queriendo emerger libremente, mas de una no pudo evitarlo, todas permanecían aferradas a sus parejas, mientras tanto...Tomoyo no podía siquiera reaccionar después de lo visto, solo una cosa le incomodaba y no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

Sakura-chan… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente Sakura-sama?. – pregunto con voz quebrantada.

2 meses… manipulo tiempo y espacio para que no se notara, de hecho fueron los 2 meses de cuando cayó en el sueño inducido… los 2 primeros meses. – respondió la pequeña sin animos.

¿Viajo a través del tiempo? ¿Hubo 2 Sakura´s en el mismo plano y en el mismo tiempo pero ambas de diferentes épocas? . – inquirió entre impactada y enojada, de haber sabido que una Sakura del futuro estaba encerrada en ese lugar cuando ella moría envuelta en el alcohol y la melancolía habría dejado todo por ir a verle, aunque estaba el hecho de que apenas se enteraba de todo aquello.

Mientras no se toparan la una con la otra no hay problema en ello, Sakura-sama es lo sufrientemente poderosa para hacer eso y mas. – respondió orgullosa y ya mas tranquila, aunque su semblante triste denotaba que lo peor aun no se había visto.

Y de nueva cuenta la luz se encendió, pero la sorpresa fue grande al notar como el cuerpo de la joven chica a cada paso que daba se iba transformando en el de una joven mujer, las facciones infantiles habían desaparecido, la cara era mucho mas fina y la cabellera mas larga, sus ropas seguían siendo las mismas, la pijama de dormir he iba completamente descalza. Lo que mas llamo la atención de todas las presentes era que la mano izquierda de la castaña estaba hecha puño justo por sobre su corazón y su semblante denotaba lo arrepentida que estaba por haber hecho algo que iba en contra de sus deseos.

Sus pasos eran lentos, como tratando de prolongar el momento de llegar frente a su propio pilar, claramente se veía como arrastraba los pies al caminar, su mirada parecía perdida y a simple vista se notaba que su cuerpo estaba cansado y que necesitaba urgentemente un poco de reposo, no obstante ahí estaba, de pie y a punto de hacer quien sabe que cosa a tal precio de poner en riesgo su salud física. Todas miraban la escena expectantes, conocían que para aquella castaña no había limite razonable cuando de proteger a sus seres amados se trataba. La vieron pararse justo enfrente de su propio pilar, notaron como Haniu kin se removía intranquila dentro de aquel pilar que parecía a punto de romperse. Con su extremidad libre invoco pequeñas columnas de acero modificado que rodearon poco mas debajo de donde se veía el espíritu de Haniu kin (10 metros), unos segundos después unas cuantas líneas de cadenas plateadas se enredaron en el pilar poco mas arriba de los 50 metros sobre el suelo, dando una ultima mirada a su alrededor y checando que nada se le hubiera olvidado dio un suspiro y separo su mano izquierda de su pecho y la observo por unos segundos, tiempo en el cual sonrío melancólica.

Cuando te enteres no se como vayas a reaccionar. – dijo la pequeña Sakura a la nada con algo de miedo y diversión en su rostro. – cuando el sello que pondré sobre mi se rompa… los 9 fénix restantes despertaran y el hechizo de rebobinacion temporal será deshecho. – sonrió con una inexplicable diversión en su rostro mientras miraba los pilares frente a si. De mas esta decir que ante tales palabras las presentes se quedaron estáticas. – "El despertar solo es posible bajo el influjo de un odio tan profundo como la inmensidad del universo" … que frase mas desalentadora, no puedo permitir que el alma de ellas 9 sea corrompida a tal grado… - su vista se posó nuevamente sobre su mano izquierda mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba un amor tan inmenso como las dimensiones existentes. – no hay un limite para cuando de ti se trata… te protegeré incluso de mi misma… cuando despierte verdaderamente se que encontrare el fruto de mi dolor, estarás a salvo y tu alma sin un solo rasguño…

Un ultimo suspiro se escucho antes de que todo se tornara tenso. Una sonrisa llena de pena se poso en el rostro de la joven castaña y con pereza se acercó nuevamente al pilar que le representaba. Las herederas no pudieron dar crédito a lo que sucedió en cuanto la castaña toco su casi destruido pilar de diamante…

Ante sus ojos vieron como el cuerpo de la castaña se adentraba en el pilar y se movía dentro de este como si de agua fuese su contenido, la casi nula trasparencia del cristal poco a poco fue tornándose mas opaca, el cuerpo de la joven alcanzo la altura de la fénix y fue recubierto por cadenas espinosas, tan pronto dejo de moverse… Haniu Kin comenzó a llorar. Las facciones tranquilas de la fénix se mostraron perturbadas y tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió arrebato quien sabe que objeto de las manos de la castaña… objeto que pronto identificaron como la llave de aquel candado que ya estaba colocado en el pecho de la joven Kinesuki. De mas esta decir que Sakura no permitió que la fénix introdujera la llave dentro del cerrojo, estando apenas a unos centímetros dichos objetos el uno del otro las manos de la menor de los kinesuki detuvieron sin mucho esfuerzo la extremidad de Haniu Kin, congelando esa imagen en el tiempo.

Todas notaron aquella sombra negruzca que se pozo fugazmente detrás del cuerpo de la castaña y desapareció un segundo después, nadie dijo nada, solo se limitaron a guardar silencio y asi lograr asimilar lo ultimo acontesido, y si en algo estuvieron todas de acuerdo era en que nada bueno podría salir de aquella sombra negra.

* * *

_**Lugar desconocido, hora desconocida. **_

Furia contenida es lo que se posaba en su pecho en esos momentos de absoluta desesperación. Nada valía, ni su gran poder y figura cuando estaba detrás de aquel material que a su especie le era imposible destruir pese a la magnificencia de su raza. Imposibilitado siquiera a mover un solo musculo imploraba a sus antepasados el bienestar absoluto del ser que mas amaba en la tierra… Zafiro , su única hija. Desconocía el lugar y el tiempo que había trascurrido después del ataque, aquel que pudo haberse evitado de haber escuchado a su hija, pero como buen padre y líder del clan de Dragones Black sucumbió ante su orgullo e hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su hija, un error del que ahora pagaría con sangre cada gota de arrogancia con la que había actuado. Sinceramente le importaba un comino su propia salud y seguridad, su mente solo podía imaginar las miles posibilidades en las que podría estar su hija y rogaba por que al menos ella se escapara de lo que sea que planeaban hacerle a el y a los suyos, el clan podría renacer nuevamente si la heredera seguía con vida, de permanecer en ese lugar toda la familia real, la raza que había superado milenios de barbarie y había evolucionado, desaparecería permanentemente de la faz de la tierra.

Aun dudaba de las palabras de Hieran Li, pero si su yerna seguía con vida sin duda alguna era una verdad que le había ocultado a su hija por el bien mayor de mantenerla a salvo. Todo había quedado en secreto entre el y su amada esposa, en el momento en que la pequeña Zafiro había puesto sus ojos en la que era por ahora su desaparecida yerna, una conexión tan ancestral como su raza fue visible en la marca real que se vislumbraba en la espalda alta de la joven Zafiro, marca que en esos momentos brillo tan intensamente que logro quemar las ropas de la pequeña heredera dragón, aspecto que la pequeña ignoro por completo pues sus ojos simplemente no pudieron despegarse de aquella niña de larga cabellera negra y ojos de miel rojiza.

Aquellos años fueron los mas felices para ambas familias, ambas herederas se llevaron de maravilla y tan pronto tuvieron la edad adecuada entablaron una relación cuyos limites no existían, relación que se convirtió en matrimonio y de ahí todo fue paz durante solo un año después, cuando ambas fueron atacadas y la heredera de la dinastía Boncarter desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, pero cuya sobrevivencia era palpable por el simple hecho de que la joven Zafiro seguía con vida, milagro adquirido gracias a la conexión ancestral que ambas habían adquirido sin saberlo.

De haber estado solo muy seguramente habría llorado por la nostalgia que lo consumía por dentro, pero al estar rodeado de enemigos que lo vigilaban constantemente le era imposible demostrar debilidad. Con la garganta llena de fuego y acido permanecía quieto y pensativo, sopesaba cada posibilidad que tenia para escapar de ese lugar y buscar a su hija, era lo único que le importaba en el momento, era egoísta por pensar solo en su hija y no en las legiones de dragones que muy seguramente estarían ahora mismo bajo el yugo de aquellos carceleros, pero había prometido en el lecho de muerte de su amada esposa que cuidaría de la pequeña niña muy a costa de la vida de todo el mundo.

En su mente rememoraba el momento en que ambos fueron capturados. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar ante los sucesos. El sentado en una banca en el parque central de Hong Kong, alimentando distraídamente las aves que buscaban matar el hambre en sus pies, ignorando el peligro en el que mismo se encontraba, ignorando los miles de hechiceros disfrazados que esperaban la señal e Hieran Li, la cual monitoreaba la situación desde un edificio cercano.

Solo logro escuchar el grito lejano de su hija, la cual había sido capturada y un segundo después todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos, al despertar se hallaba en aquella prisión en su forma real, en su forma de dragón.

Desconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, todo era oscuridad apenas menguada por las antorchas que portaban algunos hechiceros en sus manos, claramente podía oler algo de humedad en el ambiente y apenas podía distinguir entre toda aquella oscuridad que el suelo era completamente de roca solida, pero aquello solo le indicaba que probablemente estaba dentro de alguna enorme cueva lo cual delimitaba sus posibilidades de escape.

Tan ensimismado estaba entre sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera noto la presencia de su principal captora enfrente de su enorme celda.

Aunque intente ocultarlo sé muy bien que por dentro se muere de angustia. – el tono de aquella mujer fue extrañamente neutral. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido amenazador y el centellante brillo de furia en los iris del enorme dragón negro. – el fin justifica los medios Lord Black, no estoy orgullosa de mis actos. – susurro apenas para si misma pero los oídos de su interlocutor captaron el leve tono arrepentido de sus palabras. – no tengo una noción de como terminara todo esto, pero mientras tenga la posibilidad de que mi familia salga con vida créame que pondré a cada miembro de los clanes extranjeros tras líneas enemigas si con ello puedo asegurar el bienestar de mi clan, pero por sobre todo debo asegurarme de que mi único hijo varón salga sin un rasguño y con sus brazos envueltos en la mujer que tanto ama.

La entendía, extrañamente la entendía hasta cierto punto, el habría hecho lo mismo si tan solo conociera los motivos ocultos de aquella mujer, pero no lo justificaba, no cuando secuestraban a seres de otras razas para si propio beneficio, el orgullo y honor de los dragones no les permitía actuar tan desconsideradamente con las demás especies, no cuando la mayoría de ellas permanecían en la lista de peligro de extinción. Pero esos eran asuntos que no le incumbían en lo absoluto, cada ser con un mínimo de cerebro y dignidad tenia bien sabido que si no quería desaparecer de la faz del universo debía alejarse del camino Yunokichi, aunque claro, los hechiceros eran considerados como seres egoístas y arrogantes que luchaban solo por el bien de sus familias, y de no ser porque el mismo había tratado a la anterior líder de las Yunkichi´s incluso tendría el mismo concepto sobre ellas.

Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, aun no conocía a la nueva líder del clan, de hecho quedo petrificado cuando se entero del deceso de Kinesuki Asakura, no conocía el temperamento de la nueva líder ni mucho menos si renovaría el tratado de paz que había estado vigente desde mucho antes de que su hermano dejara el clan Black, sin duda era algo que debió resolver desde un principio; tenia entendido que la actual líder era joven y poderosa, pero aun con todo ese poder le era restringido el salir de su ciudad natal hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, no era para menos, el jamás dejo salir a su pequeña antes de esa edad a menos que fuera con su desaparecida yerna y toda una escolta de guardaespaldas detrás de ellas. Es en estos momentos cuando entendía que debió ser él quien buscara una reunión en tierras de aliados y no esperar a que la muchacha cumpliera la edad de salir y visitar sus dominios para renovar el tratado, quizá al haber dejado un poco de su orgullo de lado ahora mismo no estaría en aquel lugar y su hija estaría con él en casa. Entre todos los sentimientos que lo asechaban estaba la culpa.

* * *

_**Lugar desconocido, hora desconocida.**_

¿Miedo? Sin duda alguna, que otro sentimiento podría ponerla al borde de un ataque de histeria si no mas que miedo, nadie quiso ir en su lugar, de hecho le habían dejado aquella tarea sin siquiera ella saberlo y justo se lo acababan de decir unos minutos atrás. Temblado y con la mirada deambulando en cada rincón posible caminaba por aquella cueva que la llevaría a su destino. Todo era obscuridad absoluta, sus pasos eran guiados por una simple antorcha y se podía escuchar el eco de sus pisadas por todos lados, lo cual le ponía los pelos de punta. A lo lejos se oían murmullos que le aumentaban el ritmo cardiaco y si ponía un poco mas de atención incluso podía escuchar algunas palabras como "sangre" "muerte" y "venganza". Con todo su valor reunido siguió caminando aun pese a los gritos que poco a poco comenzaban a ser mas audibles, "Soy una hechicera poderosa, nada me hará daño" se repetía ese mantra mentalmente para darse el valor que en esos momentos necesitaba, valor que poco a poco comenzaba a perder.

Unos metros mas adelante se encontró la enorme puerta de hierro, puerta en la cual del otro lado se encontraban los seres mas desquiciados que alguna vez tuvo el horror de conocer en su vida.

Nombre y motivo . – susurro una voz rasposa proveniente desde el otro lado de la puerta, voz que le erizó la piel completamente

Hieran Li, mediadora entre hechiceros y demonios proclama que sus intenciones son de origen oscuro. – respondió con voz neutras y espero su respuesta.

Adelante Hieran Li, bienvenida sea tu alma al infierno, pero no aspires a salir de aquí sin pagar un precio por tu libertad. – respondió la voz para después soltar una risa tan maquiavélica que simplemente la matriarca Li sintió su alma abandonarla en ese instante.

Tras esa advertencia la gran puerta se abrió lentamente y el brillo rojizo que escapaba de los adentros de aquel lugar la cegó ligeramente, pero no fue comparado con el calor infernal que le golpeo la cara tan pronto la puerta se abrió dándole paso. Camino apenas un par de metros cuando los vio… decenas de demonios de matices y rasgos tan variados pero no por ello menos repugnantes aglomerados frente a un trono donde descansaba su actual líder, todos guardaban silencio desde que la matriarca Li había entrado al lugar, como sabiendo que de hacer el menor ruido su líder abriría los ojos y les desaparecería en el instante, lo cual ponía sobre alerta a la pelinegra. Tragando en seco comenzó a caminar hacia quien permanecía inmóvil en el trono. Trato de que no se notara su nerviosismo, controlo perfectamente los latidos de su corazón y su paso se volvió mas firme, el sudor en su frente lo podría adjudicar al calor del lugar y el temblar e su cuerpo por la presión que se sentía en dicha estancia, aunque claro, todo eso podría quedar al descubierto si su voz salía quebrada, lo cual no le favorecía en lo absoluto.

Al caminar logro sentir la mirada de todos lo demonios posadas sobre ella y su andar, era como si en sus actos quisieran encontrar de manera visible algún indicio de debilidad, cosa que no lograrían ver debido al orgullo que la mujer poseía. Sin muchos preámbulos llego donde la líder de los Youkai le esperaba. Por un minuto ninguna dijo nada, Hieran Li se dedicaba a analizar a la mujer pelirroja que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Reparo solo un segundo en sus ropajes, pantalones blancos manchados de hollín, botas del mismo color y una chaqueta rasgada y negra, fácilmente se notaba que en vida esa mujer fue de clase alta, o simplemente de buena posición por sus rasgos finos y ropas que pese a estar en un completo desastre conservaban un indicio de sociedad.

Espero haya venido a darnos luz verde para atacar en este instante. – susurro sin inmutarse en abrir los ojos o incluso moverse de su lugar.

No precisamente en este instante pero si muy pronto. – respondió sin emoción alguna la matriarca Li.

Que desperdicio de tiempo…¿tiene alguna noticia buena para mi? . – apenas se movió un centímetro de su lugar la matriarca Li sintió su mundo estremecerse de pánico.

Me han enviado a negociar sus retribuciones por la ayuda en esta guerra de mortales. – tras el movimiento de aquella mujer su mirada se posaba fugazmente sobre todo aquello que podría hacerle daño.

Que considerado de su parte… los chicos solo lo hacen por el mero placer de destruir cosas y matara gente… pero yo… yo lo hago por un fin en especifico… - sin previo aviso se levanto de su asiento y de su chaqueta toda rasgada saco una pequeña foto que le entrego a su interlocutora. Esta al ver la foto se quedo petrificada, jamás pensó que el precio de aquella demonio fuera una vida. – la quiero a ella en vida. – declaro fuerte y claro la pelirroja mientras posaba sus ojos como la sangre sobre una petrificada matriarca Li.

Seria muy atrevido preguntar…¿Por que? . – inquirió con un pequeño temblor imperceptible en su voz.

No tengo noción de quien soy o quien fui en vida… solo poseo esa foto y un vago recuerdo de ese rostro en mi memoria; un fuerte golpeteo en mi pecho me indica que esa chica me dira todo lo que quiero saber. – respondió con voz de ultratumba dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla. – note un deje de duda en su voz. Lo que me da a entender que conoce a dicha jovencita… dígame quien es. - demando con el ceño fruncido y con una mano en el aire indicándoles a los demonio atacar si la pelinegra se negaba a responder su pregunta. Obviamente Hieran Li pese a su descontento se obligo a si misma a responder por su propio bienestar.

Su nombre es kinomoto Sakura, hechicera Yunokichi de alto nivel. – respondió a regañadientes. – pero me temo que nosotros los hechiceros no podemos entrar a la zona de guerra, el campo de fuerza que protege la ciudad nos lo impide. Por lo que su deseo de poseerla viva tendrá que cumplirlo usted misma.

Tan predecibles los hechiceros. – relajo su expresión y tomo asiento nuevamente. – retírese y vaya con los suyos. Claro, solo si el guardián de la puerta le deja salir. – culmino con una risa tan siniestra que helo la sangre de la hechicera al instante.

La pelinegra no necesito mas que esas ultimas palabras para sentir nuevamente el miedo invadirla completamente. Camino hacia la salida con paso normal, cavilando en como podría avisar a su hijo del peligro en el que su amada se encontraba. Pronto llego a la gran puerta de hierro encontrándose con un encapuchado, el cual a cambio de su libertad pedía un objeto preciado como pago. En ese momento lo único que la mujer traía consigo era un pequeño collar de plata que su difunto esposo le había obsequiado cuando apenas eran prometidos, con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que dejarlo pero al traspasar esa puerta y esta cerrarse por completo no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de tristeza.

* * *

_**Bund Vampirico, 2:27 AM**_

Todo el dia anterior habían intentado comunicarse nuevamente con la ciudad Yunokichi, mas específicamente con las lideres del clan. La reina de los Vampaia había agotado su paciencia, pero ella entendía que no era culpa de nadie el que no pudieran atenderla, todas estaban en junta y muy seguramente tratando temas relevantes sobre la guerra, no las culpaba, no a ellas ni a nadie. No podía dormir, ni uno solo de los vampiros involucrados podía dormir, solo las gemelas Goldsmith habían caído ante las insistencias de Morfeo y se hallaban dormidas en los muebles de la sala, con sus cabezas en los muslos de su tia Saya, con el caballero de la misma posado detrás del mueble vigilando a su amada y a las pequeñas hijas de Diva. Kuran Yuuki permanecía sentada en el regazo de su hermano mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos y trataba de convencerla de que descansara un poco, con resultados poco favorables. Aono Tsukune simplemente no podía estar mas que nervioso, ¿Motivo?... el rosario de su novia había sido roto por ni mas ni menos que la reina Tepes en medio de una pelea de entrenamiento; no le molestaba tener a Inner Moka a su lado, lo único que lo inquietaba eran aquellos cambio sutiles que la joven vampiro presentaba, era… mas abierta, menos malhumorada, incluso sonreía de vez en cuando y se llevo de maravilla con las gemelas vampiro y la reina Vampaia; el se sentía desubicado pero feliz, feliz porque su amada socializaba con vampiros distintos de los que ella conocía y había tratado, sin egoísmo ni presión de por medio la joven tenia tantas similitudes con su contraparte externa.

La reina Vampaia permanecía sentada en su trono en su apariencia de niña, cohibida por la mirada reprobatoria de Akira por le hecho de haber roto el rosario de la joven Akashiya, pero solo era en apariencia pues el no estaba ni enojado ni nada por el estilo, sino mas bien… divertido con la situación, rara vez podía contemplar a su amada comportándose tal cual cría sin remedio, refunfuñando palabras entre dientes cada que notaba la mirada divertida de Vera y la casi dura mirada de su novio secreto, lo cual solo lograba ponerla colorada de vergüenza, y por si fuera poco esto llamaba la atención de los demás vampiros, lo cual lograba que ella quisiera que la tierra se la tragase.

Y justo cuando iba a retirarse de la estancia para no ser la burla de sus invitados una electricidad en el ambiente la hizo detenerse abruptamente. Ella conocía esa sensación tan abrumadora, solo una vez tuvo la desgracia de sentirla, y eso fue durante el festival Yunokichi, cuando la joven líder de ese clan estuvo en problemas y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla. Todo el color antes adquirido por la vergüenza desapareció e su rostro dejándolo un mas pálido de lo que era antes. Con semblante contrariado tomo asiento en su trono y espero a que algo sucediera. Todos notaron aquella extraña reacción de la joven Tepes, nadie dijo nada, por su simple expresión carente de emociones dedujeron que algo no andaba bien.

Dando las 3 de la madrugada aquella energía tomo fuerza y de la nada 9 rayos multicolores cayeron sobre el espacio vacio de aquella enorme sala, el ruido fue tan potente que logro despertar a las gemelas Goldsmith y sobresaltar a la joven princesa Kuran. Una bruma multicolor había aparecido después del estruendo, todos observaron como la reina Tepes se levantaba de su asiento y a vista de todos se trasformaba en su forma mas poderosa para después su cuerpo se cubierto por una túnica roja que Vera había puesto sobre sus hombros. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos con la sensación de que habían llegado poderosas presencias a la estancia, y no estaban nada equivocados. Cuando la bruma se disipo por completo fue que vieron a las herederas Yunokichi, al segundo pilar y a una pequeña niña castaña de ojos jade en brazos de esta ultima.

Y por inaguantables 60 segundos nadie dijo nada.

Disculpa no poder haber venido antes Mina, como sabrás estábamos en junta y justo después de terminar nos topamos con otro problemita. – el ambiente estaba tan pesado que la reina Tepes no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que asentir con la cabeza. Por su parte todos los presentes notaron el semblante preocupado de las herederas, quienes miraban al segundo pilar como esperando que esta se fuera a desmayar en cualquier segundo.

Disculpe la pregunta Tomoyo-sama, pero… ¿Esa pequeña de ahí es Sakura-sama? . – inquirió dudoso Tsukune. Ante tal pregunta notaron como la joven temblaba ligeramente mientras intentaba por todos los medio no soltar lagrima alguna que demostrara su agonía, lo cual fue en vano pues todos sintieron el dolor de la joven en el ambiente, y demás esta decir que las herederas dieron un paso mas cerca de la joven amatista.

Yo soy Sakura-chan, soy parte de Sakura-sama. – murmuro cohibida la pequeña castaña mientras se aferraba al cuello de la amatista, acto que causo ternura en las mujeres del lugar y una sonrisa en los labios de Tomoyo. – Tommy-chan .. no estés triste… recuerda… "Pase lo que pase… todo estará bien" . – expresó la pequeña en el oído del segundo pilar para después depositar un pequeño beso en la pálida mejilla de la misma.

¿Y bien?... – inquirió la caza recompensas de ojos como el cielo.

Nos han avisado en el departamento de relaciones que han solicitado nuestra presencia en este lugar.- secundo Shizuma.

Asi que aquí nos tienen…¿en que podemos ayudarles? . – Natsuki estaba impaciente por regresar a su laboratorio asi que debían ir al meollo del asunto lo antes posible.

Mina-san, lamentamos ser tan directas, pero… me temo que es sumamente importante regresar a la ciudad lo antes posible. – presiono Chikane para que les comunicaran de una vez lo que requerían, tenia un mal presentimiento y la joven amatista parecía al borde de entrar en shock en cualquier momento.

Comprendo. – Mina noto como las miradas de todas estaban sobre el segundo pilar y la pequeña Sakura en brazos de esta, lo que significaba que la preocupación de todas recaía en ese par. – tenemos un problema con respecto a la combinación de castas. – con un ademan de mano hizo que una de las gemelas Golsmith se acercara a ellas. – esta pequeñita de aquí tiene una toxina en la sangre que no puede ser purificada por los de nuestra especie, no es dañina para ella… pero si para todos los demás vampiros aquí presentes. – al ver que nadie decía nada prosiguió. – mis científicos mas experimentados ya trataron de remover la toxina pero les fue imposible. – comento con pesar la reina Tepes.

Lamentamos decirlo pero noso…. – y las palabras de Tomoyo fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Sakura.

¡El rosario de Moka! ¡¿Dónde esta?! . – casi grito la pequeña quien ya se removía en los brazos de Tomoyo para que esta la bajara al suelo. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso corrió a la joven peli plateada, para sorpresa de todos la tiro al suelo y rebusco por entre los bolsillos en la ropa de la vampiro en busca de dicho objeto. Aquel acto causo risa en todos los presentes, incluso en la amatista. - ¡Se ha roto! . – ante tal afirmación se logro ver a una rubia de ojos rojos sonrojarse ligeramente. – ¡Mina-chan rompió el rosario que Sakura-sama hizo para Moka-chan! . – mientras las herederas y el segundo pilar reían a costa del enorme sonrojo de la reina Tepes los demás se preguntaban como es que aquella mini versión de la castaña Kinesuki se había enterado de tal hecho.

Después de unos minutos de risa todos miraron curiosos como la pequeña tomaba asiento en la alfombra y sacaba quien sabe de donde un pequeño estuche de joyería y comenzaba a tararear una canción, pero después de un minuto se aburrió y se quedo callada mirando por la estancia a todos los presentes. Al posar su mirada en la rubia de ojos amatistas sonrió con felicidad.

Himeko-chan juega conmigo. – pidió la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Pero Sakura-chan esta arreglando el collar de Moka-san. – le respondió la aludida con una sonrisa y una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Ya me aburrí, juega conmigo. – contesto enfurruñada mientras cruzaba su bracitos.

Sakura-chan, debes arreglar el rosario de Moka-san y después jugaremos. – intercedió la amatista mientras acariciaba la majilla de la pequeña.

Yo no puedo arreglarlo. – respondió enfadada la pequeña. – quiero jugar. . – tal afirmación petrifico a la renina vampaia y a la peli plateada de ojos rojos.

¿Por qué dices que no puedes arreglarlo, Sakura-chan? . – Natsuki se había sentado detrás de la pequeña y la posaba en su regazo. Tal acto saco una sonrisa soñadora en la castaña de ojos rojos que era su prometida.

Juega conmigo Natsuki-chan. – respondió la pequeña ignorando la pregunta de la loba de cobalto.

Jugare contigo si me respondes primero la pregunta que te hice. – acaricio la cabeza de la niña, la cual medito un par de segundos antes de contestar.

Este rosario tiene sangre se Sakura-sama en el. – comento dudosa para después proseguir. – en el tiene muchos dones y uno de ellos es purificar sangre real de vampiros. – culmino sonriente.

Asi que ese rosario es la clave de la purificación, por ello querías arreglarlo desde un principio. – afirmo la joven Kuga con una sonrisa mas amplia. - ¿Y porque no puedes arreglarlo?

Necesito energía feliz en el ambiente para hacerlo bien y una gota de sangre de Tommy-chan. – respondió mirando directamente a la gran amatista.

¿Energía feliz? .- inquirieron todos con duda. El suspiro de Tomoyo fue suficiente para que todos le tomaran atención.

Risas, Sakura-chan necesita risas, por ello quiere jugar. – aclaro Tomoyo. - ¿Por qué necesitas mi sangre?

Yo no tengo sangre, yo no puedo usar mas magia que la poquita que me dejo Sakura-sama, la sangre de Tommy-chan es casi tan poderosa como la de Sakura-sama… con una gotita es suficiente. – la pequeña miro al segundo pilar casi con suplica en sus ojos, lo cual removió sentimientos en el corazón de todos. Ante tal mirada Tomoyo saco una pequeña daga de sus ropas y se pincho el dedo.

¿Dónde la pongo? . – la pequeña Sakura sonrió complacida y le extendió el rosario de Moka.

Sobre el ojo de demonio. – respondió la pequeña.

Después de haber colocado su sangre sobre el ojo del demonio Tomoyo se dedico a meditar sobre las ultimas horas. Apoyada en una pared, bajo la vigilancia del trio demoniaco, miraba a su pequeña castaña de ojos jade jugar con las demás personas en el lugar, había muchas cosas que no entendía pero la principal de todas era ¿Por qué había aparecido aquella versión infantil de su amada esposa?, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba un guía, un maestro en magia con suma urgencia, de no ser asi se volvería loca, y es en se momento en que su corazón comprendió un poco mas a su amada esposa, la castaña nunca tuvo un maestro que le instruyera sobre la magia, solo contaba con el pequeño Kero cuando apenas se iniciaba en el mundo mágico, no menospreciaba los conocimientos del guardián, pero era notable que el nivel de Sakura sobrepasaba sus propios conocimientos, comprendió cuan frustrada debió sentirse la pequeña cuando llego Li a sus vidas, tan arrogante pues el había sido instruido desde muy pequeño en las artes mágicas y por si fuera poco era un artista marcial, lo que lo ayudaba a su misión; en esos tiempos la pequeña Sakura no sabia sentir presencias y era una miedosa sin remedio alguno, con tan solo 10 años de edad tenia que arreglárselas para salir de casa y ocultar sus heridas causadas por alguna que otra carta revoltosa cuando regresaba, y el asunto empeoro cuando tuvo que cambiar las cartas con su propio poder, lo que la llevo a tal grado de cansancio que quedaba noqueada al terminar de transformar una sola carta. Su esposa había sufrido en silencio y aun asi siempre conservaba su sonrisa. Ahora comprendía un poco mas a su amada, y con ese pequeño paso hacia su sincronización perfecta cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Dentro de su mente logro ver una sala completamente oscuras, camino por la estancia hasta toparse con un sillón de una pieza y tomo asiento en el, esperando pacientemente a que su cuerpo despertara para salir de ese lugar, pronto una figura tomo asiento justo delante de donde ella se sentó.

"_Me alegra que por fin nos conozcamos, Tomoyo ". – _aquella voy le era tan familiar y desconocida a la vez.

_¿Quién eres?_- inquirió tranquila la amatista.

"_¿No lo adivinas?"_ – su interlocutora soltó una risita musical.

_Es imposible… ¡Akime Him!_

"_Así es, dejemos esta conversación para después, tengo algo que comunicarte y es de suma importancia que lo sepas. Existen 5 formas conosidas de liberar a los fénix, el primero es __**El amor en su forma mas pura**__… tu amor hacia tu esposa esta alcanzando niveles muy semejantes a los de tu pareja, no me mal entiendas, se que amas a Sakura-sama, pero ella a sacrificado cuerpo y alma para que no conocieras las demás formas de liberar a los fénix, ya sabrás luego porque… el segundo es __**La Ira descontrolada**__… el tercero es __**El Odio profundo**__, el cual va ligado a la ira… el cuarto __**La Soberbia extrema, **__ en el cual déjame decirte estuviste a punto de caer… el quinto es __**El Homicidio… del ser amado.**__ Espero ahora entiendas que tu esposa hizo todo lo que viste en la cámara secreta para resguardarlas de los 4 métodos restantes… se a sellado en cuerpo para imposibilitarles experimentar tales sentimientos y yo la respeto por ello, se que kuga esta creando su propia forma de liberarnos, lo cual agradezco "_

_Yo no se que decir_

"_No digas nada, estas a punto de despertar asi que solo diré una ultima cosa mas… __**Nada es gratis en la vida**__… es la ley del universo, los actos de Sakura tienen consecuencias, espero sepan lidiar con cada una de ellas… __**Las pruebas físicas y mágicas cesaran para los pródigos y empezaran una batalla por encontrarse a si mismos, mientras los mas fuertes duermen los guardianes del corazón de los lideres deberán sobrellevar el peso del alma de su ser amado…. ¿Estarás lista a tiempo para dicha carga?**__ "_

Habían pasado cerca de 3 horas desde que ella había caído desmayada, por lo que le habían dicho sus hermanas herederas nada fuera de lo común a un desmayo por cansancio había sido diagnosticado por la joven kuga y los médicos del Bund, aunque claro la doctora de cobalto lo atribuía mas al cansancio emocional que todas habían vivido hacia solo un par de horas. Media hora antes de que la amatista despertara la pequeña Sakura por fin había reparado el collar de Moka, la cual dio ademan de tomarlo pero la pequeña castaña le negó dicho objeto argumentando que lo necesitaba. Fue asi como se acerco a la pequeña Diva y le coloco el collar, esta por su parte en cuanto le fue colocado el rosario corrió con la misma suerte que Tomoyo y cayo al suelo desmayada, ante la inquietud de sus familiares la pequeña castaña les comento que despertaría en un par de horas y podrían proceder con la unión de castas.

* * *

_**Coliseo Yunokichi; Cámara Secreta, 4:00 AM **__(como aclaración… aunk creo no es necesaria… esto sucede al mismo tiempo en que las chicas están en el bund)_

La estancia era bañada por una completa oscuridad. Nada había sido movido de su lugar después de que las herederas y el segundo pilar abandonaran la sala completamente aturdidas. Aun podía sentirse magia y sangre en el ambiente, sangre de un Kinesuki, sabían que habían llegado demasiado tarde. Leves pasos se escucharon con eco por la gran estancia, pasos que iban aumentando con forme las personas iban llegando y caminaban a oscuras detrás de la primera, la cual detuvo sus pasos. De la nada, pequeños destellos de luz fueron apareciendo alrededor, iluminando la oscuridad y dejado ver a los presentes, todos mirando hacia el mimo lugar, el primer pilar principal de diamante, el pilar de Kinesuki Sakura.

Ahí frente a los pilares se encontraban los antiguos, completamente mudas ante lo mostrado en esa sala, y es que jamás habían pensado en que algo así sucedería, sobre todo considerando que los antiguos a manera de protección habían creado un vinculo entre su actual dimensión y ese lugar en especifico. El como la pequeña hermana del antiguo primer pilar Kinesuki Asakura había sellado su vinculo era un completo misterio. Destrozadas por dentro vieron como el antiguo primero caía de rodillas al suelo y oraba por el bienestar de su hermana. Pronto lo demás antiguos hicieron lo mismo que el primero y así pasaron alrededor de una hora rezando por la mas pequeña de los Kinesuki.

¿Que es lo que haremos Asakura? . – pregunto su esposa.

Sakura se tomo tantas molestias para que no nos enteráramos…. Me temo que no podemos hacer nada. – murmuro viendo aun el cuerpo de su hermana menor. – vine porque necesitaba verlo, mas no creí fuera tan grabe, fui una ilusa al creer que estaba lista, le cedí el trono sabiendo que las demás no podrían ayudarla, crei que estaría bien, fui muy egoísta.

Mil años es mucho tiempo Asakura, necesitabas descansar, trabajaste casi sin descanso durante cientos de años. – trato de animarla Saeko.

No somos seres perfectos one-san, un error es normal. – secundo Kaon.

Quizá no podamos sacarla de su letargo.. pero podemos ayudar a las demás con su dolor. – comento Hime-Miko. –desconocemos los efectos de los sellos auto impuestos y las consecuencias de estos pero podemos ayudar a nuestras demás hermanas para que la carga no sea tan pesada para ellas.

Con la guerra a punto de estallar necesitaran toda la ayuda que podamos brindarles. – expresó Shizu con sorna.

Asakura one-san, por favor, debemos hacer algo para ayudar en lo que podamos. – expuso kiyohime con voz firme.

¿Cuándo pasaron de tratar de animarme a tratar de inmiscuirnos en la guerra?. – pregunto sarcástica el primer antiguo con una sonrisa cansada. Ante la pregunta expuesta todas se quedaron calladas. Y la risa de Asakura se escucho por todo el logar. – bueno si insisten tanto, esta bien. – dejo de lado su sonrisa y se puso seria. – Hime-Miko, Kaon, a despertar a las alumnas, que se ponga a entrenar ya mismo bajo la tutela de sus profesoras; Ellis, Nadia, vallan a los laboratorios y despierten a las científicas, tienen que preparar pisones revitalizantes para 5 legiones enteras para 3 dias o mas; Shizu, Aoi, a por las generales, necesito saber los planes de mi hermana lo antes posible; Saeko, Kiyohime, despierten a toda la ciudad, estamos bajo alerta amarilla, que las Yunokichi de elite que no importan clases se reúnan en el coliseo junto con todas las ciudadanas que tengan un rango suprior al 5to nivel; Tomoyo, mi amor ve al hospital, encuentra a Yukito, Touya y Nakuru, juntos agranden el hospital, tengo la sensación de que habrá heridos. Yo reuniré a las chicas de consejo estudiantil y al consejo de hechiceras, necesitamos poner escudos en las casas de los ciudadanos de Tomoeda e incrementar la barrera anti hechiceros, necesito verificar que clanes del mundo mágico no perteneciente a hechiceros están aliados en nuestra contra. Andando que el tiempo es oro.

Diciendo lo ultimo todas sus hermanas y su esposa desaparecieron en un remolino de viento multicolor, la ultima n irse fue la castaña Kinesuki mayor, quien estando a solas finalmente sollozo unos segundos.

Para cuando las pequeñas herederas regresen tendremos todo listo, descansa hasta que el ultimo sello de tu espalda sea removido, porque estoy segura no contemplaste el hecho de que mis sellos al romperse anulan la mayoría de los tuyos, mi pequeña hermana, tienes mucho que aprender.

Y diciendo esto ultimo desapareció del lugar, yéndose sin contemplar el hecho de que el cuerpo de su hermana menor se removía en los adentros del pilar de diamante.

* * *

**Bund vampirico, 8:35 AM**

La pequeña Diva acababa de despertar y tan pronto lo hiso se procedió a mesclar las castas tal como la pequeña Sakura les había indicado, no fue nada relativamente excepcional, solo mesclaron toda la sangre en un recipiente de cristal y procedieron a repartirla equitativamente entre todos los vampiros sangre pura. Ni una sola gota fue desperdiciada, toda la sangre fue bebida y los restos que quedaban en las copas y el recipiente fueron incinerados a instante. Un segundo después se haberse desasido de los restos de su ritual, todos comenzaron a sentirse extraños, hormigueos por todo el cuerpo y pequeños mareos que eran soportados fácilmente, nada fuera de lo ordinario para un humano. Todos bebieron aquel elixir, incluso Haji y Tsukune, este ultimo ante la sorpresa de todos cambio de apariencia asemejándolo a la de su amada compañera, un Shinzo, pero mas sorprendente fue ver a todos convertirse lentamente en un estereotipo muy similar a la joven Akashiya, fue muy gracioso para las herederas e incluso para Vera y Akira observar como todos parecían de la misma familia, aunque eso solo duro un par de minutos pues poco a poco regresaron sus apariencias anteriores. La diversión se corto de tajo cuando la pequeña Sakura anuncio su despedida.

Fue divertido pasar unos momentos con todos ustedes, mi misión a sido cumplida, debo regresar a mi escondite, gracias por todo.

Dicho esto nadie puedo evitar que la niña s trasformara en un lucerito que al segundo se introdujo en el colgante de Tomoyo. Faltando unos minutos para las 9 AM se introdujeron estrepitosamente un pequeño grupo de BeoWulf seguidos por un extrañamente alarmado Wolf (Wolfgang Kaburagi, padre de Akira), quien al localizar con la vista a su princesa se noto un poco mas tranquilo.

Siento interrumpiros princesa, hemos recibido la alarma de que los clanes en contra de las Yunokichi al no recibir su apoyo han decidido vengarse en su contra. – comento tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo. – también nos hemos enterado de que… - poso su mirada detenidamente en cada uno de los presentes deteniéndose en las herederas y la segundo al mando. – Mi señora Hechicera regrese a casa, a las 9 en punto de la mañana de hoy su tierra será atacada.

La cara de horror de todos no se hizo esperar, faltaban menos de 5 minutos para ello y ni unos solo de los presentes había descansado en mas de 24 horas. Un segundo después las Yunokichi desaparecieron en el aire.

Wolf, dame detalles, que todos se preparen inmediatamente, pelearemos a favor nuestras aliadas Yunokichi. Denles algunos trajes de batalla a mis invitados, las gemelas no irán. – sentencio Mina mirando detenidamente al par de niñas que comprendiendo el riesgo se fueron a jugar con los amigos sin colmillos de la princesa. Todos iban caminado de prisa siguiendo a la princesa quien seguía escuchando los detalles que Wolf le decía.

Se confirmo el ataque para el dia de hoy a las 9 en punto de la mañana, posees bajo su mando 5 legiones de un rango superior al 3ro y 5to nivel en poder, aparentemente solo atacaran hoy hechiceros occidentales, lo curioso de ellos es que las tropas las lideran Wang y Li, creemos que es un ataque doble y que las legiones de Wang y Li son lideradas por alguien mas, no se a confirmado la presencia de los Youkai, pero los informes de espionaje indican que Hieran Li acudió a una junta con ellos hace no mas de 48 horas, también nos indican que una legión se esconde en las montañas y que durante estos días trasportaban prisioneros, pero según lo entendido no era hechiceros ni familiares de las Yunokichi, cabe decir que dichos prisioneros estaban dormidos, todos y cada unos de ellos, y hubo 2 que trasportaron con 5 cadenas de zafiro negro. – termino el informe con un semblante sumamente serio.

Zafiro negro…. Los Dragones Black.

* * *

**Cuidad de Tomoeda; 8:58 AM**

No podían ir a la ciudad escondida, eso era seguro, en cuanto las Yunokichi sintieran el temblor del escudo siendo profanado acudirían en menos de un segundo a pelear a su lado, pero mientras eso pudiera evitase ellas harían todo cando pudieran para que no hubiera bajas de su gente. Tomoyo lo sabia perfectamente, ella 9 no lo lograrían con el cuerpo y la mente agotados, pero al menos los reprendían lo suficiente como para que la elite llegara y resguardaran a los ciudadanos comunes. Apenas abrieron los ojos sintieron sus corazones detenerse del impacto…

* * *

K feo año me a tocado, me disculpo con ustedes pues la culpa no es suya. Espero disfrutaran el capitulo.

me he estado planteando la idea de abrir una pagina en facebook dedicada a esta mini saga... k por cierto si gustan pueden encontrarme como Sakura kinesuki Black. Ya en el siguiente capitulo sera el primer ataque, predigo solo dure 3 dias, culminando con una batalla entre Shisen Li y Haniu Kin, ¿alguien se a preguntado k pasara despues entre Haniu kin y Sakura? obvio yo si se xD solo kiero saber k piensan... dejenme un laaaaargo comentario... amo sus comentarios... lamento no conestar sus preguntas, es parte del misterio, por otro lado... hubo alguien k me pedia protagonismo a Meiling... dejame decirte que espero te guste la sorpresa ya casi reveada (solo si pones atencion a lo k lees) que tengo preparada, aunque la idea no era originalmente mia sino de Black (si, aun me acuerdo de ti), no hay mucho k comentar, solo k sigo soltera jajajja xD pronto seran los XV de mi hermana...hummmm k mas... creo es todo, cuidense y no leemos pronto, besos.

**proximo capitulo: Los dias negros**


	15. Chapter 15

**:::Los días negros:::**

_**Lugar desconocido**__**, **__**Hora desconocida.**_

Oscuridad, una densa oscuridad bañada de alguna esencia desconocida, una esencia que se asemejaba a la suya y a la vez tan distinta de todo lo que conocía de su pequeño mundo, pequeño mundo al que pertenecía desde hacía ya algunos años, tiempo en el cual su cuerpo era retenido en aquella densa oscuridad. Los años habían pasado tortuosamente y es apenas hacia solo un minuto que sentía una presencia en aquella oscuridad aparte de la suya. El tiempo, el silencio y la negrura de aquel lugar se volvieron su tortura diaria, tortura que era alimentada por sus ya gastados recuerdos, los cuales ahora eran tan borrosos y confusos al grado de casi sumirse en la locura, había olvidado casi todo de su vida antes de aquella oscuridad, incluso su propio nombre.

Su cuerpo era inmovilizado por cadenas que le rodeaban completamente, estaba entumido por la posición en la que obligatoriamente tenía que mantenerse por las mismas, con considerables heridas que habían aparecido alrededor de las cadenas con forme la fricción de su cuerpo con cada movimiento que intento realizar con los años; había vivido así por dios sabe cuánto tiempo, el tiempo le era incalculable, pero no por ello significara que no sintiera el infierno del mismo pasar sin que pudiese hacer nada para liberarse.

Desconocía el lugar en donde estaba, tanto la ubicación como a sus captores, de su vida e imagen no tenía idea de que fuera, no sabía nada, había irremediablemente olvidado todo, y eso es lo que más le pesaba.

Habían sido quizá siglos de soledad absoluta, viviendo casi en hambruna y sequia por los carentes alimentos que sus captores le otorgaban, con un enorme pesar desconocido aglomerándose en su pecho con el paso de los segundos e intensificándose con aquellos recuerdos perdidos y la incertidumbre de ni si quiera recordar su nombre. Si, habían pasado años y es apenas hacia solo un minuto que sintió la presencia de alguien más en su estancia, su celda, su prisión, su infierno.

Los pasos se escuchaban casi silenciosos, como si de una bailarina de ballet se tratara el ser que le hacía compañía en ese instante. Dejo de escuchar el sonido de los pasos justo enfrente de sí. Pudo sentir la mirada de aquel ser desconocido analizándole, estudiando en la obscuridad cada unos de sus aspectos.

De repente solo escucho un leve siseo, como una leve risa contenida en la garganta que luchaba por manifestarse en el ambiente. Le hubiera encantado saludar a su "invitado" pero las cadenas no solo aprisionaban su cuerpo, sino también su voz. Con apenas pudiendo aspirar el oxigeno suficiente para vivir le era imposible hablar.

Y así como aquella presencia llego, se fue. Sumiéndole en la soledad nuevamente.

* * *

_**Dimensión del vacío. Horas antes del ataque a Tomoeda. **_

Ni una decía una sola palabra. Ambas se encontraban dándose la espalda. La fénix con semblante entre preocupado y furioso mientras que la castaña solo miraba inexpresiva los espejos, como analizando algo. La tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable. Hacia solo un par de horas atrás que la castaña había despertado y tan pronto lo hizo la fénix trato de persuadirla para que dejara aquella desquiciante situación y regresara a lado de su esposa, por mucho que le pesara aquello ultimo. Sakura por su parte estuvo a punto de tomarle la palabra a la fénix pero reaccionando en el último segundo frunció el ceño, se levanto del sillón de tres plazas en el que estaba recostada y retomo sus deberes enfrente de los espejos dimensionales, ignorando completamente los gritos de reproche de la fénix.

Haniu Kin lo sentía, podía sentir el fluir de sus poderes desparramándose por el sistema de la castaña tal cual veneno, pero en esta ocasión era diferente a las otras veces. Antes, cuando iniciaban a mesclar sus poderes, el aflubio de poderes era el mismo, rojo y rosa, colores similares diferenciados solo por intensidad, pero ahora, había un algo que inquietaba a la fénix, algo no andaba bien, y al parecer la castaña o lo ignoraba o pretendía ignorarlo. No estaba segura, pero es que nadie podía estar seguro de las cosas cuando de la castaña kinesuki menor se trataba, y es ahora cuando comenzaba a compadecer a la gran amatista, pero debía admitir que muy seguramente toda aquella frustración se compensaba con algo. Dejando de lado su mente pervertida retomo sus pensamientos serios nuevamente. Trataba de analizar meticulosamente cada aspecto posible que se le estuviera pasando, algo había escondido en todo aquel embrollo que le era tan difícil de encontrar que prácticamente le aterraba, nada debía escapársele durante aquella apremiante situación, nada. Se concentro en primera instancia en el "cuerpo" de la joven; noto una palidez nada propia en la chica, unas casi pronunciadas ojeras dignas de no haber dormido en por lo menos un par de meses, ocultadas obviamente por magia. Pronto reparo en los movimientos de la chica; esta no hacia mas movimientos de los necesarios, casi como queriendo evitar moverse, como si al hacerlo este le provocara algún dolor. También rememoro que momentos antes de que la ignorase los ojos de la castaña parecían turbios y opacos, pero atribuyo eso a la división de su alma entre los 5 mundos y en el que se encontraban ambas.

Quizá estaba dramatizando demasiado las cosas, posiblemente el asunto de la guerra también la traía algo nerviosa, y sin duda alguna su preocupación por la castaña le hacía pensar de más. Sin embargo y pese a sus conjeturas decidió no despegarle ni un ojo a la chica. Le ayudaría en todo cuanto pudiera, por el simple hecho de que la amaba.

La castaña por su parte meditaba seriamente la posibilidad de delegar algunas de sus cargas más pesadas, pero para ello necesitaba analizar cada posible riesgo y tener un plan de respaldo en caso de que sus planes fallaran. Estaba cien por ciento consiente que su punto de quiebre estaba muy próximo, y ello era un riesgo con la guerra y el actual estado de Shisen Li, pero necesitaba urgentemente delegar las líneas de vida más pesadas o su cuerpo y mente colapsarían, dejando como resultado un completo caos no solo en la ciudad Yunokichi, sino también en su propia dimensión. Desconocía los avances en los estudios mágicos de sus hermanas y ello le imponía un obstáculo considerable en su decisión final, pero obviamente ese obstáculo fue impuesto por ella misma y el hechizo que borraba todo rastro de tiempo trascurrido, un hechizo que sin duda trajo consigo grandes beneficios en su tiempo así como ahora grandes trabas a sus labores presentes.

Algo dentro de si no estaba del todo bien dentro de lo regular, omitiendo el hecho del malestar de su corazón por la enorme carga que le imponían sus decisiones a su alma dividía y el hecho de que sus poderes parecían querer destruirla por dentro, aquellos últimos aspectos era meramente normales en un día diario en su rutina, pero aun así presentía un "algo" escondido detrás de sus dolencias diarias, algo no andaba bien, sin embargo, no tenía la cabeza ni el tiempo necesario para averiguar dicho problema y darle fin antes de que alguien más se enterara de ello.

Ambas soltaron un suspiro resignado. La fénix creyendo que no importara cuanto ímpetu le asentara a sus suplicas muy seguramente la castaña se negaría rotundamente a darle un poco de razón a sus palabras, y la castaña aceptando el hecho de que ya no podía hacer aquello por más tiempo y reconociendo el hecho de que la fénix tenía razón.

He de reconocer que tienes razón. – Sakura se levanto de su asiento y encaro a la fénix. Dichas palabas sorprendieron a su interlocutora. Solo durante un microsegundo pudo notarse el cambio en los ojos de la castaña, de un verde esmeralda opaco a un negro profundo. – de ser sincera, estos completamente agotada, sin embargo la situación apremiante me dificulta tomar la decisión adecuada. – el entrecejo de la fénix se frunció, algo no andaba para nada bien, lo intuía por la forma de hablar de la chica, demasiado formal. – asimismo debo decir que de no actuar pronto mi cuerpo probablemente colapsara y me temo no habrá poder en el universo que revierta o enmiende los daños. – aquello ultimo lo dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

¡Te ordeno en este preciso momento te presentes ante mí con tu verdadero nombre y apariencia! – demando Haniu kin levantándose colérica de su lugar. Como respuesta solo obtuvo la estridente risa de su interlocutora.

Darckness, Sakura. – respondió después de haber parado su risa, la susodicha se inclino dando una ligera reverencia y al instante el cabello castaño paso a ser tan negro como la noche, la piel de la joven se torno mas bronceada y en cuanto levanto el rostro la fénix vislumbro los ojos ónix de aquella Sakura. – debo infórmale que después de haber escuchado mi nombre le será imposibilitado comunicarle a mi "creadora" de mi presencia.

¿Qué? . – la fénix se paralizo completamente.

Dado que ahora posee un voto de involuntario silencio no veo necesario el ocultarle esto. – asevero la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. – Mi nombre es el mismo que el de mi creadora pues naci de su corazón, más específicamente de su parte más obscura. He de admitir que resulta inverosímil el hecho de que una "persona" tan perfecta en el ámbito moral tenga maldad en su corazón, pero no me malinterprete, Haniu Kin, estoy sumamente agradecida a los sentimientos que provocaron mi nacimiento, solo expongo el hecho obvio que todo mundo tiene presente con respecto a "Sakura, la niña buena".

¡IMPOSIBLE! – grito Haniu Kin. – ¡SAKURA NO POSEE MALDAD! – y de haber podido se hubiera abalanzado en contra de aquella Sakura, pero algo le imposibilitaba moverse.

Esa es exactamente la actitud que todos tomaran en cuento hurte el poder del cuerpo de mi creadora. – sonrió complacida. – es excitante el hecho de que muy pronto tendré a mi disposición tanto poder, tanto el suyo como el de mi creadora, un poder capaz de crear o destruir universos enteros. – de la nada unos pequeños y filosos colmillos comenzaron a emerger en la dentadura de la pelinegra.

¡NADIE TE LO PERMITIRA! – bramo enfurecida. - ¡NI YO, NI LAS HEREDERAS TE LO PERMITIREMOS! ¡EL CUERPO DE SAKURA NOS PERTENECE A MI Y A …! – sus palabras fueron cortadas por un sonoro gruñido cargado de advertencia. – To...mo…yo – susurro al último con cierta aprensión en la voz. Su cuerpo sintió un terrible estremecimiento cuando noto el leve temblar del cuerpo de la joven y sintió el piso moverse cuando los ojos de esta quedaron bajo la sombra del flequillo en la frente de la pelinegra.

Ya lo veremos. – susurro casi inaudiblemente la usurpadora de la joven Kinomoto. Y así como dijo esto último el cuerpo de Sakura cayó al suelo estrepitosamente al mismo tiempo que el cabello de la misma regresaba a ser castaño.

La fénix apenas pudiéndose mover un segundo después de que la castaña tocara el suelo fue a socorrerla y a cerciorarse de que esta vez sí era SU Sakura la que estaba con ella en la estancia. Tan pronto como vislumbro el hermoso iris jade en las retinas de su pequeña, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó nuevamente en el largo sofá de tres plazas. Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando la chica por fin abrió sus ojos y se incorporo en el asiento, su semblante reflejaba desconcierto y dolor, el cual manifestó en sus sienes al posar sus manos en dichos lugares.

¿Me desmaye? – murmuro apenas audible para después soltar un suspiro. – Haniu-san, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? . – la castaña pregunto aquello con un todo casi de suplica, ante tales palabras la fénix se doblego y sencillamente asintió para después tomar asiento en la orilla del mueble a la espera de escuchar a la joven. – Me temo no tengo la suficiente energía como para ir a mi mundo y checar personalmente ciertos asuntos, y sin embargo necesito un par de datos fundamentales para aceptar tu propuesta y delegar las líneas de vida "alterna" más pesadas, ¿Podrías tomar mi cuerpo en esa dimensión y corroborar si es posible realizar tu propuesta? . – ambas sabían había un cierto riesgo en aquella última proposición. Sakura le ofrecía a la fénix el "cuerpo" que estaba en la ciudad Yunokichi y bien la fénix podría simplemente nunca regresárselo o bien esta ir a la cámara secreta del coliseo y deliberadamente romper los hechizos restringidos que mantenían todo aquel embrollo desatado, pero también ambas sabían que de realizar aquellas 2 opciones la fénix nunca tendría en su poder lo necesario para derrotar finalmente a Shisen Li así como también la sincronización de sus poderes jamás se culminaría exitosamente, algo que perjudicaba mas a la fénix que a la castaña misma.

Tramposa, sabes que lo hare y no podre salirme de tus normas o perderé toda posibilidad de realizar mi más grande deseo. – respondió finalmente Haniu Kin con una enorme mueca resignada y sumamente graciosa a los ojos de Sakura. La castaña intento por todos los medios retener la gran sonrisa de su rostro, pero le fue imposible, y como resultado ambas terminaron riéndose de la situación.

Velo por el lado positivo, y tal vez me arrepienta de esto, seguramente Tomoyo-chan estará "encantada" de verte. – comento la castaña con absoluta ironía y un atisbo de miedo en su voz.

Dado que lo pones en esos términos, acepto. – respondió la fénix, se levanto de su asiento y ofreció su mano a la castaña para ayudarle a levantarse. Cuando ambas estuvieron de pie se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, Sakura noto algo escondido en los iris de su interlocutora, pero decidió no preguntar.

Bien, solo tienes que atravesar el espejo e inmediatamente despertaras en posesión de "mi cuerpo", procura no enfadar mucho a Tomoyo-chan, recuerda que soy yo quien tiene que… - dudo un segundo, se torno colorada y le dio a la espalda a la fénix. – pensándolo bien, hazla enfadar todo lo que quieras, diviértete un poco. – sin más tomo asiento enfrente de los espejos e ignoro olímpicamente la estridente risa de la fénix, la cual se silencio en cuanto cruzo el espejo.

* * *

_**Campos de entrenamiento de la Institución Yunokichi, 6:12 Am **_

El silencio era perturbado por el resonar de las armas que se encontraban a manos de las estudiantes Yunokichi, el eco lejano de los estallidos provocados por la implosión de los hechizo lanzados por la estudiantes de elite era de tal magnitud que las ciudadanas preferían mantenerse lo más alejadas posibles de los campos de entrenamiento. Las estudiantes de elite por seguridad para las menos expertas, y a petición del consejo de hechiceras y el consejo estudiantil, fueron a entrenar en las afueras del bosque mágico, en cercanía de la gran mansión del cerezo.

El cielo sobre la institución y el bosque estaba completamente cubierto de polvo y residuos de magia, el suelo era constantemente plagado de pequeños y casi imperceptibles temblores, ocasionados obviamente por la colisión de poderes de las generales Yunokichi y sus estudiantes, quienes sin duda estaban ya en un nivel considerable como para ser nombradas Yunokichi de Elite.

Las estudiantes constantemente ingerían pociones revitalizantes que les regresaban cada gota de magia y fuerza que los arduos entrenamientos les drenaban. Todas tenían indescifrables expresiones en sus rostros. La mayoría de vez en cuando en sus 5 segundos de respiro volteaban a ver a sus entrenadoras, quienes estaban en compañía de los profesores Kinomoto, padres de su amada y adorada Sakura-sama, para después esbozar una sonrisa y seguir con su entrenamiento, sin duda alguna, cada una de ellas hubiera armado todo un alboroto por haber sido literalmente obligadas a levantarse hacia solo un par de horas atrás, pero al ver a todas las profesoras de la institución, al consejo estudiantil, al joven consejo de hechiceras, los profesores Kinomoto y las mismísimas generales Yunokichi, todos reunidos en el auditorio ataviados con aquellos maravillosos trajes de batalla literalmente se quedaron sin habla, y por si fuera poco ninguna logro objetar nada por el simple hecho de que aquellos trajes eran sencillamente sensacionales y porque obviamente les otorgaron unos muy similares a todas.

Ni una logro disimular su interés por un grupo de nuevas estudiantes, quienes ataviadas tan solo con el simple uniforme escolar les observaban desde las orillas de los campos de entrenamiento. Eran un total de 8 jovencitas no mayores a los 14 años de largas cabelleras de distintas tonalidades de plateado y 6 de ellas con ojos tan azules como los de la mismísima princesa Himemiya mientras las restantes, y aparentemente las líderes, poseían un iris de un verde seco sumamente profundo y atrayente; como si todas ellas fuesen parientes de la madre de su adorada Sakura-sama, lo cual les daba incluso más anhelo por acercárseles.

Estas nuevas chicas no eran más que los antiguos pilares, quienes en pro de mantener a sus hermanas fuera de todo aquello el mayor tiempo posible decidieron que era mejor camuflarse ante aquel considerable grupo de Fangirl`s que sin duda se lanzarían a devorarlas de tener su verdadera apariencia. Todas presenciaban los casi imperceptibles avances de las estudiantes, avances que sin duda eran mayores sin la restricción de los hechizos temporales de la gemela Kinesuki menor; consideraban que muy probablemente todas aquellas chicas oscilaban entre el 5to y el 7mo nivel en magia pero sus poderes y conocimientos eran retenidos en algún lugar de su subconsciente por los efectos de, obviamente, el hechizo temporal restringido de Kinesuki Sakura.

Todos los ahí presentes habían notado que la gemela Kinesuki mayor, para los que conocían su verdadera identidad, había posado su mirada en cierta pelinegra pariente de la alumna mas detestada por todas las Yunokichi, y esta a su vez sentía la penetrante mirada inquisidora de la joven peli plateada de ojos verdes que tenía el aura de la cabecilla del grupo por encima de su compañera y aparente gemela. En cuanto la segunda al mando noto el interés de su amada por dicha jovencita fue inevitable sentir la punzada de celos, e irremediablemente su aura asesina salió a flote, incomodando a sus hermanas y haciendo que retrocedieran un paso para resguardar su integridad física.

¿Hay algo interesante Asa-ku-ra-chan?. – susurro la ex-segundo pilar al oído de su amada con cierto tono posesivo al silabear el nombre de su esposa mientras que le abrazaba por detrás.

De ser sincera… - la castaña entrecerró sus ojos y prolifero un leve suspiro. – Si . – respondió la susodicha sin despegar la mirada de la joven pelinegra. Acto que interiormente enfureció a su esposa e hiso palidecer a sus hermanas, quienes ya estaban por lo menos 3 pasos más alejadas de las involucradas. - necesito saber algo antes de sacar conclusiones. – murmuro para sí misma pese a que sus compañeras le escucharon plenamente. Con una mirada llamo la atención de las generales Yunokichi, quienes en el acto, y pese al asombro de todas las estudiantes, acudieron a su llamado.

Estamos a sus órdenes Kinesuki-sama. – dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo sin inclinarse pues aun había alumnas que les prestaban atención.

Díganme quien es esa chica pelinegra de ahí. – le señalo con la mirada y las generales se miraron entre sí completamente desconcertadas.

Li Meiling, prima de Li Saya, sobrina de Li Hieran y Li Hien. – respondió finalmente Kaoru. Ante tal respuesta la ex –primer pilar bajo un poco la cabeza con semblante pensativo.

No tiene la esencia de los Li, ¿Quiénes son sus padres? – algo comenzaba a descolocarle en cierta medida. Tenía un raro presentimiento.

Se desconoce, Kinesuki-sama. – secundo Ushio . – los datos de los Li no fueron plenamente llenados en la hoja de inscripción. – comento con cierto pesar. – cuando no dimos cuenta de ello Sakura-sama nos ordeno no comentarlo con nadie. – aquellas palabras no hacían mas que inquietar mas a la gemela Kinesuki mayor.

Hemos acatado esa orden desde entonces, pero nos fue imposible ignorar que ambas primas tienen una esencia extraña. – Sumika saco un lápiz de cristal y comenzó a escribir lo que aparentemente era una contraseña en el aire. Un segundo después apareció una pantalla de cristal donde iban pasando un sinfín de imágenes capturadas de Li Saya. – La de Cabellera azabache pese a su mal comportamiento tiene un potencial escondido para la magia obscura, su aura está cargada de resentimiento hacia, aparentemente, todo lo relacionado con las Yunokichi, pero por sobre todo por Daidouji-sama. Se le ha sorprendido en lugares y con artefactos poco confiables con intenciones nada concretas, pero hemos logrado averiguar que dichos actos eran realizados en pro de separar a los actuales primer y segundo pilar, o en dado caso, de dañar al segundo. – dio otro suspiro resignado. – afortunadamente el 98% de sus trucos fueron anulados en el acto por el escuadrón de vigilancia que le fue impuesto bajo las ordenes de Daidouji-sama desde su llegada.

¿Y qué sucede con el otro 2%? . – pregunto Amatista con enojo apenas retenido en su garganta y temblando ligeramente de rabia.

Curiosamente el 2% de sus fechorías en contra de Daidouji-sama no funcionan y terminan yendo en su contra. – el trió sonrió para después mostrarle a la pareja unas cuantas imágenes de la azabache, donde esta se encontraba en medio de una explosión por infusiones mal hechas, siendo perseguida por un innumerable de insectos, siendo masacrada por balas de pintura o siendo perseguida por un considerable grupo de fangirls con claras intenciones de golpearle.

Si todo indica que la chica es un gusano en los cerezos ¿Por qué sigue aquí? . – espeto con fastidio la ex–segundo pilar. Ante tal pregunta las generales sonrieron con malicia.

Sakura-sama considero y acepto "Un Juicio Global" . – Sumika comento con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que compartían sus compañeras. Por su parte sus interlocutoras pasaron de la impresión a la risa.

Siguiendo con el tema… - Ushio arrebato la pantalla de cristal e introdujo su contraseña para mostrar los datos de la cica Li restante. – Li Meiling, alumna modelo de su clase, a un paso de ser asignada, sin ella saberlo, al escuadrón de posibles Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento, con un total de 87 batallas demostrativas ganadas, tiene un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de artículos mágicos de esta misma ciudad, sin ningún cargo en su contra. Tiende a no poder aprender al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras, en algunas ocasiones tiene problemas en dominar la magia y le cuesta mucho trabajo recordar los hechizos. – Ushio tenía una pequeña sonrisa de admiración hacia la pantalla.

¿Y pese a ello es primera en su clase? . – pregunto incrédula Asakura.

Así es. – la sonrisa de Ushio fue contagiada a su compañeras. – tras salir de clases le pide consejo a su profesora, va a la biblioteca, poco después a su empleo y saliendo va directo a los campos de entrenamiento para finalmente llegar a su habitación pasada la hora regular de dormir. Tenemos sabido que antes de entrar a la institución Yunokichi ella carecía de poderes mágicos. Aparentemente el que se le otorgara un poco de magia fue el hincapié para que ella decidiera demostrar que sería la mejor de su Clan. Tiene el espíritu de una alumna de elite. Su esencia no es la de los arrogantes, prepotentes y ególatras Li, por lo que hemos considerado que quizá la chica es adoptada puesto se desconoce el paradero de sus padres y el hecho de que sus rasgos, tato físicos como morales, no son similares a los de los Li.

Aunque su esencia no sea Li sigue teniendo un aura de dragón, similar pero a la vez diferente de Shisen Li. – murmuro pensativa Asakura. - ¿Pasa mucho tiempo con su prima Saya?

En lo absoluto Kinesuki-sama. – negó Kaoru. – son como el agua y el aceite. Saya-kun ha intentado en innumerables ocasiones llevar a su prima al lado obscuro pero Meiling-san se niega rotundamente argumentando que ella no es tan tonta para desperdiciar la oportunidad que Sakura-sama le ha otorgado.

Les agradezco la información, pueden retirarse. – acto seguido se encamino hacia la mansión del cerezo completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Las generales simplemente asintieron y se retiraron a sus lugares para seguir observando a las estudiantes. El antiguo pilar hizo ademan de seguir a su esposa, pero sabía que esta necesitaba tiempo a solas para reflexionar lo sucedido por lo que se quedo con sus demás hermanas mientras su esposa caminaba. Los celos del antiguo pilar habían desaparecido tan pronto escucho a las generales y el tono dudoso de su esposa, sin duda alguna había un misterio que resolver, y Kinesuki Asakura amaba los misterios.

Asakura camino por el bosque sin percatarse de nada, sumida en sus pensamientos, analizando cada palabra que había escuchado unos momentos atrás, para cuando se dio cuenta faltaba poco para que dieran las 9 de la mañana. No fue hasta entonces que un terrible mal presentimiento, que mas bien era premonición, la ataco por completo. No dudo ni un segundo antes de mandara a las generales a iniciar el plan de defensa y ataque en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Apenas iba a reagruparse con sus hermanas cuando sintió un leve golpe en la nuca, como si alguien estuviera tratando de llamarle la atención, tan pronto como volteo se percato de que no estaba nadie y sin embargo volvo a sentir dicho golpe y logro escuchar una ligera risa a sus espaldas. Nuevamente volteo para no encontrar a nadie. Y de nueva cuenta otro golpe fue atestado en su nuca y acompañado por una risa mucho más estridente. Volteo por última vez y al ver quien le estaba gastando esa broma palideció tanto como una hoja de papel.

Aun no sé si agradecer o reprochar el hechizo de 5 sellos que le pusiste. – susurro la bromista con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. – por lo mientras solo diré.. es un gusto volver a verte Asa-chan.

…. – silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Asakura solo pudo delinear cada detalle de su interlocutora, casi como no creyendo que realmente estuviera esa persona delante suyo.

Debo decir que con esa apariencia te pareces mucho más a Nadeko-san, por cierto ¿Cómo esta? . – sin más comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por la peli plateada. Nadie dijo nada por un eterno minuto.

¿A caso…? – ignorando completamente la pregunta de su interlocutora trato de preguntar algo mas sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su interlocutora.

No, aun no, pero falta poco. – respondió esta con un semblante preocupado en su rostro. Aspecto que desconcertó a su compañera.

¿No debería estar usted feliz por ello?. – inquirió incrédula mientras su cuerpo regresaba a su verdadera forma y apariencia.

Han sucedido cosas en tu ausencia que me es imposible revelar y sin embargo son de tal magnitud que incluso han llegado a preocuparme. – respondió su interlocutora.

Haniu-san, ¿Debo preocuparme por el bienestar de mi hermana menor? . – inquirió la joven mujer, quien ya portaba su real figura y un sencillo traje de batalla.

Me decepcionaría que no lo hicieras, pero no es algo que podrías resolver tu, yo o cualquiera de la familia "Real"; esta será, aparentemente, la prueba de Fé para Daidouji Tomoyo. – soltó un suspiro al viento con mirada melancólica.

Entiendo. – susurro Asakura mientras ambas seguían un sendero hacia la entrada principal de la ciudad. – ya que aparentemente sus labios están sellados con respecto a ese asunto, debo preguntar algo mas, ¿Cómo es que poseyó el "cuerpo" de mi hermana? – pregunto recalcando una palabra más que las otras.

Así que ya lo saben. – soltó otro suspiro al viento. - ¿Todas vieron los pilares del coliseo? . – como respuesta solo obtuvo un doloroso asentimiento por parte de Asakura. – Ya veo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta… la misma Sakura-chan me lo permitió, aunque claro, con restricciones de alto nivel. – refunfuño a lo último, haciendo que Asakura sonriera un poco.

¿Los motivos también son secretos? – inquirió rogando por qué no fuera así.

Claro que no. – y de nuevo la tensión se sintió en el ambiente. – Sakura-chan está cansada y necesita deliberadamente deslindarse de las cargas más pesadas, me ha mandado a este lugar para verificar si las candidatas están en un nivel óptimo para que ella por fin obtenga algo de tranquilidad. – respondió con soltura y una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro, la cual descoloco a su interlocutora.

Resumiéndolo, viene a checar el nivel de magia de las herederas para darle luz verde a Sakura-chan de que les otorgue el total control de sus vidas alternas. – se detuvo un segundo, miro detenidamente a la fénix y supo que algo se le pasaba por alto. - ¿Qué gana usted con esto?

Puedo hacer enfadar a Tomoyo-chan tanto como me apetezca. – y sin mas soltó la carcajada de solo recordar el rostro enrojecido de la castaña menor, acto que desconcertó a la hermana mayor de esta.

¿Por qué razón Sakura-chan le permitiría eso? – ante el cuestionamiento de la castaña la fénix paro de reír por un segundo, miro curiosamente a su interlocutora y de nueva cuenta estallo en risas. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Asa-chan, pregúntaselo a tu esposa. – comenzó a flotar un poco con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. – Ustedes los Kinesuki son demasiado Cute´s para su propio bien, bueno, me voy, estaré observando, procura que todo salga bien. Y por favor deja de tratarme con tanto respeto, de alguna forma soy parte de la conciencia de tu hermana menor – le giño un ojo y sin mas desapareció en la nada dejando a una muy confusa castaña.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la entrada principal de la ciudad Yunokichi. Apenas faltaban 5 minutos para que el ataque a la ciudad comenzara. Sabia sus hermanas estaban ya en sus respectivos puestos y su esposa seguramente le estaría esperando en su puesto. Con un chasquido de dedos procedió a cambiar la tonalidad de su cabello y ojos, aun debía permanecer en secreto la identidad de la actual líder del clan, al menos hasta que Saya Li fuese juzgada.

* * *

_**Ciudad de Tomoeda, 8:55 Am**_

Asakura y Amatista se encargarían de mantener a salvo la entrada principal del otro lado del portal, protegerían el templo Tsukimine. Shizu, Kaon y Kiyohime, se encargarían de dar instrucciones desde los cuarteles generales para asegurar ni una sola baja en las filas de las Yunokichi´s, aquel trió era un equipo estratega tan esplendido que la mismísima Asakura podría simplemente descansar en alguna parte del templo sin que ni un solo enemigo se acercase a su posición. Nadia y Ellis se encargarían de cualquier ataque en el punto ciego del escudo que protegía la ciudad mientras Hime-Miko y Aoi protegían la entrada alternativa a la ciudad escondida. Mientras todas resguardaban sus posiciones se encargarían de liderar a las Yunokichi de su sector correspondiente.

Las estudiantes habían aprobado exitosamente el curso intensivo y podrían defender a sus respectivas familias e incluso a sus vecinos y amigos. Por cuestiones de seguridad los ciudadanos habían sido trasportados a una realidad alterna presos en su propias mentes, no había absolutamente un solo ser humano que permaneciera despierto fuera de su habitación, para ellos el día había iniciado como un sueño y así seguiría hasta que la guerra terminara. Las estudiantes permanecerían esparcidas en las calles de Tomoeda manteniéndose alerta por si algún intruso se vislumbraba en las cercanías de su territorio y atentas a las instrucciones que sus líderes de escuadrón les dictaban. Todas las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento eran líderes de aquellos escuadrones de estudiantes normales y a su vez recibían instrucciones de los cuarteles generales o de la mismísima Asakura, todo dependía del lugar en donde las habían asignado.

Por su parte, las Yunokichi de elite resguardaban el cielo. Todas alertas por si algún dragón asechaba la zona aérea. Nada era tan difícil de derrotar y hacer caer como un dragón, por ello esperaban no necesitar más de las Yunokichi que tenían disponibles, aun así previniendo cualquier calamidad absolutamente todas estaban armadas hasta los dientes con armas de peso ligero pero de alta potencia.

Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon, Touya y las generales Yunokichi crearon un escudo anti espíritus al rededor de la ciudad entera, era la ultima defensa que la mismísima Asakura les había implorado poner, obviamente por su aversión a estos, temor que aparentemente compartía con su hermana menor.

Era obvio que casi todos los puntos estaban cubiertos, todos menos uno, los demonios Youkai. En cuanto Asakura noto esto pregunto a las generales el porqué no había sido informada de esto, a lo cual estas respondieron que antes de que ella llegara su hermana cubrió dicho punto con un pacto y alianza con los clanes Vampaia, cosa que provoco un terrible escalofrió al cuerpo de Asakura. Si, ella no confiaba en los Vampiros, pero quien podía culparla cuando hace medio milenio atrás trataron de succionar su sangre; claro que no lograron tocarle, pero el miedo seguía presente. La Familia Kinesuki reconocía, que pese a ser dioses tenían defectos y cada uno de ellos poseía miedos, ilógicos por su posición de dioses, pero al fin y al cabo, miedos, como cualquier humano.

Todas las Yunokichi se encontraban flotando desde su respectivo puesto cuando de la nada aparecieron 9 siluetas en el cielo, simplemente materializándose, siendo reconocidas en el acto como Yunokichi, pues nadie quien no fuera de su clan podía hacer tan cosa. Todas les reconocieron. Asakura camuflajeada se les acercó dejando a su amada esposa en el puesto que vigilaban, necesitaba hablar con ellas, aunque fuera tan solo por unos segundos, pero en cuanto las vio no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, todas estaban en shock, con un reflejo de pánico y dolor en sus ojos, sentimiento que era compartido por los antiguos pilares, y es así como los antiguos y las herederas comprendieron que ambas generaciones habían visto el sacrificio de la más joven de las Kinesuki. Ambas generaciones conocían el precio que voluntariamente había pagado la actual líder del clan, Kinesuki Sakura.

Si no es mucho pedir, les pido que coordinen a los Vampaia, por el momento, me temo, yo no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para verles, Tomoyo-san, te dejo el liderato de ese sector a ti. Tu equipo estará conformado por tus hermanas. – literalmente les ordeno la gemela de Sakura.

Nadie dijo nada, solo asintieron. Natsuki convoco sus armaduras y procedieron a ir a las afueras de Tomoeda en el cuadrante 5to, en los límites de el escudo anti espíritus y el escudo que la mismísima Sakura mantenía en la ciudad para mantenerla oculta. Es ahí donde recibieron la llamada de la princesa Tepes pidiendo una trasladación mágica inmediata de todas sus tropas, 10 legiones enteras conformadas de Vampiros y Beowolf dispuestos a dar su vida por protegerles. Y de pronto aquellos casi 100 clanes enemigos se vieron insignificantes ante el espíritu de batalla y lealtad que aquel "casi" pequeño clan de hechiceras conformaba.

El enemigo tenia, posiblemente, dragones, demonios Youkai y, con mucha suerte hechiceros de 6to nivel o superior, mientras ellas tenían Diosas con el ultimo nivel de magia y cientos de años en experiencia, las herederas de las mismas, Vampiros de elite rango SS, Hechiceras Yunokichi de elite de alto nivel y sus respectivas pupilas, estudiantes cuyos conocimientos oscilaban entre el 5to y 7mo nivel en magia, y para colmo los dioses sobrevivientes al primer Ragnarok universal, eso sin contar a las criaturas guardianas, a los Ángeles de la noche y el día, y al dios de los espíritus en la tierra y a su hermano gemelo. Sin duda comparados con el enemigo, las Yunokichi pese a tener un ejercito (de hechiceras claro, no contamos a los Vampiros ni Beowolf))10 veces mucho menor, equilibraban la balanza con poder y estrategia.

Ese era su territorio, no podían perder.

* * *

_**En las afueras del escudo de la ciudad Tomoeda, 8:59 Am**_

Todos estaban listos, escondidos o camuflajeados con decenas de hechizos. Liderados por los cabecillas LI, Saji, Wong y Smith, el ejército de hechiceros sincronizaría un ataque masivo a gran escala en menos de un minuto. La primera fila de ataque estaría conformada por solo hechiceros, miles de hechiceros cuya misión seria romper el escudo que protegía a la ciudad o por lo menos debilitarlo lo suficiente como para adentrarse dentro de la ciudad; si lograban su cometido se irían todos al ataque, de no ser así seguirían con el plan estipulado. Si la primera ronda de ataque era un fracaso procederían a guiar a los trolls hacia la ciudad, esos seres carecían de inteligencia pero tenían una capacidad de atravesar escudos que hasta el momento era indescifrable, estos se adentrarían en la ciudad y guiados por hechizos de sumisión harían todo cuanto su "Amo" le pidiese, en este caso, dejar inconscientes a tantas Yunokichi se encontrasen en el camino y llevarles de regreso como rehenes para posteriormente interrogarles y sacar tanta información como pudieran. La tercera ronda de ataque seria vía aérea, con hechiceros del clan Li arremeterían en contra del escudo montados sobre los dragones capturados y sometidos contra su voluntad del clan de dragones Black, acto que lograron gracias a un viejo hechizo que Li Hien había creado antes de morir. Después de algunas investigaciones descubrieron que este clan de dragones podían infiltrarse en la ciudad sin ningún problema, suceso que les favorecía e intrigaba a la vez.

Con la ayuda de algunos hechiceros de América del norte había logrado someter a espíritus errantes en la tierra, los cuales conformarían un ataque sorpresa cuando las Yunokichi se distrajeran con el ataque de los dragones.

Si hubieran contado con la ayuda de los clanes Vampaia las cosas habían sido mucho mas fáciles, pero estos habían desaparecido hacia ya un tiempo atrás, como si los hubieran borrado del mapa. Al único que tenían localizado era a Lord Rosenmann, pero este era inaccesible pues su condición para inmiscuirse era que le facilitaran la captura de su propia Reina, Tepes Mina. Descartaron aquella posibilidad al instante.

Por su parte, los demonios Youkai atacarían cuando les placiera, no tenían control de ellos, pero la matriarca Li había corroborado su participación por voz misma de su líder.

Estaban jugando sus mejores cartas en el primer ataque, y de los resultados de este dependerían sus acciones al día siguiente. Y es precisamente esto ultimo lo que mantenía a la matriarca de los Li sumamente nerviosa, esta seria la única oportunidad que tenia para sacar a su hijo y a su sobrina de ese lugar, de no hacerlo no les volvería a ver nunca, de eso estaba segura desde el mismo momento en que firmo su participación en la guerra. Además, era la única oportunidad que tenia para recibir las investigaciones de su hijo sobre el clan Yunokichi, y esperando que hubiera descubierto algo usarían aquella información para atacar de raíz a su rival. Estaba demasiado metida en la guerra como para no saber que de fallar un solo paso caería en decadencia su dinastía y deshonraría a su esposo fallecido hacia ya muchos años atrás, llevándose con el miles de poderosos hechizos a la tumba.

Miles de pensamientos se aglomeraron en la mente de todos los hechiceros que de ser necesario darían su vida con tal de derrocar al Clan Yunokichi. De regresar victoriosos a casa serian recompensados con riquezas inimaginables, de perder la guerra… todos sufrirían la ira de las Yunokichi y se atendrían a la benevolencia de la líder Yunokichi para mantener a sus familias a salvo.

El latir de los corazones de todos se acelero tan pronto la cuenta regresiva para el ataque dio inicio. Empuñaron sus armas fuertemente, fruncieron el ceño para enfatizar su concentración, acomodaron sus dispositivos mágicos de comunicación, irguieron sus cuerpos en posición de ataque y esperaron la señal.

3… 2…1…

¡ATAQUEN! – gritaron los 4 líderes por el intercomunicador.

El estridente grito de guerra que la primera fila de ataque manifiesto fue de tal magnitud que ahuyento a las pocas aves que había en los alrededores. Grito que menguo tan pronto como los hechizos impactaron de lleno contra el escudo invisible hacia unos microsegundos atrás. Tras el primer impacto todos quedaron asombrados por un segundo al ver la inmensidad de aquel escudo que protegía la ciudad, su sorpresa aumento tras ver el grosor de este que seguramente abarcaría mas de 4 metros de solides de magia pura y al dirigir su mirada al cielo notaron como es que este protegía el espacio aéreo de la ciudad por mas de 20 kilómetros por sobre sus cabezas. Pálidos por lo presenciado trataron de ignorar el miedo y respeto que les infundió la desconocida mujer que poseía tal nivel en magia como para crear semejante protección en Tomoeda. Pese a sus órdenes, deseos y oraciones, todos los que habían lanzado el primer hechizo sabían que no importaba el ímpetu y poder que pusieran en sus hechizos, estos no serian suficientes como para rasgar ni un solo milímetro de semejante protección. Todos sabían que ni un solo hechicero enemigo se podría adentrar en los territorios de las Yunokichi… a menos de que estas lo quisieran.

A una considerable distancia se encontraba el campamento de estrategia de la legión que lideraba la dinastía Li. La matriarca Li apretó los dientes al percatarse de lo obvio. Dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa cubierta de planos y figuras en miniatura que representaban las restantes legiones. De un arrebato de furia tiro todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa al suelo mientras manifestaba su furia a gritos, con la mirada fulminaba a todos sus acompañantes para que salieran de su tienda, entre gritos les ordeno fueran a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de derribar semejante muro, el cual no creyó fuese tan imponente. Estando completamente a solas tomo asiento y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Ni 5 minutos y ya estas frustrada – ante la repentina, inesperada y desconocida voz Hieran se levanto completamente alerta tirando su silla en el proceso. No pudo sentir presencia alguna y sin embargo podía ver claramente una figura en las sombras sentada en alguna silla con piernas y brazos cruzados. Altanera y segura de si misma la intrusa tenia el descaro suficiente como para no usar ningún sufijo respetuoso ante la líder del clan Li.

¿Pero como…? . – susurro incrédula mientras disimuladamente sacaba una daga de plata de entre sus ropas. Acto que su interlocutora noto de inmediato. A lo lejos podían escucharse el estallido de hechizos contra el escudo de Tomoeda.

Es un hermoso sonido el de ahí afuera ¿No crees? – murmuro con ironía. – si escuchas detenidamente y eres lo bastante inteligente llamaras a tus aliados y detendrán el ataque al escudo. – aquel consejo fue tomado como ofensa para la matriarca de los Li, quien en un arrebato se abalanzo con daga en mano para dañar y someter a la intrusa, pero su cuerpo quedo suspendido antes de que la daga siquiera tocara su cuerpo. – que testarudos, son iguales que el inepto de su antecesor. Por otro lado debo decir que este cuerpo es prestado, por lo cual no puedo permitir que lo dañes – murmuro en tono de advertencia.

Diga de una vez a que ha venido. – siseo con rabia Hieran.

Quizá a ver la mediocridad de sus planes, o también podría haber venido para destruirles desde raíz, incluso podría decir que he venido a mofarme de su ridícula decisión de atacar a las Yunokichi – el tono despectivo utilizado por la intrusa era irrespetuoso para Hieran, quien aun seguía suspendida frente a su interlocutora y solo podía gruñir de enojo. – pero ciertamente solo vengo a decirte 2 cosas, la primera, tengo localizado a tu hijo, quien es el actual contenedor de Shisen Li. – ante tal información la pelinegra palideció. – con esto ya sabrás quien soy. – Haniu Kin se levanto de su asiento y de inmediato la matriarca de los Li fue retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que la fénix avanzaba. – y la segunda es mas bien una acción, he venido a husmear en su mente Hieran – dijo sin mas sonriendo con malicia y acercándose lentamente a una pálida e inmóvil pelinegra.

* * *

**_Lago Baikal, Siberia, Rusia, días antes del ataque a Tomoeda. _**

**_Mizuki POV`s_**

Lo había logrado. Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo por fin podría regresar a la ciudad escondida con el encargo que la pequeña Sakura me había encomendado. Estaba sumamente cansada. Habían sido demasiadas horas en las profundidades de aquel oscuro lago, completamente sola y con la comida y oxigeno que por milagro había durado el tiempo necesario. Estaba completamente sola, mojada y casi completamente agotada en las orillas empedradas de la tierra de Rusia; mi ojos no habían visto la luz natural del Sol y la Luna en mucho tiempo, no había visto nada del mundo en meses. En las profundidades del lago encontré miles de criaturas maravillosas pero también había sido perseguida por algunas, las cuales lamentablemente tuve que atacar para sobrevivir. Había sido una experiencia inigualable, fantástica y aterradora como nada que había experimentado en mi vida. Aun podía sentir la adrenalina de mi ultimo escape en mi sistema, y nunca me había sentido tan viva, a excepción de cuando estaba con Touya. Mi amado Touya, lo extrañe tanto al punto de casi llamarlo para hacerle saber que pensaba todos los días en el, pero era imposible, de hacerlo daría a conocer mi ubicación, no solo al enemigo, sino también a las mismas Yunokichi y por consecuente con las herederas. Seguramente recibiría llamadas de atención por todas ellas y en especial por mi amado Touya.

Mi misión había sido sumamente riesgosa, había sido mandada a los confines del mundo submarino con raciones suficientes para que una persona sobreviviera por meses en un pequeño submarino completamente de cristal, el cual milagrosamente no había sucumbido ante los ataques de las criaturas submarinas. La escolta que había pedido antes de salir de la ciudad le mande de regreso cuando apeas íbamos saliendo de Japón, por lo cual recorrí miles de kilómetros de terreno enemigo sin mas para defenderme que mi magia y conocimientos. Tuve miles de percances y en innumerables ocasiones estuvieron a punto de descubrirme para después llegar a mi destino y tener que recluirme del mundo para encontrar lo que me había sido encargado, ahí, en las profundas y misteriosas aguas de ese lago.

Estaba orgullosa de mi trabajo, fue mi primera misión y pese a todo la había cumplido, o al menos en parte. Mi misión no terminaba hasta que regresara a casa y entregara en las manos de la pequeña Sakura lo que había encontrado, lamentablemente mis suministros de magia no eran lo suficientes como para que pudiera regresar a casa en pos lo menso unos días. Tendría que arreglármelas para sobrevivir solo unos cuantos días.

Caminando lentamente por la orilla logre ver una pequeña cabaña abandonada que me sirvió como refugio de una aparente tormenta asechándome. El frio del lugar era intenso, pero no lograba sentirle por el traje especial que la pequeña Sakura había mandado a confeccionar para mi. Un traje sumamente útil pues resistía cualquier clase de temperatura y se adecuaba a mis necesidades.

En ese lugar pase mis días de reposo. Nada me perturbo. Había sobrevivido con las provisiones que la naturaleza me proveyó, aunque me partió el alma tener que matar un par de animalillos para comerles. Pasando los días fui recuperando fuerzas y al darme cuenta ya me sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para trasportarme a mi misma a la ciudad escondida. Y lo hice, esperando encontrar todo tal cual lo deje.

Apenas toque suelo Yunokichi me trasporte nuevamente, ahora hacia los laboratorios del lago. El lugar estaba casi completamente vacio, y si me concentraba un poco en realidad la ciudad estaba vacía a excepción de los cuarteles generales, donde podía sentir ciertas presencias. Decidí averiguar después de poner a salvo el resultado de mi misión en la cámara especial que la líder había creado para este peculiar articulo. Le deje en la habitación designada, justo como lo encontré le deposite ahí, con miles e pergaminos antiguos envolviéndole por completo y le cerré bajo código de seguridad de alto nivel, nadie mas que Sakura-chan y yo podría entrar en esta habitación, absolutamente nadie.

Caminando por los laboratorios contemple como algunos proyectos habían sido dejado de lado repentinamente. Repentinamente un estruendo retumbo en las afueras del lago, lo curioso era que el lugar estaba casi completamente protegido contra el ruido exterior. De repente las luces rojas de emergencia se encendieron y con algo de preocupación me dirigí hacia una de las computadoras del laboratorio mas cercano, ingrese mi usuario y contraseña para entrar en el sistema principal y averiguar lo que ocurría, y es ahí cuando comprendí lo que sucedía. Estábamos finalmente en guerra.

Rápidamente invoque mi traje de batalla, pero en su lugar apareció una armadura plateada que no reconocía, pero al tener el sello Yunokichi no me importo y partí directo a los cuarteles generales. Unos segundos después me encontraba en la entrada al aula de estrategas donde seguramente estarían los padres de Sakura-chan o incluso las generales, no importaba, necesitaba que alguien me dijera las estrategias, que alguien me informara detenidamente de la situación. Al abrir la puerta me quede petrificada al ver tres versiones de Chikane-san, Shizuma-san y Shizuru-san, todas rodeadas de un par de decenas de Yunokichi monitoreando pantallas, recibiendo ordenes de las jóvenes lideres ahí presentes y a su vez dándoles estas mismas a las jóvenes que aparentemente estaban en la ciudad de Tomoeda, y aunque aparentemente las Yunokichi fuera de la ciudad no se movían un solo centímetro se veía que a mente de estas estaba alerta y atenta a las ordenes que les dictaban por los intercomunicadores.

Me acerque cuidadosa de no hacer el menor ruido para ver las 3 enormes pantallas donde pasaban imágenes del escudo de Tomoeda, el cual estaba siendo inútilmente atacado. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver semejante protección pues siempre permanecía invisible a los ojos de cualquiera, por lo que al verlo un enorme nudo se posiciono en mi garganta. Quizá debería replantearme el modo en que me dirigía a Sakura-chan y tratarle con el respeto que se merece, aunque a ella no le agrade la idea. Una de las imágenes que las lideres veían llamo mi atención, en ella se veían a todas las herederas ataviadas con trajes de batalla parecidos al mío pero aparentemente mas sofisticados. De repente en las 3 pantallas apareció la imagen de quienes fueron mis pequeñas alumnas pero con unos cuantos años de mas de a como les recordaba.

One-san, Mizuki-san esta aquí. – aquellas palabras me sacaron de mi estado analítico y preste atención a las palabras de aquella Sakura mayor aunque es ahora que me daba cuenta de que quizá aquellas chicas ahí presentes y la imagen que me presentaban pertenecían a nadie mas que a los antiguos pilares y antecesores de Sakura-chan y las demás herederas.

_Infórmenle de la situación. Quiero que me diga los planes de Sakura con respecto a Li. ¿Aun sigue dormido?_ - ¿Li-kun? Ahora que lo menciona, sentía su presencia demasiado lejos y tranquila, como si estuviera dormido. Considerando el hecho de que Sakura-chan, no, Sakura-sama deseaba mantenerlo al margen de todo con respecto a las Yunokichi en general era comprensible que lo mantuvieran dormido en estos momentos tras cruciales, entonces, ¿Qué tenia que ver yo en todo esto? ¿Seria acaso por la incógnita del fin de mi misión? ¿Tenia que decirles que yo no sabia nada y que solo cumplí mi deber sin hacer preguntas ni conjeturas?. Active el intercomunicador integrado en mi nuevo traje y hable directamente con la hermana de Sakura-sama.

Sigue dormido, Kinesuki-sama. – si, es mejor llamarle por su apellido pues desconozco su nombre, o quizá había sido borrado de mis memorias por Sakura-sama como muchas otras cosas que había descubierto en la biblioteca. – con respecto a eso, desconozco los planes de Sakura-sama.

_¿Sakura-sama? . – _se esta riendo de mi, lo veo por la pantalla. -_ ¿Qué no fue usted su maestra de primaria? Se enojara mucho cuando se entere que le llamo de esa manera, pero no importa, debe acostumbrarse. Yo tuve que hacerlo. – _dios mío, ¡son idénticas! , Sakura-sama hace esa misma expresión de resignación cuando tiene que aceptar algo que no le gusta. – _Asi que mi hermana mando a nuestra cuñada a una misión sin hacerle saber el motivo e importancia de esta. Dígame Mizuki-san ¿A que le mando mi hermana y a donde? – _Los hermanos Kinesuki pueden llegar a ser demasiado misteriosos.

Rusia, en la región de Siberia, mas específicamente al Lago Baikal. Me encomendó encontrar un arma de cristal negra con empuñadura de piel de dragón rojo. – cabe decir que el arma era sumamente pesada y daba escalofríos de solo tocarle. De no ser por los sellos que poseía quizá habría muerto de pánico al tocar la superficie de dicho articulo o incluso sin tocarle estoy segura de que me habría paralizado. Al describir el objeto Kinesuki-sama palideció tanto como los ex -pilares presentes en la misma habitación que yo.

_¡Oh, por mis padres! Dígame ¿Esa espada tenia los sellos? por favor, no me diga que no fue asi. – _definitivamente no fue mi imaginación al ver el rostro preocupado de no solo Kinsuki-sama sino también el de las demás ex –pilares, las presentes y la mujer que parecía ser la gemela de Tomoyo-chan, no, Tomoyo-sama, dios, debo acostumbrarme.

En efecto Kisesuki-sama, el arma tenia y tiene sellos en pergaminos envolviéndole casi completamente. – a excepción de la empuñadura que estaba descubierta y la punta de las hoja, afortunadamente Touya me había enseñado muchos trucos mágicos en estos casos, por lo cual no toque ni un solo milímetro de dicha rama.

_¿Casi? _– ok, empiezo a preocuparme. ¿Qué tan peligrosa era esa espada?

La empuñadura y la punta de la hoja estaban descubiertas, pero no les he tocado siquiera, Touya me enseño trucos para estos casos. – y es al mencionar a su hermano que finalmente tanto Kinesuki-sama como la demás se relajaron. Nunca mas dudare de que Sakura-sama me mandara a misiones sin las protecciones adecuadas. ¿Pero es que acaso no puede simplemente dejar de hacer las cosas tan complicadas? No, a Sakura-sama le encanta que nos demos cuenta de lo capaces que somos de manejar las situaciones. Al fin y al cabo de eso se trata este lugar, de superarse y enorgullecerse de los logros obtenidos por uno mismo. Amo esta ciudad.

Después de aquello me informaron que la ciudad de Tomoeda estaba bajo ataque enemigo, eso ya lo sabia. Me informaron que desde muy temprano ellas tomaron el control de la situación y dieron ordenes a diestra y siniestra para tener todo listo pues aparentemente las herederas fueron a atender asuntos mas importantes con respecto a una alianza con los Vampaia, los que eran encargados de enfrentar a los demonios Youkai. Ahora comprendía. Los Youkai eran mas importantes que las legiones de hechiceros. Los Youkai podían traspasar las barreras de Tomoeda pues al no ser seres vivos, mágicos o espirituales la barrera no les afectaba; ellos poseían magia oscura que podía traspasar los escudos de Sakura-sama, aunque aun nadie sabia porque. Me explicaron que las Yunokichi de elite estaban también afuera por si los dragones se adentraban en el especio aéreo de la ciudad. Eso no lo comprendí hasta que supe que los dragones capturados y manipulados eran nada mas ni nada menos que los Black. Esto aparentemente logro inquietarme un poco, lo cual las ex –pilares notaron y mal interpretaron creyendo que les tenia miedo a esos seres, error, había un secreto que estaba sellado en lo mas recóndito de mi ser, uno que Sakura-sama sospechaba paro no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para indagar en mi mente y quitar el mandito sello que alguien había puesto en mi mente durante una misión de urgencia a Inglaterra.

Oculte lo mejor que pude mi turbación antes de que el maldito hechizo se manifestara y seguí escuchando. Las órdenes eran mantener posición y esperar con guardia alta para después atacar al enemigo con estrategia sin usar demasiada magia, todo en el momento justo y en la medida adecuada.

Cuando escuche sobre los trolls no pude mas que reírme. Yo misma había enfrentado algunos y me había encargado personalmente de que todas las alumnas aprendieran mínimo 5 hechizos contra ellos, hechizos que Sakura-sama había inventado y me había enseñado antes del anterior suceso de Tomoeda. Solo podía compadecer a quienes había sometido a dichos seres, seguramente se llevarían tremenda sorpresa.

**Fin Mizuki POV`s**

* * *

**Afueras del escudo de la ciudad de Tomoeda. 9:10 am**

La matriarca de los Li permanecía sentada y con la vista perdida. Su secreto, el secreto de su familia había sido descubierto hacia solo unos segundo atrás, y gracias a los dioses no había sido eliminada en el instante al saber aquella mujer el pecado de su familia. El cuerpo le temblaba y su piel era por lo menos 5 tonos mas pálida de lo normal. Algunas lagrimas de pánico se asomaban en sus aguados ojos llenos de pánico. Por su mente pasaba la posibilidad de pedir clemencia a quien fuera que le fuese a enjuiciar en le futuro, lamentaba muchas cosas, pero no estuvo en su poder y decisión negarse a esas cosas de su pasado, asi como tampoco era su deseo casarse con Hien, a quien aprendió a amar sin proponérselo. Tampoco deseo quedarse como matriarca de los Li en cuanto su esposo murió a consecuencia del pecado que este cometió. Ella nunca deseo nada mas que un tierno esposo, unos considerables y buenos hijos y una pequeña casa junto a un lago. En cambio, tubo un esposo que pese a ser tierno con ella era un tirano con los demás, unas hijas condenadas a matrimonios por conveniencia del clan y un único hijo a quien le habían arruinado la existencia desde que nació. Sin duda su vida estaba plagada de pecados, pero el mas grande fue encubrir el de sus esposo y no hablar cuando tubo la oportunidad. Y ahora, solo estaba segura de 3 cosas: la primera, la intrusa fue nada mas ni nada menos que el peor enemigo de su clan, la segunda, su secreto estaba al descubierto y, la tercera, que seguramente muy pronto tanto su hijo como ella pagarían las consecuencias de sus actos y decisiones. Solo rogaba que su juez no fuese demasiado cruel con su pequeño núcleo familiar, con respecto a los demás, ella prefería que se fueran al infierno. Mirando al cielo de su casa de campaña podía decir que los días negros de su penitencia apenas estaban siendo contados para que ella y su hijo los vivieran a flor de piel. Solo podía orar para que su único hijo se arrepintiera de sus actos antes de que estos se tornaran tan negros como el futuro que le depararía de seguir ese camino.

Shaoran, hijo mío. – soltó unas cuantas lagrimas cargadas de dolor y arrepentimiento. – abandona tu apellido y la misión que mantienes junto con la obsesión de un amor que ya es perdido, abandona todo eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pequeño mío.

Eran las 9 pasados los 11 minutos exactos cuando el grito desgarrador de sus filas le saco de su melancolía. Al salir de la tienda de campaña el terror le invadió por completo, y es ahí cuando comprendió las palabras de advertencia de Haniu Kin. No importaba a donde mirara, por todos lados había heridos y destrucción masiva de vegetación. Los hombres y mujeres que pertenecían a su legión asignada estaban esparcidos tal cual cadáveres por todos lados, bañados en sangre, algunos inconscientes, otros sin vida alguna, y los que permanecían consientes gemían de dolor tan profundamente que le era imposible escuchar nada mas que eso. Miro a todos lados buscando una explicación a lo sucedido y lo único que encontró fue su campamento completamente destruido a excepción de su casa de campaña la cual estaba en perfectas condiciones. Un pequeño destello en el suelo justo enfrente de la entrada de la tienda le llamo la atención, lo recogió y tras unos segundos de observarlo noto la esencia de la intrusa de hacia solo un minuto atrás. Menos de un minuto había pasado y de repente aquel pequeño objeto desapareció de sus manos. Apretó el puño con rabia y fue a auxiliar a sus heridos y a pedir médicos para estos a las otras legiones de hechiceros.

* * *

**Tomoeda, cuadrante 5to, limites de los escudos. 9:09 Am**

No había sido difícil coordinar a los Vampaia entre todas. Con la ayuda de la princesa y su amado Akira habían amenazado, literalmente, a los vampiros del clan Vampaia, después de todo en toda la ciudad había jóvenes chicas que contaban con venas repletas de sangre, y considerando que estos no habían probado sangre humana en mucho tiempo era mejor mantenerlos bajo control. Las herederas consideraron que quizá fue un acto innecesario, después de todo aquellas chicas no eran simples humanas comunes y corrientes, eran hechiceras de un nivel considerable de magia, pero no estaba por demás ser precavidas, además de que la ciudad estaba repleta de ciudadanos que no podrían defenderse en lo absoluto. Si, definitivamente fue la mejor opción.

La princesa Tepes permanecía impaciente y malhumorada. Solo podía ver como aquellos hechiceros trataban inútilmente de dañar el escudo que protegía la ciudad de Tomoeda. Aburrida buscaba conversación con las demás herederas, las cuales amablemente le respondían. Faltado unos segundos para que dieran las 9 pasadas los diez minutos vio por el rabillo del ojo el como Tomoyo sonreía y relajaba su postra de batalla para mirar al cielo, en el punto mas alto del escudo.

Mina-chan, si miras "El punto ciego", veras algo interesante en algunos segundos. – murmuro la amatista con una sonrisa cómplice de alguna travesura.

Nadie sabia que es lo que mantenía divertida al segundo pilar, la curiosidad pudo mas e hicieron lo que esta les había aconsejado después de todo aun no entrarían en batalla, no hasta que los Youkai hicieran acto de presencia. La guerra seria aburrida para ellas hasta el día siguiente, donde les tocaría atacar los campos enemigos.

Vislumbrando el cielo de Tomoeda, cariosas notaron como el escudo que le protegía pasaba de ser de un tenue rosado a casi un rojo intenso. Notaron, con ayuda de un hechizo Zoom, como una figura humanoide comenzaba a tomar forma en el punto mas alto del escudo, una forma conocida y tan distinta a la vez que les provocó algo de inquietud, cuando la imagen era completamente visible es cuando notaron que aquella figura pertenecía a Sakura, pero esta era diferente. Ahí, justo en el "Punto ciego" del escudo se encontraba una chica casi idéntica a la ex–cazadora de cartas. Solo que con ojos de un iris diferentes, la Sakura que ahora veían tenia unos ojos tan rojos como el ahora el escudo borgoña que protegía la ciudad de Tomoeda. Esta portaba en sus muñecas brazaletes que tenían grabado el escudo de las Yunokichi, y como vestimenta solo llevaba en largo vestido blanco y no contaba con calzado alguno.

Su nombre es Blood-Star, y por el tono de sus ojos verán que esta sumamente enojada. Por lo regular sus ojos son de un hermoso color rosa pastel – Tomoyo cerro sus ojos mientras las demás veían como Blood-Star alzaba su mano derecha al cielo y de la nada este comenzaba a tornarse negro. – ella nació de la necesidad de Sakura-chan de protegerme. Era un completo martirio sentirle cerca todo el tiempo, aun que ella permanecía en las sombras – abrió lo ojos cuando sintió el retumbar de los relámpagos en el cielo. – un día hablando con ella logre convencerle de que para garantizar mi protección debía permanecer en el "Punto ciego" de Tomoeda. Lo cual ha hecho desde entonces.

Tomoyo soltó un suspiro y espero a que sucediera lo que tan ansiosamente ella también esperaba. Muchas veces vio un tenue enrojecimiento en los ojos de su guardiana cuando la travestido le molestaba ocasionalmente y Blood-Star se encargaba de ponerla en su lugar, pero nunca había visto aquel intenso borgoña que ahora desbordaba la cólera que probablemente nunca vería en su amada esposa, y debía admitir que le excitaba la idea de ver a su amada castaña con un poco de la furia que Blood-Star poseía en esos momentos.

El rugir del embravecido cielo opacaba contundentemente los gritos de esfuerzo que los hechiceros enemigos soltaban desde lo mas profundo de sus pechos. Ni uno de ellos había notado la figura de aquella castaña en el punto mas alto de la ciudad ni mucho menos el ennegrecido cielo que presagiaba su derrota en unos segundo mas.

En los adentros del escudo, todas las Yunokichi miraban embelesadas la figura humanoide que permanecía el punto ciego del escudo de Tomoeda, quienes estaban en el especio aéreo deseaban acercarse para comprobar si en realidad era su líder o no, pues nadie mas que el segundo pilar sabia de la existencia de Blood-Star. Las estudiantes permanecían a la expectativa, la curiosidad las carcomía pero no podían moverse de sus lugares y a la mayoría no se les ocurrió usar el hechizo Zoom para ver cada detalle de aquella figura en el punto mas alto de Tomoeda.

Los estruendosos relámpagos dejaron de resonar por todo lo alto cuando Blood-Star dejo de mover la muñeca en círculos y con mirada filosa echaba un vistazo a sus insignificantes adversarios, quienes aun no se percataban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Blood-Star lanzo una ultima mirada despectiva hacia el horizonte, donde se encontraba el campamento de los Li y sonrió con malicia, lo cual emociono en demasía a Tomoyo y aterro a las demás presentes, incluso a la princesa Tepes.

De un momento a otro, Blood-Star fue impactada por el relámpago mas grande y silencioso que nunca nadie había presenciado en su vida sin recibir un solo rasguño. Un segundo después bajo un poco su brazo y se hincó en el aparente suelo que pisaba y sin que nadie lo esperara antes, azoto la palma de su mano en el gran escudo bajo sus pies. Miles de ondas comenzaron a emerger desde sus pies, ondas que al momento de ir llegando a la raíz del escudo se convertían en estrepitosos relámpagos y aguijones de la misma energía que al hacer contacto con tierra mandaban ráfagas de viento y salían disparadas en contra del enemigo, respectivamente. Dichas ráfagas de viento eran de una inimaginable intensidad, tanta fue su potencia que los arboles que desafortunadamente estuvieron en su camino fueron arrancados de raíz para finalmente ser atravesados por las dagas de energía. Algunos, que tuvieron mucha suerte, habían salido con vida pero sumamente mal heridos, los menos afortunados habían fallecido dejando sus cuerpos maltrechos y esparcidos por todo el destruido lugar, los que habían tenido la desdicha de estar demasiado cerca del escudo simplemente habían sido consumidos por la energía que Blood-Star había mandado para alejarlos de la ciudad y dicho sea de paso, desatar un poco de la furia que la consumía.

Blood-Star solo sonrió ante su trabajo y simplemente desapareció del punto mas alto del escudo y reapareció justo enfrente de Tomoyo, la cual estaba simplemente extasiada. La castaña sonrió amablemente, tomo su mano y deposito un beso en su dorso antes de esfumarse en el aire, yéndose a quien sabe donde.

Tomoyo soltó un suspiro enamorado, lo cual preocupo un poco a las herederas e intrigo a la reina de los vampiros. La amatista noto este hecho y procedió a aclarar el asunto antes de que se malinterpretara.

Blood-Star es parte de Sakura-chan, como ya lo he dicho antes, Blood nació de la necesidad de Sakura-chan de protegerme todo el tiempo, de hecho estoy cien porciento segura de que es un fragmento de alma de mi amada castañita. – soltó otro suspiro enamorado. - ¿A caso mi esposa no es la mujer mas terriblemente sobre protectora de todas? Aunque admito eso me fastidia en algunas ocasiones.

Todas las presentes prefirieron guardar todo comentario alguno ante la posibilidad de enojar al segundo pilar, algunas de las herederas ya habían experimentado algo similar al enojo de la Daidouji y preferían mil veces darle la razón a enfrentar su enojo.

El ambiente estaba cargado de sentimientos que nadie podía descifrar plenamente. Pero no es como si en realidad les importara demasiado el ambiente. Todo pasaba a segundo plano cuando de una guerra se trataba. El clan enemigo había dado el primer golpe, el cual había fallado irremediablemente, pero el día apenas comenzaba y aun faltaban muchas rondas por ganar, además las herederas aun no habían movido ni un solo dedo, y eso les molestaba en cierta forma.

* * *

**Tomoeda, Cuadrante 2, Primaria Tomoeda. 9:15**

**Haniu Kin POV`s**

Aun no podía creerlo. Podía sentir el fluir de esos pensamientos y recuerdos claramente siendo reproducidos en mi mente sin yo poder evitarlo. Cada imagen me llenaba de un terrible sentimiento mas allá de mi odio por Shisen Li. Aun no podía entenderlo. Lo que habían hecho era impensable, inimaginable, tan atroz que hubiera jurado eran actos del mismo Shisen Li, pero no, aquel pecado había sido cometido por simples seres humanos, no, simplemente no podía considerar humanos a quienes habían cometido tal acto, incluso los que habían sido espectadores de este eran cómplices de aquel crimen.

Estaba en una terrible encrucijada, podía hablar, pero sabiendo las condiciones de la familia de esa joven me era imposible hacer algo por el momento, o al menos en este dia. Desde el momento en que supe el secreto de los Li no pude evitar venir a verle, y es ahora que noto las grandes diferencias que existen entre ella y su supuesta familia. Es verdad que tanto Sakura como yo teníamos ciertas dudas con respecto a esa joven pero estando alejadas de la ciudad y con escaso tiempo para poner la atención requerida en este caso nos fue imposible concentrarnos de lleno en las señales que estaban enfrente de nuestros ojos. Eso me molestaba enormemente.

Puedo verle desde la distancia sin que ella lo note, se ve concentrada en su tarea, su seño fruncido y su cuerpo erguido dan a entender que defenderá con uñas y dientes lo que se le a encomendado. Se le nota decidida pese a que su aparente familia es parte del enemigo, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez muy en el fondo sabe que no pertenece a esa dinastía, lo cual me alegra. Y es ahora que comprendía un poco los planes de Hieran. Estando ella aquí y teniendo ellos controlados a sus familiares legítimos es normal que al manipular a estos tuvieran una buena carta para ganar esta inútil guerra, es una lastima que con contaran con la posibilidad de que yo estaría dispuesta a todo para romper sus planes.

Quizá Sakura me halla puesto restricciones al tomar su "cuerpo", pero aun había algunas cosas que podía hacer sin que ella me lo impidiera, pero primero tendría que llevarle la información que me ha pedido, aunque lamentaba el hecho de sacrificar la posibilidad de molestar a Tomoyo, pero simplemente no podía permitir que algo así se quedara sin solución alguna. Reconozco en mi vida pasada pase demasiado tiempo con mi amada amiga Akime Him, y es ella quien me enseño sobre estas cosas, que la familia es sagrada y quien se atreviera a romperla no merecía siquiera existir en ningún plano del universo.

Akime Him. Hace ya quien sabe cuantos años fuiste arrebatada de mi lado por el bastardo de Shisen Li. Donde quiera que estés, espero existas en paz mi amada inmortal. Es por ti pequeño ángel que me veo en este lugar, observando a una chica separada de su original familia y obligada a permanecer a una dinastía que solo la mantienen en ella para la resurrección física de Shisen Li, lo cual no permitiré.

A lo lejos puedo ver el siguiente ataque del enemigo, y estoy segura esta vez tanto las herederas como las estudiantes tendrán que entrar en acción, me hubiera gustado presenciar por mi misma los niveles de combate que todas poseen, pero me temo he de ponerme en marcha para regresar a esa chica con su familia.

**Fin Haniu Kin POV`s**

La conocida como la fénix rebelde se levanto de su asiento improvisado en las orillas del edificio de la primaria Tomoeda, dio un suspiro al viento y desaprecio del lugar. La joven chica que fue vigilada por Haniu Kin se percato de la presencia de la fénix al mismo que esta desaparecía, lo cual la desconcertó un poco.

* * *

**Laboratorios del lago Yunokichi, 9:35 Am**

Hacia solo un par de minutos que Haniu Kin había aparecido en el laboratorio de la loba de cobalto. Tan pronto había llegado se adentro en los archivos privados del sistema de las herederas, necesitaba la información y no había mejor lugar para encontrarle que en la computadora personal de la chica Kuga y mejor aun en el sistema privado de información que ella había creado como respaldo para proteger sus proyectos y los secretos que sus hermanas pretendían esconder de Sakura, lastima que el sistema también estaba ligado, sin ellas saberlo, al sistema principal que la castaña había creado para resguardar su propia información con respecto a los clanes enemigos, pero claro, las herederas de saber esto seguramente intentarían por todos los medios de adentrarse en el sistema de la castaña, y seguramente lo lograrían, asi como la chica Yuuki lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Hasta el momento ella también lo había intentado, pero aparentemente esos archivos estaban restringidos para ella, lo cual la intrigaba. Sin ms solo se dedico a buscar y recopilar la información requerida.

Al tener lo que necesitaba sonrió complacida pues aparentemente las herederas tenían mas que el nivel necesario para que la castaña les cediera el control de sus vidas alternas. Guardo cada dato en su memoria y se disponía a irse cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez había mas chicas de los otros mundos que tenían el nivel optimo par que la castaña se dignara a ponerle fin a todo ese maldito martirio. De nueva cuenta tomo la computadora de la loba de cobalto y se dispuso a entrar en el sistema principal de las Yunokichi, en el cual halló las mejores noticias que jamás había leído en tanto tiempo, todas las personas que habían cruzado y poseían una vida alterna poseían el nivel necesario como para que Sakura por fin dejara su maldito sueño inducido. Estaba feliz por que la castaña se quitaría un enorme peso de encima y a la vez triste por que significaba que ya o pasaría tanto tiempo con la chica, es mas, ella sabia que las cosas cambiarían en cuanto los 2 pilares pasaran mas tiempo juntas.

Tenía otra gran encrucijada, si daba a conocer estos datos a la castaña muy seguramente esta accedería a dejar las vidas alternas en manos de sus ahora capaces visitantes, de lo contrario, si no decía nada la chica permanecería a su lado mas tiempo. Solo pudo sonreír amargamente antes de cerrar todo y desaparecer del lugar.

Teniendo los datos necesarios, no había nada mas que hacer en ese lugar. Había encontrado mas de lo que necesitaba, mas aparte un secreto bañado de pecado escondido detrás de los Li. La fénix sabia que la información seria de gran utilidad para la castaña Kinesuki menor, y lamentaba el hecho de que no le veria por un tiempo, mas ella sabia que el ultimo sello estaba por romperse y que quizá jamás le vería de nuevo, pero su sentido del honor y justicia, enseñados por su amada Akime Him, le pedían hacer lo correcto. Y en parte se odiaba por eso.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar las explosiones de la ciudad de Tomoeda, y deseo terriblemente ir a ese lugar y ayudar un poco, mas solo dio un suspiro derrotado y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

**Dimensión del Vacio. Hora desconocida. **

La castaña se sentía mas cansada a cada segundo y no podía esperar, consiente, a que Haniu Kin regresara, necesitaba dormir. Dio algunas instrucciones a los fragmentos de alma y se levanto de aquel mullido sillón de una plaza. Camino pesadamente y arrastrando los pies hacia el sillón de tres plazas con el semblante cansado. Sus ojos literalmente se habían cerrado tan pronto se levanto de su asiento. Al llegar a su destino se sentó de golpe y reposo su cabeza en la cabecera de dicho mueble. Apenas iba a recostarse cuando sintió la presencia de la fénix.

Haniu kin al ver a la castaña en semejante situación sintió su corazón contraerse. Si antes dudaba decirle a la joven sobre toda la información que había recopilado ahora estaba cien por ciento segura de cantar como pajarillo toda la verdad. Rápidamente se dirigió a ella y se sentó a su lado, permitiendo que esta posara su cabeza en su hombro, lo cual descoloco un poco a la fénix.

Has regresado antes de lo que pensé. – susurro apenas audible la castaña con tono somnoliento. - ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Asi es pequeña, pero por el momento duerme un poco, lo necesitaras. – fue la única respuesta de la fénix antes de besar la cabeza de la castaña y proceder a recostarla en el mueble. Le arropo con una sabana que nunca supo quien llevo a ese lugar y se dispuso a observarle dormir mientras se sumia en sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo. – susurro entre sueños la joven, llamando la atención de la fénix. – te amo. – susurro nuevamente la chica.

Cuando te diga lo que he descubierto estarás feliz porque veras a tu amada y a tus hermanas, pero seguramente te enojaras tanto con los Li que tu sello se ropera finalmente… - hiso una larga pausa de unos segundo mientras miraba el espejo por donde se vislumbraba la ciudad de Tomoeda siendo atacada. – y me temo no podre pasar mas tiempo contigo. ¿De que me sirve poseer tu cuerpo si estarás sellada dentro de mi? Ya no podre verte, tocarte, ni hablar contigo. He pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en soledad, y cuando por fin encuentro a alguien que me hace sentir como lo hacia Akime-chan, me veo sumida en la encrucijada de mi existencia. – recargo su cabeza en la cabecera del mueble donde se había sentado. – ojala Shisen Li me lleve con el al infierno, pues dudo mucho que yo pueda ver nuevamente a mi amada inmortal. – cerro sus ojos fuertemente sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta. – de no hacerlo mis días se volverán tan negros como el destino de los Li.

Y en la soledad que el sueño de Sakura le otorgaba, la fénix se permitió, por segunda vez en su vida, llorar.

* * *

Dios mio! K Horror! K mala e sido dejándoles tanto tiempo sin actualizar, han de saber que últimamente e tenido todo un remolino de emociones y pensamientos que me nublan la mente.

Les tengo algunas noticias, la primera…. Me Mude xD ando al sur, sii, al sur, ando hasta Cancún, yeah! Aunk debo decir k odio el sol jajaja pero como vivo solita (casi, pues mi tio me visita cada 3 meses para checar mi alimentación, No pregunten) tendré mas tiempo para escribir yeah!

Y la segunda…. Por los próximos días os permitiré me pregunten LO K SEA sobre el fic, resolveré sus dudas, pero aclaro sin comprometer el final de este fic ;)

Y creo k eso es todo. Nos leemos luego mis amadas lectoras, besos y abrazos y miles de apapachos. ;)

**Próximo capitulo: Los Black **(aun no se si dejarle ese titulo)


	16. Chapter 16

**::: Los Black ::: **

**(Primera parte)**

* * *

**Ciudad de Tomoeda, 10:23 Am**

La ardua batalla podía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia. Los gritos de guerra eran opacados tan solo por el estallido de hechizos lanzados a diestra y siniestra, las Yunokichi hacían todo cuanto podían para proteger a los residentes de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Aquellas enormes bestias que eran manipuladas por los magos enemigos lanzaban fuego sin control alguno, a veces hiriéndose ellos mismos y otras tantas solo dándole al aire. Las Yunokichi de elite bloqueaban lo mejor que podían dichos ataques de ambos seres y evitaban a toda costa que estos llegaran a tocar las casas que resguardaban en sus adentros a seres inocentes, a su vez, las estudiantes que permanecían en tierra desviaban cada fragmento de hechizo que por alguna circunstancia se salía del bloqueo de las Yunokichi de elite.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que los dragones habían arribado a la ciudad, cargando en sus lomos a hechiceros del otro bando. La primera impresión de las mas jóvenes fue un pánico en su estado mas puro que apenas lograron mantenerse de pie y, de no ser por los regaños de sus lideres de escuadrón seguramente mas de la mitad habría abandonado el campo de batalla.

En ese momento el cielo estaba plagado de dragones de todo tipo, pero predominaban los negros europeos, dragones de una figura imponente que ponía en ridículo a los mas pequeños de su raza, y los cuales por supuesto, provocaban mayor dificultad de abatir hacia las áreas despobladas para sin tregua alguna amedrentar en contra del jinete y mandar al hospital Yunokichi al dragón, que tras su caída a la inconsciencia se convertía en un ser "humano". Había pasado apenas una hora y ya habían derribado a mas de la mitad, y aun asi el cielo seguía plagado de dichos seres que sin dificultad alguna habían atravesado el impenetrable escudo que protegía la ciudad, lo cual, inquietaba en sobremanera a todas las Yunokichi.

Antes de que atacaran los dragones hubo un pequeño ataque de parte de Trolls manipulados, no fueron rival siquiera para las alumnas regulares del clan, tan solo los aturdieron, les quitaron el control mental y los mandaron a sus respectivos hogares, después de todo las Yunokichi preservaban la vida de seres mágicos en peligro de extinción. No hubo Yunokichi alguna que no se enterase de ese fallido ataque.

Poco después de que los dragones se habían adentrado en la ciudad, una fuerte oleada de espíritus errantes quiso hacer su intento de lucha, pero ¿Qué podían hacer los espíritus cuando los Príncipes de su mundo (el mayor de ellos desde el otro lado del rio de la vida- Maori) estaban del lado de las Yunokichi? Sencillamente, nada. El escudo que habían creado los guardianes del dia y la noche, en conjunto con los príncipes del mundo espiritual y las mismísimas generales Yunokichi era tan poderoso que estos al tocar dicho escudo fueron mandados de inmediato con el mayor de los príncipes del mundo espiritual, donde alcanzaron la paz eterna.

El único vestigio de batalla aparente radicaba en el cielo mismo de dicha ciudad, donde aun seguían llegando dragones desde quien sabe donde cargando hechiceros de distintos niveles de poder sobre sus lomos, los cuales lanzaban hechizos de lo mas insulsos, acto que comenzaba a fastidiar a la mayoría de las Yunokichi, puesto que ellas esperaban mayor ataque de parte de los hechiceros y no de los dragones, a los cuales tenían prohibido lastimarles.

La batalla se había prolongado tanto en los cielos que pronto la atención de la mayoría de las jóvenes se poso en la lejanía, mas específicamente en el cuadrante 5to, donde se sabia estaban las herederas Yunokichi en conjunto con aquel escuadrón especial que combatía a los demonios Youkai. Los gritos de guerra eran predominantes mas en ese sector que en cualquier otro, casi podía olerse la sangre fresca en el aire, cosa que alteraba a mas de la mitad de las alumnas regulares, quienes aun por morbo mantenían sus miradas en aquel sector con la esperanza de ver algo mas que la bruma escarlata que ocasionalmente se posicionaba sobre el cielo de ese sector, bruma que era acompañada por un despliegue de poder tan escalofriante que casi podían sentir un espíritu errante atravesarles el cuerpo.

* * *

**Ciudad de Tomoeda, 5to cuadrante, 10:07 Am**

La escena era irracionalmente cómica. Todos los subordinados de la reina Tepes parecían jugar con sus adversarios y parecían disfrutarlo enormemente pues reían sin reparo alguno, esta por demás decir que ni las castas puras ni mucho menos las herederas se habían movido de su lugar desde que los demonios habían hecho acto de presencia, solo estaban ahí, flotando apenas unos escasos 2 metros sobre el suelo (en el caso de las herederas y el segundo pilar), con expresiones desconcertadas en el rostro y con sonrisas nerviosas en los labios; por su parte, los sangre pura permanecían rezagados poco mas lejos de la batalla con los brazos cruzados, algunos con graciosas muecas de inconformidad y otros simplemente analizando la situación.

En el curioso caso de la reina Tepes… bueno, ella literalmente permanecía sentada en el suelo tal cual niña pequeña, con tremendo puchero inconforme en el rostro y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, refunfuñando lo injusto de la situación, no era para menos, al ver que sus adversarios no eran dignos del nivel de los mas poderosos, tanto los vampiros normales como los Beowolf`s le "aconsejaron" a su soberana descansar en compañía de los demás sangre pura. No obstante la reina Vampaia se vio tan irritada después de unos minutos que sin siquiera tener la intención de ello su poder comenzó a deslizarse a través de campo de batalla y, literalmente, hacer explotar a todo enemigo que dicho poder tocase, esto llamo poderosamente la atención de todos los demás, quienes contagiados por la enorme sonrisa de la princesa Tepes después de ese suceso, comenzaron a aventar los cuerpos de los incautos demonios hacia la bruma de energía demoniaca. Todo aquello pareció divertirles a los demás sangre pura pues después de unos segundos se unieron a la princesa Tepes en su despliegue de energía y para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a las herederas, los cuerpos al tocar las multicolores energías del suelo rebotaban unos centímetros para después desaparecer en una mega estela de energía rojiza que se esparcía por el cielo de ese sector, lo curioso de todo ello era que aun así la sangre de dichos seres quedaba impregnada en el aire, provocando sed en las gargantas de los vampiros presentes, sed que aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos, esto excitaba las mentes de todos los vampiros a tal grado de casi perder el casi nulo autocontrol que les quedaba, pero todo ello era menguado gracias a las poderosas auras demoniacas de sus lideres, en especial de la princesa Tepes, quien era su gobernante suprema.

Pareciera que nada interesante sucedería para las castas de los vampiros visitantes puesto que los demonios Youkai que llegaban no eran dignos siquiera de mirarles. Tan entretenidos estaban todos vampiros y Beowolf con su "juego" que no lograron percatarse de que poco a poco los demonios comenzaron a formar un especie de camino directo, el cual iniciaba desde la brecha del escudo mágico hasta donde se mantenían inmóviles los vampiros de sangre pura y las Yunokichi que lideraban el sector.

Nadie lo vio venir. Nadie noto aquella brecha hasta que una imponente figura se adentro en el campo de batalla lo suficiente como para ser reconocida. La amatista y segundo pilar palideció de inmediato. Las herederas desconociendo a la mujer que les miraba retadoramente no hicieron nada mas que bajar al suelo en compañía de su amada líder de escuadrón, quien bajo la impresión del momento descendió al suelo con una clara expresión de pánico y sorpresa en el rostro. Los sangre pura dejaron de mirar "su juego" para prestar atención a la mujer que se había adentrado en los terrenos de la batalla; de inmediato se quedaron paralizados al notar la expresión del segundo pilar. Nada bueno les esperaba después de notar dicha reacción de la segunda al mando de la organización a la que se habían afiliado recientemente, absolutamente nada bueno.

La mujer les miraba con sus ojos borgoña altaneramente desde la distancia, con una sonrisa arrogante, la cual enervaba enormemente los nervios de cierta rubia vampiro que solo buscaba una efímera provocación para pelear, y visiblemente los nervios de los demás sangre pura alterados después de que se sintieron menospreciados al instante por aquella desconocida mujer. Alguien no saldría con vida de ese lugar, de eso estaban seguros todos los presentes. Pronto los menos poderosos continuaron sus respectivas batallas sin la ayuda de sus lideres, los cuales tenían asuntos mas importantes que atender.

Yin… - involuntariamente se escapo dicho nombre de los labios de la gran amatista. Dicho nombre no fue desapercibido por ni uno de los sangre pura y herederas, respectivamente.

¿Yin? ¿Es ese acaso mi nombre en vida?. – respondió la recién llegada con semblante sombrío. – eso significa que mis conjeturas son reales. Pertenecí a su clan. – dicha revelación impacto a las herederas y a los sangre pura. – de ser asi…. Convoco a la decimo sexta enmienda. – ante la estupefacción del segundo pilar y las herederas saco un libro de entre sus gastadas ropas. – "Toda Yunokichi tiene derecho a un enfrentamiento por el concebido de su mas grande deseo, dicho enfrentamiento será con quien la Yunokichi mas poderosa del momento de su petición le imponga. De ganar el enfrentamiento, su deseo le será concebido, de perderlo… su existencia se pondrá a juicio por los 10 pilares principales."- tras recitar la enmienda de su pequeño libro lo guardo nuevamente en su desgastada chaqueta y saco aquella fotografía que era su mas grande tesoro. – mi deseo es poseer a la chica de esta fotografía. – y sin mas dejo caer ente los pies de las herederas la fotografía que guardaba celosamente entre sus ropas. Nadie estaba preparado para ver la imagen de dicha fotografía, nadie salvo Daidouji Tomoyo, quien tras ver dicha fotografía frunció el seño.

Me temo… tu fotografía no… no es aceptable con las normas… de la organización…. de… deberás dar nombre de tu objetivo… de no ser dado me temo…. no podre pasar tu petición ante… el juzgado..- pronuncio apenas audiblemente Tomoyo con varias connotaciones de duda en su voz. Lo cual llamo la atención de Yin.

Su nombre lo desconozco; mas por tu reacción… - una sonrisa victoriosa se poso en sus labios. – veo que sabes de quien hablo. No daré mas rodeos, dime quien será mi oponente y se réferi de mi victoria para reclamar mi premio.

Ni una de las herederas se movió de su sitio. Ni uno de los sangre pura despego su vista de la recién llegada. Todos lo sabían. Todos los ahí presentes sabían que solo un sangre pura podría enfrentar a esa Youkai de presencia poderosa; las herederas no tenían la experiencia necesaria y la mas poderosa seria réferi del combate, solo quedaban a disposición los visitantes de otras dientones y los vampiros de la suya propia, pero nadie sabia a quien elegiría el segundo pilar. Todos los vampiros se miraban expectantes, como quien quiere ser elegido pero no tiene la fuerza necesaria pare decirlo, esperando pacientemente la decisión de la amatista.

La decisión era difícil, sumamente difícil. Si había alguien a quien la amatista no estaba dispuesta a poner en riesgo era a su amada Sakura, pero las reglas del clan eran claras y obviamente romper las reglas seria sinónimo de anarquía, algo que en la organización jamás se vio hasta la rebeldía de la pelirroja de ojos rojos que en ese momento les estaba exigiendo el cumplimiento de su petición. Todos miraban expectantes a la gran amatista, curiosos por la decisión que esta tomaría y el nombre que saldría de sus labios. La gran amatista no iba a tomar riesgos, no podía considerar el hecho de que aquella mujer se llevara su mas grande tesoro, no lo permitiría. Su semblante preocupado desapareció casi al instante de haber tomado su decisión, era la mas obvia y segura, si había de poner la libertad de su amada en juego sin duda dejaría todo en manos su alguien con el mismo peso en titulo que ella misma, Tepes Mina, reina de los Vampaia.

En cuanto Tomoyo pronuncio el nombre de la reina Tepes, esta salto victoriosa con una expresión de inmensa felicidad en el rostro, con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que mostraba sus blancos colmillos a todo mundo. Los demás vampiros de sangre pura le miraban entre incrédulos y celosos, ellos habían ido a pelear pero no habían tenido siquiera la oportunidad de hacer un poco de ejercicio, y justo cuando se presentaba una misteriosa mujer con un poder de combate considerable la gran amatista sin preguntar había elegido a la soberana Tepes para enfrentar a dicha mujer; eso sin duda era algo injusto para los demás vampiros sangre pura.

La harapienta Youkai y Ex-Yunokichi, les miraba con genuino aburrimiento. Su miraba pasaba del rostro tranquilo del segundo pilar hacia el montón de vampiros que a su parecer eran los lideres de las tropas que estaban, literalmente, masacrando a las suyas. Le importaban muy poco lo que le pasara a aquella multitud de demonios débiles que le seguían cual perritos falderos, su objetivo era claro, quería a la hermosa chica de la fotografía, y si de algo estaba segura era de que dicha chica era conocida de la que reconoció al instante como la mas poderosa de aquella pequeña zona de combate; de solo recordar su expresión contenida de ira y odio algo en su interior se regocijaba de jubilo, indicándole su inconsciente que el enfado de aquella mujer era placentero para ella en una vida pasada. Tan entretenida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no logro percatarse del momento en que la gran amatista le miraba retadoramente desde una distancia mas corta, así como tampoco logro percatarse del momento en que su contrincante se había posicionado enfrente de ella en posición de ataque y esperando a que ella también tomara posición para iniciar el combate.

Yin sonrió complacida pero no dio indicios de tomar ninguna pose de combate, lo que desconcertó a todos. Solo permanecía ahí parada, sin moverse siquiera, con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando a la nada, como si estuviera rememorando algo sumamente hermoso, pero ello era imposible, pues de sus recuerdos pasados no tenia ni uno solo, y los que había formado apenas llego al mundo Youkai no eran del todo gratos. Nada podía sacarle de su estado, ignoro todo llamado que la amatista le dirigía con un claro tono de advertencia. No podía evitarlo, muy dentro de su ser algo le había atacado de improviso, casi como una premonición, un sentimiento le golpeaba el pecho y se aglomeraba en su garganta, como queriendo que sus labios expresaran lo que en ese momento su corrompida alma quería. Sin pensarlo siquiera serró completamente sus ojos y alzo su rostro al cielo, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Dio un suspiro y aquel sentimiento tomo forma y nombre en su mente.

Sakura… su nombre es Sakura, y es a ella a quien deseó tener. – apenas diciendo esto, ignorando los rostros estupefactos de todos los presentes se arremetió en contra de una casi colérica Mina Tepes.

Y en menos de un segundo se logro escuchar un terrible estruendo incluso mas allá del escudo que protegía Tomoeda. Una nube de polvo cubrió todo el capo de batalla de aquel sector. Los que presenciaban dicho combate tenían expresiones muy diferentes de lo que la situación requería. Los sirvientes de la reina de los Vampaia seguían en sus respectivas batallas extasiados por la inmensa energía demoniaca que su amada señora desprendía de todo su ser, no necesitaban ver la batalla, ellos tenían la plena seguridad de que su señora ganaría. El amado lobito de la reina Tepes solo miraba ansioso los movimientos de calentamiento que aquellas mujeres realizaban. Los vampiros de sangre pura restantes miraban la escena celosos y con cara de resignación total. Las herederas tan solo se mantenían al margen, también tenían deseos de luchar pero desde un principio notaron que el nivel de sus enemigos era demasiado bajo, por lo que la diversión se la estaban llevando los vampiros de la reina Tepes y los Beowolf de esta misma, lo cual les dejaba en un estado de completo aburrimiento y como única distracción la batalla que estaban observando. La única persona que tenia un semblante preocupado era la mismísima gran amatista. Tomoyo no podía evitarlo, en juego estaba su amada esposa y aunque estaba consiente de que la rubia Tepes le podía ganar fácilmente a esa mujer el miedo parecía no querer abandonarla del todo.

El primer movimiento de la batalla real quedo nulo en cuando sus extremidades superiores bloquearon el ataque de la otra y salieron disparadas del centro de su campo de batalla hacia las afueras de este, Yin casi estampándose en un árbol cercano mientras Mina simplemente dio una pirueta cayendo lo suficientemente agazapada como para tomar impulso y arremeterse en contra de su aparentemente desorientada oponente. Yin previniendo un ataque como ese se hizo a un lado justo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de propinarle una patada en el rostro, con lo que no conto fue con que esta en un ágil movimiento sacara de quien sabe donde una espada color borgoña que de no ser por suerte le hubiera cortado la cabeza, de milagro solo obtuvo un rasguño antes de chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer de la vista de Mina y reaparecer unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. Yin se encontraba a medio campo con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra siendo de apoyo para su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha limpiaba el rasguño medianamente profundo que aquella espada le había provocado en el cuello. La batalla apenas empezaba y ya se estaba enojando, algo que todos notaron, y su enojo aumento cuando vislumbro la sonrisa burlona de su contrincante, ignorando el motivo de aquella expresión se levanto del suelo y atacó a la joven rubia. Mina simplemente le espero pacientemente agazapada con la espada en mano izquierda y la punta de esta mirando el suelo, una posición que Yin aseguraba ventajosa.

Todo ocurrió en menos de diez segundos. Mina aprovecho el impulso del ataque de Yin, le tomo por la muñeca derecha, la hizo dar un giro en menos de medio segundo y al siguiente le propino un golpe a dos palmas en el estomago, Yin salió volando apenas escasos dos metros cuando un látigo escarlata le rodeo completamente y la dueña de este la arrojaba en contra del suelo, el cual se resquebrajo dejando solo un gran cráter de piedra, cuando la pelirroja se levanto todos notaron que su bazo derecho estaba, posiblemente, dislocado y tenia una considerable abertura en la cabeza que emanaba una enorme cantidad de sangre.

La pelirroja estaba sumamente impactada, no había podido leer ni uno de los movimientos de la rubia ni mucho menos esquivarle, y por si fuera poco su cuerpo estaba terriblemente dañado. Ella era la mas fuerte de su especia, ella perteneció a las Yunokichi, ¡Ella debería estar ganando la batalla!, pero no era asi, estaba perdiendo a simples minutos de haber empezado. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hacer magia. Y fue ahí cuando se percato de ello. Se miro la mano izquierda detenidamente y su rostro se mostro incrédulo a lo que había resuelto en su mente.

Así que ya lo notaste. – susurro Mina mientras sonreía y bajaba su guardia y tomaba una pose mas relajada y arrogante. – no podrás usar magia por lo que te resta de vida. – ante tal afirmación la pelirroja cayo al suelo arrodillada. – mi espada esta hecha de sangre, has de haber notado que la manejo a mi antojo, la moldeo a mis deseos y es una arma eficiente en todos los sentidos. – y fue así como le mostro a Yin la versatilidad con la que trasformaba su sangre en cualquier tipo de arma que la rubia deseara con la mente. – he de admitir que en un principio estaba preocupada. – Mina dejo su semblante tranquilo y dejo de sonreír. – Yo solo quería divertirme, jugar un poco contigo hasta el punto del cansancio, pero… has dicho su nombre. – el tono resentido fue percibido por todos los presentes. – en cuanto le nombraste con tal tono de deseo supe que el juego ya no era juego, en cuanto vi el rostro serio de Tomoyo-chan me deje de juegos Yin Goldsmith. – la pelirroja sintió un temblor en su interior, ese era su nombre de humana, lo recordaba, en cuanto la rubia le nombro ella recordó su nombre. – el cuerpo y corazón de Sakura-chan pertenece solo a Tomoyo-chan. – dijo fuerte y claro, casi queriéndolo gritar para que la pelirroja entendiera. – Y yo no permitiré que eso cambie si en mis manos esta poder evitarlo. – Mina se acercó mas a su contrincante y con su espada de sangre apunto la primera herida que le había hecho a Yin.

Apenas iba a dar el discurso del porque de su derrota cuando el collar de la gran amatista brillo intensamente y de este emergía una pequeña luz rosa que poco a poco tomo la forma de la ya conocida chica castaña de ojos verdes, pero esta vez con la apariencia de una niña de once años y que para sorpresa de todas, vistiendo el traje escolar de la primaria Tomoeda. La castaña miro a su alrededor poco después de haber abierto los ojos, examinando el lugar y los acontecimientos que lograron despertarle, no tardo en posar su mirada en su muy sorprendida y amada amatista. Le sonrió con dulzura y para sorpresa de todos floto un poco, beso la mejilla de su amada y poso su mano en el pecho de esta, al instante separo su mano de ese lugar y un hermoso brillo violeta se vislumbraba por las fisuras de sus dedos. La pequeña Sakura bajo al suelo y a paso firme se dirigió a Yin Goldsmith mientras que en el camino aquella luz violeta se trasformaba en el báculo de la estrella de cristal en su etapa mas poderosa, báculo que le pertenecía a su amada esposa, la gran amatista. Estado a escaso medio metro miro a la rubia a los ojos y le pidió amablemente que retrocediera, el combate ya había terminado y era hora del juicio, del cual ella seria juez y verdugo. La pequeña Sakura se poso enfrente de Yin y la miro con pena impregnada en sus ojos. El báculo simplemente lo dejo erguido apuntando hacia lo mas alto del cielo y brillando con el esplendor de la magia de Tomoyo.

Pasaste por alto tantas cosas Yin. En territorio Yunokichi cualquier enemigo que logre atravesar el escudo pierde, como tributo a la ciudad, el veinte porciento de su magia. La sangre de los vampiros es toxica para cualquiera cuyo libro de vida no este en la biblioteca infinita. Como parte del convenio entre vampiros y Yunokichi´s se formo una alianza de sangre entre varias castas de vampiros de sangre pura de otras dimensiones, lo cual intensifico dicha toxicidad y por sobre todo los poderes que estos poseen. – tras un breve silencio continuo. – cabe destacar que al relacionarte con los Youkai inmediatamente tus registros como Yunokichi quedan borrados de todos los archivos de todas las dimensiones existentes, eso significa que tu no existes ni en el presente ni el pasado, lo que lleva a su vez a que tu magia sea removida de tu cuerpo; la magia que poseías aun era procedente de esta ciudad, yo solo recupere, con ayuda de Mina, lo que originalmente pertenece a las Yunokichi, si eres un ser inexistente originalmente no tienes porque tener magia Yunokichi. – pero esas palabras no tenían lógica alguna para Yin, al menos hasta que escucho lo ultimo que la pequeña castaña dijo. – pero, para que toda esta cadena de eventos se desatara requería una pequeña gota de tu sangre, la cual se derramo justo en mi territorio, lo demás… es historia.

Aquella castaña de ojos jade procedió a posar el báculo de la estrella de cristal por sobre la coronilla de Yin. Esta pos su parte tenia una expresión tan melancólica en el rostro que de no ser por la atrocidad de sus actos muy seguramente medio mundo le habría perdonado la condena que recibiría. Nadie estaba preparado para ver como la pelirroja lloraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Hare llegar tus sentimientos a One-sama"_

Ante ese ultimo pensamiento la joven castaña convoco su sello mágico y tras este desaparecer apenas un segundo después el cuerpo de Yin había desaparecido en mieles de destellos multicolores. En cuanto su líder fue derrotado, los demonios Youkai perdieron todo deseo de lucha, por lo que los restantes simplemente se dejaron morir en manos de los vampiros y Beowolf que aun se divertían matándoles. Apenas iban a dar las once de la mañana cuando la batalla entre los Youkai y los Vampaia había terminado. De no ser por los hechiceros que surcaban los cielos montados sobre los dragones europeos muy seguramente el primer ataque habría sido victoriosamente resistido y ganado por las Yunokichi.

Dando las once pasadas cinco minutos algo extraño ocurrió. Nadie estaba preparado para lo que sucedería a continuación. Apenas todo el cuadrante 5to estaba preparándose para unirse a las demás tropas en la ciudad cuando el suceso comenzó. Nadie lo predijo, nadie lo esperaba y por consecuente nadie sabía lo que sucedía hasta que fue demasiado tarde para entenderlo. Una a una las herederas fueron cayendo al suelo, algunas con el semblante pálido, otras apenas pudiendo respirar y en el inesperado caso de Nagisa y Himeko, ellas simplemente se desmayaron.

El pánico se apodero de Tomoyo casi al instante, era inevitable, sus amadas hermanas parecían querer caer presas de la inconsciencia justo como la pelirroja y la rubia, lo cual tampoco le agradaba en lo mas mínimo a la gran amatista. Presa del pánico pidió amablemente a sus compañeros, los cuales también lucían preocupados, que le ayudasen a incorporar a las herederas. Chikane y Shizuma permanecían casi histéricas y al borde del desmayo al notar que sus amadas no despertaban por mucho que la amatista intentara hacerles reaccionar, a lado de ellas, y ayudándoles a permanecer de pie, estaban Tsukune y Moka respectivamente. Tomoyo tenia leves lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos y trataba por todos los medio de averiguar el estado de salud de las herederas. La joven loba de cobalto no podía articular palabra alguna, su cuerpo le pesaba y sentía un espantoso pitido en los oídos que le impedían siquiera pensar claramente. Entre sus brazos tenía a una temblorosa castaña de ojos rojos que respiraba entrecortadamente y se aferraba al cuello de la peli-azul como si su vida dependiera de ello. A lado de ellas se encontraban los hermanos Kuran con semblante preocupado e intentando darles algo de aire agitando un par de pañuelos de seda sobre sus coronillas. Nadia y Ellis se encontraban recargadas sobre la espalda de la otra con la respiración agitada y apenas resistiendo las terribles ganas de vomitar que sentían, a su lado permanecían Saya y Haji, ambos imitando las acciones de los hermanos Kuran. Akira y Mina permanecían a lado de las jóvenes desmayadas intentando hacerlas reaccionar como dios les daba a entender, siguiendo las instrucciones que la amatista les daba.

Nadie se había percatado de que la pequeña Sakura aun permanecía estática en el mismo lugar donde había dado juicio a Yin Goldsmith, mirando al cielo con una sonrisa cálida y con el báculo de la estrella de cristal aun en mano. Todo mundo estaba tan metido en lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, y es por ello que quizá nadie noto a las dos figuras humanoides que estaban muy por encima del escudo que protegía Tomoeda.

* * *

_**Dimensión del vacio, minutos antes de la muerte de Yin Goldsmith.**_

Serenidad. Haniu kin habría esperado cualquier otra reacción de parte de la castaña Kinesuki, todas, menos esa. Hacia solo unos minutos atras la fénix le había dado a conocer todo cuanto había averiguado sobre las acciones de la familia Li, y como única respuesta había obtenido una mirada vacía y un rostro sombrío con una extraña aura de serenidad.

Ambas estaban sentadas, mirándose la una a la otra, la castaña sin expresión alguna y la fénix con semblante preocupado, casi mostrando el pánico que sentía al no obtener la reacción esperada por la castaña, como temiendo que Darkness de nuevo se hubiese apoderado del cuerpo de la chica que "amaba". Le observo detenidamente por mas de sesenta segundos, noto el brillo de sus ojos, el tono de su piel y el color de su cabello, se fijo en cada mísero detalle que pudiese darle aviso sobre la presencia de aquella entidad que odiaba, pero todo parecía sumamente normal; pese a la extraña sensación de pánico que aquella reacción le infundía.

Una pequeña curvatura en los labios de la joven castaña altero enormemente el corazón de la fénix. ¡Estaba sonriendo! Era algo inverosímil, era una reacción que jamás espero de parte de la joven. Y después de esa curvatura de labios siguió un esplendida sonrisa, mas sin embargo sus ojos jamás mostraron dicha ni regocijo, solo un vacio característico de la ira mas profunda que un ser pudiese sentir en el universo, ¡Ni ella misma odiaba a tal grado a Shisen Li! El miedo era casi palpable en el ambiente, y Haniu Kin juraba que jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su larga existencia. Inconscientemente tomo nota… ¡Jamás debo hacer enojar a Sakura!, y con esas palabras en su mente decidió guardar lo poco de compostura que le quedaba y esperar a que la joven hiciera todo cuanto quisiera.

Por otros interminables sesenta segundos la castaña no mostro otra expresión mas que su sonrisa. La fénix no parpadeo ni un solo segundo desde que le había soltado la información. Todo era una relativa paz antes de la tormenta, la ira se sentía en el aire tanto como el miedo y el desconcierto, pero nada era tan aterrador como aquella maldita tranquilidad que poco a poco consumía los nervios de la fénix. Y así como si nada, una fuerte carcajada se escucho en la estancia, protagonizada por la castaña Kinesuki, quien tubo que pararse de su asiento y caminar en la estancia para tratar de tranquilizarse. Un frio escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de la fénix al mismo instante que la castaña soltó tal risotada, no era para menos, la chica parecía casi posesa por un demonio, lo cual le aterraba.

Lo intuía, mas no estaba segura de ello. – susurro la joven castaña cuando su ataque de risa fue menguado. – lo solucionare en cuanto regrese a mi "cuerpo"; necesitare de toda la energía que este a mi disposición. – calmados los espasmos de la risa se posiciono en el espejo que mostraba su mundo. - ¿No crees que es muy estúpido? Montar una guerra contra quien tiene a las diez potencias mágicas que proveen de esa misma energía a esa misma dimensión, es como si un simple mortal le lanzara un grano de arena al mar… el daño es míseramente insignificante e inútil. – Sakura miraba el espejo aun con un sonrisa, mas sus ojos mostraban otro sentimiento que la fénix no logro descifrar.

Ahora comprendo un poco tu reacción. He de admitir que me sentía preocupada por tu salud mental. – después de haber dio eso y tras mostrar una pequeña sonrisa la fénix continuo. – Hay quienes no comprenden el alcance de sus poderes y desconocen las consecuencias de sus mismas decisiones. – le respondió la fénix desde su asiento.

Lo lamento. – Sakura sonrió apenada aun sin brillo en sus ojos. – no estoy para nada contenta con lo que me has dicho, eso te lo aseguro, mas sin embargo tengo que controlarme lo mas que pueda en esta dimensión. – ante esas palabras la fénix le miro confundida. - esta dimensión es como un puente entre los fragmentos de alma y las herederas, si perturbo este "puente" las consecuencias tendrían que pagarlas las herederas mismas, el dolor será casi insoportable para su nivel de poderes, en mi estado actual solo las incapacitara un par de minutos, de haberme entregado a la ira absoluta…. quizá no habrían despertado en años. – la castaña serró sus ojos por un segundo y después amplio n poco su sonrisa.

Entiendo. – la fénix se paro de su lugar y camino hacia la castaña hasta posicionarse detrás de la misma y le abrazo por detrás. – eres tan condenadamente considerada. – sin pensarlo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

Es parte de mi naturaleza y mi camino. – susurro Sakura algo incomoda por la situación. – esa es la misión de un pilar... cuidar de los demás… de los miles de universos… - Sakura soltó un leve suspiro.

Quieres decir …¿Estas tomando bajo tu responsabilidad el deber de los otros nueve pilares?. – la fénix pregunto entre incrédula e impactada, no era posible aquello, seria casi un suicidio para un ser inmortal, según sus cálculos. Como respuesta consiguió una carcajada. – no se si creer que estas enferma mentalmente o si tienes un corazón del tamaño de miles de millones de universos. – comento aséptica Haniu Kin.

Bueno, ellas aun no tiene el nivel para soportar este dolor agobiante. – Sakura se relajo un poco entre los brazos de la fénix y poso sus manos en su pecho. – y yo les prometí un final de cuento de hadas. No romperé mis promesas a estas alturas de mi existencia.

Eres una maldita testaruda. -. Comento Haniu Kin casi conteniendo una carcajada.

¿Tanto como tu? .- disimulo muy bien las ganas que le dieron de reírse.

Ni en tus sueños. – y con esa respuesta la castaña no pudo aguantar mas tiempo la risa y se soltó una estruendosa carcajada que termino contagiando a la fénix. Después de unos minutos ambas se calmaron y su semblante se torno serio. - ¿Ya es tiempo de irte? . – Haniu Kin pregunto melancólica y con semblante casi agónico.

Si. – Sakura soltó el abrazo que la fénix le daba y miro detenida e implacablemente el espejo que reflejaba su dimensión.

Nunca pude robarte un beso. – recrimino la pelirroja con algo de resentimiento.

Amo a mi esposa, te lo dije desde un principio, aun estando dormida me protejo… al menos de ti. – Sakura respondió algo santurrona para después reír abiertamente.

La fénix rio divertida ante las palabras de Sakura. Era inevitable, Sakura sabia que su tiempo ahí había terminado y que Haniu Kin jamás le podría haber robado un beso estando su "cuerpo" en otro lado. Todo fue planeado tan meticulosamente con tal de que nada le pasase a su cuerpo real, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie lo sabia a ciencia cierta, eso era lo grandioso de ser una hechicera del nivel de superior a su hermana mayor, era lo único que le aseguraba que nadie que careciera del nivel de los antiguos pilares en al cámara secreta del coliseo, lo notaria, nadie.

Fue entonces cuando la fénix se despidió silenciosamente de la castaña Kinesuki menor. Sakura solo le vio de reojo una sola vez antes de adentrarse en el espejo de su dimensión, sintiendo todo el peso de la melancolía de Haniu Kin antes de adentrarse por completo en la dimensión que le había acogido como su segundo hogar. Ambas sabían que jamás volverían a verse, provocando en sus almas un sentimiento de tristeza tan grande como el haber perdido a una amiga muy importante y especial, mas sin embargo la separación era inevitable.

Sakura toco la superficie del espejo y tan pronto como lo hizo desapareció en la nada, dejando a una Haniu Kin a la espera de ser succionada por el cuerpo "Real" de la castaña, suceso que no tardo en ser realizado en menos de diez segundos después.

* * *

_**Cámara secreta del coliseo Yunokichi, 10:58 AM**_

Todo había estado a oscuras hacia solo un par de segundos atrás, cuando la líder principal de la comunidad Yunokichi se adentro en la estancia y sin previos aviso convocó a su báculo, en su forma mas poderosa, y alumbro la estancia en su totalidad. Estando a solas y distanciándole solo un par de metros de su propio pilar de cristal, sonrió y camino hacia el, con una sonrisa decidía en el rostro y una mirada melancólica, como denotando algo no le gustaba y sin embargo debía hacer. Estando a solo un metro de este, el pilar de cristal comenzó a brillar intensamente a medida que su ritmo cardiaco retumbaba en su pecho, casi como acoplándose al latir de su corazón. No fue hasta que ambos estuvieron a menos de veinte centímetros de separación que este mismo brillo retumbaba al ritmo cardiaco de la castaña y a su vez las figuras que representaban el "cuerpo" de Sakura y Haniu Kin comenzaron a removerse dentro de este, desplazándose lentamente hacia la parte mas baja del pilar. Al mismo tiempo, las imágenes de los demás pilares bajaban lentamente desde sus lugares hasta posicionarse a la misma altura que el del primer pilar, la raíz de los pilares de cristal. Conjuntamente, líneas rosadas y anteriormente invisibles que sostenían dichas almas se desgarraban hasta el punto de romperse completamente y convertirse en pequeños luceros de energía que emergían de los pilares y regresaban al cuerpo que les había ligado completamente a su estancia en el primer pilar de cristal, el cuerpo de Kinesuki Sakura.

La castaña poso su mano por la superficie del pilar de cristal, y casi de inmediato este brillo intensamente casi tanto como un sol en medio dia, alumbrando con su fulgor toda la estancia y dejando casi a ciegas a la castaña, quien tuvo que permanecer con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos después de que el brillo desapareciera por completo de la estancia. Cuando la luz se hubo disipado, la castaña despego su mano del pilar de cristal, aun con los ojos serrados y regreso sus pasos hacia el lugar donde había aparecido originalmente. Al volver su vista hacia donde estaban los pilares de cristal, noto que los espíritus de sus hermanas tanto como de los fénix se posaban en las raíces de cada pilar, pero por sobre todo, logro ver que en su propio pilar no existía ni un solo resto de su alma ni la de la fénix. Lo único que se logro vislumbrar dentro de su mismo cristal era el candado en compañía de las cadenas y, por ultimo y no menos importante, la llave que aun permanecía a escasos centímetros de ser introducida en la cerradura, permaneciendo el mismo lugar.

Todo lo presenciado por la castaña Kinesuki fue a su vez resentido por las demás herederas, aun que estas ignoraron completamente el porque de dicho suceso inesperado e inexplicable. Todas cayeron al suelo, inocentes de lo sucedido en la cámara secreta del coliseo Yunokichi.

* * *

_**Ciudad de Tomoeda 11:08 am**_

Nadie poda verles claramente. Ere casi irreal, ver a la líder misma del clan Yunokichi muy por encima del escudo que protegía Tomoeda con aquella aura tan condenadamente aterradora rodeándole completamente. Era inverosímil. Era ilógico. Nadie habría sido capaz de premeditar aquel suceso. Era tan condenadamente aterrador que había pávido a cualquiera que hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de colarse siquiera en las filas enemigas de dicho clan. Pero considerando las guanacias de esa guerra, ningún clan enemigo seria capaz de desperdiciar las ganancias que se les retribuiría por su valor, aun pese a las perdidas de sucumbir a la derrota, las cuales eran mínimas a la victoria.

Los únicos en la batalla, eran aquellos que dominaban a los dragones que un surcaban el cielo. Dominando a aquellas bestias que bajo influjo de hechizos sumamente poderosos sucumbían ante los deceso de sus amos, quienes predominaban entre el clan de lo Li, eran las Yunokichi que lograban derribarles en los cielos. Todos surcaban el cielo mismo de la ciudad de Tomoeda; plagando el cielo mismo de fuego y humo mientras los magos que les montaban, de niveles inferiores por supuesto, lanzaban hechizos de media categoría con la finalidad de capturar hechiceras Yunokichi de nivel inferior e interrogarles arduamente. La batalla era sumamente desequilibrada, teniendo el enemigo a dragones de gran potencia era sumamente difícil que las Yunokichi ganaran, al menos si sus líderes y antecesoras más poderosas no aconsejaban a las menos experimentadas. Era una lastima para los enemigos que las lideres antecesoras ¡SI! estuvieran presentes para aconsejar a las actuales lideres Yunokichi.

Dando la once pasadas diez minutos todo mundo se percato del suceso que se presenciaba en la cúspide del escudo Yunokichi. Nadie que estuviera en la ciudad de Tomoeda pudo evitar ver al ser que protegía la ciudad. Sakura Kinesuki Kinomoto permanecía muy por sobre encima del escudo de Tomoeda. Tan impasible y segura de si misma, con semblante sereno, aunque eso nadie podía verlo, la distancia que separaba a la castaña de los ojos curiosos de todo mundo era sumamente enorme. A su lado, tan apacible como su compañera, se encontraba Blood-Star.

Debajo de ellas, se veía todo un pandemónium de dragones, hechiceros y Yunokichis lanzándose fuego y hechizos respectivamente, pero eso a ellas no les inmuto siquiera, ambas buscaron con la mirada a otra castaña de ojos jade, encontrándola justo en la entrada del templo Tsukimine, mirándoles atentamente en compañía de el ex segundo pilar. Y la serenidad de Sakura y Blood se fue al caño tan pronto sintieron el aura de Kinesuki Asakura emergiendo poderosamente y, lo peor de todo era que su aura estaba acompañada por un nada sutil expresión de enojo que visiblemente rayaba en la ira, si Blood, que no era "nada familiar" a la ex líder del clan, tenia miedo, la pobre de Sakura estaba casi al borde del pánico, aunque claro, tratando por todos los medios de no mostrarlo en su rostro, acto que fallaba a ojos de su acompañante, quien era la única que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para notar el sutil temblor en el cuerpo de su señora.

El pánico aumento en cuento vieron, para asombro de todos, que Kinesuki Asakura dejaba su puesto y volaba hacia ellas como alma que lleva el diablo, con aquella aura casi demoniaca rodeándole completamente, y dejando a su paso una poderosa estela de energía de un rosa tan intenso que fácilmente podría convertirse en borgoña, si, Asakura estaba enojada, o podría decirse mas que eso. Dicho suceso no paso desapercibido por nadie, ni mucho menos por los asignados al 5to cuadrante, donde una muy impactada Tomoyo tuvo que amplificar su visión para ver el objetivo al que su amada cuñada se dirigía. Al reconocer la figura de su esposa, la amatista rápidamente volvo su mirada hacia la pequeña Sakura que aun tenia en su poder el báculo de la estrella de cristal, esta simplemente le sonrió y desapareció en la nada llevándose consigo el báculo de la amatista. Su expresión después de eso lo dijo todo. Tomoyo estaba enojada y todos a su alrededor lo notaron e inconscientemente tragaron en seco, vieron como la aludida dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia su amada esposa y casi pudieron oir un rechinido de dientes y un leve gruñido de parte de la joven, lo cual les aterro en sobremanera. Sin duda alguna la castaña Sakura estaba en Grandes problemas.

Por su pate, Asakura surcaba lo cielos ignorando olímpicamente todo a su alrededor y dejando que su mal humor, reflejado en su energía, destruyera a todo enemigo a su paso, lo que dejo a decenas de dragones cayendo al suelo completamente inconscientes, en su forma humana y para deleite de las Yunokichi mayores, y pervertidas por supuesto, completamente desnudos. Ignorando todo a su paso, Asakura ni siquiera noto que había eliminado a poco menos de la mitad de los hechiceros que montaban dragones, disminuyendo la carga de las Yunokichi que peleaban contra ellos.

Pasando el punto ciego del escudo que protege a Tomoeda aumento su velocidad, alterando, mas si era posible, a las dos castañas que les esperaban "pacientemente" en las alturas, por un leve segundo logro vislumbrar un pequeño lucero que le seguía el paso y que pronto le rebaso, estrellándose con el cuerpo de su hermana para esta sonreír complacida un segundo después, aunque claro, su sonrisa no duro ni medio segundo cuando noto que Kinesuki Asakura, su hermana gemela mayor, se encontraba flotando a menos de cuatro metros delante suyo, cruzada de brazos, con el entrecejo fruncido, los labios curvados hacia abajo y respirando profundamente. Y no fue hasta ese momento que Sakura pensó que quizá su hermana ya le había cachado en la travesura peligrosa que había cometido.

Ante el aura, extrañamente, demoniaca que desprendía Asakura, Blood se interpuso entre ambas castañas de ojos jade, impidiéndole a la mayor ver a su amada señora, tuvo que recurrir a cada partícula de energía que poseía para pararse enfrente de aquel "demonio" que era la hermana de su Ama y creadora. Armándose de valor frunció el seño y mostro un semblante amenazador. Pero todo su esfuerzo se fue por la borda en cuanto Asakura se adelanto un metro, frunció mas en seño, deshizo el nudo de sus brazos cruzados y le dijo sin voz alguna que se apartara. Blood vuelve a palidecer y produce sin quererlo un especie de lamento gutural mientras se esconde detrás de su amada creadora. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura, al igual que Blood, palidece, ya es notorio su nerviosismo y miedo por el temblor de su cuerpo, aspecto que noto Asakura.

Nadie se esperaba que Kinesuki Asakura le plantara tremendo bofetón a su pequeña hermana menor. Cabe destacar que dicho golpe se escucho por todo Tomoeda, llamando la atención de todos los combatientes en el lugar. Las Yunokichi estaban tan estupefactas como los antiguos pilares mismos. Amatista tuvo que retener sus lágrimas y un ahogado grito de dolor al notar el terrible sufrimiento que le provoco hacer aquello a su amada esposa. Siendo Sakura la gemela de Asakura, era muy seguro que esta ultima casi sintiera la bofetada en su mejilla. Los antiguos pilares solo se quedaron en silencio, comprendiendo a su amada hermana y el motivo detrás de aquella acción, ellas habrían hecho lo mismo, aun pese a que les doliera en el alma ponerle un solo dedo en contra de la pequeña.

Sakura quedo con la cara volteada y con la mejilla completamente colorada. Poco después su temblor había desaparecido al igual que su miedo. Y no fue hasta que salió del shock inicial que noto el motivo de esto ultimo, su hermana le estaba abrazando amorosamente y con lagrimas en los ojos. Ni una de las dos dijo absolutamente nada por unos cuantos segundo, inmersas en su pequeño reencuentro apenas notaron el balbuceo y el temblar errático de Blood, la cual en ese momento tenía una cara que iba más allá del pánico absoluto. Sus ojos dilatados y llenos de agua, el temblar de su cuerpo y labios, sumados a la palidez de su piel. Intrigadas por el estado de esta, las hermanas Kinesuki buscaron con la mirada aquello que alteraba enormemente a la guardiana de Tomoeda, lo que vieron les helo la sangre y casi les hizo llorar ahí mismo.

Nada era tan terriblemente aterrador como una Tomoyo furiosa, con ojos entrecerrados y el seño fruncido, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente y respirando lo menos profundo posible. Pese a la distancia ambas podían ver el cuerpo tensado y los puños de la misma completamente cerrados. Todo auguraba mucho dolor, en especial para la menor. Inconscientemente ambas se abrazaron, la mayor casi en completa histeria y la menor algo más calmada y ¿divertida?, Si, Asakura noto que los ojos de su hermana desprendían diversión y expectación. Lo cual la llevaba a recordar la reacción de Haniu kin tras el motivo por el cual Sakura permitiría que esta hiciera enojar a Tomoyo.

"_Asa-chan, pregúntaselo a tu esposa"_

Si, definitivamente le preguntaría a su esposa en cuanto tuvieran un momento a solas, pues intuía que de hacerlo en publico seguramente moriría de vergüenza. Mientras tanto se aferraría a su hermana en busca de una solución inmediata, después de todo era su cuñada, seguramente Sakura sabría como bajarle el enojo. Sakura trago un poco de saliva y busco la mirada de su hermana.

One-sama, acabemos con la batalla de hoy. – susurro Sakura. – entre mas rápido baje a Tomoeda mas rápido podre calmar a Tomoyo.

Y aunque la menor sonara convincente Asakura no lo creyó en lo mas mínimo con respecto a lo de calmar a su cuñada. ¡Sakura le había mentido!. Algo sumamente grabe le ocurría a su hermana, o quizá ella exageraba y solo se trataba de algo tan mórbidamente intimo que solo su hermana y su cuñada entendían. Sea lo que fuese, no estaba muy segura de querer enterarse, aun así, tenia curiosidad.

Y asi fue como dio el inicio al final de ese dia de batallas.

Sakura descendió lentamente, aun con la mirada en su esposa y pidiéndole, desde la distancia, perdón en silencio. Asakura le siguió con la duda reflejada en su rostro. No fue hasta es momento que noto que su hermana poseía el cuerpo de una joven mujer de dieciocho años, con el cuerpo bien formado y ataviada con un nada decente pijama, el cual no dejaba NADA a la imaginación, entendiendo un poco a su cuñada de un solo chasquido cambio la indumentaria de la joven por su primer traje de batalla Yunokichi, el cual distraídamente invoco sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la nueva condición de su hermana, ¡Grabe error! Ese maldito traje le ajustaba por todos lados y la hacia verse como una maldita colegiala sumamente bien desarrollada, las curvas se veían tan provocativamente bien ceñidas y formadas que era imposible que la joven no se viera sexy y atrayente, por consecuente aquella figura tentadora atrajo la mirada de TODAS las Yunokichi que peleaban en el cielo, y alguna que otra mirada pervertida de los hechiceros enemigos. Tomoyo la mataría, de eso estaba completamente segura. La mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Toda Yunokichi sintió esa terrible necesidad de bajar sus ojos al piso y pedir misericordia por su vida. En el quito cuadrante todos permanecían quietos, nadie respiraba y procuraban no pensar siquiera, evitaban a toda costa ver a ambas lideres del clan. Podían sentir a los shinigamis rondar el área en búsqueda de un alma que llevarse entre sus manos, solo bastaba un simple descuido para que estos, a orden de Tomoyo les arrebataran la vida. La expresión de Tomoyo era digna de un demonio, algo sumamente indescriptible y aterrador. (Tanto así k esta escritora se niega rotundamente a describir tal suceso creado en mi mente a consecuencia de tener pesadillas)

Sakura sintiendo su cuerpo algo apretado bajo su mirada y noto las prendas pequeñas que este poseía, sonrió por lo bajo al notar la ira de su amada, quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza por desear que esta se enojara mas d lo que ya estaba, pero ella tenia sus razones, por lo que solo reía en su fuero interno. De un solo chasquido cambio su ropa y ahora vestía una cómoda y abrigadora pijama blanca de seda con sus iníciales en ella. Para desconcierto y desilusión de todo mundo, esta le quedaba perfectamente.

Entrando al escudo de Tomoeda algo curioso sucedió, el cuerpo de Sakura volvió a ser el de una joven chica de 15 años y por su fuera poco la pijama que esta había convocado se redujo en conjunto con el cuerpo de la chica. En cuanto ambas entraron por completo en el terreno de batalla decenas de dragones, bajo las ordenes de sus amos, surcaron los cielos para enfrentarles. Sakura solo sonrio divertida, llevo sus manos a su cuello y arranco de este un par de escuálidas cadenas de plata que como dije tenían una llave en forma de estrella cada una. Asakura les reconoció de inmediato y decidió dejar todo en manos de su hermana. _¡Storm! _Asakura escucho decir a su hermana, mas sin embargo sus labios jamás se movieron_. _De inmediato todo mundo noto como el cielo se ennegreció tras un simple parpadeo.

"_Les prometo que esto será rápido"_

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por todo mundo en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Sakura extendió ambos brazos a un lado y el sello de la estrella se posó bajo sus pies, pero esta vez u color era de un extraño color plateado que cambiaba constantemente de rosa a violeta. Un segundo después ambos báculos se mostraron ante todo mundo en su forma mas poderosa en las manos de la joven líder. Sakura sonrió y susurro al viento. _¡Time! _Al mismo instante ambos báculos resonaron al unisonó. Instantáneamente el tiempo se detuvo. Ni un solo ser que no fuese Yunokichi, perteneciera a dicho mundo o mantuviese una alianza con estas, pudo mover ni uno solo de sus músculos o respirar siquiera. Las Yunokichi mas jóvenes veían maravilladas a su alrededor admirando el trabajo de su amada Sakura-sama.

_¡Float! _Escucho nuevamente Asakura y para su sorpresa y el de todas, todos los jinetes de dragón flotaron en el cielo a medida que la pequeña Sakura movía el báculo de la estrella dorada hacia este. _¡Thunder! _Escucho nuevamente el antiguo primer pilar y vio con sorpresa como miles de rayos caían del nebuloso cielo ennegrecido e impactaban los cuerpos inmóviles de los hechiceros que antes montaban a los dragones. De ellos solo quedaron cenizas que aun flotaban en el espacio aéreo de Tomoeda. _¡Erase!_ y así como fue pronunciada esa palabra las cenizas desaparecieron. Sakura bajo el báculo de la estrella dorada y levanto el de la estrella de cristal hacia donde permanecían los cuerpos inmóviles de los dragones. _¡Sleep! _Ante la sorpresa de las Yunokichi de elite, estos cerraron sus ojos aun estando bajo la magia de la carta "Time". _¡Move! _Sakura movió su báculo hacia el suelo de Tomoeda y enseguida este le fue seguido en dirección por los dragones dormidos. Cuando estos estuvieron a solo milímetros de tocar el suelo todo mundo logro escuchar la invocación de la ultima carta Sakura del día… _¡Through!, _Y tras dichas estas palabras todos los dragones atravesaron el suelo de Tomoeda desapareciendo a los ojos de todas las Yunokichi.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse de sus lugares. Todo mundo aun permanecía en completo estado de shock, en especial cierta pelinegra en el 2do cuadrante, quien por cierto aun no salía del asombro principal de que la líder del clan Yunokichi era la misma chica de cabellera castaña y ojos jade que ella había conocido cuando estaba en primaria. Después de un par de segundos un leve murmullo comenzó a escucharse por toda la ciudad, mismo que poco a poco comenzó a incrementar su volumen al grado de convertirse en potentes gritos de victoria y ovación hacia la líder del clan, quien por cierto aun no se atrevía a bajar a tierra y enfrentar la ira de su amada esposa amatista.

Tras un suspiro de resignación, la castaña Kinesuki menor retrajo ambos báculos a su forma primaria y dio un ultimo vistazo a su hermana mayor, como pidiendo algo de ayuda, aun sabiendo que esta no podría ayudarle en algo que ella misma había provocado. Asakura solo negó con la cabeza de manera consoladora y resignada, ella también recibiría un castigo por parte de la misma amatista de eso solo tenia un presentimiento.

Sakura descendió del espacio aéreo de la ciudad de Tomoeda completamente resignada, sonriendo victoriosa por fuera pero muriéndose de pánico por dentro, debía enfrentarse a "El demonio de las sombras" como comúnmente se le nombraba a Tomoyo cuando esta no estaba presente. Los gritos eufóricos por la victoria recién adquirida se intensificaban conforme la castaña descendía del cielo. Asakura desapareció del campo de visión de todas las Yunokichi en un solo parpadeo, no sin antes ordenar a sus hermanas que atendieran a los dragones que la pequeña Sakura había mandado a la ciudad escondida.

Cuando Sakura descendió completamente y estuvo a pocos metros de su amadas esposa, sintió su corazón encogerse y el alma querer abandonar su cuerpo nuevamente; solo basto una simple mirada al pozo profundo de los ojos amatistas para percatarse de que el enojo de su amada esposa había sido retenido por mucho tiempo y, que solo esperaba a que la castaña regresara a su cuerpo original para que la represa que retenía la ira se desbordara. Sakura le temía a muchas cosas, pero ni todos sus miedos juntos podían compararse al terror casi infinito que su esposa le infundía en ese mismo momento. Lo peor de todo es que la castaña disfrutaba la situación tanto como le aterraban las consecuencias de la misma.

La amatista, en cuanto tuvo a su esposa enfrente suyo, solo entrecerró un poco mas sus ojos, acción que termino de aterrar a todos los vampiros bajo el mando de Tepes Mina y a los Beowolf de la misma, en el lugar solo quedaron los valientes sangre pura, quienes aun muriéndose de miedo no se despegaros de sus puestos, tratando de ayudara las herederas, quienes por cierto seguían en la misma situación. Sakura trago en seco en cuanto se percato de que la amatista abandonaba su lugar a lado de las herederas y caminaba candediosamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa macabramente sexy en los labios y sin brillo alguno en la pupila de sus ojos. La amatista, en cuanto estuvo a menos de treinta centímetros de su amada castaña, le acaricio el rostro con una mano mientras la otra se posaba en la cintura de la misma y le atraía posesivamente hacia si, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros ambas podían sentir el aliento de la otra y ver la profundidad de sus ojos. Sakura tembló involuntariamente al notar lujuria y deseo en los ojos de su amada mientras que Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros al notar… vida, el alma de su amada esposa por fin había regresado a su cuerpo físico. Ya no habría mas fragmentos de alma que intentaran menguar su dolor, fantasías innecesariamente reprimidas, besos medianamente vacios ni aquella opresión en el pecho. Su esposa había regresado.

Estas en grabes problemas. – susurro Tomoyo en el oído de la castaña.

Lo se. – quizá no fue su intención, pero Sakura respondió con la voz ronca. Este hecho desconcertó un poco a la amatista, pero al final solo sonrió, al parecer no fue a la única que le hizo falta el "cariño" del amor de su vida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un estrepitoso sonido, poco después descubrió que Sakura dejo caer los báculos al suelo para después besarle y abrazarle posesivamente.

Pocas veces Daidouji Tomoyo había sido sorprendida por su esposa, pero esas pocas veces resabia gustosa todo lo que su amada le daba, y en esta ocasión no seria diferente. Un beso. Un casto beso no habría sido suficiente para satisfacer las ansias que la amatista sentía por probar los labios de su amada castaña, es por ello, que no recibió un beso casto, sino el mas apasionado que nunca recibió en todo su matrimonio. La fogosidad del mismo era tan intenso que pudo jurar les faltaba poco para dar un espectáculo pornográfico en plena ciudad, y a ella le importaba muy poco este hecho, aunque claro, celosa como siempre no permitiría que nadie viese a su amada en aquel estado de lujuria del que solo ella era testigo. Quizá si no disfrutara tanto del beso que en ese momento recibía, tanto ella como la castaña habrían notado el sonrojo general que habían provocado en los escasos espectadores, la amatista al notarlo les miro significativamente, los aludidos voltearon sus miradas aterrados por su bienestar, tanto físico como emocional. Las herederas, temiendo por su bienestar, decidieron cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia, estando Sakura de regreso, podían permitirse ese lujo.

Ajenas al mundo entero, la joven pareja de casadas disfrutaba del fortuito rencuentro de sus cuerpos. De no ser por la indumentaria de la amatista quizá las cosas se habían puesto mas "interesantes" para ambas. Malhumorada a morir, la castaña tuvo que separarse a regañadientes de los labios de su esposa cuando el oxigeno les hizo falta, además de que la condenada armadura que poseía esta, le impedía siquiera tocar un mísero centímetro de su piel, exceptuando la del rostro, obviamente.

Que se retiren todos los escuadrones de estudiantes, dejen a las Yunokichi de elite rondando la ciudad en conjunto con Kero, Yue y Nakuru. – Sakura medito un segundo sus decisiones y recordó cierto asunto importante. Frunció el ceño y ciño la cintura de su esposa posesivamente. – que las generales Yunokichi vigilen a Saya Li y me manden reportes mentales cada media hora y … mi amor, lleva a las herederas y a nuestros invitados a la mansión, ellas necesitan dormir mínimo una hora y ellos aun necesitan un mínimo de 4 horas para adaptarse a su nueva condición.

Espera. – Tomoyo entro en pánico. – No vas a irte, ¿cierto?. – su voz sonó tan desesperada que logro hacer sentir culpable a Sakura. – acabas de regresar, sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, puede esperar un poco mas, ¿Verdad? . – estando tan cerca la una de la otra, Sakura pudo ver las lagrimas retenidas en los ojos de su esposa.

Tardare menos de una hora. – apenas dijo eso, el rostro de Tomoyo se desfiguro en una clara expresión de tristeza mesclada con dolor, expresión que hacia a Sakura replantearse la ida de ir sola a esa misión. – Te lo juro, estaré aquí en menos de una hora y hare todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor, quita esa expresión. – suplico Sakura. – "_no se si ya se le bajo el enojo o esta esperando el momento adecuado para vengarse" _. – pensaba la castaña ante las reacciones de su esposa.

¿Puedo ir contigo? . – ante el ceño frunció de la castaña, supo que no era una posibilidad. - ¿A dónde iras?. – demando saber el segundo pilar.

A Hong Kong, es una misión de rescate y contra ataque en nombre de la victima. – respondió el primer pilar con semblante serio. – con las herederas desmayadas necesitare que alguien, aparte de nuestras hermanas mayores, se quede al mando de la ciudad. – la castaña se separo de su amada amatista, recogió del suelo sus amados báculos, entrego el de la estrella de cristal a su amada y sonrió melancólica. – Tomoyo, te amo.

En cuanto Sakura desapareció, en compañía de la ya olvidada BloodStar, todo mundo tembló ante la ira contenida de la gran amatista, quien apenas salió de la vista de su amada, dejo salir de su boca improperios nada decentes para una joven señorita de su edad, esto acompañado del despliegue de sus poderes y alguna que otra pataleta digna de una niña berrinchuda. No fue hasta un minuto después que el segundo pilar trato de calmarse mediante respiraciones profundas y amenazas de venganza en contra de su amada esposa, todo acompañado con una sutil sonrisa despiadada en los labios y una chispa de lujuria en la profundidad de sus ojos. (como k Tomoyo es algo bipolar, ¿No creen?)

Tras tomar el control de sus emociones, la gran amatista procedió a cumplir al pie de la letra las peticiones de su amada y fugitiva castaña de ojos verdes. Todas las estudiantes regresaron a la ciudad Yunokichi, las clases habían sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento habían sido asignadas a resguardar la tranquilidad del hospital de la ciudad escondida. Tal como Sakura lo había pedido, las generales Yunokichi fueron designadas a la vigilancia de Saya Li, quien aun permanencia en aquel extraño estado inconsciente; por seguridad, su cuerpo había sido trasladado a una sección secreta en las profundidades del bosque, cerca de la nueva mansión de los antiguos dioses, Amahadara y Nadeko. Las herederas habían sido llevadas a sus respectivas habitaciones y habían sido desprendidas de sus armaduras, manualmente por supuesto, dejadas en sus cuartos vistiendo solamente el traje que iba debajo de sus armaduras, nadie de la servidumbre se atrevió a despojarlas de esas prendas, ya sea por pena o miedo. Los invitados sangre pura, obligados a descansar, por petición de la líder del clan, se quedaron en reposo absoluto en la ciudad Yunokichi, aunque claro, la reina de los Vampaia, negándose a estar quieta pidió estar presente en cada decisión sobre la guerra y asegurando que sus hombres estaban a disposición de las Yunokichi.

Asakura había desaparecido del radar en cuanto había dado las órdenes requeridas; todas sabían que se escondía de la furia de la amatista menor, nadie la culpaba, mucho menos su esposa. Sus hermanas creían que quizá había exagerado, lo que ellas no sabían, era que la joven amatista, detrás de aquella sonrisa amable, escondía algo mucho peor que un Shinigami sediento de sangre.

* * *

_**Hongo Kong, Mansion Li, 11:18 Am **_

La ciudad en si era un complete caos. Gente corría por todos lados tratando de resguardarse de las balas perdidas que el ejercito arremetía en contra del escudo que la mansión Li poseía. Decenas de tanques rodeaban la ciudad atacando a diestra y siniestra dicho escudo, con resultados tan satisfactorios como el de los soldados que disparaban sus armas a dicho escudo. Los edificios en los alrededores de dicha estructura estaban completamente destruidos gracias a la salva y proyectiles que chocaban contra el escudo de este y salían redireccionados a todos los lugares posibles. Decenas de civiles habían perecido, mas la culpa recaía en el negligente ejercito que insistía en derribar aquella barrera de la mansión Li aun pese a la inutilidad de sus armas, todo por vanagloriase con la gratitud del clan mas "afamado" de toda Asia. Lo que ellos no sabían era que desde hacia ya algunos minutos atrás el escudo que protegía la cede de dicho clan había sido destruido y reemplazado.

Mientras el ejercito atacaba el escudo de la mansión Li, en los adentros de este se llevaba a cabo una situación un tanto vergonzosa para la dinastía rigente de la ciudad-país de Hong Kong. Sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, dicha mansión había sido atacada, derribada y conquistada por la líder del clan Yunokichi.

Los habitantes de dicha edificación, habían abandonado su residencia en busca de refugio tras el primer ataque. Nadie sabia en donde se habían escondido, aunque eso le importaba muy poco a la atacante. La residencia de los Li había quedado en simples escombros de concreto. De los hermosos jardines que le adornaban solo se notaba la tierra removida y arboles lastimosamente sacudidos de su sitio dejando sus raíces al aire. La casa había sido movida de su sitio y solo quedaban los cimientos de la edificación, el lugar había sido arrasado por una fuerza mayor que pese a ser mágica los habitantes de dicho lugar no fueron capaces de contrarrestar las consecuencias del mismo.

Hacia solo unos minutos atrás, la líder Yunokichi había aparecido de la nada justo en los adentros del escudo que protegía la mansión Li. Conmovida por su aun persistente amor por la humanidad, realizo su primer ataque en los jardines del mismo, asustando a los habitantes y obligándoles a dejar la residencia lo mas pronto posible antes de realizar su segundo ataque. Pasados unos minutos, y verificando que todos los habitantes habían evacuado, realizo un millar de ataques en contra de la mansión hasta dejarla en escombros, no fue hasta dejarla en ruinas que se percato de la presencia de los militares en las fronteras del escudo de la mansión, por lo que procedió a derribarlo y poner el suyo propio, ignorando las consecuencias que sus actos acarrearían, pues ninguna nación que defendiera a los Li merecía su respeto ni misericordia, por tanto quien lo hiciera, seria solo por codicia.

Destruida la mansión Li y debajo de un par de metros de esta, se encontraba una bóveda secreta tallada en piedra con miles de pequeños zafiros incrustados en su entrada, los cuales dibujaban el sello de dicho clan. Sakura miro detenidamente la entrada de dicha bóveda, con los ojos entre cerrados y la boca curvada en una mueca de disgusto. A su lado, una invasiva BloodStar le miraba con indiferencia fingida, pues la preocupación por su creadora era palpable en la pupila de sus ojos. Una preocupación innecesaria, por el momento. La castaña de ojos rosáceos fue sorprendía al verse descubierta por su creadora, quien le sonrió conciliadora.

No te preocupes, mientras estés aquí nada me pasara. – Sakura volvió su vista hacia la entrada de la bóveda. – ahí adentro hay alguien sumamente importante que debe regresar a casa. – la sonrisa que antes portaba, se borro. – nosotras le llevaremos a la ciudad escondida para que se recupere, después de ello, daré a conocer su nombre y dinastía. – de nueva cuenta poso su mirada en Blood, mas sin embargo esta era autoritaria y casi fría. – nadie debe enterarse de a quien he venido a rescatar, nadie. – recalco la ultima palabra con tal énfasis que era obvio aquello fue una orden. – quédate aquí. Resguarda el escudo mientras regreso. Procura que nadie te vea.

Ni un segundo después, la castaña había desaparecido. Blood, cumpliendo la petición de su creadora se volvió invisible y procedió a resguardar el escudo que ahora les protegía de los insignificantes ataques de los igualmente insignificantes soldados.

* * *

_**Bóveda secreta de la mansión Li, 11:36 Am**_

Oscuridad, solo oscuridad le rodeaba completamente. Apenas había aparecido en ese lugar sintió la gran energía que se necesitaba para retener a la rehén en dicho lugar, completamente inmóvil, eso no lo dudaba, y probablemente sin la consideración necesaria para proveerle alimentos con la posibilidad de que estos le dieran la fuerza para escapar. Camino indecisa un par de pasos, y muy cerca de su escucho el repicar de cadenas moviéndose y un quejido lastimero que le removió el alma. El primer pilar guardo silencio y tras un par de segundos después escucho lo que parecían susurros inentendibles y leves ronquidos. No había que ser un genio para juntar las pistas y entender que la criatura que la castaña había ido a rescatar estaba profundamente dormida.

Sonriendo para si misma, la castaña invoco un par de hechizos silenciosos para lograr que su vista se adaptara a la completa obscuridad que el lugar poseía. La pequeña Kinesuki comprendía, que estado varios años encerrada en una bóveda, sin luz y con escasos alimentos, la rehén quizá, lo último que querría era que alguien le cegara completamente tras prender un poco de luz en el lugar. Tras adaptar por completo su vista a la poca visibilidad que el lugar poseía, procedió a buscar como liberar a la rehén sin que esta se despertara. Pocos metros del lugar en donde se encontraba parada, encontró una de las cadenas que aparentemente retenían la extremidad superior derecha de la criatura, no fue difícil encontrar la forma de abrir el candado, las llaves de la estrella podían convertirse, a su antojo, en una llave maestra de todas las cerraduras de los universos existentes. Procediendo de la misma forma logro liberar a la rehén, sin que esta se percatara de ello, de todas las cadenas que le mantenían cautiva e inmóvil.

Para Sakura, realizar una misión de ese tipo fue sumamente curiosa. Sobretodo al observar como la rehén comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, y comenzó a tomar forma humana antes sus ojos. Colorada hasta la punta de sus cabellos castaños procesión vestir, con lo que fuera, a la joven mujer de larga cabellera negra y piel notoriamente bronceada. Jamás le rebelaría, voluntariamente, a su esposa que había visto a otra mujer desnuda ni aunque le prometieran las mil maravillas del mundo. Tomando a la mujer entre sus brazos, la cual llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, noto como esta se acurrucaba en su pecho y posaba sus manos en una zona donde solo Tomoyo, su esposa, podía tocar. Reprimiendo, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, el grito de vergüenza que se le atoro en la garganta chasqueo los dedos, un segundo después se encontraba a lado de BloodStar, con una inconsciente mujer descosida en sus brazos, la cual llevada una venda en los ojos, y el sonrojo mas notoriamente perturbador que su compañera jamás le había visto a su ama y creadora en su corta existencia. Todo habría quedado ahí de no ser porque dicha mujer apretó, inconscientemente, uno de los pechos de la joven castaña, quien por supuesto, a reacción se sonrojo todo lo humanamente posible casi el borde del desmayo, ya sea por la vergonzosa situación o las consecuencias que acarrearía si su amada esposa se enteraba de dicho suceso. Cabe destacar que Blood se sonrojo al igual que su creadora y casi sintió pena de ella al pensar en lo que haría su segunda ama al enterarse de lo ahí presenciado. Sea como fuese, ella callaría, por el bien de su creadora y por el suyo propio.

Tratando de ignorar la bochornosa situación, Sakura dio un ultimo vistazo hacia las afueras del escudo que les protegía. El panorama era desolador. Viera por donde viera había edificios destruidos, gente corriendo, huyendo de los militares que aun en su terquedad atacaban su escudo, fallando innumerables veces pero importándoles muy poco las consecuencias de sus actos; a la lejanía, y con su vista amplificada, logro ver a decenas de personas, familias, hombres, mujeres y niños buscando refugio, llorando por sus vienes perdidos o por familiares desaparecidos. El corazón se le contrajo al ver piedras manchadas de sangre; tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de llorar al notar cuerpos sin vida apenas visibles entre los escombros de los edificios destruidos. Con el corazón estrujado y el alma en un hilo suspiro al cielo mientras lloraba internamente. Y había intervenido mucho en el flujo natural de la humanidad en esa dimensión, ahora solo podría observar el correr de las cosas como una simple espectadora, ese había sido el precio a pagar por algunas de sus decisiones, y aunque todas valían cada uno de sus remordimientos, eso no quitaba la impotencia que sentía al tener que ver morir a personas inocentes frente a sus ojos.

"_El Mal disfrazado de Bien es capaz de quebrantar el alma de incluso el ser mas puro"_

Aquella frase fue dicha inconscientemente por la castaña, la cual tenia un matiz grisáceo en los ojos, el cual fue notado por Blood pero que a su misma vez no le presto importancia. Ambas miraban el panorama con ojos tristes, Sakura atraía el cuerpo de aquella mujer desconocida hacia si misma, buscando algo de refugio para su alma y pensando que quizá habría sido buena idea llevar consigo a su esposa. BloodStar solo se sentía impotente, ella, nacida de la necesidad de proteger se veía atada de manos al ver a todas las personas indefensas de esa ciudad- país siendo desojadas de sus viviendas y, en algunos casos, de sus vidas.

Blood, llévanos a casa. – Sakura suspiro seria, mas su semblante cambio rápidamente cuando reparo en un detalle. – espera, no. – trago saliva audiblemente mientras posaba su mirada en la inconsciente desconocida. – vamos a mi primer hogar humano, en Tomoeda. Ahí, ella estará mas segura. – ante tal petición ilógica Blood le miro incrédula. – tu has lo que te digo, yo se lo que hago, mujer de poca Fe.

* * *

_**Tomoeda, casa de la Familia Kinomoto. 11:47 Am**_

Blood, Sakura y la mujer desconocida en brazos de la castaña, aparecieron justo en la entrada principal de aquella casa que había sido testigo del crecimiento de la joven y actual primer pilar.

La sonrisa nostálgica que mostro Sakura en su rostro intrigo a su acompañante. Ni una dijo ni hizo nada por un casi eterno minuto, solo cuando Sakura dio un paso al frente Blood procedió a abrir la puerta para que su ama y creadora pasara a la estancia, cuando la castaña de ojos jade se adentro en la residencia, Blood le siguió. Tras cerrar la puerta principal, miro todo cuanto veían sus ojos, curiosa por ver el lugar donde había crecido el primer pilar Yunokichi. Poso sus ojos en los retratos que había en una mesa cerca de la entrada, noto lo felices que se veían los rostros de todos los integrantes de lo que fue alguna vez aquella pequeña familia de tres miembros. Caminando detrás de su creadora pudo sentir el aire de nostalgia que esta desprendía al estar en el que fue su hogar por tantos años.

Sakura miraba todo cuanto sus ojos podían, rememorando en su mente todos lo bellos momentos que paso con su padre y su hermano, añorando que en sus recuerdos estuviese su madre suspiro para sus adentros dándose ánimos a si misma; su madre estaba viva, tenia una hermana y otro hermano mayor, y fuera su núcleo, había mas hermanas mayores que trataban de hacerle la vida mas fácil, lastima que ella fuese tan "terca", como decía su hermana gemela Asakura, como para dejar que nadie que no fuese ella misma se metiera en asuntos de grandes proporciones que ella misma podía arreglar sin tener que preocupar a las demás personas. Paseando por sus recuerdos, ni siquiera noto el momento en que habían subido a la segunda planta y estaban ya en la que fue su habitación. Observando todo con sumo detenimiento, se permitió una ultima sonrisa para después depositar a la desconocida en la cama que alguna vez le perteneció y le dio sumo confort en el pasado.

Aliviada de que su cuerpo estuviese fuera del alcance de aquella mujer respiro mas tranquila. Blood no pudo reprimir una disimulada sonrisa de burla en sus labios y agradecía que su creadora estuviese dándole la espalda para que no se percatara de su expresión. Y habría seguido sonriendo de no ser por el aura seria que de pronto lleno la pequeña estancia.

Absolutamente nadie debe saber que hemos estado en esta casa, Blood. – susurro Sakura con voz seria mirando de reojo a su interlocutora, la cual solo asintió comprendiendo la situación. – Ni siquiera Tomoyo debe enterarse, no hasta que resuelva los asuntos pendientes, ¿Esta claro? . – era imposible no haber entendido el matiz de aquellas palabras, era un claro "Hablas y te mato" muy sutil y suavizado al modo Kinesuki. – borra tu energía mágica de esta casa, ve a tu puesto de vigilancia y no permitas que ni una sola Yunokichi se acerque a mas de 5 metros de los escudos y hechizos que he de poner en esta vivienda. Proteger la seguridad y anonimato de esta mujer será tu prioridad por sobre cualquie r cosa.

Entendiendo su misión, Blood desapareció del lugar en un parpadeo, dejando a la castaña con la compañía de aquella mujer inconsciente y esperando que en el futuro no tuviese que acudir al llamado de Tomoyo, porque si eso llegara a suceder, y esta le pidiera un reporte, no podría negarle la información que había recopilado en su memoria en ese día, aun si la primer líder le hubiese ordenado no revelar nada a la segunda.

Sakura se quedo quieta en su lugar, al pie de la cama, observando a la mujer de negra cabellera y analizando sus siguientes acciones. Debía proteger la casa y resguarda la esencia e identidad de la mujer que había rescatado; pero para hacerlo requeriría de una cantidad de magia considerable que podría llamar la atención, además de ello, debía curar las heridas en el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer y ver si se podían rescatar sus memorias selladas en lo mas profundo de su cerebro. Sin duda no había forma alguna de ocultar la presencia de su magia en aquella zona, de por si la casa en donde vivió su infancia contenía en sus paredes residuos de magia por todos lados; quizá y con algo de suerte, contando que la batalla anterior había dejado residuos de magia por todos lados, nadie notaria que en esa residencia había alguien siendo protegido meticulosamente. Mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo para realizarlo tan meticulosamente como para que nadie notara residuos de magia recién utilizada.

Suspirando para si misma se puso a trabajar, tenia escasos minutos que debía aprovechar al máximo. Si había algo que la castaña había aprendido muy bien, era a extender y re direccionar el poder de su amadas cartas mágicas, las cuales había dejado libres en la ciudad Yunokichi para que jugaran en autonomía sin que ella las estuviese vigilando, o peor aun, controlándolas, después de todo, las cartas eran sus amigas; es por ello que acudió al poder de las mismas para ayudarle a resguardar a su invitada, al menos asi se aseguraría de que ni un solo ser pudiera acercarse a la joven, aun si BloodStar fallaba en su misión, cosa que la castaña dudaba pero no estaba de mas ser precavida.

La mujer parecía tener un sueño muy pesado, pero como ya si había dicho, la castaña no creía que estaba de mas ser precavida, por lo que convoco la extensión de los poderes de una de sus cartas… ¡Sleep! Pronuncio la joven y de inmediato un leve polvo dorado baño el rostro de la pelinegra, con ello asegurando que no se despertaría hasta que la castaña lo predispusiera. Prosiguiendo con el análisis, Sakura dedujo que lo igueinte seria hacerle recordar las cosas que había olvidado y curarle las heridas, gracias a dios logro encontrar una combinación de cartas que le ahorrarían el trabajo de ir al hospital, poniendo en riesgo la identidad de la mujer. ¡Time! ¡Dream! ¡Return!, apenas dijo esas palabras quedamente y de inmediato las extensiones de poderes de las mismas hicieron acto de presencia, aunque claro, solo en forma de un resplandor mágico muy propio de cada una de sus cartas. La combinación de "Time" con "Return" no solo haría recuperar a la mujer sus recuerdos perdidos, con la ayuda de "Dream", claro, sino que también ayudaría en la recuperación del cuerpo de la pelinegra; retroceder el tiempo transitado en un cuerpo era mucho mas fácil que hacerlo con el entorno del mismo. Oh al menos en teoría.

La siguiente fase era resguardar la habitación y a su invitada inconsciente. No queriendo que nada perturbase el descanso y recuperación de la pelinegra, Sakura acudió a la extensión de una serie de cartas. ¡Dark! Y ¡Light! Fueron convocadas juntas, la ultima incrustándose en el cuerpo de la pelinegra y la otra ennegreciendo la estancia. La siguiente fue… ¡Shadow!, la invocación de esta extensión de carta lo único que hizo fue envolver la cama donde la desconocida descansaba en una enorme esfera negruzca que sin duda haría lo que fuera por proteger su contenido. La cuarta carta fue … ¡Silent!, Sakura creyó seria una extensión de carta de suma importancia para la protección de la desconocida, con esa carta al menor ruido esta sacaría a los intrusos fuera de la casa. la ultima extensión de carta invocada en esa habitación fue… ¡Lock!, quien se poso en la cerradura de la habitación y las ventanas de la misma. Estando satisfecha con los escudos, Sakura salió del lugar pidiéndoles a sus amadas cartas, las cuales estaban en la ciudad Yunokichi, que mantuvieran discreción sobre el asunto. Cuando estuvo en la acera enfrente de la casa donde paso su niñez, le dio un ultimo vistazo antes de convocar a las cartas de ataque y defensa que se posicionarían en los alrededores del vecindario.

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia nuevamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el templo Tsukimine. A cada paso que daba, iba invocando una extensión de carta mágica, ¡Wnindy! Fue la primera carta elemental invocada, secundada por ¡Watery!, ¡Firey! Y ¡Earthy!; el segundo cuarteto de cartas fue liderado por ¡Wood!, seguida por ¡Illusion!, ¡Thunder! Y ¡Mist!; el tercer cuarteto de cartas fue liderado por ¡Storm!, quien fue seguida por ¡Erase!, ¡Move! Y ¡Fight!; el ultimo fue un quinteto de cartas y fue liderado por ¡Sand!, seguida por ¡Snow! Ayudada por ¡Freeze! Y ¡Arrow! Ayudada por ¡Shot!... por si fuera poco, todas aquellas extensiones de cartas mágicas estaban dentro de ¡Maze!, quien estaba siendo resguardada por ¡Loop!.

Quien sea que intentara adentrarse a esa residencia tendría que enfrentar todos esos obstáculos, aun que apenas lograra parar a Blood la castaña acudiría de inmediato para desasearse de los intrusos. Hasta cierto punto, Kinesuki Sakura compadecía a quien fuera el incompetente y ególatra que se creyera lo suficientemente bueno o buena para pasar el primer escudo, quien por supuesto era BloodStar, un fragmento de su propia alma. Dejando a la desconocida protegida hasta los dientes, Sakura se dirigió a la entrada de la ciudad escondida tranquilamente, saludando a las Yunokichi de elite que le veían y sonriéndoles cortésmente ante sus halagos por la victoria de la primera batalla hacia solo una hora atrás. Teniendo un par de minutos antes de que su plazo de una hora acabase tomo el camino largo, pasando por el parque pingüino para rememorar viejos tiempos. No fue consiente de que al apenas llegar a la gran resbaladilla del rey pingüino, sus pies le llevaron hacia lo columpios cercanos a este para sentarse y comenzar a mecerse melancólicamente en ellos.

Sin querer, había comenzado a rememorar nuevamente los días en que no le importaba nada mas que las tareas de la escuela y las pocas tareas del hogar que le tocaban en casa. Lod días donde se la pasaba un buen rato jugando con la consola de videojuegos y caminando por ese mismo parque en compañía de, su ahora amada esposa, Tomoyo. Sin quererlo siquiera comenzó a comparar su vida actual con la pasada. Sin duda alguna tenia menos responsabilidades y mas tiepo libre para si misma cuando era pequeña, pero ¿Qué niño no tenia esa libertad a esa edad?; odiaba pensar siquiera que había niños en el mundo que pasaran hambre, frio y carecían de un techo que les resguardase, odiaba pensar en todas aquellas personas que morían dia a dia por falta del maldito dinero que a ella ahora le sobraba a manos llenas; se le removía el estomago al pensar en los huérfanos que mendigaban por algo de cariño en los miles de millones de orfanatos que había en esa y en todas las dimensiones, odiaba todo eso y mas, odiaba la codicia del hombre y su carente humanidad, odiaba el poco interés por el bien ajeno que los hombres y mujeres de todas las dimisiones tenían, pero por sobre todo, se odiaba a si misma por no poder cambiar las cosas.

No es tu culpa. – se escucho una voz a su lado, una voz conocida y amada por la castaña. – Amahadara-sama dio al hombre la balanza del bien y el mal, mas este a veces se inclina para el lado equivocado. – Tomoyo comenzó a mecerse al compas de su alma predestinada. – nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera nosotras. – Sakura le miro atentamente, con lagrimas retenidas en los ojos e incitándole a que continuara. – tienes un enorme corazón Sakura, y a veces me da pánico el pensar que te sientes culpable por todas las calamidades del mundo, manchando así tu alma y llenándote de remordimiento y pena. – y ahora era el turno de la amatista de retener a duras penas sus lagrimas. – no es tu culpa Sakura, por favor no te mortifiques por cosas innecesarias y ajenas a tu deber. – y sin previo aviso se lanzo al cuello de su esposa y le abrazo casi sintiendo que esta se le escaparía de los brazos. – por favor, deja de lamentarte por la decadencia de los seres humanos que han forjado con sus propias manos su destino. Concéntrate en ti y en mi, solo en nosotras dos. – un pequeño rio de lagrimas surco las mejillas de ambas.

No se que haría sin ti. – Sakura sonrio mas tranquila para después besar los labios de su amada amatista. Después de este suceso la castaña sentó sobre su regazo a su esposa mientras esta le mimaba dulcemente.

Probablemente decaerías ante tu bondadoso corazón y velarías por el bienestar de todos los humanos de todas las dimensiones aun si eso te costara tu inmortalidad y cada gota de energía mágica que tienes en el cuerpo. – le respondió la gran amatista sumamente objetiva, con la mirada seria y una sonrisa de sabelotodo en los ojos. Sakura le miro incrédula para después soltar una libre carcajada carente de estrés y melancolía.

Si, tienes razón. Eso es probablemente lo que haría sin ti a mi lado. – la castaña contrajo hacia si el cuerpo de su amada, casi queriéndose fundir con ella. Tomoyo tan solo poso su mejilla en la cabeza de su amada. Ambas cerraron los ojos disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad.

No creas que porque estas sensible me he olvidado de la estupidez que cometiste. – susurro Tomoyo el oído de la castaña un par de minutos después.

Lo se. – Sakura suspiro derrotada mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de su esposa. Lo cual hizo sonrojar a la susodicha. - ¿Cómo supiste que ya había llegado? . – la castaña se acomodo mas en el pecho de su esposa mientras estrechaba tanto como podía la cintura de la misma.

¿Bromeas? Poco mas demedia docena de Yunokichi´s de elite reportaron haberte visto en la ciudad hace menos de 10 minutos, vine a buscarte en cuanto logre escaparme de Tokiha-san. – ante tal declaración la castaña le miro sin comprender. – Tokiha-san se convirtió en presidenta del consejo de hechiceras Yunokichi. – ante tal afirmación Sakura se sorprendió. – increíble, o quizá no tanto, al parecer en Fuuka ella fue la ultima en quedar en pie, de no ser porque Natsuki-san y Shizuru-san se enfrentaron quizá ella no había salido victoriosa, pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón. – la amatista suspiro. – en fin. Tokiha-san estaba completamente convencida de que aparecerías a la hora que habías acordado, pero pasaron 5 eternos minutos después de la hora y me desespere, Natsuki-san y Mikoto-chan me ayudaron a escapar de la mirada de Tokiha-san para poder venir a ver porque te tardabas tanto en regresar. – Tomoyo tenia tan puchero en el rostro que Sakura no pudo evitar besarle fugazmente.

Tanto alboroto por un par de minutos. - Comento con sorna el primer pilar.

¿Par de minutos?... Sakura, has estado en este lugar por mas de tres cuarto de hora. – Sakura palideció al ver el reloj de su amada y notar que eran casi la una de la tarde.

Lo siento, no note el correr del tiempo en cuanto llegue a Tomoeda. – y a decir verdad ni siquiera había tenido el cuenta el hechizo restringido de tiempo que ella misma había puesto en la ciudad, es por ello que no noto el tiempo trascurrido. – halando de otra cosa… ¿Que paso durante esta larga hora en mi ausencia?

Nada realmente. – respondió la amatista ignorando el cambio de tema. – seguimos tus ordenes al pie de la letra. Asakura no nos ha dejado meter las narices en nada hasta que tu llegaras, y no es como si no me importara; Natsuki-san esta que se la lleva el diablo pues su hermana tampoco le deja opinar en nada sin contradecirla, aunque empiezo a creer que es solo por molestarla, ya sabes, amor de hermanas. Fuera de eso nada relevante. – comento con una sonrisa el segundo pilar.

Entiendo. – Sakura se levanto de su asiento con su esposa en brazos, la cual se sonrojo levemente. – espero todas las Yunokichi descansen plenamente esta tarde, porque apenas anochezca iremos al contra ataque. – el asombro no paso desapercibido en el rostro de Tomoyo. – de serte sincera, Tomoyo, estoy sumamente enojada con los Li como para dejarles retomar fuerza. – tal tono lleno de rencor congelo la sangre de la gran amatista.

¿Qué hicieron los Li como para que te enojaras a ese nivel?. – era imposible no otra el pánico en cada una de las letras de aquella pregunta pronunciada por la gran amatista.

Te lo diré en cuanto regresemos esta noche de la misión. – Sakura respondió lo mas dulcemente que pudo aun cargando el odio que rugía en su pecho por la dinastía Li. La gran amatista no dijo nada por casi todo el resto del camino hacia la entrada principal de la ciudad escondida.

Sakura. – Tomoyo llamo la atención de su amada castaña antes de que esta se adentrara en el estanque sin peces del templo Tsukimine. - ¿Qué hiciste realmente en Hong Kong?. – la castaña le miro a los ojos con semblante serio, el cual relajo casi al instante de profundizar su mirada en los pozos amatistas de su amada esposa.

Destruí la mansión Li. - Y sin esperar una respuesta de parte de su esposa, Sakura se adentro con ella en brazos en el estanque sin peces del templo Tsukimine.

* * *

_**Dios mio! De nuevo lo hice… no tengo escusas… de hecho, si. No es para nada fácil escribir caps tan largos con enredos de sucesos que deben ser plasmados mas o menos entendibles xD …. poco a poco se acerca el final del fic….. NO! Algo sumamente inevitable T-T**_

_**En fin, espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo … y leyendo sus comentarios por supuesto. **_

_**Para los que se imaginaban que Meiling era la esposa de Zafiro Black debo decir …. SORPRESA! La historia de porque de tanto enredo quizá la lean en el siente cap o no, todo depende de sus lindos comentarios n-n ¿Se quedaran con la duda?**_

_**Sig cap: Los Black (Segunda parte)**_

_** Les quiere: Sakura kinesuki Black**_


	17. Chapter 17

**::: Los Black ::: **

**(Segunda parte)**

_**(Segundo día de guerra) Ciudad Yunokichi, Mansión del Cerezo, 01:43 am **_

Lujuria. Una casi palpable lujuria podía sentirse en el ambiente. La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por una pequeña y olvidada vela encendida en algún rincón de la estancia. La escasa luz apenas podía alumbrar lo suficiente para ver las siluetas de dos cuerpos en la cama moviéndose a un ritmo desenfrenadamente erótico, ambos danzando pasionalmente bajo las sabanas de seda blanca, cuya blancura se veía opacada por la tenue luz de la vela, quien la teñía ligeramente anaranjada.

Ni un solo ruido se filtraba de las afueras de aquella alcoba y viceversa, lo cual las amantes agradecían enormemente puesto que la pasión llegaba a un punto donde los leves gemidos se trasformaban en alaridos medianamente menguados por los labios de ambas amantes. Pronto ambos cuerpos se perlaron levemente de humedad, la cual bajo la leve luz de la vela asemejaba las gotas de esta como perlas de cristal que adornaban el cuerpo de ambas mujeres. Jadeantes se devoraban la una a la otra, tocando tanto como sus manos podían de la piel de su pareja, ambas con hambre de su ser amado, ambas insatisfechas pese a haberse saciado la una a la otra hacia solo unos minutos atrás.

La castaña era literalmente devorada por los labios de su amante, la cual sin tregua alguna besaba, mordía y lamia toda piel que se posara en su camino. La amatista, experta en satisfacer a su amada esposa, recorría el cuerpo de la misma completamente, besando la piel y acariciando las zonas más sensibles de la hermosa chica de ojos jade que tenia debajo de sí, logrando los resultados que tanto la satisfacían, los gemidos y los hermosos sonrojos de su esposa.

La de piel nívea, hacia caminos de besos recorriendo de norte a sur la piel morena de su esposa. Deleitándose con los gemidos que descaradamente le provocaba a su mujer. Sus manos se deslizaban con tal suavidad sobre los montículos superiores de la joven castaña, quien a merced de su enojada esposa se dejaba hacer y deshacer como a esta le placiera, que casi podía jurar que una corriente eléctrica, pero placentera, le recorría desde la punta de sus cabellos castaños hasta los dedos de los pies.

Cada beso que la amatista dejaba en la piel morena de su esposa, era cargado de lujuria, la cual solo se reflejaba en el brillo abrumador de los ojos de ambas, cada vez mas excitadas y sin ningún indicio de que esa sería la última sesión del día.

Cuando la amatista se canso de hacer aquellos caminos de besos y saliva, se irguió un poco por sobre el cuerpo de su amada y le miro intensamente. Y es ahí, bajo su breve pausa que ambas se observaron por primera vez, como no lo habían hecho desde el día en que se casaron, hacia poco más de ocho siglos atrás. La sonrisa que se formo en sus labios estaba tan cargada de sentimientos que era incluso indescriptible lo que en sus corazones se albergaba en esos instantes. Ambas poseían sonrisas tan radiantes que solo eran eclipsadas por la abrumadora lujuria que se expresaban en sus ojos; una negrura violácea como las noches en los polos y un verde tan intenso como el follaje de un bosque en penumbras, ambas miradas penetrantes, dominantes y con matices que iban más allá de un amor devoto y eterno. Aquellas miradas no duraron más de un minuto; tiempo suficiente para resumir más de ocho siglos de sentimientos nunca dichos.

La amatista se recostó sobre su esposa, besando la piel que la posición le ofrecía mientras que con una mano acariciaba el cuello y hombro derecho de su amada castaña, sintiendo el golpeteo del corazón de ambas menguando lentamente en conjunto con sus respiraciones. Apenas sintió los brazo de su esposa recorrerle la espalda levantó la mirada y beso los labios de la castaña.

¿Cansada?. – susurro la de ojos jade.

No. Solo quiero estar así unos minutos, recostada sobre ti. – se movió un poco y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa. – así puedo escuchar el resonar de tu corazón al ritmo del mío. Esa es una de mis sinfonías favoritas.

Mi corazón late al compas del tuyo… siempre. – Asakura acaricio la espalda de su esposa y deposito un tierno beso en la coronilla de esta. - ¿Una de tus sinfonías favoritas? ¿Acaso hay más?. – inquirió dudosa con algo de miedo en su voz. Pronto sintió el cuerpo de su amada moverse hasta que los labios de esta alcanzaron su oreja y besaron su lóbulo, provocándole un leve gemido de placer.

Esa también es una de mis favoritas. – susurro deliberadamente en la oreja de su esposa soplándole un delicioso aire tibio, el cual hiso estremecer a la castaña. – pero si he de escoger una de entre todas, quizá escogería la que lleva mi nombre entre tus suspiros.

No bastaron más que esas palabras para que la llama de la lujuria se avivara y el juego reiniciara nuevamente con la amatista llevando el control de la situación. Esta última, besaba y lamia el abdomen de su esposa, ensañándose con el ombligo de esta mientras sus magistrales manos acariciaban delicadamente los pechos de la de ojos jade. Asakura, por su parte, se aferraba a las sabanas de seda que recubrían su lecho matrimonial y gemía ahogadamente, tratando de que sus guturales sonidos no escaparan de su garganta. Entre más descendían los besos de su mujer, mas difícil le era retener sus gemidos, los cuales se volvieron escandalosos en cuando su amada amatista llego a los pliegues de sus labios inferiores.

La amatista sintió el estremecimiento de su esposa en cuanto su lengua toco la suave y delicada piel de la zona íntima de la dueña de sus suspiros, y una ligera sonrisa lucho por emerger desde las comisuras de sus labios, mas sin embargo se dedico a seguir con su trabajo. Cada rose de su lengua con aquellos labios inferiores estremecían a su amada esposa, quien en su éxtasis respiraba agitadamente disfrutando de las caricias de su amada esposa. Asakura se aferraba a las sabanas de seda y las estrujaba cada que la amatista recorría su intimidad con la punta de su lengua. Mientras la de piel nívea besaba los labios inferiores de la castaña, su mano derecha recorría delicadamente la piel tostada de esta, buscando tocar mas allá de la piel, surcando las curvas de las piernas de su presa, pasando por los glúteos, rasguñando delicadamente la piel del abdomen, haciendo que este se contrajera, y buscando los montículos superiores para acariciarlos delicadamente entre las yemas de sus dedos para poco después buscar la mano izquierda de su esposa y entrelazarla con la suya.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos cuando escucho su nombre entre los gemidos de su amada esposa y fue ahí que sintió el estremecimiento de exquisito placer que recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña en cuestión de segundos, para cuando esta sintió el final de su espasmo, la amatista comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo a base de besos húmedos, esta vez dejando tranquilo el ombligo de la castaña y yendo directamente a los pechos de la de ojos jade, depositándoles un casto beso a cada uno y trazando una línea de mimos por el esternón de la castaña para después besarle la piel de cuello.

Asakura le abrazo posesivamente en cuanto su amada de piel nívea se recostó sobre si, besándole la coronilla y acariciándole suavemente la espalda mientras susurraba palabras tiernas cargadas de amor. Pasados unos minutos ambas estaban algo somnolientas pero no tenían deseo alguno de ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

Nuestras hermanas crecen rápido ¿No crees?. – pregunto en susurros la amatista. Como respuesta escucho el ligero bufido inconforme de su esposa, lo cual le causo cierta gracia, afortunadamente logro disimularla antes de que la castaña la notara.

No es algo que me agrade del todo.- refuto Asakura con una leve línea de inconformidad. - Es mi hermana pequeña de la que estamos hablando.

Se aman ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?. – Amatista se irguió un poco para mirar a su esposa a los ojos. La castaña se relajo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Por supuesto que no. Es solo que… - un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, uno que pese a la oscuridad logro percibir la de piel nívea. – no es justo. – susurro apenas audiblemente.

¿Qué no es justo? – murmuro Amatista casi hipnotizada por el sonrojo de su esposa, ya no era muy común verla sonrojarse, por lo que disfrutaría el suceso. Asakura se sonrojo mas allá de lo humanamente posible mientras balbuceaba palabras incongruentes que enternecían a su esposa y la hacían reír por lo bajo. Después de un par de minutos de balbuceo, por fin se tranquilizó.

Es vergonzoso… que nuestras hermanas menores…. experimentaran… y descubrieran… lo que nosotras no pudimos en todos estos años. – y tras lo dicho la risa de la amatista no pudo retenerse más y salió como el cantar de los pájaros en la mañana, inundando la estancia y abochornando a su esposa, quién después de unos segundos se unió a las risas. Unos minutos después, cuando ambas se calmaron todo quedo en un cálido silencio.

Las envidias un poco ¿Cierto? – dijo la amatista mirando detenidamente a su esposa.

Quizá solo un poco en este aspecto. No sé en qué circunstancias Sakura hiso enojar a tu hermana la primera vez. – respondió con pesar en sus ojos. - pero le agradezco que me pasaran el dato de que cando están celosas, o cuando las hacemos enojar, nos "castigan" de esta manera. – dijo lo ultimo secarronamente. Dichas palabras hicieron sonrojar un poco a la de piel nívea, mas después de un segundo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual que fue acompañada de un brillo lujurioso en sus profundos ojos.

Debemos cuidar lo que es nuestro, lo que vulgarmente se diría como "Marcar nuestro territorio" . – susurro en la oreja de Asakura para después besarle en los labios apasionadamente. – y el "castigo" aun no termina.

_**Tokyo, Parque Yoyogi. 13 de Mayo del Año 1987. 10:35 AM **_

Dos jóvenes y hermosas chicas iban caminando por los inmensos jardines verdosos de aquel singular parque. Ambas con sonrisas en sus labios y mirando a todos lados despreocupadamente; tomadas de la mano y caminando a paso tranquilo, sintiendo el fresco aire matinal en sus rostros y los leves rayos del sol calentando sus pieles. Ambas iban descalzas, caminando por el pasto del parque sosteniendo con sus manos libres el calzado de cada una. De vez en cuando se miraban mutuamente, sonreían y redirigían su mirada nuevamente hacia varios puntos a su alrededor, como si fueran un par de presas recién salidas de algún reclusorio, admirando el paisaje, disfrutando la libertad.

Una de ellas, aparentemente unos centímetros más baja que su compañera, tenía una larga cabellera tan negra como la noche, la cual le llegaba a media espalda, unos expresivos ojos profundos de un azul intenso, casi como dos hermosos zafiros y una piel pálida que contrastaba perfectamente con la oscura cabellera que poseía. Ataviada con un veraniego vestido de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias con correas a juego que por las circunstancias llevaba en su mano derecha mientras en su mano izquierda, la que por cierto estaba entrelazada con su acompañante, llevaba un precioso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes en el dedo anular. Su compañera, una chica un par de centímetros más alta, poseía una cabellera a la altura de sus hombros y casi de la misma negrura que su acompañante, de piel tostada y ojos como rubíes, ataviada con un pantalón de vestir blanco, una blusa de tirantes roja, un saco del mismo color de su pantalón y un par de zapatillas de oficina tan rojas como su blusa que, por las mismas circunstancias que su compañera, llevaba en su mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda podía apreciarse, en su dedo anular, un precioso anillo de plata con incrustaciones de zafiros.

Ambas caminaban por aquel parque, sin percatarse de que muy discretamente eran seguidas por un joven hombre de cablera azabache y ojos avellana. Además de ese hombre había uno cuantos más que les veían a la distancia, como esperando la señal de alguien para hacer lo que aparentemente estaba planeado. No fue sino hasta unos minutos depuse, cuando ambas se sentaron a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, que notaron a aquel hombre que les había seguido, pero como este siguió su camino y se dirigió hacia una joven mujer que solo de verlo le sonrió optaron por no tomarle importancia y se dedicaron a escuchar el cantar de los pájaros de aquella hermosa mañana, su primera mañana lejos de su prisión, la cual era su propia mansión, su hogar. Ambas quedaron en un ligero y cálido silencio, asimilando el hecho de que por fin eran libres. Lástima que eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Probablemente a mi padre no le gustara saber que hemos venido precisamente a este lugar. – comento la de ojos zafiro.

A mi suegro simplemente no le agrada la idea de que ambas salgamos de la mansión. – secundo su interlocutora con algo de cansancio en su voz. – no le agrada ni que salgamos de nuestra habitación.

Padre solo quiere que estemos seguras de cualquier peligro. – susurro la de ojos zafio con algo de pena en su voz. – no desea perdernos como ocurrió con mi madre, o con tus padres. – tras lo ultimo serró sus ojos evitando ver la mueca de dolor que su esposa hiso.

Mis padres y tu madre murieron honorablemente protegiéndome. – aseveró con un perceptible tono doloroso en la garganta. Tras escuchar el tono de aquellas palabras, la de ojos zafiro atrajo hacia si el cuerpo de su esposa. – Si Hannia-sama no hubiera estado en el castillo Boncarter el día del ataque, probablemente yo… no estaría con vida y ella… si. – dichas estas palabras el abrazo se volvió más aprensivo y necesitado.

Y probablemente yo habría enloquecido de dolor si tú hubieses muerto. – susurro la de piel nívea con dolor en su voz. - Fue una completa desgracia la muerte de mi madre. – se separo un poco de su amada y le miro a los ojos. - Pero no sabes lo eternamente agradecida que estaré con ella por el hecho de haberte llevado a la mansión Black aun a costa de su propia vida.

A veces me da pena con tu padre. – susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa. Ante tal caricia su esposa serró los ojos y disfruto del contacto.

Y padre sabe sobre eso. No te aflijas mucho, aunque le dolió la muerte de mi madre se que no te culpa de nada. – le sonrió cálidamente al tiempo que habría los ojos. – desde que te conoció eres como una hija mas para él. Además… si tú hubieras muerto, yo habría ido contigo. – culmino aquella frase apenas con un susurro y con un par de lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro. Ante tal predicamento su acompañante beso sus lágrimas para después depositarle un casto beso en los labios.

Yo solo moriría por protegerte. – susurro la de piel tostada con determinación en su voz.

Preferiría que no murieras. – sentencio su interlocutora con el seño fruncido.

Entonces no moriré, me aferrare a la vida hasta el momento en que pueda volver a verte, te lo prometo. – y apenas dijo esas palabras una pequeña perturbación en el ambiente le indico que algo no andaba bien. Disimuladamente miro a su alrededor y noto la mirada de todos los presentes en esa pequeña sección del parque, asechándoles silenciosamente, esperando algo. – Zafiro, voy a abrir el puente y en cuanto lo haga te meterás en el. – susurro apenas audiblemente. Cuando dijo esas palabras noto como todos los presentes se acercaban un paso más a su posición. Habiendo escuchado las palabras de su esposa Zafiro miro disimuladamente hacia donde se había dirigido aquel hombre y noto que hacia un par de señas con las manos hacia un par de hombres hacia su derecha.

Mei, son demasiados, no te dejare sola. – le respondió cuando por fin comprendió la situación en la que se encontraban. Ambas no habían sido plenamente instruidas en el arte de la guerra, apenas tenían un poco conocimiento en el área de combate, por lo que ahora mismo, estaban en serios problemas. Tercas como muchas jóvenes parejas, habían creído que el mundo no era suficientemente peligroso aun pese a que tiempo atrás la familia Boncarter casi había desaparecido completamente. Ambas se habían prometido mentalmente la una a la otra que se entrenarían un par de años mas antes de salir nuevamente de paseo, claro, si es que salían de aquel apuro.

Pero ya no hubo tiempo para más palabras ni lamentaciones. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando un par de cadenas hechizadas de zafiro negro fueron lanzadas a su dirección con la plena intención de capturarles. Les esquivaron apenas por un par de centímetros. Y el ataque comenzó. Vieron con horror como todos los presentes, quienes eran más de 3 docenas de personas, se les acercaban cuidadosamente, todos con pequeñas cadenas de zafiro negro, desgraciadamente el único material que podría hacerles daño a ambas. A la distancia lograron ver como aquel hombre de cabellera azabache les miraba entre divertido y altanero, como retándoles a escapar ambas con vida y sin ningún rasguño. A lado de ese hombre estaba aquella muchacha que le había esperado, aparentemente inexpresiva pero con un brillo singular en los ojos, fue curioso el cómo ambas, aun con su vista súper desarrollada, no habían notado que tenía un par de meses de embarazo. Ambas gruñeron por lo bajo por el solo hecho de que estuviera en pleno campo de batalla aun con un bebe en camino.

Espalda con espalda ambas planeaban una forma de salir de aquella situación. No habían llevado ni un solo aparato de comunicación para avisar de sus circunstancias a las tropas de los Black para que acudieran a su rescate, por lo cual estaban solas. La única salida era abrir el puente que las llevaría a casa, atravesarlo y asunto arreglado. El problema era que, el puente solo se abriría una sola vez y solo duraría escasos 5 segundos antes de volver a cerrarse.

Y todo se volvió un caos. Todos se lanzaron en contra de ambas casi sincronizadamente, unos lanzando las cadenas, las cuales fueron interceptadas por los brazos de Mei, impidiendo así que estas tocaran a su esposa Zafiro, o otros ayudando a jalar dichas cadenas para dejar inmovilizada a la heredera Boncarter. Zafiro por su parte, trataba inútilmente de zafar las cadenas que se habían enredado en los brazos de su esposa, pero al tan solo tocar dichas cadenas estas le escocían la piel rápidamente, a diferencia de su esposa quien parecía inmune a ellas, lo cual era curioso, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en el por qué de ello, asique se lanzo en contra de los hechiceros.

Mientras zafiro luchaba un cuerpo a cuerpo con algunos hechiceros, Mei jalaba las cadenas por su cuenta, haciendo que varios hombres derraparan en la tierra y se llevaran bajo sus pies una considerable cantidad de pasto fresco, ensuciando sus zapatos y algunos hasta sus pantalones. No fue hasta que vio como uno de los hechiceros con los que peleaba su esposa le propinaba un golpe en el estomago a esta que la furia se desato en su interior. De un solo tirón mando a volar a la decena de hombres que jalaban su extremidad derecha y los arremetió en contra de los que jalaban su extremidad izquierda. La mayoría de las cadenas de zafiro negro se rompieron, para horror de los hechiceros, y levemente la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de Mei. Mientras la heredera Boncarter reunía energía para abrir el puente hacia la mansión Black, Zafiro seguía luchando con los hechiceros que se arremetían contra ella, pero basto con que el hombre de cabellera azabache se acercara a su esposa para que zafiro se distrajera lo suficiente como para recibir un golpe directo en la sien, provocando que perdiera la visión por unos escasos segundos. Por su parte, Mei logro ver él como aquel hombre se acercaba a ella y trataba de golpearle con placas de zafiro negro en los nudillos, probablemente para dejarla noqueada. Fue en un segundo que dejo de reunir la energía que necesitaba y tomando desprevenido a aquel hombre le golpeo en la cabeza con una patada mientras extendía su mano hacia su esposa, quien repentinamente se hundió en charco de magia roja para después atravesar el suelo y que dicha mancha desapareciera junto con ella.

Zafiro Black perdió la conciencia en cuanto cruzo el puente, mas sin embargo pudo leer en los labios de su esposa antes de cruzarlo por completo una simple frase que le daría un poco de esperanza durante el resto de su vida.

"_Búscame"_

Y ambas con la plena convicción de que su esposa la buscaría, Mei Boncarter de Black se dejo atrapar por su captores, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que la querían con vida, a ella o a su esposa. Si bien las cadenas no le lastimaban en lo más mínimo, si hacían algo más de ello, le drenaron cada gota de energía que poseía, fue un verdadero milagro que pudiera haber reunido la suficiente como para abrir el puente para salvar a su esposa. Y así es como se dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto, completamente agotada y apenas pudiendo mantenerse consiente. Viendo borrosamente el pasto solo pudo observar como un par de zapatos obstruían su vista, alguien estaba delante de ella.

Mei Boncarter, hija de los Boncarter, bisnieta de los Shesem y los Tsuki, esposa de Zafiro Black, hija de los Black, bisnieta de los Bloodriver y los Yasha. – aquel hombre le hablo con tal desprecio en sus palabras. – hubiera preferido a la chica Black, pero no puedo ponerme remilgoso, ahora mismo seguramente se estarán organizando las tropas de tu suegro. – se puso a la altura de la joven y levanto su rostro para que le viera. – me presento. Yo soy Li Hien, actual heredero de la voluntad de … Shisen Li.

Y tras esas palabras todo cobro sentido para Mei. Lamentablemente sus conjeturas se desvanecieron junto con su conciencia. Y desde ese día supo, aun mientras dormía, que jamás volvería a ver a su esposa, no a menos que alguien la ayudara, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que ella seria parte de los secretos más recelosamente guardados de los Li y por lo tanto, solo los Li sabrían de su existencia y de su próxima celda, en la cual estaría hasta que el sádico dragón Shisen Li requiriera de su cuerpo, un cuerpo para que renaciera con un cuerpo propio.

_**(Primer día de Guerra) Ciudad Yunokichi, Cuartel General. 3:54 PM **_

El Cuartel General, una enorme habitación situada en el subsuelo del juzgado Yunokichi, el cual estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Una habitación casi en penumbras, iluminada solamente por alguna que otra lámpara de techo y el resplandor de los monitores que mostraban alguna que otra imagen de la ciudad de Tomoeda; en el centro, había una enorme mesa redonda donde se extendía un mapa tridimensional de la ciudad sensible al tacto, el cual, monitoreaba los movimientos de todas las Yunokichi desplegadas en el área de la ciudad de Tomoeda, y alrededor de esta, había varios asientos, la mayoría completamente vacios, pues sus ocupantes preferían permanecer caminando en los espacios vacios para calmar sus nervios, y alguna que otra prefería el suelo alfombrado mientras sus espaldas se recargaban en las paredes.

Todas las personas influyentes estaban en ese lugar. Los asuntos ahí tratados eran tan delicados que de cometer un solo error era posible una catástrofe, y nadie quería que inocentes salieran heridos, no después de que se enteraron de lo sucedido en Hong Kong, situación que protagonizo la líder del clan, y la cual no se veía nada satisfecha consigo misma por las consecuencias de sus acciones. Nadie la culpaba, todas la entendían completamente. Ninguna de las presentes sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo por el cual la castaña había ido a ese lugar, pero lo que si sabían, era que muchas personas inocentes habían muerto a consecuencia y que la castaña proyectaba un semblante neutral con respecto a ese asunto, el cual a ni una sola de sus hermanas engañaba. Es por ello que las discusiones se centraban mas en planes de defensa; no pretendían contra atacar a menos que la líder del clan así lo quisiera, y después de que ella les confirmara sobre lo sucedido en la sede de sus enemigos naturales, no le veían la mas mínima intención de pronunciar palabra alguna. Y es por aquel mutismo que nadie se esperaba que esta misma, en medio de un momento de silencio, literalmente ordenara un contra ataque apenas el sol se ocultara. No había indicios de duda, no había indicios de bondad ni ningún buen sentimiento de por medio, solo había una clara expresión de ira contenida, la cual era reafirmada por su semblante, el cual estaba mortalmente cargado de una determinación casi inquebrantable. No pasaron mas de sesenta segundos cuando por fin las ex-pilares le tomaron la palabra, sea lo que fuera lo que había hecho enojar a la joven líder era lo suficientemente merecedor de un escarmiento bien planeado, de eso nadie tenia duda, ya habría tiempo después para que la joven líder se explicara por el arrebato de furia.

Durante la planeación del contra ataque, las generales Yunokichi pasaron los reportes correspondientes tras la partida de su líder. Decir que Sakura estaba aliviada de que Saya Li aun permanecía en la inconsciencia era poco. Ya era suficientemente malo que aquel travestido estuviera bajo su jurisdicción, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando se despertara, lo cual la llevo a una disyuntiva demasiado obvia ¿Era seguro mantenerlo en la ciudad escondida? Ciertamente era un grave peligro, o al menos lo seria en cuanto despertara, lo cual mantenía a la líder Yunokichi bajo cierto porcentaje de estrés adicional. Para cuando los planes del contra ataque estuvieron cubiertos le dio voz a sus dudas con respecto a ese ser que todas despreciaban hasta cierto punto. Cuando el nombre de Saya Li fue mencionado en medio de la sala, todas las presentes hicieron una mueca de odio casi infinito, en especial por el trio demoniaco. Este hecho provoco cierto humor en la joven castaña, quien sin haberlo evitado solto una leve risita.

Sé que todas la odian, pero recuerden que la necesito viva hasta que el archivo este completo. – les recordó la castaña mientras se acomodaba mas en su asiento. Sus palabras solo lograron una clara mueca de resignación en el rostro de todas las presentes.

Debo admitir que pese a que no he tratado mucho con esa "chiquilla", al leer todos esos registros me temo que comprendo las reacciones de todas las presentes. – Asakura sonrió hacia su hermana, quien de inmediato le devolvió la sonrisa.

De nueva cuenta les ruego paciencia. – la castaña menor inclino un poco su cabeza. – es lo único que les pediré con respecto a ella. – Sakura levanto su mirada y logro vislumbrar las contrariadas expresiones de todas las presentes, excluyendo a las amatistas y a su hermana mayor, quienes la miraban cómplices de alguna travesura.

Sakura-sama, por favor, no haga eso. – pidió casi con suplica la general Yunokichi, Sumika. Quien tenía un claro sonrojo en el rostro, tanto o más pronunciado que sus otras dos compañeras.

¿Qué no haga que cosa?. – respondió Sakura cuando se irguió por competo; sonrió suavemente mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza. Tal acto puso nerviosas a la mayoría de las presentes. Aunque claro, a todas se les fue la sangre del cuerpo cuando notaron que el presente Segundo pilar, Daidouji Tomoyo, mostraba en su expresión una nota de exasperación

Querida. – la amatista reposo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su esposa. Al instante un ligero escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña.

Bien. – Sakura se aclaro la garganta tras entender que debía dejarse de juegos. En un suave movimiento guio a su amada esposa hacia su regazo y la hiso sentarse sobre sus piernas para posteriormente abrazarle por la cintura y besarle la mejilla. – siguiendo con lo anterior. Quiero su opinión sobre un asunto. – su tono regreso a ser serio, por lo cual las demás le prestaron su total atención con el mismo semblante serio que su líder proyectaba. – estoy preocupada por la estancia de Li Saya en esta ciudad.

Un tema un tanto preocupante, sin duda alguna. – murmuro la Kinesuki mayor.

La "señorita" no ha despertado desde el incidente con Nakuru-san. – informo Ushio.

Aunque se han observado constantes cambios en lo referente a su esencia mágica. – informo Kaoru. Aquella información preocupo a la mayoría, mas sin embargo Sakura solo frunció un poco el seño y su cuerpo se puso tenso.

Es inevitable, Shisen Li se ha liberado dentro de él. – cuando aquellas palabras fueron dichas un terrible silencio inundo la sala.

Pero… su nivel... – incrédula, Sumika quedo casi muda ante la revelación de su líder. Su oración no llego a terminarse pues su líder, anticipándose a sus palabras la interrumpió.

Fue insignificante… comparado con el de cualquiera de los pilares. – Sakura suspiro mientras su esposa le acariciaba la cabellera. – eso fue porque yo no estaba en la ciudad. – tras las expresiones confusas de sus oyentes prosiguió a explicarse. – el completo despertar de Shisen Li está ligado al de Haniu Kin. Cuando el despertó, yo no estaba en la ciudad, por lo cual sus poderes se vieron diezmados. Pero, ahora que estoy en la ciudad, me preocupa que note mi presencia y despierte completamente.

Con las actuales Yunokichi desplegadas por toda Tomoeda sería imposible evitar que lastime a algunas civiles e incluso estudiantes. – comento Mai algo preocupada. Este comentario dejo pensativas a todas las presentes.

¿No podríamos trasladarla a otra parte? . – ante esta pregunta todas le prestaron atención a Amane. Sakura observo fugazmente el rostro de cada una de las presentes, anticipándose a cualquier cambio en sus rostros.

Lo más recomendable seria trasladarla a donde están las tropas. – Chikaru se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por la estancia. Ante esta posibilidad Sakura se tenso en mayor medida, lo cual noto su esposa.

De hacer eso, expondríamos la vida de los civiles de Tomoeda. – secundo Mikoto mientras comía una pieza de pan con semblante serio.

No podemos simplemente dejarla libre fuera de Tomoeda, si despierta en líneas enemigas podría unirse a los demás clanes. – Haruka golpeteaba la mesa con un solo dedo a un ritmo casi hipnótico, signo de su creciente exasperación. Tras un largo silencio, la líder del clan por fin pareció haber encontrado una resolución a sus pensamientos.

No cargare más muertes inocentes a mi conciencia. – solo esas palabras lograron petrificar las expresiones de sus oyentes, todas consientes de la tragedia de las muertes inocentes en la reciente misión de la castaña en Hong Kong, pero nadie se digno a mirarla, ni siquiera sus hermanas menores, e inclusive su esposa, la cal solo se aferro a su cuerpo y oculto su rostro en el cuello de la misma. – Sumika, Kaoru y Ushio. – tras ser nombradas, las generales Yunokichi se inclinaron a modo de respeto, el tono de su líder así lo recomendaba. – al anochecer, cuando las herederas, mi esposa y yo estemos fuera, he de encomendarles algo sumamente urgente. - todas recobraron la estabilidad para escuchar atentamente la orden de la líder. – En mi anterior casa en Tomoeda, en mi habitación específicamente, hay una joven mujer que necesito trasporten a una de las habitaciones de la mansión del cerezo. – tales palabras dejaron a todas las presentes en un shock momentáneo, el cual se disipo cuando la castaña prosiguió.- hay varias cartas mágicas protegiéndole, procuren no desestabilizar su poder, no deben permitir que Saya Li note el constante flujo de mi magia protegiéndola. – Sakura pudo sentir lo tensa que su esposa se estaba poniendo, así como también el cómo esta pretendía cortarle la circulación del cuello con su ferviente abrazo. – Haruka, tú y el resto del consejo estudiantil encárguense de acondicionar las instalaciones de la institución Yunokichi, ahí serán trasladados todos los civiles de Tomoeda. – su mirada vago por la habitación hasta posarse sobre la peli naranja de Fuuka. – Mai, que todo el consejo de hechiceras, en conjunto con las Yunokichi de elite en entrenamiento, se preparen, ustedes serán las encargadas de trasportar a todos los civiles en cuanto de la señal, no permitiré que ni una sola estudiante se exponga a un peligro mayor del que puedan enfrentar. – y su mirada se poso en su hermana, quien la veía con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Ni una dijo nada durante más de diez segundos, lo cual llamo la atención de todas las presentes, y de repente la castaña mayor solo asintió, comprendiendo lo que la actual líder le pediría.

¿Ella…. está bien? – la voz quebrada de Asakura logro poner en alerta a todas las ex–pilares, quienes en menos de un segundo disimuladamente posaron su mirada en Amatista, quien por cierto, tenía una clara expresión entre confusión y enojo. Como respuesta, la actual líder del clan solo asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Alguna de las demás ya lo sabe? . – y de nueva cuenta solo recibió una negativa por parte de su hermana menor. – entiendo.

¿Algo que deseen compartir con las demás?. – inquirió Amatista con algo de molestia en su tono de voz, mas sin embargo ni una de las dos se digno a responderle. Sakura solo acarició la espalda de su esposa, quien tranquilizo sus fervientes celos después de esto, y Asakura solo cerró sus ojos y se recargo en su asiento, como si estuviese terriblemente agotada y necesitase descansar unos minutos.

El ambiente se torno sumamente pesado después de este hecho. Las castañas Kinesuki no volvieron a tomar la palabra en ningún momento; Sakura parecía tararear una suave melodía en el oído de su esposa y esta, por su parte, parecía haberse dormido en el regazo de su mujer. Amatista, por su parte, tan solo se dedico a observar a su esposa, quien en ningún momento se digno a abrir los ojos.

Lo que nadie pudo prevenir era el cómo este último acto acarrearía grabes consecuencias para las castañas Kinesuki.

**Continuara….**

* * *

Debido a problemas técnicos este capítulo se retrasó irremediablemente.

Pido disculpas y espero, este pequeño capitulo, les saciara un poco su hambre.

¿Alguien ya descifro quien es la mujer misteriosa?


End file.
